Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Rising Destiny
by jamieque
Summary: Spyro comes of age and discovers his true destiny in this epic saga of good vs evil. As he and his friends embark on one adventure after another they will discover ancient secrets long buried. The future begins now...
1. Chapter 1

So, I gather you are wondering to yourself what is this story about. Heh heh... well, if you know about Spyro the dragon then you have probably guessed that this is a Spyro fanfic story. This is my first Spyro fanfic so I may not get the characters or places exactly correct so please bear with me until I get use to writing these characters.

This story is an AU aka Alternate Universe that uses my own special unique version of the video game storylines. Everything before Spyro: A Hero's Tale will more or less stay true to the original universe in a lot of ways but there will be some differences. While everything afterward gets totally modified to work better in the context of my tale.

Oh, as for the disclaimer, I don't own Spyro or any of the characters in the Spyro the Dragon game universe. So if you are a lawyer working for VU aka Universal don't waste your time trying to sue me because I am broke. I do however own the new characters that will be introduced and created specificly for this story.

Now lets get this story started... shall we.

**Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Rising Destiny**  
Episode One - Shadows Rising, A Hero's Awakening

_"Chaos and order shall collide once again,  
Bringing evil and fear to bear,  
But fear shall not last as hope will show,_

_A bold hero will rise and bring about a new day,  
This young hero will be born of mystery and ancient lore,  
Powerful and courageous the young one will be,  
Bringing back hope from despair,_

_The young hero shall bring the light of peace,  
Even so the dark ones will try to carry out their goals,  
And Ancient rivalries and hatreds will arise again,  
But still the chosen hero - the Dragon of Destiny - will arise,_

_To bring these quarrels to at long last an end,  
Who is the chosen one you may ask?  
The answer you seek will one day be revealed at long last,  
So be patient and await,_

_The coming of the chosen one,  
The one chosen by fate.  
Oh, Dragon of Destiny who will you be?_

_The answer to the ancicent mystery will soon be revealed for all to see,  
So prepare yourselves for the coming of the chosen one,_

**- The Destiny Prophecy **as written by Talus of the Cloud Dancers  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dark realm known as the Shadow Realm, a large black citadel hovers silently above the bleak, black and lifeless ground. Within one of the black corridors of the dark citadel, a large dragon with scales as black as night watches in silence with green eyes as a dark portal opens slowly in front of him. The portal distorts for a brief second before it opens wide to allow its passengers to crossover from the Dragon Realms into the Shadow Realm.

A large elder dragon of red scales walks through the large glowing portal accompanied by another smaller black dragon. The black dragon is female and her scales resemble the black male dragon. The difference between them is that she has white scales running from her throat down her chest and to the very tip of her long tail. The male black dragon, on the other hand, has all black scales. He wears a silver sash around his waist to hold his special weapon. His weapon was a Ha'to, which was a magic-infused shadow dragon weapon that could be altered into many different shapes according to the thoughts of the shadow dragon who carried and wielded it battle.

The female smiles as she sees the other larger black dragon standing in front of her and her traveling companion.

"Greetings, brother," she said as she walked over to the other dragon. "I see you have been waiting for me and my 'traveling companion'. I hope you haven't been waiting too long."

The black male dragon smiled. "I haven't been waiting long, Ryua. I knew you would be back soon because no one is as quick as you at accomplishing important tasks."

"Thank you, Reeco." Ryua said as she looked over at the red dragon with an expression of irritation. "Although, I still don't know why we even bothered to release this old fossil of a dragon from his prison. He was defeated three years ago by a mere dragon child who had no magical powers whatsoever! How pathetic!" As she said these things, the older red dragon growled angrily and dropped his head in shame.

"Now now, Ryua, I know this dragon may have lost but we still need him." Reeco turns his gaze from his sister to the red dragon. "Well, Elder Red, I see that my sister was successful in returning you to your normal size."

Red growls and looks at the younger dragon in disgust. "Yes, Reeco, your sister did okay." _Although I could have done much better by myself. _He mumbled to himself as he glanced around the corridor. "Well, now that I am free, I want revenge. I think I'll return to my lab and..."

Reeco smiled, revealing his lethal fangs as he interrupted Red. "I am afraid your lab was dismantled after your capture. I guess someone wanted to make sure that no one else would try and get their hands on your equipment and use it for evil purposes again. Care to take a guess at who it might have been? Hmm..."

Red's expression darken as his mind came up with the only dragon who could be responsible for that happening. "Spyro!" Red roared in anger as smoke started to billow out of his nostrils. "I will kill that little pain in the ass dragonling. No one humiliates me and gets away with it!"

"Calm down, Red." Reeco said as he patted the elder on his shoulder gently and then step away from him. "I promise you that, in time, you will get your chance to take revenge as we all will. But first I want you to contact a few other individuals to assist us with our plans."

"Wait one minute, Reeco, I never agreed to work with you, _Shadow Dragon_!" Red growled angrily, spitting out the 'Shadow Dragon' remark like it was something that tasted foul and disgusting to him. "I have my own plans and they are all that matter to me at the moment." Red started to turn to walk away from Reeco and his sister. Unfortunately, he found that he couldn't move. "What the..!"

Reeco laughed as he stepped close to the stunned elder dragon again. "Oh no, Red, I think it is you who don't understand!" Reeco's green eyes began to glow blood red as he roughly grabbed Red and held him with his clawed paws. When Reeco spoke again Red's eyes went wide in shock. Reeco's voice had deepened greatly and taken on a darker more sinister quality. "You owe us more than a simple 'thanks'!" Reeco's claws suddenly lengthen and dug into both of Red's shoulders. "You owe us your life!"

"Ahhh, stop it!" Red growled out in pain as tears began to fall from his eyes. "What do you want, Reeco?" Reeco said nothing and Red noticed that Reeco's size had changed. The younger dragon was now taller then he was by two feet with a much greater muscular massive body. _What the... _Red thought in fear as he looked at the now much larger dragon. _How is this possible? How did he change his size like this. I don't understand... _Red suddenly felt a dark energy pulse he hadn't felt in over three years. He looked at Reeco and saw... _A dark aura! It can't be..._ Red's mind screamed at him but yet it was. Somehow Reeco had become one with the dark energies of a dark gem. _How did he... _Red started to think when Reeco roared and Red felt Reeco's claws grow larger. Red's eyes widened in shock and the pain in his shoulders intensified making him gasp.

Reeco smiled at Red's expression before he jabbed his long sharp talons even deeper into Red's muscled shoulders drawing more blood. Red screamed and tried to sink to his knees but couldn't because Reeco was holding onto him. "Remember I said you owe us your life. What I want you to do, Red, is join me! I want you to help me and my clan conquer and rule not only the Dragon Worlds but all the other worlds as well. Do this for me..._us_ and I'll help you get the revenge you so desperately want on those who cast you out from your rightful place. I'll even help you kill that little annoying purple pest of a dragon who defeated you three years ago." Reeco said, his voice was so deep that it was almost a roar. "What do you say?"

Red opened his pain-filled eyes, looked up into Reeco's red eyes and nodded his head silently. Reeco retracted his claws and stepped back away from Red letting the elder fall to his knees. Reeco's body flashed white for a minute and then reverted back to his normal size. "Good, very good, Red. I knew you would see things my way with a little persuasion. Now, as I was saying I want you to contact a few individuals to assist us with our plans."

Red slowly stood back up and as he did he felt his shoulders tingle with what felt like healing magic. He looked over to Ryua and saw that she was the one who was healing him. He frowned and did something he hated to do. "Thank you for healing me." _There, I said it._ Red thought with disgust. _I thanked a retched shadow dragon for helping me... me a Artisan dragon elder. I'll never live it down._

Ryua finished her task and smiled. Red noticed that the smile wasn't a sincere one but a grim one that was filled with anger. _What is her problem?_ Red thought to himself.

Ryua laughed. "You are my problem, Red." Red's shocked expression made her bear her fangs in a sinster smile. "Surprise, old one. I can read minds if I focus hard enough. By the way, save your thanks for someone who really cares." Red growled and Ryua looked him in the eyes and gave him a cold, unpassionate look. "Ah, what's wrong, Red? Let me guess, you being a proud Artisan elder makes you feel like it is wounding your pride to thank a hated _'shadow dragon' _for helping you! Don't worry about it because I don't want your thanks! I hate you and all the other dragon clans. I am only working with you because it helps farther our clan's plans and my brother's cause. Otherwise, I would have gladly left your worthless hide in that glass jar in that stupid mole's lab."

Red looked at her and then her brother and a thought came to his head that he really didn't like. _Was it really so bad to be stuck in that jar? _He saw Reeco smile again and came to the realization that the young dragon was indeed quite insane. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Red sighed. "I understand, Reeco. Who do you want me to contact?" _Well, at least I'll get to take care of Spyro. I don't mind assisting Reeco with his plans if it helps me accomplish my own._

Reeco gestured with his right paw and a magically powered viewer appeared displaying the faces of people he and many other dragons in the Dragon Worlds knew all too well. "I believe you know who these people are, Red?" Red frowned but nodded. "Good, now I want you to contact them and have them meet me right here in this citadel. Understand?"

Red nodded and Ryua opened a portal back to the Dragon Realms. Red entered the portal and the portal closed as soon as he was through it. "Do you think he can be trusted, brother?" Ryua asked. Reeco looked at her and from his expression she got her answer. "Right! I promise you that if he even tries to betray us I'll kill him and take great pleasure in doing it."

Reeco looked at his sister and smiled because he knew she would do it. The smile faded as his eyes flashed red for a brief instant. "And so it begins..."  
-----------------

**Windy Woods**

A gentle breeze blew through the beautiful sunny forest of endless breezes as two young dragons raced toward their destination. Artisan City. The dragon village had once been known as Artisan Home but the name had changed two years earlier as the population had increased slightly. The two young dragons were heading to this loacation because it was where the head Dragon Elder, Nestor lived. It was also the home of their best friend and they wanted to get there before nightfall. The main reason they were in such a big hurry was because they had learned that their best friend was returning home after being gone on a month long vacation at Dragon Shores.

The young one leading the dragon duo was a dark pink dragoness. Her companion was a much heavier bodied male red dragon. Both of them ran on silently with the lighter weight female dragoness widening the gap between the two of them. The red male dragon growled and slowed his run down. "Hey, Ember, would you please slow down!" the red dragon yelled as his run became walking. The 28 year old dragoness looked back at her friend and sighed as she slowed down to let him catch up with her. Walking beside her much larger male friend Ember took a good look at him. Flame was staring at her with a look that made her shiver because she understood that look. Flame liked her but she didn't like him in that _same way_.

Ember sighed and turned away from him with a frown._ Oh Flame, I am sorry but you are not my type. _Flame noticed Ember's change in attitude and he sighed. "Let me guess, you do like me as a _friend_ but not a boyfriend." He growled.

_Oh boy here we go again! _Ember thought as she stopped walking, closed her eyes and shook her head. "Look, Flame, we have been over this so many times that I have lost count." She growled as she looked up at him then with a look that made him backstep away from her. "I only love Spyro. I am sorry but you will have to find someone else to..."

"To what, princess?" Flame yelled as tears started to fall from his eyes. Ember noticed his tears and she placed her right paw on his shoulder to comfort him. Flame growled and stood up on his hind legs knocking her paw off his shoulder as he walked over to a rock and sat down on it dropping his head into his front paws as he did. Ember stood up and walked over to him and started to repeat her earlier attempt at comforting him. "Don't!" he cried out. "I don't want your pity, Ember." He looked up at her and sighed. "I can't stand it! I know I am not as couragous or adventurous as Spyro but would it hurt you to at least give me a chance. Why don't you like me?"

Ember sighed and started to walk away from him. She hated seeing him like this because it made her feel guilty about her feelings toward their friend, Spyro. "I like you, Flame, but in my heart I love Spyro. I am sorry but that is just the way things are. Please respect my wishes. I want you to be my friend."

"Oh, really, Ember!" He yelled as he gave her a very intense look that showed off his deep emotions. "So that is it... huh! I was right when I said that I was only good enough to be your friend but not your _boy_friend!" He growled as he felt his heart shatter and anger... pure anger began to rise within him as he jumped to his feet and folded his arms across his slightly muscled chest.

Ember had had enough of Flame's attitude and she was going to put a stop to it. Ember looked at Flame and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "ENOUGH!" She roared. Flame's anger seem to evaporate in the face of Ember's roar. She started slowly walking toward him with smoke rising from her nostrils. Flame frowned as he watched her usual sweet personality quickly vanish into a puff of smoke as her anger come raging to the surface. "This conversation is over, Flame! I told you over and over again that I have already made my choice but you just want to keep pushing it." She walked up to him and gently poked him in the chest with one of her clawed fingers. "Flame, I have always tried to be nice and polite to you but you always ruin my intentions. Do you want to know the truth? I think you are slow and clumsy. You need to get more exercise and stop eating so much. You already have great strength but you are slightly overweight and you know it."

Flame looked at her and sighed as his anger continued to drain away to be replaced by more sadness because she was right and he knew it. "So that is what you think of me. I am unattractive to you and..." Ember put a claw on his lips to silence him.

"Flame, despite what I said I also know that you are very handsome for your age but you are too impatient and want someone to love you. A relationship... a true relationship is never like that." Ember said as her anger vanished and her usual happy personality slowly returned. "A true relationship takes time to develop between two people. Be patient and I have a feeling that in time you will meet the right person. Understand?"

Flame looked at her and smiled. "But Spyro hasn't ever said he loves you. Has he?" Ember sighed and shook her head. Flame nodded and she noticed that a little smoke was rising from his nostrils indicating that he was still very unhappy with the current situation. He understood her advice but that still didn't change the fact that he loved her and she knew it.

_Is that so wrong for me to love my best friend? _She asked herself. She looked at Flame and noticed that his expression was one of confusion. "What's wrong?"

Flame rolled his eyes and walked past her still standing on his hind legs. "Like you don't know, princess." He whispered as the smoke rising from his nostrils ceased indicating to Ember that he was starting to calm down but he was still upset.

Ember grabbed his arm gently and spun him around to face her. "Wait, Flame!" Flame glared at her and she dropped her head in shame. "I am sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"To what, Ember? To offend me! To be honest!" Flame said as he gently yanked his arm free of her grip. Ember raised her head and looked at him before nodding silently. The last of Flame's anger faded and he patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay. You are right. I need to let my jealousy go and work on improving myself in many ways but I don't think it will be that easy."

"Why do you say that, Flame?" Ember asked. Flame smiled and took a step back away from her to show off his body. Ember finally realized that he hadn't been slowed down by just his increased weight but his total size. He had grown over the last three years like she had. His body had more muscle to it then before and despite his pot belly she was right about him being very handsome. "Nice..." She said. "I never noticed before how much you had buffed up."

Flame sighed and laughed. "Gee, I wonder why. Hmm, I know... I bet it has something to do with a certain purple dragon that calls himself..."

"SPYRO!" Ember screamed and ran to the dragon who had appeared behind Flame. Flame spun around and looked at his buddy. _Like I was saying. _Flame thought to himself sadly as he laughed a laugh that sounded more bitter then happy.

"Hi, buddy!" Flame said as he looked at his friend. Ember was nearly struggling the purple dragon hero. "Hey, Ember, I think you should let Spyro breath or the Dragon Realms are going to need another dragon to be their guardian."

Ember grinned and let go of Spyro. "Sorry about that, Spyro!"

Spyro coughed and took a deep breath before responding to his friend. "No problem, Ember, just don't do that again because I don't think I'll survive." Spyro said with a laugh. He then pulled himself up into a crossleged sitting postion before looking at both Ember and Flame. "What's wrong, guys? Both of you look like you have been having an argument."

Ember frowned and Flame sighed as Spyro gazed at his friends in concern. "Well... I guess you could say that if you heard us." Ember said as she noticed Spyro's serious expression. If there was one thing about Spyro that both she and Flame had had to start getting use to was the fact that he was more serious now then had been before. His maturing was becoming obvious and he had changed quite a bit from his younger happy go-lucky personality days. Ember had also noticed that he had developed a slightly more arrogant personality since his battle with Red three years ago. This change in her friend worried her because she didn't want him to get careless and do something stupid that could get him hurt. "I guess you heard us arguing."

Spyro nodded his head. "You and I wll talk about this later, Ember." He said in a serious deep tone of voice. Ember nodded and reached out her paw to help Spyro to his feet. After he gotten on his hindfeet he looked over at Flame. "Hey, Flame, you look like you have been putting on a little weight since I have been gone." Spyro said as his serious expression changed to his usually calm and friendly one.

"You do too, buddy. I guess someone has been busy eating too much of Bianca's cooking." Flame said as he returned his older friend's smile as he looked his friend over. Spyro laughed. Spyro, he knew was a year older then he was and two years older then Ember was and it had started to show after Spyro defeated Red three years ago. Spyro had grown slowly after his battle with the banished elder. Then he had gone on a mission to a world outside the Dragon Realms. When he had come back he had started to grow like a weed. His youthful body had filled out with muscle. He had started learning how to walk on his hind legs but he was still unsteady and chose to often walk on all fours. Nestor had made Spyro a staff to help him get use to walking on two legs. Flame smiled and suspected that Nestor had done it mainly as a way to encourage Spyro to start walking around like the adult dragons so that he could strengthen his back leg muscles. _Poor Spyro, Nestor always tries to get him to act his age and be the proper role model for the much younger dragons but Spyro has always been hardheaded._ Flame thought.

Spyro looked at Flame and sighed. "What are you thinking about, pal, if you don't mind me asking."

Flame continued to smile and started to walk away toward Nestor's home. "It's nothing, Spyro. Nothing at all!"

"Yeah, right, Flame and I am as blind as the professor." Spyro said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Come on, Flame, you can tell me."

Flame stopped walking and turned to look at both Spyro and Ember. He grinned and said as he started to run from Spyro and Ember. "I was thinking about how cute you two look together. You know like boyfriend and girl..."

Spyro took off after Flame leaving Ember standing and watching the resulting outcome of Flame's teasing.

"Take that back, Flame or I'll..."

"You'll do what, Spyro. Kiss me."

"Oh, you just wait until I catch you, wise guy!"

"I would like to see you try, hero!" Flame laughed as he continued to run as Spyro chased after him.

Ember shook her head and smiled as she looked at her two friends. She knew that Spyro could always catch up to Flame quickly if wanted to because he was faster but he didn't want to. Spyro and Flame always made a game out of insulting and competing with each other. _Males_. She thought to herself. _I can't believe that I actually love one of them._ She sighed sadly as she remeber the argument between her and Flame. "I just wish Spyro would return the feeling. I know he knows by now how I feel about him but its as if he is afraid to actually tell me how he truly feels about me. I wonder why?" With that said Ember sped up her walk so that she could catch up with her friends.

Unfortunately, the answer to her question was watching from nearby with a very annoyed expression on her face. "Good question, powder puff. I'll be very glad to answer it for you as soon as get the chance." The female growled. "But first I have other business to tend too." A white portal appeared behind the female and she entered it silently. As the portal closed another one opened a few seconds later and a white furred dragon appeared. He flapped his large feathered wings and quietly followed the three young dragons until they exited the forest and entered the dragon village.

The white dragon quietly landed and looked at Spyro and his friends from the cover of the forest. "Is he truly the one that was mentioned in the ancient prophecy?" He asks himself and then his eyes widen as he notices a golden aura that briefly flares up around Spyro causing the young dragon to stop walking and start rubbing his arms as if he was cold. The aura vanishes quickly as it had appeared leaving the young dragon rubbing his head. His friends looked at him with obvious concern written in their facial expressions. Spyro looked at his friends and rubbed their shoulders to show he was okay. Afterward they continued on to their destination.

The white dragon turned with a gentle smile and walked back into the forest. He had seen the confirmation with his own two eyes and he was convinced. "Yes, I believe the search is finally over. Spyro, your true destiny, along with those of your friends, is about to begin. Prepare yourselves young ones because your choices will determine the fate of us all." Waving his right clawed paw in the air, the dragon called upon his magical abilities. A portal suddenly opened in front of him and the white dragon entered it leaving the Artisan realm behind... for now.

"This is only beginning..." Said a sinister voice as the screen goes dark.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

The story has begun. So what happens next. Well you'll are about to find out. But first here is the disclaimer that keeps my but out of prison and court...

I don't own Spyro or any of the characters in the Spyro the Dragon game universe. So if you are a lawyer working for VU aka Universal please just move along and find someone else to sue. I do, however, own the new characters that will be introduced and created specificly for this story.

**Review Replies:**

**Lithe:** Thank you for your review. I have a surprise for you in this story... Elora and Bianca are back! Yep, that counts as one major error made by VU fixed. I hope you will enjoy the story and the new series opening.

**Icewolf9:** I hope you like this episode. The next two episodes will be out next week... I hope. After that get ready for a three I plan to release episodes 3 and 4 at the same time. Episode 4 will start a three part saga. I hope you are ready for the action-packed episodes that coming up. Oh, by the way, thank your for your kind review.

Now that thats settled lets continue... shall we.

-----------------------------------------------

**Previously on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny -**

"Thank you, Reeco." Ryua said as she looked over at the red dragon with an expression of irritation. "Although, I still don't know why we even bothered to release this old fossil of a dragon from his prison. He was defeated three years ago by a mere dragon child who had no magical powers whatsoever! How pathetic!" As she said these things, the older red dragon growled angrily and dropped his head in shame.

"Now now, Ryua, I know this dragon may have lost but we still need him." Reeco turns his gaze from his sister to the red dragon. "Well, Elder Red, I see that my sister was successful in returning you to your normal size."

Red growls and looks at the younger dragon in disgust. "Yes, Reeco, your sister did okay." _Although I could have done much better by myself. _He mumbled to himself as he glanced around the corridor. "Well, now that I am free, I want revenge. I think I'll return to my lab and..."

---------------

"Wait one minute, Reeco, I never agreed to work with you, _Shadow Dragon_!" Red growled angrily, spitting out the 'Shadow Dragon' remark like it was something that tasted foul and disgusting to him. "I have my own plans and they are all that matter to me at the moment." Red started to turn to walk away from Reeco and his sister. Unfortunately, he found that he couldn't move. "What the..!"

Reeco laughed as he stepped close to the stunned elder dragon again. "Oh no, Red, I think it is you who don't understand!" Reeco's green eyes began to glow blood red as he roughly grabbed Red and held him with his clawed paws. When Reeco spoke again Red's eyes went wide in shock. Reeco's voice had deepened greatly and taken on a darker more sinister quality. "You owe us more than a simple 'thanks'!" Reeco's claws suddenly lengthen and dug into both of Red's shoulders. "You owe us your life!"

------------------------------------------------------

Red looked at her and then her brother and a thought came to his head that he really didn't like. _Was it really so bad to be stuck in that jar? _He saw Reeco smile again and came to the realization that the young dragon was indeed quite insane. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Red sighed. "I understand, Reeco. Who do you want me to contact?" _Well, at least I'll get to take care of Spyro. I don't mind assisting Reeco with his plans if it helps me accomplish my own._

------------------------

Now...

_Spyro will die...! _Red thought as he went about his task of gathering all the old foes who had fought the little purple dragon and lost. As he smiled at the thought of seeing Spyro dead at his feet he began to worry. _I want my revenge on Spyro,_ _but is it worth the cost._ He thought as he saw Reeco and the Shadow Dragons ruling over all the dragon clans in his head. The sight made him frown. _I think I just made a deal with the devil himself. Too late now._ He had already contacted Ripto, Grendor and the Sorceress and told them of the plan that Reeco had and they had agreed without much hesitation.

Now, all he had to do was talk to Nasty Gnorc and he would be done. "Nasty, I need to talk to you!" Red yelled as he walked into Chasm Cavern where Nasty now lived. Red had heard that Spyro had requested the Dragon Elders force Nasty out of his original home: The Dragon Junkyard for the safety of all dragons, a year after Red's defeat and they had done so without question. _Good grief, _Red thought, _who else has that purple pest annoyed over the years? I still can't believe that the other elders would listen to anything that child has to say. Spyro, you have no idea how much I want you dead. You ruined my plans and stood in my way when no other dragon would. _After Nasty had been shipped here the Dragon Junkyard had been completely cleaned up and a new school had been built for Mrs. Shoutfire._ Oh god,_ Red thought as he remembered the pink dragoness. _I really don't like that female. She is bossy and never knows when to shut up. I can't believe I had to grow up with her._

Red cringed at the memories of his childhood. Sandra aka Miss Shoutfire had been one of the most tomboyish females he had ever met back then. She use to follow both Nestor and Red around on all their duties and tasks. _Sandra never acted like a proper female. Maybe that is why she and Nestor feel in love because they both were and still are busy bodies._

Red frowned and whispered to himself, "I can't believe those two had a child together." Red thought about the Year of the Dragon festival that had happened thirty years earlier._ That was around the same time that Spyro was born._ Red growled in anger as he entered the main hall of Chasm Cavern. The main hall was huge and had large windows that allowed light to filter in from the hot, deadly surface of this realm. In the chamber, sitting in a large silver chair was Nasty Gnorc. He was eating and drinking and hadn't noticed that he had a visitor.

Red walked up to the eating Gnorc leader and cleared his throat. Nasty stopped eating and quickly turned to face Red. Seeing who it was made Nasty growl. "YOU! What the hell do you want, Red? Why are you even here? Go away! I don't want to have anything more to do with you... you two timing snake!" Red frowned and held back a growl._ How dare this low life call me a '**snake**'!_

"Nasty, I don't like you much either so I'll make this quick. Do you want Spyro dead or not?" Nasty stopped growling and gave Red a look that told him that he was interested and that he would listen. Red bared his fangs in a malicious smile. "From the look on your face I would say that is a yes."

Nasty growled. "Get on with, Red! What are you proposing?"

Red looked Nasty in the eye and said, "I am not proposing anything but Reeco is! You do know who he is?" Nasty frowned and his face paled slightly.

"REECO! You are talking about the leader of the Shadow Dragon Clan aren't you?" Red nodded and Nasty stood up and began to pace the floor back and forth with his hand on his chin. "Red, do you have any idea what kind of dragon you are dealing with?" Nasty noticed that Red's expression changed from a smile to one of fear. "Oh, you do. I see." Nasty sighed and shook his head. "Okay, I have thought what you propose over and I have decided that I will go along with the plan. I know I'll probably, in the end, wind up regretting my decision but what the hell. I'll take the risk besides I doubt I have a choice. Reeco is one black dragon that doesn't take no for an answer from anyone. I just hope you know what you are getting us into, Red!"

Red sighed and gave Nasty the look of drowning man before he said, "Believe me, Nasty, I already know what I am dealing with. We have both signed a deal with the devil and I am afraid that there is no turning back. Whatever happens we have no choice but to stay involved with this plan until the end."

Nasty looked at Red with a solemn expression. "I know, Red, but what I fear is that this _plan_ maybe the end for all of us."

Screen fades to black

--------------------------

Images of Spyro giving his trademark tough guy smile appear on the screen as the camera pans away to show other scenic locations around the Dragon Worlds and Avalar.

_'Sometimes destiny is not what you choose,_

_But something that chooses you._

_Like a legacy from the past,_

_Open your heart and see the future at last._

_Drum beats mixed with other instruments_

Images from the past key moments redone from the games show in the background as Spyro walks toward the camera and into a flash white light.

_'Spyro: Dragon of Destiny... _Echoing and Repeats

_Spyro: Dragon of Destiny_

Images of Hunter giving Spyro a high five as Sparx buzzes around them. Other images of Elora sitting on a castle balcony with a smile on her face and Bianca siting at a desk reading a spell book while drinking tea flash across the screen. Ember sits by her mother's side while Flame help Nestor by carrying books back to the shelf for him.

_With friends by your side,_

_You will reach for the sky._

Images of Spyro and his friends traveling through a portal and turning into a beam of light shooting straight through the magical rainbow color interior of the portal to the other side.

_As you face tomorrow,_

_With_ your _head held high to the sky._

Images of Spyro, Ember and Flame standing side by side on hill with Hunter and the others behind them gazing up into the rising sky as the sun rises to bring in a new day.

_Soar into the future now._

_No turning back no more._

_The future begins right here and now._

Image of Spyro blasting a door down with fire breath to free prisoners as Nasty and Ripto send their troops to attack. Spyro jumps into the air as his friends unleash their attacks on the troops and send them retreating back to their leaders.

_With a warrior's endless courage,_

_And Hero's heart you will find your destiny._

Images of Spyro and Ember sitting on a cliff watching a sunset. Ember reaches over and kisses Spyro on the cheek. Elora shows up with a frown and the two girls get into a shoving match with each other as Spyro just groans.

_Are you ready now. _Echoes

Images of Reeco and Ryua sitting in darkness and glaring at magical viewing window as the camera pans around to behind the viewing window as Reeco destroys it with a blast of dark energy.

_Face your destiny._

_Awaken the hero,_

_The hero deep within._

Images of Reeco and Ryua gazing down from the black citadel at Spyro and his friends as they fight their way up to them.

_Face your destiny, Spyro. _Spyro echoes twice before the the final verse repeats one last time Final image of Spyro and and Reeco racing toward each other and starting to glow as they approach each other. Spyro glows gold while Reeco glows black. Soon they collide and a huge flash of white light flashes as the camera image blacks out to be replace with a white robe wearing Spyro that looks at the camera with flashing gold eyes.

_Spyro: Dragon of Destiny..._

-------------------------------

**Episode Two - Reunions, New Rivals and Revelations**

Artisan City, on route to Dragon Elder Nestor's Residence

Unaware of the coming and going visitor from another realm, Spyro and his friends walked through the once Artisan Village. Spyro and Ember walked quietly side by side while Flame, on the other hand, continued to walk behind them with a sour expression on his face. In truth, he was still a little upset at the earlier conversation between him and Ember. _She loves Spyro but only likes me! _He thought to himself as he growled quietly to himself. Unfortu-nately, Spyro and Ember heard his growl and turn around to see what was wrong with him.

"Flame, are you okay, pal." Spyro asked as he patted his friend on the shoulder. Flame looked at Spyro and sighed before looking over at Ember. She sighed and gently touched Spyro's shoulder getting his attention.

"Actually, I think..." Ember started to say but Flame interrupted her.

"I am fine, Spyro, I was just wondering how long it was going to take to get to Nestor's home." Flame asked as he faked a yawn. "I am getting tired of walking." Spyro glanced between Flame and Ember and noticed that their expressions were not happy.

_Okay, what is wrong with this picture?_ Spyro thought to himself before he heard an old friend shouting his name from the distance. "Huh..." Spyro said before being bowled over by a yellow vest wearing mole. Ember and Flame recognized the mole as the professor's nephew, Blink and laughed. Spyro grinned sheepishly and lifted Blink off of him with both arms as he sat up. "Nice to see you again too, Blink. Now, if you don't mind... give me a hand." Spyro reached his left paw up to Blink and Blink grabbed it with his right paw and pulled. When realized that one paw wasn't going to be enough he used both paws and pulled harder.

"Oh, I am sorry about that." Blink said as he continued to pull and pull and pull some more without moving the purple dragon an inch. "Man, you have really grown since the last time I seen you."

"No problem, Blink." Spyro said with a smile as he patiently watched as his friend continue to try and pull him to his feet. "Having trouble, buddy?" Blink frowned at him and turned to Ember and Flame and gestured over to them.

"Hey, could you two give me a hand with this. I never realize how heavy Spyro was until now. I am so glad I landed on him and not the other way around otherwise I wouldn't be able to ever walk again." Ember and Flame came over and took over while Blink stood off to the the side to catch his breath. Once Spyro was back on his feet he walked over to his panting friend and shook his paw.

"Sorry about that. I was just playing with you, Blink. How have you been doing?" Spyro asked as he looked Blink over and smiled. _You have buffed up a little, Blink. _Spyro thought as he gave his mole friend another quick glance. Blink had indeed grown a little more muscular over the last three years. The growth had made Blink change his clothes to more loose fitting ones then the form fitting ones he had when they had first met.

"Fine. I have been doing fine, pal. I am sorry I nearly ran over you, but I was just so excited to see you. Spyro, it is so good to see you again." Blink said as he finished his examination of his old dragon buddy. "You are looking well. How was your vacation? My uncle has some-thing he needs to tell you and I think..."

"Whoa... whoa, slow down, Blink. I will go see your uncle as soon as I can. But right now me and my friends are going to head to Nestor's home to relax, eat dinner and get caught up. You are welcome to come along if you like."

"Yeah, you are welcome," Flame said with a smile. "Just hurry up because I am tired and hungry." Spyro and Blink looked at each other and grinned while Ember sighed and shook her head.

"I see he hasn't changed much in three years. Still the same impatient dragon he was three years ago." Blink said.

Flame's eyes opened wide as he glared at Blink and then sighed. "I am not at all impatient. I just hate traveling at this time of the day..." He glanced up at the sky and noticed that sun was slowly starting to go down. "Well, night... It will be night soon."

Spyro laughed as he and Blink continued walking toward their destination. "Okay, Flame, just be patient. We'll be there soon enough." He suddenly stopped briefly and bent his head over. As he did he closed his eyes and gently rubbed his head with his left paw.

"Spyro, what's wrong?" Blink asked as he looked at his friend. Spyro didn't respond but he did fall to his knees scaring his friends.

Ember touched his shoulder gently and he opened his eyes to look up at her. "Spyro, are you alright?" He nodded and tried to smile, but then he growled low and gritted his teeth as he again held his head as the same strange pain hit him again._ Something is wrong with him._ Ember thought to herself as she glanced over at Flame and Blink. Flame and Blink both noticed her worried glance and they silently nodded in agreement that something was indeed wrong with their friend.

Spyro noticed the frowns on Blink, Flame and Ember's faces and gave them a small com-forting smile. "Hey, I am okay guys. It is just a headache. I have been getting them lately but it is nothing serious. Don't worry about."

Ember, Blink and Flame looked at each other but their frowns didn't go away. Spyro noticed and sighed. "Spyro, what is wrong buddy?" Flame asked as they started walking again.

Spyro frowned and closed his eyes. Flame and Ember looked at him and noticed that he was doing something they had never seen him do before. He was chanting. "Spyro, what are you...?" Ember was interrupted as Spyro started to glow white and then gold. "What's happening? Spyro.." She said as she, Flame and Blink backed away from him. As they did the golden glow vanished and Spyro opened his eyes.

"I am fine, guys." Spyro said as he held up his wrists. Ember, Blink and Flame stared at them because they saw the gold arm bands that had appeared around both wrists.

"Where did you get those arm bands from, Spyro?" Ember asked as she touched each of them gently with her left paw. "They feel like they aren't there but we see them. I know I haven't ever seen them before."

Flame nodded in agreement as he too looked at the bands. "Ember's right, we have never

seen them before. Right, Blink?" Blink nodded as Flame asked, "Where...?"

Spyro held up a talon finger to his lips and smiled. "I'll tell you guys after we get to Nestor's home. I promise." He then patted each of them on the shoulder and started walking again. Ember, Blink and Flame silently nodded and followed Spyro as he lead them on to their destination.

Two Hours Later...

"Are we there yet, Spyro?" Flame asked as he looked around at the new shops that lined the street they were walking on. "I still can believe how large this town has become in just three short years."

Spyro looked over his shoulder at Flame and grinned. _Yep, just like Blink said he is still is as impatient as ever. He he, at least Flame hasn't changed in that department._ He thought to himself. "I know what you mean. It is amazing to see this town become so large in such a short time. Oh, by the way, Flame, be patient. We'll be at Nestor's place soon and then I can tell you guys about these arm bands I got while I was on vacation with Sparx." _Hmm, I wonder where he is anyway. _Spyro thought as his dragonfly friend came to mind. _Oh well, I am sure he'll pop up soon._

"I hope so because I am tired of walking. Hey, Spyro, I was curious about Sparx. Where is he and..." Flame started to ask, but he was interrupted by a fimilar voice that made Blink and all three dragons, especially Spyro frown and cringe a little. "Spyro is that who I think it is?" Flame asked with a slight growl of irritation present in his voice.

"Yeah, Flame it is him." Spyro groaned as he rubbed his forehead with his right paw. "Dear god, I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with him today."

"I don't see him yet and that is a good thing because that means he is still looking for us. Let's get to Nestor's home as quickly as possible. What do you guys say?" Ember asked as she started walking faster. Spyro, Flame and Blink answered her question by silently nodding their heads in agreement and increased their own speed.

"Spyro! Where are you? I have something I want to show you." Spyro and company frowned as they dropped to four legs and started to run as they heard the voice of their follower get even closer. It took them ten more minutes, but they soon came to the gate of Nestor's home.

Standing back up on his hind legs, Spyro quickly knocked on the gate and waited... and waited... and waited. "Oh come on!" Spyro growled as he knocked on the gate harder denting the metal slightly with his stength by accident. "Nestor, please don't do this to me! Open the gate and let me and my friends in before we have to deal with..."

"Oh, Spyro, there you and your friends are. Nestor told me to tell you that he was gone on Elder business and wouldn't be home for a few days. He told me to open the gate for you guys and that is what I am here to do. But first I need you to..."

Spyro groaned and looked at the one person who had always been a pain in the but to him and many other dragons for years. Moneybags... The money grubbing bane of a bear that never seem to get enough money. _Dear god, why did it have to be him. Nestor, you and I are going to have a serious little talk about Moneybags when you get back from the gathering of the old fossils._ "Hi, Moneybags! What do you need me to do?"

Moneybags smiled and the smile made Spyro shiver slightly as a bad feeling began to creep up his spine. "Nothing. I am just here to unlock the gate and let you guys in."

Spyro and his friends sighed in relief. _Maybe Moneybags isn't such a bad guy after all... _Spyro thought to himself with a smile.

"But first I need you guys to give me 2000 gems for going through all this trouble. Besides..., " Moneybags looks at his watch. "my shop is still open and I don't want to leave it unattend-ed for too long. 500 gems from each of you should cover my costs..."

_Then again, this is Moneybags we're talking about after all. He would sell his own mommy up the stream for a kings ransom if it made him richer. _Spyro thought as he glared at the bear. "Listen here, Moneybags." Spyro growled as he walked up to the bear and looked him in the eye and he could now because he and his two dragon friends were now Moneybag's height thanks to the recent growth spurt each of them had had. Blink, on the other hand, wouldn't ever reach the same height as Moneybags because he was a mole. "You know that none of us have that kinda money on us at the moment. I just got back from my vacation at Dragon Shores and Ember and Flame haven't been out collecting any gems. And Blink, I know doesn't have any gems. Am I right guys?" They all nodded their heads and continued to look at the bear with a glare that would have scared anyone with common sense to death. _Unfortunately, Moneybags doesn't have any common sense consider-ing all the times he has done stupid things for some of my old enemies for money. Why the elders have put up with him for all this time after what he has done amazes me._ Spyro thought as his glare darken slightly making Moneybags back up a little. "Why are you even asking us for that kinda of money anyway?"

Moneybags laughed nervously and reached into his jacket pocket pulling out the gate key to Nestor's home. He held it out to the dragon trio and when Ember tried to grab it he quickly pulled it away and waved it in front of them in a tauting manner. "Now, now, I want the money for my service. I apologize if this is making you guys upset but I am after all doing you guys a favor and unlocking Nestor's gate. I could have just stayed at my shop and attend to my business. I may have made some money off of customers but since I came here to unlock the gate for you guys I am losing money. Every minute I spend away from my shop I could be making money. I hope you young dragons understand that time is money to me. Nothing personal, how about 1,000 gems and we call it a deal. What do you say? Huh...!"

"What! Are you kidding?" Flame growled. "You aren't doing us a favor you greedy, low down two timing pig. Nestor gave you the key to give to us not for you to take advantage of the situation and try to make a quick buck off of us."

Ember looked Moneybags in the eye and mumbled under her breath a spell that would take care of the money-grubbing bear. Moneybags looked at Ember warily and back up when she walked closer to him. "Hey, what do you think you are do... ing?" Moneybags manged to say before his eyes closed and he fell over snoring.

Spyro smiled and Flame and Blink looked at Ember as she reached down and grabbed the keys from Moneybag's left paw. She gave one last look at the sleeping bear and grinned. "That oughta shut him up for a while. I swear this guy is as annoying as they come. Asking for gems from us just to open Nestor's gate... what nerve!" Ember shook her head as she walked between Spyro and Flame and headed over to the golden gate.

Flame looked down at the sleeping bear and then glanced over to Ember as she slid the key into the lock and opened the gate. "Hey, Ember, what are we going to do with old greedy-bags here." Flame looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was setting. "Night is coming and..."

"Flame is right, Ember," Blink says as he glances up at the sky too and notices that storm clouds seem to be gathering. "I don't like Moneybags anymore then you do but do you think it is right to leave him out here to possibly get rained on."

"Hey, a little water never hurt anyone?" Ember said as she walked back over to her friends. "Besides I say we leave him here to sleep off my spell. If he gets wet, robbed and loses money its no big deal to me because he brought it on himself with his greedy ways. All he had to do was give us this key without asking us to pay him for it. I say we give the key back to him and go inside and lock the gate behind us." Spyro and Flame both laughed while Blink just sighed at the suggestion as they watched Moneybags continue sleeping.

Ember handed Spyro the key and he walked back over to Moneybags. Bending down on one knee Spyro put the key back in the bears jacket pocket. "Heh, you are in for a real surprise when you wake up, greedybags. Okay, guys, let's go inside, relax and find some-thing to eat. I am sure Nestor left food for us." Spryo said as he, Blink and the other two dragons entered Nestor's home and shut the gate behind them locking it tight.

Nestor's Home - Main Hall

As soon as they entered Nestor's large home a familiar face greeted them. In fact, three familar faces. Spyro's mouth fell open as Hunter, Bianca and Elora appeared in front of them. Spyro and his companions walked over to them.

"Hey, buddy, I bet you missed us! Right?" Hunter said as he placed his left paw on Spyro's right shoulder. "Well, say something."

Spyro closed his mouth and cleared his throat. "Okay, I'll say something, Hunter. I want to know how did you guys get in here? The gate was locked and Moneybags had the key."

Before Hunter could answer Bianca smiled. "He did?" She said as she rubbed her furry chin. "Hmm, we didn't know that because we used the other door to get in here."

Flame gave her a stange look. "What other door?" Ember frowned and smacked her head with her left paw as she remembered. Flame looked at Ember with a look of concern on his face. "What's wrong, Ember? Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Flame. I just remember the what the 'OTHER' door Bianca is talking about."

"Well, don't leave us in suspense, Ember, tell us!" Blink said. "What is this other door?"

"It is a portal door. My mother told me about it many times and have seen her and Nestor use it often. I can't believe I forgot about until now." Ember said as Elora quickly stepped forward and gave Spyro a deep muzzle kiss that shocked everyone. Ember's eyes widen and then narrowed in anger as she started taking deep breaths. "What the hell!" She growled as she noticed that Elora had turned her eyes to her as she continued to kiss Spyro. The smug look in her eyes made Ember's face turn darker pink with anger.

Breaking the kiss first, Elora stepped back from Spyro and smiled at Ember. "Ahh, what's wrong, powderpuff? Didn't like seeing how a real female kisses the one she loves. Maybe you need lessons!" As soon as those words left Elora's mouth, Ember's temper exploded and she dived at Elora intending to do the faun serious bodily harm. Unfortunately, for her, Spyro stepped in the way. Seeing that she was about to hit her love instead of her intended target she quickly altered her heading and slammed into the rock wall on the left.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Ember screamed as she got back on her feet. "Spyro, step aside and let me take care of her." Spyro remained where he was and that made Ember laugh as her started to glow. "Okay, I'll just go around you. Hey, Elora, this one is for you, you thieving wench!" Ember launched her magical ice attack from her paws and it was met by wall of flames that came from...

SPYRO

A very angry Spyro who was glowing white slightly. "STOP IT NOW, EMBER!" A golden eyed Spyro roared making Ember cancel her attack in shock at her friend's sudden change in mood. Spyro canceled his own attack and turned his body to look at Elora who was holding onto him from behind. "Let go of me, Elora." He said gently as she looked him in the eye. "Please.."

Elora looked more closely at Spyro and noticed flames of anger that burned in his now golden eyes. _Gold eyes, what the... How? Spyro, what happend to you? _She thought as she continued to hold onto him. "Spyro, I... She started it. I was only trying to show her that you was already taken."

Ember growled. "How dare you claim I start this fight, liar! You are the one who started this with your own actions and I will gladly put an end to..."

"ENOUGH!" Spyro yelled. "Shut up both of you!" Both females looked at there friend in shock because they had never seen this side of him before. Spyro shook Elora off him and started to walk away from them holding his head. "I have headache and you and Ember, Elora aren't helping it get any better. I am not going to standby and let one of my old friends fight with my new friends."

"But, Spyro, I thought we were more then friends. I thought..." Elora said but Spyro held up his paw making her stop.

"That's enough, Elora. I am glad to see all of you, but I am in no mood for this bickering and fighting over who gets to have me. I am not property that you or anyone has a right to possess or own. Get that through your heads. Now, if anyone needs me I'll be in the kitchen fixing dinner." Spyro said as he turned his back to the two females and walked away.

Everyone just looked at each other in silence for while. "Okay, I have seen Spyro get angry before, but this is totally different." Hunter said with a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong with him?" Everyone else just looked at the cheetah and dropped their heads because they had no answer to give him.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Oh boy, Spyro is in for it now. Elora is back and she isn't happy with the current situation at all. Let's see if he can keep the two females in his life for maiming each other too badly. Oh, before I forget I have to put the disclaimer down so you guys will be able to continue to enjoy this story as it unfolds. Otherwise, I'll be in jail and I seriously doubt they will allow me to take my laptop to prison with me.

I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Blah blah blah... Let's move on...

**Review Replies:**

**Hunterwolf:** Thank you for reviewing my story. I hope you will enjoy where this is going storywise. This will be a SpyroxEmber love story eventually. Right now it is a lovers triangle between Spyro, Ember and Elora. Flame is also involved... Okay, it is slightly a lovers square. Hunter and Bianca get engaged in this episode.

**Lithe:** The mystery behind Spyro's new powers are going to start getting some explaining in this episode. As for Elora, she is going to return to her normal self in this chapter. She was just being overprotective of Spyro and picking at Ember who isn't on friendly terms with her. She and Ember have met before and that meeting was not a good one. Don't worry they will start working out their differences in this episode.

**Icewolf9:** Here it is, episode 3. Spyro's powers are going to get some serious development starting here. As for the gold eyes that Spyro now have it is connected to his new powers as well to a certain event that takes place in this episode. Here are the answers to the two questions asked

1) At the moment it is a lovers triangle between Spyro, Ember and Elora. In the end though it will be Spyro and Ember who become mates. Elora will fall for someone else.

2) As for Hunter and Bianca, I have to say yes. They will have twins. In fact, Hunter and Bianca get engaged in this episode. The twins, Khan and Tina will appear in an upcoming time travel episode in season two. They won't be alone two other time travelers will come with them. The other travelers will be two dragons named Skyler and Blaze. Yep, the two dragons are the future son and daughter of Spyro and Ember. Oh yes, the twins are cute and trouble makers. Khan looks like his father while Tina looks like her mother. The twist is that Khan is the magic user and Tina is the archer. They are a complete reverse of each other. There appearances will be a mix of both parents. The same goes for Skyler and Blaze.

Okay, that's done. Now, let's continue.. shall we...

-----------------------------------------------------

**Previously on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny -**

"Fine. I have been doing fine, pal. I am sorry I nearly ran over you, but I was just so excited to see you. Spyro, it is so good to see you again." Blink said as he finished his examination of his old dragon buddy. "You are looking well. How was your vacation? My uncle has some-thing he needs to tell you and I think..."

**-------------------------------------------------**

"Spyro, what's wrong?" Blink asked as he looked at his friend. Spyro didn't respond but he did fall to his knees scaring his friends.

Ember touched his shoulder gently and he opened his eyes to look up at her. "Spyro, are you alright?" He nodded and tried to smile, but then he growled low and gritted his teeth as he again held his head as the same strange pain hit him again._ Something is wrong with him._ Ember thought to herself as she glanced over at Flame and Blink. Flame and Blink both noticed her worried glance and they silently nodded in agreement that something was indeed wrong with their friend.

Spyro noticed the frowns on Blink, Flame and Ember's faces and gave them a small com-forting smile. "Hey, I am okay guys. It is just a headache. I have been getting them lately but it is nothing serious. Don't worry about."

Ember, Blink and Flame looked at each other but their frowns didn't go away. Spyro noticed and sighed. "Spyro, what is wrong buddy?" Flame asked as they started walking again.

Spyro frowned and closed his eyes. Flame and Ember looked at him and noticed that he was doing something they had never seen him do before. He was chanting. "Spyro, what are you...?" Ember was interrupted as Spyro started to glow white and then gold. "What's happening? Spyro.." She said as she, Flame and Blink backed away from him. As they did the golden glow vanished and Spyro opened his eyes.

"I am fine, guys." Spyro said as he held up his wrists. Ember, Blink and Flame stared at them because they saw the gold arm bands that had appeared around both wrists.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As soon as they entered Nestor's large home a familiar face greeted them. In fact, three familar faces. Spyro's mouth fell open as Hunter, Bianca and Elora appeared in front of them. Spyro and his companions walked over to them.

"Hey, buddy, I bet you missed us! Right?" Hunter said as he placed his left paw on Spyro's right shoulder. "Well, say something."

**---------------------------------------------**

"Ouch, that hurt!" Ember screamed as she got back on her feet. "Spyro, step aside and let me take care of her." Spyro remained where he was and that made Ember laugh as her started to glow. "Okay, I'll just go around you. Hey, Elora, this one is for you, you thieving wench!" Ember launched her magical ice attack from her paws and it was met by wall of flames that came from...

SPYRO

A very angry Spyro who was glowing white slightly. "STOP IT NOW, EMBER!" A golden eyed Spyro roared making Ember cancel her attack in shock at her friend's sudden change in mood. Spyro canceled his own attack and turned his body to look at Elora who was holding onto him from behind. "Let go of me, Elora." He said gently as she looked him in the eye. "Please.."

Elora looked more closely at Spyro and noticed flames of anger that burned in his now golden eyes. _Gold eyes, what the... How? Spyro, what happend to you? _She thought as she continued to hold onto him. "Spyro, I... She started it. I was only trying to show her that you was already taken."

Ember growled. "How dare you claim I started this fight, liar! You are the one who started this with your own actions and I will gladly put an end to..."

"ENOUGH!" Spyro yelled. "Shut up both of you!" Both females shut up as they looked at their friend in shock, because in all the years they known him, they had never seen this side of him before. Spyro shook Elora off him and started to walk away from them holding his head. "I have headache and you and Ember, Elora aren't helping it get any better. I am not going to standby and let one of my old friends fight with my new friends."

"But, Spyro, I thought we were more then friends. I thought..." Elora said but Spyro held up his paw making her stop.

He sighed as he turned his golden gaze on Elora. "That's enough, Elora. I am glad to see all of you, but I am in no mood for this bickering and fighting over who gets to have me. I am not property that you or anyone has a right to possess or own. Get that through your heads. Now, if anyone needs me I'll be in the kitchen fixing dinner." Spyro said as he turned his back to the two females and walked away.

Everyone just looked at each other in silence for while. "Okay, I have seen Spyro get angry before, but this is totally different." Hunter said with a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong with him?" Everyone else just looked at the cheetah and dropped their heads because they had no answer to give him.

**---------------------------------------------------**

Now

"Come on guys." Hunter said as he looked at each of his friends."Some of you must have a suggestion or two. No answer came as Hunter and the others continued to stare at each other for a few minutes longer before they decided to head for the large kitchen. As soon as they entered they found Spyro sitting at the head of the long dinner table, that was oftenly used for celebrations and parties that the Elder Dragons usually had at certain times of the year, with his head bowed low in his hands. He wasn't happy and they could tell from his depressed look. _I have never seen him like this. _ Ember thought as she started to head over to comfort him, but decided that maybe that wasn't such a good idea to do at the moment. Instead she sat at the table three chairs away from him. The others followed suit and also sat as far as they could from their friend.

With thoughts of dinner temporarily forgotten, Hunter and everyone else sat quietly glancing over at their friend with feelings of concern. This silence lasted for thirty minutes...

After that time had come and gone Hunter carefully stood up and walked down to the head of the table and looked at his depressed friend. "Okay, enough of this, Spyro. I am sorry if this sounds rude or hurtful but we need to know! What is wrong with you? We need... no, as your friends, we deserve to know." Spyro looked up at Hunter with teary eyes and Hunter took a slight step back in shock and frowned. Hunter noticed that Spyro's eyes had returned to their normal purple color and he sighed to himself quietly but the frown didn't go away. _In all the years I have known him, Spyro has never let his emotions get out of control like this. He has always been so cool and collected._ Hunter thought with a frown. _Maybe, this has something to do with what happened two weeks ago. Okay, I know I should have helped Spyro with that fight but what could I have done. Well at least he saved my life from that black dragon. Man, that guy was a good fighter. I wonder if that is what is bothering him..._

Flashback - Two weeks ago...

_It had happened while me and Spyro were out walking along the ocean shores of Dragon Shore. We had been talking to each other about many things. The discussion mostly surrounded me and Bianca. While we had talked Sparx buzzed happily around us listening to every word we said. It had been a good day for me as Hunter recalled because I had earlier that day finally got up enough courage to finally propose to Bianca. She had said 'yes' and that had put me on cloud nine._

_"Congratulations, Hunter. I am happy for you and Bianca. You two will make the perfect couple." Spyro had said as he gently patted me on the back to keep from knocking me to the ground. Spyro had been his usual self then... happy and not an emotional wreck. We had kept walking along the beach heading in the direction of the fair grounds when all of a sudden it had happened..._

_Spyro had stopped talking and his eyes had narrowed as he started glancing around nervously. I noticed that Spyro's mood had shifted to one of caution. "Spyro... buddy, what's wrong?" I had asked and Spyro had looked at me with a worried expression._

_"Hunter, move... NOW!" Spyro roared as he jumped to the right quickly. I hadn't questioned Spyro's command, I had just jumped left and it turns out that it had been in just nick of time, because a black portal opened up where we had been standing just seconds before._

_"What the...!" I had said as a dragon neither of us had never seen before floated through the portal and just hovered over the ground looking at both of us with a calm expression. The dragon had been totally black from head to tail. Only his horns and the spikes that flowed down his back to the tip of his spade shaped tail were a different color. They were silver and from their appearance they were dagger sharp. The dragon had also been much larger then Spyro was by two feet and he wore metal arm and leg bands that were decorated with unusual patterns or runes. He also had muscles, powerful muscles that were easily seen by both of us. This dragon was much older then both of us and he was obviously a warrior from the way he looked at us. That look was one of total confidence and it was that look that scared me. "Who are you?" I had asked trying to keep the obvious fear out of my voice as the black dragon had stopped hovering and landed gently on the sand. He then walked toward me in a stalking manner. His manner raised red flags in me and I started to back away from him._

_The dragon had carefully sped up his approach as a sinster fang-filled smile appeared on his face. "Does it matter, kitty cat?" He had asked in a deep powerful voice that had raised the fur on my back just as he suddenly struck. I was caught unaware by his speed and fell to the sandy ground winded as he elbowed me in the chest. He had then reached down and picked me up by the throat. As he lifted me up off the ground with his left arm, he laughed and tighten his grip on my neck. I gasped as it became harder to breath. "You are about to die anyway so there is no time for proper introductions. I hope you enjoyed your life because as of now it is over."_

_His claws seem to extend at just that moment and just as he was about to use a little more of his strength to crush my neck, Spyro had dived at us and knocked me loose from what would have been the end of my of life. "Leave my friend alone, you jerk. If you want to fight someone then take on someone your own size." Spyro had roared as he stood back up on his feet. "Hunter, get out of here, I'll handle this jerk myself." I had quietly nodded and moved out of the way as my friend quickly charged toward our new unwelcomed visitor._

_I looked around and found that Sparx was unconsious in the sand. He must have been knocked out by the energy that dark portal was putting off. That meant Spyro was on his own and that if he got hurt too badly he could and would die. **Oh no, be careful Spyro.**_I had thought._ I had had a plan but seeing Sparx out cold changed that. Whatever plan I had been thinking up died in my head at that moment because without Sparx there was no way to get help. I was stuck here powerless as I watched my friend take on our unwelcome visitor.** Wait a minute... maybe I can help him out in some way.**_I thought _as I looked down at my waist where my new folded wrist bow rested. The new bow had been a gift from Spyro for my birthday a week ago. The new bow was small enough to be mounted on my new metal gauntlets that Bianca had given as birthday present. The bow and gauntlets combined were special due to the fact that both of them were able to fire different elemental energy arrows that, if I remembered correctly, materialized right when I activated both of them. Bianca had told me that the new gauntlets allowed me to tap into whatever magic force that was present and make that force into my arrows. I could make an endless supply as long as I focused my will on tht task and didn't become distracted. I smiled then as I closed my eyes and moved my gauntlet-clad firing arm down to my waist. **I don't know who you are but you'll find out that this so-called kitty kat has claws that can kick your scaly behind.**_ I had thought _as the metal gauntlet found the bow, connected to it and powered up. **Oh yeah, now it is time to party, Hunter style.**_

_Meanwhile... while I had been making my preparations to assist my pal, Spyro had already struck and missed his large target. The black dragon had laughed and just jumped aside as Spyro had came within a hairs breath of striking him. "How pathetic you are, Spyro! I expected you to be more of a challenge considering the fact that you defeated so many enemies over the years."_

_Spyro had looked at the black dragon and frowned. "Who are you anyway? I am not surprise you have heard of me considering the fact that I am famous across the realms and..."_

_"As arrogant as hell." The black dragon had said with a laugh as he interrupted Spyro making my friend growl in anger. "Well, if you think you can beat me, 'hero', then bring it on. I hope you don't take it too personal after I get through knocking your scaly hide into the sand where it belongs." He had then turned his attention toward me and smiled. He didn't notice my right arm gauntlet was completing the last connections to my bow as he said, "Don't worry, kitty cat, I haven't forgotten about you. Just be patient and I'll take care of you once I get through with your pal." I had just kept a straight face as he spoke as I felt my right arm gauntlet finish connecting to the bow. **You have no idea, pal, who you are dealing with.** _I thought _with a low growl. **Spyro will kick your scaly hide and I'll be right there by his side to finish the job.**_

_Our unwelcome guest had then resumed his battle with my friend. In fact, after he had threaten me, he seem to change gears totally as he went on the offensive and started to attack Spyro with styles I had never seen before. I wasn't worry because my pal had been training with the Peace Keeper Clan for the past year. In fact, after the defeat of Red three years ago, my buddy Spyro had seem to change. He had started traveling around the Dragon Realms and Avalar wearing a cloak and training while he visited all his friends. I think he even went to the Forgotten Realms but that is only a rumor, then again this was Spyro after all so maybe there was some truth to the rumor. No one could get a hold of him for months at a time but then again there was no threat to the Realm so Spyro's help wasn't really needed._

_I had asked him about his descion to travel. He had looked at me and smiled. Apparently, from what Spyro told me during his vacation here with me and Bianca, he had just been so restless lately. I had asked him about it and he had simply told me he had woke up a day after we defeated Red feeling bored and restless. He had tried get rid of the feeling by ACTUALLY cleaning his home and polishing his large gem collection. That task had obviously took him a few days to complete, but unfortunately when he finished he was still restless. He decided to help Nestor and his old school teacher, Mrs. Shoutfire. That hadn't helped so he had decided to go see Tobin, a young Peace Keeper who was the son of a respected family and a friend of his. Apparenly, that had been enough to relieve his restlessness, because he had stayed with Tobin and his family to train for six months. Afterward, he had started traveling going wherever 'the wind and his adventurous spirit took him' as he put it. He had kept traveling for about a year and a half coming and going at will. He always seem to show up on either my doorstep or one of our many other friend's doorsteps at around the time of they were about to celebrate their birthdays. Dumb luck... strange coincidence... nah, just Spyro being himself. In fact, he had just recently returned from the Peace Keepers' Home after spending another six months training with them. I wasn't that surprised considering how Spyro was calmly handling this guy's attacks with equal fury and skill._

_Spyro had first flew up into the air as the black dragon's attacks came at him. Spyro had then dived down and air kicked the black dragon in the head sending him flying backwards a few feet into the sand. The black dragon had quickly jumped back on his feet and had started going at Spyro full force with a flurry of kicks, punches and claw slashes. Spyro had just smiled and blocked each of the attacks. "You call this fighting? Come on! I am barely using any of my true skills on you. Stop fooling around and hit me!" Spyro had said as he had rapidly unleashed a series of punches, kicks and a graceful spin kick to which the dragon blocked but he still took punch in the face and chest that dazed him. Spyro had then flapped his wings and slowly head up into the air._

_Unfortunately, Spyro had underestimated the other dragon's reflexes. The black dragon had smiled as he quickly recovered from Spyro's face and chest punch. He had opened up his mouth and fired BLACK FLAMES right at Spyro. Spyro had dodged it by flying beneath it and closer to the ground and that had been a mistake because the black dragon had simply reached up and grabbed Spyro's left foot. "Alright, if you insist, I'll stop playing around and just kick your arrogant purple ass into the ground!"_

_"Hey, let go of my foot!" Spyro had growled as he looked down at the black dragon and breathed fire down in his direction. The black dragon had merely raised his elbow and blocked the fire attack to the shock of both me and Spyro. "How did you...? No way!" Spyro had said as his opponent laughed._

_"My metal arm band protected me from your attack. What? You didn't honestly think I wear these metal arm bands just because they look pretty. Did you? Heh heh, you may have spent time training with the Peace Keepers but that still changes nothing. You are STILL so predictable, Spyro. I am not Gnasty Gnorc or Ripto or even that loser Red. I am Reeco, leader of the Shadow Dragon Clan and you, Spyro are my enemy. My clan fought your warrior clan ages ago and my clan lost. Now, I intend to avenge that lost by making absolutely sure you never forfill your true destiny." He calmly said as he yanked down hard on Spyro's leg making my friend growl out in pain and flap his now much larger wings harder to maintain his position in the sky._

_"Reeco, what the hell are you talking about? What is this so-called destiny I am suppose to fulfill? Tell me!" Spyro had screamed as he gritted his fangs and unleashed a spinkick in Reeco's face with his other foot freeing his left leg. Spyro had then flew up higher and hovered looking down at his dazed opponent. "Please, Reeco, let's stop this fight now before it goes too far and one of us ends up dead. I don't know understand your claims of past wrongs. How can I if you don't want to sit down and explain it to me." Reeco had simply roared in anger and pain as he looked up at Spyro making Spyro shake his head sadly. "I don't want to kill you, but if you don't stop then I'll have no choice but to carry out my duty. I am Guardian of the Dragon Realms, Reeco and as guardian I won't let you or anyone threaten this realm or its people. You have a choice, Reeco. Don't throw it all away by being stupid!"_

_Reeco had grabbed the left side of his face. I had wondered why until I saw blood dripping between Reeco's paws and then I knew. Spyro had hurt him when he had kicked him in the face. Reeco removed his blood stained paw and revealed three bloody claw marks on the his left cheek. The marks were deep enough to cause a scar and they dripped blood. Lucky for him that Spyro's kick missed his left eye or else he would have had to change his name to Reeco the one-eyed black dragon. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Reeco roared in anger as he flapped his powerful wings and soar up into the air. "I have to admit that was pretty speech 'hero' but that changes nothing. I still choose to continue this fight whether you understand my reasons or not. Now, Spyro, you will die! And once I am done with you I'll kill all of your friends including Ember and Flame. The Vanguard Clan will never again rise to stand in the way of my clans true destiny. Goodbye, Spyro!" He then roared as he started glowing with black energy._

_Spyro looked down at me then and screamed, "Hunter, get out of here now! This guy is serious." I had looked up at him and shook my head as I cocked my bow and fired off a flaming energy arrow. The arrow had struck Reeco and he had responded by shooting a black wave of energy at me with his left paw. I had quickly dodged the wave and fired a second energy arrow. This time it was an arrow made of ice. The ice hit Reeco and froze him for about fifteen seconds give or take a second or two before he broke free with a very ticked off look on his face._

_"Not bad, kitty kat, I seem to have underestimated you after all!" Reeco had roared as he raised his right paw and black bubble of energy formed around it. "But don't worry, I don't intend to let that happen again! Say goodbye."_

_I don't know what Spyro saw but he had then screamed, "HUNTER, LISTEN VERY CAREFULLY TO ME! DON'T TRY AND BE A HERO. GET YOUR FURRY BEHIND OUT OF HERE... NOW! I RECOGNIZE THIS ATTACK. TOBIN TOLD ME ABOUT IT. THAT IS THE BLACK DRAGON TECHNQUE ATTACK. THAT ATTACK CAN RIP THE VERY LIFE FROM YOUR BODY IF IT HITS YOU!"_

_"What the hell... You have to be kidding me!" I yelled back as I started running and firing energy arrows back at Reeco._

_"Hunter, stop firing your energy arrows. You are helping him gain the power he needs to use his attack on you. Just run."_

_"What about you, buddy?" I screamed back to him as I stopped firing arrows and retracted the bow. "I can't just leave you here to fight this guy. You need my help to..." Spyro shook his head interrupting me._

_"No, Hunter, you can't help me now." He then paused as if a thought came to him at that moment. "Wait, you can help me. Go get Bianca and bring her back here. Her magic will..." Spyro didn't get the chance to say anything else as Reeco exploded in dark energy and sent a huge dragon-shaped shockwave of black energy that flew toward both of us Wait... BOTH OF US._

_"Oh, HELL!" We both screamed as I ran like hell while Spyro tried to dodge the wave. I mangaged to get out of the range of the wave, but Spyro hadn't been so lucky. The wave had hit him, even though he had managed to fly up high enough to lessen the effects of the wave as it weaken the farther it had to travel and shield himself, it still HIT him and hurt him. He roared in pain as the wave sent him free falling toward the sandy grounds below._

_"SPYRO, NOooo!" I screamed as I quickly fired off another arrow toward him. As the flew toward Spyro, I closed my eyes and focused on the arrow. My gauntlet started to feel warm and I opened my eyes, looked up and smiled. The arrow had transformed into bubbles of air under my falling friend just like I had wanted it to do and had slowed Spyro's descent long enough for him to regain control over his flight. Spyro looked over in my direction gave me a thumbs up and then he turned and flew back toward Reeco, who was also in the air but at a much lower altitude. Spyro was hurt but he push himself to go on. As he neared Reeco he took a deep breath and fired a large fire ball at Reeco. Reeco slapped the ball of fire aside. Spyro shot another fire ball at him and then sharply changed directions. Reeco didn't see Spyro change direction, because he was busy getting rid of the second fire ball that Spyro had sent his way. Spyro circled around and dived into Reeco from behind._

_Reeco roared as Spyro collided with him and as he fell toward the ground below he turned his head around and shot black flames straight at Spyro. Spyro crossed his arms in front of him and started glowing white as he powered up what looked like a magical barrier. Yep, it was a magical barrier, in fact it was the Celestial Barrier. I recognized it immediately as the same one that Ember and Bianca had taught him how to use last year. How Bianca learned how to use a dragon defense barrier? Hmm, now that was the million dollar question I wish I had a answer for. Unfortunately, it is a mystery I have yet to figure out the answer too. As for the Celestial barrier, it could block many elemental attacks, but it all depended on how powerful the attack was and how skillful aka powerful the one who was using the barrier was. If the barrier user was not strong enough to hold the barrier up against the force of the elemental attack being wielded at it then it would fail leaving its user totally drained and vulnerable to whatever attack that was currently hitting it. Because of this fact, few dragons ever use this magical defense barrier unless it was in desperation. **Oh man, please let Spyro be strong enough to block this**. _I though this thought _simply because Spyro was getting tired and he had been hurt by the Black Dragon attack Reeco had fired at both of us. I feared that even though he was very tough that he was either nearing or was already over the limit of his physical abilities. If continued to push himself at this rate he would last much longer._

_The black flames hit the barrier and for brief minute the barrier held... at least until the flames exploded. Which surprised and scared me because I have never seen that before. Apparently, the explosion was too much for Spyro's already weaken strength to handle and the barrier flashed white and then shattered like glass sending a screaming Spyro flying toward Reeco. Reeco laughed as he powered up again. "Goodbye, 'hero'!" Reeco fired another much smaller Black Dragon wave at Spyro. Spyro saw the wave and somehow mangaged to dodge it._

_"Shut up, Reeco! If you think you are going to win against me then you are in for a major surprise. I won't lose. I will win this fight. Now, let's get this over with!" Spyro gapsed tiredly as he dived toward Reeco at full speed. Spyro changed his breath attack and breathed a small beam of ice at Reeco._

_Reeco slapped the ice attack aside. "Okay, whatever you say, 'hero'!" He calmly said as he had grabbed Spyro in mid-dive. He kneed Spyro in the stomach knocking the air from him and then he grabbed his left foot and threw him down making Spyro roar out in pain as he was sent slamming into the ground at full force. Once he was down and dazed by not only the pain in his injured left foot and stomach but also fatigue, Reeco smiled, changed gears again and went into ass kicking mode. Spyro was so battered and tired from the fall and his injured left leg that as he tried to block the other dragon's attacks he wasn't able to do so quite as well as before. Reeco took full advantage of Spyro's condition and punched him in the face and chest repeatly making him growl in pain and fall to his knees. "Having fun yet, 'hero'? I told you I was different from your old enemies. I am no push over like they were and you arrogantly thought you could beat me. Don't make me laugh! Well I hope you enjoy the view of the sandy ground because you are going to be seeing it alot after I buried you six feet under it!" He then picked Spyro up by the throat and held him in the air as if he weighed nothing. After holding him there for a little while he tossed Spyro up into the air and as Spyro came back down to the ground dazed Reeco jumped up into the air, spinning around using his black wings to help, and kicked him in the chest hard sending Spyro flying five feet through the air. He landed roughly on his left leg making the damage done worst and making him roar out in pain as he sat down in the sand taking deep breaths._

_"I can't give up." Spyro had growled in pain, as he struggled to get up. "You are going down, Reeco. One way or another!"_

_Reeco clapped his paws. "Bravo, your determination is truly inspiring, Spyro but then again I expect no less from a Vanguard warrior. I am honored that I had the chance to fight you to the death." Reeco then seemed to vanish into a black beam and shoot across the ground slamming into Spyro sending him to the ground face down. "Now," He said as he rematerialized and started to bring his sharp talons down into Spyro's unprotected back. "It ends!"_

_"Actually, no it doesn't," Spyro growled as he quickly turned over and grabbed Reeco' taloned paw. Spyro then smiled and kicked Reeco in the chest with his good leg as he back flipped to his four feet or three feet in this case. "My my my aren't you overconfident, big shot. I am not finished yet, Reeco! I maybe tired but I refuse to give up and let you win." Spyro had then took up a battle stance on his three legs. "Time to lose, Reeco."_

_Reeco smiled at Spyro's comment and dropped down to a four legged stance, copying Spyro._

_Seeing that Spyro was more hurt then he was letting on I quickly ran over to him. "Spyro, you have to stop before..." I didn't get to say much as Reeco unleashed a black beam of energy my way. Thank god it was a Black Dragon beam but it was still could kill me. How did I know? Just call it a hunch and leave at that. As the beam flew toward me, its speed increased and I knew there was no way I could move out of the way in time to avoid being hit so I just closed my eyes, threw my arms up in front of my face and prepared myself for the end. Instead, it didn't happen. I opened my eyes and saw that Spyro had blocked the attack._

_"Are- you- okay-, buddy?" Spyro gasped as he looked at me with a smile. Blood was dripping out of his mouth and the smoking chest wound I saw when I looked down. I looked back up into his eyes as tears started to fill mine. I knew he was dying and there was nothing I could do to save him._

_"No, Spyro! You didn't have to risk your life like this for me." That smile I have always known never left his face as he looked at me, shook his head._

_"I- had- to- do- it- because- you- are- my- friend,- Hun-ter. I- always- pro- tect my- friend-...s." His eyes then closed and his head fell back lifeless into my arms. As that happened it felt like time just stopped for me. My friend, Spyro had been the one person who I knew I could always count on. Watching him die to save me changed me. I no longer thought of Spyro as just my friend... he was my brother-in-arms. We both were fighters... warriors... protecting all that we held dear from people who only knew how to cause misery, suffering and pain to accomplish their goals. I looked up then and glared at Reeco as my face creased into an angry snarl._

_"I swear, Reeco that you will pay for this!" I then looked back down as I cradled Spyro head in my arms. "Spyro! You can't be gone. Come on buddy, please say something." Tears started falling as I softly cried. I hadn't cried like this since I lost my family years ago and became an orphan. "Please don't leave me like this!" I cried as I shook him. When he didn't respond it felt like a dam behind my eyes had just burst because I just broke down and started crying uncontrollably, because I knew he was dead. He had died saving me. I gently laid his head down on the sandy beach before I glance up angrily, with tears in my eyes, and saw that Reeco was smiling. He was taking his time to gather dark energy to attack again. I growled in anger and glared at the black dragon from crouched position. I knew if someone didn't stop him before he finished powering up then I was going to join Spyro in death. I looked back down at Spyro one last time as I powered up my bow to fight Reeco to the death, if necessary. "Come on, Spyro. Please come back. You have to because you are the Guardian. Who is going to protect us from people like Reeco if you aren't around? SPYRO!" At that moment, Reeco unleashed his attack and a miracle took place. I don't know how it happened but it did happen..._

_Spyro started glowing gold and as I looked back down at him he grabbed my left paw with his own in a tight grip. The energy from my left arm gauntlet flared up and then flow into Spyro. The flow stopped and then I felt a powerful energy flow through me. The energy was warm, bright and full of a a type of power I had never felt before. "What's happening..." I screamed as the energy started to flood my system. I felt like I was drowning in it and as I reached up in a silent plea for help the world flashed gold as a taloned paw grabbed my paw and pulled me out. My eyes opened and I looked down. "SPYRO..." I calmly said._

_Flashing with golden energy, Spyro, with his eyes still closed smiled. "I am okay, Hunter. In fact, I feel quite good. Thank you for being a true friend and helping me out when I needed the help." The golden flash had then vanished and he had opened his eyes. When I looked at his eyes I gasped in surprise at what I saw..._

_"What the..."_

_In place of his normal purple eyes were golden ones. He turned those gold orbs to look at me as he quickly sat up, totally healed. "Hunter, don't move." He said in a whispery tone of voice. I had only nodded because I was too shock-ed to respond. Spyro had died in my arms and then he had miraclously come back somehow. I have never believed in miracles considering all my life I have felt alone. I lost my family tragicly to a disease. My villiage got destroyed by a fire and I grew up depending on myself. Until I had met Spyro and Bianca and my other friends I had thought that some worldly force hated me for some reason. It had felt that way to me for years, but Spyro had changed that with his friendship and Bianca with her kind heart. I never thought I would meet people like Spyro, Bianca, Elora and my other friends, but I did and thank whatever god that exist out there for giving me the chance to meet these wonderful people I care so deeply for. What tragedy once took from me, Spyro and my friends had given it all back to me with their kindness, friendship and most of all their love. If I was about to die here then at least my friend, no brother Spyro was here with me at the end..._

_Spyro turned his eyes to the approaching attack and quickly jumped to his feet. "Darkness, be eclipsed by the light and begone!" He roared raising his paw at the coming dark wave attack. A few moments later, the attack was obliterated by a golden beam of energy that shot out of Spyro's paw._

_"NO, IT CAN'T BE!" Reeco had roared as he watched in horror as his attack was destroyed by the one person that shouldn't have been able to do anything because he had died. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" Spyro started walking toward him and he started backing up. "YOU DIED! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"_

_"But I am, Reeco." Spyro said calmly in a tone of voice that surprised me. He seemed different somehow and I could-n't quite figure out just how that was possible. I watched as he continued to walk toward Reeco, who now was in panic mode. "Please leave and take your darkness with you. As long as I am Guardian you will never achieve your goals here."_

_"NOooo!" Reeco had roared as he unleashed a flurry of dark attacks at Spyro. Spyro had just kept walking toward him with an expression on his face that was neither a smile or frown. It simply was a simply a serious expression. I had to do a double take because the way Spyro was acting it almost seem like he had grown older somehow. As he had continued to walk toward Reeco, a white glow had formed around his body. The glow was obviously the Celestial Barrier but this version of the barrier was much more powerful because it didn't merely block Reeco's attacks, it com-pletely shattered them. Reeco finally decided that wasting his energy was a bad idea and he turned and ran toward the dark swirling portal. Spyro slowly followed him and as soon as he reached the portal he turned and looked at me and Spyro with red glowing eyes. "This is not over yet, 'hero'! I will be back and next time you will not win!" He roared as he stepped through the portal. The portal closed and Spyro walked over to where the portal had been._

_He examined the location and for the first time since he had come back from the dead... he frowned. I walked over to where Spyro was looking and looked at him. "What's wrong, Spyro? You look toubled about something." Spyro look-ed at me with his strange glowing gold eyes._

_"It's the black portal Reeco used to come here, Hunter. I can feel a trace of the dark energy that was in that portal. I remember feeling this same energy three years ago during our fight against Dragon Elder Red."_

_I sighed and rubbed my head as a headache suddenly materialized. "You mean to say that Reeco was using dark gem energy like Red did." Spyro just quietly nodded as he looked over at the horizon watching the sun as it slowly set and as day was slowly transformed into the star skys of night. I just groaned and shook my head as took my writst bow off my gauntlet and reattach it to the metal clip on my belt. "Great, now we have to deal with another misguided dragon. Spyro, I have a bad feeling about this guy. I think we maybe in for the fight of our lives." Spyro had simply looked at me with those gold eyes of his and nodded in agreement as the two of us had headed back to the new house I had recently built._

_Later that evening..._

_Bianca had shown up not to long after we got back and she had got a good look at the new golden eyed Spyro. She said nothing at first but as we all sat down to eat dinner she spoke up._

_"Hunter, what happened to him?" Bianca asked as she looked at Spyro and ate her salad._

_I looked at her and sighed. "I don't know the exact details, Bianca. But I will say that today we met a black dragon named Reeco and he tried to kill us."_

_"Actually, Bianca, Reeco killed me but due to some unknown reason I am not dead." Spyro said in that same whispery tone of voice as he looked at the her. She had looked at Spyro strangely and then closed her eyes. A few seconds later she opened them again and her facial expression took on one of shock._

_"Spyro, I don't know how but your death has some how changed your magical signature." She said as she gave Spyro a hard look._

_Spyro looked at her and arched an eye brow. "Say what...? What do you mean, Bianca? What has happened to me?"_

_Bianca shook her head and looked down at her feet. "I don't know, Spyro. All I do know is that you seem different somehow. Your dormant magical abilities must have awakened fully as you were dying and when you somehow came back they were altered. I am guessing it might be a built in survival instinct that dragons have. Or maybe, you just got lucky."_

_Spyro frowned and then looked down at the table. "Hunter, I want you and Bianca to keep this to yourselves for now. I don't want anyone else to know."_

_I looked at him and arched my left eye brow. "Why, Spyro, maybe you should tell Elora and everyone else what happen to you. They are your friends too and they have a right to know."_

_"But that is the problem, Hunter, even I don't know what has happened to me." He said in a tone of voice that made me and Bianca sit back in our chairs in shock. Spyro was afraid... deeply afraid of what had happened to him on the beach. I hadn't realized it until now that he scared and that made me stand up, walk around and place comforting paw on Spyro's right shoulder. "Please, guys, until I figure out what has happened to me and what my change might mean I need you guys to keep this to yourselves. Okay!" He then stood up slowly with my paw still on his shoulder. As he turned his gold eyes to me I saw tears and finally I realize that I had been right about him looking older. He had grown older in the last three years and I had never noticed until the fight and his death - rebirth._

_I had then hugged him as he cried and I cried. "It's okay, pal. We'll get through this together. I promise..." Spyro had looked at me and Bianca who had joined in on the hug. As we both watched his eyes changed again. The gold colored pupils faded and his original purple colored ones returned._

_When we both looked at each other in surprise, Spyro had looked at us and asked, "What is it, you guys? What do you see?" Bianca pulled a mirror out of her new blue jacket pocket and held it in front of Spyro so that he could see his reflection. "What the... my eyes... They are back to normal. How?"_

_"I have no idea, Spyro. Maybe your emotions affect when they come and go but since this change in you is still so new there is no way of knowing." Bianca said as she put the mirror back in her jacket pocket. "I'll do some research and maybe I'll find something. What do you say?" Spyro just nodded his head, stood up quietly and left the room leaving me and Bianca to stare at each other in concern._

_"Bianca, what are we going to do? Spyro asked us not to tell the others about his change. I can't keep this a secret from our other friends. It isn't right, but Spyro is like a brother to me. I can't go back on the promise I made him. If I do I would be betraying him and I can't do that to him. Not after all that he has done me, you and everyone else. I don't know what to do, Bianca!" I had said as Bianca hugged me._

_"Don't worry about it now, Hunter. Let's just spend the night together under the moonlight and let these problems go for now. There is always tomorrow." She said with a smile and I nodded and kissed her. We cleaned up the dinner table and spent tonight together looking up at the stars. That was a happy time and then the next day came and we woke up to find Sparx buzzing around our head in anger._

_Spyro was gone and he had left before we woke up because as we walked into the kitchen we noticed that the table had been set. Our breakfast was prepared and sitting on the table along with a note. I picked up the note and turned around to face Bianca as I read it:_

_**Dear Hunter and Bianca,**_

_**Sorry I left like I did, but I have to clear my head of the events of yesterday. I understand that the promise I made you both keep is unreasonable and I won't hold you to it. It is up to you what you want to do. I promise you guys I will see you again soon. Thank you for hospitality and I hope you enjoy your engagement present from me. I made this breakfast specially for you guys. Take care.**_

_**P.S. I know Sparx is still there with you guys. Please tell him I am sorry I left him but I couldn't afford to wake him up because he might have woke you guys up and spoiled the surprise breakfast I fixed for both of you. Hunter, please see to it that he gets back to Dragonfly Falls. I'll go there and get him later. Bianca, I look forward to hearing from you once you have done your research.**_

_**Your best friend,**_

_**Spyro the Dragon**_

_After I had read the note me and Bianca looked at Sparx and Sparx began buzz around like he had lost it and he probably had considering the fact that Spyro had started forgetting to take him with him wherever he went after Red was defeated. Then again Sparx had also been rather moody lately. I think he likes Ember's dragonfly, Blaze, but I could be wrong considering the fact that Blaze, unlike her partner who loves Spyro, isn't interested in Sparx. She does however like Sparky, Flame's Dragonfly. Yeah, I know it is screwed up but what do you expect. This is the Dragon Realm and everyday something strange always happends around here..._

Present

"You know what, Hunter." Spyro whispered as he looked at him. "I am scared. For the first time in my life I am scared. These new powers still scare me even though I have had them for two weeks now. What am I going to do?" Spyro looked back down at the table and Hunter put his paw on Spyro's left shoulder.

"Spyro, I think it is time to tell them the truth of what happened to you at Dragon Shores." Spyro looked at Hunter and then looked down the table at his gathered friends. He then looked back at Hunter and nodded yes.

Screen fades to black

--------------------------

The same opening credits roll...

---------------------------------

**Episode Three - Changes and Secret Relations**

Avalar - Summer Palace - Day Earlier...

A faun stood in a large clearing outside the palace walls. She was putting on a performance for her two friends, a bunny and cheetah. _I hope I don't mess up. _She thought to herself as she begun...

Hunter and Bianca, her two friends watched as she excuted a complex combination of magical rountines and agile flips through ice rings she made with her magic. As she did her moves she thought back to what she had seen and heard earlier. _Ember loves my dragon. That little pink powder puff thinks she can take what is rightfully mine. I'll show her just how wrong she is. No one takes what is mine. NOBODY!_ As she thought this she finished her routine and looked at her small audience. Hunter and Bianca smiled at her as she bowed and walked over to them. "How did I do, guys?"

Hunter stood up and helped Bianca to her feet before patting Elora on the shoulder. "Excellent! You did excellent, Elora. I am sure Spyro will be very happy to see you." Elora frowned and dropped her head and Hunter cleared his throat. "Ah, maybe I shouldn't have said that. I know how you feel about Spyro. Ember..."

Elora growled. "What about that pink powderpuff of a dragoness? Say it! What about her?" Hunter frowned and started to back away but Elora grabbed him and held on tight. "WHAT ABOUT HER!"

"Can't- breath- here- u- are- choking- me." Hunter gasped as Elora held on to him tightly and shook him like a wet rag. "Blacking- out- very- soon."

"Elora, stop it! You are hurting Hunter." Bianca said as she touched her friend's tense shoulder. "Let's talk about the problem instead of killing my soon to be husband. Okay!" Elora looked at Bianca and sighed letting go of Hunter in the process. "Hunter, darling, are you okay."

Hunter coughed and gasped as he slowly took deep breaths to keep from passing out from the temporary lack of air. He gave her a thumbs up as he kept taking deep breaths. Elora dropped her head in shame as she said, "I am sorry, Hunter, I had no right to do that to you. You were only trying to help me." Having caught his breath Hunter looked at Elora and smiled.

"It's okay, I know how you feel. I shouldn't have brought up Ember and your feelings about Spyro." Elora nodded and help her friend to his feet. Once up he looked over Bianca and nodded. "Ready to head to the Dragon Realms?" Elora and Bianca nodded as he checked his carrying bag. "Uh oh, I think we are missing someone."

"No we aren't, Sparx said that he was going to go ahead and meet us there. Besides, I think Spyro will very surprised to see us waiting for him in Nestor's home. Speaking of Nestor, Elora, where is he and the other Elder Dragons?

"I believe they are in a meeting. You do know that Elder Red is missing from his jar in the Professor's lab, don't you?" Hunter and Bianca looked at each other and frowned as this revealtion.

"No, we hadn't heard that he had escaped from his jar. Elora, how could he? I mean he was so tiny that even Sparx and his dragonfly buddies could beat his but." Bianca said as Hunter laughed at the picture that formed in his head.

"No one knows because it happened during the night and the lab wasn't disturbed. It was as if someone..."

Hunter frowned and looked Bianca and nodded. "As if someone portalled into the lab, took Red from his container and then left the same way they came in. Is that what you were going to say, Elora?" Elora looked at Hunter and Bianca and nodded.

"Wait a minute, what are you saying, Hunter? Who do you think could have done that?" She asked and Hunter turned and started to held for the nearest Avalarian Portal. "Hunter, wait! What is it? What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later, Elora. Right now we have to get to the Dragon Realms. Spyro has to be told this at once. This might be the first sign of a much bigger problem. I hope not but then again... I say it better to be safe then sorry." Hunter said as he turned and started walking toward the nearest portal. "Well, come on guys. Let's go!" Elora and Bianca followed and together they left for the Dragon Realms.

Unfortunately, they didn't notice a Black Dragoness watching them from the shadows as she opened a black portal. "Foolish, young ones, you have no idea what awaits you. Enjoy your last days of freedom, because soon... very soon you will lose that freedom forever. Soon we, Shadow Dragons will rule all realms." Ryua said as she laugh and stepped through black portal. A second later, the black portal vanished leaving only a small trace of dark energy that a young white dragon picked up.

The young male Cloud Runner frowned as he flew overhead. "I must tell father of this development. The Shadow Dragons are on the move again and fear that what they are planning this time might be something none of us can handle. I only hope that my father has luck in finding this _Dragon of Destiny_." He said as he closed his eyes feeling the energies around him. As he focused he turned his large slender body to where the energies were the highest. He opened his eyes, gestured with his clawed paw and a white portal opened. He looked around Avalar one last time and then he entered the portal closing it behind him as he did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Morning...

Spyro and his friends were all gather around the long dining table in the kitchen eating breakfast and passing notes and knowledge around about last night and the events that had happened two weeks back on Dragon Shores. Hunter, Bianca and Elora told Spyro what they had learned about his change and that had been nothing. During their meal, Tobin, a young green Peace Keeper dragon who was best friends with Spryo, showed up and took a seat at the table. Hunter was just finishing his recount of the events that happened on Avalar as Tobin sat down and joined them.

"So after that happened we came here to wait on you, Spyro. Oh, by the way we found Sparx and he wasn't too happy when we saw him. He said that you forgot to go pick him up at Dragonfly Falls in your hurry to get back here." Sparx flew out of Hunter's new jacket pocket and gave Spyro a look that said, _'You are so dead, pal!'_

Spyro noticed his dragonfly's look and rubbed the back of his head with his right paw in embarrassment. "He he, sorry about that, Sparx. I really am. I didn't mean to forget you like that I just... Okay, maybe this will show you how sorry I am. I got these this morning for you." Spyro opened his left paw to reveal five butterflies and seeing this Sparx smiled and began chasing them chomping them down one by one. As soon as he finished he started fluttering around Spyro kissing and hugging him as he did.

"Thanks, for the breakfast, partner." Sparx buzzed.

"Your welcome, buddy." Spyro said with a smile before he turned his attention away to look at Hunter and Bianca. "Now, let me get this straight, Red is free. When did this happend?"

"It happened two weeks ago." Blink said as Spyro and the others looked at him.

"Two weeks ago, I was fighting Reeco on the beach at Dragon Shores. I even died there and came back somehow. This must have happened during the fight. Blink, was there anyone nearby who heard anything?"

"Excuse me, I hate to cut into this important conversation," Tobin said as he gave Spyro a serious look. "but, we have a major problem. Me and Amanda did as you said, Spyro. We went back to Dragon Shores and checked the location where Reeco appeared."

Spyro frowned and nodded. "Hold on, Blink we get back to what you were saying soon enough. Well, Tobin what did you guys find out?" Tobin frowned and pulled out a data displaying device.

"You won't like it, but we found out this..." He turned on the device and a holographic 3d map appeared in front of everyone at the table displaying the Trans-Realm Portal Network. "From what we learned, Spyro, me and Amanda were able to pinpoint where Reeco came from. It is the Shadow Realms." Tobin touched holographic displayed with a claw. The display changed and showed dark lines. "These dark lines are part of a secret Shadow Dragon portal network. See anything strange."

Spryo looked at the map and then at Tobin. "That location is the exact same exit point at Dragon Shores as the normal portal system link. But how is this possible?"

Tobin touched the image again and as he did it changed showing the network lines changing directions over and over. "This is the current portal feed we have. This is what the portal network looks like currently. Me and Amanda checked the database and learned that portals have been mulfunctioning for the last four years."

"Four years!" Hunter said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Wait a minute, four years ago was around the time Red was banished from the Dragon Elder Council. Am I right?"

Tobin smiled. "Yes, you are indeed correct, my friend. Red was tossed out four years ago because of his Dark Gem research. The other elders, including my father, Titan, and Ember, your father Nestor thought he was risking the safety of all the clans so they had the research stopped."

"Let me guess, Red didn't take the announcement that he was to stop all Dark Gem research so well." Ember said as she looked at Tobin.

"Your assumption would be correct, Ember, Red didn't take it well. In fact, from what I remember, since I was present in the council chambers at the time, Red called the elders, 'Old fools who only wanted the clans to live forever in the past and never advance into the future to.'"

"Was that all Red said, Tobin?" Spyro asked as his friend sat back in his chair.

Tobin smiled and said, "No, Spyro, Red said some other things that made my father get up from his chair and knock his lights out. That was the funny part seeing Red bad mouthing the other elders and getting knock out cold. My father asked the council to forgive his rash behaviour but Red was acting like the stuck jerk he had always been and that he was doing everyone a favor by removing the jerk from the table. Red was then dragged out of the council which kinda proved to be ironic because he was later voted out of the Elder Council by every single Elder, including my father who had rather big grin on his face as he cast the final vote."

"Ouch, that had to hurt. Tobin, are you absolutely sure that every elder voted against him?" Tobin nodded. "Voted out with unnamious vote by your own peers has got to really suck big time. Was Red present to hear the vote be given?"

"No, not exactly, Red was still out cold on a big couch in the main hall. Like I said before, Spyro, my father knocked him out. Trust me when Titan knocks you out you stay out for while. Also, Red has glass jaw and even your mother Sandra aka Mrs. Shoutfire, Ember, could have knocked that loud mouth excuse for a dragon elder out cold for a few hours. I have to admit though it was funny seeing Red's expression when he woke up and saw all the other elders standing around him."

"Let me guess my mother gave Red the 'bad news'. Right?"

"Yep, leave it to our old teacher to give Red a send off he probably never has forgotten." Tobin said with a grin. "Man, your mother sure knows how to rub salt into a wound. She told Red that due to his arrogance he had been vote off the council. Red had snapped and slapped your mother in the face.

Ember frowned. "He did that? Oh, boy, he really screwed up bad."

"What do you mean, Ember?" Blink asked. Spyro groaned and Tobin, Flame and Ember all laughed at their friends obvious uncomfort.

"What she means, Blink, is that no one hits her mama and gets away with it. Sandra has a rather nasty temper when you make her angry. Believe me when I say I know that is what Red did was definitely the wrong action." Spyro said as he fidgeted in his chair.

"Yeah, Spyro knows that because he always was getting his scaly but whipped by Sandra nearly every single school day. I am surprise he still has tail considering how many times he got it kicked by her. In fact, all of us ran betting pools every single day to see what trouble Spyro would cause on that particular day to get a but kicking from Mrs. Shoutfire. She earned that name from yelling at Spyro everyday. She was relentless. In fact, I remember she kept telling Spyro that no matter how long it took she was going to beat some common sense into his hard head. Apparently, it didn't..."

"Okay!" Spyro said as he cleared his throat, "I think we have strolled too far down memory lane and now we need to come back to the present and discuss our current problem." Spyro turned and looked at Hunter and his other laughing friends. "Stop laughing at my past. There is nothing funny about getting a beating from that..." Spyro shivered as he thought of his old teacher. "Woman! She was brutal but she did have a point I do act reckless at times and for that I have paid the price many times." All of Spyro's dragon friends looked at him with wide eyes. "WHAT!"

"Oh nothing, we were just surprised to hear the great Guardian Dragon himself admit he regretted the times he acted reckless." Tobin said with a grin on his face. Spyro frowned and pointed to the holographic display. Tobin laughed and said, "Okay, let's get back on track." Tobin cleared his throat. "Like I was saying before we took a slight trip down memory lane." Flame giggled and was promptly slapped gently in the back of the head by Spyro. "Red got K'Oed by Sandra and she and some of the other female elders tossed his but out the door. Although, in my opinion, it looked more like they first kicked him where the lights don't shine before tossing him out because I recall hearing him groaning outside." As Tobin said that all the males in the room groaned in phantom pain as they thought about that. The females in the room just smiled at the obvious discomfort. "Okay, after that happened, my father had some of the other Peace Keepers keep an eye on Red. Good thing he did because we learned where Red was getting his supply of dark gems from." Tobin tapped the holographic display point with a talon that read: Shadow Realm.

Everyone in the room went quiet for awhile. "But if that is true, how did he get the dark gems by the portal guards. I mean the guards would have seen Red or a shadow dragon coming and going." Blink said as everyone looked at him. "Well, wouldn't they?"

"Unfortunately, Blink, they wouldn't have because Red didn't use the main network. He used the Shadow Dragon's dark network. Remember what Tobin told us earlier about the network malfunctioning. I remember during the time we were fighting Red that all us had to use your uncle's gadgets as substitute Realm travel devices. By the way, tell your uncle that the rolling ball transport was fun but it gave me a headache. Anyway, I believe that the main network was being hijacked by Reeco and other Shadow Dragons for their plans."

"But when we stepped in and defeated Red it must have thrown a major wrench into their plans so they gave up on those original plans and moved on to their back up plans." Hunter said. "It makes perfect sense. I wouldn't be surprised if Reeco had back up plans."

"But what was their original plans anyway?" Blink asked as he looked around the table at his friends.

"I believe that Reeco was using Red just like Red was using Gnasty Gnorc and Red's other lackeys to do his dirty work for him. Tobin, can you display a graphic animation of all the Dragon Realm portals at the time of Red's take over attempt?" Ember asked and Tobin nodded as he touched the display bringing up a series of past maps. Then he created an animated overlay chart and map. The data on the screen began to move as four years of network tracking data combined into an animated representation of the changes the portal network had gone through over the last four years. Everyone quietly watched as network links seem to change course and link up with Shadow Dragon's network.

"Bingo, I think we have figured it out." Spyro said as he pointed at the connections. "Look at the all the links. All those places are the locations that had been conrrupted by the dark gems three years ago. It seems that the Shadow Dragon were trying to expand the borders of the Shadow Realm itself."

"But what would that accomplish, Spyro?" Elora asked.

"It would accomplish alot, Elora. Reeco, I believe, was trying to take over the portal network." Spyro said as he point to the Shadow Realm portal connections. "They were doing alot more then just hijacking our network... They were trying to take it completely over."

"But the mystery still remains, Spyro. Why were they trying to take it over?" Blink asked.

Flame rubbed his chin and frowned as a unsettling thought came into his mind. "I think I know. It is all quite simple. Reeco wants to invade our Realm. The hints are all right here in front of us. Red being used as a pawn, the network connections being manipulated, and the fact that Reeco knew who you were, Spyro. It all adds up to the same thing. He has been planning this invasion of his for many years. Hell, he may even have been the source of many dragons disappearing over the years."

Tobin frowned as he growled, "Flame is indeed correct, Spyro. Many dragons who were very knowledgable of the ancient Vanguard Guardian Clan have disappeared over the years. Some have been returned with their memories mixed up or blank."

Spyro groaned and rubbed his head. "There is that name again. I have heard of the Vanguard Clan but aren't they just an ancient myth." Tobin looked at Spyro and shook his head.

"Spyro, the Vanguard Guardians were one of the most powerful magic using dragon clans that have ever existed. They built the Trans-Realm Portal Network, for petes sake! Even now their power still flows through the network keeping it alive and working. Without them we wouldn't even be here. They are the ones found this realm years before the Sorceror..." At the mentioning of her old boss, Bianca growled and tensed up. Hunter rubbed her shoulders and she calmed down.

"Sorry, to interrupt you, Tobin, but everytime I hear her name I just want to strangle her. To think I once served someone so vile as her makes me want to cry. I was blind back then. I didn't understand what kinda person she was but I do now and I swear that I will never again work for someone like her."

"Okay, as I was saying, the evil witch from the Forgotten Realm banished us here thinking it was a wasteland we would die in. But thanks to the Vanguard Clan we survived. That Clan had made contact with many races including humans, but during the Dragon Wars that happened before the Banishment, the portals to the human world were forever broken to protect that world from the Shadow Dragons. In fact, the Vanguard found the Shadow Realm and built an incredible Trans-Realm traveling city known as Vanguard Command." Hearing that name, Elora eyes opened wide.

"I can't believe it, I once read something about a magical floating city that appeared on Avalar during one of our warring periods centuries ago. The inhabitants of that city were dragons and they called themselves the Vanguard. They help bring peace to our world and then they left. But before they left they promised that they would always be around to help us if we need their help ever again. After that they created network portal from Avalar to the other Realms. Over time they became nothing more then a myth that my people spoke of with great respect. Until now I hadn't believed that there was any truth to ancient myth."

"Well, Elora, the myth is true and my clan has an ancient mural that proves it. Anyway, I believe that since the Vanguard travel to many different realms and worlds in Vanguard Command knowledge of their existence is known by many races and clans. In fact, Blink how did your uncle get here?"

"My uncle found some old info that spoke of the Dragon Realms. Along with that info was bits and pieces of ancient knowledge on how create portals between realms. My uncle deciphered what he could and left the rest back at his lab in the Forgotten Realms. I believe Agent 9 is still researching that info right now. Spyro, maybe we should pay him a visit sometime in the near future."

"Good idea, but first there is so much info to go through. We have to do history research and figure out how the past links to present because it will be those links that will shed some light on our possible future. Now, that we have talked about the Vanguard for the last couple hours and still haven't gotten anywhere let's move on to other present matters. Blink, as you were saying earlier."

Blink thought back to the question for a moment before he said, "Yes, I think Moneybags heard something. He did say that the power in his shop was going on and off so he went outside to check the power generator to see what was wrong. He had checked and found nothing wrong so he had started to head back in but he ran into someone."

Hunter scratched his chin as they all started to think about what Blink was saying. "Okay," Ember said, "You say that Money-bags ran into someone. Who was it?"

"Moneybags told my uncle that he didn't know. The only thing he did know was it was a female, she was tall, and she had black scales. I think we can safely say she was a dragon and considering the fact that there are no black dragons in the Dragon Realms we can also say she wasn't from around here. I willing to bet she was Shadow Dragon considering all the info we have heard so far. I bet she was the one who broke Red out."

"In case you young ones are curious: her name is Ryua, and she is the younger sister of Reeco, who you know is the young leader of the Shadow Dragon Warrior Clan. I hope that answers your questions." said a very deep and familiar male voice. They all turned and saw Nestor, the Artisan Dragon elder and leader standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. "Hi, young ones. Has anything unusal happened while me and Sandra have been gone. Ember, do you have anything to report."

"Actually, we have discovered a secret Shadow Dragon plot." Ember said with a smile as everyone nodded in agreement.

Nestor smiled. "Good work, everyone. Keep it up." He looked at Spryo and gestured to him to come with him as he slowly turned and walked out of the dinning room. "Spyro, I need to tell you something in private."

"Ok," Spyro said as he followed Nestor out of the kitchen dinning hall and down the hall way that led to his office.

Nestor's Office

Nestor led Spyro into his office and took a seat behind his large desk. "Take a seat, Spyro. What I have to tell you will take a while."

"Actually, Nestor, I want to go talk to Moneybags and the Professor about our so called black dragon problem. Whatever it is you have to tell me it can wait until later." Spyro said as he started for the door. Nestor frowned waved his paw and the door locked. "Oh come on, Nestor. Surely what you have to tell me isn't that important that it can't wait until later!"

"Spyro, in all the years that I have known you you have been a smart ass with tough guy atittude. You never listen to us elders when we say don't do something or go anywhere. You just take it upon yourself to do whatever the hell you want to do and...

"Excuse me, Nestor but if I did whatever you old ones wanted me to do without question Gnasty Gnorc would be ruler of the Dragon Realms right now and all of us, including me, would be statues in either his garden, dining room or... he would have shattered us into a million pieces by now. So please don't go there because you know that it was because of my disobedience that we are all still here. Besides I am sure you heard what we said about the Vanguard and the Shadow Dragons. Nestor, I fought their leader at Dragon Shores..."

"And you died and were reborn. Yes, I know, Spyro." Nestor said calmly making Spyro's eyes open wide in surpise. Nestor smiled. "Nice to see that even an old dragon like me can still surprise a young dragon like you."

"But... but..., how did you find out?" Spyro asked as he thought about it for two seconds and then looked around for Sparx. "Okay, Sparx, come out where you are because I know it was you who told Nestor." Sparx buzzed and showed up with a 'I am sorry I told' expression on his face. Spyro frowned and looked at his dragonfly. "Traitor!"

"I am sorry, Spyro, I was angry with you and Nestor nearby so I told him what I knew." Spyro smiled and patted his friend gently.

"I deserved it, Sparx, for mistreating my lifetime partner and friend." He said as he sat down in front of Nestor desk. "Okay, Nestor, you have my attention. What do you want to tell me that is so important you it couldn't wait until later?" Once Spyro has asked his question he watch as Nestor's smile faded to be replaced with a serious sad.

"Spyro, you need to know something about Flame."

"What is it, Nestor?" Nestor hesitated and Spyro frowned as impatience began to make him irritated. "Well... Come on, Nestor tell me before you forget. I swear your memory is getting worst as the years pass. Well..."

Nestor sighed and said, "Spyro, Flame is your younger brother." After Nestor said that Spyro just looked at him with a silent unreadable expression. "Well, Spyro, say something!"

"What do you mean, Nestor?" Spyro asked as he looked over at the elder dragon in shock at the revelation that had just been dropped on him like a fire bomb.

"You heard me perfectly well, Spyro." Nestor said in calm tone. "Flame is your younger brother."

"And you are just telling me this now! What the...!" Spyro said as he seemed to lose control of his voice and stood up, turned and walk over to the closed door. Once he got there he ripped the door open with pure dragon strength. Nestor frowned and got up to follow Spyro. He could tell that Spyro was not happy about the truth being withheld for so many years from him but if only he gave him the chance to explain why then maybe the coming fight could be avoided altogether.

"Spyro, wait!" Nestor said as he walked after him as quickly as his old legs could take him. Spyro turned around with nostrils flared and smoke billowed out as his anger seemed to grow in front of the elder. This growth caused his newly awakened powers to flare up in him. The gold arm bands flashed white as Spyro's paws started to glow.

"Stay the hell away from me, Nestor! I trusted you and you kept this secret from me. I bet you know who my parents are too. Well, answer me!" Spyro screamed as he glared at him. Nestor frowned and dropped his head slightly.

"Yes, Spyro, I know who your parents are and that they are still alive. I am sorry I didn't tell you the truth about you and Flame being brothers. I was trying to protect him and you from those who would try and hurt one or both of you. Please, Spyro, forgive me." Nestor said sadly as he looked into Spyro's glowing purple eyes.

For a few minutes no one said or did anything. After enough time had passed, Spyro had roared in anger and pain. Nestor and everyone else who was present appeared in the hall to see what was going on. Spyro looked at his friends standing the kitchen doorway and then he turned Nestor with his fangs bared in an angry snarl. "Go to hell!" He growled and as he did, his glowing eyes changed from purple to gold and he sent a wave of energy flying knocking Nestor off his feet and sliding him down the hallway into Mrs. Shoutfire who was knocked into the wall putting a dent in it. Spyro's temper seemed to drain from as he looked at his paws in shock. "What- have- I- done!" He looked over at Nestor and Mrs. Shoutfire aka Sandra as tears start-ed to fall from his eyes. He noticed that his eyes had changed gold again thanks to his anger. _Bianca was right, my emotions are what trigger my change. I have to learn how to control these feelings or someone I care about might get hurt or worst killed._ "Nestor- Sandra- please forgive me! I didn't mean to..." After Spyro's shock silenced him he turned and ran out the front door taking flight as he did.

"SPYRO... WAIT!" Nestor yelled as Sandra helped him back to his feet. Nestor's facial expression took on one of total sadness as he looked at his mate. "Sandra... what have I done?"

Sandra only closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, Nestor," She whispered as she opened her eyes and looked at him with an equal expression of sadness. "What have we done...?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Well, Spyro has officially blown a fuse or two. He has died, been reborn with amazing powers that he still hasn't quite got the hang of yet. On top of all of this, Elora and Ember are fighting over him and now Nestor has revealed that Flame is his BROTHER and that his parents are still alive somewhere... What the hell is going to happen next for our poor shocked hero. Well, let's find out shall we as the epic, Dragon Rage SAGA begins now...

Oh yeah, I can't forget the disclaimer or else this series will end prematurely with VU sueing me for all that I am worth.

**UPDATE: **Before you read the Disclaimer you need to know that this is a revised extended version of the original Dragon Rage SAGA. There will be some changes so prepare yourselves for some new shocks, twists and a totally revamped surprise ending...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Blah blah blah... Let's move on...

**Review Replies:**

**Icewolf9:** Heh heh, I bet you are wondering what is going to happen next. Well, get ready for a real mega adventure that spans three whole episodes. I have alot of ground to cover here and before it is over you and everyone else who reads this series will witness the second stage of Spyro's evolution. Also, some of his friends will also face some life changing obstacles that will uncover some unexpected surprises...

**Gusty bv:** You asked for more and here you go. Enjoy!

**BrightCat135:** The unique touches I added to this story aka series is suppose to make you visualize this story in your head as if it is an animated series. By the way, I plan on rewriting this series into script form later this fall and early next year submit it to Universal as a possible tv series idea. As you probably have or haven't heard there is a Spyro the Dragom animated movie being developed currently. As for why Spyro died and came back well the answers to that question is going to be revealed during this four part saga. As for your answer to that question I have to say you are close. I can't say what the answer to the mystery of Spyro death and rebirth is going to be right now but I can say it will be very interesting.

**Story Dragon:** Here is the next episode. As for the Spyro and Ember relationship being perfect complement I have to say, "Thank you!" Get ready for some real big revelations and surprises. Enjoy!

**Lithe:** You will be happy to hear that I am submitting this series to Universal next year as series script for a possible Spyro the Dragon animated series. A movie is currently being developed right now and I think this series would make an excellent way to bring more fans to this wonderful character.

**Anon Yemus:** The pairing for Hunter and Bianca is obvious considering the fact that they are already engaged. The wedding won't happen until later on after season one ends. Yep, I have a mega movie planned. **Vangaurdian Legacy: Legend of Donavan the Demon - A Spyro: Dragon of Destiny Movie** is currently being planned. The Bianca/Hunter wedding is set to occur during this feature. I also am currently working out the storyline for the second season of **Spyro: Dragon of Destiny** which is currently called** Invasion**. I know you are probably curious about the title change. Well, let's just say that next season things are going to really heat up... big time! New villians, new allies and more surprises await Spyro and his friends as the story continues to unfold. Until then, enjoy this season as I finish it.

**Hunterwolf:** As for the Spyro and Ember relationship I have to say that: "Yes, they will get together eventually but it won't happen for quite a while due to the events of this series and the fact that Spyro is still a tad bit immature and doesn't know how to deal with Ember's advances. Heck, even Ember still has some more growing up to do and that will happen during the course of this series. The romance between both of them will slowly develop as the series progresses. As for Elora, don't feel bad for her because in the end she will be happy.

I hope all of you enjoy where I am going with this series. I promise you if you stick with this series you won't be disappoint when it reaches it's end six seasons from now. Yep, you heard correctly... SIX MORE SEASONS + Mega Movies filled with adventure, romance, danger and non-stop action. The final episode of the third series, **Spyro: Ascendant Destiny** will be shocking and quite interesting. I can't tell any of you yet what it is going happen but I will say that things are going to change forever.

Okay, that's done. Now, let's continue.. shall we...

-----------------------------------------------------

**Ember: "Previously on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny" -**

_It had happened while me and Spyro were out walking along the ocean shores of Dragon Shore. We had been talking to each other about many things. The discussion mostly surrounded me and Bianca. While we had talked Sparx buzzed happily around us listening to every word we said. It had been a good day for me as Hunter recalled because I had earlier that day finally got up enough courage to finally propose to Bianca. She had said 'yes' and that had put me on cloud nine._

_"Congratulations, Hunter. I am happy for you and Bianca. You two will make the perfect couple." Spyro had said as he gently patted me on the back to keep from knocking me to the ground. Spyro had been his usual self then... happy and not an emotional wreck. We had kept walking along the beach heading in the direction of the fair grounds when all of a sudden it had happened..._

**--------------------------------------**

_"My metal arm band protected me from your attack. What? You didn't honestly think I wear these metal arm bands just because they look pretty. Did you? Heh heh, you may have spent time training with the Peace Keepers but that still changes nothing. You are STILL so predictable, Spyro. I am not Gnasty Gnorc or Ripto or even that loser Red. I am Reeco, leader of the Shadow Dragon Clan and you, Spyro are my enemy. My clan fought your warrior clan ages ago and my clan lost. Now, I intend to avenge that lost by making absolutely sure you never forfill your true destiny." He calmly said as he yanked down hard on Spyro's leg making my friend growl out in pain and flap his now much _

_larger wings harder to maintain his position in the sky._

_"Reeco, what the hell are you talking about? What is this so-called destiny I am suppose to fulfill? Tell me!" Spyro had screamed as he gritted his fangs and unleashed a spinkick in Reeco's face with his other foot freeing his left leg. Spyro had then flew up higher and hovered looking down at his dazed opponent. "Please, Reeco, let's stop this fight now before it goes too far and one of us ends up dead. I don't know understand your claims of past wrongs. How can I if you don't want to sit down and explain it to me." Reeco had simply roared in anger and pain as he looked up at Spyro making Spyro shake his head sadly. "I don't want to kill you, but if you don't stop then I'll have no choice but to carry out my duty. I am Guardian of the Dragon Realms, Reeco and as guardian I won't let you or anyone threaten this realm or its people. You have a choice, Reeco. Don't throw it all away by being stupid!"_

**- Spyro and Reeco's battle, from Episode 3: Changes and Secret Relations**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Seeing that Spyro was more hurt then he was letting on I quickly ran over to him. "Spyro, you have to stop before..." I didn't get to say much as Reeco unleashed a black beam of energy my way. Thank god it wasn't a Black Dragon beam but it was still could kill me. How did I know? Just call it a hunch and leave at that. As the beam flew toward me, its speed increased and I knew there was no way I could move out of the way in time to avoid being hit so I just closed my eyes, threw my arms up in front of my face and prepared myself for the end. Instead, it didn't happen. I opened my eyes and saw that Spyro had blocked the attack._

_"Are- you- okay-, buddy?" Spyro gasped as he looked at me with a smile. Blood was dripping out of his mouth and the smoking chest wound I saw when I looked down. I looked back up into his eyes as tears started to fill mine. I knew he was dying and there was nothing I could do to save him._

_"No, Spyro! You didn't have to risk your life like this for me." That smile I have always known never left his face as he looked at me, shook his head._

_"I- had- to- do- it- because- you- are- my- friend,- Hun-ter. I- always- pro- tect my- friend-...s." His eyes then closed and his head fell back lifeless into my arms. As that happened it felt like time just stopped for me. My friend, Spyro had been the one person who I knew I could always count on. Watching him die to save me changed me. I no longer thought of Spyro as just my friend... he was my brother-in-arms. We both were fighters... warriors... protecting all that we held dear from people who only knew how to cause misery, suffering and pain to accomplish their goals. I looked up then and glared at Reeco as my face creased into an angry snarl._

_"I swear, Reeco that you will pay for this!" I then looked back down as I cradled Spyro head in my arms. "Spyro! You can't be gone. Come on buddy, please say something." Tears started falling as I softly cried. I hadn't cried like this since I lost my family years ago and became an orphan. "Please don't leave me like this!" I cried as I shook him. When he didn't respond it felt like a dam behind my eyes had just burst because I just broke down and started crying uncontrollably, because I knew he was dead. He had died saving me. I gently laid his head down on the sandy beach before I glance up angrily, with tears in my eyes, and saw that Reeco was smiling. He was taking his time to gather dark energy to attack again. I growled in anger as I glared at the black dragon from my crouched position. I knew if someone didn't stop him before he finished powering up then I was going to join Spyro in death. I looked back down at Spyro one last time as I powered up my bow to fight Reeco to the death, if necessary. "Come on, Spyro. Please come back. You have to because you are the Guardian. Who is going to protect us from people like Reeco if you aren't around? SPYRO!" At that moment, Reeco unleashed his attack and a miracle took place. I don't know how it happened but it did happen..._

_Spyro started glowing gold and as I looked back down at him he grabbed my left paw with his own in a tight grip. The energy from my left arm gauntlet flared up and then flow into Spyro. The flow stopped and then I felt a powerful energy flow through me. The energy was warm, bright and full of a type of power I had never felt before. "What's happening..." I screamed as the energy started to flood my system. I felt like I was drowning in it and as I reached up in a silent plea for help the world flashed gold and a taloned paw grabbed my paw and pulled me out. My eyes opened and I looked down. "SPYRO..." I calmly said._

_Flashing with golden energy, Spyro, with his eyes still closed smiled. "I am okay, Hunter. In fact, I feel quite good. Thank you for being a true friend and helping me out when I needed the help." The golden flash had then vanished and he had opened his eyes. When I looked at his eyes I gasped in surprise at what I saw..._

_"What the..."_

**- Rebirth of a Hero, from Episode 3: Changes and Secret Relations**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"NOooo!" Reeco had roared as he unleashed a flurry of dark attacks at Spyro. Spyro had just kept walking toward him with an expression on his face that was neither a smile or frown. It simply was a simply a serious expression. I had to do a double take because the way Spyro was acting it almost seem like he had grown older somehow. As he had continued to walk toward Reeco, a white glow had formed around his body. The glow was obviously the Celestial Barrier but this version of the barrier was much more powerful because it didn't merely block Reeco's attacks, it completely shattered them. Reeco finally decided that wasting his energy was a bad idea and he turned and ran toward the dark swirling portal. Spyro slowly followed him and as soon as he reached the portal he turned and looked at me and Spyro with red glowing eyes. "This is not over yet, 'hero'! I will be back and next time you will not win!" He roared as he stepped through the portal. The portal closed and Spyro walked over to where the portal had been._

**- Reeco's Retreat and Spyro's Awakening, from Episode 3: Changes and Secret Relations**

**---------------**

"Spyro, you need to know something about Flame."

"What is it, Nestor?" Nestor hesitated and Spyro frowned as impatience began to make him irritated. "Well... Come on, Nestor tell me before you forget. I swear your memory is getting worst as the years pass. Well..."

Nestor sighed and said, "Spyro, Flame is your younger brother." After Nestor said that Spyro just looked at him with a silent unreadable expression. "Well, Spyro, say something!"

"What do you mean, Nestor?" Spyro asked as he looked over at the elder dragon in shock at the revelation that had just been dropped on him like a fire bomb.

"You heard me perfectly well, Spyro." Nestor said in calm tone. "Flame is your younger brother."

"And you are just telling me this now! What the...!" Spyro said as he seemed to lose control of his voice and stood up, turned and walk over to the closed door. Once he got there he ripped the door open with pure dragon strength. Nestor frowned and got up to follow Spyro. He could tell that Spyro was not happy about the truth being withheld for so many years from him but if only he gave him the chance to explain why then maybe the coming fight could be avoided altogether.

"Spyro, wait!" Nestor said as he walked after him as quickly as his old legs could take him. Spyro turned around with nostrils flared and smoke billowed out as his anger seemed to grow in front of the elder. This growth caused his newly awakened powers to flare up in him. The gold arm bands flashed white as Spyro's paws started to glow.

"Stay the hell away from me, Nestor! I trusted you and you kept this secret from me. I bet you know who my parents are too. Well, answer me!" Spyro screamed as he glared at him. Nestor frowned and dropped his head slightly.

"Yes, Spyro, I know who your parents are and that they are still alive. I am sorry I didn't tell you the truth about you and Flame being brothers. I was trying to protect him and you from those who would try and hurt one or both of you. Please, Spyro, forgive me." Nestor said sadly as he looked into Spyro's glowing purple eyes.

For a few minutes no one said or did anything. After enough time had passed, Spyro had roared in anger and pain. Nestor and everyone else who was present appeared in the hall to see what was going on. Spyro looked at his friends standing the kitchen doorway and then he turned Nestor with his fangs bared in an angry snarl. "Go to hell!" He growled and as he did, his glowing eyes changed from purple to gold and he sent a wave of energy flying knocking Nestor off his feet and sliding him down the hallway into Mrs. Shoutfire who was knocked into the wall putting a dent in it. Spyro's temper seemed to drain from him as he looked at his paws in shock. "What- have- I- done!" He looked over at Nestor and Mrs. Shoutfire aka Sandra as tears started to fall from his eyes. He saw his reflection in the mirror above them and noticed that his eyes had changed gold again thanks to his anger. _Bianca was right, my emotions are what trigger my change. I have to learn how to control these feelings or someone I care about might get hurt or worst... killed._ "Nestor- Sandra- please forgive me! I didn't mean to..." After Spyro's shock silenced him he turned and ran out the front door taking flight as he did.

"SPYRO... WAIT!" Nestor yelled as Sandra helped him back to his feet. Nestor's facial expression took on one of total sadness as he looked at his mate. "Sandra... what have I done?"

Sandra only closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, Nestor," She whispered as she opened her eyes and looked at him with an equal expression of sadness. "What have we done...?"

**- Shocking Revelations, from Episode 3: Changes and Secret Relations**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

And Now... The Story Continues...

**ACT ONE:**

**MENDING HEARTS AND SECRETS OF THE PAST...**

**REVEALED**

Now

Nestor, Sandra and all of Spyro's friends ran to the door as Spyro quickly disappeared out of sight. "Well, this just sucks!" Hunter said as he glanced around at the sad faces of his friends. "Nestor, someone has to go after him and try to calm him down." Nestor looked at Hunter and silently nodded in agreement.

"I'll go, besides I owe Spyro an apology for keeping this secret from him all these years. And..." Sandra touched Nestor shoulder and he looked at her.

"We should both go and talk to him. After all we both are to blame for..." Sandra said but she didn't get the chance to finish saying what she was going to say because Flame interrupted her...

"NO, I'LL GO FIND MY BROTHER AND TALK TO HIM MYSELF!" Flame yelled angrily at the two elders. This angry outburst from Flame, who was usually a quiet and happy dragon, shocked his friends who started walking closer to where he was standing. The reason Flame was standing away from his friends and the two elders was because when Flame had heard Nestor's revelation to Spyro that both of them were brothers he had put distance between himself and everyone else. "You have done enough damage for one day, Nestor!" Nestor dropped his head and closed his tear eyes as Sandra sighed and rubbed his left shoulder. Flame growled, as he forcefully brought his paw down on a large nearby statue turning it to dust instantly with his strength.

Flame gasped as he leaned against the cool rock surface of the wall behind the entrance door and tried to control the raging emotions that threaten to engulf him. "Flame, calm down." Ember said as she placed her left paw gently on his tense right shoulder. Flame looked at her with tears in his eyes. _I am so sorry, Flame, that you and Spyro had to find out about this so-called secret like this. _Ember thought as her facial expression changed to one of anger as she looked over at her parents. _How could both of you keep such a big secret like this from Spyro and Flame all this time. Why didn't you guys say something sooner._ "How could you both do this to my friends? All you had to do was just tell them that they were brothers and that their parents were still alive years ago and none of this would be happening right now!"

Sandra looked at Ember and opened her mouth but then closed it as she closed her eyes and dropped her head. "I know apologizing won't change anything, Ember." Sandra said as she opened her eyes and looked at both her daughter. Then she looked at Flame. "Flame, we didn't want to reveal the truth about both you and Spyro because..."

"WHAT, MOTHER?" Ember screamed as she continued to gently rub Flames's tense shoulder in a calming manner. "WHY DID YOU AND DAD KEEP THIS SECRET FOR SO LONG! EXPLAIN... NOW!"

"That's is enough, young lady!" Nestor growled shutting his daughter up immediately but it didn't change the fact that Ember was still angry. Nestor sighed and said, in an upset tone, "We wanted to, Ember, but we made a promise to their parents to not reveal this secret until they were older. Also, there was also the fact that we were trying to protect both of them from those who would try and harm them if they found out about their existence." Nestor dropped his head again. "Although, considering what has just happened I am beginning to regret making that promise to them."

"Dad," Ember said as she calmed down slightly, "please tell us about this promise you and mom made. Tell us what happened to Spyro and Flame's parents and why were you and mom trying to protect them."

Nestor sighed and looked at all of them. "It happened 30 years ago... at that time all of you were either eggs or hadn't yet been born, Ember..." He said as he looked up at the sun and remembered the past. "It was three months after your eggs had been laid, Ember. Back then we elders had been doing exactly the same thing you and your friends are currently doing... we were trying to figure what to do about the Shadow Dragons...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

30 Years Ago... - Dragon Elder Council Hall -

_"Nestor, wait up!" Titan yelled as he ran to catch up with me. Me and Sandra had been heading for technological lab area to meet up with Sky and my childhood friend Stryker. The main reason we were going to see Sky and Stryker was because they had info, that they had recently discovered, that they wanted to tell us about._

_"Hurry up, Titan! You know how much Stryker hates to be kept waiting." I had said and Titan had nodded silently in agreement as the three of us raced as quickly as we could to the lab._

_New Haven Labs_

_We reached the labs an hour later and was met at the door by my tall, barrel chested friend, Stryker..._

----------------------

Present

"Whoa, who is STRYKER and SKY anyway?" Hunter asked as he looked around at Nestor and his other friends. Nestor looked at Hunter and frowned making Hunter scratch behind his head in a embarrased motion. "Sorry, Nestor, I was just curious."

Nestor closed his eyes and shook his head. "Hunter, if you want to ask a question next time please wait until I finish talking." Nestor said with a slight tone of irritation present in his voice. "But, since you asked I will answer your question. Stryker and Sky were..." Nestor paused, cleared his throat as he corrected his previous comment. "They are Spyro and Flame's father and mother. Sky was a female Peace Keeper with great knowledge of past history and lore. She also is also very courageous and once she saved Sandra's life. She is a kind hearted hero, much like Spyro who took after her greatly. The main reason she is called Sky is because she is a blue dragon with the most amazing multi-colored feathered wings..."

"Feathered wings!" Flame said as he looked at Nestor. "My MOTHER has feathered wings! How is that possible, Nestor?"

"Flame, your mother is what the Peace Keepers call a Warrior Dragon. She can, through her magical powers and abilities, alter her size during battle. Warrior Dragons, like her, are very rare now, but we do know she was one. She once saved both me and Sandra's life. She did it when she was in her Warrior form."

"I don't understand father. What are Warrior Dragons?" Ember asked as Nestor rubbed his chin and thought deeply trying to remember what Sky's Warrior form had looked like years ago.

"Ember, a Warrior Dragon is a dragon who is born with special abilities and powers that allow them to in extreme situations when victory seems all but impossible to trigger a transformation into a powerful battle form. Have you ever wonder why the Sorceress banished us from the Forgotten Realms, Ember?"

"Yes, I have, father." Ember said with a thoughtful expression on her face. Nestor smiled and nodded.

"Have you ever heard of the legends of huge dragons that were much larger then we are?" Nestor asked and Ember nodded. "Well, ages ago, Ember all dragons had this transformation ability but overtime we lost it from abusing it. Only three clans retained this amazing ability and I bet you can guess who they were."

Ember thought about it carefully and then said, "They were the Peace Keepers, Shadow Dragons and the Vanguard... Am I right, father?"

Nestor nodded. "Yes, Ember, you got it right and on the first try. These three clans retained their abilities because they were peacekeepers and protectors of the ancient Dragon Kingdoms of Galdor. Many of the records of the ancient kingdoms were lost over time but a few remain and what they say about the these Warrior Dragons is truly amazing. According to the info from the past that we still have, we know that the three Guardian Clans only used this special ability when they had no other choice and the situation appeared to be a no-win one. That rarely ever happened, but when it did, according to legend, it was incredible. The battle form or Warrior Dragon form is a three stage evolution that starts at 20 feet tall or taller, as it is in Sky's case, powerhouse of a dragon with increased elemental powers and breath attacks and goes up to 75 feet tall or taller depending on the age of the dragon who has transformed. Warrior Dragons are very strong and tough looking with huge feathered wings on their backs and they can either be a force of war and destruction or a force of peace and hope. It all depends on the character and personality of the dragons themselves. In Sky's case, she is kind-hearted and thus she is a powerful force for good. As a Warrior Dragon her nickname is 'The Angel' because of her grace in a fight and kind heart when it came to fighting rogue dragons or other threats to this realm. Her final judgment on her enemies has always been given with careful thought and consideration. No choice she has ever made, in all the time I known her, was made hastely. She always did her best to protect everyone from harm. If not for her I would have never got the chance to fall in love with your mother."

"Please tell us what happened, dad." Ember said as Nestor rubbed his chin with his left taloned paw.

"Well.. Ember, your mother and I were assisting the Peace Keepers and Magic Crafters with a rescue mission." Nestor looked at Flame and sighed. "Your father, my friend, Flame, had been kidnapped by the Shadow Dragons and we were charged with the dangerous task of rescuing him. This event happened five years before your eggs were laid and it was during this mission that I fell in love with your mother, Ember." Nestor smiled and looked over at his mate with a deep expression of love and caring on his face. "Anyway, during that mission, your mother, Flame, was sent by the Peace Keepers to help us rescue Stryker. During the rescue misson, Reeco's father, Drake, who was leader of the Shadow Dragon Warrior Clan then, attacked us in his huge Warrior form." Nestor frowned at the memory as his mind recalled the event...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow Realm - 35 Years Ago.. 

_"Oh my god!" Sandra screamed as we all had to dodge a talon that was larger then our heads. Drake had been waiting for us and we had just walked right into his trap._

_Drake roared with dark laughter as his huge 20 foot tall form hovered in front of us. "Greetings, Nestor, Sandra and Sky, you guys must have taken a wrong turn in the portal network because this isn't the Forgotten Realms. Now, begone before I decide not to be so generous and kill all three of you!" Drake growled deeply with a sinster smile on his face. Drake in his Warrior form is not somone you want to fight because he can kill you very quickly with his attacks. Every dragon that had ever fought him had ended up ripped apart and eaten. Drake was not squimish about killing other dragons or beings because he loved to fight. Ember, I pray that none of you ever meet this monster. Anyway, we refused to obey his demand to leave the Shadow Realms..._

_Sky had flown in front of us and growled, "Nice to see you again, Drake, care to continue where we left off last time!" If we thought Drake had been angry before then apparently we had been wrong because after Sky boldly challenged him he had got really angry then._

_"You dare talk to me in such a disrespectful manner, you wretched Peace Keeper female!" Drake roared as he started swinging at Sky madly. Sky ducked and dodged each blow Drake sent her way._

_"GO... GET OUT OF HERE... NOW!" Sky roared as her body began to glow in the first sign of transforming to her Warrior form. "Go rescue Stryker while I take care of Drake!" As the glow engulfed her body she transformed into her 20 foot tall Warrior form. In that form, she retained her sky blue scale color but she gained even larger feathered wings that glowed many different colors. Her form also gained a golden aura and her white chest scales turned gold. Her eye color never changed from the ghostly silver they were. But she did gain white markings on her arms and legs. Me and Sandra did as she said and left to complete the rescue mission just as her transformation ended and she and Drake collided with each other in battle._

_"Do you honestly think you can take care of me?" Drake had roared as he and Sky traded blows with each other. "Spare me, Sky. You didn't defeat me last time we fought."_

_Sky had smiled as she ducked under one of Drake's punches to the surprise of the larger Warrior dragon. "That was last time, Drake. We both were much younger then and I didn't have nearly that much fighting experience. Now, however, I do and I fully intend to use all of it on you!" She calmly said as she gave him an uppercut punch that sent him spinning backwards thru the air. Drake roared angrily as he flapped his massive black feathered wings, stopping his spin backwards. Sky took up a hovering fight pose. "I hope you enjoy the ass kicking you are about to recieve, Drake, because I know I sure will enjoy giving it to you. Let's dance!"_

_Drake grinned displaying sharp fangs as he flew back toward Sky with a growl. "WITH PLEASURE, my dear!" Drake had then picked up speed and flown at her as fast as his large form could manage as the fight between them really heated up._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**ACT TWO:**

**HEARTS OF SORROW AND**

**DARK REVALATIONS**

_While that was happening , me and Sandra made our way to the entrance of the Dark Citadel. When we got there we ran into Brutus, a Shadow Dragon guard who was waiting for us. "Who are you?" He roared as he raised his talon paws in front of us. He came at us making me and Sandra fly out of the way as he zoomed by us and then turned firing black flames at us. We dodged the flames and together both of us unleashed our own fire attacks. The attacks collided with Brutus, who had the most stupid expression I believe I have ever seen on a dragon's face. I honestly think he believed that we wouldn't dare attack him because he was much larger then both of us._

_"My name is Nestor! Who are you?" I roared back at him as he emerged from the smoke cloud our combined attacks had made after the fire balls had hit him._

_He was bruised and had burn marks on his chest and arms. He growled and raised his silver paws in front of him with a smile as dark energy began to gather around them. "Nice to meet you, Nestor, I have heard of you before. You are the leader of the Artisan Dragon Clan. Heh heh, I can't believe that you would come here yourself. Heh, I never thought any Artisan dragon would fight. Considering the fact that all of you are such weaklings."_

_I growled in anger at the insult. "Why don't you test that fact... traitor. Your clan once held a high place of honor among the clans. How sad! I truly feel sorry for you. Do you know that your beloved leader Drake was the one threw that threw all that honor and respect away with betrayal and treachery? No! I bet you don't know because he is to ashamed of what he did to tell all of you the truth." Brutus growled as his eyes narrowed to angry slits._

_"SHUT UP YOU OLD FOSSIL! Drake is an excellent leader. We are all proud to follow him." I sighed and shook my head in pity._

_"Oh please... even I don't buy that lie. So what you are saying is that you are happy to follow him even if he leads your clan to its final days. Let me give you some advice, young one, to give to your brothers and sisters. Find a better leader then Drake and maybe one day when the time comes your clan will be able to redeem itself in the eyes of the other clans." Brutus growled and started glowing as he prepared to attack us with powerful blast of dark energy. He raised his taloned paw toward us and was about to unleash the attack when I said, "Why do you fight against us? Your clan once protected and fought for the good of all the clans not for some selfish need to dominate and rule over all the realms. That was your clans duty to serve and protect. It was a role that your clan excelled at and we all were honoured and proud of each of you. Your clan, the Peace Keepers and the Vanguard. All three clans maintained peace and stability that allow all of us to survive. Drake knows this... He pledged to uphold this duty and serve with honor. A promise and pledge that he later broke along with the hearts of all dragons he had swore to protect and defend with every ounce of his strength to the end no matter what!" Sandra looked at me with a surprised expression on her face. I was equally surprised by what I had just said. The words seem to just tumble out of my mouth without me even realizing it. One thing is for sure that what I had said obviously had struck a cord in Brutus because he halted his attacke with a growl and bowed his head._

_"Well said but that will be quite enough, Nestor." He said in a soft tone of voice. "I know the sad history of my clan very well, elder. I will be honest and say that I am not proud of it. In fact I am ashamed. Still, Drake is my leader and I must serve him despite the sins and mistakes he may have committed in the past." He sighed as he gave me and Sandra a sad smile. "Maybe one day things will change and like you said we will be given the chance to redeem ourselves in the eyes of all the clans. But unfortunately... that day has not come yet." As soon as he said that his eyes harden again and he bowed. "Forgive me! Before I kill both you and your pretty companion let me say that it was a true honor to meet both of you. Oh, by the way, I am Brutus." He laughed but the laugh was empty and emotionally hollow because he didn't mean it and just as he was about to let lose his attack, a flying black streak appeared in front of him and then materialized into a young totally black male Shadow dragon. _

_"Brutus... halt!" The young male said calmly and that was all it took because Brutus halted his attack as if he had been slapped and flapped his large wings backing away from us and the black dragon with wide red eyes._

_"Lord Reeco, sir, I can handle these intruders myself. I don't need..." Reeco just smiled and shook his head._

_"Brutus, I am not here to argue with you." He said calmly to the older dragon. Brutus didn't say anything as Reeco talked. "I am here to deal with our uninvited 'GUESTS' personally. You are relieved of gate security duty for the time being. Now go take care of the prisoner!" Brutus nodded his head and turned... Before he could enter the Citadel in front of us, Reeco calmly said, "Oh... and Brutus, please keep your opinions about my father or our clan history to yourself from now on." Brutus turned his head and looked back at Reeco wide eyed. Reeco smiled and nodded answering the unspoken question that hung in the air between them. _**Reeco had heard everything... EVERYTHING! **_And yet he was willing to pretend nothing had been said. Brutus silently nodded and then entered the citadel. Reeco then turned to us and smiled. "Well, Nestor, I must say you and your companion coming here to rescue Stryker personally is truly surpising. What's wrong? Couldn't find any other dragon that had the courage to come here to rescue the prisoner for you? If that is the case then you Dragon Realm dragons are truly pathetic cowards just like my father says..."_

_Both me and Sandra growled in anger slightly at the insult this child was giving us. "I take it you are Drake's son, Reeco!" I said. He nodded. "I have heard he had a son but this is the first time I have had the displeasure of meeting you in person."_

_Reeco growled low in his throat. "You dare insult me, you old fossil! Who do you think your dealing with here?"_

_I looked at Sandra and then back at the disrespectful young dragon. "I am obviously dealing with you, Reeco. I swear if your voice wasn't different and you were a little older then I could very easily mix you up with your father." I said with distaste present in my tone._

_Reeco smiled. "Prehaps you do know how to respect those who are superior to you." He said as me and Sandra just shook our heads with irritation._

_"No one is complementing you or your father." Sandra said with a laugh. "We are just telling you the truth about yourself. You are just like your arrogant father, child. You think you are better then us but in truth you aren't. You and the other Shadow Dragons lost your way ages ago because of your selfishness and need to dominate others weaker then yourselves." Sandra turned her head and spit toward the ground. "The only pathetic dragon here is the one who stares back at you from a reflection in a mirror, Reeco. I truly pity you and your clan because you have all thrown away the respect and admiration your clan once had amoung the other clans."_

_"ENOUGH! Spare me the pity and guilt speech, Sandra. What Nestor said to Brutus may have worked but you are wasting your time and effort on me. True my father may have made a mistake ages ago but I am so sick and tired of hearing you or the other clans talk down to us. What makes any you better then us?" Reeco said with a frown. "NOTHING THATS WHAT! All of you claim your better then us but without our protection ages ago you wouldn't even be here now. Every time there was problems in the past this clan had to deal with them. Every time you bleeding heart cowers needed someone to be your shield in battle we were there along with the Peace Keepers and the Vanguard. In the end the Vanguard Clan was lost and we..." He laughed bitterly. "Well, Sandra and Nestor take a look around you and tell me what you see..." Me and Sandra remained silent as we looked at him. "I see you have nothing to say so I'll say it for you. Save your speeches because none of you have a right to preach to us considering what happen in the past. My clan made a mistake and the rest of you handled the issue badly. That is the TRUTH! Stop trying to shove all your pent up guilt off on us just because you can't accept the fact that you and the other clans screwed up." I sighed and nodded._

_"What do you want me to say, Reeco? That I am sorry we did what we did. That I wish that there was a way to go back and change the past choices, decisions and actions that were made and taken by all sides. Huh, is that what you want? Yes, Reeco, I will admit that I am ashame of the rash choices, desicions and actions I made and took years ago. If you asked the other clan leaders then many of them would probably say the same thing. At the time we made those decisions Reeco we were all very young and it was a time of war. My father had just passed the role of leader on to me before he died. The same goes for many of the other clan leaders. We all lost something during the Dragon Clan Wars. Of course, I know that a simple apology will never be enough to make up for our mistakes and sins." Reeco's eyes narrowed as a low growl issued forth from his throat._

_"You are correct in assuming that a simple apology will not make up for the past, Nestor. We have gone through ages of suffering and misery thanks to you and the others. No apology, no matter how sincere it maybe, will or can be accepted by any Shadow Dragon. Maybe if you guys had apologised ages ago maybe things would be different between all of us but that never happened. Sorry, Nestor, but your apology is worthless." I sighed and nodded._

_"I understand but even so despite what happened in the past we shouldn't let it keep us from trying to make peace. Hasn't there been enough suffering between all of us?" Reeco growled in anger at my words._

_"ENOUGH! Shut up! Spare me the peace talks speech. It is just like your apology... worthless and hollow." As soon as those words left his mouth he began to glow making me and Sandra back up. He smiled at us and would have attacked us right then and there if our friend Stryker hadn't chose that moment to make his attempt at freedom. At that moment, all three of us heard screams and explosions coming from inside the Citadel. Reeco turned his head and looked back at the entrance and growled._

_"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" He roared as Brutus reappeared in the doorway of the large entrance. Reeco gasped in surprise at the appearance of the guard. Brutus was covered in claw marks from head to tail and most of them were bleeding. He was holding his left arm with his right one and from the way the arm was angled me and Sandra figured that it had been broken. But the question was by who. The answer wasn't long in coming..._

_"LORD REECO," Brutus growled, pain and fear evident in his voice. "The prisoner... Stryker... escaped the dungeon and attacked the other guards. I tried to help stop him, but he got away from me. I tried to stop him but he savagely attacked me and during my fight with him he broke my arm and tried to rip me apart with his claws." He fell to his knees as Reeco flew over and landed in front of him._

_"Brutus, where is my little brother Cael?" Reeco asked and he was answered by an explosion as hot flames shot out of the entrance behind him and Brutus. Reeco and Brutus ducked down as the huge entrance doors flew over their heads. Me and Sandra dodged out of the way of the flying doors and then we all turned and looked into the flames as a dead body of a young silver and black colored Shadow Dragon came flying out the doorway going pass Reeco and Brutus. Reeco screamed in horror, as he recognized the flying body as it came to rest on the cold stone ground near them, "CAEL, IT CAN'T BE! NOooo, HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Reeco got up and ran toward the body. When he got there he just dropped to his knees and started to cry profusly as he gently cradled his younger brother's head in his lap. "Cael, say something... PLEASE!" Cael didn't respond but he did glow and vanish into glowing dust that was blown away by a gentle breeze. As Reeco watched the dust fly away he just sat there sobbing incoherently as Brutus limped over to try and comfort his young master. We then heard laughter coming from the flames and as one we all watched in shock as the one, who had thrown the lifeless corpse of Reeco's brother passed us, walked out of the flames. As he walked the flames licked at his gold scales but he never showed any signs of pain from the flames or sadness from the horrible deed he had just committed. Me and Sandra gasped in horror because the one who had done it was none other than..._

_"STRYKER, MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" I yelled as my normally gold colored friend just stared at all us with a look of pure rage and hate. His gold scales were dull and he now had strange black stripes that covered his body giving him a very dark and sinister appearance. He stopped laughing and just smiled coldly displaying his fangs as he slowly walked toward us in a slow stalking manner._

_"Nothing happened to me, pal. I am just having some fun..." He looked at Reeco sitting on the ground crying with Brutus trying to comfort him and started laughing madly again. "Oh, did I do that! Don't cry for your worthless brother, Reeco, he got what he deserved. You... Shadow Dragons are all pathetic! Stop your pitiful whimpering child! Your brother is right where he needs to be... DEAD!" Reeco looked up at Stryker and growled in anger._

_"I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! I PROMISE YOU I...!" Stryker looked at Reeco and shook his head._

_"Don't make promises that you can't keep, child! Also, I suggest you take my advice and stop worrying about Cael. He is dead... I killed him and that is the end of that oh so sad and tragic matter. You, however have plenty to worry about, Reeco because you and that poor excuse for a bodyguard beside you will both be soon joining him." The way Stryker said it chilled all of us. He said it in such a cold calm tone of voice that just sounded so wrong coming from him. **Stryker isn't this cold blooded or cruel.**__It hurt both of us to hear him speak like this. Of course... things changed not to long after he said those words._

---------

Present

"What happened?" Flame asked as Nestor paused to take a breath before continuing. Nestor sighed and gave Flame and the the others a sad look.

"Well... Let's just say things got really complicated..." He said as he resumed the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At that moment he paused, dropped his head grabbing it in the process and gritted his fangs in pain. When he looked back up his face... **Oh my god**... his face was filled with such deep fear and pain that it really scared both me and Sandra. "N.e.s.tor...," Stryker growled. "RUN! GET AWAY FROM ME NOW! I- CAN'T- CONTROL- WHAT'S- HAPPEN...ING- TO- MEeee!" At that moment, Stryker's eyes rolled back in his head and he suddenly started to scream like he was in being ripped apart by something horrible._

_"Stryker! My god! Nestor what is happening to him!" Sandra asked me with a look of shock and horror on her face. I just shook my head because I didn't have any answer for the question._

_"Sandra, I don't know what is happening to him." I said in a scared tone and then I had to gasp out in shock as my friend started glowing black. "Oh my god... Stryker what is happening to you old pal!" Stryker then looked at me with tears falling from his eyes before throwing his head back and then forward as his shoulders and upper body started growing larger. His screams started rising in pitch as his body kept growing bigger and bigger. His muscles kept budging and growing larger as his form morphed and changed. His normal wings expanded and transformed into gold feathered ones, and as his body continued to grow larger a second set of black feathered wings grew out below the originals. His horns and the bony spikes that ran down his back to the tip of his tail grew larger as his tail grew longer and thicker. Stryker dropped his head lower and heaved his back up and his chest out. As he did this we all heard the sound of bones cracking as his chest expanded with budging muscles. His back grew more muscled and as it did the wings also grew larger. The transformation stopped at this point and Stryker looked at me and Sandra gasping with blood shot green eyes._

_"Please, Nestor, take Sandra and get out of here. Leave me..." He said as he gritted his teeth as if he was in great pain and considering what was happening to him I wasn't that surprised._

_"No, Stryker, we came here to rescue you and that is what we intend to do. We will help you, I promise. Now that you have stopped changing we can..."_

_Stryker shook his head as his eyes went wide at that moment and his pupils shrunk nearly to nothing as he gasped, "This warrior form transformation is not done! I am still changing, Nestor. In fact, I think I feel... ahhhhhh!" At that moment, he threw his head back as his whole body just rapidly increased in size. As the transformation continued the black energy that surrounded his body kept increasing until with one final flash his whole body finished its transformation. The dark energy vanished and Stryker stood up on his hind legs. We all gasped in amazement at the radical change in size. Stryker, who had been a nine foot tall gold dragon before was now a huge 30 foot tall black and gold dragon with four massive feathered wings. Stryker shook himself and as he did he roared loudly. Then he opened his eyes and turned those now golden orbs to look down at us. Seeing all of us he smiled showing off his much larger fangs and that smile sent chills down our backs because the smile wasn't a pleasant one. No... this smile made him look crazy. It was almost like the forced transformation into this form had mentally damaged him somehow._

_"Stryker, snap out of it. We are here to save you." I said and Stryker heard what I said and laughed deeply as he looked down at Reeco and Brutus. He reached down to grab Reeco but Brutus pushed the crying younger dragon out of the way and was grabbed. Reeco screamed as he reached for Brutus and tried to grab his paw but he was too late as Stryker brought Brutus up to his face. Stryker looked down at us then and I shook my head because I saw what my friend intended to do to Brutus. "DEAR LORD, NO STRYKER! DON'T DO THIS... PLEASE! THIS ISN'T THE REAL YOU. YOU KNOW THAT! SPARE HIM!"_

_Stryker laughed again and then he opened his mouth and swallowed Brutus whole without even chewing. We all looked at Stryker in horror as we watched the large bulge in his throat descend down into his stomach. The bulge, that was Brutus, struggled for awhile as he descended, but he soon ceased struggling as he died. At that moment, me and Sandra looked at each other with shocked expressions on our face. We were speechless. Stryker, our best friend since childhood, had just eaten Brutus alive. And what made it worst was the fact that he showed absolutely no mercy or reluctance in doing the cold blooded deed. _My god, Stryker. I thought as I looked at him. What has happend to you?_ Stryker licked his chops and then looked at us with a dark expression on his face. "I don't need to be saved, Nestor!" He said as smoke billowed from his nostrils. "Brutus deserved what he got, I excuted him just like I did Reeco's pathetic excuse for a brother. Don't feel sorry for that scum. Oh, by the way, remember when I told you and Sandra to run? Well, there was a reason and the reason was because I didn't want to hurt you. Unfortunately...," He said as his gold eyes started to narrow into slits and glow, "you guys didn't listen to me and now I am afraid it is too late to run. I am sorry, old friend, but you leave me no choice but to add you to my dinner menu. I need to eat to maintain this new more powerful warrior form I now have." He roared and then raised his black clawed paws in front of him. As he did his paws began to glow black and gold. "Forgive me, Nestor and Sandra, but I am afraid it is time for all of you to die!"_

_"What the...!" I screamed hearing Stryker say that as I looked at my transformed friend. Sandra grabbed my arm and looked at me with an equally shocked expression on her face. Neither of us had ever seen Stryker change before. Hell, we didn't even know he had the Warrior Dragon transformation ability until now. I looked over at Reeco, who was standing there with a look of shock and horror on his tear stained face. His look made me feel sorry for him for awhile. No body should ever have to watch a love one and a friend be killed in such a ruthless manner right in front of them like that. Unfortunate-ly, now wasn't the time to go offer him our pity. The reason was because we weren't to far from dying ourselves and also because I realized that his people were the ones who were behind Stryker's negative change. "What in the hell did you Shadow Dragons do to him, Reeco? ANSWER ME!" I growled. Reeco looked at me and gave me a look that spoke volumes. He was sad, scared and had no idea what to do to make his fear and sadness go away. Oh yeah, he had a 'We really messed up!' look on his face too and I had to agree with him._

_"We fused dark gem energy into your friend continuiously for a period of four weeks by using a special machine we created." Reeco said in a toneless voice. I looked at the young dragon with an expression of pure anger._

_"WHAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" I growled and he lowered his head in shame as he nodded._

_"Yes, Nestor, we have created a monster. A monster that use to be your friend. A monster that killed my younger brother and ate my friend whole. This wasn't what we had planned. This wasn't suppose to happen..." He growled. I grabbed Reeco and was about to kill him when Sandra grabbed my arm._

_"Don't do it, Nestor. Whatever mistake he and the other Shadow Dragons may created we maybe able to, with enough time and research, undo. Let him go. Please. There has been enough death and pain for one day." Sandra said with tears falling from her eyes. I sighed as I looked into her eyes and then looked back at Reeco before letting him go with an angry growl. Reeco looked at me with wide eyes._

_"Reeco, earlier you spoke down to me and accused my clan and the other clans for our past mistakes and yet..." I gestured to Stryker who was remaining rather still for some reason. "You and the other Shadow Dragons go out and do something like this! Don't accuse others of doing wrong if you do the same thing. Take a look at my friend."_

_Reeco tried to turn away from the sight of my friend but I grabbed him and made him look at the ugly deed he and the other Shadow Dragons had committed. "LOOK AT HIM! You and the other Shadow Dragons are responsible for what has transpired here today. The death of your younger brother and friend is truly sad, but these tragic things happen when you mess with forces you don't understand. I hope you realize this and I seriously hope you never again attempt to do something so horrible like this." I said with as much calm as I could manage as I looked up at Stryker who was smiling as he continued to feed energy into his attack. Stryker apparently had been watching the drama below him play out with amusement. It was at that moment when I was looking up at him smiling down at us that I began to wonder just how much damage had they actually done to him by forcefully infusing dark gem energy into him over a four week period. I think they believed that they could create new, more powerful, Shadow Dragon warriors by doing this but it didn't work out like they planned. It instead made Stryker transform by enhancing the Vanguard genes, that were dormant inside him, unnaturally. The rapid unnatural transformation had caused him to become extremely violent, mentally unstable and powerful... All these combinations, in any order, such as this are never good._

_I looked over at Sandra and nodded. She closed her eyes and sent a telepathic message to Sky alerting her of the situation. The communication didn't take that long. "Nestor, Sky is on her way. She should be here right about..." Sandra said and no sooner did she say this did we hear a familiar roar. All of a sudden a black dragon came flying backwards toward us quickly. Sky wasn't too far behind as she launched a golden beam of energy from her mouth at Stryker's face. The beam hit Stryker in the face and he roared in pain as his face was slightly burned. The burns healed quickly and Stryker started to take to the air to attack Sky but there was one thing he forgot..._

_That was the spinning unconsious Warrior Dragon body of Lord Drake..._

_Me and Sandra looked at each other and flew to the side as Lord Drake spun by us and collided with Stryker knocking him down almost crushing Reeco, who had made a stupid choice to walk closer to the huge dragon. Reeco dived for cover as both Warrior Dragons fell into the Dark Citadel entrance, destroying it with their size. Sky gently landed by us and looked over at the two other Warrior Dragons before looking back us. "What happened to Stryker, Nestor!"_

_"The Shadow Dragons conducted a little experiment on him using dark gems." I said as calmly as I could manage. Sky seemed to pale before our eyes as she turned back and looked over at the two Warrior Dragons laying in a heap again. "Sky, how can we help Stryker?"_

_"There is only one way to help him and that is for me to overpower him." Sky said as she started walking toward the two dazed Warrior Dragons._

_"How are you going to overpower him, Sky, his energy levels are fully charged while yours are..." I said and she turned her head and gave me a look that said 'shut up'. "Never mind!"_

_Sky continued to walk toward the other Warrior Dragons. As soon as she got close to them she reached out grabbed Stryker's golden paw. Stryker snapped out of his dazed stupor and toss Lord Drake off of him with one arm. As soon as that was done he stood up and tried to move but thanks to Sky he couldn't go anywhere. He looked at Sky and growled. "Let go, Sky, or else I will have to hurt you."_

_Sky laughed and continued to hold on as she said, "Sorry, but you have been a very bad boy and I am here to snap some sense back into you. Whether you like or not, Stryker, I am going to help you!" Stryker's gold eyes turned blood red as he roared and then started glowing black again. Sky growled in pain as the dark gem energy started hurting her and then she frowned as Stryker began to change again. "What the... This can't be happening! How are you doing this?" The change went much quicker this time around. Sky forced herself to hold on but soon she had to let go because of the pain. As Sky held her aching paws and started mentally healing them, Stryker completed what we all hoped was his FINAL transformation and roared. Sky ran up to him and grabbed his arm again while the rest of us present had to look up at Stryker, who had grown into a huge 50 foot tall mountain of muscle, bad attitude and power. Stryker shook his body spreading his four large wings in the process before he calmly tossed Sky with a swing of his muscular arm. At that moment, Lord Drake slammed into Stryker's back. Stryker didn't even move an inch. Lord Drake may have been strong but Stryker, at that moment, was more than twice his size. It was like a pebble trying to move a mountain. Lord Drake, even though his Warrior Dragon form was powerful, still wasn't large enough to get the job done properly. Stryker smiled and turned quickly on the much older dragon slapping him hard enough with his paw into the ground to make a small crater. Seeing their leader get knocked down made some of the other Shadow Dragons attack Stryker together. Unfortunately, that attack didn't last long because Stryker just used a shock wave energy pulse to knock them all to the ground. Sky growled as she picked herself up slowly from the ground. As she did she shook her head to clear her head before she roared. "THAT IS ENOUGH, STRYKER!" Then she flew up into the air starting to glow. Stryker looked up at her and then flapped his four large wings nearly breaking the necks of the Shadow Dragons that were near him with the force of the down draft from his flapping wings._

_"Bring it on, Sky!" He growled as he flew at her full force. Sky vanished as he flew by and circled back looking around in his attempt to try and find her. "Where are you? Don't tell me you gave up already?" He got answered by a large blue foot hitting him upside the head. The kick sent him flying, flipping head over tail backwards toward the ground dazed. As he flipped and neared the ground, he shook his head and snapped out of his dazed state. He flapped his large wings and righted himself. "Not bad... not bad at all. Still you won't beat me."_

_"YES, STRYKER, I WILL!" Sky roared from above all of us. We all looked up at her with wide opened mouths. Sky had transformed into her largest possible form. The change had made her 25 feet taller than Stryker. In other words, she was huge and so was the electrical breath blast she unleashed on Stryker. We all dived for cover and covered our eyes. Stryker, on the other hand, got hit directly. He roared out in pain as he hit the ground hard. The collision with the ground and the unceasing attack made him roar louder as his body began to revert back to his normal form as the attack knocked him unconscious. As he reverted some of the dark energy in him was absorbed by the attack. Soon, Stryker was back to his normal form but the dark stripes on his body didn't go away. Sky frowned as she landed as softly as her large form could manage. "Stryker, are you okay?" She asked as she flashed and returned to her normal eight foot tall height. Stryker groaned and set up holding his head._

_"Ohhh," Stryker said as he shook his head, "I am fine, Sky. Thank you for knocking me back to my senses." We all came over and helped him to get slowly to his feet. As he stood up, Stryker frowned and dropped his head in shame. "I can't believe what I did!" He slowly turned to Reeco and the other Shadow Dragons. "I know nothing I ever say will undo the horrible things I did here today, Reeco."_

_Reeco growled, "You're absolutely right about that!" He then turned his back to us and started slowly walking away in the direction of his father who was sitting in the crater holding his head. As he reached his father and helped him to his feet he turned and looked at us with a look of pain and sorrow etched on his face. "GO BACK WHERE YOU ALL BELONG NOW, STYKER! I PROMISE I WON'T TRY AND STOP ANY OF YOU!" Hearing Reeco say that surprised us. _Prehaps we had misjudged him.. I thought._ "But know this, Stryker, I will not forget what you have done here today. Just make sure you don't forget because one day I promise I will avenge both my brother and my friend." _Then again, perhaps we hadn't._ After Reeco said that we all headed for the nearest portal and left the Shadow Realms. The rest as they say is history._

_End of Story_

--------------

Present

"Okay," Ember said as she and her friends absorbed the long story of the past. "Thanks for telling us that, dad. Now, could you please tell us why Stryker and Sky left Spyro and Flame here while they went wherever they went. Also, why did the Sorceress banish us, father?" Ember asked as Nestor frowned and sighed as he gestured for all of us to follow him to Sandra's garden. Once there they all sat down on stone benches.

"Well, Ember," Nestor said slowly. "She feared us. The Sorceress feared our powers and those who had the Warrior Dragon ability were feared by her even more. Due to this fact, she banished us by using underhanded tactics and plans. She knew she couldn't fight against the Warrior Dragons and win so she played dirty." Nestor stopped talking briefly and then shook his head. "Sorry, but we are getting off track, let me get back to my story and you'll find out. Okay, Ember." Nestor said. Ember silently nodded her head and Nestor resumed his tale of what had happened in the past... "It all started when..."

Screen fades to black

--------------------------

The same opening credits roll...

---------------------------------

**Spyro: Dragon of Destiny:**

**Episode Four - The Dragon Rage SAGA:**

**Part One - Soul Possession**

**ACT THREE:**

**ORIGINS AND DARK RISING**

Meanwhile at Dragon Shores...

A purple dragon lands gently and starts walking back and forth along the beach watching the surf come in and go out. _So much info to digest and so little time to digest all of it._ Spyro thought sadly as he stopped walking and sat down on the sand. _I can't believe I died here and was reborn here. How did that happen? I don't understand how I could die one minute and then somehow defining the natural laws of life and death come back. It just doesn't make sense._ Spyro growled and rubbed his head in anger. "Why, Nestor? Why didn't you and the other elders not tell me or Flame about our parents or us being related?" Spyro said softly as his anger faded and tears fell from his eyes. "I have always wanted to have a family of my very own and have the answers to the questions that have plagued me all my life:

Where did I come from?

Who am I?

Why am I here?

Is my duty as Guardian of the Dragon Realms all that defines me?

Is this really my true destiny or is there more?

So many questions and yet I have no complete answers for them even after all this time. And now, as if my life wasn't complicated enough, I have these new powers and abilities that I somehow gained after coming back from my untimely death. I don't understand... Is there something I am missing here? Knowing me I wouldn't be surprise considering how stupid and ignorant I have been." Spyro sighed sadly and looked up at sky as he laid down on the sand putting his arms behind his head. "I thought I was invinicible but Reeco changed that. I am not invinicible at all. All I am is an arrogant fool who has let being a hero for so long go to his head. Oh, Hunter... guys, I am so sorry for the way I have behaved lately. You guys have always been my best friends and look how I have treated all of you. I wish you guys were here so I could tell all of you that I..." Spyro started to close his eyes as sleep tried to take hold of him.

At that moment someone cleared their throat and said, in a very familiar voice, "You are sorry for acting like such a jerk and that you promise you will never again behave in such an arrogant manner. Don't worry about it, pal. All is forgiven!"

The familiar voice made Spyro's eyes snap open quickly as he quickly jump to his feet in a battle pose and look at the intruder or in this case intruders. Seeing that it was Hunter and gang, Spyro eased himself out of the battle pose he was in. "GUYS, don't do that!" Spyro said as he took a deep breath and calmed down. "Why are you here?"

Flame walked slowly over to Spyro and grabbed him in a tight bear hug surprising the older dragon who slowly returned the hug. "You know why, brother." Flame said as tears fell from his eyes. "We came here to try and get you to come back and talk to Nestor about what happened earilier."

Spyro pulled away from his brother and growled. "I can't talk to him, Flame! He lied all these years to us. Why should I give him the chance to lie again?" Flame sighed and placed a paw Spyro's shoulder.

"I know what Nestor and the other elders did was wrong, brother, but it is wrong to not at least give them a chance to try and make up for their mistakes." Flame said calmly as he slowly turned Spyro around to look him in the eyes. "Everyone deserves a second chance, brother. Please give Nestor and the other elders a chance to redeem themselves. We forgave you. Why can't you forgive them?" Spyro looked at Flame as a smile began to slowly appear on his face.

"Your right, Flame... brother. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. I just didn't know how to deal with the revelations I was told. I was overwhelmed and it scared me. ME, SPYRO, I am not suppose to let anything scare me but what Nestor said did. I... I don't know if I ever will be able to handle this." Spyro said as he dropped his head and Flame gently wrapped his arms around his brother. "Mom... Dad... why did you abandon me and Flame so long ago? Didn't you love us?" Spyro leaned on Flames shoulder as he cried.

"I believe mom and dad loved us, brother." Flame said gently as Spyro gently broke the hug and looked at his little brother.

"How do you know, Flame?" Spyro asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes with a paw.

Flame smiled and said, "Nestor told us after you left. It may have not been everything but I guess he wants to leave some info for himself to tell you later. If you would like I'll tell you what he told us."

Spyro nodded and quietly said, "I think I like that. Tell me, brother. Tell me."

Flame nodded and told Spyro everything Nestor had told them. Then he went into the final part of story...

------------

Flashback...

_"Okay," Ember said as we all absorbed the long story of the past. "Thanks for telling us that, dad. Now, could you please tell us why Stryker and Sky left Spyro and Flame here while they went wherever they went. Also, why did the Sorceress banish us, father?" Ember asked as Nestor frowned and sighed as he gestured for all of us to follow him to Sandra's garden. Once there they all sat down on stone benches._

_"Well, Ember," Nestor said slowly. "She feared us. The Sorceress feared our powers and those who had the Warrior Dragon ability were feared by her even more. Due to this fact, she banished us by using underhanded tactics and plans. She knew she couldn't fight against the Warrior Dragons and win so she played dirty." Nestor stopped talking briefly and then shook his head. "Sorry, but we are getting off track, let me get back to my story and you'll find out. Okay, Ember." Nestor said. Ember had silently nodded her head and Nestor resumed his tale of what had happened in the past... "It all started when..."_

30 Years Ago... - Dragon Elder Council Hall -

_"Nestor, wait up!" Titan yelled as he ran to catch up with Nestor. Nestor and Sandra had been heading for the technological lab area to meet up with Sky and his childhood friend Stryker. The main reason they were going to see Sky and Stryker was because they had info, that they had recently discovered, that they wanted to tell them about._

_"Hurry up, Titan! You know how much Stryker hates to be kept waiting." Nestor said and Titan had nodded silently in agreement as they all raced as quickly as they could to the lab._

_New Haven Labs_

_They reached the labs an hour later and was met at the door by our tall, barrel chested father, Stryker._

_"What took you guys so long to get here," Stryker had asked Nestor, Sandra and Titan. "We found what we were looking for over six hours ago!"_

_"Sorry, Stryker, but we had a meeting and the meeting ended late. What is it that is so important? What did you and Sky find anyway?" Nestor had asked as he and his two companions entered the lab. As they did they noticed a holographic building siting in the middle of the floor. They had all stared at the hologram in shock and surprise. "Oh my god, Stryker, is that what I think it is!"_

_Stryker smiled and patted Nestor on the back. "Yes, buddy, it is. The Vanguardian Tower of Lore and Knowledge!" He said as Sky descended the circular stair case._

_"Yes, Nestor," Sky said, getting our attention, "This is the legendary Vanguardian Tower of Lore and Knowledge. The place where it is said, according to the ancient Vanguardian text and Peace Keeper legends, a library of great knowledge lies hidden. I know it is a long shot but the fact that the tower matches the ancient drawings means that this building is part of the ruins of what use to be Vanguard Command. THE VANGUARD COMMAND, THE ANCIENT FLOATING BATTLE CITY OF THE VANGUARD CLAN THAT COULD TRAVEL THROUGH THE PORTAL NETWORK! Do you have any idea what this could mean!"_

_Titan stared at the hologram with a look of awe on his face as he said, "We may finally be able to answer all the questions we have long asked about the Portal Builders. After all this time, we'll finally be able to recreate our lost history with the knowledge that we find there." Titan then paused and rubbed his face in thought before given our parents a hard look. "Let me guess why you asked us to come here. You both want to go see if you can open the door to the tower. Don't you?"_

_Sky and Stryker looked at each other and then back at Nestor, Sandra and Titan and nodded. Nestor sighed. "Okay, Stryker and Sky, you guys can go but first I think you need to tell us where the tower is located."_

_Sky sighed and then frowned as she deactivated the magically-made hologram with a snap of her claws. "Now that is the problem, Nestor. The tower is located in the Shadow Realm in a mountain range known as the Skull Mountains." After our parents mentioned that Nestor, Titan and Sandra all paled and started swearing quietly to themselves. Sky walked over to them. "Well, what do you guys say? I know it is dangerous but we have to try besides..."_

_Titan shook his head and said, "Sky, last time you guys went to the Shadow Realms was to rescue your mate from the Shadow Dragons. I don't think it is such a good idea to go back to that realm again even if it is for the Tower."_

_"We know how dangerous it is and that is why we are using the ground portal we found located in a cave that is at the base of the mountain." Stryker said calmly. "Please, Titan, Nestor and Sandra, let us go. We promise we will be very careful and..."_

_"What about about your two unhatched eggs, Stryker." Sandra said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "As you know this is the Year of the Dragon and in the next few months all the eggs that have been laid must be blessed by the fairies and presented before the other dragon clans. It has always been our tradition to be present at the presentation of our offspring. Will you and Sky be back before the festival begins in three months?"_

_"Well..." Sky said as she looked at our father and then back at Sandra. "To be honest, Sandra, we don't really know how long it will take to get to the Tower. It could take months or years. That is the other reason why we called you guys here. We need you guys to take care of our two sons."_

_Nestor looked over at dad and shook his head as he said, "Styker, how could you? Why did you used your magicl to do that?" Dad just frowned and sighed._

_"Nestor, I did it because me and Sky probably won't be here when they hatch so we both were curious to know if they were going to males or females. I know it is kinda like cheating but..." Nestor and Titan folded there arms and gave mom and dad a hard stare. "Okay, so we cheated, cut us some slack for pete sake! We just wanted to know what they were. Is that so wrong?" Nestor, Titan and Sandra all groaned as they snapped their claws making their staffs appear in mid-air and float down to their waiting paws._

_"Even though we don't like this, we'll let you go but you have to promise that you will try to come back as soon as possible. We'll take care of your children for you until then but please don't stay away too long. After all, your children will need your guidance and love to help them grow into responsible young adults." Sandra said as she leaned on her staff._

_"We understand, Sandra," Sky said as she sat down on a bench. "What do you guys say? Will you promise us to do what must be done for our children? Please!"_

_"We know we can't stop you and Stryker, Sky. Once you both make up your minds to do something it will get done no matter what we elders of the Dragon Council say. But at least tell us you have picked out some names for the two hatchlings that will be appropriate for them when their hatching time comes." Sandra said calmly. Stryker and Sky looked at each other and smiled as they gestured to the three elders follow them back to their living quarters in the back of the labs. Once they arrived they found two large eggs with different markings and symbols being tended to by a fairy that we all know very well._

------------

Spyro smiled and said, "Let me guess, brother, it was Zoe right!" Flame grinned and nodded as he continued.

----------------

_Zoe gently turned the magically warmed eggs and then looked up with a serious expression on her face as the five elder dragons entered the living quarters. "Oh, thank god it is you and Styker, Sky. For awhile I thought it was the egg theives trying to take these eggs again. You do know that it isn't safe to keep these young ones here don't you."_

_"Yes, we know that Zoe, but we had to work. By the way, Sandra and Nestor will be looking after our eggs until we return from the Shadow Realms. We found the Vanguardian Tower of Lore and Knowledge." Sky said with a smile. Zoe grinned._

_"That is good to hear, Sky, but what about your eggs?" Zoe asked with a little concern. "Who is going to take care of them?" Nestor and Sandra stepped forward and smiled._

_"Me and Nestor have agreed to look after them, Zoe." Sandra said as she turned and looked at our parents. "By the way, Sky, what are their names?" Sky smiled and walked over to each egg and with a motherly touch gently picked them up. She cradled the two eggs gently against her body to keep them warm as she showed them to Nestor, Titan and Sandra. _

_"The red one is Flame and this one is Spyro," she said softly with a look of motherly pride. Nestor and Titan looked down with Sandra at the two eggs._

_"Flame is a good name for the child in this red egg," Sandra said softly as she touched the egg, "but why did you call the other child Spyro, Sky." Stryker smiled and tapped Spyro's egg gently._

_-------------------------_

"What the..." Spyro said with an annoyed look on his face. "SO IT WAS OUR DEAR OLD DAD WHO WOKE ME UP WHILE I WAS STILL IN MY EGG." Spyro rubbed his head with a laugh. "That was so annoying!" Flame laughed and pat his brother on the back.

"Oh, come on, brother, dad tapped my egg too so don't think you were the only one." Flame said as Spyro looked at Flame and smiled.

"Yeah, but you were obviously dead to world, Flame." Spyro said with a laugh that made Flame growl slightly. "I don't think dad hitting your hard egg with a boulder would have made you respond at all."

"Why do you say that, brother!" Flame said as he gently punched Spyro in the arm. "I was just having a good dream."

"No doubt! You must have been dreaming about sleeping like you do now because you are not a light sleeper. Me and Ember tried waking you up once and nothing seem to work." Ember smiled and laughed as she remembered that time. "Although, I have to say once we did manage to wake you up you kissed Ember deeply on the lips and she slapped you unconscious again which defeated the whole purpose of trying to wake you up in the first place." Flame groaned as he looked at Ember embarrassed.

"Sorry about that, Ember." He said. "OKAY, ENOUGH OF THIS STROLLING DOWN MEMORY LANE ROUTINE!" Spyro smiled and gave him a look that said 'See how you like walking down memory lane and being embarrassed by a stupid mistake. Not much fun. Is it?' "Okay, I admit I deserved that but don't rub it in. Okay!" Spyro nodded and Flame continued.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Just watch and you'll see why we named this little one Spyro." Stryker said with a smile. The other elders looked as the egg started glowing from within. Nestor and Sandra both gasped in surprised while Titan looked at the egg in awe._

_"Well, that is unusual," Titan said, he tapped the egg softly and it glowed again. "I have never seen an unhatched dragonling breath fire before he or she has even hatched." He looked at Stryker and Sky with a smile. "I have a feeling that this child will have quite a future ahead of him once he hatches." Stryker and Sky just nodded slowly as they each took the eggs and placed them back in the warm nest. Titan turned to Zoe and said, "Zoe, you do know that you will have to deliver these eggs to the nursery tomorrow." Zoe nodded and then Titan looked to Sandra. "Sandra, since you and Nestor promised to look after both young ones until Sky and Stryker returns please do your best. I will help out whenever I can and so will the other elders." Titan then gave our eggs one last look before turning around and leaving for the nearest portal to Peace Keeper home."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sandra and Nestor returned to Artisan Home and Zoe promised to deliever our eggs to them the next day. Mom and dad put us to bed and Zoe went home. However, during the night due to some good luck on my part and bad luck on yours, my egg rolled out of the nest and under one of the magic heating generators thanks to dad bumping the nest by accident. He didn't notice the mistake until hours later when your egg was stolen. Mom found out first that we were missing and started looking around the living quarters to find us. She found my egg right where I had rolled but your egg was gone and that made her panic. She got dad and together they told the other elders what had happened. After that they stayed a whole extra month to help the other elders find your egg but unfortunately they couldn't find you. Zoe brought my egg to the nursery and Sandra started taking care of me and a pink egg that had just been laid four hours before I was delivered to the nursery. That egg was of course Ember's egg. While this was happening the other elders continued looking while mom and dad decided to go to the Shadow Realm. They looked everywhere but they couldn't find your egg. Just when they were about to give up and declare your egg lost forever, Titan stumbled upon a hideout of the turban thieves. They found your egg and another smaller egg as well. The smaller egg was Sparx's egg. How Sparx got there is still a mystery but then again you were a special child Spyro. From the way Nestor put it, the thieves that took you regret taking you because all of them who handled your egg burned their paws on your hot shell."

"So that was why I couldn't sleep! I have always wondered who kept tossing me around like I was a game or something." Spyro growled. "I really hate egg thieves. Those guys are a real pain in the but." Flame laughed.

"Anyway, after Titan found both of your eggs, Spyro, our parents returned and was present when your egg hatched. My egg and Ember's didn't hatch until later. We were late hatchers. Tobin's egg hatched two days after yours. As for mom and dad they, unfortunately, discovered something interesting in the Forgotten Realms and decided to go look. According to Nestor, they remained gone for over 22 years. They returned after you defeated Gnasty Gnorc the first time." Spyro frowned and Flame noticed. "Spyro, don't be sad."

"Why not, Flame, they missed everything. They were gone so long that it almost seems like they forgot about us in favor of their work." Spyro said sadly as tears started to fall from his eyes. Flame hugged his brother.

"I am so sorry, brother, but according to Nestor our mother and father came back many times afterward to watch us from a distance in secret. They even left a few items behind to help make your job as Guardian easier. They kept trying to be there for us but their need to unlock the secrets of the Vanguard kept dragging them away in search of more and more knowledge. Nestor told us that he believes they did it because they were trying to help us. They wanted to find a way to bring peace between the Shadow Dragons and the other clans. I think they figured that the key to peace lay hidden in the Vanguard knowledge that they had kept finding bits and pieces of over the years. And then they came back one last time three years ago..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nestor's Office - Three years ago..

_"Stryker and Sky, you should go see your sons!" Nestor growled angrily at our parents. Stryker frowned and Sky sighed as they sat down in front of Nestor's desk. "Do you know how hard it has been raising both of them. They have asked me so many questions and I have had to lie to them all this time. I won't keep lying to them like this, Stryker. Your children need both of you!"_

_"WE KNOW THAT, NESTOR! WE AREN'T STUPID! We are so close to finding the key to unlocking the secrets of the Vanguard Tower of Lore and Knowledge and..." Sandra growled and shut Stryker up._

_"Meanwhile, your sons are growing up with out either of you!" Sandra yelled. "Nestor is right it is time you guys uphold your responsibility and take care of your own children. They deserve to know the truth about where they came from and who they are. Those are answers that we can't give them but you and Stryker can, Sky. Please, as one mother to another, go to your sons and talk to them before you lose them forever. You have already lost so much time as it is. Don't throw away what little time you have left before they leave the nest permanently and take their places in the Realm as adults."_

_"Has Spyro or Flame gone through any changes yet?" Sky asked softly and Nestor and Sandra shook their heads. "So neither of them have transformed or even shown the potential of even having the same ability I have. Sandra, I understand what you are saying but you have to realize that what me and Stryker are doing is worth this sacrifice we have made. I wish we could take back the years and be by their side as they took their first steps and learned to use their skills but we can't. We appreciate what you and Nestor have done for us. Speaking of our children, Sandra, how are they?"_

_"Sky, they are both fine young males with big hearts and caring personalities that would make any mother proud to call them her own." Sky smiled as tears fell from her eyes. "They can be a handful at times, especially your elder son, Spyro. That child is a little whirlwind of action. He has your adventurous spirit and Stryker's hard head. He reminds me of both of you because he tries so hard to protect everyone even when he himself needs to be protected at times. Flame, bless that child, he is the complete opposite of his older brother. He is always willing to help me or Nestor and he is very smart. I feel sorry for him because he has a crush on my daughter but Ember loves Spyro. Spyro, I pity him."_

_"Why would you pity my son, Spyro?" Stryker asked softly._

_"I pity him because unlike Flame, who also asks his own questions, he seems to know that we aren't his true mother and father instinctively. He has questioned us many times and I think he has done this as way of testing us to make sure we don't slip up and change the answers we gave him when he was younger. We have tried to keep him in the dark but he is getting more and more tricky with his questions. I know I given him much credit but he is wiser then he looks. All these years me and Nestor have tried to be you and Sky but we aren't and we can never be your replacements. They ARE your children and it is time for both of you to tell them yourselves. Tell them the truth. Tell them that you love them and why you have been gone all these years. Then I suggest you pray that they can accept you after so much time has passed." Sandra paused and gave them both a stern look._

_"Flame, I expect will accept you without being too angry but Spyro, now that young one is a real tough customer. I think you and Sky have your work cut out for you when it comes to Spyro. He is a good dragonling but he has so many emotional issues that need to be worked out. He needs both of you to help him find the answers that he seeks. You have to help him because no one else can. We have tried but Spyro seems to just laugh at our concerns and say he is fine when we know he really isn't. No matter how hard he tries to hide his inner pain we occasionally see it come out when he gets angry. Spyro, despite his skill and determination as the youngest Realm Guardian in our history, is still a scared child crying for his mother... his TRUE mother. He wants to be loved and feel like he belongs. With me and Nestor he has told us he feels empty and out of place. He is hurting, Stryker, your son is hurting and there is nothing me or Nestor can do to take away his pain no matter how hard we try. Only you and Sky can do that. But in order to do that you will have to give up on trying to find out more about the Vanguard. The secrets of the Vanguard will always be there for someone to find but your sons need you now!"_

_Stryker frowned as tears started to fall from his eyes as he softly said, "Do you think we don't know that? We are sorry, but there is no other way. The great knowledge of the Vanguard Clan is too important to just let go. I want to hold my sons in my arms, Nestor and Sandra, more then anything but to do so would be to sacrifice not only their futures but possibly the futures of our whole race. Please, Nestor, you and Sandra must keep us a secret a little longer until we complete our research. We will return and that is a solemn promise." They both turned away from Nestor and Sandra sadly and walked out of Nestor's office and to the Portal Room. Nestor and Sandra followed them silently. Once they arrived in the Portal Room, Sky activated the magic portal and both of them said good-bye to Nestor and Sandra._

_"We'll be back, we promise!" Sky yelled as she and Stryker jumped through the portal as it closed behind them leaving Nestor and Sandra alone in the dimly lit room._

_"But the question is by the time you return will it be too late to redeem yourselves in the eyes of your sons." Sandra said and they both left the room in silence and sadness."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Spyro, Nestor and Sandra never meant to hurt us. They were trying to keep a promise to our mother and father." Flame said as tears fell from his eyes. Spyro let go of Flame and silently walked away from him and his friends. He stopped and turned around to face them with a sad smile on his face.

"Flame, what happened to them anyway... I mean mom and dad?" He asked in soft tone of voice as he walked back toward his friends and brother. "Where are they now?" Flame sighed and looked his brother in the eye.

"Spyro, the Shadow Dragons captured them not long after they left. Nestor decided to break his promise and tell us but since you were gone on your walkaround and I was taking lessons with Amanda at the Magic Crafters Academy he couldn't get ahold of us. So he kept the secret a little longer until recently."

"What a fool I have been..." Spyro said just as a flash of dark energy flew at them making them all dive out of the way. They all looked in the direction that the blast had come from and growled. Ten Shadow Dragons stood a few feet away from them. One of the Shadow Dragons smiled and stepped forward making Hunter and Spyro jump back on their feet quickly and power up their own attacks. Hunter armed his new gauntlet energy bow while Spyro's eyes shifted to gold and he raised his paws bring golden energy to bear. "REECO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Spyro growled. Reeco yawned.

"Nice to see you again too, 'hero'. As for why I am here I'll gladly tell you. I came here to invite your brother to visit the Shadow Realm. I am sure you know about your mother and father by now, so let's just cut to the chase, shall we. Flame is coming with us whether you like it or not."

"No way are you taking my pal's brother, Reeco." Hunter growled. "If you want him then you and your merry little gang will have to come and take him by force, because we sure as hell aren't going to gift wrap him to give to you losers!" The other shadow dragons growled in anger and started flashing black. Hunter smiled and raised his gauntlet bow. "Bring it on!"

Reeco grinned and gestured to a female Shadow Dragon that stepped forward with a smile on her face. "So you want to play with us, cat. Very well, but don't say my brother didn't warn you later after this is over." She started laughing and then unleashed hell on all of them. For the next few mintues arrows flew and magic was casted back and forth between both sides.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Reeco roared as he flew into the air and unleashed a new attack that seemed to warp time. Spyro and his friends tried to shield themselves but the Time Freeze stopped them cold. As they stood there unable to move the other Shadow Dragons beat the hell out of them and sent them to the land of unconciousness while they grabbed the time frozen Flame and return thru the dark portal to the Shadow Realm.

As soon as the portal closed time resumed and Spyro and his friends lay unconscious on the beach. Time passed and hours later they all awoke to find themselves in Hunter's home lying in beds. Hunter jumped to his feet and fell on his behind in pain. "What the hell happened?" He groaned as he slowly crawled back into bed. "I feel like someone kicked my ass, took my number and then kicked my ass some more just for the hell of it."

"I know what you mean." Spyro groaned and then he set up quickly looking around the room at his battle beaten friends. He looked at each of them and realize they had just lost someone. "FLAME! Hunter, guys, where is Flame?"

"I am sorry to say your brother was taken prisoner by Reeco and his elite squad of Shadowcore Warriors, Spyro." A strange voice said from the doorway to the large guest bedroom. They all turned and looked and gasped in surprise at the old, tall male white Dragon that that stood there glancing at them with green eyes. The blue robes he wore had silver trim and surpised Spyro and his friends because none of them had ever seen that type of clothing before. In fact, none of them had ever seen a dragon like him before. He had large feathered wings and his body was slender and covered in white scales. In his hand was a metal staff that was the color of silver. Spyro looked at the staff and noticed that it had a imbedded glowing white light gem that spun slowly on the top. The white dragon smiled and said, as he caught Spyro's glance and looked him directly in the eye, "So, at last we meet, Dragon of Destiny or should I call you Spyro the Dragon, The Realm Guardian of the Dragon Realms. It is truly an honor to meet you. I have spent years looking for you." The faces of everyone, including Spyro, briefly showed shock and surprise at the knowledge this old Dragon possessed but then their eyes narrowed as they all slowly try to stand up only to fall back into their beds in pain. Spyro, who had also fallen back into his bed in pain decided to try again to stand. As he made the extra effort to get up the second time he growled. His legs burned in pain and shook as he stood up as straight as he could on them. He gently folded his bandaged arms over his bruised chest.

"Okay, obviously you aren't a Shadow Dragon and you don't work for Reeco. I figured that out easily but what I want to know is... Who are you? Why are you looking for me anyway?" Spyro said calmly. The white dragon smiled and snapped his talons making a chair move toward him so he could sit down in it.

Once he was seated he said, "My name is Artimas and I am a member of the Cloud Runner Clan. I have been looking for you for a very long time. As to why I have been looking for you well it is to fulfill an ancient prophecy." Spyro's eyes widened as he dragged himself over to stand in front of the sitting elder.

"What prophecy are you talking about?" Artimas smiled and snapped his fingers. A small portal appeared in mid-air over his head. "Milo, would you be so kind to send me the Prophecy Scroll." The portal flashed and a white taloned paw dropped a glowing scroll thru the portal into the opened paw of Artimas. "Thanks, Milo."

"Your welcome, Artimas. Oh, hi Spyro. Good luck." The portal closed leaving Spyro with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Oookay, who was that and what is going on here, Artimas?" Spyro asked as Artimas opened the scroll. "Hey... did you hear me? I asked you a question!" Artimas didn't say a word but he did smile and toss the scroll at Spyro. Spyro caught the scroll in his right paw and as he caught it the scroll vanished and he felt his body start burning as he felt magic energy levels suddenly increased. "What's happening? AHHhhhhh!" He screamed as gold markings appeared under his eyes and his eyes turned totally gold with no pupils at all. Hunter and his friends stared in shock as Spyro collapsed unconscious to the floor.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY BUDDY, ARTIMAS?" Hunter yelled as Spyro's body began to glow and pulse with golden energy that changed to white after a few minutes.

Artimas stood up and looked at Hunter and the everyone else present with a serious expression on his face. "Destiny...," was all he said as the room flashed brightly and everyone, except Artimas, went out like a bad light bub at the end of it's warranty.

Meanwhile in the Shadow Realm...

The unconsious Flame was tossed into the Dark Gem Energy Chamber by Reeco while his parents watched from their cells.

"Activate the machine." Reeco said without any emotions. Red looked at the young unconcious red dragon and frowned. _Oh no, Reeco found out that this child is Spyro's brother. I can't do this. Flame isn't part of my revenge agenda. _Red thought as Reeco looked at him and growled. "Do as I say, Red or suffer the consequences."

Sky and Stryker groaned as they opened their eyes and looked, in pain, at the young red dragon inside the Dark Gem Energy Chamber. Their eyes widen in shock and horror as they recognized that the red dragon was their youngest son, Flame. "NO, REECO, LEAVE FLAME ALONE!" Stryker roared. "If you want to get revenge for the death of your brother then take it out on me because killed him!" Reeco looked at Stryker with a dispassionate expression as he grabbed Red by the throat and started strangling him.

"DO- AS- I- SAY-, RED OR YOU WILL DIE RIGHT HERE AND NOW BY MY PAW!" Reeco growled deeply tighting his grip on Red's neck to send the point home to him. Red, in fear of losing his life, activated the machine. As he did, Reeco let him go and smiled as his eyes turned blood red. "Well done, Red. Well done."

The machine powered up and as it started sending pure dark gem energy into his body, Flame woke up and roared in pain as dark energy started to force into his body to change.

"Increase the flow," Reeco said coldly as the sinster smile on his face seem to darken on his face. "I want him to be stong enough to kill his brother." Red frowned and stalled as he thought about what he was about to do. _I can't do this. I want revenge on Spyro, but I can't torture his younger brother just to get back at him. This is wrong. _"Well..., what are you waiting for, Red!" Reeco growled as he grabbed Red's right shoulder. "Carry out my order or pay the price. Remember, you wanted to get your revenge on Spyro, old one. This is the way we can accomplish that task without getting our claws dirty. Let Flame do our dirty work for us."

"Reeco," Red said he looked away from the control panel and up at the black dragon. "I... I can't do this to him. Flame is an innocent dragon who hasn't done me or you any wrong. Why must we use this tactic to accomplish our goals?" Reeco looked at Red and as he did his red eyes narrowed into angry slits.

"So you are you refusing to obey me, Red! Very well, I'll do it myself!"

"NOoooo!" Red screamed as he tried to stop Reeco and got grabbed by Ryua as she stepped up behind him.

"Tough luck, gramps! Don't worry, Spyro will get his just desert in the end..." Ryua then stabbed him with her long claws thru his back. Red growled and then his eyes went wide as he fell backwards after Ryua retracted her claws letting him fall backwards to the floor. "Get this garbage out of my sight. The smell of his dying corpse offends me!" She said as she licked the blood off her claws with her tounge. Her eyes turned red and she smiled. "At least his blood is sweet."

"Yes, Lady Ryua," Two large Shadow Dragon said as they came and picked Red's body up and dragged him off to Sky and Stryker's cell. They openned the door and tossed him inside.

Sky went over to Red and knelt down by his side.

"Hold still, Red, I'll heal you." She said as Red looked at her with tears in his eyes. Sky began channeling her healing energy into Red as Ripto, Gnasty Gnorc, Grendor and the Sorceress watched with horrified expressions on their faces.

"I brought this fate down unto myself. I wanted to hurt Spyro so bad that I didn't care what I had to do to achieve that goal. I am so sorry, Sky," Red gasped. "I have been such a complete fool. Please forgive me!" Red closed his eyes and went out like a light. Stryker checked Red's pulse and sighed sadly.

"Red... Red...! Hang on!" Sky said in a soft voice. Stryker touched Sky's shoulder and she looked at him.

"Sky, he's still alive, but for how much longer I can't say. You have merely slowed down what will happen. He is dying. The only way to save him is to get him to a Magic Crafters healing center." Stryker said with a solemn sad expression as he looked at his mate. Sky started crying as Stryker grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

While the tragedy in the cell was playing out, Flame was still undergoing his transformation. He growled as he fell to his knees in pain as the dark energy flow increased and he started to feel himself changing faster. _No... what is happening to meeee!_ Flame screamed in his mind as the transformation that his body was undergoing sped up and entered a new phase. His muscles started to expand as his red scales turned blood red. As his form continued to change, Sky, Stryker and everyone else that was conscious, excluding Red of course, watched in horror as Flame began to grow larger and black stripes began to appear on his body. "SPYRO, BROTHER HELP ME!"

Hunter's Home

The golden energy field around Spyro's body ceased. As it did Spyro groaned and his golden eyes snapped open wide as he sat up quickly. He looked up at the roof and cringed as he felt his brother's pain flash through him making him roar, "FLAME, NOOOooooo!"

To Be Continued...

---------------------

Well, things have gone from bad to worst. Flame has been kidnapped by Reeco and company. Spyro and his friends have a tough task ahead of them. The dangers ahead will test them all and by the end of this journey they will learn that everything must and will change. Whether that change is for the better or worst will be entirely up to them. As if there wasn't enough pressure on them as it is. Here is a sneak peak at scenes from **Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Episode 5: The Dragon Rage SAGA: Part 2 of 4: Descending Flame**... Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is your duty?" Reeco asked as the crimson black striped dragon exited the machine. The crimson red dragon beheaded one of the Shadow Dragon guards near the machine his a sharp claw slash spilling his blood on the floor. As the blood flowed over the floor, the crimson dragon opened his eyes. His eyes were black with gold pupils that glowed. He smiled and stepped down on the dead Shadow Dragon guard shattering his back.

"My duty, Lord Reeco, is to kill Spyro with extreme predjudice." He said as Ryua brought him a long black jacket. He slipped it on and as he did metal gauntlets appeared in the air in front of him and he raised his arms letting the gauntlets lock around them. "Excellent!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Flame, nooooo!" Sky screamed as she cried on Stryker's shoulder. As Flame looked at her and Stryker and gave them a smile that chilled them to the bone. _No, dear god please don't tell me my son is gone. Flame can't be gone._

"Don't worry mother, I promise you that Spyro won't suffer... much!" Flame said as he summoned a black portal. The portal appeared behind him and he stepped backwards into it leaving his parents with a view of his cold smile and dead gold eyes that promised death to all those who got in the way of his objective.

-------------------------------------------

"What have I done." Red gasped as he stopped breathing.

"Red, RED, OH GOD DON'T DIE LIKE THIS!" Sky screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Artimas's voice in his head: "All things must eventually change. How they change is up to you."

"What do you mean, Artimas, I don't understand." Spyro said as he flew toward the professor's lab. As he arrived, his friends exited out of the Professor's lab. As soon as they exited the lab a bolt of black lightning hit the ground throwing them all into a wall dazing them briefly. As they shook themselves out of their daze they looked up on the roof of the professor's lab and gasped in shock at the sight of a crimson dark striped dragon with red feathered wings standing on the roof.

"Oh my god, FLAME...! What have they done to you?" Ember said. Flame jumped off the roof and landed gently with a single flap of his large feathered wings.

"Greetings, brother!" Flame roared as he dived straight for Spyro. Spyro jumped aside and Flame slammed head first into the ground.

"Flame, please stop! I don't want to fight you!" Spyro said as he backed away from the blood red dragon. Flame got back on his feet and shook his head to clear the cobwebs before he smiled coldly at Spyro and the others that were present.

"Flame, please listen to Spyro. Reeco is just using you to accomplish his own goals. Don't you understand? They are controlling you." Ember said as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Don't do this, Flame! He is your brother!"

"I don't care!" He roared and unleashed a shockwave of dark lightning that sent everyone flying. As soon as they landed, they found they couldn't move. Flame laughed and walked over to Spyro. As soon as he got there he knelt down and with his right paw grabbed his brother's neck. Summoning a black staff to his left paw he looked down at Spyro smiled as he brought the staff closer to Spyro's face. The black gem on the top of the staff transformed into a flaming black blade. "Now, brother... you DIE!"

"NOOOOooooo," Spyro's friends screamed.

------------------------------------------------

What will happen? Does Spyro live or die? What about Flame? Is he truly lost forever to Spyro and the others? What about Red? Has his time to die come at last? Sorry I am being so vague but this is what is called suspense. I know, so many questions to answer and so little time to answer them all. Stay tuned and find out. The camera fades to black and coming soon **Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Episode 5: The Dragon Rage Saga, Part Two: Descending Flame** appears in red letters.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, things have gone from bad to worst. Flame has been kidnapped by Reeco and company and corrupted by dark gem energy. Spyro and his friends have a tough task ahead of them. The dangers ahead will test them all and by the end of this journey they will learn that everything must and will change. Whether that change is for the better or worst will be entirely up to them. As if there wasn't enough pressure on them as it is. Here is the Dragon Rage SAGA: Part 2 of 4... Enjoy.

Oh yeah, I can't forget the disclaimer or else this series will end prematurely with VU sueing me for all that I am worth.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Blah blah blah... Let's move on...

**Review Replies:**

**icewolf9:** Heh, glad you liked the reason while Spyro blew flames in his egg. I thought that it would make it funny if that was the reason. Spyro tends to get irritated if picked at and this just seem to work according to his character. It's hard to keep him in character while doing things to the character that have not been done before in the games. So far I think I am doing pretty well. As for the previous episode, it was shocking wasn't it. Well, get ready for some more shocks and amazing revelations. Also some of Spyro's old friends are going to be poping up in this episode. Expect their entrances to be a surprise. As for Flame, poor Spyro is going to have to figure how to undo what has been done without killing his brother. The solution to the problem isn't quite as easy as it seems as you will see in this episode. Also, prepare for more twists and turns in the story. I also have major surprise in this episode. What is it? Hey, my lips are sealed. Heh, enjoy reading what is going to be a really interesting adventure.

**Lithe: **Sorry if I over did the backstory of Spyro's parents but I was trying to explain in a believable way why Spyro's parents weren't present during video game storylines. The biggest thing about this first season is setting up a foundation to build on for the future seasons to come. Spyro's creators did a good job bringing this little guy into the world. Now, I am going to give him and his friends, old and new, the character development they rightfully deserve. I have played the games and I have figured out a very good way to bring all the various storylines together into one detailed story that works well. As you may have already noticed I have made the extra effort to explain what I think happened behind the scenes of the storyline presented in the games.

**Hunterwolf:** Thanks for the compliment. Everything is really going to heat up in this episode. Also there will be a twist in the story that you have to read to believe.

**Roboss totally r0xx0rz j00:** Thanks for reviewing. Oh, by the way, I am a GUY not a GIRL. As for this not being accepted by Universal I think there is a very good chance they might be interested in this series idea. The one I am writing here is not the same as the one I am writing for submission to Universal next year. Sure the two share the same 'Spyro: Dragon of Destiny' titles but they are very different. I can't go into any detail about the script version of the actual Spyro: Dragon of Destiny saga. This version of the story is shorter and has the familiar themes and characters from the games. The tv script version is totally different and it has a dual storyline. As for the Universal subscription issue I doubt I will have any problems there because I know a few people who work there who can help me get my ideas to the right people. Plus, it helps to also be able to actually show them some animation work as well.

Okay, that's done. Now, let's continue.. shall we...

----------------------------------------------------

**Hunter: "Previously on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny" -**

_"My metal arm band protected me from your attack. What? You didn't honestly think I wear these metal arm bands just because they look pretty. Did you? Heh heh, you may have spent time training with the Peace Keepers but that still changes nothing. You are STILL so predictable, Spyro. I am not Gnasty Gnorc or Ripto or even that loser Red. I am Reeco, leader of the Shadow Dragon Clan and you, Spyro are my enemy. My clan fought your warrior clan ages ago and my clan lost. Now, I intend to avenge that lost by making absolutely sure you never forfill your true destiny." He calmly said as he yanked down hard on Spyro's leg making my friend growl out in pain and flap his now much _

_larger wings harder to maintain his position in the sky._

**- Reeco's introduction, from Episode 3: Changes and Secret Relations**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nestor sighed and said, "Spyro, Flame is your younger brother." After Nestor said that Spyro just looked at him with a silent unreadable expression. "Well, Spyro, say something!"

"What do you mean, Nestor?" Spyro asked as he looked over at the elder dragon in shock at the revelation that had just been dropped on him like a fire bomb.

"You heard me perfectly well, Spyro." Nestor said in calm tone. "Flame is your younger brother."

-** Nestor reveals the truth to Spyro, Episode 3: Changes and Secret Relations**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A purple dragon lands gently and starts walking back and forth along the beach watching the surf come in and go out. _So much info to digest and so little time to digest all of it._ Spyro thought sadly as he stopped walking and sat down on the sand. _I can't believe I died here and was reborn here. How did that happen? I don't understand how I could die one minute and then somehow defining the natural laws of life and death come back. It just doesn't make sense._ Spyro growled and rubbed his head in anger. "Why, Nestor? Why didn't you and the other elders not tell me or Flame about our parents or us being related?" Spyro said softly as his anger faded and tears fell from his eyes. "I have always wanted to have a family of my very own and have the answers to the questions that have plagued me all my life:

Where did I come from?

Who am I?

Why am I here?

Is my duty as Guardian of the Dragon Realms all that defines me?

Is this really my true destiny or is there more?

So many questions and yet I have no complete answers for them even after all this time. And now, as if my life wasn't complicated enough, I have these new powers and abilities that I somehow gained after coming back from my untimely death. I don't understand... Is there something I am missing here? Knowing me I wouldn't be surprise considering how stupid and ignorant I have been." Spyro sighed sadly and looked up at sky as he laid down on the sand putting his arms behind his head. "I thought I was invinicible but Reeco changed that. I am not invinicible at all. All I am is an arrogant fool who has let being a hero for so long go to his head. Oh, Hunter... guys, I am so sorry for the way I have behaved lately. You guys have always been my best friends and look how I have treated all of you. I wish you guys were here so I could tell all of you that I..." Spyro started to close his eyes as sleep tried to take hold of him.

At that moment someone cleared their throat and said, in a very familiar voice, "You are sorry for acting like such a jerk and that you promise you will never again behave in such an arrogant manner. Don't worry about it, pal. All is forgiven!"

The familiar voice made Spyro's eyes snap open quickly as he quickly jump to his feet in a battle pose and look at the intruder or in this case intruders. Seeing that it was Hunter and gang, Spyro eased himself out of the battle pose he was in. "GUYS, don't do that!" Spyro said as he took a deep breath and calmed down. "Why are you here?"

Flame walked slowly over to Spyro and grabbed him in a tight bear hug surprising the older dragon who slowly returned the hug. "You know why, brother." Flame said as tears fell from his eyes. "We came here to try and get you to come back and talk to Nestor about what happened earilier."

Spyro pulled away from his brother and growled. "I can't talk to him, Flame! He lied all these years to us. Why should I give him the chance to lie again?" Flame sighed and placed a paw Spyro's shoulder.

"I know what Nestor and the other elders did was wrong, brother, but it is wrong to not at least give them a chance to try and make up for their mistakes." Flame said calmly as he slowly turned Spyro around to look him in the eyes. "Everyone deserves a second chance, brother. Please give Nestor and the other elders a chance to redeem themselves. We forgave you. Why can't you forgive them?" Spyro looked at Flame as a smile began to slowly appear on his face.

"Your right, Flame... brother. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. I just didn't know how to deal with the revelations I was told. I was overwhelmed and it scared me. ME, SPYRO, I am not suppose to let anything scare me but what Nestor said did. I... I don't know if I ever will be able to handle this." Spyro said as he dropped his head and Flame gently wrapped his arms around his brother. "Mom... Dad... why did you abandon me and Flame so long ago? Didn't you love us?" Spyro leaned on Flames shoulder as he cried.

**Spyro's Inner Pain revealed and A brotherly moment, Episode 4: Dragon Rage SAGA, Part 1 of 4: Soul Possession**

**----------------------------------------**

30 Years Ago... - Dragon Elder Council Hall -

_"Nestor, wait up!" Titan yelled as he ran to catch up with Nestor. Nestor and Sandra had been heading for the technological lab area to meet up with Sky and his childhood friend Stryker. The main reason they were going to see Sky and Stryker was because they had info, that they had recently discovered, that they wanted to tell them about._

_"Hurry up, Titan! You know how much Stryker hates to be kept waiting." Nestor said and Titan had nodded silently in agreement as they all raced as quickly as they could to the lab._

_New Haven Labs_

_They reached the labs an hour later and was met at the door by our tall, barrel chested father, Stryker._

_"What took you guys so long to get here," Stryker had asked Nestor, Sandra and Titan. "We found what we were looking for over six hours ago!"_

_"Sorry, Stryker, but we had a meeting and the meeting ended late. What is it that is so important? What did you and Sky find anyway?" Nestor had asked as he and his two companions entered the lab. As they did they noticed a holographic building siting in the middle of the floor. They had all stared at the hologram in shock and surprise. "Oh my god, Stryker, is that what I think it is!"_

_Stryker smiled and patted Nestor on the back. "Yes, buddy, it is. The Vanguardian Tower of Lore and Knowledge!" He said as Sky descended the circular stair case._

_"Yes, Nestor," Sky said, getting our attention, "This is the legendary Vanguardian Tower of Lore and Knowledge. The place where it is said, according to the ancient Vanguardian text and Peace Keeper legends, a library of great knowledge lies hidden. I know it is a long shot but the fact that the tower matches the ancient drawings means that this building is part of the ruins of what use to be Vanguard Command. THE VANGUARD COMMAND, THE ANCIENT FLOATING BATTLE CITY OF THE VANGUARD CLAN THAT COULD TRAVEL THROUGH THE PORTAL NETWORK! Do you have any idea what this could mean!"_

_Titan stared at the hologram with a look of awe on his face as he said, "We may finally be able to answer all the questions we have long asked about the Portal Builders. After all this time, we'll finally be able to recreate our lost history with the knowledge that we find there." Titan then paused and rubbed his face in thought before given our parents a hard look. "Let me guess why you asked us to come here. You both want to go see if you can open the door to the tower. Don't you?"_

_Sky and Stryker looked at each other and then back at Nestor, Sandra and Titan and nodded. Nestor sighed. "Okay, Stryker and Sky, you guys can go but first I think you need to tell us where the tower is located."_

_Sky sighed and then frowned as she deactivated the magically-made hologram with a snap of her claws. "Now that is the problem, Nestor. The tower is located in the Shadow Realm in a mountain range known as the Skull Mountains." After our parents mentioned that Nestor, Titan and Sandra all paled and started swearing quietly to themselves. Sky walked over to them. "Well, what do you guys say? I know it is dangerous but we have to try besides..."_

_Titan shook his head and said, "Sky, last time you guys went to the Shadow Realms was to rescue your mate from the Shadow Dragons. I don't think it is such a good idea to go back to that realm again even if it is for the Tower."_

_"We know how dangerous it is and that is why we are using the ground portal we found located in a cave that is at the base of the mountain." Stryker said calmly. "Please, Titan, Nestor and Sandra, let us go. We promise we will be very careful and..."_

_"What about about your two unhatched eggs, Stryker." Sandra said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "As you know this is the Year of the Dragon and in the next few months all the eggs that have been laid must be blessed by the fairies and presented before the other dragon clans. It has always been our tradition to be present at the presentation of our offspring. Will you and Sky be back before the festival begins in three months?"_

_"Well..." Sky said as she looked at our father and then back at Sandra. "To be honest, Sandra, we don't really know how long it will take to get to the Tower. It could take months or years. That is the other reason why we called you guys here. We need you guys to take care of our two sons."_

_Nestor looked over at dad and shook his head as he said, "Styker, how could you? Why did you used your magicl to do that?" Dad just frowned and sighed._

_"Nestor, I did it because me and Sky probably won't be here when they hatch so we both were curious to know if they were going to males or females. I know it is kinda like cheating but..." Nestor and Titan folded there arms and gave mom and dad a hard stare. "Okay, so we cheated, cut us some slack for pete sake! We just wanted to know what they were. Is that so wrong?" Nestor, Titan and Sandra all groaned as they snapped their claws making their staffs appear in mid-air and float down to their waiting paws._

_"Even though we don't like this, we'll let you go but you have to promise that you will try to come back as soon as possible. We'll take care of your children for you until then but please don't stay away too long. After all, your children will need your guidance and love to help them grow into responsible young adults." Sandra said as she leaned on her staff._

_"We understand, Sandra," Sky said as she sat down on a bench. "What do you guys say? Will you promise us to do what must be done for our children? Please!"_

_"We know we can't stop you and Stryker, Sky. Once you both make up your minds to do something it will get done no matter what we elders of the Dragon Council say. But at least tell us you have picked out some names for the two hatchlings that will be appropriate for them when their hatching time comes." Sandra said calmly. Stryker and Sky looked at each other and smiled as they gestured to the three elders follow them back to their living quarters in the back of the labs. Once they arrived they found two large eggs with different markings and symbols being tended to by a fairy that we all know very well._

------------

Spyro smiled and said, "Let me guess, brother, it was Zoe right!" Flame grinned and nodded as he continued.

----------------

_Zoe gently turned the magically warmed eggs and then looked up with a serious expression on her face as the five elder dragons entered the living quarters. "Oh, thank god it is you and Styker, Sky. For awhile I thought it was the egg theives trying to take these eggs again. You do know that it isn't safe to keep these young ones here don't you."_

_"Yes, we know that Zoe, but we had to work. By the way, Sandra and Nestor will be looking after our eggs until we return from the Shadow Realms. We found the Vanguardian Tower of Lore and Knowledge." Sky said with a smile. Zoe grinned._

_"That is good to hear, Sky, but what about your eggs?" Zoe asked with a little concern. "Who is going to take care of them?" Nestor and Sandra stepped forward and smiled._

_"Me and Nestor have agreed to look after them, Zoe." Sandra said as she turned and looked at our parents. "By the way, Sky, what are their names?" Sky smiled and walked over to each egg and with a motherly touch gently picked them up. She cradled the two eggs gently against her body to keep them warm as she showed them to Nestor, Titan and Sandra. _

_"The red one is Flame and this one is Spyro," she said softly with a look of motherly pride. Nestor and Titan looked down with Sandra at the two eggs._

_"Flame is a good name for the child in this red egg," Sandra said softly as she touched the egg, "but why did you call the other child Spyro, Sky." Stryker smiled and tapped Spyro's egg gently._

_-------------------------_

"What the..." Spyro said with an annoyed look on his face. "SO IT WAS OUR DEAR OLD DAD WHO WOKE ME UP WHILE I WAS STILL IN MY EGG." Spyro rubbed his head with a laugh. "That was so annoying!" Flame laughed and pat his brother on the back.

"Oh, come on, brother, dad tapped my egg too so don't think you were the only one." Flame said as Spyro looked at Flame and smiled.

"Yeah, but you were obviously dead to world, Flame." Spyro said with a laugh that made Flame growl slightly. "I don't think dad hitting your hard egg with a boulder would have made you respond at all."

"Why do you say that, brother!" Flame said as he gently punched Spyro in the arm. "I was just having a good dream."

"No doubt! You must have been dreaming about sleeping like you do now because you are not a light sleeper. Me and Ember tried waking you up once and nothing seem to work." Ember smiled and laughed as she remembered that time. "Although, I have to say once we did manage to wake you up you kissed Ember deeply on the lips and she slapped you unconscious again which defeated the whole purpose of trying to wake you up in the first place." Flame groaned as he looked at Ember embarrassed.

"Sorry about that, Ember." He said. "OKAY, ENOUGH OF THIS STROLLING DOWN MEMORY LANE ROUTINE!" Spyro smiled and gave him a look that said 'See how you like walking down memory lane and being embarrassed by a stupid mistake. Not much fun. Is it?' "Okay, I admit I deserved that but don't rub it in. Okay!" Spyro nodded and Flame continued.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Just watch and you'll see why we named this little one Spyro." Stryker said with a smile. The other elders looked as the egg started glowing from within. Nestor and Sandra both gasped in surprised while Titan looked at the egg in awe._

_"Well, that is unusual," Titan said, he tapped the egg softly and it glowed again. "I have never seen an unhatched dragonling breath fire before he or she has even hatched." He looked at Stryker and Sky with a smile. "I have a feeling that this child will have quite a future ahead of him once he hatches." Stryker and Sky just nodded slowly as they each took the eggs and placed them back in the warm nest. Titan turned to Zoe and said, "Zoe, you do know that you will have to deliver these eggs to the nursery tomorrow." Zoe nodded and then Titan looked to Sandra. "Sandra, since you and Nestor promised to look after both young ones until Sky and Stryker returns please do your best. I will help out whenever I can and so will the other elders." Titan then gave our eggs one last look before turning around and leaving for the nearest portal to Peace Keeper home."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sandra and Nestor returned to Artisan Home and Zoe promised to deliever our eggs to them the next day. Mom and dad put us to bed and Zoe went home. However, during the night due to some good luck on my part and bad luck on yours, my egg rolled out of the nest and under one of the magic heating generators thanks to dad bumping the nest by accident. He didn't notice the mistake until hours later when your egg was stolen. Mom found out first that we were missing and started looking around the living quarters to find us. She found my egg right where I had rolled but your egg was gone and that made her panic. She got dad and together they told the other elders what had happened. After that they stayed a whole extra month to help the other elders find your egg but unfortunately they couldn't find you. Zoe brought my egg to the nursery and Sandra started taking care of me and a pink egg that had just been laid an four hours before I was delivered to the nursery. That egg was of course Ember's egg. While this was happening the other elders continued looking while mom and dad decided to go to the Shadow Realm. They looked everywhere but they couldn't find your egg. Just when they were about to give up and declare your egg lost forever, Titan stumbled upon a hideout of the turban thieves. They found your egg and another smaller egg as well. The smaller egg was Sparx's egg. How Sparx got there is still a mystery but then again you were a special child Spyro. From the way Nestor put it, the thieves that took you regret taking you because all of them who handled your egg burned their paws on your hot shell."

"So that was why I couldn't sleep! I have always wondered who kept tossing me around like I was a game or something." Spyro growled. "I really hate egg thieves. Those guys are a real pain in the but." Flame laughed.

"Anyway, after Titan found both of your eggs, Spyro, our parents returned and was present when your egg hatched. My egg and Ember's didn't hatch until later. We were late hatchers. Tobin's egg hatched two days after yours. As for mom and dad they, unfortunately, discovered something interesting in the Forgotten Realms and decided to go look. According to Nestor, they remained gone for over 22 years. They returned after you defeated Gnasty Gnorc the first time." Spyro frowned and Flame noticed. "Spyro, don't be sad."

**- Origins Redefined..., from Episode 4: Dragon Rage SAGA: Part 1 of 4: Soul Possession**

**-----------------**

"What a fool I have been..." Spyro said just as a flash of dark energy flew at them making them all dive out of the way. They all looked in the direction that the blast had come from and growled. Ten Shadow Dragons stood a few feet away from them. One of the Shadow Dragons smiled and stepped forward making Hunter and Spyro jump back on their feet quickly and power up their own attacks. Hunter armed his new gauntlet energy bow while Spyro's eyes shifted to gold and he raised his paws bring golden energy to bear. "REECO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Spyro growled. Reeco yawned.

"Nice to see you again too, 'hero'. As for why I am here I'll gladly tell you. I came here to invite your brother to visit the Shadow Realm. I am sure you know about your mother and father by now, so let's just cut to the chase, shall we. Flame is coming with us whether you like it or not."

"No way are you taking my pal's brother, Reeco." Hunter growled. "If you want him then you and your merry little gang will have to come and take him by force, because we sure as hell aren't going to gift wrap him to give to you losers!" The other shadow dragons growled in anger and started flashing black. Hunter smiled and raised his gauntlet bow. "Bring it on!"

Reeco grinned and gestured to a female Shadow Dragon that stepped forward with a smile on her face. "So you want to play with us, cat. Very well, but don't say my brother didn't warn you later after this is over." She started laughing and then unleashed hell on all of them. For the next few mintues arrows flew and magic was casted back and forth between both sides.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Reeco roared as he flew into the air and unleashed a new attack that seemed to warp time. Spyro and his friends tried to shield themselves but the Time Freeze stopped them cold. As they stood there unable to move the other Shadow Dragons beat the hell out of them and sent them to the land of unconciousness while they grabbed the time frozen Flame, who despite being frozen had tears in his eyes as he looked at Spyro. Spyro had tears in his eyes also as he watched unable to stop the Shadow Dragons from taking his only love one present and return thru the dark portal to the Shadow Realm.

As soon as the portal closed time resumed and Spyro and his friends fell unconscious on the beach. Time passed and hours later they all awoke to find themselves in Hunter's home lying in beds. Hunter jumped to his feet and promptly fell on his behind in pain. "What the hell happened?" He groaned as he slowly crawled back into bed. "I feel like someone kicked my ass, took my number and then kicked my ass some more just for the hell of it."

"I know what you mean." Spyro groaned and then he set up quickly looking around the room at his battle beaten friends. He looked at each of them and realize they had just lost someone. "FLAME! Hunter, guys, where is Flame?"

"I am sorry to say your brother was taken prisoner by Reeco and his elite squad of Shadowcore Warriors, Spyro." A strange voice said from the door to the large guest bedroom. They all turned and looked at an old, tall male white Dragon that wore a blue robe with silver trim. He had large feathered wings and his body was slender and covered in white scales. In his hand was a metal staff with a glowing light gem spinning slowly. The white dragon smiled and said, as he looked Spyro directly in the eye, "So, at last we meet, Dragon of Destiny or should I call you Spyro the Dragon Guardian of the Dragon Realms. It is truly an honor to meet you. I have spent years looking for you." The faces of everyone, including Spyro, briefly showed shock and surprise at the knowledge this old Dragon possessed but then their eyes narrowed as they all slowly try to stand up only to fall back into their beds in pain. Spyro, who had also fallen back into his bed in pain decided to try again to stand. As he made the extra effort to get up the second time he growled. His legs burned in pain and shook as he stood up as straight as he could on them. He gently folded his bandaged arms over his bruised chest.

"Okay, obviously you aren't a Shadow Dragon and you don't work for Reeco. Who are you? Why are you looking for me anyway?" Spyro said calmly. The white dragon smiled and snapped his talons making a chair move toward him so he could sit down in it.

Once he was seated he said, "My name is Artimas and I am a member of the Cloud Runner Clan. I have been looking for you for a very long time. As to why I have been looking for you well it is to fulfill an ancient prophecy."

"What prophecy are you talking about?" Spyro asked with a frown.

Artimas smiled and snapped his fingers. A small portal appeared in mid-air over his head. "Milo, would you be so kind to send me the Prophecy Scroll." The portal flashed and a white taloned paw dropped a glowing scroll thru the portal into the opened paw of Artimas. "Thanks, Milo."

"Your welcome, Artimas. Oh, hi Spyro. Good luck." The portal closed leaving Spyro with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Okay, what is going on here, Artimas?" Spyro asked as Artimas opened the scroll. Artimas toss the scroll at Spyro and as he caught it the scroll vanished and he felt his body start burning as his energy levels suddenly increased. "What's happening? AHHhhhhh!" He screamed as gold markings appeared under his eyes and his eyes turned totally gold with no pupils at all. Hunter and his friends stared in shock as Spyro collapsed unconscious to the floor.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY BUDDY, ARTIMAS?" Hunter yelled as Spyro's body began to glow gold and then white.

Artimas stood up and looked at Hunter and everyone else present with a serious expression on his face. "Destiny...," was all he said as the room flashed brightly and everyone, except Artimas, went out like a bad light bub at the end of it's warranty.

**- Reeco's Return, Flame's Capture and Artimas' Arrival, from Episode 4: Dragon Rage SAGA: Part 1 of 4: Soul Possession**

------------------------------------------------

"DO- AS- I- SAY-, RED OR YOU WILL DIE RIGHT HERE AND NOW BY MY PAW!" Reeco growled deeply tighting his grip on Red's neck to send the point home to him. Red, in fear of losing his life, activated the machine. As he did, Reeco let him go and smiled as his eyes turned blood red. "Well done, Red. Well done."

The machine powered up and as it started sending pure dark gem energy into his body, Flame woke up and roared in pain as dark energy that was forced into his body made it start to change.

"Increase the flow," Reeco said coldly as the sinster smile on his face seem to darken on his face. "I want him to be stong enough to kill his brother." Red frowned and stalled as he thought about what he was about to do. _I can't do this. I want revenge on Spyro, but I can't torture his younger brother just to get back at him. This is wrong. _"Well..., what are you waiting for, Red!" Reeco growled as he grabbed Red's right shoulder. "Carry out my order or pay the price. Remember, you wanted to get your revenge on Spyro, old one. This is the way we can accomplish that task without getting our claws dirty. Let Flame do our dirty work for us."

"Reeco," Red said as he looked away from the control panel and up at the black dragon. "I... I can't do this to him. Flame is an innocent dragon who hasn't done me or you any wrong. Why must we use this tactic to accomplish our goals?" Reeco looked at Red and as he did his red eyes narrowed into angry slits.

"So you are you refusing to obey me, Red! Very well, I'll do it myself!"

"NOoooo!" Red screamed as he tried to stop Reeco and got grabbed by Ryua as she stepped up behind him.

"Tough luck, gramps! Don't worry, Spyro will get his just desert in the end..." Ryua then stabbed him with her long claws thru his back. Red growled and then his eyes went wide as he feel backwards after Ryua retracted her claws letting him fall backwards to the floor. "Get this garbage out of my sight. The smell of his dying corpse offends me!" She said as she licked the blood off her claws with her tounge. Her eyes turned red and she smiled. "At least his blood is sweet."

"Yes, Lady Ryua," Two large Shadow Dragon said as they came and picked Red's body up and dragged him off to Sky and Stryker's cell. They opened the door and tossed him inside.

Sky went over to Red and knelt down by his side.

"Hold still, Red, I'll heal you." She said as Red looked at her with tears in his eyes. Sky began channeling her healing energy into Red as Ripto, Gnasty Gnorc, Grendor and the Sorceress watched with horrified expressions on their faces.

"I am so sorry, Sky," Red gasped. "I have been such a fool. Please forgive me!" Red closed his eyes and went out like a light. Stryker checked Red's pulse and sighed sadly.

"Sky, he's still alive, but for how much longer I can't say. You have merely slowed down what will happen. He is dying. The only way to save him is to get him to a Magic Crafters healing center." Stryker said with a solemn sad expression as he looked at his mate. Sky started crying as Stryker grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

While the tragedy in the cell was playing out, Flame was still undergoing his transformation. He growled as he fell to his knees in pain as the dark energy flow increased and he started to feel himself changing faster. _No... what is happening to meeee!_ Flame screamed in his mind as the transformation that his body was undergoing sped up and entered a new phase. His muscles started to expand as his red scales turned blood red. As his form continued to change, Sky, Stryker and everyone else that was conscious, excluding Red of course, watched in horror as Flame began to grow larger and black stripes began to appear on his body. "SPYRO, BROTHER HELP ME!"

Hunter's Home

The golden energy field around Spyro's body ceased. As it did, everyone awoke holding their heads. Spyro groaned and his golden eyes snapped open wide as he sat up quickly. He looked up at the roof and cringed as he felt his brother's pain flash through him making him roar, "FLAME, NOOOooooo!"

**- Soul Possession of Flame by darkness, Dark Transformations, Red's Tragedy and Spyro's Torment, from Episode 4: Dragon Rage SAGA: Part 1 of 4: Soul Possession**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ACT FOUR:**

**NEW FRIENDSHIPS**

**AND PROFOUND CHANGES**

And now... the story continues...

Three days later... Outside Hunter's New Home

After what had happened three days earlier, Spyro's friends had decided to wait until after they had had a few days to recover before attempting any plan of action. This also gave them time to get to know their new guest, Artimas. The white Clound Runner Elder dragon was interesting and he knew a lot about each of them. How he knew none of them could figure out but obviously he had been watching all of them for sometime. Spyro, they had learned from Artimas, was unique dragon known as the Dragon of Destiny. What this meant Hunter and the others still hadn't quite figured it out. So they spent everyday they were staying at Hunter's home resting, relaxing and learning more from Artimas as their bodies recovered...

During this time, however, Ember and Elora began to argue with each other again and that made everyone, including Spyro uncomforatable. The two girls had briefly stopped when Spyro got tired of their bickering and went inside. So the last few hours have been filled with peace and qui... Sound of girls arguing Never mind...

The two girls in question sat arguing with each other as Hunter groaned and covered his ears. Artimas sighed and shook his head as he sat back in his chair. Hunter looked over at the girls and growled getting their attention. "Will you girls please just shut up! I can't hear myself think over here!" Hunter yelled as both he and Artimas looked over at the arguing duo. Hunter's answer was a small fireball that he ducked under the table to avoid. He looked wide eyed at Ember and Elora who had paused their argument to give him a not so friendly grin. "Never mind. You can resume killing each other if you like!" Ember and Elora smiled and resumed their argument with each other while Hunter and Artimas sighed and moved to a table further away so they could talk about what to do about Flame. "We need to go to the Shadow Realm, rescue Flame and while we are at it kick that arrogant jerk Reeco and his dishonoarable foot soldiers asses. What do you say, Artimas?"

Artimas looked at Hunter and said, calmly, "I am all for doing that, Hunter, but the situation is not that easy to resolve. I fear that Reeco took Flame for a dark reason considering how Spyro reacted earlier." Hunter scratched his chin in thought.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that, Artimas. What happened to Spyro anyway? He just freaked out!"

--------------

Flashback... Hunter's Home three days earlier

_The golden energy field around Spyro's body ceased. As it did, everyone awoke holding their heads. Spyro groaned and lifted his head shaking it gently. Suddenly, just as he started to sit up slowly he froze as his golden eyes snapped open wide. He then quickly sat up straight. He looked up at the roof and cringed as he felt his brother's pain flash through his body making him roar out in pain, "FLAME, NOOOooooo!" He then collapsed back into unconsciouness..._

_"SPYRO!" His friends yelled in concern. _

-------------------------------------------

Present

"I gave Spyro a gift. That prophecy scroll I tossed him contained a special spell that will help him reach his true potential a little faster. I think the spell in the scroll most have caused his powers to evolved giving him an extra sensory ability. Apparently, Spyro somehow mentally connect with Flame and felt whatever pain he is currently going through." Hunter looked at Artimas with a dumbfounded expression on his face as he slammed his head down on the table. "Hunter, are you okay?" Artimas asked with a look of concern.

Hunter sat back up, shook his head and smiled as he said, "I am fine, I think my brain just temporarily overloaded with all that mystical mumbo jumbo you just said. Other then that, I think I rebooted just fine." At that moment Bianca walked by with a glass tray of lemonade. As she set two glasses down in front of Hunter and Artimas she smiled.

"That's Hunter for you. Don't worry about it, Artimas, he tends to space out like that at times when someone gives him too much info all at once." Bianca said.

"I do not!" Hunter laughed as he playfully swiped at her and she laughed as she jumped out of the way. "Whatever am I going to do with you, Bianca?"

Bianca smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Just love me, darling. That is all I ask for. Now I better see what I can do about our two arguing friends over there." She said as she turned and walked over to where the two arguing girls were while Hunter looked at Bianca with a smile on his face as she walked away. Artimas smiled and tapped Hunter on the head getting the love-striken cheetah's attention.

"Huh, oh, sorry, Artimas, I was thinking about someone." Hunter said as he blushed. Artimas laughed.

"No doubt. You really do love her. Don't you?" Artimas asked as he put a straw in the lemonade glass and took a sip.

"Yes, Artimas, I do. I love her more then I ever thought I could. I never thought I would ever feel this way for someone again. I once felt this feeling long ago." Hunter said as his smile faded off his face becoming a frown. "When I was younger and had a family to love and be loved by." Hunter wiped a tear, that appeared in his left eye, away. Artimas put the lemonade glass down and placed his right paw on Hunter's shoulder to comfort him.

"Do you want to talk about it? What happened, Hunter?" Artimas said softly. Hunter looked at Artimas and sighed turning away sadly.

"I don't want to talk about my past right now, Artimas. Please don't ask me to tell you. My past is a very unhappy filled with painful memories I just want to forget." Hunter said softly as he fought to keep from crying. He looked back at Artimas and shook his head. "Don't worry about me. Right now we have to come up with a plan to rescue Flame and deal with Reeco and his followers. My problems can wait for another day." Artimas nodded and stood up grabbing his staff as he did. He turned and started walking back into Hunter's home to talk to Spyro. As he reached the doorway to enter he turned around and looked at Hunter with a look of sympathy.

"Don't keep your inner pain forever bottled up, Hunter. It will only continue to bother you unless you let it go by telling someone. In fact, I can see you are hurting right now. Something about this current situation has brought back bad memories you have tried so hard to keep buried all these years. You lost your family at a young age. Didn't you?" Artimas asked. Hunter looked at Artimas with a sad look and nodded his head slowly as his face took on a far off look and his memory of the past came roaring back.

-----------------------------------------

The Mountain Kingdom of Willowbrook - 18 years earlier - Avalarian Time

_"Mommy... Daddy, where are you?" Cried an seven year old Hunter as he ran out of the large buring country house that belonged to his family. Other cheetahs wearing war paint and carrying bows ran past him as bolts of flame rained down on buildings, destroying them left and right, from a large glowing overhead portal. Hunter looked up at the portal in fear and started running but tripped on a tree root. He turned around and watched as fire bolt came flying toward him. He closed his eyes and put his arm up to shield himself. Just as the bolt neared him a large muscled arm wrapped around him and pulled him out of the way. Hunter opened his eyes and looked up into the loving face of his father, Kyle. "DADDY!"_

_Kyle smiled as he said, "I got you, Hunter, don't worry." Kyle ran with his son cradled safely in his arm. As soon as he outdistanced the blast range of the fire bolt he stopped and put Hunter down. "Son, go to the shelter with the other kits. We'll take care of this."_

_"But dad, I want to stay with you!" Hunter cried. Kyle knelt down and hugged Hunter as he cried._

_"I know, son, but you are my world. You are all I have left and I can't let you get hurt. You and the other kits are the future of all four clans." Kyle let him go. "I love you, son, don't ever forget that just in case."_

_"Just in case of what, dad?" Hunter asked as his father stood back up and looked back toward the burning village._

_"Just in case I..." He said as a female cheetah named Leona ran toward him and stopped right in front of him with wide eyes._

_"Your highness, you must come quickly, the magical defense barrier has been breached! The enemy is invading the north part of the city and even with the faun helping us we are having a hard time stopping them!" Leona said as she bowed respectfully to Kyle. Kyle frowned and took his two bows off his back. He looked at Hunter and gave him one the bows._

_"Take this, Hunter. I taught you how to use the bow well. Use it to protect the other kits just in case we fail to stop the invaders from getting this far." Kyle said. Hunter nodded silently and ran toward the shelter. Kyle watched as his son entered the shelter. He smiled as tears started to fall from his eyes as he turned his back to the shelter and nodded to Leona. Leona pulled out her bow and together both of them ran back toward the burning city. As Kyle ran in his mind he remembered all the happy times he had spent with his children and his mate. Looking up at the sky as the stars began to appear, he said a silent prayer. Then he ran with Leona to face his fate with courage and determination. "Goodbye, Hunter." Kyle said to himself as he joined the rest of his people in a battle to save their home. "I love you with all my heart and soul. Even if I die tonight I die happy knowing that you will live to have a future. May your future bring you happiness, my son." With that said Kyle met his fate and faced his destiny as all leaders must do to save the ones they love._

_-------------------------_

_Hunter frowned as he and the other kits stayed in the shelter all night. They fell asleep to the sound of burning and awoke the next morning to the sound of rain. "It's over," eight year Jordan, a young black panther and one of Hunter's best friends said as he tried to open the shelter. "Hey, someone please give me a paw here." Hunter stood up and walk over to the doors and joined Jordan. Together they pushed but because of the weight of the rain pouring down on the door it wouldn't budge._

_"Hey, could you guys give us a paw here?" Hunter asked as he and Jordan tried to open the door but couldn't. Two ten year old lion kits, Christian and his twin sister Crystal both nodded and joined Hunter and Jordan at the door. Together all four children pushed the heavy door open and walked out into rain._

_Hunter looked at the other children inside the shelter. "Stay here while we go check the city. We'll be back." He said as he grabbed his bow. The other kits nodded and stayed put as Hunter, Jordan, Christian and Crystal ran toward the smoking watch tower that marked the entrance to the Valley of Orbs which led to Willowbrook Kingdom, the land of the four kings and clans. As they entered the kingdom they all looked in horror at the amount of devastation before them. Bodies of Cheetahs, Lions, Leopards, Cougars and Fauns lay burned and broken everywhere. "Oh god!" Hunter whispered as Christian and Crystal looked around with wide eyes. Jordan just fell to his knees and dropped his head in silent prayer._

_"Come on, let's go check the palace and see if anyone is alive there." Jordan said as they all looked at each other._

_"Good idea, Jordan." Hunter said as he ran ahead. Jordan, Christian and Crystal nodded silently as they followed their friend closing their senses to the sights, sounds and smells of death and tragedy around them. Finally, they reached the large tree-like palace. _

_"I wish the flames of war had stayed away from here." Crystal said sadly as tears fell from her eyes as she and the others looked around at what had once been the beautiful rainbow flower gardens that surrounded the palace. There was nothing but smoking ashes and dust left. Then they looked at the palace and gasped in shock. The once majestic palace was a burned out shadow of its former self. Stones lay scatter every-_

_where and the proud symbol of the four unified clans: Four paws holding a long wreath of white Avalarian Roses - the flower of peace, lay broken on the ground in front of the main palace entrance._

_Hunter dropped to his knees as he looked at the place he and his three compainions had once called home. "It is all gone." Hunter cried as the other three children looked at the palace with tears in their eyes. "Everything that has ever matter to me. First my mother, then my sister Rachel, now my father and our beautiful city are all gone. I am all alone."_

_"No you are not, Hunter," Christian said as he knelt and put an arm around Hunter's shoulder. "We are here and together we'll rebuild this Kingdom to its former glory. Our parents loved us so much that they sacrificed themselves to save us. We can't let that sacrifice be in vain."_

_"My brother is right," Crystal said softly as she knelt and placed her paw on his shoulder. "We are together in this tragedy. We will survive and rebuild." Crystal looked down and smiled as she saw a small multi-colored flower by Hunter's left foot. She gently touched the flower as she looked at Hunter. "Hunter, my mother once told me that even in times of great tragedy new life is born. No matter how bleak or horrible the situation may seem we must always have hope and never give up. This young flower hasn't given up even though all its brothers and sister have been burned to ashes around it. It continues to grow and thrive not giving up on life as it reaches for the sky with hope for the future. Do you know why this flower does that?" She asked as Hunter looked her in the face and shook his head softly. "The reason is because this flower knows that one day the rest of its kind will come back and it won't be alone anymore. We mustn't look at what has happened as the beginning of the end but as the end of what once was. We must look at what has happened and fight to make the future better. I miss my parents just like you do, but the best way we can honor their noble sacrifices is to forever keep them right here." She said as she touched her chest. "In our hearts where they will live forever as a part of us."_

_Hunter looked at Crystal and smiled as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "You know what, Crystal, I believe your clan will benefit from your wisdom one day." He then looked up into the stormy sky as he stood up with his friends letting the rain fall on them washing away their tears, their pain and their innocence. Then he looked back at the other young future clan leaders and started walking back toward the shelter quietly. As he walked Hunter promised himself that he would never forget what happened here and he would, just like the little flower Crystal found at his feet, thrive and reach for the sky with endless hope for a better future._

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Soon they reached the shelter and as they got ready to enter it they heard a loud crash. Hunter ran to the river and looked upstream in horror as Hope Dam, a beautiful orb powered dam that the fauns had built thousands of years ago as a show of peace between the Avalar clans collapsed releasing huge wave of water. Hunter ran and jumped for the outstetched paw of Christian. He grabbed Christian's paw and held on as the river raced by pulling him downstream. "HOLD ON, HUNTER!" Christian growled as he tried to pull Hunter out of the rushing water. Jordan and Crystal also reached for Hunter._

_"I am trying!" Hunter growled when suddenly a piece of the broken dam hit him in the waist making him scream in pain as he let go of Christian's paw. "CHRISTIAN!" He yelled as the rough current pulled him downstream away from his friends._

_"HUNTER!" Christian, Crystal and Jordan yelled as they watched, in shock, the river take Hunter away from them._

_Hunter struggled against the current as he tumbled around in the river that his people got their food from. "Help me... Someone, please help me!" He screamed as the swift current carried him farther and farther away from his friends. He fought to keep his head above the water but his energy ran out and just as he started go under a cloaked figure tossed a rope around him and pulled him out quickly._

_"Don't worry, little one. I have you." The cloaked figure said as she/he looked back at the remains of the city of Willowbrook. "I can't take you back home and you can't come with me on my journey. I'll have to take you someplace where it is warm and safe. But where could that be...? Wait! I know!" The cloaked figure picked him up and ran swiftly toward the nearest faun village. Hunter never knew what happened because he was slipping in and out of unconscious. _Now, he thought before unconsciousness claimed him, I am alone.

-----------

Hunter growled as his memories of the past faded back into the back of his head. Looking at Artimas he said softly, "Please, don't say another word, Artimas. Just give it a rest. I know you are trying to help and don't get me wrong I appreciate what you are trying to do, but right now like I said before isn't the time. Right now let's focus on helping Flame." Artimas nodded and smiled

"You are truly a good friend, Hunter. You put other people's problems before your own. Spyro and his friends are lucky to have you around." Artimas said as he bowed to the cheetah before he silently turned and started to walk inside...

Hunter said, getting Arimas's attention, "Even so, thank you for caring, Artimas. Now go check on my pal and see how he is doing. I'll be in there to check on him in a minute." Hunter grinned as Artimas looked at him and nodded before turning and going inside. As he entered Hunter's home he headed straight for the large bedroom. As he opened the well oiled door, he noticed that Spyro, who was wearing a short, white with gold trimmed jacket-like robe, was hovering in the air with his legs crossed and eyes closed holding a meditating position.

_I didn't know he had clothes. _Artimas thought with a smile on his face as he watched a glow of golden energy surround his form. He walked over to the nearest chair and sat down to wait for Spyro to come out of his meditation.

1 hour later...

_Incredible, he really has amazing mental focus. He has been like that for a whole hour without stop. Truly impressive._ Artimas thought as Hunter came in the room and looked at Spyro. Artimas looked at Hunter and pointed at Spyro as he said, "He is truly amazing isn't he, Hunter?" Hunter nodded as he leaned against the door frame. "I never thought he would be able to keep such mental focus so long." Hunter pushed off the door frame and walked over to his friend and tilted his head toward Spyro. Artimas looked at Hunter with a frown and asked, "What are you doing, Hunter? Don't break his concentration!"

Hunter laughed and leaned on Spyro's shoulder as he said, "He isn't meditating, Artimas." Artimas looked at Hunter wide eyed.

"What are you talking about, Hunter? What else could he be doing?"

Hunter walked back over to the door and before he left the room he said, with a smile, "He's sleeping, Artimas. My friend told me that he always was made to sit like that since he was a dragonling in Sandra's class. Sandra use to punish him alot for his disobedience by making him sit like this in a corner for hours on end. According to what Spyro told me, she was trying to make his class time as unpleasant as possible so she could make him focus on her lessons. It failed miserablely, of course, because he just started falling asleep in that position. Bye." Hunter left the room as Artimas started grumbling and picked up his staff raising it to the ceiling. As he did the blue light gem started glowing.

"Milo, I hope you can hear me because I need you to do me a favor." Artimas said.

"No problem, one rudely awaken dragon coming right up." Milo said as he opened a portal over Spyro's head and sent a small river of ice cold cascading water pouring down on Spyro waking him instantly.

"HEY...! WHAT THE HELL!" Spyro roared angrily as he was awaken. "WHOA, Ahhhh!" He fell to the floor with a loud crash. Sitting up, Spyro growled as small tendrils of black smoke billowed out of his nostrils. As he ran his left and right clawed paws over his wet white jacket to knock some of the cold water off the fabric he looked up at the white portal above him in the ceiling and saw a young white dragon grinning sheepishly down at him.

"Sorry about that, Spyro, but Artimas wanted me to wake you up. So I did!" Milo said as Spyro growled, opened his mouth and blew a medium-sized fireball his way.

Milo ducked the ball and heard someone he knew very well behind him scream, "HEY, BE CAREFUL YOU ALMOST FRIED ME!"

Milo looked behind him and said, "Oops, sorry, I should have warned you about... no wait... DANA... STOP... ahhh." The portal then closed with smoke floating down out of it.

Spyro grinned and then gave Artimas a narrow eyed look as he pulled off the soaked short, white with gold trimmed jacket-like robe. The robe didn't fall to the floor but it hovered in mid-air as Spyro snapped his claws. The robe burst into flames and as the flames burned Spyro used the heat from them to dry his purple scaled body off. As soon as he was dry the flames went out leaving the robe dry and undamaged. Artimas looked at the white robe in surprise as Spyro slipped it back on carefully slipping his wings through the holes in the back. "Surprise..., Artimas, this robe was a birthday gift from Amanda three years ago. The Magic Crafters made this robe of magic materials that are flame proof. I don't usual wear it often in public because it tends to get in the way of my movement. Amanda told me she was working on a new version of this robe. The new version is a jacket I can and will wear in public because it is more like body armor that will help me in battle instead of slowing me down or getting in my way."

"I understand." Artimas said as he stood up and walked over to Spyro. "By the way, Spyro, I am sorry for having Milo wake you up like that. I just wanted to talk to you about Flame and what you planned to do to rescue him." Spyro frowned and looked down at the floor sadly. "I will help you out as much as I can. I just need to know what..." At that moment both of them heard a scream come from outside. They turned to the door as Hunter came running in with Bianca and Blink.

"What is going on, guys!" Spyro ask as an explosion was heard outside. Hunter frowned as he opened the door a crack to look and then turned back to Spyro with a fearful look on his face.

"Spyro, it's Ember and Elora! They were arguing with each other and Bianca tried to break up the argument but that is when it spiraled out of control. Ember punched Elora, Elora then hit Ember with a chair and then everything just went to hell after that!" Spyro sighed and grabbed his head like he was starting to get a headache.

"NOT AGAIN!" Spyro growled as he walked toward his friends. "Let's go break up the Fight Girl Convention before it gets any worst." Hunter stepped aside slowly and laughed harshly as another explosion was heard outside and the house shook with impact of a body hitting it hard.

"ARE YOU KIDDING, BUDDY! IT ALREADY IS LIKE A WAR OUT THERE. IT CAN'T GET ANY WORST UNLESS... OH CRAP!" Hunter growled as he opened the door quickly and with Spyro and his other friends rushed outside.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of Hunter's House

As soon as Spyro and his friends walked out the door they had to duck the flying body of Ember that slammed into the door going thru it to the interior of Hunter's home. Hunter groaned. "Great, now I am going to have make a new door! Thanks alot, Em... ber!" Hunter said as a dark pink, very angry Ember walked back outside. Ember looked at Hunter with narrowed eyes and growled. Hunter grinned sheepishly and backed away from her seeing how royally ticked off she was. "Never mind, I was going to replace that door anyway." Ember flapped her wings and flew back toward a bruised, black eyed Elora with smoke billowing out of her nostrils like she was a raging fire ready to burn anything or anyone that got in her way of mangling the faun. Spyro groaned, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Let's end this right now!" Ember yelled as she grabbed the faun and body slammed her through a wooden table. Elora jumped back up slowly shaking her head and body to get rid of the dazed feeling she was feeling.

"BRING IT ON, POWDER PUFF!" Elora growled as she punched Ember in the stomach making the dragoness gasp in pain as she bowed over holding her stomach. Elora follow up the stomach punch with a slap to her face knocking her to the ground. "STAY DOWN, EMBER! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU BUT IF YOU KEEP THIS UP THEN I WILL DO WHATEVER I HAVE TO DO TO PUT AN END TO THIS!" Ember's body started glowing red as she stood back up growling with angry eyes fixed on Elora. Elora saw the look on Ember's face and said, "Oh crap!" Then she ran as Ember charged after her ripping apart wooden tables and chairs that got in her way with rage-enhanced strength. Elora looked back over at Spyro and her other friends and said, with fear in her voice, "Help me, she's going to kill me!"

Spyro looked at Hunter and they groaned as they nodded to each other. Spyro jumped into the air and flew toward Ember at full speed. "EMBER, STOP!" Spyro screamed. Unfortunately, Ember was so angry that she didn't hear what he had said. "This is not good." He said to himself. Ember usually never ignored him completely unless she was enraged and not in her right mind. And that meant that... _Oh no,_ Spyro thought. _If we don't stop this now someone is going to die and considering how angry Ember is right now I'd say Elora is already dead. Unless..._ "Hunter!"

Hunter looked over at Spyro with a matching grim expression on his face. He understood perfectly how seriously bad the situation was and that their old friend, Elora was screwed. Ember wasn't going to stop until she either reduced Elora to ashes or clawed her eyes out... literally. Either way, Elora was going to suffer horribly. "Yeah, pal, I know! We have to put a stop to this before it gets any worst." He yelled as he turned to Bianca. "Bianca, we have to help Spyro calm Ember down before she fatally hurts Elora." Bianca nodded and snapped her five pawed fingers summoning her new magic wand staff.

Meanwhile, Ember had pinned Elora on the ground started to breath fire at her. Elora put her arms up in front of her and blocked the flames with a magical barrier. Spyro landed behind Ember and tried to stop her but she backhanded him into the sand. Turning back to Elora she resumed breathing flames at her. Elora started sweating with the amount of effort and strain it was taking to keep the barrier up. She had trained over the years to increase her magical abilities and defenses, but even she had limits. Despite all the training she was starting to grow tired. _Good grief, this girl has a good set of lungs. She has been breathing fire on me for the last fifteen minutes nearly non-stop. Geez, when will she get tired and stop._ The beads of sweat on her forehead started to rolled down her face as the strain continued to increase making Elora growl as she fought hard to maintain the barrier a little longer. _Somebody, please help me, I can't hold this barrier up for much longer._

Blink and Hunter ran over and grabbed Ember's arms causing her to stop. "Ember, stop it! You are going to kill her if you continue." Blink screamed. "It isn't worth it!" Ember, enraged that she was being interrupted, growled and turned to face both him and Hunter.

"Let go of me, Blink! I am going to finish what I started. Sorry, but someone needs to teach this faun a lesson and make her realize that..."

Spyro jumped back in and pushed Blink and Hunter to the side as he grabbed Ember's horns and flipped her on her back. She growled as she struggled to stand back up and continue her attack on Elora but Spyro put a stop to it by pinning her to the ground. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME, SPYRO!" Ember roared as she kept struggling. Spyro narrowed his eyes and looked down at her with an angry expression on his face as he shook his head. Ember growled as she said, "Very well, I am sorry, Spyro, but remember you forced me to do this!"

"DON'T YOU DARE, EMBER!" Spyro growled but it was already to late as Ember breathed a large stream of flames on him making him jump off her with a roar of pain as he fell backwards onto the sandy ground. Artimas and Bianca, in shock and horror, ran over to their smoking friend as Ember stood back up and started getting ready to resume her attack on Elora.

Bianca sighed and shook her head as she healed the burns on Spyro's body. "Oh great, now Elora is going to be angry. Hunter, we have to stop this fight now before it goes any farther." She whispered to him and Hunter looked at her and silently nodded as he looked at Ember.

"EMBER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Hunter growled as he looked at her angrily. "Spyro was trying to stop you from killing Elora and you hurt him! You claim you love him and yet you do this to him!"

Ember froze in shock her body going slack as she finally realized what she had done and backed away shaking her head. Elora growled angrily, jumped to her feet and ran toward Ember. She pulled her paw back into a fist and was about to punch Ember when a singed, nearly healed Spyro sat up and roared getting their attention. "STOP IT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" He growled in anger making all of his friends pause and look at him. Spyro pulled himself to his feet as he glared at Ember and Elora with eyes that were slowly bleeding to gold as he walked over and looked down at them. "I refuse to stand here and watch two of my best friends fight each other over who gets me! I am not a prize to be won by either of you! I said this same line a few days ago when we were at Nestor's home and here I am saying it again!"

"WHY, SPYRO!" Elora growled as she pushed Ember down to the ground hard. "She hurt you and she deserves to get punished."

"You don't have the right to judge anyone, Elora, considering the fact that you originally started this in the first place." Spyro growled as he looked Elora right in the eyes.

Elora stood up and face Spyro with an angry expression on her face. "How dare you talk to me like that. I have loved you for years and you never returned the love I gave you." Looking at Ember as the dragoness stood up. "Ember started the fight this time. Not me! I just simply told her you were my dragon and she snapped!" Elora growled as she glared at Ember. "She just can't accept the truth that you are already taken. It really is sad. Hey, powderpuff, maybe you should date Flame once we rescue him. I hear he is single and that he loves you. Leave Spyro to me. He is more dragon than you can handle, little girl." The way Elora said the insult made Ember sigh sadly and just looked at Elora.

"You dare accuse me of starting this. You started this. I admit I may have made it worst with my own actions, but don't forget you started this, Elora. Besides in case you have forgot I had your but on the ropes just a little while ago. If Spyro, Hunter and Flame hadn't interfered then you would be ashes right now." She said softly.

"Shut up, powderpuff! Why would Spyro love you? You are nothing but a pest to him. All these years you have just followed him around like a giggling fangirl." Elora said as Ember glared at her with tears in her angry eyes. Elora growled and then started to jump on her but instead Spyro grabbed her.

"Stop fighting, I am growing tired of this!" Spyro growled as she struggled against him. He held her tight until she stopped struggling and then he let her go. As soon as Spyro let her go, Elora punched Ember in the face knocking her on her back. Elora started to cry then as she started raining punches down on Ember's chest with such force that she cut her paws on Ember's scales.

Ember looked at Elora sadly with tears in her eyes and said, "Go ahead, Elora. Kill me! I hurt Spyro and tried to kill you. I deserve to die for my sins like you said." After she said that Ember started to cry.

"Very well," Elora said as she started to punch the dragoness again. At that moment Ember sat up and grabbed her arm and pulled her down into a hug. Elora froze in shock as Ember hugged her. "What are you doing, Ember?" She asked in surprise.

"Putting a stop to this," Ember said softly as she looked up at Spyro, who had stopped himself from jumping between the two fighting girls again. Ember reached out to him and he turned his back on her and walk away.

"WAIT!" They both yelled as they got up and ran over to him. Putting their paws on his back they cried. "We're so sorry, Spyro!"

"We shouldn't haven't been fight over you at a time like this!" Ember said sadly as she dropped her head in shame.

Spyro growled in anger and turned around slapping both Ember and Elora in the faces. "Your right, now is a bad time to fight over me... again!" Both females rubbed their faces as they looked at Spyro with hurt expressions on their faces. "Don't you dare give me those looks, ladies!" He growled as he looked at Elora and Ember with narrowed eyes. "You were trying to kill each other again and when I tried to stop both of you." He looked at Ember. "You hurt me, Ember."

Ember closed her eyes as tears started falling from them. "I am so sorry I did that to you, Spyro. Please forgive me!" She cried. Spyro looked at her with a frown and sighed.

"I am sorry I slapped both of you just now I didn't want to do it, but you two earned it because both of you refused to listen to reason. I had to make a choice of whether or not to let you girls keep fighting in which case would have result in the death of either one or both of you. I could have chosen to let the fight play itself out to the end. An end you know would have resulted in Ember's favor and not yours, Elora." Elora dropped her head as what remained of her anger faded away to be replaced with shame. "I didn't want that to happen so I chose to intervene in the fight in the only way possible: I stepped in and used force. I am glad one of you came to your senses after hurting me. I know that in those love-filled heads of yours you both think you deserve me. Don't get me wrong I won't say neither of you do because I don't know. I have recently thought that prehaps I don't deserve you guys because of how I arrogant I have been lately." Ember looked up at Spyro in surprise as she felt his tears fall on her. Elora sighed sadly and started to back away sadly. Spyro looked at her and grabbed her gently, pulling her into the hug between him and Ember. "Now that I have your undivided attention I want you to get this through your heads right now. I will chose who I want to be with on my own terms and in my own time. We are all still very young so there is no hurry. Just be patient." He said softly as he released them both with a grin. "Besides, at the moment, we have a rescue mission to plan for."

Ember said, as both she and Elora smiled and nodded as they both, hand in hand, walked with Spyro back toward Hunter's home. "You have changed a lot recently, Spyro. I know you have and I am glad it was for the better." Spyro looked at her and opened his mouth to deny her comment only to have Elora put a pawed finger on his mouth.

"Yes, Spyro, Ember is right about you. You have changed and I too am glad you have. When I first met you years ago you were a very bold, brash and tough young dragon with a lot of heart and determination. Over time you changed and seem to lose your heart as you became more arrogant. Me and Ember may have our differences but we both agree that for awhile we both were afraid that we were losing that part of you that made you YOU. A dragon who puts the safety of others he care about before his own safety. That is why I think me and Ember fell in love with you, Spyro. You care about others and want to make things better." She paused for a minute before she said, with a thoughtful look on her face, "I think I finally figured out why you are called the Dragon of Destiny." Artimas smiled as he listened as Elora said, "It is your destiny to bring all of us together to build a better future, not just for your people, but for us all. You are, like the beautiful rose of peace on Avalar, a symbol of unity and hope." Elora looked over at Artimas and noticed that he was smiling. "I am right about that aren't I, Artimas?" Artimas merely nodded as he walked beside them silently.

"Maybe I am," Spyro said as he looked around at all his friends. "But, if that is true, I wonder what future we are going to build together."

"I think the future we build together will be a happy one." Hunter said softly making Spyro and the others glance over to him. "I just have to say that I am also thankful you have backtracked. I don't mind my best friend being a tough guy but your arrogance was starting to hurt all of us. We are all proud to be your friends, Spyro, but for awhile it seemed as if you were forgetting us. I know me and you talked about your walkabout sight seeing journey around the Realm you did after defeating Red, but I still wonder if you told me everything. What was the TRUE reason for your traveling, pal?" Spyro looked at Hunter and smiled.

"Heh, I should have known I couldn't keep the truth from any of you." Spyro sighed and with a serious expression said, "Hunter, guys, I left to do some soul-searching. I know, it's not like me to do that but I did it because of what Red said during my battle with him."

Flashback to A Hero's Tale during Spyro's first battle with Red

_I had made it to Red and he was waiting for me. We talked briefly and as we talked he said something that troubled me deeply. He said, "You remind me of myself when I was your age." It was almost like he was trying to warn me to be careful not to let myself get so overconfident in myself that I let my arrogance blind me to everything and everyone who is truly important to me. My duty and above all else you guys... my loving friends. The more I fought him I began to realize that prehaps once upon a time Red may have been like me and somehow made mistake that changed him into what he became. I realized after I defeated... no, that isn't right, WE all defeated Red I begin to see what he meant. Because when I started to finally take the time to look at myself I begin to realize that I was indeed slowly losing myself and I didn't like that._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Spyro looked at his friends with a solemn and humble expression as he said, "I have always been rather hardheaded that is the truth. I never listened to Nestor, Sandra or any of the Elders and they were only trying to teach me something because they cared. I guess because I spent so many years keeping myself to myself that I have become hard and cold to everyone around me. I took that journey and tried to rediscover myself. When I fought Reeco and died I thought that was the end but..." Spyro looked at Hunter and all his friends and smiled. "You were there, Hunter. In fact all of you were there with me, I felt all of you giving me your strength to keep me going. I may have gained this power in death but it alone wouldn't have been enough to bring me back from death's grip. All of you made the difference just like you did in the past. I am only here now because of you guys. You have never been one to learn any lessons but I think I owe Red for helping me open my eyes and see what I was in danger of becoming."

"Being a hero with determination but with no heart is not being a true hero at all. Am I right, Spyro?" Elora said softly as Spyro nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, all for caring about me. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay all of you but I will try." Spyro said as Hunter and the others smiled and followed them happy that not only was the fight between Elora and Ember finally over with at long last but Spyro... the SPYRO they had all come to respect and in most cases love was finally back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile... in a place that has yet to exist and a time that has yet to come...

Vanguard Command Beta - ? years later

A tall and muscular adult purple dragon with large gold feathered wings stands on a tall balcony. In his purple, gold clawed left paw he held a large metal staff with a glowing white gem attached to its head. _So much has happened... I still have a hard time believing how much has changed._ He thought to himself as a soft breeze stirred blowing his gold trimmed white robes that covered his broad scaled muscular chest. "They should be home soon." He said to himself. Suddenly a portal in the distance opened and as he watched the magical defense shield dropped letting the magic powered Portal Jumper craft enter. He smiled as he watched the craft return home safely from the Dragon Realms. "I better go down and greet them." He turned slowly in his sweeping robes and headed down to the landing pad where four passengers were just starting to exit.

While the purple adult dragon made his way down to the landing pad, two young dragons were opening the doors to let a bearded mole out of the craft. As the mole stepped down, he adjusted his glasses and looked back at two of his four traveling companions that exited the craft behind him. One of the two dragons was male and had mixed colored blue and purple scales. He wore an open chest metallic blue vest that had the white letters P.T.D.F: T.S. shown on a metal plate that was attached to the front of the vest. As he stepped down behind the mole he reached up to a black dragoness that handled him the mole's two metal cases. "Thanks, Yua." the young male said as he took the two cases from her. He turned and handed the mole his two cases. "Here you go." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, Skyler, I am sure my visit here will be wonderful. By the way wasn't your father suppose to meet us here?" The mole said as he looked around the pad not seeing his old friend anywhere..

"Don't worry," said Yua as she adjusted her black, red trimmed armored vest. Her armor had the initials S.W.D.C. etched in silver on her sleeves. "He'll be here soon enough." She looked back inside the Portal Jumper and yelled, "Hey, kiddy kats, would one of you please toss me my battle staff!"

Two young cheetunnys, one male and the other female, jumped out of the craft with frowns on their faces. The twins as they were called both looked like a mix of their cheetah and bunny parents. They had long, black spotted pointy bunny-like ears that fell over their shoulders. Their spotted tails were long and puffy with white fur that went down to the white tip of their tails. The male twin wore a green open chest jacket and wore on his back a green backpack where he kept his spell books and collapsable magic staff. Under his jacket he wore a blue battle vest that marked him as a member of the Project Timecore Defense Force. The female also wore a similiar blue vest that went down to her waist. The vest held her various blades and throwing knives. Around her waist she had a special metal sash-like belt that held her two small dual shot gauntlet mounted crossbows. Both twins wore metal gauntlets like the two dragons did.

The female cheetunny tossed Yua her staff. "Here you go, Yua." Yua reached up with her left paw and caught the staff which glowed and magically retracted into a small rod that she strapped to her vest.

"Thanks, Tina." Yua.said as she looked at the sky as the sun started to go down in the distance. She looked at the door that lead from the main Vanguard Command living quarters and smiled as she saw a tall purple dragon making his way toward them. "Well, speaking of your father, Skyler. Here he comes now." Skyler, the two cheetunnys and the mole turned to the main walk way that connected the landing pad to the main Vanguard Command living quarters just as a familiar purple dragon approached them quickly.

Skyler smiled and ran over to hug his father. "Father, I am so glad to see you!"

His father smiled and returned hug his son gave him wholeheartedly with his right arm. "It's good to see you too, son."

"You too, dad. By the way has anything interesting happened while we been gone?" Skyler asked. His father sighed and gave his son a worried look. "What's wrong?"

"I have an assignment I need you and your team to take care of. Go get your other team members and meet me in the Timecore Control Room and I'll explain."

"Hey, Spyro, long time no see old friend," said the bearded mole. Spyro looked at the bearded mole and did a double take as he recognized his old friend. Spyro rubbed his chin and smiled once he got over the shock of seeing his old friend's new appearance.

"Nice beard, Blink. It really looks good on you. By the way, did you bring the equipment from your lab that I asked you to bring?" Spyro asked. Blink nodded. "Good. By the way... how is your uncle doing? I haven't had the chance to go see him lately."

Prof. Blink smiled and said, "My uncle is doing fine. He may complain about being retired from the lab but that is understandable. I think he is bored with doing nothing other then reading his library of old books. By the way, Spyro, you do know that he is currently staying with Nestor and Sandra at their home." Spyro smiled and nodded. "Also, by the way, Nestor and Sandra told me to tell you that they are also well."

Spyro smiled and nodded at Blink before he turned to Yua and bowed to her. "Yua, thank you for your assistance. Do you mind taking Blink to the Control room. After that you are free to go." Yua smiled and bowed to Spyro.

"No, Sir, I don't mind." Yua said as she turned to Blink. "Come with me." Blink nodded and together they started walking toward the Timecore Control Room when Spyro cleared his throat getting Yua attention. "Is there anything else, Sir?"

"Yes, Yua, your father told me to remind you that you and your team have a training mission scheduled for tommorrow. So don't stay out partying with Sean all night." Spyro said with a smile. Yua groaned and rolled her eyes as she bowed to Spyro.

"Thank you for the message, Sir. By the way..." Yua said as she looked around before she whispered, _"You won't tell my father about the party I planned tonight. Will you?"_

Spyro smiled and said, "My lips are sealed, Yua. Now get going." Yua smiled and turned leading Blink to the Timecore Control Room. Spyro turned to his son and his son's two friends and team mates. "I'll meet you in the Timecore Control Room." Skyler nodded as his father left him and his friends standing there.

Skyler smiled and looked at his friends. "I'll go get my sister so we can get this over with as soon as possible. I have a date with Vicky tonight and I don't intend on missing that. Meet me in the control room." He walked away leaving Khan and Tina to look at each other.

"How much do you want to bet that Skyler will miss his date with Vicky again?" Khan said as he smiled. Tina rolled her eyes and walked away. "WHAT? WHAT DID I SAY!"

"Nothing, brother, I just am tired of making bets with you because I seem to always lose." Tina said as she headed for the control room.

"Oh come on, sis." Khan said as he walked after her slowly making her stop and turn her head to look at her. As she did her long pointed ears swayed in the breeze.

"NO WAY! Sorry but I am not giving away any more of my gems for your little magic experiments. Besides you have a tendency to blow stuff up too often. I am not going to get in trouble for you again, little brother. If you want to make a bet with someone why not do it with dad."

_'No way, dad wins all the time...' _ He thought as Tina looked at him with a smug grin as she heard his thoughts.

_'You do know, dear brother that maybe you need to learn to keep your thoughts to your self. As to why I said that you are correct. Dad always wins!'_ She spoke in her mind with a bit of sarcasm. _'Besides I love seeing you lose. It is a humbling experience... one that if you don't mind me saying you constantly need to make sure you stay humble.' _ She grinned as

Khan opened his mouth to respond before closing it with a growl as he realized she was right. Tina smiled and said, as she turned and started to walk on, "Now, let's get going before we are late." Khan groaned and followed his sister.

---------------------------------------------

One hour later..

"Thank you all for being pat...ient " Skyler said as he entered the large Timecore Portal Room with his sister Blaze. He looked around, glancing up the stairs at the Control Room and saw that it, just like this room, was empty. "Okayyy, what's going on here?" As soon as he said that a bright flash briefly blinded both him and Blaze. As they rubbed their eyes to clear the blurryness they noticed that the once empty room was now filled with smiling faces.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY TO BOTH OF YOU, SKYLER AND BLAZE!" Everyone yelled as they clapped their paws. Skyler and Blaze looked around at everyone in surprise.

"Wow... just wow." Blaze said as everyone laughed. "We don't know what to say." Blaze hugged many of the dragons that ran the Timecore equipment while Skyler shook the paws of the younger Timecore members and bowed to the elder members.

"How about 'thank you'," said Stryker as he walked down the light gem powered lit stairs. Blaze saw him and ran toward him. Stryker smiled as he hugged his grandaughter. "We have been planning this party for the last couple days while both of you have been either gone or very busy."

"So this was the BIG emergency, grandpa!" Skyler said with a grin. "The way dad made it sound I thought we were under attack or something."

"Spyro has always had a flare for being overdramatic." Sky said as she appeared out of thin air and hugged Skyler. "It's so good to see you and Blaze, Skyler. Next time you decide to take time off from your job please come visit me and your grandfather."

Skyler smiled and said, "Okay, grandma."

--------------------------------------------

While everyone was cheering and singing 'Happy birthday' to Skyler and Blaze downstairs, Spyro, Ember and Blink sat upstairs in the control room looking at holographic temporal display. All three adults were silent and their solemn facial expressions were ones filled with concern and worry. Blink looked at Spyro and said, "I am afraid that your concerns were well founded, Spyro. A temporal storm is brewing."

Ember looked at Blink and said, "How can you be sure, Blink? I don't sense anything..." Suddenly everything became transparent and then became solid again leaving everyone at the party downstairs stunned and Spyro, Blink and Ember with severe headaches. "Never mind. You were right to believe that Spyro, Blink." She said as she rubbed her head and looked at Spyro with a frown. "Spyro, I think something very bad is happening in the past right now that originally didn't happen before."

Spyro rubbed his horned head and nodded as a frown appeared on his face. "Ember, I think it would be a good idea to put up the temporal shield right now." Ember nodded as she raised her left paw in the air as she stood up. Her metal staff, which was laying against the wall next to Spyro's staff floated off the floor, spun in the air and flew into Ember's outstretched left paw. She spun the staff around in her paw and slammed it down into a hole in the floor. As she did that the light gem in her staff lit up and showed a holographic version of Vanguard Command.

"Computer," Ember said as she tapped the hologram bringing up a holographic console display. "Activate the temporal barrier." As soon as she said that a blue swirling magic energy barrier powered up and surrounded the entire floating city just as another temporal wave hit shaking the city. The wave knocked nearly everyone and thing to the floor. The shockwave lasted for a full minute before passing. Once it had passed, Spyro pulled himself to his feet and then help Ember and Blink to theirs before he walked out of the control room and headed down the stairs to the party below. The party had ended already with everyone looking rather disturbed and concern.

As Spyro walked down the stairs four holographic display screens appeared and followed him down to the ground level. Skyler looked up the stairs and saw his father coming down them. "Dad, I felt like I was being ripped apart when everything went transparent not to long ago. Please don't tell me that something bad is going on in the past again. Geez, can't the bad guys take a vacation for just ONE day!" Spyro frowned as he looked at his paw and noticed that he could see right through it. Stryker and Sky both looked at their son's paw and gasped before looking at Blaze and Skyler and noticing that they too were also transparent.

"Oh no," Sky said as she reached out and grabbed Spyro's shoulder to steady him when he suddenly became dazed and nearly lost his footing. Sky looked at Ember as she was coming down the stairs slowly being braced by Blink who was struggling to keep himself from falling. "Ember increase the temporal shield strength by twenty-five percent." Ember nodded and headed back up the stairs with Blink in tow. As soon as she did that, Spyro's paw along with Blaze and Skyler become solid again. Sky smiled and said, as she let her son go to stand on his own two feet again. "Thanks."

"No problem," Ember said as she walked out of the control room with Blink and quickly headed down the stairs.

Spyro shook his head as Stryker lent him a paw and helped him shake off the eerie 'Displacement' feeling. "That didn't feel good at all. It felt like I was dying or something!"

Stryker frowned and placed his paw on one of the four hovering holographic display enlarging the display in the process while accessing the temporal records of the past so that everyone could see them. As the images appeared in front of them they all relized what had happend.

Yua growled while Skyler and Blaze groaned along with everyone else. "Well," Skyler said irritated, "I guess this means the party is cancelled!" Everyone nodded as they quickly cleared the floor of all the party items and returned to their holographic command stations. He looked around at his sister and Yua and their three friends as technicians ran in with their black stealth armor. "I guess it's mission time." They all nodded as Skyler turned and looked at Spyro and his grandparents. "We are ready to go whenever you are ready for us to go, dad." Spyro nodded as he, Ember, Blink, Stryker and Sky quickly walked back up the stairs to the control room.

As they entered the control room, Ember activated her microphone. "PLEASE MAY I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION: Activate your temporal protection fields around your stations and bodies then activate the time gate setting it for the following date, time and location." Everyone quickly did as she asked and a fifteen minutes later the temporal gate was cycling through the first powering up phase. As everyone continued to move around quickly and efficiently the gate zipped through the final two stages and soon everything was ready to go.

Spyro activated his mic and said, "Bring it down now!" Skyler and his four team mates moved as a Time Jumper Pod was lowered down from the ceiling and turned to face the online time gate.

"Sir," A faunlike brownish gold male dragon said as he turned to Spyro from his display, "We have a go from all stations." Spyro nodded.

"Well done, Sean. Now get down there. Your team is waiting for you." Spyro said with a smile. The dragonfaun stood up and smiled before he respectfully bowed to older dragon.

"Thank you, sir. Wish us luck!" Sean said as he grabbed his battle staff and made his way down the stairs to join his team. Spyro sighed as he watch his son's team make their final preparations.

"Good luck, young ones. Come back home to us safely." He said with a soft whisper.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ACT FIVE:**

**QUANTUM LEAPS**

**AND RISING CRISIS**

"Team Skyler, you have a go." Skyler nodded and looked up at the control room at his father and grandparents. Spyro met his son's eyes as both of them nodded. Skyler turned to the familiar face of the brownish gold dragonfaun and smiled.

"It's good to see you, Sean." Skyler said as Yua smiled as she looked at Sean and Sean returned the smile as he made his battle staff shink small enough to strap to his black armored vest.

"What? Did you think I was going to let you and the guys go on a mission without me, Skyler. I don't think so." Sean looked at his team mates and said, "Well, what are we waiting for, the past isn't going to protect itself. Let's go!" They all nodded and entered the Time Jumper

"Good luck and come home safely." Spyro said softly as Ember stood up and looked at him with a sad expression on her face. Spyro sighed and grabbed Ember's paw gently as they watched Team Skyler enter the Time Jumper and power up the light gem powered temporal shields.

"Ready?" Ember asked as holographic display screen appeared in front of both of them. Spyro nodded silently as they both together pressed the excute button opening the time gate. As the gate opened the energy from the gate rippled outward grabbing the Time Jumper and sending it and Team Skyler on their way. As this happened Ember whispered, as she laid her head on Spyro's shoulder, "Take care!"

After the Jumper had cleared the gate it shutdown leaving Spyro and Ember standing in the control room with everyone present holding their breaths and praying that everything turned out okay.

Screen fades to black

--------------------------

_'DRAGON OF DESTINY...'_ Echoes twice before drum beats start in the back ground

_'SPYRO'_ A flame burns the logo into metal as it appears on the screen and then water is poured on the metal making it steam up shatter like glass revealing different locations of the Dragon Realm, Avalar and the Forgotten Realm.

New Song 'Moving on to a New Day' begins.

_'Moving on to a New Day,_

_Moving on to the future._

_No turning back. _echoes once

Images of sunrising with white jacket wearing Spyro and Ember sitting together looking up at the horizon with pictures of Hunter and Bianca sleeping in each other's arms on the beach at Dragon Shores. Elora is on Avalor training and pauses to look up at the rising sun with a smile. Sgt. Byrd with the Professor's help is tuning up his rocket pack while Sheila and Bentley talk and then stop as they look out the window of the professor's lab to watch the sunrising.

_'Yesterday is gone,_

_Stand up and face the future._

_With head held high to the sky,_

_Nothing ever stays the same._

Image of Flame and Spyro split screen. Flame is looking solemn with tears in his eyes while Spyro turns to face his brother and hugs him closing his eyes as tears fall from them and a gentle breeze blows around them both stirring up Spyro's white jacket and Flame's black jacket as their tears are carried away.

_As we move on to a new day,_

_Everything changes more and more,_

_And that's truth._

_Nothing stays the same._

_As we move on to a new day._ To a new day echoes

Images of Reeco sitting at a monitor and looking bored at the display of Spyro and Flame hugging before he stands and turns it off and looks at a picture of his younger brother Cael with tears in his eyes. Ryua walks around the Citadel and goes out on the balcony to look at the moonlight with an sad smile expression on her face.

_I know it is not easy,_

_To move on to the future now._

_To let go of all that you are,_

_And become what you destined to become,_

_No turning back, No turning back..._

Image of Flame roaring as Hunter and the others run away from rushing river. Flame dives in front of the large wave of water and begins to spin as his feathered wings glow red and he becomes a flaming tornado of fiery energy stopping the wave. As his friends make it to safety, Flame flies toward them and lands giving them a smile.

_Moving on to a New Day,_

_Nobody said that would be easy,_

_And I know it in my heart and soul._

_Know in my heart and soul._ echoes once

_That's the truth._

Images Ember and Spyro flying together in the moonlight. Hunter on Avalar helping his old friends rebuild Willowbrook with Bianca using her magic to lift a large rock up to repair the palace. Once the rock is in the right place, Hunter uses his gauntlet bow to fire some fire bows to melt the rock in place. Jordan, Chrisitan and Crystal pat Hunter on the back as Bianca smiles and wipes the sweat from her brow.

_But with my friends by my side we'll make it to,_

_To a new day._

_To a new day,_

_We will make to a new day together,_

Images of Spyro and Flame with their mother and father celebrating with everyone. Artimas flies and lands as Milo crashes into Ember. Everyone laughs as Milo runs and Ember runs after him. Amanda smiles as she and Tobin sit together on a bench watching the party. Elora sits by herself as Spyro walks over to her and sits down giving her a smile as he gestures for her to join everyone else at the party. She smiles and together with Spyro join the party.

_As we all move on to a New Day,_

_We mustn't forget yesterday._

_All we lost and gained,_

_Has made us who we are today._

_As we move ahead,_

_To the future with hope in our hearts._

Final Image of Spyro and his friends all standing in action poses against a Huge Dark Dragon that stands before them. They charge at the dragon and the image freezes as the final Drum beats sound and then stop.

_Dragon of Destiny moving on to a brand new day,_

_Spyro: Dragon of Destiny_

**Spyro: Dragon of Destiny:**

**Episode Five - The Dragon Rage SAGA:**

**Part Two - Descending Flame**

Shadow Realm ... four days later

Reeco sat smiling as the Dark Gem Energy Chamber finally ran out of dark gem energy to infuse into red glowing dragon that was sitting in on the floor of the chamber with large red feathered wings folded over his face. "Guards, get him out of the machine and bring him to me." Reeco said in dark tone. The guards approached the machine and just as they were about to open it the red dragon inside stood up and roared in anger ripping the door on the machine off the henges. Everyone gasped, except Reeco and Ryua, as a much larger black striped, crimson red Flame stepped out of the machine.

He looked around at the guards and laughed as he said, "Do you honestly think any of you can stand up to ME!" The guards charged toward him and Flame just stood there waiting for them. As they came within striking distance he spun around and behead four of the guards with his now bladed tail. The remaining three guards back away from him. Flame noticed and folded his arms over his chest. "Cowards!"

Reeco walked toward the machine and told the guards to back off and they did. "You will serve us, Flame. Swear loyalty to our cause!" Flame looked at Reeco and laughed making Reeco growl in anger. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY, FLAME!" Flame stop laughing and spit on the floor at Reeco's feet.

"I am laughing because you are so pathetic just like the rest of your guards. Sorry, but why would I serve someone who still can't let his little brother's memory rest in peace." Flame smiled at Reeco as his eyes turned red in extreme anger. "Ohhh, did I hit a sore spot in your armor. You thought that just because you infused me with Dark Gem energy that I would be your loyal slave. Sorry, but I don't think so. If you miss your desceased little brother so much I will be more than happy to arrange a reunion!"

Reeco snapped right then and there and ran at Flame slamming him into the floor so hard that it dented the metal plates. Flame kicked Reeco hard across the hall and into the wall leaving a dent in the wall. Reeco growled and pulled himself out of the wall as he looked at Ryua and nodded. Ryua smiled and jumped up in the air and dived at Flame. Flame looked up and tried to move, but was grabbed by one guard from behind as Ryua landed in front of him and slammed her fist into his chest making him fall to the floor breathless holding his chest in pain.

"Reeco, NOW! Do it now while he is dazed." Ryua screamed. Reeco smiled and ran over toward Flame grabbing him by the throat and tossing him back into the machine. Flame still dazed did have time to react as a new metal door slamed down from the ceiling closing the machine as it reactivated.

Flame screamed as he felt himself mentally slipping away. Reeco laughed and said, "Let's try this again from the top and see if we get better results this time." The machine deactivated and this time around Flame just stayed inside the machine. "Guards, go get him!" The guards, even though they were scared, nodded and walked over to the machine and grabbed Flame and started trying to pull him out of the machine. Flame didn't move so the guards sent an electric blast at him making him angry. With a roar, Flame stood up inside the machine and breathed super heated flames at the nearest guard reducing him to ashes instantly.

"You dare try and hurt me!" Flame growled as he slowly walked out of the machine. This time there was difference in Flame's personality. He didn't behave like he did before. No. This time it was almost as if he had had his mind altered.

"What is your duty?" Reeco asked as the crimson black striped dragon exited the machine. The crimson red dragon beheaded one of the Shadow Dragon guards near the machine with a sharp claw slash spilling his blood on the floor. As the blood flowed over the floor, the crimson dragon opened his eyes. His eyes were black with gold pupils that glowed. He smiled and stepped down on the dead Shadow Dragon guard shattering his back.

"My duty, Lord Reeco, is to kill Spyro with extreme predjudice." He said as Ryua brought him a long black jacket. He slipped it on and as he did metal gauntlets appeared in the air in front of him and he raised his arms letting the gauntlets lock around them. "Excellent!" Flame said before turned and surprised Ryua and Reeco by grabbing Reeco by the throat and slamming him into the wall. "I do this for you, Reeco, but not because you want me too. No, I am doing this because I have my own reasons."

"What are you talking about!" Reeco gasped as Flame held him by the throat. Flame smiled and dropped him. Ryua checked on Reeco as both of them looked at Flame in shock.

"My brother has answers I must get from him before I kill him. He has powers that I want and I intend to take them for myself. As he is the Dragon of Destiny, I am the Dragon of Chaos. While it is his destiny to bring order and peace to the worlds. Mine is to bring chaos and discord. You can't have order without chaos." Flame paused and shook himself as he buckled up his jacket with the four gun metal colored strapes that was on the jacket. "Ah, much better. Thank you, Reeco for the cool jacket and of course thank you for awakening me to my true destiny." Flame said as he walked over to the prison cells. Reeco and Ryua frowned as they realized just what they had done.

"Oh crap," They both said as they watched Flame grab a blade staff.

"Flame, nooooo!" Sky screamed as she cried on Stryker's shoulder. As Flame looked at her and Stryker he gave them a smile that chilled them to the bone. _No, dear god please don't tell me my son is gone. Flame can't be gone._

"Don't worry mother, I promise you that Spyro won't suffer... much before he dies!" Flame said as he summoned a black portal. The portal appeared behind him and he stepped backwards into it leaving his parents with a view of his cold smile and dead gold eyes that promised death to all those who got in the way of his objective.

"What have I done." Red gasped as he stopped breathing. Stryker and Sky turned quickly as they ran over to Red and checked his pulse. Stryker growled and started hitting Red in the chest trying to get him breathing again.

"Red, RED, OH GOD DON'T DIE LIKE THIS!" Sky screamed as she channeled some of her healing energy into him draining her so much that she collapsed. Red started breathing but he did wake. Stryker examined him and realized immediately that Red was comatose. Sky woke up not long after Stryker's examination. Sky, in a very tired voice said, "Stryker what are we going to do?" Stryker frowned as he remembered what he and Sky had researched on the legendary dragons of destiny and chaos. He looked at Reeco with an angry frown.

"My friend Nestor warned you, Reeco. He told you that there would be consequences if you mess with powers that you don't understand. Congratulations, you have unleashed a force that might be the death of us all.

Ripto frowned and said, "Did you just say that your son is the DRAGON OF CHAOS?" Styker and Sky both nodded. "And Spyro, his annoying brother is the DRAGON OF DESTINY!" They nodded again. Ripto seem to get paler making the other villians in the cell worried.

"Ripto, what is it? What is wrong?" Gnasty Gnorc asked. The Sorceress answered him in a frighten whisper.

"Gnasty, do you have any idea what kinda force we are dealing with here? That young crimson red dragon maybe the Realm Deathbringer of legend! Do you get it now?"

Gnasty turned pale and said in a tone dead voice, as he leaned against the prison wall. "We are so royally screwed."

"Yes, we are!" Ripto said.

----------------------------

Nestor's Home

Spyro had returned to Nestor's home to talk to Nestor but Nestor was gone so instead he was talking with Sandra. "Sandra, I owe both you and Nestor an apology. I didn't mean to..." Sandra shook her head silencing him.

"No, Spyro, there is no need for you to apologize. Both of us understand why you did what you did. We are to blame more then you are." Sandra said sadly.

"Still, Sandra, I did overact and did something I regret doing. I could have killed both of you. Do you understand?" Spyro looked at the gold bands on his arms and dropped his head in shame. "I have been cursed with these powers and I don't..."

"Don't you dare call the powers you have been blessed with a curse, Spyro." Sandra said softly making Spyro look at her. "You have no idea just how special you really are."

"What do you mean, Sandra?" Spyro asked surprised. "I don't understand. How can these new powers I have make a difference when I can't even control them? I barely stopped myself in time before I..."

"Spyro, I know you don't understand these new powers you now possess. Hell, me and Nestor don't even understand them ourselves, but that shouldn't make you afraid of them. How else will you learn how to control your powers if you decide to lock them away and not use them because of fear. You were chosen to have these powers for a reason, but in order to control these powers you must stop doubting yourself and your abilities. Don't let the power control you. Become the master of the power by embracing it fully. Only then will you truly gain full control of it."

Spyro smiled as he looked at Sandra and nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you for the excellent advice." He started walking away but stopped and turned rubbing behind his head embarrassed. "Sandra, I owe you an apology for being such a hot headed dragonling years ago. I understand that you were trying to teach me lessons I would one day need as an adult. Please forgive me."

"Well, I have to say that today is just filled with surprises. Apology accepted, Spyro. I am glad you came to me when you needed some assistance. Feel free to ask me and Nestor for help anytime you need it."

"Speaking of Nestor, I want to talk to him when he gets back and..."

Sandra nodded and said, "When are you, Ember and your friends planning on going to the Shadow Realm to rescue Flame?"

"Tonight." Spyro said. "My friends are already waiting for me at the Professor's lab. The Professor told us that he had something that might help us travel safely to and back from the Shadow Realm."

"Be careful, Spyro, I have a bad feeling that you may discover that things are much more complicated then they at first appear."

Spyro bowed to Sandra and said, "I understand. Take care." He turned and walked out of the library.

"Good luck, Spyro." Sandra said as she watched him go. She looked down at the book she was holding and frowned as she got a bad feeling. "I am afraid before this is over you and the others are going to need it."

-----------------------------

Meanwhile on Avalar - Two hours earlier...

A blue temporal portal opened as a Time Jumper flew threw it cloaked. The Jumper landed and powered down. As it did the door slid open and the six stealth armored members of Team Skyler exited the craft. Skyler pulled out a holographic compass, tracker and com unit and moved it around in the air. Sean looked at the display and said, "Skyler, please don't tell me we have a problem?"

Skyler looked at the dragonfaun and said, "We have a problem."

"Great! This sucks." Sean said as he sat down on a rock. Yua came and sat near him.

"Don't worry about it we'll find the Shadow Alliance time agent and stop him from altering history, Sean. All we need is to get the right info from Timecore Command and we'll be on our way." Yua looked over at Skyler and Blaze. "Well, do you guys have the info from Ember yet."

"Just a minute, Yua." Skyler said as he adjusted the signal on the com unit. As he did the holographic video image of Ember appear in front of them. "Hey, mom, we seem to be in a slight jam right now."

"Let me guess, Skyler, you guys landed at the wrong location. Am I right?" Ember said as Skyler nodded. Ember groaned and said, "Please standby for data transfer."

"Mom, what happend, how could we have ended up in the wrong location?" Skyler asked. Suddenly Ember's holo image begin to go all wavy and scrambled. "Oh crap, we have been so had. Everyone get back into jumper NOW!" As soon as Skyler said that, bolts of fire and electricity came flying at them from three directions.

"Great, our Shadow Alliance time agent decided to bring some help with him. Blaze, I want you and Yua to take care of the Shadow Dragon to our north. Sean, you and Khan take care of our unwelcome follower to the south while me and Tina will handled the one near us. After that is done we'll contact my mother again and get the CORRECT location data of the assassination attempt. Let's move people, we are running out of time."

---------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Professor's Lab... during this event while Spyro is talking to Sandra.

"Wow, so this is the big surprise that you wanted to show us." Ember said as she looked at the craft. "Professor, what is this?"

"It is a Portal Jumper. It will take you guys safely to the Shadow Realm and return you guys back here."

Hunter looked at the Jumper and said, "You mean that this Jumper can travel thru the portal network, Professor? How? What powers it?"

The Professor smiled and with a remote control turned the craft on. "The Portal Jumper is powered by the magic energies of light gems. As to how I did this I think you direct your thanks to Amanda here."

"Amanda, what are you doing here?" Ember asked as Amanda walked out the back of the Portal Jumper. Amanda smiled.

"I was helping the Professor fine tune the energy flow of the light gems. This is the first time we have used ancient Vanguardian knowledge to create this craft. It is a protype for a future Peace Keeper Task Force. We thought it would be a good idea to let you guys use it on this rescue mission. The craft has a few bugs but I will be going along with you guys so there should be no problem. Also, I am here to give Spyro this." She picked a white jacket. "This is a battle jacket. I promised him that I would give it the first one we finished making. The jacket will protect him from fire, ice and lightning attacks. The jacket is based on some of the ancient battle gear Vanguardian Warriors used years ago. We took the original design and updated it."

"Nice, I hope we all get to have one." Hunter said. Amanda smiled.

"Sorry, Hunter, but this jacket is for Spyro. In time, we'll make more battle jackets but the process takes time to duplicate."

"How long did it take you guys to make this jacket?" Hunter asked.

"It took us almost two years to make the material for this jacket. It is made of light gems in case you are wondering. We had to grind the gems down to a powder and then slowly process the powder turning it to a special cloth. I am sure some of you have seen Spyro's white robe. Am I right?" Hunter and the others nodded. "Well this jacket is made out of the same material as that robe."

"Interesting, very interesting!" Bianca said as she sat down. "Is Tobin coming with us?"

"Yes, he'll be here later when we get ready to leave." Amanda said as she sat down. "Well, would any of you guys like to check out the Portal Jumper." They all nodded and entered the jumper.

---------

Meanwhile... back on Avalar

Team Skyler took care of the three renegade Shadow Dragons and met back at the Time Jumper. As they did, Skyler contacted Ember and got the right location. Skyler looked at his team mates and said, "Let's go." They nodded and boarded the Jumper activating the light thrusters and temporal jumper. The time jumper flashed and jumped to the correct time and location of the assassination that would change everything.

As the jumper reappeared it landed and Skyler and his team quickly exited the craft and located the Shadow Alliance agent. The agent was just a few minutes from killing his three unsuspecting targets who were preparing to enter a portal that would take them to the Dragon Realms - Nestor's Home. They time froze the agent and dragged him back to the jumper. Once there, Skyler contacted Ember. "Mom, mission accomplished. We have the Shadow Alliance agent in custodee. We will be returning shortly."

"Acknowledged, Team Skyler. Well done. Skyler, make sure before you come back that no one tries to do this again. Temporal lock this point in time so that no one can access this event ever again."

"Understood, mom. Skyler out!" Skyler said as the holo com unit deactivated. Skyler turned to Yua and Sean. "Secure the prisoner in the back."

"Yes sir." They both said as they locked the time freezer.

"Blaze, activate the time scrambler." Skyler said. Blaze nodded and turned on the temporal lock device that ran off light gem energy.

"The device is active." Blaze said. Skyler smiled and nodded as the rest of his team entered the Time Jumper, strapped in and sat back in their chairs as the craft took off. The Time Jumper flew around the area invisible making sure that the time scrambler was working properly and then they activated the temporal shield.

"Let's go home," Skyler said with a smile that turned into a frown when an incoming message flashed on the holographic display in front of them. "Oh crap, looks like our job here isn't done yet. Blaze, set activate the temporal core and send us to the time indicated on the display."

Blaze looked at her brother and said, "Alright, hold on everyone. We jump in 5...4...3...2...1 excute!" With that said the Time Jumper and Team Skyler flashed headed forward in time to a meeting they wouldn't forget.

------------------------------

Meanwhile.. back in the Dragon Realm

Spyro flew threw the air and as he did he talked to himself. "Heh, destiny has strange sense of humor. Why was I chosen?"

"Good question, Spyro."

Spyro looked around and said, "Artimas, where are you?"

"I am still in the Dragon Realms, Spyro. I will meet you and your friends in the Shadow Realm." Spyro frowned and was about to tell Artimas that was a bad idea when Artimas's voice in his head said, "Don't worry, Spyro, my people know more about the Portal Network so we can manipulate the network to take us where we want or need to go. Oh, before I go I will tell you that all things must eventually change. How they change is up to you."

"What do you mean, Artimas, I don't understand?" Spyro asked as he quickly flew toward the professor's lab. As he arrived, his friends exited out of the Professor's lab. As soon as they exited the lab a bolt of black lightning hit the ground throwing them all into a wall dazing them briefly. As they shook themselves out of their daze they looked up on the roof of the professor's lab and gasped in shock at the sight of a crimson dark striped dragon with red feathered wings standing on the roof.

"Oh my god, FLAME...! What have they done to you?" Ember said. Flame jumped off the roof and landed gently with a single flap of his large feathered wings.

"Greetings, brother!" Flame roared as he dived straight for Spyro. Spyro jumped aside and Flame slammed head first into the ground.

"Flame, please stop! I don't want to fight you!" Spyro said as he backed away from the blood red dragon. Flame got back on his feet and shook his head to clear the cobwebs before he smiled coldly at Spyro and the others that were present.

"Flame, please listen to Spyro. Reeco is just using you to accomplish his own goals. Don't you understand? They are controlling you." Ember said as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Don't do this, Flame! He is your brother!"

"I don't care!" He roared and unleashed a shockwave of dark lightning that sent everyone flying. As soon as they landed, they found they couldn't move. Flame laughed and walked over to Spyro. As soon as he got there he knelt down and with his right paw grabbed his brother's neck. Summoning a black staff to his left paw he looked down at Spyro smiled as he brought the staff closer to Spyro's face. The black gem on the top of the staff transformed into a flaming black blade. "Now, brother... you DIE!"

"NOOOOooooo," Spyro's friends screamed.

At that moment a paw tapped Flame on the shoulder and he turned and was sucker punched by Sheila the Kangaroo. Flame spun around and went crashing down to the ground out cold. "Need a paw?" Sheila asked as she reached down helped Spyro to his feet. "Good thing that portal from Avalar brought us a mile west from here."

"US! Who else is with you?" Spyro asked. Sheila gestured to a rocket pack wearing penguin and yeti who both smiled and waved at Spyro and his friends.

Hunter smiled and walked over to the yeti. "Bentley, it is good to see you again. How have you been?" Hunter shook Bentley's paw.

Bentley said, "It is good to see you again too, Hunter." He looked down at Flame and frowned. "What happend to Flame?"

"Good question, chap." Sgt. Byrd said. "What happend to the young chap, Spyro?" Spyro knelt down and touched his brother before he looked up at Sgt. Byrd.

"The Shadow Dragons, who you guys haven't heard about yet, did this to him. Let's go inside and we'll explain." Spyro turned to Amanda and Ember and said, "Help me carry him inside." They nodded and they entered the Professor's lab.

----------------------------------------------------

Three Hours Later...

After Spyro and the others brought Sheila, Sgt. Byrd and Bentley up to date on what they had missed Sheila said, "Well, this looks like the biggest mess we have ever faced. We never seem to have much luck."

Bentley sighed and said, "This black dragon, you call Reeco, makes Red and all your old enemies seem like good guys. I can't believe you died, Spyro and came back. How did that happend?"

Spyro sighed and said, "I am afraid I have no explaination on my amazing return from the dead. That is a question whoms answer is still pending." Spyro then turned to the Professor who was doing a detailed examination on the unconscious Flame. "Well, Professor, can you undo what was done to him?"

The Professor looked at Spyro and with a frown shook his head. "Sorry, Spyro, but the only way to undo what was done to him is to take him back to the Shadow Realm and use the machine or equipment that did this to him in the first place. But..."

"Then it is settled, we take Flame with us in the Portal Jumper back to Shadow Realm. Break into Shadow Dragon HQ and borrow machine time to undo what they did to my brother. If Reeco or any of his other lackeys get in the way we kick their asses so bad that when they wake up they will swear that they had out of body experience."

"Spyro, listen to me. I know you want to reverse this as soon as possible but I think we may have major problem."

"What do you mean we have a MAJOR PROBLEM, Professor? I don't understand." Spyro said. The Professor sighed and took off his glasses and cleaned them before putting them back on.

"Your brother, Spyro has become..."

"Become... What has he become, Professor?" Spyro asked. A throat was cleared getting everyones attention as they looked at the wall strapped Flame who was now wide awake and smiling.

"Hi, brother, I have become the Dragon of Chaos." Spyro touched Flame's paw and jerked back as he felt pain in his paw. "Ahhh, be careful, you don't know what will happen if you touch me now." Tears started to fall from Spyro's eyes as he backed away from Flame. "Ahhh, don't look so sad. I know... I know, destiny sucks doesn't it? You spent your whole life trying to find out if you had a brother, mother and father only to find out the truth. You have a mother and father only they are being held as prisoners in the Shadow Realm by the Shadow Dragons. You learn you have a younger brother only to discover that he is your opposite. You bring happiness, peace and hope to everyone around you." Flame vanished and reappeared behind Spyro. Spyro turned and looked at Flame. Flame sighed sadly as tears started to fall from his eyes. "I bring only sadness, war and dispare. Face it, brother. We are opposites. We were born to be two sides of the same coin."

"That doesn't change the fact that you are my brother and I love you." Spyro said. "I don't care what they did to you. We will undo it!" Flame laughed a bitter harsh laugh and looked at the floor.

"You don't get it, brother! You can't undo your destiny once it finds you."

"You didn't chose this to happen to you, Flame! Good grief, stop sounding like you are giving up on everything. You had this forced upon you." Spyro growled as he grabbed Flame's paws only to feel his paws burning. He look down and notice smoke was coming off his paws. He pulled them back and looked at them seeing that the burns were healing quickly. "I refuse to give up on you!"

"What's the point! Think about it. What about you, Spyro, you were killed by Reeco. The same monster that did this to me. We both had no choice over what destiny we both were given. You can't change what happened to you no more then you can undo what has happened to me. ACCEPTED IT!" Flame roared as he looked Spyro in the eye with angry gold eyes. "I hate what I have become. I didn't want this. I only wanted to live a long happy life full of fun and love. Now, all that is gone. I am never going to get the chance to live a life like that now."

"SHUT UP, FLAME!" Spyro roared surprising Flame and everyone in the lab. Spyro balled his paw into a fist and slammed it down on a work table caving it in with his strength. "LISTEN TO ME! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAS HAPPEND, I STILL LOVE YOU! GET THAT THRU YOUR HEAD!"

"But brother I..." Flame started but Spyro stopped him.

"NO, FLAME, I AM GOING TO HELP YOU!" Spyro growled. Flame punched Spyro in the face at that moment sending him to the floor. Spyro looked up at Flame who had an angry look on his face.

"No, brother, I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! You can't help me so don't even try!" Flame growled angrily as a blackish red aura of energy formed around him. Spyro jumped up off the floor and grabbed Flame, slamming him into the wall hard denting the metal. A white aura of energy formed around Spyro as his eyes bleed from purple to gold.

"ENOUGH, FLAME! I am going to help you whether you want my help or not. I am your brother and that will never change. So what if you are my opposite I still love you and will do everything in my power to undo what was done to you. I know that Reeco once had a little brother that our father killed. Reeco's father was responsible for what happened to our father. He made our father a monster."

Flame looked at Spyro with a calm expression as he said, "What is your point?"

Spyro sighed and let go of Flame as he dropped his head and said, "My point is our father wasn't born a monster and neither were you. So what if you are the Dragon of Chaos?" Spyro looked up at Flame with a sad expression on his face as tears filled his eyes. "That doesn't mean you have to BE the Dragon of Chaos. It's your choice what you do with the powers you are given. You are good hearted, Flame. I know you are and you know you are so let that good heart of yours guide you. Use your power to help people. It is your choice. The power you have is neither good or evil. The power is only defined by the character of the person who uses the power. Do you think it would have matter if I was the Dragon of Destiny if I was evil. No! The power I have is only good because I am good. That is my choice. To help others and be a hero. You can chose to do that too. Stop thinking that just because you are my opposite that you must be the anti-hero to my hero. You don't have to be like that at all. The Dragon of Chaos is just a title you were given. It in no way defines who you are, brother. You define who you are by the choices you make and the actions you decide to take. Remember that!"

Everyone in the room looked at Spyro in surprise including Flame as Spyro offered Flame his paw. Flame looked at Spyro's paw and at Spyro and then grabbed his paw. To everyone's surprise there was no burning this time. The two aura's around them seem to flare larger as Spyro pull Flame into a hug letting his younger brother cry his heart out on his shoulder. After awhile Flame pulled away still looking at the auras surrounding him and Spyro. "What's happening?"

"Good question, but I think I understand. The powers we both have are great separated but when we unite the power becomes greater." Flame smiled a smile that, for the first time, was a true one.

"Thank you, Spyro. For not giving up on me." Spyro smiled and looked over at his friends who were just standing there with shocked, wide-eyed expressions on their faces.

"Oh come on, guys, stop staring like that. I don't care if I am not acting like my normal self at the moment. I just want to help Flame and that is more important then being cool all the time."

"Whoa, okay, where did all THAT just come from?" Hunter asked as he looked at Spyro wide-eyed. "I think you shocked all of us with that speech."

"Hell, Spyro has been shocking us with all the changes he has undergone for days now." Ember said as she and Elora smiled. "Don't change too much, Spyro. We like the new improved you but try to keep some of that charm that makes you so lovable."

Spyro rubbed the back of his head and blushed as everyone laughed. The laughter died five minutes later as Flame grabbed his head and screamed. Spyro grabbed him but Flame tossed him away as his body started growing larger. He looked at everyone with pain filled eyes. "I am sorry!" He screamed as his body began to grow even larger. He ran to the lab portal and activated the portal with his powers. Spyro ran to stop him from stepping thru.

"Flame, noooo!" Spyro screamed as he watched his now larger brother look back at him sadly with red tear filled eyes as he dived thru the portal that changed black. Spyro growled and ran to the opening in the back of the Portal Jumper. "Get in guys, we are going after him." They all nodded as they got into the jumper.

Sgt Byrd, Sheila and Bentley frowned and shook their heads. Spyro looked at them and realized that there was only room for one more person and the person that was coming was Tobin, whenever he decided to show up. Speaking of Tobin, he entered the lab right at that moment with a shocked look on his face.

"Let's go NOW!" He yelled as he ran and dived inside the jumper closing the door behind him.

"Tobin, what is wrong, besides the fact that Flame was transforming as he jumped thru the portal?" Ember asked. Tobin frowned.

"That is the problem, Ember, Flame has absorbed some of the portal energy making him change even more then a normal Warrior Dragon should." Tobin said grimly.

"Are you saying that Flame may have just made his situation worst?" Spyro asked as the Jumper powered up and lifted a foot off the floor.

"Yes, Spyro, I am. That is why we must get to the Shadow Lands now before we are too late to reverse what is happening to Flame. The larger he gets the more his power will increase until..."

Spyro's face paled as he said, "IT CONSUMES HIM...!" As he said that the back thrusters on the Portal Jumper activated and the jumper entered the black portal. As soon as it was in the portal its thrusters powered up to full thrust and blasted them toward the Shadow Realms...

To Be Concluded...

-------------------------------

Well, just when things were starting to look up everything took a turn for the worst. Flame is transforming into a force that even Spyro might not be able to handle. What will they find when they finally arrive in the Shadow Realm? What about Red? Will he die? Also, what about our 'Team from the future' Team Skyler? Where are they? What do think is going to happen next? What does the future hold? To find out or at least get a few hints on what is yet to come in the Spyro: Dragon of Destiny Universe you can either wait till episode 6 or join me in a Q&A aim session at alphainc7 on aol. I will be hosting that aim discussion later today at 7:00. I will even take your idea suggestions for possible future episodes in Season two and three. So log on and join in. As for the series, stay tuned. And now here is a sneak peak at scenes from **Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Episode 6: The Dragon Rage SAGA: Part 3 of 3: Brothers In Arms**... Enjoy.

-----------------

"We must be prepared for whatever awaits us." Spyro said as the Jumper exited the portal and entered the Shadow Realm.

------------------------------

"I AM NOT CRAZY," Hunter growled as he walked with his friends. "I know we are being followed."

Spyro heard footsteps and jumped aside just as large foot came down and nearly crushed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spyro and Ember jumped out of the way as two male Shadow Dragon guards ambushed them. As the two Shadow Dragons split up to attacked Spyro and Ember separate, Spyro smiled and said, "Let's dance."

The much larger Shadow Dragon swung his bladed battle staff at Spyro. Spyro ducked and jumped to the side grabbing the battle staff the shadow dragon was using against him and pull his opponent towards him with all his strength. As soon as he was within striking distance Spyro jumped up into the air using his wings to do an aerial spin, that would have made Neo from the Matrix proud and jealous. As he came down rapidly, he gave his opponent a hard spin kick to the head sending him flying, head first, into the cave wall knocking him unconscious.

Ember, meanwhile was ducking and dodging the bladed staff of the other Shadow Dragon. Her opponent made the blade on the staff extended longer as he started swing at her in a slice and dice motion. Ember frowned as she jumped up into the air as the blade missed her by a hair. She grabbed the cave ceiling with her front claws and hung there. The Shadow Dragon below looked up and saw where she was hanging. He smiled as he stabbed his blade staff up intending on gutting her. Ember moved quickly out of the way and let go of the ceiling flipping down gracefully landing behind the Shadow Dragon. As he turned she jumped up wrapping her feet around his muscular neck spinning him around and slamming him into the ground hard with her weight. Once he was down she quickly jumped up flipped over the wicked blade of the battle staff and landed hard on his grind making him scream out in pain as she kicked the blade staff out of his flexing paws. Then she jumped off him to the side and elbowed him hard in the face.

"Shut the hell up!" She said as her elbow knocked him out cold.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Follow me!" Said a cloaked figure. "I will show you the way to the Vanguardian Tower of Lore."

"Do you think we can trust this old one?" Hunter asked as he looked at Spyro. Spyro attached the blade staff to the back of his white battle jacket.

"I don't think we have much of a choice in the matter. If we don't do something soon Ember will die."

------

Flame dived at Reeco slamming him into the rock wall with such force that the wall shattered like it was made of glass instead of rock. Reeco screamed as he fell down.. down into the lava.

"BROTHER... NOoooo!" Ryua screamed as Elora kicked her lights out literally.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shockwave shook the ground as a large black form emerged out of the fiery pit. As the dark form rose Spyro and Hunter ran jumping out of the way of the lava pouring off the body of the dark dragon. The dark dragon roared and looked at Spyro with a wide fanged smile. "YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD! DID YOU? SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU, 'HERO'!"

Spyro's eyes went wide along with Hunter's as they both looked open mouth at the dark dragon. "Reeco! No way!"

Reeco laughed and hovered above the pit opening his four large wings. "No, 'hero'. The old me died. Now, I am REBORN!"

-------------------------------

Ember roared in pain as Ryua's attack K'O her lifeless. Elora screamed and Spyro collapsed to his knees as tears started to fall from his eyes. Flame stood frozen looking at the blood covered Ryua. "Em.ber, no, this can't be happening!" Spyro roared.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Destiny is not set in stone, Spyro, it can be rechanneled and rewrittened. But be warned that the more you screw with destiny the more destiny will screw with you!" Artimas said as Spyro looked at him.

"What other choice do I have, Artimas?" Spyro said solemnly.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Energy erupted from inside Spyro as his eyes went totally gold with a white slitted pupil appearing as he transformed into his Warrior Dragon form which was a large purple dragon with glowing gold stipes that lined his muzzle and ran down the sides of his broad gold scaled chest. His normal wings transformed with a flash of gold energy into two large gold feathered ones.

"This ends... NOW!" Spyro roared loudly in a voice that echoed as he flew toward Reeco. Reeco smiled and charged, and soon they both, in their Warrior Dragon forms, collided with each other sending a huge shockwave of radiant energy outward. The wave knocked everyone to the ground.

"SPYRO!" Hunter and Flame screamed as the sound of the shockwave finally drowned out their scream.

---------------

What is going on here? Changes abound everywhere... But how will it all end? Will Spyro and Flame be forever changed or not? What secrets lie inside the Vanguardian Tower of Lore? Who is the mysterious cloaked figure who comes to the aid of Spyro and his friends? What is Ember's fate? What other shocks and surprises await our brave team? Find out in **Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Episode 6: The Dragon Rage SAGA, Part Three: Brothers In Arms**...


	6. Chapter 6

Well, Flame has become the LEGENDARY DRAGON OF CHAOS, the opposite side to Spyro's DRAGON OF DESTINY. What awaits Spyro and his friends in the Shadow Realm will test them like nothing before ever has. Can Spyro save Flame from himself or will he succum to the dark power growing within him? What about Spyro himself? As it was said in Spiderman: "With great power comes great responsible." Spyro, as well as his friends are all about to learn just what this means and the lesson will change all of them forever. So get ready to journey on because now... now it is finally time to enter the SHADOW REALM. Here is the Dragon Rage SAGA: Part 3 of 4... Enjoy.

Oh yeah, I can't forget the disclaimer or else this series will end prematurely with VU sueing me for all that I am worth.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Blah blah blah... Let's move on...

**Update: **As many of you have probably noticed I have changed a few things in the story, such as how many parts this mini-series has. Originally the Dragon Rage SAGA was going to be only 3 parts long but due to part 3 running extremely long I hacked it in half and created a brand new part 4. Season 1 of Spyro: Dragon of Destiny will run a tad bit longer then it was originally planned too. The ending has also been changed as well. If you don't know what I am talking about then go check it out. This is a revision of the original part 3.

**Old and New Review Replies:**

I know some of these replies are old and I am sorry. However it is time to get back on track and continue the story...

**BrandonLyNguyen: **Hi Brandon. Thank you for the compliment and I am glad you are enjoying the series so far. I am working on brand new episodes right now and the series is set to resume later this month on the 20th with the conclusion of the current saga and the beginning of a brand new chapter that centers around Hunter and the other characters. The Legacy of Ages: Dragon of Destiny movie is also being currently written. The second season will be debuting sometime in late June or early July. As to your questions: **1.** The character of Bandit the Armadillo from Spyro: Dark Legacy will be making his debut later on. I say this because in this alternate universe of events the storyline of Dark Legacy doesn't occur. There is a variation of Dark Legacy happening with Spyro's powers developing in this series but that is all. The plotline is completely different so that will make Bandit and the Armadillo tribe's debut different. The online for both the current and the second upcoming season has him appearing at some point either late in this season or early next season. It all depends on what direction the future episodes take. However, at the present time there is a very good chance that he might make his debut in this series before the endo of the current season. **2.** Bandit and Ember will indeed meet at some point. The meeting is scheduled to take place soon and when it does the romantic relationship issues will get really interesting... If you know what mean! He he he...! Anyway, enjoy this revised version of part 3 and be on the lookout for part 4 coming soon.

**Lithe:** Heh, surprised that my story has gotten this good so fast. Well, get ready for more shocks and surprises. Spyro and his friends are about to enter the SHADOW REALM... duh dum. Okay, that was kinda lame but you get the point. As for your question I would have to say no, I was inspired by it while I was creating the rough draft of my series plotline but that is all. By the way, you have written a wonderful futuristic Spyro fanfic series, Lithe. I hope you continue writting 'Fall of the Future' soon. I really like what you have written so far. In fact, I am currently thinking about letting people who have good ideas contribute them for possible inclusion as full fledged Season Two: Invasion episodes. Unlike UV I can let the fans of the Spyro the Dragon games contribute to what they want to read in the future of this fanfic series. Currently, I am writting the script forms for the actual Spyro: Dragon of Destiny CGI series to be submitted to UV next year. Season One is already finished. This series is basically a slightly different story version of the ACTUAL story being submitted. The Spyro: Dragon of Destiny movie and Season two sneak peeks will start appearing now.

**Gusty bv: **Well, I hope you are ready for the mind-bending conclusion of this epic three part saga. As for Flame and Ember's fate... Well, the end of this episode will be a shocker. I would love to give you pointers for your stories. I am a writer of not only fanfics but original stories too. I am currently working on an original series of sci-fi anthromorphic adventure stories. A manga and animated series pilot film based on these stories is currently being worked on. I am writting this series in my spare time.

**icewolf9:** Glad you liked the introduction of Bianca and Hunter's two hybrid offspring. I am currently planning a spin-off series, that is currently untitled, that will feature Skyler, his team mates and their future world as the main characters for either later this fall or early next year.

**Update:** Look down at the point before the story begins for the title of the upcoming futuristic Spyro: Dragon of Destiny spin-off series.

**Elliot The Dragon:** Thank you for the great comment. Well, I hope you like this episode because it was a very interesting one to write. Prepare yourself for some very shocking surprises. The long complex origin of the **Dragons of Destiny and Chaos** and the roles both play in the mythology of all the Dragon Clans ancient history and lore will start to be explained here. Heh, heh... I think you are in for a very big shock and surprise when you find out what is really going on. I'll just say that Spyro and Flame have no idea what is in store for them both in the future. Also, expect one other major shocker...

**Attention:** Because school has started up again for me and I am sure for you guys as well, new episodes for this series will take a little longer to write and post. The series is not going to end prematurely or be cancelled so don't worry. I fully intend to finish what I started. I am also writing a multi-part season long Digimon fanfiction series called Digimon Tamers 02. That series should appear here later this year. The young digimon who is the star of that series is Dorumon and I have some very interesting plans for the little guy. His appearance has always made me curious about his origins. Now, I am going to play with that idea. Also, expect, everyone from Takato and Guilmon to the Digidestined that appear to get a major face-lift. This Digimon series is my idea of Digimon redefined and upgraded to a more action packed level.

As for Spyro: Dragon of Destiny, a spin-off series currently called **Vanguardian Heroes: Team Skyler** is planned for later this year. This series will introduce all of you to the brand new exciting world of Skyler and his friends. Expect new threats and mysteries to be revealed. New allies will be discovered and more legendary powers uncovered as the Legacy of Spyro lives on in a new generation of heroes and heroines. Prepare to enter the world of **Vanguardian Heroes: Team Skyler **later this year. Also, this final part of the Dragon Rage SAGA will be structured slightly different because it is much longer then the first two parts were. Read on and you will see what I mean.

**Vanguardian Heroes: Team Skyler: A Glimpse ahead aka Sneak Peak **

"Legendary heroes never die, Skyler. They just get updated and surpassed by new heroes. A hero is and always will be a hero." Spyro said softly as he looked proudly at his son. "Skyler, I am very proud of you and Blaze. You both have gone far beyond the call of duty many times to protect and defend not only this city and our past but also our beliefs. Be proud of yourself, Skyler, because you and your friends have made and continue to make a difference in this world." Spyro pauses and then gently puts an arm around his son's shoulder. "I know that even if something happens to me, you and your friends will be there to carry on in my place. As long as there are brave heroes who fight for what is right then there is always hope for the future. Always remember that, my son."

"I will, dad. I promise." Skyler said softly as he hugged his father while Ember watched from a distance with tears in her eyes.

- What is going to happen? Well you will just have to wait until Summer 2006 to see what the future holds in this completely original spin-off series.

Okay, that's done. Now, let's continue.. shall we...

----------------------------------------------------

**Hunter: "Your turn, my love."**

**Bianca: "Thanks, Hunter. Previously on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny" -**

A purple dragon lands gently and starts walking back and forth along the beach watching the surf come in and go out. _So much info to digest and so little time to digest all of it._ Spyro thought sadly as he stopped walking and sat down on the sand. _I can't believe I died here and was reborn here. How did that happen? I don't understand how I could die one minute and then somehow defining the natural laws of life and death come back. It just doesn't make sense._ Spyro growled and rubbed his head in anger. "Why, Nestor? Why didn't you and the other elders not tell me or Flame about our parents or us being related?" Spyro said softly as his anger faded and tears fell from his eyes. "I have always wanted to have a family of my very own and have the answers to the questions that have plagued me all my life:

Where did I come from?

Who am I?

Why am I here?

Is my duty as Guardian of the Dragon Realms all that defines me?

Is this really my true destiny or is there more?

So many questions and yet I have no complete answers for them even after all this time. And now, as if my life wasn't complicated enough, I have these new powers and abilities that I somehow gained after coming back from my untimely death. I don't understand... Is there something I am missing here? Knowing me I wouldn't be surprise considering how stupid and ignorant I have been." Spyro sighed sadly and looked up at sky as he laid down on the sand putting his arms behind his head. "I thought I was invinicible but Reeco changed that. I am not invinicible at all. All I am is an arrogant fool who has let being a hero for so long go to his head. Oh, Hunter... guys, I am so sorry for the way I have behaved lately. You guys have always been my best friends and look how I have treated all of you. I wish you guys were here so I could tell all of you that I..." Spyro started to close his eyes as sleep tried to take hold of him.

At that moment someone cleared their throat and said, in a very familiar voice, "You are sorry for acting like such a jerk and that you promise you will never again behave in such an arrogant manner. Don't worry about it, pal. All is forgiven!"

The familiar voice made Spyro's eyes snap open quickly as he quickly jump to his feet in a battle pose and look at the intruder or in this case intruders. Seeing that it was Hunter and gang, Spyro eased himself out of the battle pose he was in. "GUYS, don't do that!" Spyro said as he took a deep breath and calmed down. "Why are you here?"

Flame walked slowly over to Spyro and grabbed him in a tight bear hug surprising the older dragon who slowly returned the hug. "You know why, brother." Flame said as tears fell from his eyes. "We came here to try and get you to come back and talk to Nestor about what happened earilier."

Spyro pulled away from his brother and growled. "I can't talk to him, Flame! He lied all these years to us. Why should I give him the chance to lie again?" Flame sighed and placed a paw Spyro's shoulder.

"I know what Nestor and the other elders did was wrong, brother, but it is wrong to not at least give them a chance to try and make up for their mistakes." Flame said calmly as he slowly turned Spyro around to look him in the eyes. "Everyone deserves a second chance, brother. Please give Nestor and the other elders a chance to redeem themselves. We forgave you. Why can't you forgive them?" Spyro looked at Flame as a smile began to slowly appear on his face.

"Your right, Flame... brother. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. I just didn't know how to deal with the revelations I was told. I was overwhelmed and it scared me. ME, SPYRO, I am not suppose to let anything scare me but what Nestor said did. I... I don't know if I ever will be able to handle this." Spyro said as he dropped his head and Flame gently wrapped his arms around his brother. "Mom... Dad... why did you abandon me and Flame so long ago? Didn't you love us?" Spyro leaned on Flames shoulder as he cried.

**Spyro's Inner Pain revealed and A brotherly moment, Episode 4: Dragon Rage SAGA, Part 1 of 4: Soul Possession**

**----------------------------------------**

"DO- AS- I- SAY-, RED OR YOU WILL DIE RIGHT HERE AND NOW BY MY PAW!" Reeco growled deeply tighting his grip on Red's neck to send the point home to him. Red, in fear of losing his life, activated the machine. As he did, Reeco let him go and smiled as his eyes turned blood red. "Well done, Red. Well done."

The machine powered up and as it started sending pure dark gem energy into his body, Flame woke up and roared in pain as dark energy, that was forced into his body, made it start to change.

"Increase the flow," Reeco said coldly as the sinster smile on his face seem to darken on his face. "I want him to be stong enough to kill his brother." Red frowned and stalled as he thought about what he was about to do. _I can't do this. I want revenge on Spyro, but I can't torture his younger brother just to get back at him. This is wrong. _"Well..., what are you waiting for, Red!" Reeco growled as he grabbed Red's right shoulder. "Carry out my order or pay the price. Remember, you wanted to get your revenge on Spyro, old one. This is the way we can accomplish that task without getting our claws dirty. Let Flame do our dirty work for us."

"Reeco," Red said as he looked away from the control panel and up at the black dragon. "I... I can't do this to him. Flame is an innocent dragon who hasn't done me or you any wrong. Why must we use this tactic to accomplish our goals?" Reeco looked at Red and as he did his red eyes narrowed into angry slits.

"So you are you refusing to obey me, Red! Very well, I'll do it myself!"

"NOoooo!" Red screamed as he tried to stop Reeco and got grabbed by Ryua as she stepped up behind him.

"Tough luck, gramps! Don't worry, Spyro will get his just desert in the end..." Ryua then stabbed him with her long claws thru his back. Red growled and then his eyes went wide as he feel backwards after Ryua retracted her claws letting him fall backwards to the floor. "Get this garbage out of my sight. The smell of his dying corpse offends me!" She said as she licked the blood off her claws with her tounge. Her eyes turned red and she smiled. "At least his blood is sweet."

"Yes, Lady Ryua," Two large Shadow Dragon said as they came and picked Red's body up and dragged him off to Sky and Stryker's cell. They opened the door and tossed him inside.

Sky went over to Red and knelt down by his side.

"Hold still, Red, I'll heal you." She said as Red looked at her with tears in his eyes. Sky began channeling her healing energy into Red as Ripto, Gnasty Gnorc, Grendor and the Sorceress watched with horrified expressions on their faces.

"I am so sorry, Sky," Red gasped. "I have been such a fool. Please forgive me!" Red closed his eyes and went out like a light. Stryker checked Red's pulse and sighed sadly.

"Sky, he's still alive, but for how much longer I can't say. You have merely slowed down what will happen. He is dying. The only way to save him is to get him to a Magic Crafters healing center." Stryker said with a solemn sad expression as he looked at his mate. Sky started crying as Stryker grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

While the tragedy in the cell was playing out, Flame was still undergoing his transformation. He growled as he fell to his knees in pain as the dark energy flow increased and he started to feel himself changing faster. _No... what is happening to meeee!_ Flame screamed in his mind as the transformation that his body was undergoing sped up and entered a new phase. His muscles started to expand as his red scales turned blood red. As his form continued to change, Sky, Stryker and everyone else that was conscious, excluding Red of course, watched in horror as Flame began to grow larger and black stripes began to appear on his body. "SPYRO, BROTHER HELP ME!"

Hunter's Home

The golden energy field around Spyro's body ceased. As it did, everyone awoke holding their heads. Spyro groaned and his golden eyes snapped open wide as he sat up quickly. He looked up at the roof and cringed as he felt his brother's pain flash through him making him roar, "FLAME, NOOOooooo!"

**- Soul Possession of Flame by darkness, Dark Transformations, Red's Tragedy and Spyro's Torment, from Episode 4: Dragon Rage SAGA: Part 1 of 4: Soul Possession**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't keep your inner pain forever bottled up, Hunter. It will only continue to bother you unless you let it go by telling someone. In fact, I can see you are hurting right now. Something about this current situation has brought back bad memories you have tried so hard to keep buried all these years. You lost your family at a young age. Didn't you?" Artimas asked. Hunter looked at Artimas with a sad look and nodded his head slowly as his face took on a far off look and his memory of the past came roaring back.

-----------------------------------------

The Mountain Kingdom of Willowbrook - 18 years earlier - Avalarian Time

_"Mommy... Daddy, where are you?" Cried a seven year old Hunter as he ran out of the large burning country house that belonged to his family. Other cheetahs wearing war paint and carrying bows ran past him as bolts of flame rained down on buildings, destroying them left and right, from a large glowing overhead portal. Hunter looked up at the portal in fear and started running but tripped on a tree root. He turned around and watched as a fire bolt came flying toward him. He closed his eyes and put his arm up to shield himself. Just as the bolt neared him a large muscled arm wrapped around him and pulled him out of the way. Hunter opened his eyes and looked up into the loving face of his father, Kyle. "DADDY!"_

_Kyle smiled as he said, "I got you, Hunter, don't worry." Kyle ran with his son cradled safely in his arm. As soon as he outdistanced the blast range of the fire bolt he stopped and put Hunter down. "Son, go to the shelter with the other kits. We'll take care of this."_

_"But dad, I want to stay with you!" Hunter cried. Kyle knelt down and hugged Hunter as he cried._

_"I know, son, but you are my world. You are all I have left and I can't let you get hurt. You and the other kits are the future of all four clans." Kyle let him go. "I love you, son, don't ever forget that just in case..." Kyle drifted off leaving his statement unfinished as unshed tears glistened in his eyes._

_"Just in case of what, dad?" Hunter asked as his father stood back up and looked back toward the burning village._

_"Just in case I..." He said as a female cheetah named Leona ran toward him and stopped right in front of him with wide eyes._

_"Your highness, you must come quickly, the magical defense barrier has been breached! The enemy is invading the north part of the city and even with the faun helping us we are having a hard time stopping them!" Leona said as she bowed respectfully to Kyle. Kyle frowned and took his two bows off his back. He looked at Hunter and gave him one of the bows._

_"Take this, Hunter. I taught you how to use the bow well. Use it to protect the other kits just in case we fail to stop the invaders from getting this far." Kyle said. Hunter nodded silently and ran toward the shelter. Kyle watched as his son entered the shelter. He smiled as tears started to fall from his eyes as he turned his back to the shelter and nodded to Leona. Leona pulled out her bow and together both of them ran back toward the burning city. As Kyle ran in his mind he remembered all the happy times he had spent with his children and his mate. Looking up at the sky as the stars began to appear, he said a silent prayer. Then he ran with Leona to face his fate with courage and determination. "Goodbye, Hunter." Kyle said to himself as he joined the rest of his people in a battle to save their home. "I love you with all my heart and soul. Even if I die tonight I die happy knowing that you will live to have a future. May your future bring you happiness, my son." With that said Kyle met his fate and faced his destiny as all leaders must do to save the ones they love._

_-------------------------_

_Hunter frowned as he and the other kits stayed in the shelter all night. They fell asleep to the sound of burning and awoke the next morning to the sound of rain. "It's over," eight year Jordan, a young black panther and one of Hunter's best friends said as he tried to open the shelter. "Hey, someone please give me a paw here." Hunter stood up and walk over to the doors and joined Jordan. Together they pushed but because of the weight of the rain pouring down on the door it wouldn't budge._

_"Hey, could you guys give us a paw here?" Hunter asked as he and Jordan tried to open the door but couldn't. Two ten year old lion kits, Christian and his twin sister Crystal both nodded and joined Hunter and Jordan at the door. Together all four children pushed the heavy door open and walked out into rain._

_Hunter looked at the other children inside the shelter. "Stay here while we go check the city. We'll be back." He said as he grabbed his bow. The other kits nodded and stayed put as Hunter, Jordan, Christian and Crystal ran toward the smoking watch tower that marked the entrance to the Valley of Orbs which led to Willowbrook Kingdom, the land of the four kings and clans. As they entered the kingdom they all looked in horror at the amount of devastation before them. Bodies of Cheetahs, Lions, Leopards, Cougars and Fauns lay burned and broken everywhere. "Oh god!" Hunter whispered as Christian and Crystal looked around with wide eyes. Jordan just fell to his knees and dropped his head in silent prayer._

_"Come on, let's go check the palace and see if anyone is alive there." Jordan said as they all looked at each other._

_"Good idea, Jordan." Hunter said as he ran ahead. Jordan, Christian and Crystal nodded silently as they followed their friend closing their senses to the sights, sounds and smells of death and tragedy around them. Finally, they reached the large tree-like palace. _

_"I wish the flames of war had stayed away from here." Crystal said sadly as tears fell from her eyes as she and the others looked around at what had once been the beautiful rainbow flower gardens that surrounded the palace. There was nothing but smoking ashes and dust left. Then they looked at the palace and gasped in shock. The once majestic palace was a burned out shadow of its former self. Stones lay scatter every-_

_where and the proud symbol of the four unified clans: Four paws holding a long wreath of white Avalarian Roses - the flower of peace, lay broken on the ground in front of the main palace entrance._

_Hunter dropped to his knees as he looked at the place he and his three compainions had once called home. "It is all gone." Hunter cried as the other three children looked at the palace with tears in their eyes. "Everything that has ever matter to me. First my mother, then my sister Rachel, now my father and our beautiful city are all gone. I am all alone."_

_"No you are not, Hunter," Christian said as he knelt and put an arm around Hunter's shoulder. "We are here and together we'll rebuild this Kingdom to its former glory. Our parents loved us so much that they sacrificed themselves to save us. We can't let that sacrifice be in vain."_

_"My brother is right," Crystal said softly as she knelt and placed her paw on his shoulder. "We are together in this tragedy. We will survive and rebuild." Crystal looked down and smiled as she saw a small multi-colored flower by Hunter's left foot. She gently touched the flower as she looked at Hunter. "Hunter, my mother once told me that even in times of great tragedy new life is born. No matter how bleak or horrible the situation may seem we must always have hope and never give up. This young flower hasn't given up even though all its brothers and sister have been burned to ashes around it. It continues to grow and thrive not giving up on life as it reaches for the sky with hope for the future. Do you know why this flower does that?" She asked as Hunter looked her in the face and shook his head softly. "The reason is because this flower knows that one day the rest of its kind will come back and it won't be alone anymore. We mustn't look at what has happened as the beginning of the end but as the end of what once was. We must look at what has happened and fight to make the future better. I miss my parents just like you do, but the best way we can honor their noble sacrifices is to forever keep them right here." She said as she touched her chest. "In our hearts where they will live forever as a part of us."_

_Hunter looked at Crystal and smiled as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "You know what, Crystal, I believe your clan will benefit from your wisdom one day." He then looked up into the stormy sky as he stood up with his friends letting the rain fall on them washing away their tears, their pain and their innocence. Then he looked back at the other young future clan leaders and started walking back toward the shelter quietly. As he walked Hunter promised himself that he would never forget what happened here and he would, just like the little flower Crystal found at his feet, thrive and reach for the sky with endless hope for a better future._

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Soon they reached the shelter and as they got ready to enter it they heard a loud crash. Hunter ran to the river and looked upstream in horror as Hope Dam, a beautiful orb powered dam that the fauns had built thousands of years ago as a show of peace between the Avalar clans collapsed releasing huge wave of water. Hunter ran and jumped for the outstetched paw of Christian. He grabbed Christian's paw and held on as the river raced by pulling him downstream. "HOLD ON, HUNTER!" Christian growled as he tried to pull Hunter out of the rushing water. Jordan and Crystal also reached for Hunter._

_"I am trying!" Hunter growled when suddenly a piece of the broken dam hit him in the waist making him scream in pain as he let go of Christian's paw. "CHRISTIAN!" He yelled as the rough current pulled him downstream away from his friends._

_"HUNTER!" Christian, Crystal and Jordan yelled as they watched, in shock, the river take Hunter away from them._

_Hunter struggled against the current as he tumbled around in the river that his people got their food from. "Help me... Someone, please help me!" He screamed as the swift current carried him farther and farther away from his friends. He fought to keep his head above the water but his energy ran out and just as he started to go under a cloaked figure tossed a rope around him and pulled him out quickly._

_"Don't worry, little one. I have you." The cloaked figure said as she/he looked back at the remains of the city of Willowbrook. "I can't take you back home and you can't come with me on my journey. I'll have to take you someplace where it is warm and safe. But where could that be...? Wait! I know!" The cloaked figure picked him up and ran swiftly toward the nearest faun village. Hunter never knew what happened because he was slipping in and out of unconscious. _Now, he thought before unconsciousness claimed him, I am alone.

-----------

Hunter growled as his memories of the past faded back into the back of his head. Looking at Artimas he said softly, "Please, don't say another word, Artimas. Just give it a rest. I know you are trying to help and don't get me wrong I appreciate what you are trying to do, but right now like I said before isn't the time. Right now let's focus on helping Flame." Artimas nodded and smiled

"You are truly a good friend, Hunter. You put other people's problems before your own. Spyro and his friends are lucky to have you around." Artimas said as he bowed to the cheetah before he silently turned and started to walk inside...

Hunter said, getting Arimas's attention, "Even so, thank you for caring, Artimas. Now go check on my pal and see how he is doing. I'll be in there to check on him in a minute." Hunter grinned as Artimas looked at him and nodded before turning and going inside. As he entered Hunter's home he headed straight for the large bedroom. As he opened the well oiled door, he noticed that Spyro, who was wearing a short, white with gold trimmed jacket-like robe, was hovering in the air with his legs crossed and eyes closed holding a meditating position.

**- Hunter's Secret Past is finally revealed at last..., from Episode 5: Dragon Rage SAGA: Part 2 of 4: Descending Flame**

--------------------------------------------

Outside of Hunter's House

As soon as Spyro and his friends walked out the door they had to duck the flying body of Ember that slammed into the door going thru it to the interior of Hunter's home. Hunter groaned. "Great, now I am going to have make a new door! Thanks alot, Ember!" Hunter said as a dark pink, very angry Ember walked back outside. Ember looked at Hunter with narrowed eyes. Hunter grinned sheepishly and backed away from her seeing how royally ticked off she was. "Never mind, I was going to replace that door anyway." Ember flapped her wings and flew back toward a bruised, black eyed Elora with smoke billowing out of her nostrils like she was a raging fire ready to burn anything or anyone that got in her way of mangling the faun. Spyro groaned, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Let's end this right now!" Ember yelled as she grabbed the faun and body slammed her through a wooden table. Elora jumped back up slowly shaking her head and body to get rid of the dazed feeling she was feeling.

"BRING IT ON, POWDER PUFF!" Elora growled as she punched Ember in the stomach making the dragoness gasp in pain as she bowed over holding her stomach. Elora follow up the stomach punch with a slap to her face knocking her to the ground. "STAY DOWN, EMBER! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU BUT IF YOU KEEP THIS UP THEN I WILL DO WHATEVER I HAVE TO DO TO PUT AN END TO THIS!" Ember's body started glowing red as she stood back up growling with angry eyes fixed on Elora. Elora saw the look on Ember's face and said, "Oh crap!" Then she ran as Ember charged after her ripping apart wooden tables and chairs that got in her way with rage increased strength. Elora looked back over at Spyro and her other friends and said, with fear in her voice, "Help, she's going to kill me!"

Spyro looked at Hunter and they groaned as they nodded to each other. Spyro jumped into the air and flew toward Ember at full speed. "EMBER, STOP!" Spyro screamed. Unfortunately, Ember was so angry that she didn't hear what he had said. "This is not good." He said to himself. Ember usually never ignored him completely unless she was enraged and not in her right mind. And that meant that... _Oh no,_ Spyro thought. _If we don't stop this now someone is going to die and considering how angry Ember is right now I'd say Elora is already dead. Unless..._ "Hunter!"

Hunter looked over at Spyro with a matching grim expression on his face. He understood perfectly how seriously bad the situation was and that their old friend, Elora was screwed. Ember wasn't going to stop until she either reduced Elora to ashes or clawed her eyes out... literally. Either way, Elora was going to suffer horribly. "Yeah, pal, I know! We have to put a stop to this before it gets any worst." He yelled as he turned to Bianca. "Bianca, we have to help Spyro calm Ember down before she fatally hurts Elora." Bianca nodded and snapped her five pawed fingers summoning her new magic wand staff.

Meanwhile, Ember had pinned Elora on the ground started to breath fire at her. Elora put her arms up in front of her and blocked the flames with a magical barrier. Spyro landed behind Ember and tried to stop her but she backhanded him into the sand. Turning back to Elora she resumed breathing flames at her. Elora started sweating with the amount of effort and strain it was taking to keep the barrier up. She had trained over the years to increase her magical abilities and defenses, but even she had limits. Despite all the training she was starting to grow tired. _Good grief, this girl has a good set of lungs. She has been breathing fire on me for the last fifteen minutes nearly non-stop. Geez, when will she get tired and stop._ The beads of sweat on her forehead started to rolled down her face as the strain continued to increase making Elora growl as she fought hard to maintain the barrier a little longer. _Somebody, please help me, I can't hold this barrier up for much longer._

Blink and Hunter ran over and grabbed Ember's arms causing her to stop. "Ember, stop it! You are going to kill her if you continue." Blink screamed. "It isn't worth it!" Ember, enraged that she was being interrupted, growled and turned to face both him and Hunter.

"Let go of me, Blink! I am going to finish what I started. Sorry, but someone needs to teach this faun a lesson and make her realize that..."

Spyro jumped back in and pushed Blink and Hunter to the side as he grabbed Ember's horns and flipped her on her back. She growled as she struggled to stand back up and continue her attack on Elora but Spyro put a stop to it by pinning her to the ground. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME, SPYRO!" Ember roared as she kept struggling. Spyro narrowed his eyes and looked down at her with an angry expression on his face as he shook his head. Ember growled as she said, "Very well, I am sorry, Spyro, but remember you forced me to do this!"

"DON'T YOU DARE, EMBER!" Spyro growled but it was already to late as Ember breathed a large stream of flames on him making him jump off her with a roar of pain as he fell backwards onto the sandy ground. Artimas and Bianca, in shock and horror, ran over to their smoking friend as Ember stood back up and started getting ready to resume her attack on Elora.

Bianca sighed and shook her head as she healed the burns on Spyro's body. "Oh great, now Elora is going to be angry. Hunter, we have to stop this fight now before it goes any farther." She whispered to him and Hunter looked at her and silently nodded as he looked at Ember.

"EMBER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Hunter growled as he looked at her angrily. "Spyro was trying to stop you from killing Elora and you hurt him! You claim you love him and yet you do this to him!"

Ember froze in shock her body going slack as she finally realized what she had done and backed away shaking her head. Elora growled angrily, jumped to her feet and ran toward Ember. Elora growled as she pulled her paw back into a fist and was about to punch Ember when a singed, nearly healed Spyro sat up and roared getting their attention. "STOP IT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" He growled in anger making all of his friends pause and look at him. Spyro pulled himself to his feet as he glared at Ember and Elora with eyes that were slowly bleeding to gold as he walked over and looked at them. "I refuse to stand here and watch two of my best friends fight each other over who gets me! I am not a prize to be won by either of you! I said this same line a few days ago when we were at Nestor's home and here I am saying it again!"

"WHY, SPYRO!" Elora growled as she pushed Ember down to the ground hard. "She hurt you and she deserves to get punished."

"You don't have the right to judge anyone, Elora, considering the fact that you originally started this in the first place." Spyro growled as he looked Elora right in the eyes.

Elora stood up and face Spyro with an angry expression on her face. "How dare you talk to me like that. I have loved you for years and you never returned the love I gave you." Looking at Ember as the dragoness stood up. "Ember started the fight this time. Not me! I just simply told her you were my dragon and she snapped!" Elora growled as she glared at Ember. "She just can't accept the truth that you are already taken. It really is sad. Hey, powderpuff, maybe you should date Flame once we rescue him. I hear he is single and that he loves you. Leave Spyro to me. He is more dragon than you can handle, little girl." The way Elora said the insult made Ember sigh sadly and just looked at Elora.

"You dare accuse me of starting this. You started this. I admit I may have made it worst with my own actions, but don't forget you started this, Elora. Besides in case you have forgot I had your but on the ropes just a little while ago. If Spyro, Hunter and our other friends hadn't interfered then you would be ashes right now." She said softly.

"Shut up, powderpuff! Why would Spyro love you? You are nothing but a pest to him. All these years you have just followed him around like a giggling fangirl." Elora said as Ember glared at her with tears in her angry eyes. Elora growled and then started to jump on her but instead Spyro grabbed her.

"Stop fighting, I am growing tired of this!" Spyro growled as she struggled against him. He held her tight until she stopped struggling and then he let her go. As soon as Spyro let her go, Elora punched Ember in the face knocking her on her back. Elora started to cry then as she started raining punches down on Ember's chest with such force that she cut her paws on Ember's scales.

Ember looked at Elora sadly with tears in her eyes and said, "Go ahead, Elora. Kill me! I hurt Spyro and tried to kill you. I deserve to die for my sins like you said." After she said that Ember started to cry.

"Very well," Elora said as she started to punch the dragoness again. At that moment Ember sat up and grabbed her arm and pulled her down into a hug. Elora froze in shock as Ember hugged her. "What are you doing, Ember?" She asked in surprise.

"Putting a stop to this," Ember said softly as she looked up at Spyro, who had stopped himself from jumping between the two fighting girls again. Ember reached out to him and he turned his back on her and walk away.

"WAIT!" They both yelled as they got up and ran over to him. Putting their paws on his back they cried. "We're so sorry, Spyro!"

"We shouldn't haven't been fight over you at a time like this!" Ember said sadly as she dropped her head in shame.

Spyro growled in anger and turned around slapping both Ember and Elora in the faces. "Your right, now is a bad time to fight over me... again!" Both females rubbed their faces as they looked at Spyro with hurt expressions on their faces. "Don't you dare give me those looks, ladies!" He growled as he looked at Elora and Ember with narrowed eyes. "You were trying to kill each other again and when I tried to stop both of you." He looked at Ember. "You hurt me, Ember."

Ember closed her eyes as tears started falling from them. "I am so sorry I did that to you, Spyro. Please forgive me!" She cried. Spyro looked at her with a frown and sighed.

"I am sorry I slapped both of you just now I didn't want to do it, but you two earned it because both of you refused to listen to reason. I had to make a choice of whether or not to let you girls keep fighting in which case would have result in the death of either one or both of you. I could have chosen to let the fight play itself out to the end. An end you know would have resulted in Ember's favor and not yours, Elora." Elora dropped her head as what remained of her anger faded away to be replaced with shame. "I didn't want that to happen so I chose to intervene in the fight in the only way possible: I stepped in and used force. I am glad one of you came to your senses after hurting me. I know that in those love-filled heads of yours you both think you deserve me. Don't get me wrong I won't say neither of you do because I don't know. I have recently thought that prehaps I don't deserve you guys because of how I arrogant I have been lately." Ember looked up at Spyro in surprise as she felt his tears fall on her. Elora sighed sadly and started to back away sadly. Spyro looked at her and grabbed her gently, pulling her into the hug between him and Ember. "Now that I have your undivided attention I want you to get this through your heads right now. I will chose who I want to be with on my own terms and in my own time. We are all still very young so there is no hurry. Just be patient." He said softly as he released them both with a grin. "Besides, at the moment, we have a rescue mission to plan for."

Ember said, as both she and Elora smiled and nodded as they both, hand in hand, walked with Spyro back toward Hunter's home. "You have changed a lot recently, Spyro. I know you have and I am glad it was for the better." Spyro looked at her and opened his mouth to deny her comment only to have Elora put a pawed finger on his mouth.

"Yes, Spyro, Ember is right about you. You have changed and I too am glad you have. When I first met you years ago you were a very bold, brash and tough young dragon with a lot of heart and determination. Over time you changed and seem to lose your heart as you became more arrogant. Me and Ember may have our differences but we both agree that for awhile we both were afraid that we were losing that part of you that made you YOU. A dragon who puts the safety of others he care about before his own safety. That is why I think me and Ember fell in love with you, Spyro. You care about others and want to make things better." She paused for a minute before she said, with a thoughtful look on her face, "I think I finally figured out why you are called the Dragon of Destiny." Artimas smiled as he listened as Elora said, "It is your destiny to bring all of us together to build a better future, not just for your people, but for us all. You are, like the beautiful rose of peace on Avalar, a symbol of unity and hope." Elora looked over at Artimas and noticed that he was smiling. "I am right about that aren't I, Artimas?" Artimas merely nodded as he walked beside them silently.

"Maybe I am," Spyro said as he looked around at all his friends. "But, if that is true, I wonder what future we are going to build together."

"I think the future we build together will be a happy one." Hunter said softly making Spyro and the others glance over to him. "I just have to say that I am also thankful you have backtracked. I don't mind my best friend being a tough guy but your arrogance was starting to hurt all of us. We are all proud to be your friends, Spyro, but for awhile it seemed as if you were forgetting us. I know me and you talked about your walkabout sight seeing journey around the Realm you did after defeating Red, but I still wonder if you told me everything. What was the TRUE reason for your traveling, pal?" Spyro looked at Hunter and smiled.

"Heh, I should have known I couldn't keep the truth from any of you." Spyro sighed and with a serious expression said, "Hunter, guys, I left to do some soul-searching. I know, it's not like me to do that but I did it because of what Red said during my battle with him."

Flashback to A Hero's Tale during Spyro's first battle with Red

_I had made it to Red and he was waiting for me. We talked briefly and as we talked he said something that troubled me deeply. He said, "You remind me of myself when I was your age." It was almost like he was trying to warn me to be careful not to let myself get so overconfident in myself that I let my arrogance blind me to everything and everyone who is truly important to me. My duty and above all else you guys... my loving friends. The more I fought him I began to realize that prehaps once upon a time Red may have been like me and somehow made mistakes that changed him into what he became. I realized after I defeated... no, that isn't right, WE all defeated Red I begin to see what he meant. Because when I started to finally take the time to look at myself I begin to realize that I was indeed slowly losing myself and I didn't like that._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Spyro looked at his friends with a solemn and humble expression as he said, "I have always been rather hardheaded that is the truth. I never listened to Nestor, Sandra or any of the Elders and they were only trying to teach me something because they cared. I guess because I spent so many years keeping myself to myself that I have become hard and cold to everyone around me. I took that journey and tried to rediscover myself. When I fought Reeco and died I thought that was the end but..." Spyro looked at Hunter and all his friends and smiled. "You were there, Hunter. In fact all of you were there with me, I felt all of you giving me your strength to keep me going. I may have gained this power in death but it alone wouldn't have been enough to bring me back from death's grip. All of you made the difference just like you did in the past. I am only here now because of you guys. I have never been one to learn any lessons but I think I owe Red for helping me open my eyes and see what I was in danger of becoming."

"Being a hero with determination but with no heart is not being a true hero at all. Am I right, Spyro?" Elora said softly as Spyro nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, all for caring about me. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay all of you but I will try." Spyro said as Hunter and the others smiled and followed them happy that not only was the fight between Elora and Ember finally over with at long last but Spyro... the SPYRO they had all come to respect and in most cases love was finally back home.

**- The War over Spyro ends and Spyro's Amazing Change, from Episode 5: Dragon Rage SAGA: Part 2 of 4: Descending Flame**

---------------------------------------------------

"My duty, Lord Reeco, is to kill Spyro with extreme predjudice." He said as Ryua brought him a long black jacket. He slipped it on and as he did metal gauntlets appeared in the air in front of him and he raised his arms letting the gauntlets lock around them. "Excellent!" Flame then surprised Ryua and Reeco by grabbing Reeco by the throat and slamming him into the wall. "I do this for you, Reeco, but not because you want me too. No, I am doing this because I have my own reasons."

"What are you talking about!" Reeco gasped as Flame held him by the throat. Flame smiled and dropped him. Ryua checked on Reeco as both of them looked at Flame in shock.

"My brother has answers I must get from him before I kill him. He has powers that I want and I intend to take them for myself. As he is the Dragon of Destiny, I am the Dragon of Chaos. While it is his destiny to bring order and peace to the worlds. Mine is to bring chaos and discord. You can't have order without chaos. Thank you, Reeco for awakening me to my true destiny." Flame said as he walked over to the prison cells. Reeco and Ryua frowned as they realized just what they had done.

"Oh crap," They both said as they watched Flame grab a blade staff.

"Flame, nooooo!" Sky screamed as she cried on Stryker's shoulder. As Flame looked at her and Stryker he gave them a smile that chilled them to the bone. _No, dear god please don't tell me my son is gone. Flame can't be gone._

"Don't worry mother, I promise you that Spyro won't suffer... much before he dies!" Flame said as he summoned a black portal. The portal appeared behind him and he stepped backwards into it leaving his parents with a view of his cold smile and dead gold eyes that promised death to all those who got in the way of his objective.

"What have I done." Red gasped as he stopped breathing. Stryker and Sky turned quickly as they ran over to Red and checked his pulse. Stryker growled and started hitting Red in the chest trying to get him breathing again.

"Red, RED, OH GOD DON'T DIE LIKE THIS!" Sky screamed as she channeled some of her healing energy into him draining her so much that she collapsed. Red started breathing but he didn't wake up. Stryker examined him and realized immediately that Red was comatose. Sky woke up not long after Stryker's examination. Sky, in a very tired voice said, "Stryker what are we going to do?" Stryker frowned as he remembered what he and Sky had researched on the legendary dragons of destiny and chaos. He looked at Reeco with an angry frown.

"My friend Nestor warned you, Reeco. He told you that there would be consequences if you mess with powers that you don't understand. Congratulations, you have unleashed a force that might be the death of us all.

Ripto frowned and said, "Did you just say that your son is the DRAGON OF CHAOS?" Styker and Sky both nodded. "And Spyro, his annoying brother is the DRAGON OF DESTINY!" They nodded again. Ripto seem to get paler making the other villians in the cell worried.

"Ripto, what is it? What is wrong?" Gnasty Gnorc asked. The Sorceress answered him in a frighten whisper.

"Gnasty, do you have any idea what kinda force we are dealing with here? That young crimson red dragon maybe the Realm Deathbringer of legend! Do you get it now?"

Gnasty turned pale and said in a tone dead voice, as he leaned against the wall. "We are so royally screwed."

"Yes, we most certainly are!" Ripto said.

**- Awakening of the Dragon of Chaos, from Episode 5: Dragon Rage SAGA: Part 2 of 4: Descending Flame**

-------------------------

Spyro flew threw the air and as he did he talked to himself. "Heh, destiny has a strange sense of humor. Why was I chosen?"

"Good question, Spyro."

Spyro looked around and said, "Artimas, where are you?"

"I am still in the Dragon Realms, Spyro. I will meet you and your friends in the Shadow Realm." Spyro frowned and was about to tell Artimas that was a bad idea when Artimas's voice in his head said, "Don't worry, Spyro, my people know more about the Portal Network so we can manipulate the network to take us where we want or need to go. Oh, before I go I will tell you that all things must eventually change. How they change is up to you."

"What do you mean, Artimas, I don't understand?" Spyro asked as he quickly flew toward the professor's lab. As he arrived, his friends exited out of the Professor's lab. As soon as they exited the lab a bolt of black lightning hit the ground throwing them all into a wall dazing them briefly. As they shook themselves out of their daze they looked up on the roof of the professor's lab and gasped in shock at the sight of a crimson dark striped dragon with red feathered wings standing on the roof.

"Oh my god, FLAME...! What have they done to you?" Ember said. Flame jumped off the roof and landed gently with a single flap of his large feathered wings.

"Greetings, brother!" Flame roared as he dived straight for Spyro. Spyro jumped aside and Flame slammed head first into the ground.

"Flame, please stop! I don't want to fight you!" Spyro said as he backed away from the blood red dragon. Flame got back on his feet and shook his head to clear the cobwebs before he smiled coldly at Spyro and the others that were present.

"Flame, please listen to Spyro. Reeco is just using you to accomplish his own goals. Don't you understand? They are controlling you." Ember said as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Don't do this, Flame! He is your brother!"

"Actually, Reeco isn't controlling me at all. Even if he was I wouldn't care!" He roared and unleashed a shockwave of dark lightning that sent everyone flying. As soon as they landed, they found they couldn't move. Flame laughed and walked over to Spyro. As soon as he got there he knelt down and with his right paw grabbed his brother's neck. Summoning a black staff to his left paw he looked down at Spyro smiled as he brought the staff closer to Spyro's face. The black gem on the top of the staff transformed into a flaming black blade. "Now, brother... you DIE!"

"NOOOOooooo," Spyro's friends screamed.

At that moment a paw tapped Flame on the shoulder and he turned and was sucker punched by Sheila the Kangaroo. Flame spun around and went crashing down to the ground out cold. "Need a paw?" Sheila asked as she reached down helped Spyro to his feet. "Good thing that portal from Avalar brought us a mile west from here."

"US! Who else is with you?" Spyro asked. Sheila gestured to a rocket pack wearing penguin and yeti who both smiled and waved at Spyro and his friends.

Hunter smiled and walked over to the yeti. "Bentley, it is good to see you again. How have you been?" Hunter shook Bentley's paw.

Bentley said, "It is good to see you again too, Hunter." He looked down at Flame and frowned. "What happend to Flame?"

"Good question, chap." Sgt. Byrd said. "What happend to the young chap, Spyro?" Spyro knelt down and touched his brother before he looked up at Sgt. Byrd.

"The Shadow Dragons, who you guys haven't heard about yet, did this to him. Let's go inside and we'll explain." Spyro turned to Amanda and Ember and said, "Help me carry him inside." They nodded and they entered the Professor's lab.

----------------------------------------------------

Three Hours Later...

After Spyro and the others brought Sheila, Sgt. Byrd and Bentley up to date on what they had missed Sheila said, "Well, this looks like the biggest mess we have ever faced. We never seem to have much luck."

Bentley sighed and said, "This black dragon, you call Reeco, makes Red and all your old enemies seem like good guys. I can't believe you died, Spyro and came back. How did that happend?"

Spyro sighed and said, "I am afraid I have no explaination on my amazing return from the dead. That is a question whoms answer is still pending." Spyro then turned to the Professor who was doing a detailed examination on the unconscious Flame. "Well, Professor, can you undo what was done to him?"

The Professor looked at Spyro and with a frown shook his head. "Sorry, Spyro, but the only way to undo what was done to him is to take him back to the Shadow Realm and use the machine or equipment that did this to him in the first place. But..."

"Then it is settled, we take Flame with us in the Portal Jumper back to Shadow Realm. Break into Shadow Dragon HQ and borrow machine time to undo what they did to my brother. If Reeco or any of his other lackeys get in the way we kick their asses so bad that when they wake up they will swear that they had out of body experience."

"Spyro, listen to me. I know you want to reverse this as soon as possible but I think we may have a major problem."

"What do you mean we have a MAJOR PROBLEM, Professor? I don't understand." Spyro said. The Professor sighed and took off his glasses and cleaned them before putting them back on.

"Your brother, Spyro has become..."

"Become... What has he become, Professor?" Spyro asked. A throat was cleared getting everyones attention as they looked at the wall strapped Flame who was now wide awake and smiling.

"Hi, brother, I have become the Dragon of Chaos." Spyro touched Flame's paw and jerked back as he felt pain surge thru his paw. "Ahhh, be careful, you don't know what will happen if you touch me now." Tears started to fall from Spyro's eyes as he backed away from Flame. "Ahhh, don't look so sad. I know... I know, destiny sucks doesn't it? You spent your whole life trying to find out if you had a brother, mother and father only to find out the truth. You have a mother and father only they are being held as prisoners in the Shadow Realm by the Shadow Dragons. You learn you have a younger brother only to discover that he is your opposite. You bring happiness, peace and hope to everyone around you." Flame vanished and reappeared behind Spyro. Spyro turned and looked at Flame. As he adjusted his black jacket, Flame sighed sadly as tears started to fall from his eyes. "I bring only sadness, war and dispare. Face it, brother. We are opposites. We were born to be two sides of the same coin."

"That doesn't change the fact that you are my brother and I love you." Spyro said. "I don't care what they did to you. We will undo it!" Flame laughed a bitter harsh laugh and looked at the floor.

"You don't get it, brother! You can't undo your destiny once it finds you."

"You didn't chose this to happen to you, Flame! Good grief, stop sounding like you are giving up on everything. You had this forced upon you." Spyro growled as he grabbed Flame's paws only to feel his paws burning. He look down and notice smoke was coming off his paws. He pulled them back and looked at them seeing that the burns were healing quickly. "I refuse to give up on you!"

"What's the point! Think about it. What about you, Spyro, you were killed by Reeco. The same monster that did this to me. We both had no choice over what destiny we both were given. You can't change what happened to you no more then you can undo what has happened to me. ACCEPTED IT!" Flame roared as he looked Spyro in the eye with angry gold eyes. "I hate what I have become. I didn't want this. I only wanted to live a long happy life full of fun and love. Now, all that is gone. I am never going to get the chance to live a life like that now."

"SHUT UP, FLAME!" Spyro roared surprising Flame and everyone in the lab. Spyro balled his paw into a fist and slammed it down on a work table caving it in with his strength. "LISTEN TO ME! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAS HAPPEND, I STILL LOVE YOU! GET THAT THRU YOUR HEAD!"

"But brother I..." Flame started but Spyro stopped him.

"NO, FLAME, I AM GOING TO HELP YOU!" Spyro growled. Flame punched Spyro in the face at that moment sending him to the floor. Spyro looked up at Flame who had an angry look on his face.

"No, brother, I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! You can't help me so don't even try!" Flame growled angrily as a blackish red aura of energy formed around him. Spyro jumped up off the floor and grabbed Flame, slamming him into the wall hard denting the metal. A white aura of energy formed around Spyro as his eyes bleed from purple to gold.

"ENOUGH, FLAME! I am going to help you whether you want my help or not. I am your brother and that will never change. So what if you are my opposite I still love you and will do everything in my power to undo what was done to you. I know that Reeco once had a little brother that our father killed. Reeco's father was responsible for what happened to our father. He made our father a monster."

Flame looked at Spyro with a calm expression as he said, "What is your point?"

Spyro sighed and let go of Flame as he dropped his head and said, "My point is our father wasn't born a monster and neither were you. So what if you are the Dragon of Chaos?" Spyro looked up at Flame with a sad expression on his face as tears filled his eyes. "That doesn't mean you have to BE the Dragon of Chaos. It's your choice what you do with the powers you are given. You are good hearted, Flame. I know you are and you know you are so let that good heart of yours guide you. Use your power to help people. It is your choice. The power you have is neither good or evil. The power is only defined by the character of the person who uses the power. Do you think it would have matter if I was the Dragon of Destiny if I was evil. No! The power I have is only good because I am good. That is my choice. To help others and be a hero. You can chose to do that too. Stop thinking that just because you are my opposite that you must be the anti-hero to my hero. You don't have to be like that at all. The Dragon of Chaos is just a title you were given. It in no way defines who you are, brother. You define who you are by the choices you make and the actions you decide to take. Remember that!"

Everyone in the room looked at Spyro in surprise including Flame as Spyro offered Flame his paw. Flame looked at Spyro's paw and at Spyro and then grabbed his paw. To everyone's surprise there was no burning this time. The two aura's around them seem to flare larger as Spyro pull Flame into a hug letting his younger brother cry his heart out on his shoulder. After awhile Flame pulled away still looking at the auras surrounding him and Spyro. "What's happening?"

"Good question, but I think I understand. The powers we both have are great separated but when we unite the power becomes greater." Flame smiled a smile that, for the first time, was a true one.

"Thank you, Spyro. For not giving up on me." Spyro smiled and looked over at his friends who were just standing there with shocked, wide-eyed expressions on their faces.

"Oh come on, guys, stop staring like that. I don't care if I am not acting like my normal self at the moment. I just want to help Flame and that is more important then being cool all the time."

"Whoa, okay, where did all THAT just come from?" Hunter asked as he looked at Spyro wide-eyed. "I think you shocked all of us with that speech."

"Hell, Spyro has been shocking us with all the changes he has undergone for days now." Ember said as she and Elora smiled. "Don't change too much, Spyro. We like the new improved you but try to keep some of that charm that makes you so lovable."

Spyro rubbed the back of his head and blushed as everyone laughed. The laughter died five minutes later as Flame grabbed his head and screamed. Spyro grabbed him but Flame tossed him away as his body started growing larger. He looked at everyone with pain filled eyes. "I am sorry!" He screamed as his body began to grow even larger. He ran to the lab portal and activated the portal with his powers. Spyro ran to stop him from stepping thru.

"Flame, noooo!" Spyro screamed as he watched his now larger brother look back at him sadly with red tear filled eyes as he dived thru the portal that changed black. Spyro growled and ran to the opening in the back of the Portal Jumper. "Get in guys, we are going after him." They all nodded as they got into the jumper.

Sgt Byrd, Sheila and Bentley frowned and shook their heads. Spyro looked at them and realized that there was only room for one more person and the person that was coming was Tobin, whenever he decided to show up. Speaking of Tobin, he entered the lab right at that moment with a shocked look on his face.

"Let's go NOW!" He yelled as he ran and dived inside the jumper closing the door behind him.

"Tobin, what is wrong, besides the fact that Flame was transforming as he jumped thru the portal?" Ember asked. Tobin frowned.

"That is the problem, Ember, Flame has absorbed some of the portal energy making him change even more then a normal Warrior Dragon should." Tobin said grimly.

"Are you saying that Flame may have just made his situation worst?" Spyro asked as the Jumper powered up and lifted a foot off the floor.

"Yes, Spyro, I am. That is why we must get to the Shadow Lands now before we are too late to reverse what is happening to Flame. The larger he gets the more his power will increase until..."

Spyro's face paled as he said, "IT CONSUMES HIM...!" As he said that the back thrusters on the Portal Jumper activated and the jumper entered the black portal. As soon as it was in portal its thrusters powered up to full thrust and blasted them toward the Shadow Realms...

**- Flame and Spyro: Dragons of Destiny and Chaos Meet, Reunion of Old Friends, Spyro's Heart-to-heart talk to Flame, Flame's Forced Departure, The Journey to the Shadow Realm begins..., from Episode 5: Dragon Rage SAGA: Part 2 of 4: Descending Flame**

-----------------------

And now... our story continues...

**ACT ONE:**

**JOURNEY INTO THE UNKNOWN **

The Portal Jumper flies in an unstable zig zag pattern at full speed thru the dark portal. Inside the Jumper, Spyro and his friends hold on to the armrests of their metal chairs as the Jumper shakes with the motion changes. Spyro looks over at Amanda as she taps the flickering holographic control consoles. "Can you do something about the shaking, Amanda." Spyro looks back at a green faced Hunter. "I think someone is about to throw up."

Amanda looked back at Hunter and frowned as she said, "Oh no, don't you dare throw up anywhere near me, cheetah boy!" She turned back to the controls and looked over at Spyro. "I am trying to stablize the Jumper, Spyro, but don't forget that this craft is a protype. Remember when I said there was a possiblity that we might encounter some bugs."

Spyro frowned as he looked at her and then at Ember and Tobin. "Yes, I remember very clearly, Amanda." Spyro paused and groaned as the shaking got worst. "Wait... oh no, please don't tell me. We have a problem!" Amanda frowned as her holographic control console flashed and then went blank with a red letter 'SYSTEM FAILURE' message spinning on the display.

"Yeah, Spyro, we have a MAJOR problem! Everyone hold on tight! I am engaging the backup systems." Amanda said as the holographic console moved to her left side as a manual control panel rose out of the floor in front of her. Spyro looked at the manual control console and groaned.

"You have to be frickening kidding me, Amanda! You are going to TRY to fly this craft MANUALLY!" Spyro yelled. Amanda laughed nervously.

"Yes, I am, Spyro!" She said. Hunter grabbed a barf bag and threw up. After he finished, he handed the bag to Bianca who magically waved her miniature magic staff making the bag vanish.

"ARE YOU MAD?" Spyro yelled as Amanda quickly pushed and tapped switches and buttons on the console. "Please tell me you have at least taken some lessons on how to operate this craft manually?" Amanda looked over at Spyro briefly and again laughed nervously.

"Heh heh, I asure you that I am quite sane, Spyro. Computer, reroute main guidance control to this control console." The computer rerouted the helm controls from the holographic console to the manual control console with a low beep. "As for manually operating this craft I took a short course that the Professor gave me to t..." Hunter groaned making Amanda look at him. "WHAT! DO YOU THINK I CAN'T DO IT!" She growled.

Hunter raised his paws and did a 'no no, that is not what I think' gesture in the air before he said, "No, Amanda, I have perfect faith in your flying abilities." She smiled and turned back to the control console.

"Thank you, Hunter, for believing in me." She said.

"No problem, Amanda, but you didn't let me finish. I believe in YOU but when it comes to the PROFESSOR..." Hunter looked over at Blink who had his arms folded over his chest giving the cheetah a not so friendly frown. "Nothing, personal, Blink, but your uncle scares me sometimes with his inventions. Those gadgets he create tend to be death traps waiting to happen..." Blink gives Hunter the 'evil eye' before sitting back in his chair.

"Listen, PAL, my uncle may make mistakes at times, but at least his heart is in the right place. He goes out of his way to build those gadgets. So shut up and stop criticizing his hard work. Despite a slight problem with the main control system this craft is working. I doubt anything else is going to go wrong." Hunter growled and stood up just as Spyro frowned and gave both his friends an angry look.

"SHUT UP!" He growled making Hunter sit back down and Blink shut up. "Now is not the time to be arguing between ourselves. My brother needs help and we must work together if we are going to save him." He paused and looked at Amanda who finally managed to stablize the Jumper as the swirling dark portal exit finally came into view. Amanda smiled and increased the thruster power.

"Hold on everybody. We are almost there." Amanda said as Spyro sat back in his seat.

"Get ready everyone. We must be prepared for whatever awaits us." Spyro said as the Jumper exited the portal and entered the Shadow Realm.

---------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, an hour before... in the tall ancient Tower known as the Vanguardian Tower of Lore and Knowledge

A swirling magical blue flame hovered over a clear table made of a strong glass-like material. A blue robed figure sat silently at the desk writting in ancient symbols that meant nothing in the present day Dragon language but meant many things to any dragon who was not only old enough to remember the past ages but also had been alive during them. The robed figure wrote on the scroll slowly and with great care. Suddenly, he felt a presence in the room and spun around grabbing his gold staff quickly transforming it to a golden sword that swirled with gold energy. When he saw who it was he sighed, shook his head and lowered the sword which transformed back into the gold staff. "Artimas, I see you still haven't learned to knock before entering my domain even after all these years." Artimas laughed as he wiped the sweat that had appeared on his brow before he rubbed behind his head. He waited until the light disc platform lowered almost to the floor before he shook his friend, the Lore Keeper's paw. As he released his friend's paw he stepped down off the platform that had transferred him and Milo to the domain of his old friend, the Lore Keeper of Ages.

"Sorry about that, Cale. You know how hard it is to change old habits." Cale nodded silently as he looked at his friend.

"No problem, Artimas, but you do know I could have easily killed you if I didn't know you. Just be careful next time... okay." Cale said in a deep commanding voice before he laughed and embraced Artimas in a bear hug that knocked the air out of him. "It is good to see you, old friend." Cale released his gasping friend. "Sorry about that, Artimas. I still forget how strong I am even after all these years."

Artimas smiled and said, after he had finally caught his breath, "No problem, Cale. You have obviously been keeping in shape. Let me guess, former Shadow Dragon Clan leader Drake has been coming around often." Cale frowned and nodded.

"Yes, Drake has been coming around here a long time now. I admire his determination but we both know that he is wasting his time. I made sure ages ago that the Destiny Gate would only open for Dragons of my clan's magical signature. Your clan and the Peace Keeper Clan is an exception to the rule. I refuse to let the Shadow Dragons get their paws on the information contained in this tower. I have protected this tower for ages. I promised my mother, the former Lore Keeper, that I would protect our clan's ancient history and great knowledge." He then looked over at Milo who was stepping down from the secret hovering Transportal Network Traveling Light Disc. He smiled as his serious side relaxed letting his normal cheerful side return. "Milo, how have you been? Still chasing the girls and breaking their hearts." Milo grinned sheepishly.

"Actually, I stopped doing that two years ago when I found Dana, my dream girl. She is beautiful, brilliant and most of all she loves to talk about many of the same things I like to talk about." Milo said as he adjusted his blue jacket. Cale grinned and released Artimas and nodded as Milo finished.

"I am glad you found someone, Milo. I hope you treat her with the respect she deserves." Cale said as he gave Milo a stern look that wasn't meant to be harsh. "Do you understand what I am saying, young one." Milo nodded as he grabbed his case off the light disc as it lowered into the floor and shut off..

Artimas bowed respectfully to Cale and Cale returned the bow with one of his own. "Forgive me, old friend, but me and my son were in the neighborhood and decided that maybe it would be nice to visit you." The Lore Keeper smiled as his clothes transformed into a short flowing open chest white robe. As the robe transformed it revealed a tall, white chested gold dragon, who despite his great age, was very muscular. His body had a few battle scars and purple stipes that ran down his face around his square shape jaw. On top of his head four silver and gold streaked colored horns elgantly sat. A row of sharp similarly colored spikes ran down his back and to the tip of his long tail that ended in a white spade shape tip. Cale stretched and snapped his silver colored claws on his right paw making three chairs appear.

Cale gestured to the chairs and said, "Have a seat, old friend. Tell me the REAL reason you are here." Artimas and Milo sat. As soon as they had taken their seats a square table appeared in front of them. Artimas looked at Milo and nodded. Milo returned the nod as he put his case on the table and opened it up revealing holographic console that powered up on light gem energy and displayed past video images of Spyro and Flame talking and fighting each other in the Professor's lab. Cale frowned as he looked at the image as Flame started to transform before he jumped through the portal not long after. He looked up from the images being played and sighed. "So, it would appear that history is about to repeat itself again, old friend."

Artimas sat back in his chair and nodded as he said, "Yes, old friend, it does. Spyro and his friends are already on their way here to save Flame. You do know that you and Spyro will have to meet, Cale. I can't tell him what being the Dragon of Destiny really means." Cale growled softly and stood up walking away from Artimas and Milo. Artimas got up and walked over to his friend placing a paw on his left shoulder. "I know how you feel about this but only you can tell Spyro what he needs to know. You once was what he is now." Cale looked at Artimas sadly and nodded.

"I know, Artimas. I remember being young. I remember when I was chosen to be the Dragon of Destiny. I never knew what the title meant or what being the Chosen One of legend. Artimas, every time I remember those days it brings a tear to my eye. I lost so much just to become what I was born to be. Spyro has no idea what awaits him. You didn't tell him. Did you?" Artimas sighed and shook his head.

"No, Cale, I didn't tell him. I think he suspects I know about the nature of his powers but he hasn't asked me so I have kept what little I know to myself. Only you, Cale as the former Dragon of Destiny can reveal the harsh truth to him. He is the Inheritor of the destiny power for this generation."

"But what about his brother, Artimas?" Cale said sadly as he glanced at a wall covered in stone carvings of the long line of dragons who had been born to be the Dragon of Destiny and Chaos. "How can I tell him what I know he won't take well. I know he won't like what I tell him because I didn't like what I was told about my own brother." Cale looked at Artimas sadly as he gently rubbed a claw over the stone carving that represent his brother. "I miss him, Artimas, I never thought I would have to lose so much just to fulfill a destiny, that now that I am able to look back on, I never really wanted. Oh brother I really wish things could have been different between us..."

Cale's Memory of Ages Past...

_Back then before I assumed the thrown of leader of the Vanguardian Clan, I learned that I was chosen, not only by my mother, but by the Ascendants to be the hero of legend: **The Dragon of Destiny**. At the time I was happy and honored to be chosen for such an honorary duty. Being chosen to be the Dragon of Destiny was said among the warrior clans to be the greatest honor a warrior dragon could ever recieve. My mother, a red dragoness had been chosen to be the Dragon of Destiny before me and I was the one chosen to inherited her duty and be her successor. I remember how honored I felt to walk in my mother's footsteps._

_My mother, Clan Elder Tala, had been one of the few legendary Dragons of Destinies that, like the others before her, who had been born into the chaotic times of the Clan Wars. During that time she had been trained to fight and kill, if necessary, other dragons from the time she was hatched to when she met up with her friends. Together with her friends, she survived many battles and became a hero among the members of our clan, **The Vanguard Guardians**. As time passed, she became aware that her powers were developing along paths she didn't understand or believe possible. Not to long after, she met a young Dragon named Galen. Galen and my mother became good friends despite the fact that Galen was not what he appeared to be. In the end, Galen ended up being revealed to be an assasin sent by the Crimson Guard. My mother's friends had tried to stop him but he still mangaged to carry out his mission and kill her before he ran disappearing into the shadows like the coward he is. That was when she had returned different. Her wounds healed and her destiny revealed. After that, she and her friends for the rest of their long lives helped bring peace, hope and prosperity. Over time, her noble efforts, along with her friends and other brave dragons, brought the Clan Wars to an end. Afterward, she had remained the Dragon of Destiny for two centuries before she had finally decided to find a soulmate, settle down and become a mother. The funny thing about her plans is that the Ascendants had other plans for her._

_She fell in love with a strong brave gold dragon of the then noble Shadow Dragon Warrior Clan. The gold dragon was my father, Kalor. Kalor and Tala became mates and not long afterward me, my brother, Deon and my sister were born._

_Unfortunately, my father didn't live long enough to see us grow up because he was killed protecting me and my mother from some old Clan War enemies who decided they wanted to have their revenge on Tala for her role in their defeat two centuries before. So in the end, my mother ended up raising all of us. We grew up into health strong young dragons and became protectors of the realm. We became known as the Vanguard Trio. We fought together and went everywhere together. Me and my siblings were close and we promised each other that we would always be that way. Unfortunately, it seems that destiny was about to play a cruel trick on all of us... _

_As time passed and we grew older, we began to undergo changes that would eventually drive a wedge between us. Soon my brother and sister began to fight with each other and I would often have to break their fights up. Our mother did whatever she could to stop the fighting but no matter what she did she couldn't stop the fighting. The fighting continued for years until my brother finally went to far. It had started with my sister picking at him. She hadn't meant any harm and we even laughed about it but my brother didn't seem to like being picked at. He had started fighting with my sister and the fight became very violent. I tried to stop it but he knocked me out. When I awoke awhile later I discovered, to my horror, that my sister was dead and my brother was covered in her blood._

_"Brother, what have you done!" I yelled as I looked at my brother. My brother didn't turn around to face me so I grabbed him roughfully by his shoulder and turned him around to face me. The look in his green eyes was strange and seemed a little off. There was this look of shock and rage that just didn't make any sense. "Brother, what's wrong?" My brother's eyes suddenly widened as they changed from green to a dark swirling gold as he looked at me and growled. His face seem to take on a dark sinister change as he smiled._

_"Nothing is wrong, brother. I was just trying to make our sister shut up and stop laughing at me." He said in a very deep eerie voice that made me back away from him._

_"Brother, our sister didn't deserve this. She was only kidding with you like we always have done since we were hatchlings. She loved you and me." My brother laughed then as he looked me in the eye._

_"SHE DIDN'T LOVE ANYONE BUT HERSELF. THE SELFISH LITTLE WENCH ALWAYS GOT MOTHER'S ATTENTION MORE THEN ME. MOTHER NEVER SEEMED TO HAVE THE TIME TO TALK TO ME OR HELP ME. DO YOU KNOW WHAT, BROTHER? I AM GLAD I KILLED HER. NOW I WILL BE MOTHER'S FAVORITE." He said and I had just stared at his blood drenched form in shock and horror as I backed away from him._

_"Brother, you know that isn't true. What has happened to you?" I asked. He wipped some of my sister's blood off his of his silver scales as he slowly turned away from me. "ANSWER ME, BROTHER!" I had yelled as I ran toward him only to get knocked backwards by a black barrier of energy that seem to surround him. "Brother...!"_

_He glanced back over his shoulder with sad eyes that now had reverted back to his normal green eyes. "Forget about me, Cale. I no longer exist as the dragon you once called your brother. I am dead to you and everyone."_

_"Nooo, I will find someone who can help you. I will save you." He had looked at me and laughed an emotionally empty laugh._

_"Don't make promises that you know you can't keep, Cale. Until we meet again. Goodbye." After he said that he had left and history took a dark turn after that. My mother discovered what had happened to my brother and she had been horrified to learn that it had something to do with the destiny she had given up years before and I had been given. That was when I truly became the chosen one... I became her TRUE successor. I became the new Dragon of Destiny in more then name only and learned the horrible truth about the legends that surround me and my brother._

---------------------------------------------------------

Cale looked at Artimas with tears in his eyes. "I learned that me and my brother were chosen by two opposing forces to be their warriors. I was chosen, like my mother before me and others before her to be the champion of the Ascendants, the **DRAGON OF DESTINY**. My brother, became my opposite... my shadow. Chosen by the forces of darkness known as the Fallen. He was to be their champion and bring chaos and destruction to the worlds. He became the **DRAGON OF CHAOS.** My god, Artimas, I didn't want to accept that because I loved my brother but I was forced to realize that was the horrible truth." Cale said as he angrily balled his paws into fists. "I would have to kill my brother... MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD BROTHER. The brother I had shared so many joyful and happy experiences with. The brother, me and my sister had shared our fears and inner most secrets with. I loved him, Artimas and still do even to this day. I didn't want to kill him. I wanted to save him but here was my own mother who was just as heartbroken and horrified as I telling me the awful truth. I couldn't save him. No matter how much I wanted to or tried to. I question my mother and what she told me convinced me that I had to let him go." Cale sighed as he looked at a painting of his brother and sister smiling with him when they were younger. "Being the Dragon of Destiny, Artimas, maybe a honor but it is also a burden. A very heavy burden. And at that moment I didn't want that burden on my shoulders but I had no choice. I had to stop my brother before he destroyed the balance of the world and killed others in the process."

------------------------------------------------------------

_So when we met again ten years later, we faced each other not as brothers but as enemies. "Deon, I don't care what our mother told me. I know there has to be some way to save you from the hold that darkness has over you."_

_"Be quiet, Cale!" Deon growled as he unsheathed black claws that seem to glow with dark energy and slashed at me with his left paw. Dark energy streaked out of the slash and I ducked the energy slash. "Give up, Cale! It's too late to save me." He then quickly repeated the motion with his other paw catching me off guard. The hit sent me spinning backwards through the air and into a rock wall. As I slammed into the wall it cracked. Deon wasted no time and pressed on with his attack. He waved his black claws in mid-air summoning the gold Staff of Chaos. He growled and threw the staff at me. I saw it coming and pulled myself out of the wall and flew up to avoid it. The staff, instead of hitting the wall, followed after me._

_"What the..." I growled as I flew around trying to shake the staff off of my path. The staff seemed to know what I was doing and continue to follow me until I summoned my own staff and spun around in mid-air hitting the staff with my own which sent it flying to the ground quickly where it imbedded itself into the rock hard ground. I looked up at my brother and asked, "How did you do that, Deon?" Deon laughed as he moved his clawed right paw in the direction of the ground. I looked down and saw the Staff of Chaos glow black before coming free from the ground and flying up into his outstretched paw. He caught it and spun it around quickly to face me._

_"It's quite simple, Cale. I can mentally control my staff. I am surprised you can't do it. You never did take your training seriously. Too bad..."_

_"What do you mean 'too bad', brother?" I asked and he growled angrily as his eyes flashed gold._

_"STOP CALLING ME THAT, CALE! I AM DONOVAN THE DEMON NOW! NOT DEON. DEON IS DEAD, CALE. I AM..."_

_"NOooo," I roared as I looked at him with tear-filled glowing gold eyes. "You are not Donovan the Demon! You are my brother, Deon. That name once meant great honor but the Fallen corrupted it. Open your eyes and see the truth, brother. They are using you to do their dirty work. They don't know the TRUE you. I do and the Deon I know would never work for the forces of darkness." Deon growled and charge me with his staff raised and I answer his attack with my own staff. As the two staffs collided a shockwave of energy blasted outwards away from us reducing nearby rocks to powder. I swung my staff at Deon and Deon spun backwards away from my swing. His second pair of black feathered wings started glowing and he brought them foward._

_"CHAOS WING...!" He roared and black feathers flew off his black wings becoming dark streaks of energy. I frowned as the dark energy feathers came at me. I put my own gold wings in front of myself and shielded myself from the attack. It hurt like hell but I survived that attack and returned one of my own. I opened my wings and flew straight up. Deon looked up and tried to follow my quick movement but I managed to fly fast enough to only appear as a blur. I flew around in a circle quickly gathering my energy into a swirling storm of golden light. Deon growled and shot another 'Chaos Wing' at me and I spun out of the way. Soon all four of my gold wings glowed and I flew up then took a dive straight at Deon. Deon tried to move but I was flying way to fast for him to avoid my attack._

_"SHINING WINGS OF DESTINY." I roared as my wings became nothing more then just pure energy. I flew around quickly streaking passed him letting the energy contained in my wings rip into him making his roar out in pain. 'I am sorry, brother, but you have left me no choice but to try and knock you back to your senses with this attack.' I thought as I finally finished my attack by grabbing Deon's left arm and swinging him around sending him spinning into and through a rock wall. My wings returned to normal after that and I hovered in the air regaining my energy. Unfortunately, Deon apparently wasn't out for the count because I felt a horrible pain erupt from my right shoulder as he sunk his black clawed left paw in my shoulder sending black lightning through my body. I roared in pain and slowly spun around dazed just in time to get a hard punch in the face from his right paw. The punch sent me flying backwards into what I thought was going to be a wall of rock but I soon discovered that Deon was unleashing his own powerful attack on me allowing him to make a magical double of himself. Instead of hitting the wall of rock I collided with Deon's double who had been waiting patiently for me. The double swung around in an arc as I sailed under him and then used his large tail to hit me in the head knocking me straight down into the ground. As I hit the ground I felt one of my wings snap and as it did I blacked out in pain..._

_When I woke up later on I found myself bound and hanging over a lava pit. My wing was healed and no longer hurt but it still made no difference considering the fact that Deon had the upper paw. I looked over at him and saw that Deon was smiling at me as he adjusted his grey battle armor. "It looks like I win, Cale." He said calmly as he came over and punched me in the gut knocking the air out of me. "Chaos shall now reign supreme over order and the world as you know it will end." He unsheathed a single sharp black claw from his left paw and started slicing the rope that held me up away from the lava. "Good bye, Dragon of Destiny. Your destiny ends... now!" He said as his claw cut through the rope and I fell to what should have been my doom but it seems I got lucky because you guys decided to show up right when I needed you._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Heh heh, your right Cale, your brother's expression was priceless. I loved the 'what the hell' expression he had on his face when me and Mara brought you back up to the platform and dropped you off just as he was starting to leave. He turned around pretty quickly." Artimas said with a smile. Cale returned the smile.

"Deon always was overconfident and that is what saved me. He wanted to make me suffer to prove he was stronger then me. Why? I don't know. I guess the Fallen really did one hell of a head job on him." Cale said sadly as his memory returned to the past again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Greetings, brother," I said as I ran and jumped at him._

_"What the..." He said as he turned slowly and ducked as he did. I sailed over him hit the floor and rolled back onto my feet. After that, we started glowing as our bodies transformed back to our four winged warrior forms. As soon as transformation ended we went at each other in a battle to the death. This is where the battle really got nasty... You and Mara along with Drake and two other dragons joined the battle and fought by my side as my brother threw everything he had at us._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

"In the end, after fighting him for three whole days non-stop we finally gained the upper paw and cast him down." Cale said sadly. Artimas nodded. Milo's facial expression was one of awe at what he was hearing from both elder dragons.

"Yes, we did, Cale and as I recalled that was the moment we met a very unwelcomed guest." Artimas said with a frown.

Cale growled as he said, "Oh, yes, I remember HIM. That snake of a dragon seems to love to cause trouble.

----------------

_After Deon had crashed into the rock hard ground breaking his back on impact, a familiar dragon appeared in front of us. He smiled at us, especially me. Clapping his paws together he said, "Bravo, Dragon of Destiny, you won! Amazing, I didn't think you would have a chance." He turned and looked down at Deon laying on the ground broken. "What a pity, I really though that this time the Dragon of Chaos of this generation would succeed in killing you. No matter... There is always next time!" I growled as I grabbed him and started to strangle him._

_"YOU COLD-HEARTED SCUM SUCKING SNAKE!" I growled in his face. "You Fallen Ones don't care who you hurt as long as you defeat the Ascendants and bring all the worlds to a chaotic end!" Galen smiled and turned into a black mist that floated out of my paws becoming his solid form again. Galen then punched me in stomach bowing me over his arm._

_"YOU ARE RIGHT... WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU MORTALS. YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THEN TOYS TO US. OH AND HERE IS A WARNING..." He punched me again making me gasp out in pain. "BE CAREFUL WHERE YOU TREAD, CALE! I AM MORE POWERFUL THEN YOU CAN POSSIBLY BELIEVE! YOU MAYBE THE DRAGON OF DESTINY BUT TO ME YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THEN A NOVICE HATCHLING IN THIS POWER GAME. IF YOU EVER AGAIN TRY TO HURT ME I WILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO **REALLY** CRY ABOUT!" He paused and then laughed. "Then again maybe I should just kill you myself and get this over with. Besides I am tired of this war. The war between the Ascendants and Fallen has gone on and on for ages and enough is enough!" Galen growled as he started strangling me with only one paw. I tried to move and growled out as I felt dark electric energy flow into my system paralyzing me._

_"LET MY SON GO YOU NO GOOD LYING SCUM!" My mother roared as she suddenly showed up with a glowing sword in her paw. Galen looked up at my mother and laughed._

_"Tala, nice to see you again after all this time. Be a dear and let me finish killing your son. Once I am done you are free to TRY and avenge him." Galen said with a laugh as he squeezed my throat harder. Tala only growled, spun around to behind Galen and swung the glowing sword around and thru Galen's neck making him roar out in pain and let go of me as his body changed into black mist again and flew back rematerilizing into his solid form. As he did he grabbed his throat with his right paw. He pulled the paw back and looked at the black blood that had come from the slow closing wound the sword had inflicted on him. "Well, I see you finally mastered summoning one the greatest Dragon of Destiny weapons."_

_"Yes, Galen, I have learned how to summon the Destiny Blade. And as you know it can inflict horrible wounds on you and the other Fallen." My mother said with narrowed gold eyes. Galen growled but didn't move as his own swirling black eyes glowed. An icy white pupil appeared in the depths of his eyes. "Be gone, Galen and trouble us no more." Galen laughed as he stared at my mother._

_"Sorry, babe, but you know that I can't do that. As long as the Realm worlds exist the war will go on. You and your son are nothing more then pawns in a game so big and long that you have no idea just what is really going on. There is more to this then meets the eye, my dear. Until we meet again and believe me when I say WE will indeed meet again." Galen said with a smile as he blew a kiss to my mother and started fading away. Just before he vanished completely he said, "Oh, I'll tell Kalor you said hi. Poor chap, needs some good news before he becomes one of us. Ha ha!"_

_"YOU NO GOOD CREEP. HOW DARE YOU AND YOUR KIND PLAY WITH SOULS LIKE THIS!" My mother roared as she tossed the Destiny Blade at the vanishing black mist. The blade did no harm but it did make Galen's laugh sound more taunting as he vanished compltely. "Galen... Galen, come back here and fight me you coward!" I placed a paw on my mother's heaving shoulders and she started to cry as I wrapped my arms around her in a hug._

_"Let it go, mom. One day, Galen will get what he deserves. I know he will." I said softly. My mom pulled away from me and looked me in the eye as she raised her left paw in the air catching the Destiny Blade as it returned to her. The Destiny Blade glowed and changed back into my mother's gold staff._

_"Go, check on Deon, Cale. I'll join you in a minute." She said softly as she wiped the tears from her eyes. I nodded and went down to see if he was dead or alive. He was alive and still willing to fight me. Unfortunately, for him, even though his will to fight was still strong his body was too tired and damaged to continue the fight. I looked down on him with tears in my eyes as I bent down on one knee to gently grab his left paw in my own._

_"I am here, brother, I told you I wouldn't let the darkness take you from me. We have been fighting each other off and on for the last ten years and I never gave up because I made a promise to myself that I would do whatever it took to get you back. I just wish it hadn't took a batle to the death between us to bring this about." My brother looked up at me as blood trickled out of his mouth and smiled._

_"I am so sorry, Cale. I wish I could go back and undo all that I have done. I have caused so much misery and pain." Tears fell from his eyes as he said that. "I was a fool to listen to the lies that Galen told me." At that moment, Tala showed up and walked over to us dropping to her knees as new tears filled her eyes._

_"Cale, Deon, I never meant for any of this to happen. I wanted to be happy and I wanted all of you to be happy and live long happy lives free of the burden and legacy of my past. What a fool I was putting such a painful burden on your shoulders, Cale. Being the Dragon of Destiny has never been easy for me but because I was born an only child I never thought about the fact that where there is good there is always evil. Everything has an opposite side to it. I..."_

_"No, mother," I said with tears falling from my eyes. "We are free to chose what path our destinies take. You had nothing to do with what happened here. It isn't your fault." Deon smiled in agreement._

_"It is my fault for letting myself be manipulated by the darkness and lies of the Fallen. Cale is right, mother, you are not to blame. I messed up and it cost me. Oh, Serena, I am so sorry for what I did to you sister." He said sadly. Deon's silver scales started to glow as his body became transparent. "Looks like it time for me to go, Cale... mother." Deon said as his tear filled eyes started to droop heavily. As his eyes slowly closed he said, "I wish there was time left to tell both of you how truly sorry I am. Cale... mother... I love you. Please forgive me for what I have done..."_

_I smiled and griped his paw tighter. "We forgive you, Deon." Deon's eyes then went wide and then closed. "Tell, Serena hi for us." I whispered as the paw I was holding in my own fell through mine and hit the ground. His body glowed white and then vanished into a silver sparkling ball that floated around us before it sped up and flew into the night sky._

_I opened my paw and noticed that a silver scale sat there. I gently closed my paw around it and looked up at the night sky as tears flowed down my face. "I love too, Deon. Rest in peace, my brother." I said in a whisper as my mother grabbed me in a hug and started to cry. I held her in my arms and let the warm evening breeze carry away not only our tears of lost and sorrow but of joy. My brother came back to me in the end. Not in the way I wanted but still..."_

----------------------

"...I got him back, Artimas. That is all that counts." Cale said as he looked at Artimas and Milo. He then looked at the screen and saw that the Portal Jumper carrying Spyro and his friends had landed. Cale sighed and said, "Looks like the war continues on. Time for me to get invovled and see if I can make a difference. I will not sit idly by and let Spyro go thru what I had to go thru. If there is a way to save Spyro's brother from the dark rage brewing inside of him then I will help Spyro find it. This war must end... enough is enough!" Artimas nodded in agreement as he and Cale prepared themselves for the storm that was about to come.

Screen fades to black

--------------------------

_'DRAGON OF DESTINY...'_ Echoes twice before drum beats start in the back ground

_'SPYRO'_ A flame burns the logo into metal as it appears on the screen and then water is poured on the metal making it steam up and shatter like glass revealing different locations of the Dragon Realm, Avalar and the Forgotten Realm.

New Song 'Moving on to a New Day' begins.

_'Moving on to a New Day,_

_Moving on to the future._

_No turning back. _echoes once

Images of the sun rising with a white jacket wearing Spyro and Ember sitting together looking up at the horizon with pictures of Hunter and Bianca sleeping in each other's arms on the beach at Dragon Shores. Elora is on Avalor training and pauses to look up at the rising sun with a smile. Sgt. Byrd with the Professor's help is tuning up his rocket pack while Sheila and Bentley talk and then pause as they look out the window of the professor's lab to watch the sun rising.

_'Yesterday is gone,_

_Stand up and face the future._

_With your head held high to the sky,_

_Nothing ever stays the same._

Image of Flame and Spyro split screen. Flame is looking solemn with tears in his eyes while Spyro turns to face his brother and hugs him closing his eyes as tears fall from them and a gentle breeze blows around them both stirring up Spyro's white jacket and Flame's black jacket as their tears are carried away.

_As we move on to a new day,_

_Everything changes more and more,_

_And that's truth._

_Nothing stays the same._

_As we move on to a new day._ To a new day echoes

Images of Reeco sitting at a monitor and looking bored at the display of Spyro and Flame hugging before he stands and turns it off and looks at a picture of his younger brother Cael with tears in his eyes. Ryua walks around the Citadel and goes out on the balcony to look at the moonlight with an sad smile expression on her face.

_I know it is not easy,_

_To move on to the future now._

_To let go of all that you are,_

_And become what you are destined to become,_

_No turning back, No turning back..._

Image of Flame roaring as Hunter and the others run away from rushing river. Flame dives in front of the large wave of water and begins to spin as his feathered wings glow red and he becomes a flaming tornado of fiery energy stopping the wave. As his friends make it to safety, Flame flies toward them and lands giving them a smile.

_Moving on to a New Day,_

_Nobody said that it would be easy,_

_And I know it in my heart and soul._

_Know in my heart and soul._ echoes once

_That's the truth._

Images Ember and Spyro flying together in the moonlight. Hunter on Avalar helping his old friends rebuild Willowbrook with Bianca using her magic to lift a large rock up to repair the palace. Once the rock is in the right place, Hunter uses his gauntlet bow to fire some fire bows to melt the rock in place. Jordan, Chrisitan and Crystal pat Hunter on the back as Bianca smiles and wipes the sweat from her brow.

_But with my friends by my side we'll make it to,_

_To a new day._

_To a new day,_

_We will make to a new day together,_

Images of Spyro and Flame with their mother and father celebrating with everyone. Artimas flies and lands as Milo crashes into Ember. Everyone laughs as Milo runs and Ember runs after him. Amanda smiles as she and Tobin sit together on a bench watching the party. Elora sits by herself as Spyro walks over to her and sits down giving her a smile as he gestures for her to join everyone else at the party. She smiles and together with Spyro join the party.

_As we all move on to a New Day,_

_We mustn't forget yesterday._

_All we lost and gained,_

_Has made us who we are today._

_As we move ahead,_

_To the future with hope in our hearts._

Final Image of Spyro and his friends, old and new, all standing in action poses against a Huge Dark Dragon that stands before them. Spyro's eyes turn gold as they charge at the dragon. White feathers fill the sky and float around spinning as the image of Spyro and all his friends appear on the screen freeze in photo style as the final Drum beats sound and then stop.

_Dragon of Destiny moving on to a brand new day,_

_Spyro: Dragon of Destiny_

**Episode Six - Dragon Rage: Part Three - Brothers In Arms**

Shadow Realm... Three hours later...

A glowing blue swirly tunnel appeared in the swirling dark clouds of the Shadow Realm. The tunnel flashed as a white streak exited the tunnel and materialized into the Team Skyler Time Jumper. The portal closed behind the Time Jumper as it flew down through the dark clouds turning invisible as it entered the Skull Mountain range heading in the direction of the ruins of Vanguard Command and the legendary Vanguardian Tower of Lore and Knowledge. Inside the Jumper, Skyler and Blaze sat quietly at the holographic controls. "So, why are we here anyway, oh great leader?" Khan asked as the Jumper landed silently on a what once was a landing platform for the ancient Vanguard Command Defense Corp Building.

Skyler frowned and looked at Khan as the computer unlocked the chair harness from around their shoulders. "Khan, we are here to make sure that no one or thing interferes with what must happen here." Sean the dragonfaun stood up and stretched as the Jumper powered down and the side door opened.

"So, let me guess, she is expecting us isn't she, cousin?" Sean asked as he and the others pulled off their normal Team Skyler uniforms and put on their normal much lighter black armor jackets. The form fitting jackets securely fasten to their muscular forms. Skyler nodded and gestured for his team mates to follow him to the secret entrance that led to the interior of a secret Timecore underground facility that was near the ruins of the Vanguard Command Alpha. As they descending into the chamber on a glowing light disc, a tall black scaled dragoness dressed in an long silver robe walked up and placed a paw on her waist.

"Well, if it isn't Team Skyler. About time you guys showed up. You do know that you are late don't you?" She said. Skyler looked at her and frowned.

"Yeah, we know. Tell us what we missed, Ryua." He said even though he had an idea what had already happened. Ryua sat down in chair and waved her paw out in mid-air making a magical hologram appear.

"Before I tell you and the others anything, Skyler, I want you to promise me that you will tell Spyro that this facility needs to be moved further away from the ruins. It is dangerous for us to even be here as it is. The Lore Keeper may discover this place soon if we aren't careful and then we will really have a major problem. I don't want the future to get screwed up because of careless mistake on our part. That would just be so stupid!"

Skyler sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, I promise I will tell my dad. Now, could we please get on with it, Ryua? We don't have a lot of time to play around here!"

Ryua frowned and sighed as she said, "Very well, kiddo. Geez, you are worst then your old man was at your age. You do know that don't you?" Skyler lifted his right eye brow at her in surprise and then rolled his eyes. As he did that Ryua just watch his reaction in silence while her a single thought ran through her mind... '_Yep, he is definitely like his father in the attitude department.'_ Skyler gave her a narrow eyed look as he heard her thoughts.

With a sigh, he said, "I heard that! I will admit that I do sometimes over react and loss my temper. Yeah, that is true, Ryua. However, I have been told that many times already by other people, including my own father... Please don't remind again... Please!"

"Sorry about that, Skyler. I meant no disrespect to you." She then smiled. "I'll explain what you and your friends missed." Ryua then turned to Yua and whispered, "I don't know how you put up with him, Yua." Yua laughed softly.

"Aunt Ryua, Skyler can be impatient at times but he is a good leader." Yua said. Ryua smiled and nodded.

"I'll have to take your word for it. This is first time I have met him in person." She said in a teasing tone. Skyler sighed and Ryua laughed. "Yep, your are your father's son alright." Her comment made Skyler sigh and shake his head. Ryua grinned at the irritated expression on Skyler's face. "Sorry about picking at you, I'll stop now and tell you and your teammates what you all want to know. Your highness this is what you and your friends missed..."

--------------------

Three hours earlier...

The Portal Jumper stablized fully as the holographic control systems started to reactivate. Amanda restored the original guidance controls to the holographic console but still kept the manual control console out just in case there was malfunction again. The Portal Jumper flew on and landed outside a series of caves that led to the cave entrance of the Destiny Gate.

As the Portal Jumper powered down the back door opened and Spyro, who was slipping on his new white battle armor jacket, stepped out and looked around at the landscape. "This realm is definitely one I don't want to spend my next vacation in. Come on guys lets go find Flame." Spyro said and then his eyes narrowed as he balled his paws into fists. "The sooner we find him the sooner we can deal with Reeco and undo what he did to Flame." Spyro looked at the dark cave entrance and turned to Bianca. "Yo, Bianca, care to shed some light on our path." Bianca smiled and raised her wand.

"No problem, Spyro. One lighted cave path coming up." She said as she waved the wand in the air and cast a spell that made a hovering mage light appear over each of their heads. Once the spell was cast Spyro and his friends entered the cave...

One hour later...

_'Good grief,' _Spyro thought to himself quietly as they continued to walk on and on through the massive cave path. '_Does this stupid cave ever end.'_ Spyro sighed getting Ember's attention.

"What's wrong, Spyro?" She asked as the group paused at crossroad of three paths. Spyro rubbed his head and point ahead at the three separate paths.

"What do you think is wrong, Ember? Look around and tell me what you see." Spyro said. Ember looked around and sighed as she figured out what was bothering Spyro.

"I understand, Spyro, this stupid cave is starting to get to me too." Ember said as she looked at Tobin, Amanda, Hunter and Bianca. "Does anyone have any bright ideas on what path we should take to get out of here?"

Hunter stepped forward and rubbed his chin as he turned and looked down each path. "Hmm, I know..." He cleared his throat and said, "My mommy told me that I better shop around." As he said this he kept turning and pointing down each path. He did the same thing three more times. While he did this Spyro rolled his eyes while the others just looked at each other and sighed. Hunter smiled and finally said, "I say we take the middle tunnel." Hunter's smile faded as he saw the expressions on his friends faces... "What? What did I do now?" Spyro and his friends started laughing and Hunter just sighed as he leaned up against the wall. Suddenly, Hunter heard something and took off running down the path he had picked. Spyro and Ember looked at each other and started running after Hunter.

"Hey, Hunter wait!" Spyro yelled as he and Ember continued to run after him. Soon Hunter stopped and stood looking out what look like a glowing portal. Spyro and Ember looked at Hunter as the rest of their friends came running up behind them. Stepping forward, Spyro reached out and touched the glowing portal and instantly got knocked backwards by a flash of energy. "What is it?" Spyro asked as Ember and Tobin helped him to his feet.

Amanda stepped forward and waved her paw over the portal. "Hmm, it looks like a door of some kind." As she said that the portal glowed brightly and the form of tall red dragon appeared inside the portal. The tall red dragon looked at them and smiled.

**"GREETINGS, I AM TALA OF THE VANGUARD GUARDIAN DRAGON CLAN. THIS PORTAL IS KNOWN AS THE DESTINY GATE." **Spyro and his friends looked at the swirling portal in surprise.

"So, Tala, does this gate lead to the ruins of Vanguard Command?" Spyro asked as he stepped forward and stood face to face with Tala. Tala nodded silently. "How do we gain entrance to the gate?"

**"YOU, DRAGON OF DESTINY, MUST FIRST FIND YOUR MISSING HALF. GO TO MIST VALLEY. YOUR OTHER HALF LIES IN WAIT THERE FOR YOU."** Tala said as a new portal pathway opened in the wall to the left of Spyro and his friends. Tala then looked over at Ember and the others before returning her attention to Spyro. **"ONCE YOU FIND YOUR OTHER HALF YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS MUST RETURN HERE. DON'T HESITATE OR YOU WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO PASS THROUGH THE GATE."** Spyro nodded silently and started to walk toward the other portal that would take them to Mist Valley. Right before Spyro reached the portal, Tala cleared her throat getting his attention.

"Yes, Tala, is there something else you want tell me?" Spyro asked. Tala's facial expression became one of sadness.

**"BE CAREFUL, YOUNG ONE, FOR THE ROAD AHEAD WILL BE A DIFFICULT ONE. BELIEVE IN YOURSELF AND IN YOUR FRIENDS AND YOU WILL FIND THE KEY TO UNLOCK THE FUTURE. BUT BE WARNED THAT THINGS ARE NOT ALWAYS AS THEY APPEAR AND SOMETIMES IN ORDER TO GAIN SOMETHING PRECIOUS WE MUST FIRST GIVE UP SOMETHING EQUALLY PRECIOUS. NOTHING IS GAINED WITHOUT A SACRIFICE OF SOMEKIND. WHEN THE TIME COMES, SPYRO, YOU WILL HAVE TO MAKE A CHOICE OF WHAT IS TRULY IMPORTANT TO YOU. SO LISTEN TO YOUR HEART AND MOST OF ALL LOOK WITHIN YOURSELF TO FIND WHAT YOU SEEK. GOOD LUCK."** After Tala said that her image vanished as the Destiny Gate shut down.

"Come on guys, let's get going." Hunter said as he jumped through the portal. Spyro and the others looked at each other, nodded and then jumped thru the portal. The portal closed behind them leaving an unseen cloaked figure behind watching everything with an expression of worry on his/her face.

"Be careful, Spyro." The cloaked figure said as he/she vanished into thin air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mist Valley**

A portal opened on a hill overlooking beautiful cascading waterfalls. Hunter exited the portal first followed by Spyro and the others. As they exited the portal closed leaving a Portal Archway that glowed white. Hunter looked around and shivered as he looked at all the waterfalls. Spyro looked at his spooked friend and smiled.

"Come on, Hunter, the water is down there and we are up here. It can't hurt you." Hunter looked at Spyro and sighed.

"Sorry, buddy, I just hate water. I have tried to over come my fear and dislike for it but my past just keeps bringing back the reason why I hate it. I can drink it, but swimming in it is totally out of the question. There is no way in the world I am going to _swim_ in water!" He said as Bianca walked over to him and wrapped her arm around him to calm his fear. Spyro looked around with Ember and Tobin and sighed.

"Where is he? Tala said that my other half would be here and that other half could only be..." Spyro said but Hunter interrupted him by turning to look at Spyro and gesturing that they follow him over to a rocky outcropping. Spyro frowned as they headed over rocky outcropping and said, "What is it, Hunter? I don't sense anything."

Hunter looked out over the valley as the rocky outcropping came closer and then back to Spyro. "I heard something, buddy." Spyro gave Hunter a 'yeah right' look that made Hunter growl. "I AM NOT CRAZY," Hunter growled as he walked with his friends. "I know we are being followed."

"Well, I don't hear or sense anything..." Spyro said but was cut off when Elora screamed.

"SPYRO, LOOK OUT!" Spyro looked around him but didn't see anything.

"What, I don't see.." At that moment Spyro heard footsteps and jumped aside just as a large foot came down and nearly crushed him. Spyro gave Hunter, who was wearing a smug expression on his face, a look of panic on his face as he said, "Please tell me that wasn't who I think it was! That couldn't possibly have been Flame!" Tobin and Hunter gave Spyro a grim look making Spyro groan. "Great, just great! This situation just seems to keep getting worse and worse."

At that moment, Flame looked down in his warrior form and smiled a fang filled muzzle down at Spyro. "Well well, look who has come to pay me a visit. Nice to see you, brother." Flame said in a sinister tone before opening his mouth and letting loose jet blast of fire that streaked toward Spyro and his friends. Spyro groaned and placed his paw up in front of him, closed his eyes and focused on his inner power. As he did, Spyro felt a change come over him. He opened his eyes and as he did his paws glowed blue as ice flew out creating a ice wall that Flame's attack hit and melting it creating a massive wall of steam.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Spyro screamed as he took off running. His friends ran after him. Flame noticed that they were trying to escape and quickly followed them. Spyro and his friends changed their direction and ran back toward the portal. As they ran, Spyro looked back over his shoulder at Flame. _How do we stop Flame. There is no way I can fight him like this. I am too small and he is too BIG. _Spyro thought as he saw the portal archway coming back into view. _There has to be away to bring Flame back down to his normal size._ At that very moment five Shadow Dragons in their warrior forms seem to come out of nowhere and start attacking everyone. "Ah crap this day really sucks..."

------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in a mysterious black fortress located in an unknown realm...

A grey cloaked figure walked swiftly down one of the many dark crystal lined halls. The figure continued to walk on until he/she reached a large gold double door. The cloaked figure pushed both doors open gently and entered into a huge chamber lined with chairs and a long meeting table. The cloaked figure paused and looked around the council chamber admiring the middle chair that the leader of the Fallen sat in during meetings. Growling in a deep voice that immediately identify the cloaked figure to be a male. He said, in a whispery tone of voice as he pulled back his hood, "I swear one day I will become the leader of this clan. And then..."

"Then you will put an end to this war we have been fighting for ages! Heh heh, I would sure like to see you try, Galen?" Said a femine voice behind him. Galen growled angrily and turned to look at the blood red dragoness that stood there in her silver robes. Seeing that it WAS the leader made Galen cower back away from her.

"Silvia.. I... didn't... hear you come in! Heh heh, may I ask why you are here, your majesty? Of course you don't have to answer my question if you don't want to but I was just curious." Galen said as he bowed his head to her. Silvia smiled and walked over to her center chair and sat down in it.

"As you were. I am here to simply look around and admire the scenery. The same as you are obviously, Galen. Though I have to say that I did hear your comment as I walked in." She said making Galen start sweating as he became nervous. "Now you wouldn't be up to some sort of scheme again? Would you?"

Galen laughed and cleared his throat as he looked at his queen. "No, your highness, I am not planning anything. I was just enjoying my time off." He said. Silvia looked at him with narrowed silver colored eyes that glowed as she frowned.

"Very well, Galen. Continue..." Galen smiled and bowed to her again and just as he started to turn to head out of the chamber, Silvia cleared her throat and said, "But, for your sake, I hope you are telling me the truth. I won't be so forgiving next time I catch you going against my orders. Do I make myself clear?" Galen's wings sagged a little but he held himself together as he turned his head to look back at Silvia.

"Crystal clear, your majesty!" He said as he closed his eyes and quickly bowed his head as he turned and walked out of the chamber. Silvia sat back in her chair and sighed as she activated a holographic monitor in mid-air by waving her glowing right paw over a dark gem that was imbeded in her chair. As the monitor turned on a gold dragoness appeared on the screen.

"Can't you see that I am bus...y!" The gold dragoness said but then bit her tongue as she noticed who she was speaking with. She quickly bowed her head and said, "Forgive me, your highness. I meant no disrespect. What task do you need me for?"

Silvia smiled at the Ascendant leader of the Celestial Knights and said, "It is good to see you again, Crystal. I hate calling you at a time like this but I need you to pass along a very important message to my sister. Tell her that Galen is up to his old habits again and that she needs to take precautions. I will handle things on my end but I need you to get this message to my sister as soon as possible." Crystal smiled and bowed her head.

"I will gladly carry out that request immediately, Queen Silvia. Is there anything else you need to pass along to my queen?" Silvia sat back in her chair and crossed her legs.

"You know me too well, Crystal. Yes, tell my sister that I need to meet with her on neutral ground as soon as possible. Also, please pass along this message to your other allies: **'Lord Silvermane, Queen Silvia humbly requests that you send help as soon as possible to assist Spyro and his brother. Both young Dragons of Destiny and Chaos will need all the help they can get in the near future if Galen is planning what I fear he is planning. Take all necessary precautions to minimize the damage I fear will be done to all realms. I am currently in the process of making my own secret plans of action to deal with Galen. Also, I must warn you to be very careful of who you trust because I have noticed that certain individuals, besides Galen, are making secret deals and alliances with him and other parties behind all our backs. These deals could very well lead to THE Chaos War we have all been struggling hard to try and prevent for eons now. Be careful and good luck.'** Got all of that, Crystal?"

Crystal nodded and said, "Yes, I have it. Take care, your highness and be careful."

"You too, Crystal. Bye." Silvia said as she deactivated the holographic screen and stood up rubbing her chin with a worried expression on her face. Glancing up at the large glowing dark gem, Silvia sighed and said, "Galen, you old fool! What am I going to do with you? Your scheming ways, up till now, have been irritating at best and annoying at worst but now what you are planning to do could bring all our efforts for a peaceful end to what has been a long bloody conflict between our two people to a horrible end. I don't want another Chaos War to happen. The last one eons ago was bad enough. This time, I fear that if another such war breaks out the level of chaos and destruction that will occur this time could possibly bring about the end of everything..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A gold eyed Spyro blew a stream of white fire out of his mouth at two of the large Shadow Warrior dragons. The two dragons blocked the attack and returned one of their own. Spyro dived out of the way as two black fire balls flew toward him. While this was happening, Flame was dog fighting two of the other warrior form Shadow Dragons in the air. Spinning around in the air Flame's four large feathered wings glowed and bursted into flames as he sent a tornado of superheated flame spinning toward the two Shadow Dragons. Both Shadow Dragons tried to block the flames but as it hit both of them it made their efforts totally worthless as they roared out in pain as their bodies were quickly reduced to ash in mid-air. Flame smiled and then headed down to finish off his brother and his friends. He got there in time to see Hunter and Bianca's teamwork K.O. one of the Shadow Dragons. That just left the two that were fighting Spyro, Ember and Tobin. Blink and Amanda had already been knocked out cold. Flame entered the fight knocking one of the remaining two Shadow Dragons to the ground where he returned to his smaller size. Flame laughed and was about to kill the downed Shadow Dragon when he got knocked out of the sky by a lightning bolt that render him unconscious as he hit the ground and returned to his smaller size.

"Flame!" Spyro screamed as he went over to check on his brother. Flame was out like a light and his black jacket was smoking. Flame groaned but didn't wake up. "Ember, tell Bianca to get over here as quickly as she can and help Flame." Ember nodded.

"Bianca, we need your assistance." Ember said. Hearing Ember's plea for help, Bianca looked at Hunter.

"Can you handle the last Shadow Dragon by yourself, honey." Hunter grinned and somersaulted out of the way of a fire blast.

"Of course I can," He yelled. "Take care of Flame and leave this oversized loser to me. I can beat him." Bianca smiled and ran over to where Spyro sat with his smoking unconscious brother. Getting there she started healing him as Spyro ran to join Hunter in fighting the last remaining Shadow Dragon. Hunter fired an arrow of ice at the Shadow Dragon dazzing him long enough for Spyro to enter the fight.

"Hey, buddy, you weren't going to try and hog all the glory were you?" Spyro said with a smile.

"Of course not, pal. I was saving some of the action for you. Now, let's clean the floor with this loser!" Hunter said as his left gauntlet started glowing. As he noticed this, Hunter smiled and jumped up into the air toward the falling Shadow Dragon. As soon as he was up enough to start free falling backwards toward the groind, Hunter aimed both arms at the still dazzed Shadow Dragon. "Eat this! Double Action Crossbows..." Both gauntlets glowed as an energy cross bow appeared on both gauntlets. "Rapid fire!" Hunter yelled as both bows unleashed a torrent of Fire and Ice Arrows. The Shadow Dragon roared out in pain and unleashed a life stealing Black Dragon attack at Hunter. Hunter saw the attack coming and said, "Oh crap. Looks like I really am going to die this time." Just as the Black Dragon attack neared him Spyro with gold eyes flew between him and the attack and reflected the attack back at the one who sent it in the first place. The Shadow Dragon roared out in pain and was knocked unconscious as he hit the ground hard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the fight was over, Spyro, who was holding an embarrased Hunter in his arms landed by Ember and Bianca, who was busy healing Flame's wounds. "So how is he?" Spyro asked Bianca as he knelt down beside her. Bianca smiled and looked at him.

"He'll be okay, Spyro. Prehaps you and Ember should take Flame and go back through the gate. We'll join you guys at the entrance to the Destiny Gate as soon as we can get Amanda and Blink patched up." While they were talking they didn't notice a black shadowy mist wrap around the two unconsious Shadow Dragon's making them disappear within it's grasp.

"Okay, just follow after us as soon as your able. The sooner we can undo what was done to Flame the sooner we will be able to go home." Ember said as she gently wrapped her right arm around Flame and stood up with Spyro support Flame's right side. Together they walked toward the gate which activated allowing them to walkd thru. Once they got to the other side they headed back down the tunnel to main chamber where the entrance to the Destiny Gate sat silently spinning. As soon as they had entered the chamber they sat Flame against the cave way gently and stood back and started to head back toward the Destiny Gate. Just as they neared the gate they heard something or in this cause two dark voices.

"You may have beat us before but this time we are going to crush both of you." One voice said.

Then another voice spoke out.

"Time to die! Once we are done with you, Spyro, Reeco will reward both of us with a promotion."

Ember groaned and said, "Good grief, enough of this. If you are going to attack us then come on and let's get this over with."

"With pleasure, my dear." Said one of the dark voices. At that moment Spyro and Ember heard the sound of falling bodies... Very large falling bodies. Looking at each Spyro and Ember looked up and groaned.

Spyro and Ember jumped out of the way as two male Shadow Dragon guards attempted ambush failed. Spyro and Ember recognized thetwo Shadow Dragons as the _same _two that had attacked them eariler in Mist Valley. As the two Shadow Dragons split up to attack both Spyro and Ember as they separated, Spyro smiled and said, "Let's dance."

The much larger Shadow Dragon swung his bladed battle staff at Spyro. Spyro ducked beneath the blade of the battle staff. The Shadow Dragon growled angrily as he swung the blade at Spyro again and Spyro jumped to the side avoiding the blade. With a blur of motion, Spyro reached for the battle staff the Shadow Dragon was using against him and pull his opponent towards him with all his strength. As soon as he was within striking distance Spyro jumped up into the air using his wings to do an aerial spin, that would have made Neo from the Matrix proud and a little jealous. As he came down rapidly, he gave his opponent a hard spin kick to the head sending him flying, head first, into the cave wall knocking him unconscious. As Spyro landed he caught the bladed staff in his right paw and said, "Well, that was a piece of cake!"

Ember, meanwhile was ducking and dodging the bladed staff of the other Shadow Dragon. Her opponent made the blade on the staff extend longer as he started swing at her in a slice and dice motion. Ember frowned as she jumped up into the air as the blade missed her by a hair. She grabbed the cave ceiling with her front claws and hung there. The Shadow Dragon below looked up and saw where she was hanging. He smiled as he stabbed his blade staff up intending on gutting her. Ember moved quickly out of the way and let go of the ceiling flipping down gracefully landing behind the Shadow Dragon. As he turned she jumped up wrapping her feet around his muscular neck spinning him around and slamming him into the ground hard with her weight. Once he was down she quickly jumped up flipped over the wicked blade of the battle staff and landed hard on his grind making him scream out in pain as she kicked the blade staff out of his flexing paws. Then she jumped off him to the side and elbowed him hard in the face.

"Shut the hell up!" She said as her elbow knocked him out cold. She grabbed the Shadow Dragon's staff and looked over at Spyro with a smug smile. "I bet you thought I couldn't fight that good. Did you, Spyro?" Spyro smiled and went over to check on his unconscious brother. While Spyro was doing this the same black mist that none of them had seen in Mist Valley floated into the cavern from a crack in the rock wall behind Ember.

"Not bad, babe. You remind me of Tala. That dragoness really had alot of spunk." A mysterious voice said as a transparent black dragon appeared suddenly behind Ember. Spyro and Ember gasped in surprise as they heard the voice bouncing around the cavern. They both looked around and saw nothing. At that moment Flame woke up and looked at Spyro with a thin smile on his face. Spyro, once he had noticed that his brother was awake, smiled and gently propped him up against the rock wall.

Flame licked his dry mouth and looked at Spyro and then over at Ember. As he did his eyes widened in shock as he noticed the black dragon appear behind Ember. "EMBER, BEHIND YOU!" Flame screamed. Ember frowned and turned around as quickly she could with the blade staff in paw and got a fist in the face. She roared out in pain and flew backwards into the rock wall dropping the staff in the process. Spyro growled and charged at the black dragon.

"You will pay for that whoever you are!" Spyro growled and punched the black dragon in the face with a powerful punch. The punch sent the black dragon flying back a little bit. The black dragon bent over and coughed. Spyro smiled as he said, "Not so tough are you?"

The black dragon suddenly, to the surprise of Spyro and Flame, stood back up ram rod straight and smiled at both of them with not a scratch on his face. He laughed and clapped his paws together. "Bravo! Hmm, you must be the new boy..." He paused and rubbed his chin with his right clawed paw. "Your name is Spyro right!" Spyro looked at the strange dragon with a puzzled expression on his face. "Well, Spyro, my name is Galen and I think we are going to have a lot of fun. You and I. Heh heh." As he said that he looked at Flame making Flame gasp.

"Who the hell are you?" Flame asked. Galen smiled and waved his paw through air in a swiping motion sending both brothers flying back into the cave wall dazing both of them.

"I am your worst nightmare made real, Flame. Heh heh, and YOU call yourself the new Dragon of Chaos. How pathetic you are. You shame all the dragons who carried that title before you. You are a total disgrace." Galen said making Flame pull himself to his feet and stand up straighter with a smile that surprised the older dragon.

"I don't care about my predecessors, Galen!" Flame said proudly puffing out his chest in pride as he gave brief glance to his brother before returning his attention to Galen. "So what if I am not a weapon of destruction for you Fallen, Galen. Get this through your head 'I... DON'T... CARE...!' Dragon of Destiny or Dragon of Chaos is just a title." Spyro and Ember, as they both forced themselves back on their hind legs, looked at Flame and smiled. "I am proud of who I am and not ashame of being what I am. Spyro was right when he told me that powers don't make the person good or evil it is what is in that person's heart and what that person choses to do _with_ the powers that determine what cause they truly serve." Galen growled in anger as he looked at Flame with narrowed glowing eyes filled with fury. "I am free to chose my own destiny, Galen. I am not your puppet or anyone elses." Flame smiled a fang filled smile. "So stop trying to control me!" Flame roared sending a wave of energy out knocking the older dragon backward into a rock wall. Galen growled and picked himself up off the ground. As he did he looked over at Spyro and Flame and smiled.

"You will regret that decision, Flame. Heh heh, oh yes, I promise you will most _definitely_ regret that decision!" Galen said as he turned with narrowed eyes to look at Ember as she walked with a slight limp toward the two brothers. "In fact, I think I will punish you right now..!" He growled as he sent a black wave of energy that cut threw Ember making the young dragoness gasp with wide eyes as her body went rigid and she fell to the stone floor.

Spyro and Flame, with looks of horror on their faces, walked quickly over to Ember and knelt down to check on her. They discovered that while she was still breathing she was in bad shape. Her dragonfly, Lily, was unconscious along with her and that was a bad sign. Flame looked up at Galen with glowing angry narrowed eyes. "YOU MONSTER! I SWEAR YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" He growled as he unleashed a beam of dark energy at Galen. Galen merely absorbed the beam and smiled at Flame's shocked expression.

"Come on, boy, did you really honestly think the power WE Fallen gave to you would hurt one of us. Don't be so stupid. Still, I must say that you do have great anger in your heart. Prehaps there is still hope for you after all." Galen said as he heard the footsteps of Hunter and the rest of Spyro's friends coming. "Well, I think I'll take my leave now. We will meet again, Flame, sooner then you think!" He then turned to Spyro who was looking at him with tear-filled angry eyes and smiled. "As for you, Dragon of Destiny, I promise you that before all is said and done you will be begging me to kill you. The end is coming and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Enjoy the time you have left because soon the sands in the hourglass of time will run out for you and your pathetic friends!" Galen then turned into black mist and laughed as he exited threw the same crack in the stone wall he came thru in the first place laughing and mocking both Flame and Spyro as he left.

Hunter and the others then showed up running over to check on their three friends. Amanda and Tobin noticed that Ember and Lily were in critical condition and dropped to their knees. "What happened to Ember, Spyro." Amanda asked as she nodded to Bianca and both females started trying to heal Ember. Spyro stood up and walked over to the stone wall and started punching it hard enough to crack the stone. Hunter with a look of worry walked over and placed a paw on Spyro's left shoulder as he fell to his knees sobbing.

"I just stood there and did NOTHING! That monster nearly killed Ember and all I could do was just stand there! I am totally useless!" Spyro growled in anger as Hunter tried to comfort him.

"What happened, buddy. Who did that to Ember?" Hunter asked softly as Blink joined him in trying to comfort Spyro. Spyro looked up at his two friends as tears rolled down his face.

"Galen is responsible for this tragedy." Spyro said in a low emotion-filled voice. Hunter and Blink looked at each other with puzzled expressions on their faces before turning to look back at Tobin. Tobin shook his head as he continued to examine the Shadow Dragon staffs that Spyro and Ember had taken from the two Shadow Dragons that they had defeated earlier.

"Who the hell is Galen?" Blink asked as the room suddenly filled with white light from the Destiny Gate opening. "What the..." Blink said as a strange white cloaked figure exited the now opened swirling gate.

Everyone, except for Bianca and Amanda stood up and turned to face the newcomer. "Who are you?" Flame asked in low voice filled with anger. The stranger walked toward them slowly before stopping and bowing to them.

"Who I am will be revealed in time. Right now it is more important to try and help save the life of your friend, Ember, Flame." Flame gasped in surprise along with everyone else. "Spyro, remember when Tala told you." Spyro nodded silently as he looked at his friends in turn. Hunter growled.

"How do we know we can trust you after what has happened here?" Hunter asked as he pointed his wrist bow at the cloaked figure. "For all we know you could be in league with this Galen fellow."

"Prehaps my intentions need to be made clear." The stranger said as he/she nodded and raised a glowing staff into the air sending healing energies into Ember helping Amanda and Bianca to stablizer her. "Now, Hunter, son of Lord Kyle of the Willowbrook Kingdom Cheetah Clan, do you still doubt me?" Hunter's face took on a guarded expression that everyone noticed.

"Hunter..." Spyro said as he touched his friend's right shoulder. "How does this stranger know your name and background. I thought..." Hunter frowned and looked at Spyro and sighed as he shook his head before looking back at the stranger.

"I don't know how you know me, whoever you are, but I still don't trust you that mu..." Hunter said but Spyro interrupted him with a look that spoke volumes as he looked at Sparx who was speaking softly to him.

"Hunter, I don't care whoever this person maybe. Neither does Sparx. All that matters is that this person helped stablize both Ember's and Lily. Do you honestly think that someone who was out to hurt us would help us out in anyway?" Spyro said in a tired hollow voice that surprised everyone. Spyro looked at the stranger and nodded his head in understanding. The cloaked stranger returned his nod and turned heading back toward the Destiny Gate.

"Follow me!" Said the cloaked figure. "I will show you the way to the Vanguardian Tower of Lore." Spyro looked at his friends and reached down taking the Shadow Dragon blade staff from Tobin. Hunter sighed and shook his head.

"Do you honestly think we can trust this one?" Hunter asked in a soft tone as he looked at Spyro. Spyro looked at Hunter and nodded as he attached the Shadow Dragon blade staff to the back of his white battle jacket.

"I don't think we have much of a choice in the matter. If we don't do something soon Ember will die." He said as he bent down in front of Bianca and Amanda and picked up Ember's motionless body up in his arms and walked after the cloaked figure.

No one said a word as they followed Spyro through the Destiny Gate to face whatever awaited them beyond...

Together...

**To Be Concluded...**

----------------

**Finally, the series is back on track. I apologize to all the fans of this series for not continuing this story sooner but I had computer problems and a major cause of writer's block that prevent me from continuing the story even though I had most the series past season two outlined. I hope you have enjoyed reading the revamped version of the original episodes I had up before. Next up get ready for brand new episodes... but first before that happens here are some exclusive Sneak Peaks ahead. So if you are curious to know what lies ahead for Spyro and his friends then keep reading because I promise you one thing... You ain't seen nothing yet. What lies ahead is more shocking and surprising then any of you can possibly imagine. Ok, enough with the 'hyping the future' rountine. Read on and discover for yourself what the future holds...**

ARE YOU READY FOR SEASON TWO? ARE YOU READY FOR THE FIRST SPYRO: DRAGON OF DESTINY MOVIE? Well, ready or not, both are coming soon.

In Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: The Movie...

A terrible secret from the past...

Will be revealed...

--------------------

"Donovan the Demon was Cale's brother!" Spyro said with a grim expression on his face as sat around the table looking at his friends.

"Well this is definitely a screwed up situation. Isn't it?" Hunter said as he sat back in his chair with a frown. Spyro looked around the table at all his friends, old and new.

"Hunter, buddy, I have a bad feeling that this situation is screwed up much worst then we have yet to see." Spyro said as his eyes narrowed. His friends all nodded silently in agreement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A decision in the present will be made...

-----------------------------------------

"This can't be happening..." Cale screamed as his Deon appeared in front of him holding the Chaos Blade in black paw.

"But it is, brother..." He said coldly as he stabbed Cale thru the chest with the Chaos Blade. "Forgive me, Cale."

----------------------

Awakening the future that is yet to come.

When your destiny comes calling will you stand up and face it...

And when the time comes will you stand and fight...

Not only to discover who you are and what you are...

But to save the people you love and the friends you cherish...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Spyro hugs Ember as tears fall from his eyes. "Don't do this, Ember. Please don't do this."

Ember wraps her arms around Spyro in a tight hug and says, "I must do this because I love you. And I care deeply about all of you. What must be done must be done."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

An old friend will return...

And Spyro, Flame and all of his friends will come face to face with the Demon...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Prepare to die," Deon roared as his huge body pulsed with dark energy. Spyro and Flame in their warrior dragon forms raised their gauntlet covered right arms into the air summoning the Destiny Blade and Chaos Blade to their paws.

Spyro brought the sword to his chest and roared, "STAND TOGETHER AND WE CAN'T LOSE!"

Deon laughed and growled, "Even together you will fail. You can't win this battle."

Flame brought his blade to his chest as his eyes started glowing. "We shall see, Donovan, we shall see!" He roared as he tossed the now glowing Chaos Blade at Deon. Deon blocked the attack and then...

All hell broke loose...

------------------------

Coming Soon... Vangauradian Legacy: Donovan the Demon: A Spyro: Dragon of Destiny Movie.

Then, get ready for Season Two...

------------------------------------

"Nestor, I don't want to say good bye to my friend. Sparx has always been with me. I feel like I will be losing a very important part of myself." Nestor looked at Spyro with sad eyes.

"I am sorry, but the time has finally come for you to let go of what you are and become what you were born to be. Saying goodbye to your childhood is never easy. Believe me when I say I know what you are going thru." Spyro smiled a sad smile as he stood up looking at his mentor.

"I believe you, Nestor. It is just that I hate saying goodbye to people I care about." Spyro said in soft emotion-filled voice as he dropped his head and closed his tear-filled eyes. Nestor stood up from behind his desk and reach under Spyro chin with a single paw digit on his right paw. He raised Spyro's tear stained face up to look at him.

As Spyro opened his tear filled eyes to look at him, Nestor said, "I know, Spyro. I know. But you have to learn that sometimes you have to do what you don't want to do. Not only because it is the morally right thing to do for Sparx or any of your other friends but because you DO _care_ about all of them. You have always put the well being of others ahead of your own and despite your personal feelings you have always tried to do what is right." Spryo wiped his eyes as he looked into Nestor's as the older dragon smiled. "Sparx will always be your best friend no matter where you go or what happens to you. He will always be near. Remember that best friends, are and always will remain _best_ friends no matter how far apart you both may be from each other. Friendship... _TRUE _friendship is forever..."

"Thank you, Nestor for putting up with me and my problems for so long. You are a true friend and a great leader. The Dragon Clans are truly blessed to have you in charge." Spyro said as he bowed in respect for the Elder. Nestor smiled and placed his left paw on Spyro's shoulder making him look up as Nestor bowed to _him._

"No, Spyro, I have done only what is required of me. I am not great I am merely a single dragon doing what I must to make a difference. Just like you have done many times before. We may have, in the past, not seen eye-to-eye with each other but I do now. You have earned the respect of not only the Elder dragons of each clan but all dragons. Your good heart, courage and dedication to duty makes us all thankful for you being here. You have and continue to make a positive difference in our world. Never doubt yourself or the good deeds you have accomplished." Nestor then hugged Spyro surprising the younger dragon. "Thank you, Spyro, for always being there when we have needed you. We Elders may have not always publicly thanked you but secretly we have always been honored by your presence. May the Dragon god always rain down his blessings on you." Tears rolled down Spyro's face as he wrapped his own paws around Nestor's neck returning the hug.

"I don't think any words I say will be enough to express how proud I am that you and the other Elders think so highly of me. I promise you and the other Elders, Nestor, I will continue to do my best for as long as I live." Spyro said as he stepped back away from Nestor. Nestor handed Spyro a gold staff with a light gem shaped in the form of a 'S' in the hilt. Spyro grabbed the staff from Nestor's paw and held it in his left paw. "Thank you, Nestor." He said with a smile as he turned and walked out of Nestor's office. Nestor smiled as he watched Spyro walk away holding the staff.

"No, Spyro, I thank you and Flame for being the _sons_ I never had. I may have only been your foster father but I still am very proud of both you and your brother. Whatever the future holds I know both of you, with your friends standing loyally by your side, will handle it wisely with great courage and wisdom." Nestor whispered as tears rolled down his cheek. "I love both of you more then you ever will know, Spyro."

-------------------------------------------

Hunter looks at his old friend Jordan and said, "I am not ready to be king."

Jordan lookes at Hunter with a solemn expression on his face as he said, "Maybe not but it is your destiny. Your people need a leader and you must lead them. If not you then who?"

Hunter looked around the room at all his friends and then looked at Spyro as the young dragon walked up to him. Looking Hunter in the eye, Spyro smiled and said, "I know you will make the right decision, Hunter. Just listen to your heart and let it guide you to the right choice." Hunter dropped his head as tears started to fall from his eyes. Spyro used a single paw digit on his right paw to lift Hunter's head to look at him. "I believe in you, Hunter, because you have always been there when I needed you. You have always been a true friend and I know you will make your father proud by being good leader. Go on, buddy and face your destiny." Hunter nodded as he stepped forward turning back to look at Spyro with a smile.

"Thank you, Spyro." Hunter said as Bianca joined him and together, hand in hand, they walked forward into to claim Hunter's _true _destiny... together.

-------------------------------------------------------

Spyro and Flame hugged as Flame turned and walked away turning back to briefly look at Spyro with tears in his eyes as he sadly says, "Goodbye, brother." Jumping up into the air, Flame flaps his wings and flies off. As Flame flew off into the distance, Spyro stood silently on the hill as a soft breeze brushed his feathered wings which dropped low as a deep feeling of sadness gripped him...

"Good luck, Flame." He said as tears rolled down his cheek. "Anytime you decide to come back we will be waiting here to welcome you home. I will miss you, brother."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It can't be," Spyro said in shock as he knocks the hood off the top of the stranger's head revealing the face of...

-------------------------

Galen's black swirling eyes glowed omniously as he smiles and says, as Spyro and his friends stand in a semi-circle battle pose glaring at him with narrowed eyes, "The war games are over, Spyro. Now... heh heh... NOW the Chaos War begins...!"

Get ready because the future is coming soon...


	7. Chapter 7

Forgive me for not updating sooner but thanks to Hurricane Rita hitting my area and the damage and clean up that followed I was unable to update the series. Now, after a very long delay, I proudly welcome all of you back to Spyro: Dragon of Destiny. Here it is finally... Episode 7: The Dragon Rage SAGA: Part 4 of 4... It has been a long time coming but the series has resumed. **UPDATE: **This is a modified version of the recently posted episode 7. This version has a few new lines of dialogue and revised scene changes making the story a tad be understandable. Oh... and before I forget...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Blah blah blah... Let's get this show on the road because that is what you guys have been wanting me to do for a long time...

------------------------------------

**Reviews:**

**Venom:** I am constantly experimenting with different styles in this series. Don't worry, I will be cutting down on the recaps of past episodes starting with this brand new episode. The Acts system was initiated in this four part episode saga because it just became so long. This was originally planned to be a three parter not a four parter but as the story progressed it got longer. This is the end result of the extended season one. Yes, this is only the first season of a planned six or seven season saga. This is not counting the upcoming future based series spin-off: Vanguardian Heroes: Team Skyler which is set to debut here later this summer.

**Dragon482:** Thank you for the comment and your wish is my command. Here is the final part of the Dragon Rage saga and trust me this is one episode that will keep you guessing what will happen until the very end.

**BrandonLyNguyen:** I know what you probably thinking... What is going to happen to Ember? Well keep reading because things are about to become very interesting for her and the rest of the cast.

--------------------

The tv viewers turn on their tv sets and change the channel until they come to a familiar logo. The viewer smiles and the expression on their face screams 'finally the show is back on the air'. They tune into the show... As the show starts it shows... A sleeping Flame and Ember on the beach at Dragon Shores...

**The Viewer:** What the... HEY! WAKE UP YOU TWO!

**Flame:** In a minute, mom... Zzzz.

**Ember:** Don't bother me! Let me... Zzzz

The Viewer rolls his/her eyes and picks up a cellphone and dials the network. A few minutes later he/she hangs up with a very evil grin on his/her face as Elora walks on the screen. She clears her throat as she looks out at the audience...

**Elora: **Just one moment... Hey, Bianca would you mind?

**Bianca:** (Off screen) No problem, Elora. Two rudely awakened dragons coming up.

**Elora:** Have fun. (She smiles as she wakes off screen and watches Bianca conjour up a thunderstorm.) Oh, this is going to be so funny.

"What is going to be funny?" Is heard off screen as the camera pans to Bianca and Elora's position on Hunter's newly built deck. Elora and Bianca turn to see Hunter walking out of the door wearing a Hawaian-type shirt. Both girls look at each other and point Hunter in the direction of Flame and Elora. Hunter sees what is going on and laughs.

**Hunter:** I hate to tell you but the joke is on you, Elora. I hope you have your insurance policy paid because you do know how much Ember hates to have her naps interrupted. (Elora and Bianca both pale slightly at Hunter's comment as they realize the mistake they just made.)

**Both girls: **Oh boy! (They hear two angry roars and in the next few seconds the deck shakes with the footfalls of a soaking wet Ember and Flame as they walk onto the deck. As water drips off of Flame and Ember they both look at Elora and Bianca with narrowed eyes before sitting down calmly. Hunter brings them both dry towels. They both take them and thank him. Before Hunter leaves, Flame takes off his wet jacket and tossing it to Hunter to take inside to dry by the fire. Afterward, both dragons turned their full attention on Bianca and Elora.) Hi! (Flame and Ember look at each other and then back at the two girls. Flame reclines back in his chair and doesn't say anything, however Ember does...)

**Ember:** (Clearing her throat as she lays the now wet towel down on the table.) Don't 'hello me'! (Ember pauses and takes a deep breath to calm herself before continuing.) Okay, who turned on the waterworks? (Elora grinned and pointed at Bianca. Bianca looked at Elora with a

'You traitor! Hey, it was your idea' expression.) So, Bianca it was you.

**Bianca: **Hey! It wasn't my idea, Ember. Elora wanted me to... (That was about all Bianca could say before Elora gave a 'if you say anything else I will hurt you' look.) Never mind! (Ember looked back and forth between both girls before looking at Elora. Elora saw the look in Ember's eyes and paled even more.)

**Elora:** Come on, Ember, it wasn't my idea. It was the network. They wanted you to introduce today's new episode after the long hiatus the show went on due to our vacations. I got the call and found both of you were sleeping so I... (At that moment, Elora knew she had said too much because Ember balled her paws up into fists as she gave her a 'I am so going to hurt you' grin.

**Ember:** (Smoke starts billowing out of her nostrils as she advances on Elora. Before she gets to her however she turns to the screen with a smile.) **"Previously on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: The Dragon Rage SAGA: Part 3 of 4..." **(Then screen changes as the sound of Ember beating Elora like she stole something is heard in the background.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...I got him back, Artimas. That is all that counts." Cale said as he looked at Artimas and Milo. He then looked at the screen and saw that the Portal Jumper carrying Spyro and his friends had landed. Cale sighed and said, "Looks like the war continues on. Time for me to get invovled and see if I can make a difference. I will not sit idly by and let Spyro go thru what I had to go thru. If there is a way to save Spyro's brother from the dark rage brewing inside of him then I will help Spyro find it. This war must end... enough is enough!" Artimas nodded in agreement as he and Cale prepared themselves for the storm that was about to come.

- **Cale remembers his brother..., from the previous episode. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**"GREETINGS, I AM TALA OF THE VANGUARD GUARDIAN DRAGON CLAN. THIS PORTAL IS KNOWN AS THE DESTINY GATE." **Spyro and his friends looked at the swirling portal in surprise.

"So, Tala, does this gate lead to the ruins of Vanguard Command?" Spyro asked as he stepped forward and stood face to face with Tala. Tala nodded silently. "How do we gain entrance to the gate?"

**"YOU, DRAGON OF DESTINY, MUST FIRST FIND YOUR MISSING HALF. GO TO MIST VALLEY. YOUR OTHER HALF LIES IN WAIT THERE FOR YOU."** Tala said as a new portal pathway opened in the wall to the left of Spyro and his friends. Tala then looked over at Ember and the others before returning her attention to Spyro. **"ONCE YOU FIND YOUR OTHER HALF YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS MUST RETURN HERE. DON'T HESITATE OR YOU WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO PASS THROUGH THE GATE."** Spyro nodded silently and started to walk toward the other portal that would take them to Mist Valley. Right before Spyro reached the portal, Tala cleared her throat getting his attention.

"Yes, Tala, is there something else you want tell me?" Spyro asked. Tala's facial expression became one of sadness.

**"BE CAREFUL, YOUNG ONE, FOR THE ROAD AHEAD WILL BE A DIFFICULT ONE. BELIEVE IN YOURSELF AND IN YOUR FRIENDS AND YOU WILL FIND THE KEY TO UNLOCK THE FUTURE. BUT BE WARNED THAT THINGS ARE NOT ALWAYS AS THEY APPEAR AND SOMETIMES IN ORDER TO GAIN SOMETHING PRECIOUS WE MUST FIRST GIVE UP SOMETHING EQUALLY PRECIOUS. NOTHING IS GAINED WITHOUT A SACRIFICE OF SOMEKIND. WHEN THE TIME COMES, SPYRO, YOU WILL HAVE TO MAKE A CHOICE OF WHAT IS TRULY IMPORTANT TO YOU. SO LISTEN TO YOUR HEART AND MOST OF ALL LOOK WITHIN YOURSELF TO FIND WHAT YOU SEEK. GOOD LUCK."** After Tala said that her image vanished as the Destiny Gate shut down.

"Come on guys, let's get going." Hunter said as he jumped through the portal. Spyro and the others looked at each other, nodded and then jumped thru the portal. The portal closed behind them leaving an unseen cloaked figure behind watching everything with an expression of worry on his/her face.

"Be careful, Spyro." The cloaked figure said as he/she vanished into thin air.

**- Spyro and company meet Tala and recieve a very unsettling warning and prediction..., from previous episode**

----------------------------------------

"How do we know we can trust you after what has happened here?" Hunter asked as he pointed his wrist bow at the cloaked figure. "For all we know you could be in league with this Galen fellow."

"Prehaps my intentions need to be made clear." The stranger said as he/she nodded and raised a glowing staff into the air sending healing energies into Ember helping Amanda and Bianca to stablizer her. "Now, Hunter, son of Lord Kyle of the Willowbrook Kingdom Cheetah Clan, do you still doubt me?" Hunter's face took on a guarded expression that everyone noticed.

"Hunter..." Spyro said as he touched his friend's right shoulder. "How does this stranger know your name and background. I thought..." Hunter frowned and looked at Spyro and sighed as he shook his head before looking back at the stranger.

"I don't know how you know me, whoever you are, but I still don't trust you that mu..." Hunter said but Spyro interrupted him with a look that spoke volumes as he looked at Sparx who was speaking softly to him.

"Hunter, I don't care whoever this person maybe. Neither does Sparx. All that matters is that this person helped stablize both Ember and Lily. Do you honestly think that someone who was out to hurt us would help us out in anyway?" Spyro said in a tired hollow voice that surprised everyone. Spyro looked at the stranger and nodded his head in understanding. The cloaked stranger returned his nod and turned heading back toward the Destiny Gate.

"Follow me!" Said the cloaked figure. "I will show you the way to the Vanguardian Tower of Lore." Spyro looked at his friends and reached down taking the Shadow Dragon blade staff from Tobin. Hunter sighed and shook his head.

"Do you honestly think we can trust this one?" Hunter asked in a soft tone as he looked at Spyro. Spyro looked at Hunter and nodded as he attached the Shadow Dragon blade staff to the back of his white battle jacket.

"I don't think we have much of a choice in the matter. If we don't do something soon Ember will die." He said as he bent down in front of Bianca and Amanda and picked up Ember's motionless body up in his arms and walked after the cloaked figure.

No one said a word as they followed Spyro through the Destiny Gate to face whatever awaited them beyond...

Together...

**- Spyro and his friends face the unknown to try and save a dear friend..., from the previous episode**

**------------------------**

And now at long last the conclusion...

Present

Spyro ran as quickly behind the cloaked stranger as he could managed with Ember's body held tightly in his arms. Hunter and the others followed silently as they raced thru the multi-colored Destiny Gate portal. Soon they reached the exit to the portal on the other side. As they exited the portal they found themselves in a large corridor filled with debris and cracked mosiacs of battling dragons that lined the walls. Spyro and his friends looked around at the mosiacs and the debris that surrounded them.

"Man, this place is creepy." Hunter whispered as he looked around. Bianca grabbed onto Hunter's left arm and held it gently to keep herself moving forward because fear was starting to affect her and she wasn't the only one. Everyone was starting to feel a overwhelming sense of fear as they looked around expecting a trap or something else to jump out at them from the shadows of the wreckage. "Hey, Spyro..." Spyro kept walking

forward following their guide without stopping or looking back to acknowledge Hunter. Hunter frowned and decided to not say anything else because obviously Spyro had other things on his mind.

Hunter's assumptions about Spyro was totally correct as the purple dragon continued to walk silently forward following the cloaked stranger. Spyro's mind was so far away that nothing anyone would have said to him would have registered to him. Spyro glanced down at Ember in his arms and as he did his mind started flashing back to the past. He remembered all the times he and Ember had talked to each other. He had always usually ended up saying something stupid that made Ember mad._ Oh, Ember, I am so sorry for being such a total idoit when it came to how I treated you. I was so inconsiderate to you and yet you always looked past that and saw the good in me._ Tears started following out of his eyes. _I never saw the TRUE you..._ "I am so sorry, Ember." Spyro whispered drawing the attention of the stranger in front of him.

"You care about her, don't you, Spyro?" The stranger whispered without turning around to face him. Spyro, hearing the stanger, sighed.

"Yes, I do." The stranger secretly smiled as he/she heard Spyro admit to his hidden true feelings, but said nothing as Spyro continued to whisper. "I have known Ember for a long time and in all that time I have never once told her how much I truly respect her. I..." Spyro trailed off and said nothing else as the group continued to walk forward thru the long corridor.

Soon the path came to an end at a large raised circular platform. The cloaked stranger turned to face Spyro and his friends. "Step up onto the platform and you will be taken to your destination."

"Thank you for helping us even though you don't know us." Spyro said softly in a tone of voice that spoke deep volumes of how he was currently feeling. The cloaked stranger turned to face Spyro.

"But I do know each of you. I wish I could tell you how that is possible but I can't... not now! One day..., in the near future, I'll tell all of you, but not just yet. However, you don't need to thank me for assisting you, Dragon of Destiny. I am honored to assistance you and your friends in any way I possibly can. Have a safe journey and I hope that in the end you are able to find the inner peace you have long searched for." The stranger said as he/she bowed. Spyro glanced at the stranger in surprise as he/she started walking away from the group. The stranger halted as he/she passed by Hunter who cleared his throat and gave the stranger a narrow eyed look. The stranger turned and looked at the cheetah and said, with a sigh, "Yes, Hunter, I am fully aware I owe you some answers to the questions you asked earlier."

Folding his arms across his chest, Hunter said, calmly with a raised eyebrow, "That would be nice. That is of course if you don't mind _honoring_ me with some clear answers and not some mumbo jumbo nonsense that makes absolutely no sense at all?" The stranger nodded.

"I wouldn't mind answering all of your questions..." The stranger said.

Hunter smiled and said, interrupting the stranger, "Finally, I get some clear answers. Thank you." The stranger sighed .

"Excuse me, but I wasn't finished." Hunter's smile faded. "As I was saying I wouldn't mind answering all of your questions if I could however now isn't the time." The stranger said softly. Hunter's mouth fell open to say something but the stranger raised a white paw to silence him. "Please hold your tongue I wasn't finished... I can't give you _THE_ answers you want right now but in time I will tell you when we meet again. For now I will tell you that I simply know you, Hunter. I am sorry but that is all I can say for now. Farewell..." As soon as those words were spoken the cloaked stranger seemed to vanish right in front of them leaving the gathered group more confused then ever. Hunter just stared at the place where the stanger had just been standing a few seconds ago before he/she vanished and shook his head with a irritated look on his face.

"Gee, thanks for nothing!" Hunter yelled as he walked up onto the platform with all his friends. Bianca rubbed his left shoulder calming him. Hunter sighed and gave Bianca a 'thank you' glance before he said, "If wanted to be more confused I would have gone asked the professor to answer my questions." Hearing Blink clear his throat made Hunter look over at the mole who was giving him the 'evil eye'. "Sorry about that, Blink, I didn't mean any harm." That response seem to make Blink calm down as the platform started moving up carrying the group of friends to their destination...

Screen fades to black

--------------------------

_'DRAGON OF DESTINY...'_ Echoes twice before drum beats start in the back ground

_'SPYRO'_ A flame burns the logo into metal as it appears on the screen and then water is poured on the metal making it steam up and shatter like glass revealing different locations of the Dragon Realm, Avalar and the Forgotten Realm.

The New Song 'Moving on to a New Day' remixed version begins.

_'Moving on to a New Day,_

_Moving on to the future._

_No turning back._

_Anymore... Anymore _echoes once

Images doing a 24-like split screen of the sun rising showing a white jacket wearing Spyro and Ember sitting together looking up at the horizon with pictures of Hunter and Bianca sleeping in each other's arms on the beach at Dragon Shores. Elora is on Avalor training and pauses to look up at the rising sun with a smile. Sgt. Byrd with the Professor's help is tuning up his rocket pack while Sheila and Bentley talk and then pause as they look out the window of the professor's lab to watch the sun rising. Prince Lucas and Bandit glance up from their camp site at the rising sun. Bandit pours water onto the campfire. As the fire goes out smoke blacks out the screen briefly.

_'Yesterday is gone,_

_Stand up and face the future._

_With your head held high to the sky,_

_Nothing ever stays the same._

_Anymore... Anymore..._

Image of Flame and Spyro standing back to back as the screen goes into split screen mode. Flame is looking solemn with tears in his eyes while Spyro turns to face his brother and hugs him closing his eyes as tears fall from them and a gentle breeze blows around them both stirring up Spyro's white jacket and Flame's black jacket as their tears are carried away.

_As we move on to a new day,_

_Everything changes more and more,_

_And that's truth._

_Nothing stays the same._

_As we move on to a new day. _To a new day echoes

_All my troubles will fade away..._

Images of Reeco sitting at a monitor and looking bored at the display of Spyro and Flame hugging before he stands and turns it off and looks at a picture of his younger brother Cael with tears in his eyes. Ryua walks around the Citadel and goes out on the balcony to look at the moonlight with an sad smile expression on her face.

_I know it is not easy,_

_To move on to the future now._

_To let go of all that you are,_

_And become what you are destined to become,_

_No turning back, No turning back..._

Image of Flame roaring as Hunter and the others run away from rushing river. Flame dives in front of the large wave of water and begins to spin as his feathered wings glow red and he becomes a flaming tornado of fiery energy stopping the wave. As his friends make it to safety, Flame flies toward them and lands giving them a smile. From a distance Galen looks on with narrowed glowing black eyes.

_Moving on to a New Day,_

_Nobody said that it would be easy,_

_And I know it in my heart and soul._

_Know in my heart and soul._ echoes once

_That's the truth._

_You will see the truth..._

_Hold on.. _echeos once

Images of Ember and Spyro flying together in the moonlight. Hunter on Avalar helping his old childhood friends rebuild Willowbrook with Bianca using her magic to lift a large rock up to repair the palace. Once the rock is in the right place, Hunter uses his gauntlet bow to fire some fire bows to melt the rock in place. Jordan, Chrisitan and Crystal pat Hunter on the back as Bianca smiles and wipes the sweat from her brow. A stranger looks down at Hunter from on hill above. Hunter glances up and sees the stranger just he/she vanishes.

_But with my friends by my side we'll make it to,_

_To a new day._

_To a new day,_

_We will make it to a new day together,_

Images of Spyro and Flame with their mother and father celebrating with everyone. Artimas flies and lands as Milo crashes into Ember. Everyone laughs as Milo runs and Ember runs after him. Amanda smiles as she and Tobin sit together on a bench watching the party. Elora sits by herself as Spyro walks over to her and sits down giving her a smile as he gestures for her to join everyone else at the party. She smiles and together with Spyro join the party.

_As we all move on to a New Day,_

_We mustn't forget yesterday._

_All we lost and gained,_

_Has made us who we are today._

_As we move ahead,_

_To the future with hope in our hearts._

Final Image of Spyro and his friends, old and new, all standing in action poses against a Huge Dark Dragon that stands before them. Spyro's eyes turn gold as they charge at the dragon. White feathers fill the sky and float around spinning as the image of Spyro and all his friends appear on the screen freeze in a photo style as the final Drum beats sound and then stop.

_Dragon of Destiny moving on to a brand new day,_

_Spyro: Dragon of Destiny_

**Episode 7: Dragon Rage SAGA:**

**Part 4 of 4 - Colliding Destinies and Fates**

**ACT TWO:**

**PRELUDE TO BATTLE & LEGENDS REVEALED**

**Meanwhile**

Silvia and her sister Celeste sat at a round table waiting for Lord Silvermane. _Good grief,_ thought Silvia as she sat back in her chair, _how much longer is Silvermane going to make us wait for him to get here? _Silvia crossed her arms across her chest and looked over to her sister. Celeste sat quietly meditating. "Celeste is Silvermane coming or not?" She asked as she stood up and started pacing around the table impatiently. Celeste opened her eyes and sighed as she watched her impatient younger sister.

"Silvia, Silvermane is coming, so just be patient." Celeste said as she sat back in her chair and flexed her large silver feathered wings. At that moment the sound of large feathered wings could be heard in the secret meeting room as the large double doors opened allowing the entrance of two large silver cloaked figures into the room. Celeste smiled and stood up bowing in her flowing white robe to the regal lord of the Sky Gryphons. Lord Silvermane pulled back the hood on his cloak revealing his sharp yellow eagle beaked face which was creased in a smile as he returned her bow of respect with one of his own. "Welcome, Lord Silvermane, it is good to see you again after all these years."

Silvermane nodded and opened his cloak revealing his muscular lower lion body wearing a blue battle vest. "I agree, Celeste," Silvermane said in a deep rich voice. "I am truly honored to be in the presence of both of you. I have to admit that I was a tad bit surprise to hear that you guys needed us. My people have been in hiding for ages since the Dragon Clan Wars of the past." He said as he took a seat at the round table in front of Celeste. His companion remained standing drawing the attentions of both dragonesses.

"Lord Silvermane who is your traveling companion?" Silvia asked as she studied the cloaked figure. She could tell that Silvermane's companion was also a gryphon by glancing down at the muscular lion legs. Silvermane smiled and turned his head to nodded at the cloaked figure.

"Lady Silvia and Lady Celeste I would like to introduce you to my son, Prince Lucas Stormdancer. Son, I would like you to meet my Ladies Silvia and Celeste. Both of them have been my friends for years."

Silvia laughed and said, in a humor-filled voice, "We aren't _your_ ladies, handsome birdy. Why is it everytime we have met like this you have to say that." Silvermane chuckled as his son, Lucas removed his hood with two gold taloned, gold scaled paws.

"I see what you mean now, father." He said as his silver beaked face came into view of both Lady Silvia and Celeste. Both dragonesses gasped in surprise when they saw him. Prince Lucas was a very tall handsome young gryphon with black tiger stripe markings that covered his lower gold fur colored body. His white furred chest was muscular and very broad like his father's was and he wore a multi-colored light gem amulet around his muscular neck. As he took the cloak totally off his body, both sisters noticed that he also wore two rare gold light gem battle gauntlets on his arms. The gold light gems encrusted in both gauntlets glowed faintly in the meeting chamber light. Prince Lucas looked at both sisters and smiled as he respectfully bowed to both of them. "Both of you are as charming and as beautiful as my father said you were. It is truly a great honor to meet both of you. I understand that you contacted us because of a problem a certain dragon has been causing for both of you." Lucas said as he took a seat at the round table. Silvia looked at Celeste who nodded her head before looking back at Lucas.

"You are correct, Lucas. Unfortunately, it seems that Galen, one of my shadow dragons that you and your father know very well, has been up to his scheming ways again." She said with a frown. Lucas looked over at his father giving his sire an expression of anger as both male gryphons frowned. Silvermane stood up slowly and started pacing around the table. As he paced his angry expression changed to one of worry making him sigh.

"Silvia, if I may ask...?" Silvia nodded giving Silvermane permission to continue. "Why have you not taken care of Galen by now? He has always been a trouble maker and he will always continue to be one." Silvia sighed and looked sadly at Silvermane and his son.

"I have always asked myself that same question and I can't seem to come up with an answer that makes sense. Galen has been trouble for ages but I can't bring myself to kill him." Lucas sighed and sat back in his chair as a look of irritation appeared on his face.

"Forgive me, Lady Silvia, if this sounds a tad bit rude but not dealing with Galen is a bad idea. His power and scheming mind makes him extremely dangerous. He must be dealt with before he does something that endangers everyone. I am sorry but there is no other way." Silvia stood up and growled as her green eyes glowed and a thin trail of smoke rose from her nostrils for a minute before Celeste grabbed her arm getting her, as well as everyone elses, attention.

"How dare you tell me that I am wrong, hatchling. I have dealt with Galen many times and I will deal with him..." Silvia said but was stopped by Celeste gently rubbing her arm in a soothing manner.

"Calm down, sister." Celeste said softly. Silvia sighed, closed her eyes and slowly sat back down. Celeste sighed and said, "I apologize for my sister's behaviour, Prince Lucas, she tends to get upset when someone says she is not being a responsible leader of her clan." Silvia snorted and sat back in her seat with her arms folded over her scaled chest. Lucas nodded and smiled.

"Forgive me, Lady Silvia, I meant you no disrespect in any way, shape or form. I just thought that it was my responsiblity as a future leader of my own people to warn another leader of potential problems that one of her troublemaking subjects may cause to her rule if not dealt with properly. If I have offended you then I sincerely apologize." He said as he sat back in his chair. Silvia bowed her head in respect to the young gryphon prince and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Lucas, my sister is right about me getting upset at times. I understand perfectly what you are saying. I plan to deal with Galen very soon. I have just been letting him _think_ he is getting away with his plans. He will soon discover that the ground he has been walking on is actually ice and that it is melting under his feet." Everyone at the table nodded.

"Well I am glad to hear that," Silvermane said with a relieved expression on his face. "Now, I guess you are about to tell us about the _real_ reason you contacted us." He sat back in his chair as Celeste smiled and waved her clawed right paw in mid-air over the round table. The table lit up as a light gem powered holo-display appeared in the center of the round table. The pictures of a small group of young dragons appeared on the screen. Silvermane and Lucas both gasped in surprise as they looked at each young dragon. "So," Silvermane said, as both gryphons got over their initial shock at the revelation of a new generation of chosen. "I take it that these dragonlings are this generation's chosen warriors and protectors.

"Yes they are," Celeste said as they all continued to look at the pics in front of them. Lucas sat up in his chair and studied each picture very closely before his green eyes widened at the picture of the purple dragon. Silvermane noticed his son's expression.

"What is it, Lucas? The way you are looking at that dragon it seems you have seen him somewhere before." Lucas looked at his father and nodded. "Well, my son, who is he and when and where did you see him?"

"His name is Spyro and he and I met two years ago purely by accident. Father, remember that week when I went on border patrol duty to make sure no one found the entrance to our realm." Silvermane looked at his son and nodded. "Well, I was..." Lucas said as his memory of the past flashed before his eyes.

---------------------------------------------

Two Years Ago

_I was patroling around the Meadowlands looking for intruders and stumbled across a sleep purple dragon under the largest apple tree in the meadow. I shook him but he refused to wake up so I dragged him down to the river and tossed him. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did that work?" Silvermane asked as he sat back in his chair. Silvia and Celeste glanced at each other and rolled their eyes because they already knew the answer and it was a rather funny one too.

Lucas laughed and said, as he ran his paw through his mane in a manner that said that volumes to those gathered, "Oh yeah, dad, that definitely worked, but I will never again do something that stupid or potentially life threatening..."

---------------------------------------------------------

_The cold water woke Spyro up right away and made him jump out of the water. Once he was on the shore he looked at me and stood up dripping water off his scales and the robe he was wearing. He pulled the wet robe off and looked at it with a growl and as he did I swear his body started to steam as his body heat caused the water on his scales to evaporate at a rapid rate. Once he was dry he folded up the still wet robe and laid it on the ground. I was at that moment slowly backing away from him but I didn't get far because the next thing I knew he was behind me. I turned and looked him in the eye trembling a tad bit because everyone knows how dragons hate to have their sleep interrupted. I mean geez even I had heard the old saying about '_never disturb a sleeping dragon or you tend to end up regretting it.'_ Anyway, I held out my paw in friendly attempt to avoid the trouble I knew was coming. "Sorry about that... uh..."_

_He folded his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes before he unfolded them. I gazed at him because he was smller then me but that didn't matter much considering the fact that he was a dragon. Anyway, he gently pointed a single white clawed paw finger in my chest and said, in low calm tone of voice which suprised me, "I'm Spyro. I'm on vacation and you just..." He paused and it seem that calm disappeared into a poof of smoke as he grabbed the open chest jacket I was wearing at the time and picked me up over his shoulders. "Listen," He growled as he carried me over to the river, "I am a nice guy but I still tend to get cranky when someone INTERRUPTS MY SLEEP!" As soon as he said those words a thought ran thru my head. It said_, You are so screwed. _The funny thing is I usually never pay my thoughts any mind but considering the current situation at that moment I totally agreeed with what I was thinking. Spyro growled after he said that and tossed _ME_ into the river. As I hit the water I started sinking like a rock..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silvermane looked over at Celeste and Silvia and sighed. Lucas paused his story recount and looked at them. "WHAT IS THAT LOOK ALL ABOUT?" Silvermane started laughing and so did the two dragonesses.

"Let me guess," Silvia said as she continued to laugh, "the great and powerful young gryphon prince... never... learned... how... to... swim... ha ha!" Lucas blushed in embarrassment as his beak did its best interpretation of a sheepish grin.

"Uh... yeah, I am embarrassed to say that yes I never learned how to swim, but that was then and this is now so..." Lucas said but everyone continued to laugh making him sigh. Silvermane and Celeste noticed and stopped laughing while Silvia continued for little longer before Celeste tapped her and she noticed that Lucas was getting irritated.

"Sorry about that, Lucas," Silvia said as she sat back calmly in her chair, "please continue your story and we promise to try and not interrupt it again." Lucas smiled but he did roll his eyes as he continued..

---------------------------

_Anyway as I was saying... I started sinking like a stone. Spyro watched from the shore and yelled, "Don't ever do that again... uh... uh."_

_Between struggling to stay on the surface and gasping for air I yelled, "I am Lucas and I need some help."_

_Spyro looked at me and rolled his eyes. "What is wrong, Lucas. Don't tell me you can't swim?" As soon as he said that I started going down again._

_"I CAN SWIM BUT I TEND TO GET SICK IF I GET TOO WATERLOGGED..."_ _ Spyro groaned and just shook his head._

_"If you can't swim please just come out and say it." He said as started walking back over to the edge of the river._

---------------------------

Silvia cleared her throat and calmly said, "Sorry to interrupt you again but let me guess that now is about the time that you started crying like a little school girl. Am I right?"

"Heh heh, yeah that is about right..." Lucas said as he blushed. Silvia leaned forward on the table and grinned.

"That is what I thought..." She said as she fought hard to keep a straight face as she sat back in her chair. "Please continue..."

"As I was saying, I tried to deny I couldn't swim to preserve some of my dignity but considering the fact I was starting to sink faster and faster as my fur soaked in more and more water making me heavier and heavier I decided that surviving was more important then my dignity..."

---------------------

_I started crying like a little school girl and Spyro ran over and jumped into the river. Just as I was about to go down Spyro grabbed ahold of me and started dragging to the shore. As soon as I was on shore I heard laughter and looked over at Spyro who was laughing. "What... what... you think it is funny to throw someone into a river who can't swim." _

_Spyro stopped laughing but he kept a grin on his face as he stood up and looked down at me. "No, I don't think it is funny, Lucas, to throw someone who can't swim into a body of water. However, you did deserve it for doing what you did and you know I am right." He reached his left paw down and as I took it he pulled me to my feet._

_"Thank you for saving me, Spyro. I thought I was going to drown." I said as I offered my left paw to him again. He took it into his right paw and shook it._

_"No problem, Lucas, when you are me saving people in trouble sorta comes with the job description." He said casually as he sat down on the ground. I sat down next to him in the warm sunlight looking at him. _

_"What do you mean by that?" I asked. Spyro looked me in the eye and sighed._

_"Do you have time to hear the story of my life, Lucas?" He asked calmly._

_"Sure, I would like to know more about my new friend." I said with a grin. Spyro grinned and started telling me everything about himself. His trials... his problems... his friends and everything else. I sat there quietly and listened to him. As I did I realized just how truly lucky I was to be hearing the Dragon Guardian of the Realms himself tell me about himself. I admit I had heard about the Dragon Guardian of the Realms but I never knew what he or she looked like. My father had told me everything he knew about the dragon who went around the realms protecting the inhabitants and maintaining the delicate balance of order in the realms from the dark forces of those who wanted to caused them nothing but harm. I even remembered, as I sat there listening to him, the recent scary events that had happend a few years eariler._

_Three years earlier... dark gems had started showing up in our realm tainting everything and everyone that they came in contact with. No one knew the source of the dark gems or what to do about them. We all feared that soon our realm would be overrun by the dark tainting effects that the gems were causing, however the spreading dark gem threat suddenly halted and started to reverse until they disappeared all together. The taint was left behind but without the dark gems that taint gradual vanished and it wasn't long before the beauty of our home realm was restored. I asked my father about that later on and he said that he had heard from the armdillo tribe in the eastern realm that the Dragon Guardian and his allies had fought and stopped those who were responsible for spreading the taint of the dark gems to the other realms._

_I smiled as he finished his story and he returned the smile as he said, "Well..., that is my story. Thank you for listening." He stood up and so did I. He started to turn and walk away but I put my paw on his shoulder stopping him. I bowed to him as he took a slight step back confused by the gesture. "Why are you bowing to me. All I did was save your life. I don't think it is worth a bow."_

_"I am not merely thanking you for saving me but for what you did five years ago. This realm was almost destroyed when the dark gems started appearing here. If not for you and your brave friends I don't think my clan and I would still be around today. Thank you, Spyro."_

_"So you know who I am? Don't you, Lucas?" Spyro asked. I laughed and rubbed the back of my head with my right paw._

_"Not at first..." I said embarrassed. "I thought you were just a trespasser here to take my clan's food and cause trouble, but after you saved me and told me your life story I figured out you were the Guardian of the Realms. My father told me what he knew about the Guardian but I never knew that he was young like me and had problems like..."_

_"Everyone else," Spyro said finishing my sentence for me. He bent down and picked up his still wet robe. "Everyone has problems, Lucas, even me. I never expected at first that being who I am was going to be so hard. Protecting people from danger and preserving the peace isn't as easy it seems." I nodded._

_"Believe me, Spyro, when I say I do understand what you are saying. I am the future leader of my clan. I have tried to live my life and be a positive strong gryphon that my people can look up to, but at times I find myself wondering how long will it be before I screw up and do something stupid." Spyro nodded and dropped his head slightly._

_"Yeah, the weight of leadership is indeed a very heavy weight to bear. I may not be a leader myself but being the Guardian and trying to be ever vigilant is hard as well." He paused and gave me a look that spoke volumes to me. Even though he and I were both pretty close in age he seemed much older to me... much wiser._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wiser... Spyro!" Silvia said as really had to struggle to keep her face straight. "Child, I don't thik that is one word I would use for the Guardian." Lucas smiled and nodded.

"I know, Silvia, but I seriously think many people underestimate Spyro. He told me about himself remember and I am fully aware of his flaws of character but I am also aware that despite those flaws there is more to him then meets the eye." Silvia and Celeste looked at each other and then back at Lucas.

"Please continue, Lucas." Celeste said as she sat foward. Lucas nodded and continued...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Spyro said, "Let me give you some advice, Lucas, don't try and be a good leader only because that is what people expect you to be. Be a good leader because you want to be." He pointed at my heart and said, "People will always have high expectations of those who lead them but I have learned over time that it is not about them. It is about you... what you think about yourself and how you live your own life. You have a good heart, Lucas."_

_"How do you know? We just met not too long ago." I said. Spyro grinned and started walking away holding his robe in his paws. He turned and looked at me._

_"I just know, Lucas. You care about your people. You want them to be happy and safe. You already have the qualities to make a great leader. All you have to do is just stop being so hard on yourself and you'll be fine. Always remember to listen to your heart and I know you will do what is right. Take care."_

_"Wait!" I said but by then he was gone. I watched him fly off and smiled as I turned around headed back home. As I walked I thought about the good advice he had given me and told myself I'd always remember his words._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

Lucas smiled as he finished his story. "I haven't seen him since that day, but I will always be thankful for that chance meeting. He made me realize that I was trying to hard to be a good leader when I already was one. All I had to do was believe in myself and do my best to protect and lead others. As long as I did that I didn't need to try and be the future leader my people wanted... I could be the leader they needed... A leader with a good heart."

Everyone at the table stared at Lucas in surprise over what he had just said. Celeste smiled while Silvia just sat back in her chair with a dumbfounded expression on her face. Silvermane gave his son a glance of fatherly pride as Lucas sat back in his chair. "Well," Silvia said as she recovered from what Lucas had just said, "that was quite a story. I must admit I had my doubts about Spyro being a worthy of being chosen to be the Dragon of Destiny." She glanced over at Celeste who had sat back in her chair and calmly fold her arms in front of her chest. "Celeste... you chose wisely."

Celeste said calmly, "Of course I did, sis. However, I wasn't the one who first thought Spyro should be the one."

"What do you mean?" Silvia asked in surprise. Celeste grinned.

"Tala was the one who suggested I should chose Spyro and I am glad she did." Celeste said. As soon as she said that Tala came running into the chamber with Crystal in tow. As they arrived they attracted everyones' attention at the the round table. Celeste stood up as Tala and Crystal halted bowing to her. "What's wrong?"

"You need to come with us at once, Celeste. There is a very important matter that you most attend to." Crystal said sadly as tears started rolling down her cheek. Celeste looked around the table and sighed.

"It has happened hasn't it?" She asked sadly. Tala and Crystal both nodded. "Fine," she said before she turned to her sister, "Silvia its time for me to go." Silvia nodded sadly.

"I understand," She said as she glanced at Silvermane and Lucas, "I am afraid this meeting is over guys." Silvia stood up and started to follow her sister out of the chamber.

Lucas looked at his father and quickly stood up from the table. "Wait, what has happened? Please tell me." Silvia looked at Celeste and Celeste sighed.

"One of Spyro's close friends is about to die and I have to leave to prepare for what is about to happen." She said.

"Who is it?" Lucas asked. Silvia dropped her head.

"It is Ember..." As she said that it seemed as if time froze for everyone present. Lucas and Silvermane closed there eyes and dropped their heads while Celeste and Silvia quickly exitted the chamber with Tala and Crystal in the lead.

Silvermane looked over at his son and said, "So it has come to this." Lucas nodded sadly. "Lucas, I want you to leave at once for the Artisan Dragon Realm. Spyro will need all the help and comfort he can get from his friends." Silvermane stood up and started walking out of the chamber while Lucas sighed.

"Oh, Spyro, my friend, I am so sorry that this had to happen." He said as tears started falling from his eyes.

---------------------

At that very moment the platform arrived at its destination inside the Vanguadian Tower and Spyro and his friends stepped down. Just as they did, Ember's heart stopped beating and Spyro looked down at her. "Ember..." He shook her gently but got no response. He looked up and saw the open doorway at the end hall. He glanced back at his friends who noticed that he had a look of panic on his face.

"What's wrong, Spyro?" Hunter asked but Spyro didn't answer because he was already running toward the open doorway. "SPYRO!" Hunter yelled as he took off after his friend with everyone else in tow.

_No no no no_ ran through his thoughts as he entered the room and found three dragons talking. They stopped talking as they saw Spyro standing in the doorway holding Ember. Both dragons sighed sadly as one of them stood up and walked over to him. At that moment Hunter and the others showed up. Hunter growled and aimed his left arm crossbow at the strange old dragon.

"Who are you?" Hunter asked as he noticed that Spyro seem to just wonder forward toward the strange dragon. "Spyro, Spyro... stop you don't know..." At that moment Spyro handed Ember over to the stange dragon who gently took her and walked over to a bed laying her down gently. Hunter dropped his arm back by his side before walking over to Spyro. "Spyro..." he said softly as he put his paw on Spyro's shoulder. Spyro was shaking and that made Hunter frown. Bianca, Tobin, Blink and Elora all went over to check on Ember. Flame remained standing in the doorway sensing that something was horribly wrong. Hunter started rubbing Spyro's shoulder gently. "What's wrong, pal?" As soon as he asked that question Spyro turned and gave him a look that made Hunter back up a step. Flame saw Spyro's expression and so did the rest of his friends. The expression on Spyro's face was not his typical one. No it was one that was broken... shattered... empty and also at the same time one full of deep pain. In other words, it just didn't look right on Spyro's face. It was wrong... all wrong and as Hunter stepped toward Spyro again he knew he was seeing some new raw emotion and it disturbed him. He glanced over at Bianca and she shook her head. Hunter looked back at his sobbing friend as tears started falling from his eyes. Now he knew what was wrong and he didn't like it. Hunter tried to reach for his friend again but that is when Spyro snapped

Spyro growled and punch the nearby wall using all his strength to put a dent in its surface. That action shocked Hunter and all his friends. Artimas and his son just sighed and closed their eyes as tears started to gather in them.

Spyro started sobbing and hit the wall again and again. Hunter got worried and grabbed him. "STOP, SPYRO, BEFORE YOU..." Spyro turned and glared at his friend and Hunter noticed that Spyro's tear-filled eyes were shining gold. Spyro's whole body started glowing white as he raised his fist and started to aim it for Hunter when he just paused and dropped his arm back by his side. Hunter had back up when saw Spyro start glowing with energy. The one thought that ran through his mind was_ oh crap my friend is going to kill me. _Hunter closed his eyes prepared himself for the end but when the end did come he opened them and noticed that Spyro had halted his action. He was breathing hard and shaking "Buddy..."

Spyro dropped to his knees and covered his eyes with his paws as he cried, "No no no no! This can't be happening! Ember can't be dead. This can't be happening!" He kept repeating those same lines over and over again as his friends and brother stood where they were in complete shock unable to move or do anything for him. None of them had ever seen Spyro go so totally to pieces like that before and it scared them because each of them considered Spyro the leader of their group. He was always the strong one. He never let fear stop him from doing what must be done. He always fought the hardest and even when times got rough he always kept a smile or smug grin on his face. He was their rock and to watch as the strongest member of their group go to pieces in front of them was shocking and scary.

The strange dragon came over and grabbed Spyro. Hunter tried to stop him but Artimas shook his head. "Let Cale handle this, Hunter." Hunter nodded sadly as he walked over to join the rest of his friends gathered around Ember.

"Spyro, I am sorry but she is gone!" Spyro kept sobbing and screaming. The elder dragon slapped Spyro hard in the face snapping him out of his shock. "Spyro, Dragon of Destiny, snap out of it!" Spyro looked up into Dragon Elder Cale's eyes as he nodded slowly. Spyro slowly stood with help from Cale. "Spyro, I am sorry I had to hit you like that but you were..."

"I understand, Cale." Spyro said calmly... too calmly. Cale raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You are angry that I didn't try and do something to save her aren't you?" Cale asked softly.

Spyro said, as he looked up at Cale with gold eyes, "No, I am not angry with you. I am angry with myself. I was responsible for protecting Ember. Nestor and Sandra entrusted their only daugther's safety and life to me and I failed them."

"Listen to me, Spyro," Cale said, "it is your fault or anyone's fault. You did your best to protect her and everyone else. Ember didn't die for nothing. She died fighting to help you save your beloved brother."

"It still isn't fair." Spyro said. Cale nodded.

"No, it isn't fair, Spyro that you have to loss one friend just to save another. Nothing about this is fair but this is life." Cale said and as he said that Spyro looked at him as new tears fell from his eyes. "Spyro, Ember knew the risks and yet she came anyway. Flame maybe your brother but he also is Ember's best friend. She couldn't just turned a deaf ear to the cries for help from a friend. She made her choice and now you must complete the mission that all of you came here to do. You must save Flame. The taint of the dark gems is still present in Flame but he is fighting it. You and your friends are the only hope he has."

"I don't understand why you care so much." Spyro growled as he backed away from Cale. "It's not like he's your brother!" Cale sighed and dropped his head.

"No, he isn't my brother but he reminds of the brother I lost years ago." Spyro's anger faded as he looked at Cale.

"What happened?" Spyro asked.

"My brother was seduced by the dark power of the Fallen. I am sure you and Flame have already met Galen." Spyro and Flame's faces darken at the sound of that name as they nodded their heads. "Galen is one of seven agents that work for the Fallen."

"Who are the Fallen?" Spyro asked.

"The Fallen," Cale said, with a frown, "are a mystery. Some say that they are the ones responsible for causing most if not all the problems in the realms. I think they are a destablizing dark force, but I know that there is more to it then that. I do know that they are responsible for the existence of the dark gems. However, like I said before, not all of them are evil or tainted by darkness. Some walk the narrow line between the light and darkness."

"What role do we play in all of this." Flame asked as he walked over to stand next to Spyro.

"You and Spyro are considered to be mortal agents of both sides. You, Flame are the agent of chaos. The Fallen chose you by manipulating the Shadow Dragons to do their dirty work. Spyro is an agent of peace. He was chosen by the Ascendants to preserve the balance of the realms and maintain peace and order."

"So..." Spyro said with a frown, "Me and my brother are nothing more then puppets to these higher beings. So all that has happened. Everything was all because of a game. My friends were put in mortal danger all for a game... a pathetic game. So Ember..." Spyro caught himself as his eyes narrowed with anger. "Ember died all because of some stupid power game..!" As soon as Spyro said that he collapsed and so did Flame leaving everyone including Cale stunned.

"What the..." Hunter started to say as someone else spoke.

"They will be alright. Rest now and prepare for your real journey has only just begun." Hunter and everyone present fell to the floor right where they were standing fast asleep...

While they all slept, Spyro, Ember and Flame were somewhere else learning a few things that would serve them all well in what they were about to face.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Shining Star Palace of the Ascendants

Ember groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head with her left paw. Afterward she looked around and said, "That was definitely not a very pain free exprience. I wonder where I am? This doesn't look like the Dragon Realms or the Shadow Realm."

"That is because this realm isn't either of the ones you are familiar with, young one." Ember quickly jumped to her feet as she turned and looked back at the one who replied. Ember gasped at the sight of the white dragoness. "Welcome to the Ascendant Realm, Ember. Don't worry we will answer all your questions." She said as she noticed that two other dragons were standing next to her. The two other dragons walked toward Ember. Ember smiled as she noticed who it was.

"Spyro... Flame..!" She yelled as she hugged both of them. Spyro and Flame both grinned and then all three young dragons turned and looked at the silver winged dragoness. "Who are you?" Ember asked.

"My name is Celeste," Celeste said as she turned to Spyro, "and I believe I owe all three of you answers as to what is really going on, Spyro. That way you won't think that this is simply just a '_stupid game_'." As she said that her left eyebrow raised making Spyro's mouth fall open as he realized Celeste heard his previous comment.

"Sorry about that, Celeste," Spyro said embarrassed, "I meant no harm I was just angry that I..."

"You didn't fail anything, child," Celeste said. "What happened was not your fault or your brother's fault."

"But Ember died because of..." Spyro said as he dropped his head before turning to Ember. "I am so sorry I failed to protect you."

"What happened wasn't your fault, Spyro." She said as she hugged him. Spyro blushed. "I wanted to help you save Flame. It was my choice to come along." Celeste cleared her throat getting the three dragons' attention.

"Please, young ones, come with me. Time is very short and there is much I must tell you." Celeste said as she walked up a set of gold stairs. Spyro, Ember and Flame looked at each other and then followed Celeste up the gold stairs.

---------------------------------------------------

Nexxus Realm - The Dark Tower

Galen's eyes glowed as he walked down the corridor to the Crimson Guards main meeting chamber. As he finally arrived in the chamber he noticed that Megan was already present. The black Kitsune sat on the floor in a crosslegged position meditating. "Give it rest please, Megan. I don't think meditating is going to make much of a difference in our current situation."

Megan open one green eye and yawned. "Yeah, like your underhanded schemes have worked so far." She said with a grin. Galen rolled his eyes and sat down next to her. Glancing over at him, she said, "Galen, none of the other Crimson Guard members are coming today."

Galen sighed and said, "I know. I just wanted to talk to you about the plan." Megan sighed and stood up flexing her body and five tails before sitting down on the bench next to Galen.

"You know the plan. We discussed it enough times to do it in our sleep. Why on earth would you want to talk about that again." Galen blushed and opened his mouth to say what was on his mind but Megan pressed a single clawed finger of her right paw over his mouth. "Sorry, big boy, but you are not my type. Besides you are the leader of this group. I don't think dating between members would be a good idea." Galen sighed but understood that her heart already belonged to someone else.

"Oh well, I had to try. You are the only one on this team that I tend to get along with so I thought... Never mind. You are right a relationship between us would only get in the way of our jobs." Megan grinned.

"Exactly... I am glad we have an understanding." She said as she stood up and headed out of the chamber. "Don't forget the next meeting is next Monday." Galen waved and sighed.

"Ah, what's wrong boss, having woman problems?" Galen growled at the sound of the friendly teasing voice.

"Don't you things better to do then to bother me? Go away and leave me alone, Jordan." Galen growled as the shadows seem to melt away revealing a tall muscular black panther. The panther walked gracefully over to Galen with a smile on his face that started to drop at the sound of Galen's angry growl.

Jordan pouted as he adjusted the black metal buckles on his jacket and said, as he turned to leave, "You are no fun." Galen heard Jordan and it made a sadistic grin appeared on his face.

"Oh, Jordan, how would you like to go fetch something for me from your old home?" Galen said as a nasty plan formed in his mind. Jordan turned and looked at Galen narrowing his blue eyes.

"Why on earth would I even want to go back to that graveyard? Nothing remains there but ruins and sadness. Please send someone else." Jordan said with a tone of sadness and irritation in his voice as continued walking toward the door. Galen growled and glared at the panther.

"Don't give me that crap! I want you to go... besides I have a feeling you will find the peace you seek once you reach your destination."

"But, boss, it will take me two months to get there with the portal network to that location being all screwed up. I'll miss the Monday meeting if I leave now. You know how much I hate missing important meetings." Jordan said as he adjusted the metal daggers on his jacket. Galen grinned.

"Don't worry about it. We won't be discussing anything new. Besides you know the plan by heart already so there is no need for you to be present." Galen said. Jordan sighed.

"Very well, boss. I'll leave at once." Jordan said, bowing before turning to exit the meeting chamber.

-----------

Outside the chamber in the long corridor, Jordan ran into Megan who was leaning against the wall with closed eyes. Jordan smiled and leaned against the wall next to her. Megan open one green eye and looked at Jordan. "So you are going back after all."

Jordan sighed and ran his left paw through his head fur as he said, "Yeah, the boss wants me to go fetch something from the ruins." Megan growled as she pushed herself off the wall and spun around to face him.

"Don't go, Jordan, I have a bad feeling that you want come back this time." Megan said as she grabbed him in a hug. Jordan gently wrapped his strong arms around Megan..

"Don't worry, Megan, I'll be back. I always come back." He said. "Besides, I made a promise to you years ago that you and I would be mates. I don't intend to die and break my promise." He bent down and both of them kissed. Galen stood in the shadows watching the two lovers and knowing full well that Jordan was right about his annoying habit of always surviving. _The blasted black cat always seemed to survive somehow. However if my plan goes exactly like I want it to then he will not be coming back ever again._ The dark thought made Galen grin. Galen had no intention of letting Jordan live long enough to regain his lost memories. If Megan tried to get in the way then he would deal with vixen as well. As long as he succeed in his quest nothing else matter... no one else matter. Not even the members of his own team...

Jordan and Megan broke the kiss. "Take care of yourself out there, Jordan." Megan said as she back away from him with tears her eyes. Jordan gently touched her cheek as he smiled and nodded.

"I will, darling, and you hold down the fort here while I am gone." He said. Megan nodded and watched as he walked away. Once Jordan was out sight and hearing range Megan turned and looked Galen dead in the eye with narrowed eyes.

"He better come back alive from this crazy mission of yours for your sake or I promise you I will make you regret ever sending him." Megan said with a growl as she turned and walked away. Galen sighed and shook his head sadly.

"Looks like I am going to have to think of way to get of rid of you also, my dear. What a pity considering how well we have worked together over the years. Oh well, easy come easy go." He said as he turned into mist and vanished.

----------------------------------------------

Shining Star Palace of the Ascendants - Library of Ancient History

Spyro and Flame sat down quietly reading books on the history of the Shadow Dragons. Ember sat quietly next to Spyro as he read:

**"Shadow Warriors - Shadow Realm** - Solid Black dragons of powerful dark magic. They are strong and very skillful. They are capable of making very detailed battle plans and strategies and attack their enemies with little to no mercy."

"Nice description," Flame said as he fold his arms across his chest. "Reeco and his bunch matches it perfectly." Spyro nodded in agreement as he continued reading:

**"History -** This clan of once noble warriors was banished by the first elder dragons for their war-like, dominating ways when they became corrupted by dark gem energy. This clan tried to conquer the **Avalon Kingdom/Realm** aka the later renamed **Forgotten Realms** and failed thanks to the **Vanguard Guardians **and **Peace Keepers**. The** Vanguard Clan** was nearly wiped out during the **Dragon Clan War.** The remaining **Vanguard Clan **members decided to break the clan up and become members of the other remaining clans so they would survive. This saved the remaining members but resulted in the destruction of the the **Vanguard Guardian Clan**. The clan has become nothing more then a Peace Keeper legend. The **Peace Keepers** have continued their duty as the only remaining loyal protectors of the Dragon Clans. The **Shadow Dragons** have been banished to the Shadow Realms and thus aren't protecting the other clans anymore.The Peace Keeper and Vanguard Guardians are two Clans that were once very close and they still feel the lost even to this day."

Ember sighed and said, with narrowed eyes, "So the **Shadow Warriors** are also responsible for bringing the the evil Sorceress to the **Forgotten Realms **during the War. She was their ally until they betrayed her and sold her out. After the war ended, She got even by banishing all the Dragon Clans, that she could find, to the outer realms to die. This lead to the birth of your saga, Spyro. So all our troubles were because of the Shadow Dragons!" Ember growled.

Spyro glanced at Ember and said, "Calm down, Ember. I am not happy learning this fact either but it is the truth. Apparently..." He paused as Flame cleared his throat getting his attention. "Yeah, Flame, what is it?" Flame smiled and waved a large book in his face. Spyro took the book and glanced at it. "This looks interesting..."

"What is it, Spyro?" Ember asked as she laid her head on his shoulder to see the writting. "What the..."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Spyro said. Glancing up at his brother. "Nice choice, Flame." Flame smiled as Spyro started reading the book loud enough for Flame and Ember to hear.

"**Vanguard Guardians** - **Avalon Kingdom/Realm** - This Ancient Clan was considered to be the greatest and most elite warriors in the history of the Dragon Clans. Always distinguished from the other clans by being frequent Realm travelers, warriors and having an adventurous spirit. These dragons were allies and and some believe cousins to the **Peace Keepers Clan **due to their shared traits, their dedication to their duties as protectors and close family ties Many also claim they also possessed great elemental abilities and powers. No one knows for sure. Some legends say that many of the Dragon Kings and Queens came from Vanguard bloodlines but no one knows for sure if this is true or not. The clan was wiped out along with many of their historical records before the dragons were banished to what became the **Dragon Realms**. Despite this fact there are legends that say that the Vanguard Clan will one day be reborn to guide the other Clans into a new age of peace and prosperity for all." Spyro paused and dropped the book in shock. "No way."

"Spyro, whats wrong?" Ember asked but then she thought about what she had just heard and her mouth fell open. "Wow!"

Flame blinked once, twice and then said, "May I see?" Spyro handed over the book to Flame. Flame read the information:

**"History -** These Dragons were the first to find the **Shadow Realms**. The Realm was given the name **Avalon Kingdom/Realm **and in this realm they built a magical floating city powered by light gems and gave it the name **Vanguard Command.** They made the beautiful city their home base. **Vanguard Command** was a training, research and home base to many Vanguard dragons. This base served as not only headquarters for both **Vanguard** and **Peace Keepers **during the **Dragon Clan War** but home as well. When the war ended the remaining Vanguard decided to turn the VC over to the **Peace Keepers**. The name **Vanguard Command** was kept by the **Peace Keepers** as a way to honor their fallen brothers and sisters.

The one who made this decision was Cale, the young gold dragon leader of the **Vanguard Guardians**..." Flame trailed off as his eyes widen and he dropped the book. Spyro caught it while Flame sat down next to Spyro in shock.

"I don't believe it... Cale. That old dragon we just met in the Vanguardian Tower was the last leader of the Vanguard Guardian Clan. Do you know what this mean, Spyro?"

Spyro sighed and said, "Yeah, Flame I do. The answers I have long sought are within my reach now. All I have to do is ask Cale." Flame nodded in agreement. Spyro opened the book back up and continued reading where Flame had stopped:

"Who was Cale? No one knows what Cale looked like but many of the ancient Peace Keeper legends say that he was special. Also, according to legend, Cale survived along with the remaining members of his clan after the war. He became a dragon elder and was the leading dragon who was responsible for the banishing of the **Shadow Warriors** to the now lost ancient realm known as the **Nexxus**. Afterward, Elder Cale disappeared never to be seen again. It wasn't long afterward that the Sorceress got her revenge and banished the Clans to the outer and at the time hostile Outcast Realms to die. It wasn't long after the banishment that the Shadow Warriors attacked the VC with the intention of getting revenge for their banishment. The **Peace Keepers** reluctantly decided to abandon the base but before they left they crashed the floating base into the mountain range that became known as the **Skull Mountains**. The crash destroyed all portal access to the newly founded Dragon Realms and trapped the **Shadow Warriors** in the **Shadow Realm**. The **Peace Keepers** managed to take some of the Vanguard Clan records with them but not all of them. The rest were lost in the crash of **Vanguard Command**. At least that is what they think.

All that remains to the VC by the time of Spyro: Dragon of Destiny is known as either the **Tower Ruins,** **Tower of Lost Ages **or** The Vanguardian Tower of Lore and Knowledge**. The **Shadow Warriors** have been trying for ages to unlocked the secrets of these ancient **Vanguard Ruins** but fortunately they have been unsuccessful." As Spyro finished reading Celeste entered the library.

"Now you know, children." She said sadly as all three dragons looked up from the book at her. "History is full of tragedy and strife." Spyro stood up and sighed.

"There is a catch to all this isn't there?" He said. Celeste dropped her head. "That is why you showed us these books." Celeste looked Spyro in the eye.

"Your right, Spyro, there is a catch. Everything you have learned here you will forget when you wake back up in your mortal bodies." She said. Flame groaned.

"Why can't we keep the knowledge we learn here, Celeste?" Flame asked. Celeste opened her mouth to speak but Spyro beat her to the response.

"Because, Flame, this was all a lesson. Knowledge this important can never just be handed to you without working for it." Spyro stood up and handed the book to Celeste. "I understand why we were brought here. You wanted us to learn not to ask questions whoms answers we were not ready to accept. I am right aren't I?" Celeste took the book from Spyro.

"Yes, you are correct, Dragon of Destiny. I know you want to know the truth about the powers you and your brother possess but... the time has not yet come for you to know. You and Flame are not ready for the truth yet." Spyro dropped his head and closed his eyes.

"I understand. Come on Flame its time to go. See you around Ember. Take care." Spyro said softly as he walked out followed by Flame. Ember stood up and started to follow her friends but Celeste placed her paw on Ember's right shoulder and shook her head.

"No, Ember, you must remain here for the time being." She said. Ember sat back down and dropped her head.

"Why can't I go with them?" She asked even though she already knew.

"You are dead and they are not, Ember. If we send you back you will not be who you once were. All your memories and feelings will be different. You will be different. Still you must go back." Ember glanced at Celeste with a stunned expression.

"But Spyro died and he came back with all his memories intact. Why must I be the one to pay such a heavy price. I don't want to forget who I am, Celeste." Ember said as tears started falling from her eyes. Celeste wracked her brain for a solution and came up with a compromise.

"Ember, I can't promise you anything but there is a way send you back with your memories and personality partially intact." Ember looked at her in surprise.

"Tell me. Please tell me what I must do." Ember said. Celeste closed her eyes and dropped her head sadly. "Celeste, what's wrong?" Celeste looked at Ember.

"Ember, if you choose to do this then you will be like Spyro and Flame. You too will have to bear the wait of great power on your shoulders as the embodiment of the elements." Ember's mouth fell open in surprise as she thought about it. Celeste stood up and started to leave. "Chose very carefully, Ember because each choice has its on price you must pay." Ember nodded

"Celeste," Ember said softly, "I choose to bear the power." Celeste looked at her for a moment.

"Are you sure about this Ember because once you chose to walk down this path there is no turning back. You will be taking on the role of the Trinity Dragon of Elements. You will never again be the same dragon you are now. This is essentially a rebirth...

Ember stood up slowly and said, "Before I choose may I ask you a question. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to but I would like to know if you don't mind."

Celeste said, "Yes, young one, I will answer your question."

"Who is the current Trinity Dragon?" Ember asked. Celeste sighed sadly.

"There has never been a Trinity Dragon. Only one other Dragoness came close to being chosen but she was killed before she her time came." Celeste said.

"Celeste, by chosing this what role will I play in the grand scheme of the realms?" Ember asked.

Celeste smiled and said, "Ember, if choose this path then you will be the final piece to restoring the true balance of all the realms. I wish I could tell you more but you will have to discover the true answer on your own. So, Ember, what is your choice?"

Ember smiled and said, "I choose to do my part and help Spyro, Flame and my friends bring peace to the realms. I'll be the Trinity Dragon, Celeste. Send me back." Celeste smiled and placed her paws on Ember's shoulders.

"Close your eyes, child." Celeste said. Ember obeyed the order as Celeste started chanting. As Celeste chanted she glowed. As her chanting reached the end she said, "Good luck, child." She kissed Ember on the forehead. Ember sighed and fell backwards but she never hit the floor instead she fell down... down... and she kept falling until she arrived home. Celeste smiled as she turned and left the library. _She got her wish to return but when she wakes up in the morning she will realize the true gravity of her choice._

-----------------------------------------------------------

Vanguardian Tower - Next Morning

Cale walked into Ember's room to check on her body and found the bed empty. He looked around the bed and only found multi-colored feathers. "What the...? Hey Artimas where is Ember's body!"

Artimas yelled, from the enclosed balcony, "Um, Cale, I think you better come see this." Cale ran out to the enclosed balcony.

"What is wrong, Artimas?" Cale asked. Artimas pointed over to the other side of the balcony. Cale glanced over in the direction Artimas was pointing and saw... Ember... no this Ember had multi-colored feather wings and white scales that seem to glow. Cale whispered, "What is she doing?"

"Chanting." Artimas said. "Don't ask because I don't have an answer for this. Ember died yesterday and yet this morning I found her out here on the balcony meditating." At that moment she stop chanting, opened her now green eyes and looked over at both Artimas and Cale.

"I must go to the Dark Citadel right now! Spyro and the others are in great danger." She said as she stood up gracefully adjusting her wings as she walked passed Cale and Artimas who stood where they were staring at her in shock. She turned to them and sighed as she said, "Hey, snap out of it guys I am alive! How isn't important right now. What we must do right now is focus on what must be done now to help our friends! I can't do this alone so please help me." Cale and Artimas looked at each other then back at Ember who had folded her arms across her chest. "Well..."

"Wait a minute...! How do you know that Spyro and the others are in danger anyway?" Artimas asked. Ember sighed.

"I can't explain how I know... I just know." She said as she

"Okay, tell us what you need us to do." Artimas said. Ember smiled.

"Please tell me, Artimas... Cale all both of you know about the Dark Citadel." She said as she bent down and picked up a black bag.

Artimas glanced over at Cale as he raised his right eyebrow and said, "Ember, the Dark Citadel is a dangerous place to go even with a group of friends at your back. To attempt to infiltrate that place by yourself is pure suicide. You can't do this alone."

Opening the bag and pulling out a black battle jacket, Ember said, with a serious slightly irritated tone of voice as she slipped on the black battle jacket she had brought with her when she had made a trip back to the Portal Jumper for supplies."I never said I was going alone! Did I?"

"Ember..." Cale started but she cut him off.

"No, Cale, I am going. Either tell me what I need to know or not but that still doesn't change what I am about to do. I am going to use the Portal Jumper to get me inside that Citadel. And once I am in there I am going to rescue my friends. Now tell me what you know!" She said as her multi-colored feather wings turned totally red before fading to white.

"Okay, its obvious you have already made up your mind what you are going to do." Cale said as he reached into his open robe and pulled out glowing red gem. He gently placed the gem in her right paw. "Here you go."

Ember glanced at the gem and back at Cale with a smile as she slipped the gem into her right jacket pocket. "Thank you for your help."

Cale grinned and said, "Put that gem in the data reader inside the Portal Jumper. It will give you the info you require."

"Thank you, Cale and Artimas. Wish us luck." She said. "Now all I need is..." At that moment Milo strolled into room wearing a black battle vest. Artimas noticed.

"Milo... I don't think..." He started to say but Milo stopped him by gently placing the clawed finger of his right paw on Artimas's mouth.

"Don't worry, dad, I promise I'll be careful." Milo said with a smile as he hugged Artimas. "Take care... See you later!" With that said, Milo and Ember headed off together for the secret launch bay where Milo had moved the Portal Jumper to the night before.

Both Artimas and Cale watched from the enclosed glass balcony as the Jumper lifted off the ground from the underground launch bay platform. The Portal Jumper circled around the tower before turning and flying off in the direction hovering Dark Citadel. As the Jumper became a speck on the horizon, Cale turned to Artimas and said, "You do know that there is a very slim chance of success."

"You know that too, Cale and yet you still gave Ember that data crystal." Artimas said with a grin. Cale grinned.

"I have faith in both of them. I believe they will succeed." Cale said. "How about you, old friend. Do you believe?" Artimas nodded as he folded his arms over his chest.

"You don't even need to ask me. You know I believe they will succeed. But it never hurts to wish them luck." Artimas said. Cale nodded in agreement.

The End of the Rage...

But not the adventure...

To be Contnued...

---------------------

The Dragon Rage SAGA has ended but Spyro and his friends are still in the Shadow Realm. As Ember and Milo rush off to their rescue what will happen...? Will the rescue attempt be successful or will the attempt end in disaster. Find out next week.

Sorry, but there is no sneak peeks this time around. You will just have to wait till next week.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, the Dragon Rage SAGA ended rather strangely with the previous episode. Let me explain why... When I original was developing the outline for season one of this series the Dragon Rage SAGA was much longer. I didn't cap the length off because originally the first season was going to be little over 26 episodes long but all that changed as I started going back thru the first season outline. The journey to the Shadow Realm, Flame's conversion into the Dragon of Chaos and Ember's death and rebirth were all handed very differently. The problem is that all this took 13 of the 26 episodes to tell fully. Yep, You think you waited a long time for part four to be written think about how long it would have took if this saga was 13 parts long! I had to trim the fat and condense some of the episodes. Remember how long each episode is... The first 13 episodes were compacted down into 3 and half episodes. Then the Dragon Rage SAGA had to be trimmed and that was a real time consumming exercise but I got it done... Not as well as I wanted to but still I got it done.

The episodes got much longer and more detailed due to the condensing. Originally, the episodes were very short and the plotline was even more twisted. I rewrote most of storyline to try and not be so cruel. This saga originally had a very different ending instead of my new version of Ember and Milo rushing off to the rescue of Spyro and company. The original ending of this saga would have ended... Well, just read this episode and you will hopefully see a slight glimpse of the original intended direction of the now ended Dragon Rage SAGA. Since the Dragon Rage SAGA ended rather strangely consider this episode the part 5 that never was due to the rewrite. This episode will have a twist that is literally out of this world. The ending will be a tear jerker so have your tissue ready. Now that I have rambled on long enough I think it is time to get to todays episode... Here is Episode 8... Enjoy, oh before I forget...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Blah blah blah... Okay you guys get the point let's get this show on the road...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews:**

**BrandonLyNguyen:** No, Brandon, Ember isn't evil. Let me explain what is going on... In the previous episode, Ember died and was reborn as the Trinity Dragon. Her new appearance aka the green eyes, white scales and multi-colored feathered wings are a result of her rebirth. Spyro and Flame are the same way as Ember. Spyro because of his death and rebirth. Flame's change was due to the dark gem energy that was infused into him. Flame has feathered wings while Spyro's wings have yet to change to their permanent feathered state. Ember has the ability to change her wing color depending on her mood or when she uses her abilities. Like Flame, Ember's eye color has changed due to her change. Both Flame and Ember due to the way they recieved their powers will have a hard time turning them on and off mentally. Spyro seems to have both of them beat for the time being because he has some limited control over his physical changes. Spyro's changes such as his gold eyes and increased abilities are still developing and he will become much more powerful as the series progresses. Ember and Flame also will grow stronger as the series progresses. However, remember that Celeste said that Ember would wake up and come to realize the gravity of what her choice was going to be. Well trust me when I say that Ember is about to discover just what Celeste meant during the events of todays episode.  
--------------------------------------------------------------

Megan the kitsune flips through the air and lands gracefully in front of the screen. She smiles and says, before backflipping away and disappearing: **PREVIOUSLY ON SPYRO: DRAGON OF DESTINY: RISING DESTINY - **

At that very moment the platform arrived at its destination inside the Vanguadian Tower and Spyro and his friends stepped down. Just as they did, Ember's heart stopped beating and Spyro looked down at her. "Ember..." He shook her gently but got no response. He looked up and saw the open doorway at the end hall. He glanced back at his friends who noticed that he had a look of panic on his face.

"What's wrong, Spyro?" Hunter asked but Spyro didn't answer because he was already running toward the open doorway. "SPYRO!" Hunter yelled as he took off after his friend with everyone else in tow.

_No no no no_ ran through his thoughts as he entered the room and found three dragons talking. They stopped talking as they saw Spyro standing in the doorway holding Ember. Both dragons sighed sadly as one of them stood up and walked over to him. At that moment Hunter and the others showed up. Hunter growled and aimed his left arm crossbow at the strange old dragon.

"Who are you?" Hunter asked as he noticed that Spyro seem to just wonder forward toward the strange dragon. "Spyro, Spyro... stop you don't know..." At that moment Spyro handed Ember over to the stange dragon who gently took her and walked over to a bed laying her down gently. Hunter dropped his arm back by his side before walking over to Spyro. "Spyro..." he said softly as he put his paw on Spyro's shoulder. Spyro was shaking and that made Hunter frown. Bianca, Tobin, Blink and Elora all went over to check on Ember. Flame remained standing in the doorway sensing that something was horribly wrong. Hunter started rubbing Spyro's shoulder gently. "What's wrong, pal?" As soon as he asked that question Spyro turned and gave him a look that made Hunter back up a step. Flame saw Spyro's expression and so did the rest of his friends. The expression on Spyro's face was not his typical one. No it was one that was broken... shattered... empty and also at the same time one full of deep pain. In other words, it just didn't look right on Spyro's face. It was wrong... all wrong and as Hunter stepped toward Spyro again he knew he was seeing some new raw emotion and it disturbed him. He glanced over at Bianca and she shook her head. Hunter looked back at his sobbing friend as tears started falling from his eyes. Now he knew what was wrong and he didn't like it. Hunter tried to reach for his friend again but that is when Spyro snapped

Spyro growled and punch the nearby wall using all his strength to put a dent in its surface. That action shocked Hunter and all his friends. Artimas and his son just sighed and closed their eyes as tears started to gather in them.

Spyro started sobbing and hit the wall again and again. Hunter got worried and grabbed him. "STOP, SPYRO, BEFORE YOU..." Spyro turned and glared at his friend and Hunter noticed that Spyro's tear-filled eyes were shining gold. Spyro's whole body started glowing white as he raised his fist and started to aim it for Hunter when he just paused and dropped his arm back by his side. Hunter had back up when saw Spyro start glowing with energy. The one thought that ran through his mind was_ oh crap my friend is going to kill me. _Hunter closed his eyes prepared himself for the end but when the end did come he opened them and noticed that Spyro had halted his action. He was breathing hard and shaking "Buddy..."

Spyro dropped to his knees and covered his eyes with his paws as he cried. "No no no no! This can't be happening! Ember can't be dead. This can't be happening!" He kept repeating those same lines over and over again as his friends and brother stood where they were in complete shock unable to move or do anything for him. None of them had ever seen Spyro go so totally to pieces like that before and it scared them because each of them considered Spyro the leader of their group. He was always the strong one. He never let fear stop him from doing what must be done. He always fought the hardest and even when times got rough he always kept a smile or smug grin on his face. He was their rock and to watch as the strongest member of thier group go to pieces in front of them was shocking and scary.

The strange dragon came over and grabbed Spyro. Hunter tried to stop him but Artimas shook his head. "Let Cale handle this, Hunter." Hunter nodded sadly as he walked over to join the rest of his friends gathered around Ember.

"Spyro, I am sorry but she is gone!" Spyro kept sobbing and screaming. The elder dragon slapped Spyro hard in the face snapping him out of his shock. "Spyro, Dragon of Destiny, snap out of it!" Spyro looked up into Dragon Elder Cale's eyes as he nodded slowly. Spyro slowly stood with help from Cale. "Spyro, I am sorry I had to hit you like that but you were..."

"I understand, Cale." Spyro said calmly... too calmly. Cale raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You are angry that I didn't try and do something to save her aren't you?" Cale asked softly.

Spyro said, as he looked up at Cale with gold eyes, "No, I am not angry with you. I am angry with myself. I was responsible for protecting Ember. Nestor and Sandra entrusted their only daugther's safety and life to me and I failed them."

"Listen to me, Spyro," Cale said, "it is your fault or anyone's fault. You did your best to protect her and everyone else. Ember didn't die for nothing. She died fighting to help you save your beloved brother."

"It still isn't fair." Spyro said. Cale nodded.

"No, it isn't fair, Spyro that you have to loss one friend just to save another. Nothing about this is fair but this is life." Cale said and as he said that Spyro looked at him as new tears fell from his eyes. "Spyro, Ember knew the risks and yet she came anyway. Flame maybe your brother but he also is Ember's best friend. She couldn't just turned a deaf ear to the cries for help from a friend. She made her choice and now you must complete the mission that all of you came here to do. You must save Flame. The taint of the dark gems is still present in Flame but he is fighting it. You and your friends are the only hope he has."

"I don't understand why you care so much." Spyro growled as he backed away from Cale. "It's not like he's your brother!" Cale sighed and dropped his head.

"No, he isn't my brother but he reminds of the brother I lost years ago." Spyro's anger faded as he looked at Cale.

"What happened?" Spyro asked.

"My brother was seduced by the dark power of the Fallen. I am sure you and Flame have already met Galen." Spyro and Flame's faces darken at the sound of that name as they nodded their heads. "Galen is one of seven agents that work for the Fallen."

"Who are the Fallen?" Spyro asked.

"The Fallen," Cale said, with a frown, "are a mystery. Some say that they are the ones responsible for causing most if not all the problems in the realms. I think they are a destablizing dark force, but I know that there is more to it then that. I do know that they are responsible for the existence of the dark gems. However, like I said before, not all of them are evil or tainted by darkness. Some walk the narrow line between the light and darkness."

"What role do we play in all of this." Flame asked as he walked over to stand next to Spyro.

"You and Spyro are considered to be mortal agents of both sides. You, Flame are the agent of chaos. The Fallen chose you by manipulating the Shadow Dragons to do their dirty work. Spyro is an agent of peace. He was chosen by the Ascendants to preserve the balance of the realms and maintain peace and order."

"So..." Spyro said with a frown, "Me and my brother are nothing more then puppets to these higher beings. So all that has happened. Everything was all because of a game. My friends were put in mortal danger all for a game... a pathetic game. So Ember..." Spyro caught himself as his eyes narrowed with anger. "Ember died all because of some stupid power game..!" As soon as Spyro said that he collapsed and so did Flame leaving everyone including Cale stunned.

"What the..." Hunter started to say as someone else spoke.

"They will be alright. Rest now and prepare for your real journey has only just begun." Hunter and everyone present fell to the floor right where they were standing fast asleep...  
-----------------------------------------

Outside the chamber in the long corridor, Jordan ran into Megan who was leaning against the wall with closed eyes. Jordan smiled and leaned against the wall next to her. Megan open one green eye and looked at Jordan. "So you are going back after all."

Jordan sighed and ran his left paw through his head fur as he said, "Yeah, the boss wants me to go fetch something from the ruins." Megan growled as she pushed herself off the wall and spun around to face him.

"Don't go, Jordan, I have a bad feeling that you want come back this time." Megan said as she grabbed him in a hug. Jordan gently wrapped his strong arms around Megan..

"Don't worry, Megan, I'll be back. I always come back." He said. "Besides, I made a promise to you years ago that you and I would be mates. I don't intend to die and break my promise." He bent down and both of them kissed. Galen stood in the shadows watching the two lovers and knowing full well that Jordan was right about his annoying habit of always surviving. _The blasted black cat always seemed to survive somehow. However if my plan goes exactly like I want it to then he will not be coming back ever again._ The dark thought made Galen grin. Galen had no intention of letting Jordan live long enough to regain his lost memories. If Megan tried to get in the way then he would deal with vixen as well. As long as he succeed in his quest nothing else matter... no one else matter. Not even the members of his own team...

Jordan and Megan broke the kiss. "Take care of yourself out there, Jordan." Megan said as she back away from him with tears her eyes. Jordan gently touched her cheek as he smiled and nodded.

"I will, darling, and you hold down the fort here while I am gone." He said. Megan nodded and watched as he walked away. Once Jordan was out sight and hearing range Megan turned and looked Galen dead in the eye with narrowed eyes.

"He better come back alive from this crazy mission of yours for your sake or I promise you I will make you regret ever sending him." Megan said with a growl as she turned and walked away. Galen sighed and shook his head sadly.

"Looks like I am going to have to think of way to get of rid of you also, my dear. What a pity considering how well we have worked together over the years. Oh well, easy come easy go." He said as he turned into mist and vanished.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spyro and Flame sat down quietly reading books on the history of the Shadow Dragons. Ember sat quietly next to Spyro as he read:

**"Shadow Warriors - Shadow Realm** - Solid Black dragons of powerful dark magic. They are strong and very skillful. They are capable of making very detailed battle plans and strategies and attack their enemies with little to no mercy."

"Nice description," Flame said as he fold his arms across his chest. "Reeco and his bunch matches it perfectly." Spyro nodded in agreement as he continued reading:

**"History -** This clan of once noble warriors was banished by the first elder dragons for their war-like, dominating ways when they became corrupted by dark gem energy. This clan tried to conquer the **Avalon Kingdom/Realm** aka the later renamed **Forgotten Realms** and failed thanks to the **Vanguard Guardians **and **Peace Keepers**. The** Vanguard Clan** was nearly wiped out during the **Dragon Clan War.** The remaining **Vanguard Clan **members decided to break the clan up and become members of the other remaining clans so they would survive. This saved the remaining members but resulted in the destruction of the the **Vanguard Guardian Clan**. The clan has become nothing more then a Peace Keeper legend. The **Peace Keepers** have continued their duty as the only remaining loyal protectors of the Dragon Clans. The **Shadow Dragons** have been banished to the Shadow Realms and thus aren't protecting the other clans anymore.The Peace Keeper and Vanguard Guardians are two Clans that were once very close and they still feel the lost even to this day."

Ember sighed and said, with narrowed eyes, "So the **Shadow Warriors** are also responsible for bringing the the evil Sorceress to the **Forgotten Realms **during the War. She was their ally until they betrayed her and sold her out. After the war ended, She got even by banishing all the Dragon Clans, that she could find, to the outer realms to die. This lead to the birth of your saga, Spyro. So all our troubles were because of the Shadow Dragons!" Ember growled.

Spyro glanced at Ember and said, "Calm down, Ember. I am not happy learning this fact either but it is the truth. Apparently..." He paused as Flame cleared his throat getting his attention. "Yeah, Flame, what is it?" Flame smiled and waved a large book in his face. Spyro took the book and glanced at it. "This looks interesting..."

"What is it, Spyro?" Ember asked as she laid her head on his shoulder to see the writting. "What the..."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Spyro said. Glancing up at his brother. "Nice choice, Flame." Flame smiled as Spyro started reading the book loud enough for Flame and Ember to hear.

"**Vanguard Guardians** - **Avalon Kingdom/Realm** - This Ancient Clan was considered to be the greatest and most elite warriors in the history of the Dragon Clans. Always distinguished from the other clans by being frequent Realm travelers, warriors and having an adventurous spirit. These dragons were allies and and some believe cousins to the **Peace Keepers Clan **due to their shared traits, their dedication to their duties as protectors and close family ties Many also claim they also possessed great elemental abilities and powers. No one knows for sure. Some legends say that many of the Dragon Kings and Queens came from Vanguard bloodlines but no one knows for sure if this is true or not. The clan was wiped out along with many of their historical records before the dragons were banished to what became the **Dragon Realms**. Despite this fact there are legends that say that the Vanguard Clan will one day be reborn to guide the other Clans into a new age of peace and prosperity for all." Spyro paused and dropped the book in shock. "No way."

"Spyro, whats wrong?" Ember asked but then she thought about what she had just heard and her mouth fell open. "Wow!"

Flame blinked once, twice and then said, "May I see?" Spyro handed over the book to Flame. Flame read the information:

**"History -** These Dragons were the first to find the **Shadow Realms**. The Realm was given the name **Avalon Kingdom/Realm **and in this realm they built a magical floating city powered by light gems and gave it the name **Vanguard Command.** They made the beautiful city their home base. **Vanguard Command** was a training, research and home base to many Vanguard dragons. This base served as not only headquarters for both **Vanguard** and **Peace Keepers **during the **Dragon Clan War** but home as well. When the war ended the remaining Vanguard decided to turn the VC over to the **Peace Keepers**. The name **Vanguard Command** was kept by the **Peace Keepers** as a way to honor their fallen brothers and sisters.

The one who made this decision was Cale, the young gold dragon leader of the **Vanguard Guardians**..." Flame trailed off as his eyes widen and he dropped the book. Spyro caught it while Flame sat down next to Spyro in shock.

"I don't believe it... Cale. That old dragon we just met in the Vanguardian Tower was the last leader of the Vanguard Guardian Clan. Do you know what this mean, Spyro?"

Spyro sighed and said, "Yeah, Flame I do. The answers I have long sought are within my reach now. All I have to do is ask Cale." Flame nodded in agreement. Spyro opened the book back up and continued reading where Flame had stopped:

"Who was Cale? No one knows what Cale looked like but many of the ancient Peace Keeper legends say that he was special. Also, according to legend, Cale survived along with the remaining members of his clan after the war. He became a dragon elder and was the leading dragon who was responsible for the banishing of the **Shadow Warriors** to the now lost ancient realm known as the **Nexxus**. Afterward, Elder Cale disappeared never to be seen again. It wasn't long afterward that the Sorceress got her revenge and banished the Clans to the outer and at the time hostile Outcast Realms to die. It wasn't long after the banishment that the Shadow Warriors attacked the VC with the intention of getting revenge for their banishment. The **Peace Keepers** reluctantly decided to abandon the base but before they left they crashed the floating base into the mountain range that became known as the **Skull Mountains**. The crash destroyed all portal access to the newly founded Dragon Realms and trapped the **Shadow Warriors** in the **Shadow Realm**. The **Peace Keepers** managed to take some of the Vanguard Clan records with them but not all of them. The rest were lost in the crash of **Vanguard Command**. At least that is what they think.

All that remains to the VC by this time is known as either the **Tower Ruins,** **Tower of Lost Ages **or** The Vanguardian Tower of Lore and Knowledge**. The **Shadow Warriors** have been trying for ages to unlocked the secrets of these ancient **Vanguard Ruins** but fortunately they have been unsuccessful." As Spyro finished reading Celeste entered the library.

"Now you know, children." She said sadly as all three dragons looked up from the book at her. "History is full of tragedy and strife." Spyro stood up and sighed.

"There is a catch to all this isn't there?" He said. Celeste dropped her head. "That is why you showed us these books." Celeste looked Spyro in the eye.

"Your right, Spyro, there is a catch. Everything you have learned here you will forget when you wake back up in your mortal bodies." She said. Flame groaned.

"Why can't we keep the knowledge we learn here, Celeste?" Flame asked. Celeste opened her mouth to speak but Spyro beat her to the response.

"Because, Flame, this was all a lesson. Knowledge this important can never just be handed to you without working for it." Spyro stood up and handed the book to Celeste. "I understand why we were brought here. You wanted us to learn not to ask questions whoms answers we were not ready to accept. I am right aren't I?" Celeste took the book from Spyro.

"Yes, you are correct, Dragon of Destiny. I know you want to know the truth about the powers you and your brother possess but... the time has not yet come for you to know. You and Flame are not ready for the truth yet." Spyro dropped his head and closed his eyes.

"I understand. Come on Flame its time to go. See you around Ember. Take care." Spyro said softly as he walked out followed by Flame. Ember stood up and started to follow her friends but Celeste placed her paw on Ember's right shoulder and shook her head.

"No, Ember, you must remain here for the time being." She said. Ember sat back down and dropped her head.

"Why can't I go with them?" She asked even though she already knew.

"You are dead and they are not, Ember. If we send you back you will not be who you once were. All your memories and feelings will be different. You will be different. Still you must go back." Ember glanced at Celeste with a stunned expression.

"But Spyro died and he came back with all his memories intact. Why must I be the one to pay such a heavy price. I don't want to forget who I am, Celeste." Ember said as tears started falling from her eyes. Celeste wracked her brain for a solution and came up with a compromise.

"Ember, I can't promise you anything but there is a way send you back with your memories and personality partially intact." Ember looked at her in surprise.

"Tell me. Please tell me what I must do." Ember said. Celeste closed her eyes and dropped her head sadly. "Celeste, what's wrong?" Celeste looked at Ember.

"Ember, if you choose to do this then you will be like Spyro and Flame. You too will have to bear the wait of great power on your shoulders as the embodiment of the elements." Ember's mouth fell open in surprise as she thought about it. Celeste stood up and started to leave. "Chose very carefully, Ember because each choice has its on price you must pay." Ember nodded

"Celeste," Ember said softly, "I choose to bear the power." Celeste looked at her for a moment.

"Are you sure about this Ember because once you chose to walk down this path there is no turning back. You will be taking on the role of the Trinity Dragon of Elements. You will never again be the same dragon you are now. This is essentially a rebirth...

Ember stood up slowly and said, "Before I choose may I ask you a question. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to but I would like to know if you don't mind."

Celeste said, "Yes, young one, I will answer your question."

"Who is the current Trinity Dragon?" Ember asked. Celeste sighed sadly.

"There has never been a Trinity Dragon. Only one other Dragoness came close to being chosen but she was killed before her time came." Celeste said.

"Celeste, by chosing this what role will I play in the grand scheme of the realms?" Ember asked.

Celeste smiled and said, "Ember, if choose this path then you will be the final piece to restoring the true balance of all the realms. I wish I could tell you more but you will have to discover the true answer on your own. So, Ember, what is your choice?"

Ember smiled and said, "I choose to do my part and help Spyro, Flame and my friends bring peace to the realms. I'll be the Trinity Dragon, Celeste. Send me back." Celeste smiled and placed her paws on Ember's shoulders.

"Close your eyes, child." Celeste said. Ember obeyed the order as Celeste started chanting. As Celeste chanted she glowed. As her chanting reached the end she said, "Good luck, child." She kissed Ember on the forehead. Ember sighed and fell backwards but she never hit the floor instead she fell down... down... and she kept falling until she arrived home. Celeste smiled as she turned and left the library. _She got her wish to return but when she wakes up in the morning she will realize the true gravity of her choice._  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Rising Destiny continues...

**Underground Vanguard Time Core Facility**

Skyler and his team sit around a table talking with Ryua. They had been discussing what to do since the night before. None of them had been able to come to a decision. However that quickly changed as they had watched Ember and Milo leave for the Dark Citadel.

"I think that you guys should report in with Ember and tell her what she already knows. Let her and Spyro decide what you guys should do." Ryua said as she gave each Team Skyler member a serious glance.

Skyler stood up and said, "I am sorry, Ryua, but we have to go assist Ember and Milo with their rescue mission. If we don't I don't think it will succeed." Skyler's team mates all nodded in agreement while Ryua sat back in her chair with sigh.

"Very well, go right ahead do what you want to do but don't screw up. The timeline must be preserved or else you know what will happened." She said with a frown. Skyler nodded and headed for the lift platform. His team followed after him leaving Ryua with a worried expression oh her face. As Skyler and his team exited the facility, Ryua stood up and walked over to the monitor to watch them take off. "Good luck, Skyler."  
---------------------------------

**Meanwhile**

Ember and Milo, using the newly installed steath mode landed in the lower Jumper bay. As the silent light gem-powered engine turned off, Ember opened the door and stepped out with Milo following. As the two dragons looked around they sighed. "Ember, I still can't believe that this Citadel has the same layout plans as Vanguard Command had when it still existed." Milo whispered as they walked out of the bay and into a large lit corridor that curved around and went up at a steep slope.

"Milo, we should be at the entrance to the dungeon soon enough." Ember whispered. Milo nodded and followed her. Soon both of them arrived at entrance to the dungeon. Ember looked around and frowned as a bad feeling started to roll through her gut. _Something is wrong. Me and Milo should have encountered some sort of resistance by now unless..._ Ember quickly grabbed Milo and pulled him down just bladed Shadow Dragon staff slashed through the spot where Milo's head had just been. Milo looked at Ember and frowned.

"Oh crap..." He said as another bladed staff slashed at him. He ducked and looked over at Ember and noticed that another blade was flying in her direction. "Ember, look..." Ember caught the blade with her right paw and spun it over her head bring it to rest in the floor. Milo cleared his throat as he made his way over to her. "Nevermind." He said as all of sudden four Shadow Dragons seem to come out of no where. Ember growled while Milo jumped into battle stance. "I knew something wasn't right here. This isn't going as we planned at all."

Ember growled as she clutched the battle staff in her right paw. "No kidding with you there, Milo."

"I was so hopping that we wouldn't have to fight. Unfortunately, it looks like we are going to have to if we hope to have any chance in rescuing Spyro and the others." Milo said. At that both of them heard a very familiar female voice laughing. Milo and Ember turned to the sound of the voice with a frown on both of their faces. Ryua smiled at both of them as her body grew larger overshadowing both dragons.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about rescuing your pathetic friends, fools, because you are..." At that moment a spinning ball hit Ryua upside the head knocking her back into and through the closed dungeon door which caved from her increased size and weight. Milo and Ember blinked in surprise as they both wondered what just happened. At that moment, the other four Shadow Dragons behind them swung their battle staffs at them. Ember and Milo spun around just as the blades on all four staffs collided with... metal..."

"Go and rescue your friends while me and my friend handle these four, Ember." Said the deep voice of large winged cat-like creature wearing metal battle armor.

"Who are you?" Ember asked as she looked at the back of the large winged cat. "How do you know my name?" The large winged cat turned his head revealing a silver beak instead of a normal cat muzzle. _A gryphon! He's a gryphon! _ Ember thought as the gryphon's beak turned up in a smile.

"I am Lucas. Your friend Spyro told me about you and the others when he and I met a few years ago, Ember." He said as he ducked another blade swing and raised his right gauntlet covered arm into the air. The gauntlet started glowing with white light gem energy. After the gauntlet had charged enough Lucas swung his right around in the direction of another Shadow Dragon releasing a powerful beam of light gem energy at him. The Shadow Dragon scream as the beam hit him and sent him flying backward through the air and into one of his just arrived friends who went crashing through the corridor wall with him. Lucas sighed and turned back to Ember and Milo. He said with a smile, as he looked at Ember, "I thought you had died."

"I did but one of the Ascendants revived me..." Ember said before she noticed that another Shadow Dragon had shown up behind Lucas. "Get down!" She yelled pushed Lucas down just as bladed staff flew at him barely missing his head. Ember growled and using much of her strength tossed the battle blade staff she had in her right paw toward one of the Shadow Dragons that had tried to sneak up on them. The blade hit the Shadow Dragon in the shoulder going in half-way making him roar out in pain and fall to the floor grasping his shoulder in pain. Ember helped Lucas back to his feet. "How did you get here anyway?"

Lucas said, "Let's just say someone opened a portal from the Dragon Realms to here. My friend Bandit showed up and offered his assistance so we came here. I flew up here with Bandit on my back but we were attacked before we could get any closer. If not for a strange cloaked individual showing up I don't think we would have made it inside." As soon as Lucas finished speaking he looked around and noticed that more Shadow Dragons were starting to show up. He growled as he punched one of larger Shadow Dragons in the stomach hard with his large sharp taloned right paw. The Shadow Dragon growled and grabbed his stomach as he bowed over in pain. Lucas "Go and rescue Spyro and the others while me and Bandit take care of these creeps."

Milo turned and looked around them. "Bandit? Who the heck is Bandit?" At that moment both of Ember and Milo heard the sound of a gun go off and a Shadow Dragon fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"Did someone mention me?" Said a large hat wearing armadillo who adjusted his battle jacket over his hard shelled body. As soon as he said that two Shadow Dragons threw their battle blade staffs at him. Bandit jumped up as the blade staffs flew under him. On the way down he grabbed both staffs spun around and tossed both staffs back to the owners. "I believe these staffs belong to you and your friend." Both Shadow Dragons dived out of the way of the flying staffs and afterwards both dragons decided to wisely not try and counterattack the armadillo. Bandit turned and winked at Ember. "Me and Lucas have your back, darling. Go save your friends." Ember smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Bandit. Let's go, Milo!" Ember said as she jumped over Ryua who growled as she slowly stood back on her feet. She tried to grab Ember's as she flew through the air but missed due to Milo kicking her in the back of the head which sent down to the floor again with a crash. Ember landed in the dungeon and looked around trying to find Spyro and the others. "Spyro, where are you and the others at...?" At that moment a sharp pain rain through Ember and she fell to one knee grasping her chest with wide eyes. Milo landed next to her and gently touched her shoulder.

"Ember, what's wrong!" Milo asked as he helped her back to her feet. Ember looked at him with wide eyes filled with pain and fear.

"Milo, we have to hurry and go to the main chamber upstairs. Spyro... oh god... they are doing something horrible to Spyro!" She screamed as she quickly turned and headed out of the dungeon. Unfortunately, they ran into a recovered Ryua who smiled at them as she looked down on them.

"Sorry, but you are too late to help your pathetic friends." Ryua growled as she stepped aside to let Ember and Milo pass. Ember stepped pass Ryua given the Shadow dragoness a narrow-eyed look.

"What is your brother doing to Spyro, you..." Ember growled but Ryua held up her right paw as she started fading into a shadow.

"You'll see soon enough... ha ha. Trust me... you will see!" Ryua said as the sound of Spyro screaming in pain suddenly was heard coming from farther up in the citadel. "Ahh, music to my ears! Looks like my brother's planned worked out perfectly after all." Ryua expression took on a sadistic edge. "You better hurry, Ember or your dear Dragon of Destiny will be no more! And my my would that be such a pity... ha ha ha ha!" Ember looked at Ryua and gritted her teeth as Ryua faded completely into the shadows.

Ember growled in anger as she turned to Milo. "Blast, Ryua and Reeco planned this. How could they have known we were coming unless someone told them. Ryua was stalling us with diversion why her brother carried out his no good deed. Milo let's go!" Milo nodded in silence as he followed her out into the main corridor to find Bandit and Lucas wearing worried expressions on their faces as looked in the direction of main chamber. They turned just as Ember and Milo ran past them. Ember glanced back at them and the look on her face told them all they need to know as both briefly glanced at each other nodding before they started running behind them.

_Please dear god let us not be too late!_ Ember thought as they ran up the rising corridor to their destination...

Screen fades to black  
--------------------------

_'DRAGON OF DESTINY...'_ Echoes twice before drum beats start in the background.  
_'SPYRO'_ A flame burns the logo into metal as it appears on the screen and then water is poured on the metal making it steam up and shatter like glass revealing different locations of the Dragon Realm, Avalar and the Forgotten Realm.

The New Song 'Moving on to a New Day' remixed version begins.

_'Moving on to a New Day,  
Moving on to the future.  
No turning back.  
Anymore... Anymore _echoes once

Images doing a 24-like split screen of the sun rising showing a white jacket wearing Spyro and Ember sitting together looking up at the horizon with pictures of Hunter and Bianca sleeping in each other's arms on the beach at Dragon Shores. Elora is on Avalor training and pauses to look up at the rising sun with a smile. Sgt. Byrd with the Professor's help is tuning up his rocket pack while Sheila and Bentley talk and then pause as they look out the window of the professor's lab to watch the sun rising. Prince Lucas and Bandit glance up from their camp site at the rising sun. Bandit pours water onto the campfire. As the fire goes out smoke blacks out the screen briefly.

_'Yesterday is gone,  
Stand up and face the future.  
With your head held high to the sky,  
Nothing ever stays the same.  
Anymore... Anymore..._

Image of Flame and Spyro standing back to back as the screen goes into split screen mode. Flame is looking solemn with tears in his eyes while Spyro turns to face his brother and hugs him closing his eyes as tears fall from them and a gentle breeze blows around them both stirring up Spyro's white jacket and Flame's black jacket as their tears are carried away.

_As we move on to a new day,  
Everything changes more and more,  
And that's truth.  
Nothing stays the same.  
As we move on to a new day. _To a new day echoes  
_All my troubles will fade away..._

Images of Reeco sitting at a monitor and looking bored at the display of Spyro and Flame hugging before he stands and turns it off and looks at a picture of his younger brother Cael with tears in his eyes. Ryua walks around the Citadel and goes out on the balcony to look at the moonlight with an sad smile expression on her face.

_I know it is not easy,  
To move on to the future now.  
To let go of all that you are,  
And become what you are destined to become,  
No turning back, No turning back..._

Image of Flame roaring as Hunter and the others run away from rushing river. Flame dives in front of the large wave of water and begins to spin as his feathered wings glow red and he becomes a flaming tornado of fiery energy stopping the wave. As his friends make it to safety, Flame flies toward them and lands giving them a smile. From a distance Galen looks on with narrowed glowing black eyes.

_Moving on to a New Day,  
Nobody said that it would be easy,  
And I know it in my heart and soul.  
Know in my heart and soul._ echoes once  
_That's the truth.  
You will see the truth...  
Hold on.. _echeos once

Images of Ember and Spyro flying together in the moonlight. Hunter on Avalar helping his old childhood friends rebuild Willowbrook with Bianca using her magic to lift a large rock up to repair the palace. Once the rock is in the right place, Hunter uses his gauntlet bow to fire some fire bows to melt the rock in place. Jordan, Chrisitan and Crystal pat Hunter on the back as Bianca smiles and wipes the sweat from her brow. A stranger looks down at Hunter from on hill above. Hunter glances up and sees the stranger just he/she vanishes.

_But with my friends by my side we'll make it to,  
To a new day.  
To a new day,  
We will make it to a new day together,_

Images of Spyro and Flame with their mother and father celebrating with everyone. Artimas flies and lands as Milo crashes into Ember. Everyone laughs as Milo runs and Ember runs after him. Amanda smiles as she and Tobin sit together on a bench watching the party. Elora sits by herself as Spyro walks over to her and sits down giving her a smile as he gestures for her to join everyone else at the party. She smiles and together with Spyro join the party.

_As we all move on to a New Day,  
We mustn't forget yesterday.  
All we lost and gained,  
Has made us who we are today.  
As we move ahead,  
To the future with hope in our hearts._

Final Image of Spyro and his friends, old and new, all standing in action poses against a Huge Dark Dragon that stands before them. Spyro's eyes turn gold as they charge at the dragon. White feathers fill the sky and float around spinning as the image of Spyro and all his friends appear on the screen freeze in a photo style as the final Drum beats sound and then stop.

_Dragon of Destiny moving on to a brand new day,  
Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Rising Destiny  
_

**Episode 8: The Day Destiny Shined**

**Meanwhile**

Spyro growled in pain as dark gem energy was fed into his tortured body for the third time as Reeco and his 'guest' watched him suffer. "Enough for now." Reeco said with a grin as the machine deactivated and the straps holding Spyro up on his feet released. Spyro's purple eyes gazed upon on Reeco and his 'guest' with deep anger. Reeco sighed and said, "I don't understand! Why is the dark gem energy not affecting him like it should. The energy has weakened him... yes, but it isn't corrupting him. Why?" His guest walked over to Spyro and bent down to Spyro's head level. Spyro lifted his heavy head and gazed into the face of...

"GALEN... I KNEW SOMETHING WAS FOWL AROUND HERE BESIDES REECO!" Spyro growled as he tried to stand up and do something... anything besides kneeling in front of the one dragon besides Reeco that he considered was scum. Galen growled and raised his paw in front of Spyro using the dark energy he possessed he picked Spyro up without even touching him and threw him through the air across the room into wall on the other side. Spyro roared as he collided with the wall and tried to move but found he was unable to move. "What are you doing to me?" Spyro asked as grunted as pain seem to flood his body suddenly.

Galen smiled and said, "Why it is simple, my boy. I am BREAKING YOU!" He tossed Spyro up into the air and then slammed him down to the floor so hard that the tiles on the floor cracked. Spyro growled in pain as he felt something crack. Galen laughed and started to repeated the attacke when someone spoke up behind him.

"STOP... PLEASE STOP, GALEN! IF YOU CONTINUE TO DO THAT TO MY SON YOU WILL KILL HIM!" Screamed Sky. Galen halted and turned to the imprisoned Peace Keeper and her cellmates.

Galen rubbed his chin in thought and said, "I hate to do this but..." Galen smiled and walked over the cell where Spyro's parents, old enemies and friends were all being currently housed together. He stopped in front of the cell looking all the angry prisoners in the eye. "...I am afraid that I must. REQUEST DENIED!" He said with a laugh as he started to head back over to Spyro and continue. Stryker growled getting Galen's attention.

"YOU NO GOOD SCUM! YOU ARE A PATHETIC COWARD, GALEN! WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT AGAINST SOMEONE WHO CAN AT LEAST PUT UP A DECENT FIGHT! MY SON IS IN NO CONDITION TO FIGHT YOU AT THE MOMENT AND YET YOU CONTINUE BEATING HIM! YOU SIR HAVE NO..." Stryker said but was stopped when Galen sweep his paw in a sweeping motion tossing Stryker against the wall knocking the breath from his body. Sky rushed over to her mate and helped him back to his feet as both of them turned and gave Galen a look that said exactly what was on their minds. They were angry and they were not alone. Flame, Hunter and the others were as well. Flame was so angry in fact that his eyes were gold as dark energy started flowing into his tense body.

"GALEN, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING MY BROTHER!" Flame growled as he ran against the energy bars that surrounded him and the other prisoners. Galen smiled and laughed but however that laugh soon changed as Flame walked through the bars.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU...?" Galen started to say but at that moment he felt bolt of powerful energy hit him sending him flying across the room and into the wall. Galen looked over in the direction of where the bolt of energy had come from and his eyes opened in shock at the white dragoness who entered the room with her three companions. "It can't be...! YOU...! How did you survive! You should be..." He growled out but the dragoness stopped him.

"...DEAD! IS THAT WHAT YOU MEAN TO SAY, GALEN! SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU BUT I AM VERY MUCH ALIVE AND I AM HERE TO KICK TO RESCUE MY FRIENDS! IF YOU, REECO OR ANY OTHER SHADOW DRAGON GET MY WAY I PROMISE YOU THAT YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Ember said as everyone in the room stared at her in shock. Flame walked over to Ember and gently touched her shoulder trying to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Finding her shoulder solid he smiled.

"You're alive!" He said. Ember looked at him and nodded noticing that he looked like someone had beat him up. His black jacket was missing both sleeves and had claw marks on it. The metal buckles were also broken exposing his gold scaled chest. His metal arm gauntlets had cracks running along their surface and that was just what he was wearing. He had a black eye and his black feathered wings looked ragged. Ember growled in anger as she looked back at Milo. "Get our friends out of that cell." Milo nodded and headed over to the cell. Reeco got in the way and suddenly Ryua appeared with ten Shadow Dragon guards holding bladed battle staffs.

"Sorry..." Reeco said calmly folding his arms over his chest. "But you'll have to go through all us first." He smiled at the Sky Dancer. "Well, I can't believe your clan survived. I thought we wiped them out during the Dragon Clan Wars ages ago. What a pity ha ha ha..." Milo tensed at hearing Reeco's comment and he wasn't alone. Lucas, Bandit and the other prisoners also tensed. Milo growled as his white fur stood on end.

"What a pity! Your clan tried to wipe us out of existence and you have the nerve to say... WHAT A PITY! You arrogant bas...!" Reeco growled and rapidly punched Milo in the chest sending him flying backwards five feet. Milo bent over gasping his chest trying to regain his breath as he looked up at Reeco. Reeco walked calmly over and grabbed Milo by the throat spinning him around and slamming him into the nearest wall. Flame growled and so did the rest of his friends as they tried to think of a way to turn the situation around in their favor. Reeco tightened his hold on Milo's throat making Milo gasp for air.

"Are you done yet, Sky Dancer, because I am sick of hearing you gripe. I think my clan did yours a favor. There were too many weaklings in your clan. All they did was preach peace but none of them were willing to back up their words with any kind of action or resistance whatsoever! How pathetic...! Your clan was and always will be weak and pathetic... just like you! By the way how is your old man doing, Milo!" Reeco sneered. As soon as he said that something seem to snap in Milo as he looked up at Reeco with narrowed eyes. Reeco smiled and said, "Ah, what's wrong, Milo? Are you going to cry for mercy just like your weak mother did before my father killed her. At least she tried to fight which is more then I can say for your old man. Some leader your father Artimas is! He couldn't even protect his mate or his son!" Milo's roared and it seemed like time slowed down as he grabbed Reeco's wrist snapping it like a toothpick. Reeco gritted his teeth in pain as his eyes opened wide in shock at Milo's action. "How...!" He said but Milo cut him off as he grabbed Reeco by the throat spun around and tossed him across the room into Galen knocking both of them to the floor.

Milo's white fur stood on end as he balled his clawed paws into fists. "How what? How did I do that? Well here is your answer, Reeco!" Milo body seemed to blur as he ran over and grabbed Reeco off of Galen and proceed to beat the hell out of him by kicking, punching and striking him down into the floor with lightning. Every Shadow Dragon in the room stared at Milo in shock and surprise so did his friends. Flame looked at Ember as if to ask her a question but kept his mouth shut as he turned and watched Reeco try and pull himself up out of the floor. Milo stopped him by grabbing him and body slamming into the floor again. Reeco try to stand up and Milo pressed his clawed foot down on Reeco's chest making him gasp for air.

Ryua screamed, "Noooo, stop! You're killing him!" Milo looked at her and just pressed down harder on her brother making him gasp louder. Ryua looked into Milo's sky blue eyes and saw no compassion present in them. There was nothing but burning rage and anger in them. And there was also another deep emotion she saw there... hate. He hated them for what they had down to his clan.

Milo growled as he calmly said, "So you want me to show your brother mercy when your father showed none for my mother, Ryua?" Ryua stood frozen looking into his eyes. "My mother was a hyrbrid Vanguardian/Sky Dancer and that is why your father, Drake, killed her with his own claws. He saw her as an abomination and ordered that all such hybrids like her were to be terminated onsight without mercy or compassion. My father tried to stop him but Drake nearly killed him. The only reason he survived was because of my mother's courage and strong spirit. She used all her power to protect me and my father." Milo paused as tears started falling from his eyes. "She was pregnant at the time with my unborn sister. They both died! Your dear father killed both of them!" Milo said. "You may find this hard to believe but I was just a dragonling at the time the war happened! However, I do remember my mother's face! I remember the peaceful look on her face when she turned and looked at me with those beautiful eyes and smile. I screamed out her name and she shook her head as tears filled her eyes. In that moment, I knew she was going to die. She had used up all her life energy to power her attacks and protect me and my unborn sister! Do you have any idea how it feels to watch your own mother die in front of you. Obviously neither of you do!" Milo wiped his eyes and looked down into the stunned face of Reeco. "She told me to live and be happy and then she died right there in front of me. My father, with my grandfather's help, managed to somehow get me out of there alive. The Vanguard showed up but by then my clan was nearly gone. That bloody battle has come to be known as Javor'chi Covar or the 'Battle of Endless Tears' by the remaining members of my clan! I found out later on that my older brother who was the heir to the leadership of our clan had also died during the fight as did my grandmother! Your beloved father tried to commit complete genocide on my clan, because of..." He paused and looked at Galen. "YOU! I saw you there talking to Drake! You had your paws in this massacre just as much as Drake did! My sister's egg had to be removed from my mother's cold body! She almost died! I almost lost my whole family thanks to both you and Drake!" Milo looked down at Reeco with narrowed eyes as he put even more pressure down on his chest. "Your... father... is... a... hypocrite, coward and murderer, Reeco! He also is a fool for letting Galen manipulate him just like he did you!" At that moment Galen released a powerful energy bolt of dark energy that blasted Milo off of Reeco and into the wall.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Galen roared. Galen started to say something else but a tap on his shoulder made the words catch in his throat. He turned and saw Spyro standing behind him. "Well... well... well! I am surprised to see you back on your feet, hero. Let me get through dealing with your friend first and then I'll be more then happy to pick up where I left off with you!" Spyro growled as his eyes flashed gold and he spun Galen around and gave him a poweful uppercut punch that sent the older dragon flying up into the air.

Spyro smiled and said, "YOU'RE RIGHT, GALEN! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" He opened mouth and blasted a powerful stream of fire at him as he fell back down toward to the floor. As soon as Spyro did that Flame looked at Ember and nodded as he ran over and unlocked the prison cell. Ember went over and helped Milo to his feet before turning back to Lucas and Bandit.

"Time to take care of business!" She said. Bandit and Lucas looked at each other and smiled as they nodded and charged into the battle.

Reeco pulled himself up out of the floor and growled, "I don't care what my father did in the past. The past is the past!" He started glowing with dark energy as he smiled. "Now is now and I have no intention of losing this battle. Shadow Dragons... ATTACK!" The other Shadow Dragons charged and the battle started...  
----------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile in a unknown location...**

"So, Galen is making his first move." Said a deep voice.

"Yes, sir."

"What do you predict the outcome of this battle will be?"

"We can't predict an outcome for some reason, master!" The master smiled as he adjusted his robes.

"That is as it should be. The outcome of this battle rest solely in the paws of Spyro and his allies. What they chose to do will determine what the path the future takes." _I only hope that they chose wisely._ He thought as he and the others watched the battle from their viewpoint.  
------------

Flame unlocked the prison cell letting Hunter and everyone else out. Flame tossed Hunter his wristbows. "Here you go, Hunter." Hunter smiled as he caught both bows and rapidly lock them to his gauntlets.

"Thanks, Flame." Hunter yelled as he ran jumping into the air and pointing one bow at Reeco and the other at Galen. As he fired them releasing powerful lightning arrows, he said, "Payback sucks doesn't it!" The bolts knocked Reeco into Stryker's arms. Stryker smiled as he threw Reeco to Flame who punched him in the face sending him flying backwards into the wall. Ryua saw that and growled as she jumped into the battle and tried to strike Flame in the back with her blade staff. Ember and Elora stopped her. Ember grabbed the staff and yanking it out of her paws while Elora back kicked her in the face. Ryua head flew back as she roared in pain. She growled and shook her head and looked at Elora and Ember. The kick the Elora had just deliever had given her a black right eye.

"Give me that!" Ryua screamed as she threw a series of powerful black beams of energy at Ember and Elora. Both girls grinned. Ember spun the staff around in her left paw blocking each beam that can in her direction. Elora backflipped and ducked and dodge each beam that came her way. Ryua growled and charged into Ember grabbing the staff and spinning Ember around into the air. Ember refused to let go. "Let go, princess!"

Elora grinned and said, "You really shouldn't have said that."

"Why?" Ryua asked as she gave Elora the 'evil eye'.

"Because Ember is going to kick your collective ass that's why." She said calmly as she crossed her arms over her chest and stepped back. Ryua looked back at Ember and noticed that she was smiling it wasn't a very friendly smile either.

"OH CRAP!" Ryua growled.

"OH CRAP IS RIGHT! NO ONE EVER CALLS ME PRINCESS!" Ember growled as her paws glowed with fiery energy melting the staff. Ryua jumped back and Ember followed her punching her with her blazing hot fists making Ryua roar in pain as each hit connected with her burning her. Elora just watched as Ryua bent under one of Ember's punches and gave Ember a powerful uppercut sending Ember up into the air. Flying up into the air, Ryua spun around and gave Ember a powerful kicked that sent her crashing through the wall and out onto a balcony. Ryua landed in front of the opening and laughed.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Ryua!" Elora yelled.

"Why not, faun!" She asked with a growl. Elora shook her head.

"You'll see soon enough! Trust me!" She said. Ryua laughed and turned back to the hole. The laugher died in her throat as she noticed a very pissed off Ember glaring back at her.

"Oh no!" She yelled just as Ember blasted her backwards into the waiting fist of Sky who KO'ed her lights out. Sky looked down at Ryua and snorted.

"One good turn deserves another. You had that coming to you for a very long... long time, Ryua!" Sky said as she turned to greet both Ember and Elora as they both walked calmly over to her. "Well done, Ember and Elora." Both Ember and Elora smiled and looked down at Ryua before looking at each other.

"We make a good team. Don't we?" Elora asked. Ember nodded as she gave her a high five. Ember glanced at Sky and grinned.

"You did good too, Sky." Ember said as she looked over into the cell and noticed that Spyro's old enemies were just sitting down not moving. "What's up with them?" Sky looked over at them and shook her head.

"Reeco and Ryua drained them of their energy." Sky said. Ember looked at them again and noticed them glancing over at the unconscious former elder dragon, Red. Sky looked in the direction of Ember's glance and frowned. "Ryua hurt Red very badly. I have been trying to keep him alive but his life signs have been steadily fading no matter how hard I try. I don't think he is going to make it, Ember." Ember nodded and walked into the cell kneeling down on her left knee as she touched Red's chest gently. Looking back at Sky she waved her over.

"I'm going to see if I can heal him. I don't know if I will be successful but I have to try. Please go get Amanda and Bianca and tell them to come over here. I may need their help if this doesn't work out." Ember said. Elora bend down next to Ember.

"What can I do to help out, Ember?" She asked.

Ember looked at her and said, "Pray... pray that I don't screw up and make his condition worse." Elora nodded. Ember then closed her eyes and started chanting. Sky nodded and ran over to where Bianca and Amanda were fighting one of the Shadow Dragon guards.

"Come with me, both of you." Sky said.

"What about helping Spyro and the others?" Amanda asked as she kicked the Shadow Dragon guard in the groin making him scream and fall over rolling in the ground in pain.

"My sons and your friends will be fine, Amanda. Right now Ember needs both you and Bianca to help her save Red's life." Sky said as she walked back over to the cell. Amanda and Bianca nodded as they followed Sky.

Meanwhile, Stryker and Spyro were punching and kicking Shadow Dragons left and right while Hunter spun through the air in series of acrobatic flips and spins firing at Shadow Dragons that came at him or his friends. "I hate to say this, pal, but we are getting a tad bit overrun here!" Hunter growled as he spun out of the way of a blade staff that came within a hairs distance of hitting him. Flame saw the shadow dragon who had attempted to hit Hunter and dived at him hitting him in the chest with his body. Hunter noticed and smiled giving Flame a thumbs up. "Thanks for the assist, Flame." Flame smiled and nodded as he knocked the dragon guard out.

"Your welcome, Hunter." Flame said as Reeco grabbed his tail and spun him around tossing Flame into Bandit who flew back into Lucas. The big gryphon grunted from the impacting bodies but he stayed in one place.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked them as he helped them both up. They nodded and together all three of them ran toward Reeco body slamming him across the room and out a window. All three of them smiled and high fived each other. Milo walked over to them.

"Well done, guys." Milo said as he heard a body come flying their way. "Get down, guys, we have incoming!" They ducked as Galen flew over them and through the wall. Spyro and Stryker walked over to them breathing hard. Milo smiled and patted Spyro on the back. Hunter landed near them and took a deep breath. Milo looked around the room seeing the Shadow Dragons crawling and dragging their unconscious friends away to recover. "Looks like this fight is almost over." At that moment they heard laughter as the floor beneath their feet heaved upwards tossing all them back into the wall near the cell. "Looks like I spoke too soon." They all gave him a 'you think' expression as they rolled their eyes.

"What the... hello...! Oh crap!" Spyro said as Reeco, in his warrior form, rose up from the hole in the floor. Reeco grinned as his nostrils flared and dark smoke billowed out.

"Now you all will die!" He roared as he stood towering over all of them. Spyro growled and stepped in front of him. All the other Shadow Dragons seem to quickly vanish when the warrior form Reeco showed up.

"So you do have some honor after..." Spyro said but paused as Reeco shrunk back to his normal size still wearing that same grin. "...all. Hey, what are you doing! Didn't you just say we were going to die."

"I did indeed!" He said calmly.

"Well, I don't know how you are going to accomplish that, Reeco. At your current size me and my friends have nothing to worry a..." Spyro paused as Galen rose up out the hole in the floor laughing. He was bigger then Reeco's former warrior form was before.

"You were saying!" Reeco asked as he folded his arms over his chest. Spyro gave him a dark look.

"I hate you." Spyro said with narrowed eyes.

"I know because I hate you too!" Reeco said. Reeco turned to Galen and said, "Have fun crushing them." He then stepped aside.

"I will!" Galen said with a smile as he started glowing with a level of dark energy that made Milo's white fur stand on end. At that moment, Tobin showed up with his father Titan and Nestor in tow. Both elder dragons saw Galen and nodded at each other. Titan closed his eyes and transformed to his warrior form. Once the transformation was complete he charged slamming into Galen's massive body. To everyone shock Galen didn't move an inch. Titan lunched a series of powerful punches, kicks and claw swipes. Nothing seem to affect him at all. Titan growled, "This isn't looking good at all." At that moment Sky in her warrior form showed up and unleashed a massive amount energy that knocked Galen's head back. Galen growled in anger as he looked at Sky. She tried to repeat her previous attack but Galen was ready for her this time.

"How dare you attack me you stupid female!" He roared as he punched Sky so hard that it sent her flying into the floor next to Spyro leaving an imprint of her body as part of the floor tiles. Sky groaned holding her head as her body shrunk back to normal and she tried to get back up. Spyro and Styker reached down and helped her up to her feet.

Titan called down to her, "Sky, are you alright!" She nodded. Titan gave Galen a fang bared growl and said, as he charged, "You will pay for attacking one of my clan members, Galen, I promise you that!" Galen grinned.

As Titan charged, Sky screamed, "Titan, be very careful! He's much stronger then any dragon I have ever fought before!" Titan slammed into Galen and unleashed a series of powerful breath and physical attacks on him. Nothing seemed to work on him.

"What the hell is it going to take to beat this guy!" Titan growled as he punched Galen in the face knocking his head back. Galen smiled at Titan as he brought his head back foward dark eyes now glowing.

"Ah, was that your best attempt at trying to inflict pain on me? HOW PATHETIC!" Galen raised his left paw and unleash a hair-raising level of dark energy that slammed Titan across the room and three feet into the wall above Spyro and the others leaving an imprint. Titan groaned as he shrunk back to his normal size and fell to the floor landing flat on his face dazed next to Nestor.

Nestor bent down and pulled Titan to his feet. "Are you alright?" Nestor asked him. Titan nodded his head.

"I am fine but that still doesn't change our current problem. How are we going to beat this guy?" Titan turned to Sky. "You were right, Sky, Galen isn't a push over. I haven't seen a dragon this powerful since..." He looked at Nestor with a frown as Nestor nodded.

"Since when!" Spyro asked.

"Since the Dragon Clan Wars..." Nestor said with a frown. Spyro looked at his friends with a frown. Galen raised both his paws in their direction.

"Game over, Hero! Now you and your friends will die!" Galen said as he unleashed a dark wave of energy unlike anything Spyro or his friends had ever seen. Spyro stepped forward in front of his friends glancing at all of them as time seem to slow down.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mysterious location...**

"Sir, Spyro and his friends are about to die. We must intervene on the behalf of the Dragon of Destiny. We can't let Spyro die!"

"No, we will not interfere! Spyo must face this threat on his own otherwise he will never become what he was destined to be. He may have been chosen to be the Dragon of Destiny by the Ascendants but that doesn't mean anything if he doesn't fully embrace his true power."

"But sir if Galen kills him then it is all over for everyone!"

"Please master let us help him in some way!"

"No, Spyro will either live or die by his own choice. We can't protect him from his destiny or his fate. He either rises to the challenge and become the Dragon of Destiny in more then name only or he and those he love will die. I know it is harsh and I hate to say it but it is time for him to make his choice. Will he embrace his destiny and by doing so save himself and his friends or will he let his inner fear of the unknown prevent him from seeing the truth."

"What is the truth, sir!"

The master smiled as he said, "The truth is that his power is only limited by his own lack of faith in himself. If he truly embraces his power without fear then he will be ready to learn the real truth about himself."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song 'I want to believe' playing in background

_I want to believe in myself and in my destiny  
I have faith and I see the light...  
_

_Why was I chosen to be what I am...  
Someone please tell me what my true destiny...  
_

_Sombody ecohes twice show me... ecohes twice  
I want to believe... lyrics repeats_

Spyro raised his paws in front of him as his mind remembered the last conversation he had between himself and Cale before they had left to the tower to come here.

**Flashback...**

_"Destiny is a strange thing isn't it, young one." Cale said calmly as he sat down._

_"What are you talking about?" Spyro asked Cale as he sat down at the table facing the older dragon. Cale looked down at Spyro and smiled sadly._

_"Spyro, do you think that being the Legendary Dragon of Destiny is a great honor or a curse?" Cale asked as Spyro looked at him with narrowed eyes that opened wide at hearing the question being asked to him. Spyro dropped his head and closed his eyes as he sighed before looking back up at Cale._

_"At first, Cale, I thought that this great power was a great curse to have but as time went on it seemed to be more like a sort of honor... even if it tended to be a burden I didn't even want... but." Spyro said as he turned his head to look over at Ember's dead body lying down on a bed of glowing light gems with tears in his eyes._

_"But what do you think now, Spyro?" Cale asked as he got the younger dragon's attention back. Spyro turned his head back to look at Cale and smiled sadly._

_"Now, Cale, I see that perhaps I was destine to be chosen. I have always known I was different from the other dragons but I could never figure out why. Being able to use multiple elemental attacks, abilities and powers has always made me curious as to my true origins. I have always asked myself why am I different. The question has always bothered me until now." Spyro said with a sigh as his tail moved back and forth. "Do you understand, Cale?" Cale nodded._

_"I understand how you feel, Spyro. I always seem to have questions that I can't answer about myself and the history of our clan." Cale said. Spyro nodded._

_"Cale, I learned about our clan past history, but my memory of the knowledge is blurry. I believe I finally understand what Celeste was trying to tell me without telling me. I have gone through my own life doubting myself at times. I never admitted this to anyone but I am deeply afraid of failing. That is why I lost it earlier when Ember died. I just couldn't accept the fact that someone I cared so deeply about was dead and I failed to..." Spyro's voice caught in his throat as he wiped the tears from his eyes._ _"Cale, I felt fear and self doubt like never before. If you hadn't acted when you did I might have hurt myself or one of my friends in my moment of grief."_

_Cale smiled and said, "No, you wouldn't hurt your friends. You stopped yourself from killing Hunter. Let go of your fear and believe... truly believe in yourself and the power you have. A time will come Spyro, I don't know when, but a time will come when you will be faced with a choice. It will be a hard choice and the outcome of a life or death situation will ride entirely on how you chose to face the situation. Don't let fear and doubt control you, Spyro. Master the fear and banish the doubt and you will finally learn the truth."_

_"What is the truth, Cale," Spyro asked. Cale smiled._

_"I can't tell you because each of us has to discover the truth for ourselves. All I can do is give you advice. The rest is entirely up to you." Spyro nodded as he stood up bowing to Cale._

_"Thank you, Cale. Oh before I go someone I met in the realm of the Ascendants, before me and Flame returned here, told me to tell you that: 'Never give up hope in the impossible. Tell Cale... Thank you for not giving up on me.'" Spyro said softly as he turned and walked away. Cale bowed his head._

_"No, Spyro, thank you for giving me the peace I have long sought." Cale said as he glanced up at the Tapestries showing his brother's name. He smiled and said, "I am glad you found the peace you could never find in life, Deon."_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I want to believe in myself and in my destiny  
I have faith and I see the light..._

Spyro closed his eyes and for the first time fully focused deeply on his power. Spyro's eyes shot wide open as he felt for the first time a change come over him. His eyes flashed gold but this time his purple iris remained instead of vanishing. Spyro's body began to glow as it started to grow.

_I finally believe in myself now...  
And I know who I truly am..._

Spyro roared as his body continued to grow and change. Gold markings started appearing on his face. His gold scaled chest grew outward as new muscles filled it. Spyro's purple scales darken slightly to a darker shade of purple and with a bright gold flash his wings changed from their normal form to their larger gold feathered form. Even after the changes that had already occured the energy within Spyro continued to grow and he felt it.

_Embrace the power deep within...  
The time has come... finally come...  
_

_To see my true destiny...  
The time has come... ecohes twice_

Spyro growled in a much deeper voice, as his eyes flashed, "CELESTIAL BARRIER!" And with that he released his energy forming a protective barrier in front of Galen's attack. The dark beam hit the barrier and bounced back. Galen's eyes widen in horror.

_I believe... _(Lyrics repeats)

"NOOOoooo, this isn't possible!" He roared as the beam hit him with the force of a mach truck sending him flying backwards through the wall and outside of the Dark Citadel. Galen growled as he flapped his large black feathered wings and regained control before he would have fallen to the ground. Galen flew back up and landed inside the Citadel. Galen's eyes widen in shock and amazement when he saw Spyro. "This can't be happening!" Spyro walked forward each footfall causing the Citadel to shake slightly. All of his friends and enemies gazed at Spyro's new form in amazement. Ember stepped forward and glanced up at Spyro.

"Spyro, are you alright?" She asked softly. Spyro looked down and smiled.

"Yes, I believe for the first time I truly am. I am glad to see you, Ember." He said with a smile. Ember grinned and nodded.

"You too!" Ember said. Spyro's friends all smiled and nodded too. Spyro nodded and turned just as Galen slammed into him. Spyro moved his right wing hitting Galen in the face making him stumble back. Ember said, "Be careful, Spyro. Galen is extremely powerful. Don't underestimate him!" Spyro nodded and ran into Galen pushing him into the wall. Galen growled and pulled himself out of the wall and wrapped his large tail around Spyro's waist squeezing him tightly. Spyro gasped and growled as he flapped his new more powerful wings lifting off with Galen in tow.

At that moment Ryua woke up and saw a sight that made her eyes widen in shock. She turned her head to Reeco. "Brother, don't tell me that pathetic dragonling misfit actually learned how to use the warrior form." Reeco sighed and nodded as Spyro's wings started glowing and pulsing with radiant energy.

Galen growled as the energy Spyro's wings was generating started hurting him so he let go. "What are you doing, hero?" Spyro grinned.

"Oh nothing just kicking your scaly hide that's all!" Spyro said as he blurred into a streak of golden energy. Galen's eyes widen as Spyro attacked him hitting him from multiple directions all at once. He tried to block each attack but Spyro anticipated his moves and adjustd. Galen growled in pain as Spyro gave him a powerful uppercut that sent him flying through the ceiling. Galen flapped his wings and rubbed his chin just Spyro showed up in front of him. Galen swung his fist at him and Spyro ducked under fist. Spyro grinned and said, "If I were you I would brace myself because I promise you this is going to hurt." Spyro backflipped using his wings to aid him. "Eat this!" Spyro raised his right paw to the sky concentrating. His paw started pulsing with energy, Galen grinned and Spyro noticed. "Why are you grinning?"

"Because you should have listened to your female friend about not underestimating me." He said as he faded away. Spyro sensed Galen behind him and grinned spinning around avoiding the dark energy blast Galen sent his way point blank. Galen's shocked expression was so priceless that it made Spyro laugh. "How are you doing this! There is no way you could have mastered the Time Manipulation technique this quickly. Unless... oh no!" Spyro nodded with a grin.

"Oh yes." Spyro unleashed his power punch into Galen's chest sending him flying. Spyro yelled, "Heads up guys!" Galen turned his head as his body spun upward and with wide eyes saw Flame and Milo balling their fists waiting in their warrior forms with grins on their faces. _Wait, how can the Sky Dancer have a warrior form...? Unless... oh crap._ Galen thought as he turned his head and glanced at Spyro who folded his arms over his chest. "Oh yeah I know you are going to feel this!" Galen turned his face around and growled as he tried to adjust his uncontrolled flight. Unfortunately, it didn't work and Galen's face collided with Milo and Flame's fists as they both punched him hard in the face at the same time sending flying backwards dazed.

"Mom and Elder Titan its your turn." Flame yelled. Titan and Sky nodded and launched their lightning breath attacks hitting Galen sending a powerful jolt of energy through his body making him roar out in pain. The shock to his system made him stop flapping his large black feathered wings and he started falling back towards the ground. Flame noticed and yelled, "Hey, Hunter, Bandit and Lucas go for it!" At that moment, Lucas zoomed up tossing both Bandit and Hunter up into the air. Both Hunter and Bandit looked at each other and nodded with a grin as they pulled out their prospective weapons.

"Eat this, Galen!" They both yelled as they unloaded a series of lightining arrows and bullets into his chest greatly accelerating his fall. Hunter and Bandit looked over at Titan and Sky.

"Hey, Sky and Titan now would be a good time to catch us!" Hunter yelled as he reorientated himself in the air. "Because even when I land on my feet I am going break something from this height." Bandit nodded.

"He's right. I don't feel like visiting a hospital at the moment!" Bandit yelled. Titan and Sky smiled and flew down catching both of them on their prospective backs. "Thanks, Titan." Bandit said. Hunter nodded as he held onto Sky's back. Both dragons flew down and landed on the outside balcony of the Dark Citadel. Ember ran out to join them.

"Now it's up to Lucas, Spyro and Styker." Ember said. Lucas at that very moment slammed into Galen gritting his silver beak as his light gem gauntlets glowed transfering the energy to his claws.

Swiping his glowing claws at Galen's unprotected back he roared, "SAVAGE CLAW!" His claws sliced into Galen's back like a hot knife through butter makng him roar out in pain as black blood started flowing from the deep cuts. Lucas didn't stop attacking his back. He unleashed a quick series of powerful jabs into his back that increased Galen's pain sending him flying upwards where the final two players in this combination plan were waiting patiently to end the battle. Lucas flapped his powerful wings and spun away from Galen. "SPYRO AND STRYKER FINISH THIS CREEP!" He roared as he flew down and landed on the balcony next to Bandit. Bandit looked up at his friend and smiled.

"Nice work there, Lucas." Bandit said. Lucas' silver beak creased in a grin as everyone turned their attention to the sky and watched as Spyro and Stryker both waited for the flying Galen to reach them.

Spyro and Stryker both grinned at each other as they balled their paws into fists. Both dragons started glowing with energy. "Ready, son!" Styker asked. Spyro laughed.

"I was born ready, dad!" He said. "Let's finish this!" Styker nodded.

"That's my boy," He said with pride as Spyro went straight into a dive grabbing Galen spinning him around and tossing him skyward. Spyro flapped his wings hard and flew upwards quickly slamming into Galen shattering his right wing bone. Galen's eyes went wide in horror and shock for the first time as he turned his head to gaze into Spyro's face as the young purple dragon flew up and hovered at his eye level.

"This... isn't... over..., hero. I... promise... you... I.. will.. be... back!" He growled with narrowed eyes as he coughed up a little blood.

Spyro sighed shaking his head. "I know... I know, Galen! You evil types always will say that no matter what happens. You know what, Galen? I can't bring myself to hate you. I just can't. Instead, I feel sorry for you." Spyro said calmly. Galen's expression took on one of surprise.

"Why!" Galen growled. Spyro's gold eyes narrowed and Galen noticed that his eyes were not filled with hate or anger. They were filled with pity and sorrow as well as an emotion he had never seen before in the young dragon's eyes... peace. Realization suddenly dawned on Galen as he realized that Spyro had indeed changed. It wasn't merely his transformation into his warrior form that made him change. It was a deeper spiritual change...

"Because you are a reflection of what any of us could be if we chose to walk down the the path of darkness and despair. I almost lost my brother to the darkness but thanks to a miracle my friends and I saved him. The same thing could have easily happened to me. I could have let the power I possess dominate me and become the very opposite of who I am. However, thanks to a very good friend of mine who made me realize that to truly know yourself you must master yourself I avoided that mistake. Obviously, you never learned that lesson and embraced your power for all the wrong reasons. Prehaps, during the time it will take you to recover from this battle you will learn _that lesson_. Even you can change your life if you choose to do so. It is entirely up to you. I however finally know what my choice will be. I choose..." Spyro's face seem to relax as years of pressure, pain and the need to be the best seem to vanish as he finally let it all go. "...to be what I was born to be. Not because others want me to be but because I truly choose to be." Lucas smiled as he heard Spyro speak the same words of advice he had given him years ago. Spyro then glanced at his father and calmly said, "Dad, let's finish this." Stryker nodded as he took a deep breath and fired off a large stream of fire. Spyro join in on the attack as his paws glowed with electric energy. Spyro swung his paws forward unleashing a powerful electric beam that combined with Stryker's stream of fire. The two attacks slammed into Galen and sent him flying straight through one of mountain peaks of the Skull Mountains destroying that peak. Galen's collision with the peak didn't slow him down at all as he continued to plummet to the ground going so fast that as soon as he hit the ground it shook for miles lifting dust high into the air. Spyro and Stryker looked at each other and then down at Galen as the dust cleared revealing him laying on his back on the ground. He had shrunk back to his normal size and was unconscious. Spyro looked down at his friends and smiled as he and his father landed returning to their normal size as they did. Ember ran into Spyro's arms hugging him tightly.

"Thank god that is over. How did you do that!" Ember asked. Spyro glanced at her and smiled.

He tapped his head. "Let's just say that Milo and I worked out a strategy with Lucas and Flame's help." Lucas and Flame both grinned and high fived each other. "Well done everyone. There was no way I could have defeated Galen if not for all of you helping me." Everyone nodded as Spyro turned with Ember in his arms to face Stryker and Sky. Nestor glanced over at Flame as he stepped forward to stand next his brother and Ember. Spyro's friends all stepped back to let the long overdue family reunion happen without any interference. Ember let go of Spyro as he walked forward with a slightly upset expression on his face. "Mom... dad... I don't know what to say. Nestor and Sandra took good care of me and Flame. What you guys did was wrong but..." Stryker and Sky turned their heads away as tears started to fall from their eyes.

"Spyro... Flame... we are so sorry that we let our work keep us away from both of you." Sky said softly. "We both would understand if neither of you want to have anything more to do with us." Styker nodded in agreement.

"Son, your mother is right. We had no right doing that to you and Flame." Styrker turned his head and glanced over to Nestor with a sad smile. "Thank you, old friend for caring for my sons. You and Sandra raised them well. Me and Sky are forever in your debt." Nestor nodded. Styker and Sky knelt down to Spyro's and Flame's height. "Can you find it in your hearts to ever forgive us for what we have done?" Stryker said softly. Everyone held their breathe as Spyro and Flame looked at both of their parents and then at each other nodding. Spyro and Flame turned back to face their parents.

"Mother... Father..." Flame said softly, "me and Spyro are angry with you but..." Flame looked at Spyro. The purple dragon grinned.

"...we understand why you did what you did. Thanks to Nestor." Spyro looked over at Nestor bowing his head to the elder. Nestor closed his eyes as he returned Spyro's bow with one of his own. Spyro looked back at his parents. "Dad, you and mom may have not been there for me and Flame when we were younger but you were here when we needed you... when I needed you. That is all that truly matters to us." Sky and Stryker looked at Spyro with expressions of surprise on their faces. Spyro and Flame stepped forward and wrapped their arms around their parents in a group hug.  
----------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile... back in the control room of the Vanguard Command Beta Timecore**

"We have incoming!" Tobin yelled over his communicator from his control panel as the time gate opened. Spyro and Ember looked up from their holographic displays in the control room upstairs. Ember tapped her communicator making the her mic extend to her mouth. Spyro did the same.

"We're coming!" Ember said as she and Spyro stood up grabbing their staffs as they ran out of the control room. As they came down the stairs the door on the floor level opened as Hunter, Bianca, Reeco and Spyro's mother and father entered. The time gate portal opened as the Team Skyler time jumper came through and landed in front of the gathered party. The jumper powered down and the door opened letting Skyler and his friends exit as Tobin activated the retraction gear that connected to jumper and lifted it back up into the ceiling. Ember smiled and hugged both Skyler and Blaze. "Welcome home."

"Thanks, mom." Skyler said softly. Ember backed away from him and raised an eyebrow in surprise. Blaze also looked over at her brother in surprise.

"When did you start calling me mom again? The last time you called me mom was when you were still a hatchling running around my feet." She said with a grin.

Skyler smiled and said, "I guess it was the personal nature of this mission. It made me realize that their is nothing more important then family." Skyler glanced around spreading his arms wide. "And good friends."

Reeco smiled and looked over at Spyro, "Yep, he's just like you. A sweet talking sap. Let's go Yua before I choke. See you later, Spyro." He turned and walked away. Yua grinned and joined her father. Bianca and Hunter watched Reeco and his daughter leave.

"Reeco may have mellowed over the years but he is still that annoying arrogant streak in him that tends to show up at the oddest times." Hunter said.

"I heard that, kitty kat. I dare you to come and say that to my face." Reeco said from the hall. Hunter laughed.

"That won't be necessary, Reeco." Hunter said. He turned to Bianca. "Let's go before I put my foot in my mouth and say something else stupid." Hunter turned to his son and daughter. "Have fun at the party and don't stay out late." Khan and Tina grinned and started to cheer when Hunter cleared his throat. "I wasn't finished..." Khan and Tina's grins vanished.

"Yeah, dad, what else did you want to say?" Khan said. Hunter rubbed his son's head fur.

"I want you and Tina to be ready for your training tomorrow. I know you and your team mates officially start your vacations tomorrow but you still have to keep in shape. You never know when something will come up." Khan groaned while Tina nodded. Bianca kissed both her children on their left cheeks.

"Have fun." She said and with that both of them left. Khan grumbled while Tina rolled her eyes. At that moment Milo entered the room with Vicky in tow. Khan saw Vicky and turned to look at Tina who was smiling and holding out her left paw.

"Remember our bet, Khan. Pay up!" Tina said with a grin. Khan mouth fell open as he groaned louder.

"Noooo, this can't be happening. Why must life be so cruel to me!" Khan whined as he ran from the room with Tina chasing after him. Tina stopped by the sun-colored dragoness and gave her a high five.

"I owe you one, Vicky." Tina said as she ran after her brother. Vicky grinned and nodded as she watched her friend go. Then she walked over to Skyler wrapped her arms around him as she laid her head on his shoulder. Spyro and Ember grinned as they turned and left the two lovebirds.

"Wait up, dad." Skyler said. Spyro turned to Skyler.

"What is, Skler?" He asked. Skyler looked down and then back into his father's purple eyes.

"I almost messed up by trying to rush to mom's aid. I didn't know if things would work out without us helping out. Then when you guys called and told us to return home immediately I didn't listen. I am really sorry I..." Spyro put a single right finger clawed paw on Skyler's mouth silencing him.

"You didn't know, Skyler. Besides, there is nothing to appologize for. You and your team did very well. Just remember to be cautious before you act and you will be fine." Skyler sighed but Spyro grabbed him in a tight bear hug. "Don't be hard on yourself. No one's perfect. All you can do is do the best you can. Besides, I knew you would do the right thing." Skyler stepped out of his father's hug and grinned.

"Thanks, dad." He said. Spyro nodded, turned and walked away leaving Skyler, Blaze and Vicky alone in the room with Tobin and Milo and their sole remaining team member Sean. Tobin smiled and left the room while Milo glanced at Vicky.

"Have fun, Vicky." Milo said before he turned and looked at Skyler. "And you, young dragon, better treat her well." Vicky laughed and patted Milo on his left shoulder.

"Don't worry, uncle, I'll be fine. Skyler will be a perfect gentlemen. Just tell my mother I'll see her tomorrow. Tonight, me and Skyler have some partying to do." Vicky said with a grin. Milo gazed at her before he grinned.

"Have fun you two and don't do anything I wouldn't do." _Although I have a feeling you will do it anyway. Oh well at least Christine won't get on my case about her daughter. If Vicky does anything then Christine will handle it. _

"I'll see you two later." Sean said as he left.

"Finally, we are alone," Skyler said as he wrapped his arms around Vicky. "So what do you suggest we do first?" Vicky grinned as she locked her muzzle with his in a deep kiss. Skyler mumbled, "Nevermind!"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back in the past...**

"Come on, Spyro, it's time to go. We're going to have to come back later for your parents. The Portal Jumper just doesn't have enough power to make two trips." Ember said. Spyro turned his head and looked at her with a sigh as he turned to look at his parents. "I'm sorry, Spyro, but we'll have to come back for your mother and father later." She said as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Spyro nodded as he returned her hug.

"I don't want to leave without them but your right, Ember." Spyro whispered as his eyes teared up. He turned Sky and Stryker. "Take care of yourselves, mom... dad."

Stryker smiled and nodded. "Don't worry about us, Spyro. We'll be fine. Just take care of yourself, Flame and your friends." Sky nodded as she hugged Flame.

"Be careful my little flame. Don't worry we will find a way to reverse what Reeco did to you one day." Sky said. Flame nodded and entered the jumper. Nestor and Titan carrying Red on a stretcher followed him. Lucas and Bandit high fived Hunter as he walked by them.

"So how are you two going to get back to the Dragon Realms." Hunter asked. Lucas grinned and raised his light gem gauntlets.

"Cale made some adjustments to my guantlets. I can use them to open portals now. Don't worry about us. Me and Bandit will see all of you in a week." Hunter nodded and picked up Bianca and carried her into the jumper. Elora waved as she followe her friends. Lucas turned to Tobin and Amanda. "Are you two sure you want to stay here?"

Tobin said, "The Portal Jumper is already pushing its weight limits. Besides I have some questions to ask Cale. And I know that Amanda is interested in working with Sky on translating some of the ancient Vanguardian knowledge. Don't worry, Lucas, we'll be fine and very busy."  
--------

Inside the control room of the Portal Jumper, Spyro sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Ember, who sat next to him looked over at him with a worried look on her face. "Are you alright?" Spyro looked at her and shook his head sadly. "Then what is bothering you?"

"It's my parents, Ember. I just found them and now..." He frowned as sat up in his chair to check a strange reading on his side of the holographic console. His eyes widen as he saw that a small group Shadow Dragons were approaching. _I should have known that Reeco wouldn't let us go without a fight._ Spyro thought sadly. "Ember, tell everyone to get out of here now! We are about to have some unwelcome company." Ember nodded as she stood up and ran to the back telling the other passengers as she exited the jumper. Stryker and Lucas noticed Ember's paniced look.

"What's wrong, Ember!" Stryker asked with an expression of worry on his face.

"Reeco and a small group of his Shadow Dragon warriors are coming this way! All of you have to get out of here now!" Ember yelled. Lucas and Stryker both nodded and told everyone that it was time to go. Lucas looked back at Ember.

"Get going! We'll be okay!" He yelled. Ember nodded and turned around running back inside the jumper. Ember ran into Spyro who was trying to exit the jumper to go after his parents. Flame grabbed him and hit the button marked 'CLOSE' on the holographic console near him. The door started closing but Spyro kept struggling. Flame glance over at Ember who rolled her eyes and swiftly punched Spyro in the gut. Elora made ready to move but one look from Ember made her stay in her seat.

"I'm sorry, Spyro, but I can't let you leave." Ember said as Flame let go of Spyro letting him fall into her arms. "I love you too much to let you risk getting hurt or getting killed. You parents and our friends will be okay. Besides you used up most of your energy during your fight with Galen. There is no way you could fight Reeco in your current shape." She whispered into his left ear. Elora's ears twitched as she heard Ember and she sighed sadly.

Spyro looked up into Ember's face and saw the tears that were forming there in her eyes that said she was riding on nothing but hope. "But, they are my parents and our friends, Ember." Spyro gasped as he tried to struggle free from Ember's grip, but failed because the transformation he had undergone inside the citadel had robbed him of most of strength. "Ember, PLEASE... let me go and help them get to safety." Spyro pleaded. Ember looked into his eyes and sadly shook her head.

"I am sorry, Spyro, but I can't let you go. We have to get back to the Dragon Realms and see if Nestor and the other elders can heal Red. Let's also not forget about Flame. Look at him..." Ember said as she gently grabbed his head and turned it in the direction of the the worn out battle-beaten black striped crimson gauntlet-wearing dragon sitting down next to Nestor and Titan. Both dragon elders were keep a watchful eye on Red who was still unconscious. Red laid on the medical bench in the center of the portal jumper passenger bay breathing shallowly. Ember had managed to stablize him with Bianca and Amanda's help but he was still in danger. "Spyro, at the moment Red and your brother needs our help. Please let's help them first and then we can come back here later to check in on your parents and our friends. And least I forget, your old enemies as well..." Spyro looked at Ember as the realizaion hit him that the fan girl she use to be was gone forever. She was now a lovely young white scaled dragoness who had become so much more complex since this journey had begun with his premature death and rebirth. Her own death and rebirth had also brought new level of changes to her. She certainly wasn't the same Ember he had started the journey with and neither was he or the rest of his friends. They had all been forced to change and quickly adapt to the current situations as they encountered them.

He sighed as Ember let go of him and he warily stood back up straight. "I understand, Ember, but I still don't like it." He looked at her and smiled even though he felt more sad then happy. As he turned to walk up to the front of the Jumper, Ember grabbed him and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. Instead of pushing her away like he would have once did not that long ago he returned her hug with one of his own, pulling her gently into his gold scaled chest. "Thank you, Ember." He said in an emotion-filled voice that made Ember look at him in surprise as the continued to make their way to the control room.

"For what, Spyro? There is no need to..." Ember started to say but Spyro placed a taloned fingered paw on her lips to silence her.

"Ember, you deserve to be thanked for your kind heart and deep caring. I know I have been a jerk to you many times and..." He paused as he closed his eyes and bowed his head before he said, "I am sorry! I am sorry that treated you so badly. You didn't deserve to be treated like that. I did realize that until I almost lost you forever when you died. I felt horrible because I figured since I failed to protect you from harm I would never get the chance to apologize to you for being such a fool. I..." Ember silenced him with a kiss that surprised the purple dragon. He hadn't expected this reaction or bold move from her and it made him feel a deep feeling of contentment that lasted about ten seconds... Ember and Spyro broke their kiss and looked at Hunter with narrowed eyes. He had been laughing softly but had unfortunately been caught. As he noticed both Spyro's and Ember's irritated look he grinned.

"Sorry about that." He said as he sat back in his chair. Both Ember and Spyro rolled their eyes as they looked back at each other with a grin.

"Let's go home, Spyro." Ember said. Spyro nodded and both of them quickly made their way back up to the front of the jumper. As they entered the small control room they quickly sat down and started the engines. The Portal Jumper rapidly rose off the ground and headed up into the dark clouds. Ember took control of the holographic controls and started searching the entrance to the portal network. The console stated flashing red as it detected that they were being followed. "Oh crap, we have unwelcomed company closing in on us from behind rapidly."

"What's wrong, guys?" Hunter asked as he entered the control room. He took one look at the holo display and growled. "Never mind! Why can't Reeco take a hint and leave us alone for a change!" Hunter ran to the back of the jumper and opened the door a crack.

Spyro looked back and saw what Hunter was doing. "What the hell are you doing, Hunter?"

Hunter strapped his right writstbow to his right arm gauntlet and pointed it through the small crack and closed his eyes. "I AM BUYING US TIME TO GET OUT OF HERE, SPYRO! Please don't try and stop me." He said as he focused his mind as he had never done before. _Come on Hunter I know there has to be some energy left that I can use to protect us. Please let there be some energy left._ Hunter thought. He found no energy left. His reserves of energy in the bow were depleted. _NO no no no, I have to find something to use._ Hunter's eyes suddenly snapped opened as he looked through the crack of the door and saw that Reeco and his guards were almost to them. He started sweating as his face took on a look of desperation. His eyes narrowed angrily. _I don't want to die here._ He quickly glanced over into Bianca's eyes. _Bianca... oh Bianca my love I can't let you die. I want my friends to live. I want Bianca to live. Damn it I don't care what it takes... there... just... has... to... be... a... WAY!_ At that moment Hunter felt something happen. He found himself floating in the same river of energy that he had nearly drowned in before the reborn Spyro had pulled him out. _A river of energy that flows into a great ocean of energy. Hmm, that's it! If I could only channel that energy into my bow then I could buy us the time we need to escape!_ He thought as he focused deeply on the ocean surrounding him. Suddenly he felt the ocean start flowing through his body. He gasped as pure energy poured into him and his eyes shot open. At that moment the wristbow started glowing and pulsing with energy that made everyone near him glance at him in surprise.

"Flame open the door a little more." Hunter said. Flame nodded. The door opened a tad bit more. "STOP! That is enough." Hunter aimed his wristbow right at Reeco and released a ball of white energy instead on a normal energy arrow. The energy ball hit Reeco and his guards sending them screaming as they flew backwards and slammed into the ground far below. Spyro came running to the back and looked at Hunter.

"What did you do, Hunter?" He asked with a look of concern. Hunter glanced at him dazzed and smiled.

"I bought us enough time to get out of... here...!" He said as his eyes seem to roll back into his head and he fell to the floor. Bianca eyes went wide as she stood up from her seat and knelt down by Hunter.

"HUNTER... HUNTER! ARE YOU OKAY!" She yelled. Hunter didn't respond. She looked at Spyro with a look of fear on her face. Spyro checked Hunter and his purple eyes went wide when he realized Hunter wasn't breathing.

"Oh god no... Hunter...!" Spyro yelled as he started shaking him. Bianca started crying and placing her paws over her face. Spyro yelled, "Don't you dare die on me!" He slapped Hunter's face and at that moment a strange blast of white energy threw him back into the wall of jumper. Everyone looked at Spyro and then back at Hunter who took a deep breath and sat up looking around with a puzzled expression on his face. Spyro picked himself up off the deck floor of the jumper and crawled back over to check on Hunter. "Hunter are you okay?" Spyro asked as he shook his head to clear the cobwebs.

Hunter looked around the jumper at everyone again before he slowly stood up on his feet. He looked at Spyro and asked, "What just happened?" At that moment the Portal Jumper entered the Porta Network. Ember put the jumper on auto-pilot and walked into the back to find out what all the commotion was about. She found Hunter standing up gazing around the passenger bay with a strange expression on his face. She walked over to stand beside Flame.

"What the hell just happened back here?" She asked everyone.

Spyro looked at her and with a shake of his head said, "We don't know, Ember. Hunter did something. He fired a large white ball of energy from his bow at Reeco and his guards. The ball knocked them to the ground. I asked Hunter what he did and then he crash to the floor unconscious. I checked him and found out that he was not breathing. It was like he was..."

"...I was dead." Hunter said in a calm voice as he grabbed his head. Bianca grabbed his left arm and helped him to his seat. Hunter looked at Spyro and said, "I don't know what happened. Something strange happened to me and I can't find the right words to describe it. Spyro, do you remember that vast ocean of energy I was drowning in when you died?" Spyro nodded. "It was the same ocean Spyro only this time I was drowning in it I was floating on its surface. I felt... I felt totally at peace. It was like all my doubts... my fears faded away to nothing leaving me in a peaceful state. I have never felt like that in my whole life. Also, I felt something else." Hunter looked up and Spyro followed his gaze. "Spyro, there is more going on here then we know." Spyro looked at Hunter in surprise.

"What do you mean, Hunter?" He asked. Hunter only sat back and closed his eyes.

"I don't know, pal. I just have this sense of dread that things are about to get much worse. It's like I can see things so much clearer now and I don't know or understand why. Oh, Spyro, pal what has happened to me? I feel like myself and yet I know that have changed in some way."  
-------------

**The unknown chamber...**

"Master, he has become aware."

"I know... I know!" He said as he adjusted his red robes.

"How is this possible? How can he possess such a power. I thought Galen wiped out all those who had the Seer ability."

"Apparently, Galen's plan failed." He said as he stood up.

"Sir, where are you going?"

"I am going to see an old friend of mine."

"You mean she still lives. I thought she died years ago."

"She did but her granddaughter lives. She bears the gift as well. It is very important that I contact her as soon as possible." The chamber doors opened as robed female walked into the chamber.

"There is no need to contact me because I already know what is going on. So... he has awakened at last..." The master nodded.

"Yes, he has and his potential at this point is unknown..."

"So, the pieces of the puzzle of destiny and ultimate fate are beginning to assemble. What of Spyro, Ember and Flame? Do they know just what they are?"

"I don't know, but suspect that now that he has awakened they will learn the truth..."

"...And that truth will either set them free or destroy all of them utterly..."

The End...Or is it just the beginning of something else? Stay tuned and find out...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Credits... Song: 'Reflections'

_Reflections of the past come and go...  
Memories fade away...  
Seasons come and seasons go...  
But as long as we remember who we were...  
We'll carry on... _(Echoes twice)

An image flashes on the screen showing a black and white picture of all the characters as they once were and then vanish as a reflection of Spyro staring down into a clear lake. His facial expression is one of peace as a gentle breeze blows his white jacket gently. The frame freezes. He turns and smiles as Ember walks over to him. Together both of them walk over to the campfire where Hunter and Bianca sit talking.

_Reflections... Reflections of who we are...  
Who do you think you are...  
Search out and find out for yourself...  
I am watching you..._

An image of Hunter strolling through the forest alone with an expression of peace that changes to a troubled one as he glances around him. A stranger watches him from a distant tree before jumping down and running away.

_Reflections... Reflections of the way things once were...  
How time flies so fast...  
Nothing last... forever  
Forever..._

Image of Ember as she stands surrounded by memories that flow around her as the camera pans around her in a slow 360 degree turn. The camera zooms back away revealing a stranger watching her from afar. A cloak covers his whole body but his face is partial visible. Tears are rolling down his cheek as fades away.

_Reflections of the past come and go...  
Who am I...  
Where are we going..._

_It is like dream...  
Sometimes I feel like I am living in a dream...  
When will the dream end...  
When will I awake.  
_

_Reflection... Reflections of a memory...  
Never forget who you are now...  
The truth lies within your reflections...  
You will see... _(Repeats twice)_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

The previous episode ended with a small portion of Spyro's true power unlocking, the introduction of Bandit the Armadillo and the reunion between Spyro, Flame and their parents. So much has already happend this season and yet the season is far from over. So what will happened next? Find out on todays episode... Here is Episode 9... Enjoy, oh before I forget...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Blah blah blah... Okay you guys get the point let's get this show on the road...

**Reviews:**

**Brandon:** Well, here is the next episode of the series. This 3 parter marks the first in a series of origin stories that will focus on fleshing out the backgrounds of the supporting cast of chracter of the Spyro franchise for this series.

Enjoy!  
--------

**Hunter: **"PREVIOUSLY ON SPYRO: DRAGON OF DESTINY: RISING DESTINY" -

_Spyro started glowing gold and as I looked back down at him he grabbed my left paw with his own in a tight grip. The energy from my left arm gauntlet flared up and then flowed into Spyro. The flow stopped and then I felt a powerful energy flow through me. The energy was warm, bright and full of a a type of power I had never felt before. "What's happening...!" I screamed as the energy started to flood my system. I felt like I was drowning in it and as I reached up in a silent plea for help the world flashed gold as a taloned paw grabbed my paw and pulled me out. My eyes opened and I looked down. "SPYRO..." I calmly said._

_Flashing with golden energy, Spyro, with his eyes still closed smiled. "I am okay, Hunter. In fact, I feel quite good. Thank you for being a true friend and helping me out when I needed the help." The golden flash had then vanished and he had opened his eyes. When I looked at his eyes I gasped in surprise at what I saw..._

_"What the..."_

_In place of his normal purple eyes were golden ones. He turned those gold orbs to look at me as he quickly sat up, totally healed. "Hunter, don't move." He said in a whispery tone of voice. I had only nodded because I was too shocked to respond. Spyro had died in my arms and then he had miraclously come back somehow. I have never believed in miracles considering all my life I have felt alone. I lost my family tragicly to a disease that was caused by something unknown. My villiage also got destroyed by a fire and I grew up depending on myself. Until I had met Spyro and Bianca and my other friends I had thought that some worldly force hated me for some reason. It had felt that way to me for years, but Spyro had changed that with his friendship and Bianca with her kind heart. I never thought I would meet people like Spyro, Bianca, Elora and my other friends, but I did and I thank whatever god that exist out there for giving me the chance to meet these wonderful people I care so deeply for. What tragedy once took from me, Spyro and my friends had given it all back to me with their kindness, friendship and most of all their love. If I was about to die here then at least my friend, no brother Spyro was here with me at the end..._

**- Events from a previous episode...**  
-----------------------------------------

"What's wrong, guys?" Hunter asked as he entered the control room. He took one look at the holo display and growled. "Never mind! Why can't Reeco take a hint and leave us alone for a change!" Hunter ran to the back of the jumper and opened the door a crack.

Spyro looked back and saw what Hunter was doing. "What the hell are you doing, Hunter?"

Hunter strapped his right writstbow to his right arm gauntlet and pointed it through the small crack and closed his eyes. "I AM BUYING US TIME TO GET OUT OF HERE, SPYRO! Please don't try and stop me." He said as he focused his mind as he had never done before. _Come on Hunter I know there has to be some energy left that I can use to protect us. Please let there be some energy left._ Hunter thought. He found no energy left. His reserves of energy in the bow were depleted. _NO no no no, I have to find something to use._ Hunter's eyes suddenly snapped opened as he looked through the crack of the door and saw that Reeco and his guards were almost to them. He started sweating as his face took on a look of desperation. His eyes narrowed angrily. _I don't want to die here._ He quickly glanced over into Bianca's eyes. _Bianca... oh Bianca my love I can't let you die. I want my friends to live. I want Bianca to live. Damn it I don't care what it takes... there... just... has... to... be... a... WAY!_ At that moment Hunter felt something happen. He found himself floating in the same river of energy that he had nearly drowned in before the reborn Spyro had pulled him out. _A river of energy that flows into a great ocean of energy. Hmm, that's it! If I could only channel that energy into my bow then I could buy us the time we need to escape!_ He thought as he focused deeply on the ocean surrounding him. Suddenly he felt the ocean start flowing through his body. He gasped as pure energy poured into him and his eyes shot open. At that moment the wristbow started glowing and pulsing with energy that made everyone near him glance at him in surprise.

"Flame open the door a little more." Hunter said. Flame nodded. The door opened a tad bit more. "STOP! That is enough." Hunter aimed his wristbow right at Reeco and released a ball of white energy instead on a normal energy arrow. The energy ball hit Reeco and his guards sending them screaming as they flew backwards and slammed into the ground far below. Spyro came running to the back and looked at Hunter.

"What did you do, Hunter?" He asked with a look of concern. Hunter glanced at him dazzed and smiled.

"I bought us enough time to get out of... here...!" He said as his eyes seem to roll back into his head and he fell to the floor. Bianca eyes went wide as she stood up from her seat and knelt down by Hunter.

"HUNTER... HUNTER! ARE YOU OKAY!" She yelled. Hunter didn't respond. She looked at Spyro with a look of fear on her face. Spyro checked Hunter and his purple eyes went wide when he realized Hunter wasn't breathing.

"Oh god no... Hunter...!" Spyro yelled as he started shaking him. Bianca started crying and placing her paws over her face. Spyro yelled, "Don't you dare die on me!" He slapped Hunter's face and at that moment a strange blast of white energy threw him back into the wall of jumper. Everyone looked at Spyro and then back at Hunter who took a deep breath and sat up looking around with a puzzled expression on his face. Spyro picked himself up off the deck floor of the jumper and crawled back over to check on Hunter. "Hunter are you okay?" Spyro asked as he shook his head to clear the cobwebs.

Hunter looked around the jumper at everyone again before he slowly stood up on his feet. He looked at Spyro and asked, "What just happened?" At that moment the Portal Jumper entered the Porta Network. Ember put the jumper on auto-pilot and walked into the back to find out what all the commotion was about. She found Hunter standing up gazing around the passenger bay with a strange expression on his face. She walked over to stand beside Flame.

"What the hell just happened back here?" She asked everyone.

Spyro looked at her and with a shake of his head said, "We don't know, Ember. Hunter did something. He fired a large white ball of energy from his bow at Reeco and his guards. The ball knocked them to the ground. I asked Hunter what he did and then he crash to the floor unconscious. I checked him and found out that he was not breathing. It was like he was..."

"...I was dead." Hunter said in a calm voice as he grabbed his head. Bianca grabbed his left arm and helped him to his seat. Hunter looked at Spyro and said, "I don't know what happened. Something strange happened to me and I can't find the right words to describe it. Spyro, do you remember that vast ocean of energy I was drowning in when you died?" Spyro nodded. "It was the same ocean Spyro only this time I was drowning in it I was floating on its surface. I felt... I felt totally at peace. It was like all my doubts... my fears faded away to nothing leaving me in a peaceful state. I have never felt like that in my whole life. Also, I felt something else." Hunter looked up and Spyro followed his gaze. "Spyro, there is more going on here then we know." Spyro looked at Hunter in surprise.

"What do you mean, Hunter?" He asked. Hunter only sat back and closed his eyes.

"I don't know, pal. I just have this sense of dread that things are about to get much worse. It's like I can see things so much clearer now and I don't know or understand why. Oh, Spyro, pal what has happened to me? I feel like myself and yet I know that I have changed in some way."  
-------------

**The Unknown Chamber...**

"Master, he has become aware."

"I know... I know!" He said as he adjusted his red robes.

"How is this possible? How can he possess such a power. I thought Galen wiped out all those who had the Seer ability."

"Apparently, Galen's plan failed." He said as he stood up.

"Sir, where are you going?"

"I am going to see an old friend of mine."

"You mean she still lives. I thought she died years ago."

"She did but her granddaughter lives. She bears the gift as well. It is very important that I contact her as soon as possible." The chamber doors opened as robed female walked into the chamber.

"There is no need to contact me because I already know what is going on. So... he has awakened at last..." The master nodded.

"Yes, he has and his potential at this point is unknown..."

"So, the pieces of the puzzle of destiny and ultimate fate are beginning to assemble. What of Spyro, Ember and Flame? Do they know just what they are?"

"I don't know, but suspect that now that he has awakened they will learn the truth..."

"...And that truth will either set them free or destroy all of them utterly..."

**- Hunter's awakening and troubling revelations of the future... Episode 8**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now the story continues...

**Two Days Later...**

Hunter sighed and twisted and turned in bed as his happy dream of him and Bianca's future honeymoon ended and turned into a flashback of past events... tragic events. Ones, he didn't want to remember or see and yet they were starting to replay in his mind. He found himself glancing at himself and Artimas talking. Hunter frowned and growled trying to make the dream go away but it instead came into clear focus...

**One Month Ago...**

_"Huh, oh, sorry, Artimas, I was thinking about someone." Hunter said as he blushed. Artimas laughed._

_"No doubt. You really do love her. Don't you?" Artimas asked as he put a straw in the lemonade glass and took a sip._

_"Yes, Artimas, I do. I love her more then I ever thought I could. I never thought I would ever feel this way for someone again. I once felt this feeling long ago." Hunter said as his smile faded off his face becoming a frown. "When I was younger and had a family to love and be loved by." Hunter wiped a tear, that appeared in his left eye, away. Artimas put the lemonade glass down and placed his right paw on Hunter's shoulder to comfort him._

_"Do you want to talk about it? What happened, Hunter?" Artimas said softly. Hunter looked at Artimas and sighed turning away sadly._

_"I don't want to talk about my past right now, Artimas. Please don't ask me to tell you. My past is a very unhappy filled with painful memories I just want to forget." Hunter said softly as he fought to keep from crying. He looked back at Artimas and shook his head. "Don't worry about me. Right now we have to come up with a plan to rescue Flame and deal with Reeco and his followers. My problems can wait for another day." Artimas nodded and stood up grabbing his staff as he did. He turned and started walking back into Hunter's home to talk to Spyro. As he reached the doorway to enter he turned around and looked at Hunter with a look of sympathy._

_"Don't keep your inner pain forever bottled up, Hunter. It will only continue to bother you unless you let it go by telling someone. In fact, I can see you are hurting right now. Something about this current situation has brought back bad memories you have tried so hard to keep buried all these years. You lost your family at a young age. Didn't you?" Artimas asked. Hunter looked at Artimas with a sad look and nodded his head slowly as his face took on a far off look and his memory of the past came roaring back..._

Hunter screamed, "Nooo, not this dream again. Why am I seeing these memories again in my dreams? Why?" He grabbed his head and yet the dream still continued revealing one event after another in Hunter's life that deeply scarred him...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hunter and his mother were spending time together out in the meadow park that overlooked the palace grounds of Willowbrook. Hunter knew that his mother shouldn't have come but she had dragged herself sick self out of bed to be with him. She had made him a promise a few months earlier before she had gotten sick that on his sixth birthday that she would spend her day with him. _'Then she got sick..' young Hunter thought as tears started to appear in his eyes._ No one had been able to figure out the cause of the strange illness that was going around affecting many of the adult females. His mother had been fine one day and then suddenly fallen into a week long coma. When she had awaken she had lost the ability to talk and walk. The village healers had worked hard and soon they had her back to speaking and walking around but she never was the same. Hunter had noticed that she seemed slower... she had trouble walking and speaking and at times her memory seemed to go. The healers couldn't figure out why and neither could Kyle, Hunter's father who did his best to take care of all of them. _

_"Mother..." Hunter said. His mother looked at him as he helped her sit down on a bench._

_"Yes, my sweet little one, what is it?" She asked as she noticed his unease. She sighed and said softly, "You are worried about me. Aren't you?" Hunter looked her in the eye and nodded. "Don't worry. I will get better."_

_"But what if you don't...?" Hunter asked as tears started falling from his eyes. "I don't want to loss you like I lost..."_

_"...Your sister, Rachel's drowning was a tragic accident. You are not to blame for that, Hunter." She said as a few tears fell from her own eyes. Hunter had felt responsible for Sidney's death because he had taken her to the slow flowing river to teach her how to swim. He had though the area of the river he had taken her to was safe and instead found out that the current in that part of the river wasn't exactly like the rest of the river. Sidney had caught in that current and was pulled under into a whirlpool. Hunter had jumped in and pulled her out but she had already swallowed too much water. No matter how hard Hunter had tried he couldn't revive her. She died in his arms and Hunter had never really forgiven himself for that. No matter how much his mother and father had tried to comfort him it still made no difference. "No matter what happens to me, my little one, I'll always be with you." Hunter smiled as she started to sing calming him with her beautiful voice._

_'My little one never fear,  
Mother's here for you...  
By your side and in your heart,_

_Mother's here my little one...  
Even though the years may past,  
I'll always be with you..._

_In your heart and close to you..  
I will be with you right now...  
Don't be afraid I am here,  
My little one your mother's here,_

_To comfort you and give you peace...  
Never fear your mother's with you...  
Always here my little one..._

_My little one...'_

_Hunter's eye snap open as he look over at his just as she fell off the bench convulsing as she hit the ground. Hunter quickly jumped to his feet and started screaming, "MOTHER ... Mother... mother, are you alright!" When she didn't respond he started screaming for help. At that moment she groaned and lifted her head fixing her green eyes on him, tears falling from them. Hunter noticed and said, sobbing with fear in his voice, "Mother... oh mother... what do you want me to do!"_

_She gritted her teeth as a series of pains racked her body. Her eyesight started to fade in and out as she gasped, "I am sorry, Hunter, it appears that I am not quite as well as I thought I was..." She paused as took a few deep breaths trying to keep air flowing through her lungs. "Hunter... please go get your... fa...ther!" She said as her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell into unconsciousness. Hunter glanced at his mother closely and as he did he noticed that her fur was turning gray and starting to fall out. _'Oh no... mother!' Hunter thought as tears filled his eyes. 'No, the disease has... mother... MOTHER ... NOOOOooo' _Afterward he ran screaming for help. Unforunately, that help came too late... His mother died on the day of his seventh birthday turning what was suppose to be a day of joy and happiness into one of great sadness and pain. It was two days later that they released her ashes to the wind to be free as she was in life... a free spirit that brought joy and peace to others with her kind heart and loving spirit. The Kingdom of Willowbrook mourned her passing but she wasn't the only one who passed. Hunter's friend Jordan also lost his mother too. Both friends, for a time, were engulfed by grief and pain. Time passed and the grief faded but the pain never left... The pain stayed, dulled slightly with the passage of time, but it stayed..._

_Hunter and Jordan figured that the future would be better..._

_Unfortunately, the future would only bring more tragedy... more pain... and more sorrow that would forever change both friends and shape not only their destinies... but those of many others far and wide..._

Hunter watched this memory frozen as tears started falling from his eyes. He grabbed his head and screamed... "No...! Please...! No more! I can't watch this anymore!" At that moment he felt a rough taloned paw touch his shoulder that made him pause, turn and glance at a stranger wearing a long white cloak that covered his whole body. "Who are you?" He asked stepping back from the stranger.

"I am a friend, Hunter. A guide for those who seek the truth and a watcher who never forgets the kindness of long parted friends and allies." He said those words as tears fell from his blue eyes. "I know you don't wish to remember your painful past and who would but it is vitally important that you face your past and put it to rest." The stranger said softly. Hunter growled and backed away from the stranger with a frown as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Leave me the hell alone and mind your own business!" He said with a snarl. "And for your information I don't see what my past has to do with anything that is happening right now!" The stranger stepped closer to Hunter and Hunter started to back away when the stranger grabbed him in a tight iron grip. Hunter growled and glanced into the hood that had draw back slightly to reveal a beaked face and blue eyes that glowed. He gasped as his eyes opened wide in shock. "You can't be here in my dreams. It's impossible!" He said in a low tone of voice that was filled with shock. "My father said..."

The stranger let go of Hunter and smiled as a light chuckle escaped his beak. "Your father told you that I died didn't he?" Hunter nodded remembering what his father had told him. "Well, for your information, young Seer, I am very much alive. Your father just caught me on one of my sick days. Besides..." The stranger shook his head as he pulled the cloak covering the rest of head back revealing red and gold feathers that glowed as if on fire. Hunter stared at one of his father's oldest friends in awe. Sirius the phoenix laughed as he adjusted his robes to free his glowing gold feathered wings from under the thick cloak. He flapped each wing stetching them to their fullest length before folding back again with a sighed. "Ah... that is so much better. I hate keeping my wings inside my cloak like that. They tend to get stiff if they are confided too long. Oh, I forgot..." Sirius stretched his long feathered tail getting the kinks out. "There... now I feel better. As I was saying, Hunter, Kyle always exagerated things a tad bit."

Hunter rolled his eyes and said, "Oh really, Sirius, you say that like I didn't know that. My dad was joker at heart. He always knew how to make people happy when they were feeling sad or depressed." Hunter's eyes filled with tears as his head dropped a little. "Just like mom... Oh.. god, Sirius, I miss her so much! I never got to say goodbye to her. One minute she was there and then the next minute she was gone!" Sirius sighed as placed one talon under Hunter's chin and lifted it up to look at him.

"I know how you feel, Hunter, both your mother and father were dear friends of mine. When your mother died I was deeply saddened. She was a friend of my tribe and Seer of extraordinary talent. Her power brought peace and prosperity to the Kingdom of Willowbrook. When she died your father tried to carry on but Kyle could never fill her role no matter how hard he tried." He paused and turned his back to Hunter briefly before turning back around with a locket in his right paw. He handed the locket to Hunter as he said, "When he died, Hunter... I felt like a part of myself died with him. He had such a kind heart and a noble spirit. He was truly a worthy leader for your clan. You should be very proud of him and your mother."

"I am, Sirius, I am. I just wish I knew more about my parents. I know so little about them." Hunter said in emotion-filled voice. "How did you meet my father anyway, Sirius?" Sirius's beak turned upward in grin.

"Now that is tale worth telling. I bet you never knew your father saved the life of my mother, Rana. Galen, who I am sure you are quite familiar with by now, attempted to destroy our home with help from one of his old friends. Your father, who by the way was your age at that time, exposed the threat and fought alongside my clan to stop Galen's plan. As a result of his courageous act my mother made him a honorary memory of the Sky Phoenix Clan and I became his life-long friend. Your father met your mother thanks to me introducing them and they both fell in love with each other. I guess you could say they were destined to be together. The rest I guess you could say is history." Hunter sighed.

"Thank you for telling me, Sirius. I appreciate hearing that from you. My father and mother were good people. I just wish I had got the chance to get to know them better. I wish..." Hunter said as he took a deep breath. "I wish things could have been different."

"I know, young one, I too wish things had been different too. However, I am not here to merely discuss the past but to discuss the future with you. I am sure you have question you want to ask me."

"I do, Sirius. Why? Why are you here? Does it have something to do with what recently happened to me?" Hunter asked. Sirius nodded as a light chuckle escaped his beak.

"My... my... my you are filled with so many questions, young one. As to why I am here you have already answered that question with one of your own questions." He said as Hunter groaned rolling his eyes. "You remind me of your father when he was your age. He to never realized just how much potential he had... just like you. As you have already figured out I am here because of what you did in the Shadow Realms two days ago. The Order has been watching you for years now waiting..."

"Waiting... waiting for what?" Hunter asked as he suddenly felt a strange feeling rush through him suddenly making him gasp and grab his head. "What's happening to me, Sirius!" Sirius sighed.

"Destiny..., Hunter. Your true destiny, young Seer, is what we were waiting for you to awaken to. Don't be afraid to look within to find your true self." He said.

"My true self...! What nonsense are you talking about, you old bird? Please just come right out and tell me...!" Hunter screamed as the pain hitting him intensified making him fall to his knees. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME, SIRIUS? "

As another memory of Hunter's past began to hit him and everything began to fade in and out Sirius placed one black taloned right paw finger on Hunter's forehead making Hunter eyes open wide as a blue glow surrounded both of them. 'I am sorry, Hunter, but now is not the time for explanations. I promise you that I will explain that to you when we next meet. We need to meet with each other in person. Please come and see me. You know where I am. Come back to Willowbrook. The time has come to finally heal and the only way that can happen is if you confront your past and put it to rest. It is time, Hunter... Time to stop running from what you are! Farewell... for now!' As that final telepathic message was past from Sirius to Hunter the leader of the Order faded away leaving Hunter to finish the walk down memory lane... alone...

**_The Mountain Kingdom of Willowbrook - 18 years earlier - Avalarian Time_**

_"Daddy, where are you?" Cried an seven year old Hunter as he ran out of the large buring country house that belonged to his family. Other cheetahs wearing war paint and carrying bows ran past him as bolts of flame rained down on buildings, destroying them left and right, from a large glowing overhead portal. Hunter looked up at the portal in fear and started running but tripped on a tree root. He turned around and watched as fire bolt came flying toward him. He closed his eyes and put his arm up to shield himself. Just as the bolt neared him a large muscled arm wrapped around him and pulled him out of the way. Hunter opened his eyes and looked up into the loving face of his father, Kyle. "DADDY!"_

_Kyle smiled as he said, "I got you, Hunter, don't worry." Kyle ran with his son cradled safely in his arm. As soon as he outdistanced the blast range of the fire bolt he stopped and put Hunter down. "Son, go to the shelter with the other kits. We'll take care of this."_

_"But dad, I want to stay with you!" Hunter cried. Kyle knelt down and hugged Hunter as he cried._

_"I know, son, but you are my world. You are all I have left and I can't let you get hurt. You and the other kits are the future of all four clans." Kyle let him go. "I love you, son, don't ever forget that just in case."_

_"Just in case of what, dad?" Hunter asked as his father stood back up and looked back toward the burning village._

_"Just in case I..." He said as a female cheetah named Leona ran toward him and stopped right in front of him with wide eyes._

_"Your highness, you must come quickly, the magical defense barrier has been breached! The enemy is invading the north part of the city and even with the faun helping us we are having a hard time stopping them!" Leona said as she bowed respectfully to Kyle. Kyle frowned and took his two bows off his back. He looked at Hunter and gave him one the bows._

_"Take this, Hunter. I taught you how to use the bow well. Use it to protect the other kits just in case we fail to stop the invaders from getting this far." Kyle said. Hunter nodded silently and ran toward the shelter. Kyle watched as his son entered the shelter. He smiled as tears started to fall from his eyes as he turned his back to the shelter and nodded to Leona. Leona pulled out her bow and together both of them ran back toward the burning city. As Kyle ran in his mind he remembered all the happy times he had spent with his children and his mate. Looking up at the sky as the stars began to appear, he said a silent prayer. Then he ran with Leona to face his fate with courage and determination. "Goodbye, Hunter." Kyle said to himself as he joined the rest of his people in a battle to save their home. "I love you with all my heart and soul. Even if I die tonight I die happy knowing that you will live to have a future. May your future bring you happiness, my son." With that said Kyle met his fate and faced his destiny as all leaders must do to save the ones they love.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hunter frowned as he and the other kits stayed in the shelter all night. They fell asleep to the sound of burning and awoke the next morning to the sound of rain. "It's over," eight year Jordan, a young black panther and one of Hunter's best friends said as he tried to open the shelter. "Hey, someone please give me a paw here." Hunter stood up and walk over to the doors and joined Jordan. Together they pushed but because of the weight of the rain pouring down on the door it wouldn't budge._

_"Hey, could you guys give us a paw here?" Hunter asked as he and Jordan tried to open the door but couldn't. Two ten year old lion kits, Christian and his twin sister Crystal both nodded and joined Hunter and Jordan at the door. Together all four children pushed the heavy door open and walked out into rain._

_Hunter looked at the other children inside the shelter. "Stay here while we go check the city. We'll be back." He said as he grabbed his bow. The other kits nodded and stayed put as Hunter, Jordan, Christian and Crystal ran toward the smoking watch tower that marked the entrance to the Valley of Orbs which led to Willowbrook Kingdom, the land of the four kings and clans. As they entered the kingdom they all looked in horror at the amount of devastation before them. Bodies of Cheetahs, Lions, Leopards, Cougars and Fauns lay burned and broken everywhere. "Oh god!" Hunter whispered as Christian and Crystal looked around with wide eyes. Jordan just fell to his knees and dropped his head in silent prayer._

_"Come on, let's go check the palace and see if anyone is alive there." Jordan said as they all looked at each other._

_"Good idea, Jordan." Hunter said as he ran ahead. Jordan, Christian and Crystal nodded silently as they followed their friend closing their senses to the sights, sounds and smells of death and tragedy around them. Finally, they reached the large tree-like palace. _

_"I wish the flames of war had stayed away from here." Crystal said sadly as tears fell from her eyes as she and the others looked around at what had once been the beautiful rainbow flower gardens that surrounded the palace. There was nothing but smoking ashes and dust left. Then they looked at the palace and gasped in shock. The once majestic palace was a burned out shadow of its former self. Stones lay scatter every-_

_where and the proud symbol of the four unified clans: Four paws holding a long wreath of white Avalarian Roses - the flower of peace, lay broken on the ground in front of the main palace entrance._

_Hunter dropped to his knees as he looked at the place he and his three compainions had once called home. "It is all gone." Hunter cried as the other three children looked at the palace with tears in their eyes. "Everything that has ever matter to me. First my sister Rachel, then my mother, now my father and our beautiful city are all gone. I am all alone."_

_"No you are not, Hunter," Christian said as he knelt and put an arm around Hunter's shoulder. "We are here and together we'll rebuild this Kingdom to its former glory. Our parents loved us so much that they sacrificed themselves to save us. We can't let that sacrifice be in vain."_

_"My brother is right," Crystal said softly as she knelt and placed her paw on his shoulder. "We are together in this tragedy. We will survive and rebuild." Crystal looked down and smiled as she saw a small multi-colored flower by Hunter's left foot. She gently touched the flower as she looked at Hunter. "Hunter, my mother once told me that even in times of great tragedy new life is born. No matter how bleak or horrible the situation may seem we must always have hope and never give up. This young flower hasn't given up even though all its brothers and sister have been burned to ashes around it. It continues to grow and thrive not giving up on life as it reaches for the sky with hope for the future. Do you know why this flower does that?" She asked as Hunter looked her in the face and shook his head softly. "The reason is because this flower knows that one day the rest of its kind will come back and it won't be alone anymore. We mustn't look at what has happened as the beginning of the end but as the end of what once was. We must look at what has happened and fight to make the future better. I miss my parents just like you do, but the best way we can honor their noble sacrifices is to forever keep them right here." She said as she touched her chest. "In our hearts where they will live forever as a part of us."_

_Hunter looked at Crystal and smiled as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "You know what, Crystal, I believe your clan will benefit from your wisdom one day." He then looked up into the stormy sky as he stood up with his friends letting the rain fall on them washing away their tears, their pain and their innocence. Then he looked back at the other young future clan leaders and started walking back toward the shelter quietly. As he walked Hunter promised himself that he would never forget what happened here and he would, just like the little flower Crystal found at his feet, thrive and reach for the sky with endless hope for a better future.  
---------------------------_

_Soon they reached the shelter and as they got ready to enter it they heard a loud crash. Hunter ran to the river and looked upstream in horror as Hope Dam, a beautiful orb powered dam that the fauns had built thousands of years ago as a show of peace between the Avalar clans collapsed releasing huge wave of water. Hunter ran and jumped for the outstetched paw of Christian. He grabbed Christian's paw and held on as the river raced by pulling him downstream. "HOLD ON, HUNTER!" Christian growled as he tried to pull Hunter out of the rushing water. Jordan and Crystal also reached for Hunter._

_"I am trying!" Hunter growled when suddenly a piece of the broken dam hit him in the waist making him scream in pain as he let go of Christian's paw. "CHRISTIAN!" He yelled as the rough current pulled him downstream away from his friends._

_"HUNTER!" Christian, Crystal and Jordan yelled as they watched, in shock, the river take Hunter away from them._

_Hunter struggled against the current as he tumbled around in the river that his people got their food from. "Help me... Someone, please help me!" He screamed as the swift current carried him farther and farther away from his friends. He fought to keep his head above the water but his energy ran out and just as he started go under a cloaked figure tossed a rope around him and pulled him out quickly._

_"Don't worry, little one. I have you." The cloaked figure said as she/he looked back at the remains of the city of Willowbrook. "I can't take you back home and you can't come with me on my journey. I'll have to take you someplace where it is warm and safe. But where could that be...? Wait! I know!" The cloaked figure picked him up and ran swiftly toward the nearest faun village. Hunter never knew what happened because he was slipping in and out of unconscious. _Now, he thought before unconsciousness claimed him, I am alone.  
-------------------------------------------

Hunter's eyes snapped open as he sat up in bed looking over at Bianca who was still sound to sleep. Hunter sighed and then felt something in his left paw. He looked down at what he was holding in his paw and his eyes opened wide...

The locket...

It was the same one that Sirius had given him in the dream or was it a dream... Hunter opened the locket and saw a picture of Siruis, his father and his mother at a party of some kind smiling. Hunter's eyes teared up as he closed the locket and gently laid it on the night stand next to him as he stood and slipped his robe on. He walked outside and stared up at the moonlight as he felt a paw on his shoulder. He turned and as he did he heard a familiar singing voice float on the summer breeze that made his eyes go wide in shock.

"Mother's here, my little one...  
Dry your tears and never fear  
I'm here...

My Little one..."

"Mother..." Hunter whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. "What's going on here?"

Screen fades to black  
--------------------------

_'DRAGON OF DESTINY...'_ Echoes twice before drum beats start in the back ground  
_'SPYRO'_ A flame burns the logo into metal as it appears on the screen and then water is poured on the metal making it steam up and shatter like glass revealing different locations of the Dragon Realm, Avalar and the Forgotten Realm.

The New Song 'Moving on to a New Day' remixed version begins.

_'Moving on to a New Day,  
Moving on to the future.  
No turning back.  
Anymore... Anymore _echoes once

Images doing a 24-like split screen of the sun rising showing a white jacket wearing Spyro and Ember sitting together looking up at the horizon with pictures of Hunter and Bianca sleeping in each other's arms on the beach at Dragon Shores. Elora is on Avalor training and pauses to look up at the rising sun with a smile. Sgt. Byrd with the Professor's help is tuning up his rocket pack while Sheila and Bentley talk and then pause as they look out the window of the professor's lab to watch the sun rising. Prince Lucas and Bandit glance up from their camp site at the rising sun. Bandit pours water onto the campfire. As the fire goes out smoke blacks out the screen briefly.

_'Yesterday is gone,  
Stand up and face the future.  
With your head held high to the sky,  
Nothing ever stays the same.  
Anymore... Anymore..._

Image of Flame and Spyro standing back to back as the screen goes into split screen mode. Flame is looking solemn with tears in his eyes while Spyro turns to face his brother and hugs him closing his eyes as tears fall from them and a gentle breeze blows around them both stirring up Spyro's white jacket and Flame's black jacket as their tears are carried away.

_As we move on to a new day,  
Everything changes more and more,  
And that's truth.  
Nothing stays the same.  
As we move on to a new day. _To a new day echoes  
_All my troubles will fade away..._

Images of Reeco sitting at a monitor and looking bored at the display of Spyro and Flame hugging before he stands and turns it off and looks at a picture of his younger brother Cael with tears in his eyes. Ryua walks around the Citadel and goes out on the balcony to look at the moonlight with an sad smile expression on her face.

_I know it is not easy,  
To move on to the future now.  
To let go of all that you are,  
And become what you are destined to become,  
No turning back, No turning back..._

Image of Flame roaring as Hunter and the others run away from rushing river. Flame dives in front of the large wave of water and begins to spin as his feathered wings glow red and he becomes a flaming tornado of fiery energy stopping the wave. As his friends make it to safety, Flame flies toward them and lands giving them a smile. From a distance Galen looks on with narrowed glowing black eyes.

_Moving on to a New Day,  
Nobody said that it would be easy,  
And I know it in my heart and soul.  
Know in my heart and soul._ echoes once  
_That's the truth.  
You will see the truth...  
Hold on.. _echeos once

Images of Ember and Spyro flying together in the moonlight. Hunter on Avalar helping his old childhood friends rebuild Willowbrook with Bianca using her magic to lift a large rock up to repair the palace. Once the rock is in the right place, Hunter uses his gauntlet bow to fire some fire bows to melt the rock in place. Jordan, Chrisitan and Crystal pat Hunter on the back as Bianca smiles and wipes the sweat from her brow. A stranger looks down at Hunter from on hill above. Hunter glances up and sees the stranger just he/she vanishes.

_But with my friends by my side we'll make it to,  
To a new day.  
To a new day,  
We will make it to a new day together,_

Images of Spyro and Flame with their mother and father celebrating with everyone. Artimas flies and lands as Milo crashes into Ember. Everyone laughs as Milo runs and Ember runs after him. Amanda smiles as she and Tobin sit together on a bench watching the party. Elora sits by herself as Spyro walks over to her and sits down giving her a smile as he gestures for her to join everyone else at the party. She smiles and together with Spyro join the party.

_As we all move on to a New Day,  
We mustn't forget yesterday.  
All we lost and gained,  
Has made us who we are today.  
As we move ahead,  
To the future with hope in our hearts._

Final Image of Spyro and his friends, old and new, all standing in action poses against a Huge Dark Dragon that stands before them. Spyro's eyes turn gold as they charge at the dragon. White feathers fill the sky and float around spinning as the image of Spyro and all his friends appear on the screen freeze in a photo style as the final Drum beats sound and then stop.

_Dragon of Destiny moving on to a brand new day,  
Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Rising Destiny_  
----------------------------------------------

**Episode 9: Legacy: Part 1 of 3: Memories**

**Two Months Later...**

The sun rises in a cloudless sky overlooking the beautiful sandy shores of Dragon Shores as a cheetah walks silently along the beach watching the peaceful waves go out and come back in. He had been walking up and down the beach for hours ever since the same _Dream_ had woke him up late last night. Hunter sighed and looked over at the horizon at quickly rising sun. _Is it already morning already? Father, I have always tried to uphold tradition but I don't know if I am ready for what awaits me. Sirius told me to come to him but I don't know if I am ready to confront him._ Hunter thought silently in surprise at how quickly the night had pasted as he adjusted his new short sleeve white shirt. He had many things on his mind... toubling things that even the peaceful sound of the surf couldn't calm.

"I can't believe what happened to me happend two whole months ago." He said softly. Lately, he had been having strange dreams and seeing strange visions. He closed his eyes and held his head. "What do these visions mean? Prehaps..." He paused and shook his head. "Prehaps its that time again." Spyro and his friends had been trying to help him figure them out and why he was having them but... so far they hadn't been able to come up with an answer that made any logical sense. Hunter had come to conclusion that maybe he should head to Willowbrook and talk to Sirius. The Sky Phoenix elder had requested for him to come. Who was he to turn down the invitation from an old family friend? Hunter sighed as his ears swirled on his head as he heard footsteps behind him. He smiled as he turned and Bianca wrapped her arms gently around him in a loving hug.

_He's been working out._ She thought as she felt the new firmness of his muscled arms and chest. _I wonder what brought this on?_ Hunter looked at her lovingly.

"Looks like its going to be a beautiful day. I am so happy that for once since this mess started with the Shadow Dragons and Galen that we can finally relax. Right, Hunter..?" She said. Hunter dropped his head slightly and didn't reply. She glance at him noticing that his face was creased in a frown. She stepped back from him a little as a worried expression appeared on her normally calm face. "Hunter, what's wrong? It's those dreams again isn't it?"

Hunter turned and looked at her and softly said, "Yes, my love, it is the dreams again." He sat down on the sand crossing his legs. Bianca joined him and laid her head gently on his right shoulder. Hunter's facial expression turned up into a small grin. "I am sorry for making you worry so much, Bianca." Bianca gently grabbed his chin with her right paw bring her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

"It's okay, Hunter, I understand." Bianca said softly as she pulled back a little breathless from the kiss. Hunter also was speechless from the kiss as he glanced at her with love in his eyes.

"Bianca... I... uh... don't know what to say." Hunter said. Bianca grabbed him again and pressed her lips to his again giving him a deeper, longer lasting kiss. Hunter smiled but that smile didn't last long as he felt a stabbing pain hit him in the head. He grimaced, pulling away from Bianca and grabbed his head with a growl before he suddenly stood up.

"Hunter, what's wrong!" She asked worried as she quickly stood on her feet and grabbed his shoulders. She gasped as blue energy started flowing from Hunter's body and into her own. _What is this!_ She thought in surprise._ This energy isn't the same as the..._

"I don't know, Bianca. I feel like someone is stabbing me in the head... Ahhhhh!" He said with a growl. At that moment, Hunter looked at her and as he did his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The energy that Hunter was putting out then increased but Bianca held on to him tight as he shook and convulsed in her arms.

"HUNTER... Hunter, can you hear me! Please tell me that you are okay!" At that moment, Hunter screamed making Bianca let him go and grip her sensitive ears. As she let him go he went totally limp falling to the sandy ground. At that moment, for Bianca, it felt like time was moving in slow motion as tears started falling from her eyes. She reached out to grab Hunter as he fell backwards unconscious. As she touched him she felt... him tense as a powerful wave of blue energy leaped up from his body engulfing her as she to screamed out in shock. The energy flow continued to flow through her and as she screamed the level of that energy began to increase pulling her ever closer to unconsciousness. She growled and thinking quickly, before the massive amount of energy flowing through her made her black out, cast a teleportation spell taking both her and Hunter to what she hoped was Spyro's home...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile...**

Spyro and Flame were sitting outside Spyro's home relaxing and enjoying the warmth of the morning sun on their bodies. Flame stood up and stretched before bending down to tap Spyro on his shoulder. Spyro opened one eye and looked at Flame as he yawned. "Yeah, Flame, I know... I know. It's time to head over to Nestor's home." Flame grinned and nodded. Spyro stood up and stretched his arms and legs. As he yawned, he flapped his wings stretching them to their fullest. Spyro then turned to Flame. "Let's go!" Flame nodded and together both brothers took off running in the direction of Nestor's home. As they ran they met up with Ember who had been waiting for both of them.

"Well, you two took your sweet time getting this far." Ember said as she ran between Spyro and Flame. "I see both of you have been working out. You are looking good there Flame." Flame grinned and blushed slightly. It was true, he had gotten much faster thanks to his continued working out with Spyro. Both brothers had been growing stronger in preparation of either Galen's or Reeco's return. So far Galen was still a no show after the beating they gave him two months ago and Reeco... well... after Hunter did whatever it was he did to him no one had heard anything out from him. Despite that, Spyro knew that they still couldn't just slouch around and not keep in good shape. Ember and Flame had both realized that also and as a result all of them had started training. Flame trained his body, Spyro trained both his body and mind while Ember trained her body, mind and magic skills. While Spyro and Flame trained nearly every day, Ember had only be able to join them when she wasn't busy training with her mother who was teaching her. She had been trying to get a grasp of her new powers but she knew she had a long ways to go before she would be able to fully control her new powers. In fact, she didn't even know if the current powers she had were the only ones. Spyro and Flame also felt the same way about their own powers too. Since none of them truly knew what new powers would next surface they all tried to keep on their toes just in case.

At that moment, just as Spyro, Ember and Flame exited Windy Woods two bodies fell on them from out of no where. "What the...?" Spyro said as he pulled himself out from under the two bodies laying on them. Spyro glanced at the two bodies and a worried expression appeared on his face as he looked at Ember and Flame. "I wonder wat happened to them?" He said. Ember shook her head.

"I wish I knew, Spyro! We better get them to my parents' home and see what they can do for them." Ember said. Flame nodded as he bent down and picked up Bianca.

"Good idea, let's get going." Flame said and took off with Bianca in his arms. Ember followed him while Spyro paused slightly as a strange vision of a dark dragon flashed briefly through his mind. He shook his head and picked up Hunter.

"Something is wrong," Spyro said with frown, "I don't know what it is but I have a bad feeling that what Hunter said last month was right. Something bad is coming and I have a feeling that things are about to change... for the worst." Spyro then took off following after Ember and Flame.  
-------------

**Nestor and Sandra's home... Three hours later...**

"Nestor, do you have any idea what happened to Hunter and Bianca?" Spyro asked as he walked into Nestor's office. Nestor frowned and stood up from his chair.

"Spyro, me and Sandra have been trying to figure out what happened. Sandra has examined both of them twice and has discovered what looks like some kind of energy may have been responsible for knocking them both out. The only problem is that the source of the energy is Hunter..." Nestor said. Spyro's mouth opened and closed in shock.

"That's... that's not possible...! Is it?" Spyro asked. Nestor sighed as he walked out of his office with Spyro following close behind him.

"I don't know, Spyro, but I think I know someone who can explain." He said calmly. Spyro sighed.

"Who would that be, Nestor?" Spyro asked. At that moment he felt the familiar paw touch on his shoulder. He turned and looked at... "Hunter!" Hunter nodded and turned to the older dragon.

"Nestor, Spyro, please come with me outside. I have something to tell both of you." Hunter said softly as he head out the door. Nestor and Spyro glanced at each and nodded before following Hunter.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter sat down next to Bianca and said, in a mellow tone, "Sorry, but forgive me for having a hard time explaining this because even I am having a hard time believing what happened myself." Bianca gently touched Hunter's left shoulder in calming manner. "Thank you, Bianca." Bianca smiled as Hunter relaxed and said, "I believe what happened last month during our escape from the Shadow Realm and these strange visions I have been having in my dreams are part of what caused that strange energy." Hunter told Spyro and the rest of the gang present about Sirius and what had happened in his dream.

They all listened in silence until Hunter finished and stood up. Spyro stood up and place his right paw on Hunter's left shoulder.

"I understand, pal. You want to go home to Willowbrook and get answers to your questions from Sirius." Spyro said. Hunter sighed.

"Yes, Spyro, I do. I must know what has happened to me." Hunter said as he turned and face Spyro and the rest of his friends. He dropped his head slightly. "Would you please escourt me home. Please, Spyro, I wouldn't request this favor of anyone but my closest friend." Spyro nodded.

"I would be honored to escourt you back home, Hunter. Nestor," Spyro said as he turned to the elder dragon, "could you please get someone to contact the professor and tell him to prepare the portal jumper for departure to Avalor at once."

"Of course, Spyro." Nestor said as he asked Flame and Ember to go and tell the Professor. Both of them nodded and left immediately.

"Let's go, buddy." Spyro said. Hunter nodded as Bianca stood up and wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck.

"You be careful, Hunter, and come back safe." She said as she kissed him. Spyro grinned and gently grabbed Hunter's right shoulder draging him out of Bianca's grasp. Bianca frowned. "Hey, I wasn't finished!"

"Come on, lover boy, let's get going. Bianca, don't worry, we'll be back before you know it." Spyro said. Bianca nodded as Hunter smiled.

"I'll be back before you know it, Bianca. Don't worry, my love." Hunter said softly. "We'll be back soon..."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile... In A Dark Mysterious Chamber...**

"Is she almost ready for her mission, master?" Asked a black cloaked figure. A laugh is heard in the background as a shadow floats over the cloaked figure.

"She will be ready soon. What about your end of the plan? Will your forces be ready to strike the Dragon Realms when the time comes?" The shadowy figure asks. The cloaked figure smiled.

"Yes, we will be ready and I promise you that the Spyro and his friends will never know what hit them." The figure said in a low sinister tone.

"Excellent! Soon... very soon all things will be ready and then we will strike." The shadowy figure said. Neither being noticed a small dragonling sneaking out of the chamber with a frown on his face. A dragonfly hovered quietly around his head as they made their escape.

"I think we better tell my teacher what is going down and see what can be done. I have to get my sister back somehow." He said as they headed home.

Neither of them realized or would have even understood the horrible things that were soon to come. The world was about to change and with it a domino effect of destruction would began to unfold... The countdown to doomsday had already begun and neither of them had the faintest clue what was going to happen next.  
--------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile... A Portal Jumper arrives...**

The portal jumper lands silently on a large hill that overlooks the ruins of Willowbrook. As the light gem engine turns off the backdoor opens and Hunter steps out slowly. His body is very tense and all traces of his normal happy self are gone leaving him grimly serious as he looks around taking the view of what once was his home. Spyro came out and joined him. Spyro glanced around with a frown on his face as he placed his right paw gently on Hunter's left shoulder.

"My god... I never knew just how bad it would be. Now I know why many clans call this place the 'Forbidden Valley'..." Spyro whispered. He squeezed Hunter's shoulder as he felt the cheetah trembling slightly. "I am so sorry, Hunter. I know this isn't easy for you." Hunter placed his left paw on Spyro's rubbing it gently as a soft sob escaped his lips.

Hunter thought as he glanced at the ruins of his childhood home. _It all began here when I was a child. I was happy then without a care in the world. Then _'those horrible events had to happen'_ stealing away that happiness from me and my friends. Mom..., dad..., Rachel, I wish I could have saved all of you. I wasn't strong enough or old enough to do anything. _He turned his attention back to his friend. "Your right, pal. Nothing about this is easy but I knew that one day I would have to face it one day. Thanks for coming with me." He said. Spyro smiled and nodded. "Well, we better get down there. I just hope we won't run into any trouble along the way..." At that moment both of them heard sounds all around them. "Oh crap..." Hunter said. At that moment both of them collapsed unconscious to the ground never seeing who made the noise or who fired the knockout darts that had hit them in their arms...

"We got them. What should we do?" A cougar asked a cloaked figure that stepped out of the bushes with her. Two other cloaked individuals picked up Spyro and Hunter.

"We bring them to, Sirius. He will decide what to do with them." The cloaked figure said as she/he vanished into thin air. The cougar cleared his throat.

"You heard the order... Let's go..." He said as he vanished. The two cloaked figures holding Spyro and Hunter both nodded and closed their eyes activating a teleportation spell...  
-------------------------------------------

**Three hours later...**

Hunter groaned as he sat up and found himself in a bed. "What the...? Where am I?" He looked over and noticed that Spyro was standing up leaninig against what looked like a smooth rock wall. Spyro had been sleeping but when he heard Hunter he cracked up one eye and sighed as he pushed himself off the wall. Hunter noticed that Spyro was wearing a strange white robe that was covered with ancient gold runes. "Spyro, what the..."

"It's okay, buddy. Apparently, we got ambushed by one of your old friends." Spyro said with a grin pointing across the room. Hunter looked over in the direction Spyro pointed at a cloaked figure

"One of my old friends... Huh." Hunter said. The cloaked figure laughed and pulled the cloak covering his/her face back revealing the smiling face of a beautiful lioness. Hunter saw her face and his eyes widen as his both dropped open in surprise.

"Hey, don't be so surprised to see me, Hunter. I told you years ago that we had to carry on." She said. Hunter nodded. "So, how have you been?" She asked. Hunter smiled and made his way over to her. Once he was there he hugged her.

"It's good to see you again, Crystal." He said softly. He pulled out of the hug and glanced around the room and for the first time recognized where he was. "Crystal, is this the underground hall beneath the palace?" She nodded as she adjusted her robes. "I thought this place was destroyed."

"So did everyone else but we found out that the underground areas were left intact thanks to your father." She said softly.

"What did my father do, Crystal?" Hunter asked. At that moment a deep voice filled the room.

"Lord Kyle had the undergound area sealed during the attack. It was his final action, Hunter. After you fell in the river we found your father's body next to our father's. They both apparently had died protecting the the entrance to the underground area... protecting the secrets of our clans from the attack." Hunter looked over toward the entrance to the sleeping chambers and smiled as he saw Crystal's muscular brother standing there with his arms crossed over his large barrel chest. The lion smiled and said, "Hi, Hunter, it's good to see you again."

"CHRISTIAN," Hunter yelled as he walked over and grasped Christian's left paw in a firm hand shake pulling him into a hug. "It's so good to see you and Crystal again. So where is everyone else?" Christian sighed making Hunter frown. "What's wrong?"

"We'll talk about that later. Right now you and Spyro need to come with us." Christian said with a frown as he turned and headed out of the room followed by Crystal. Hunter looked over at Spyro and both friends followed. As they walked Hunter and Crystal chatted about old times. Spyro listened but remained silent admiring the craftmanship of the underground hallway tunnel. Christian glanced over at Spyro and said, getting his attention, "So, you are Spyro?" He said with a slight grin. Spyro nodded. "Nice to meet you, dragon of destiny."

"How do you know who I am, Christian? I never came here once in the past." Spyro said. Christian grinned.

"Let's just say we have been keeping an eye on you guys from time to time. The leader of the Order has been assisting both you and Hunter from the background." He said. Spyro nodded in understanding as they arrived at their destination. "Well, we're here. Go right on in, Spyro and Hunter. He's been expecting both of you for quite some time now. We see you guys later after we have finished attending to some other matters." Spyro and Hunter nodded and pushed open the metal door to the circular room. As they entered candles lit by themselves illuminating the entire room. Spyro and Hunter glanced around the large room in amazement. Floating mirrors of liquid light floated around mixing and merging into each other like water. Hunter reached out and touched one of the mirrors. The mirror glowed for a minute as an image of _Bianca appeared. She was smiling and wearing what looked like a wedding dress. The vision shifted and showed Bianca dying and then Spyro... a red eyed Spyro appeared wearing a black jacket. He laughed and began to attack Ember and Flame. Spyro pulled out a glowing dark blade and ran it through Ember's chest, killing her instantly. He laughed as Flame screamed and started attacking him. _The vision ended with Spyro standing over ruins and dead bodies laughing. Behind him was shadowy figure that couldn't be identified.

"Oh my god!" Hunter screamed as he stepped back from the mirror in horror his paw trembling. He wasn't alone, Spyro had also seen the vision and his face was creased with a mix of shock, confusion and horror.

"HUNTER... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Spyro asked in a shock-filled voice. Hunter looked at Spyro with pain filled eyes.

"I don't know, buddy, but I do remembered seeing this room long ago." Hunter whispered as he recalled that this mirror room looked just like the one in his earliest memory. "This... this room is the..." Hunter said softly shaking slightly.

"Yes, Hunter, this is the viewing room of the Seers." Lord Sirius said as appeared in a tornado of flames. His gold beak turned up in a smile. "I am glad both of you came. Now, I believe it is time I give you some answers." He waved his right taloned paw making four chairs appear. "Please have a seat."

"Before we do anything, Sirius, explain what the hell did we just see! You know don't you?" Hunter growled. Sirius sighed and frowned nodding his head.

"Hunter, what you and Spyro just saw was a mix of possible outcomes. That is why you are here to prepare for what awaits you and your friends." He said.

"What awaits us, Sirius? Tell..." Hunter said but was interrupted by Spyro.

"Excuse me, Hunter for interrupting you. Sirius, please explain that vision because what we saw makes absolutely no sense." Spyro growled. "I just watched myself kill Ember in cold blood and attack my friends for christ sake! I don't understand!"

"What you and Hunter saw, Spyro, was only two of many possible futures that could occur if you are not careful with the actions you take and choices you make. We now stand at a crossroad. The future will be shaped by what all of us do. True, the futures you saw are not set in stone but that doesn't mean they can't happen. That is what a Seer can do. He or she who is blessed with that power can see possible futures and take steps to try and maintain a steady balance. My clan calls the Seers by a different name. We call them Kra'han Ree or 'The Fated Ones'. It is said that the Seers have the power to control the fates of others. The power is random and appears in many clans. Your clan, Hunter, my clan and the Vanguardian Dragon Clan all have strongest concentrations of this power within us." He fixed his sight on Spyro. "The greatest power of fate lies within you, Spyro." Hunter glanced over at Spyro as Spyro glanced at the phoenix in surprise.

"ME!" Spyro said. "How is that possible? I am just the Dragon of Destiny nothing more."

"That is not true, Spyro. You, Flame and Ember are the Chi Kra'han San." Sirius said.

"What does that mean, Sirius?" Spyro asked. Sirius grinned.

"'The Sacred Fate Dragons' is the best translation of the term but many clans know you all by different names. The Armadillo tribe calls you, Flame and Ember the 'The Great Dragons.' The Gryphons know all of you as the 'Transcendent Ones' There are many other names for you guys as well. I could go on and on all day but they all mean the same thing."

"Whoa..." Spyro said as all the info Sirius had said went into his brain. "That is a lot of info, Sirius."

"That's nothing, young one. What I have said so far is only a tiny bit of my knowledge. There is more... much... much more that I have to tell both of you." He said. Hunter glanced over at the fourth chair.

"Excuse me, Sirius, but why is there an extra chair here? Are you expecting someone else to come?" Hunter asked. Sirius nodded. "Who is it?"

"You will see." He said with a cryptic grin. "So... are you ready to hear more?" He asked taking his seat adjusting his gold wings and feather tail as he did. Spyro and Hunter sat down as Sirius began. "Hunter, prepare yourself because what you are about to hear will be quite hard to accept." Hunter nodded. "Now, what do you know about the Ocean of light?"

Hunter sighed and said, "Nothing... absolutely nothing." Sirius fixed his blue eyes on him.

"Are you sure you know nothing, Hunter? Remember what I told you in your dream. The answers you seek lie within you. You just have to look for them." Hunter's eyes opened wide as the memory of Spyro dying in his arms flashed back briefly. Spyro glanced over at Hunter who seem to have gone into a trance of somekind.

"Hunter... Hunter... can you hear me? What's wrong with him, Sirius?" Spyro asked.

"He is learning the answer to his question, Spyro." He said. At that moment Hunter's eyes blinked and shook his head as the trance was broken. "So, young one, what is the answer?" Hunter looked at him.

"It's... it's Life and time! The ocean is everything and everyone. It is the heart and source that connects each of us. I can't describe it any better then that, Sirius. Sirius, what did I do?"

"You saved your friend, Hunter. When Spyro died it was your power that reached out to his fading lifeforce and pulled it back. When that happened you and Spyro became linked. Am I right?" Sirius asked. Hunter's recent memory replayed in his mind...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two hours before they arrived at the hill overlooking the ruins of Willowbrook...**

_Hunter and Spyro paid the cemetary a visit. Spyro had remained in the Portal Jumper while Hunter had entered alone. He found the graves of parents and younger sister. As he glanced at each grave tears fell from his eyes. "Mother, Father... Rachel, I am here. I wish you all could hear me. I miss all of you so much. I am sorry I haven't been here in years." He placed a white flower on each gravestone and bent down kissing each gravestone. He stood back up as rain suddenly started falling on him. _'It seems as if the even the heavens are crying too' He thought._ He glanced at the graves of his family one more time before he turned with a solemn expression on his face and walked back to the Portal Jumper._

_As a soaking wet Hunter entered the Portal Jumper, closing the door behind him, he sat down in his reclining chair and laid back putting his hand over his face. Spyro walked into the back from the front half of the portal jumper and looked down at his friend. _'He looks so sad.'Spyro thought to himself as he sat down near him._ He tapped Hunter on the shoulder getting the wet cheetah's attention as Hunter quickly sat up in his chair and turned it to face Spyro. Handing Hunter a thick dry towel Spyro asked, "Hunter, are you okay?"_

_Hunter, with a miserable look on his face, sighed, looked at his friend and took the towel from Spyro. Holding the towel in his left paw, he stood up and started drying himself off. As soon as he had dried himself enough to be comfortable he tossed the towel back to Spyro, who caught it in his right paw, and then sat back down in his chair. Spyro walked over to one of the drying tables and put it down so that it could start drying. Then he walked back over to where his friend was seated and sat across from him with a frown on his face._

_"You look so miserable. Maybe coming here wasn't a good idea after all." Spyro said as tears started falling from Hunter's eyes. Hunter looked at his friend and shook his head._

_"Thank you for your concern, pal. I honestly don't know if I'll ever be okay again but..."_

_"But what?" Spyro asked as he sat forward in his chair. Hunter wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled._

_"But I think it was worth it, Spyro. I had to make myself go through that pain and suffering again so that I could start finally healing." Huter said but then he sighed. "But lately I have been worried about something else..."_

_"What is troubling you pal?" Spyro asked and was answerd by Hunter's silent glance down at his two gauntlets. The gauntlets on his arms were glowing making Spyro frown as he looked at them. "I see what you mean." Spyro said with a frown as he touched the smooth surface of both gauntlets. At that moment both Spyro and Hunter growled as energy from the gauntlets began to flow over both of them. Hunter tried to move away from Spyro but he found out that he and Spyro were not able to move._

'What's happening to me.'

'Good question, pal. Although I think maybe you should rephrase that to 'us' because I am also not feeling like my normal self right now. Spyro thought as Hunter looked at him and gasped._ Gold lines of glowing energy had appeared on Spyro's arms, legs and body. His eyes were gold and glowing._

'Spyro, what is happening to us? We can't move and I feel like my whole body is burning up. Can you let go?' Hunter asked mentally.

Spyro mentally growled,'No, I can't and for some reason my powers feel like they are starting to increase again. I don't understand why, Hunter and that troubles me greatly because I still am having problems controlling my current level of powers. I don't think I'll be able to control any new powers that maybe awakening now. Why is this happening now..._ Spyro's mental thought trailed off as he moved his golden pupiled eyes down to look at the glowing lines of energy that flowed up his arm before turning his eyes back up to look at his good friend. That was when he noticed two strange blue streaks that lined Hunter's face under his eyes. The markings, which glowed blue, looked like battle markings that ran down his face making Spyro's eyes widen in surprise._

_Hunter caught the surprised look in Spyro's gold eyes. _'Buddy, what's wrong? You look surprised about something. What is it?'

_Spyro sighed mentally as he told Hunter what was going on._ 'HUNTER, REMEMBER WHEN I DIED AND CAME BACK!'

'Of course I remember what happened, buddy. I felt this strange energy flowing out of my battle gauntlets into you. Then I was pulled into this strange glowing void of energy... pure energy that tried to drown me. If not for you being there to pull me out I think I would have not survived. Spyro, I...' Hunter's mental thoughts trailed off as Spyro's eyes locked with his. 'What is it, Spyro? You seemed surprised for some reason.'

'Hunter, that energy didn't flow out of your gauntlets. It came from you. Remember what happened to you and Bianca earlier today. YOU HAVE POWERS. I CAN FEEL THEM!'

Hunter mentally screamed, 'NO!'_ As soon as this mental thought passed thru his mind his body unfroze and he yanked back his arms throwing both Spyro and himself back so hard, in their chairs gasping, that the metal gears on the back of both chairs bent slightly. "It can't be! I don't have any powers whatsoever. I am a cheetah NOT a dragon like you, Spyro! There has to be somekind of mistake!"_

_Spyro groaned and held his head as he looked over at Hunter. He frowned and slowly shook his head as he said, "I know you aren't a dragon like me, but I definitely felt something. Hunter, whether you believe it or not you DO have a power of somekind inside of you. It still somewhat dormant but it is there. And from what I felt it seems like that power is slowly awakening." Hunter looked at Spyro wide eyed as he rubbed his head with his left paw._

_"How is this possible? All these years and I never knew I possessed any abilities beyond my normal physical ones." Standing up, Hunter looked down at Spyro. Running his right paw thru his growing gold head fur. "I need answers, Spyro! It's bad enough that my past is coming back to haunt me, now I have powers of somekind awakening inside me. Powers... I never knew I even had!" Spyro reached up and Hunter grabbed his paw. As he did both of them got thrown back away from each other by bright flash of energy._

_Spyro picked himself up and shook his head. "I think maybe my powers are causing yours to awaken. I don't think we should touch each other until we get back to the Dragon Realms and have Bianca and the others check you out." Hunter shook his head and reached down pulling Spyro to his feet. There was no flash of energy making Spyro sigh in relief. "Nevermind... I guess it was an after effect of what happened to us earlier." Hunter nodded and walked up to the front of the Jumper. As soon as he did the jumper powered up and lifted off the ground. Spyro walked up front and quickly sat down. Looking over at Hunter as he strapped in, he said, "Hunter, let's get going. I don't think we should keep Sirius waiting any longer. Okay!" Hunter nodded and turn slowly to look at Spyro making Spyro gasp in shock as he looked at his friend. "Hunter, oh no!"_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter came out of the memory flashback and glanced at Spyro and Sirius in stunned silence before he said, "What happened to me, Spyro. You saw something that made you say, 'Oh no!' What did you see?" Spyro frowned and turned away. "Spyro, what is it?"

"Hunter, I saw..." Spyro paused and swallowed. "I saw one of those mirrors floating in front of your face like a mask. You don't remember because you blacked out and came too thirty minutes before we landed on that hill." Hunter glance down and then looked back at Sirius.

"Sirius... what must I do to master these growing abilities? Please tell me." Hunter said. Sirius grinned as he heard the door open and a white robbed stranger entered the chamber.

"I believe she will be able to help you." He said pointing at the stranger behind them. Spyro and Hunter turned and glanced at the stranger in surprise. Both of them remembered that it was this stranger who had helped them before during their brief time in the Shadow Realm.

Hunter stood up and pointed a finger at the stranger. "YOU... you owe me some answers!" The stranger laughed.

"Of course I do, Hunter. I made a promise." The stranger pulled back her cloack revealing the face of a female cheetah. "And I always keep my word." Hunter's mouth opened and closed in rapid succession while Spyro stared at him.

"Hunter, are you alright?" Spyro asked. Hunter glanced over Spyro.

"Yes, I am fine." He said before turning his glance back to the female cheetah standing in front of him. "It can't be... you disappeared!"

"I am back, Hunter and I am here to help you." She said as she walked forward wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "I missed you. I am glad to see you again. I promise from now on we'll be together."

Tears of joy fell from Hunter's eyes as he said, "I missed you too, Sidney. Thank god you are here."

Spyro glanced over to Sirius and gave a questioning glance. Sirius smiled and said, "She is my best student, Spyro. Her name is Sidney..."

"I know that, Sirius, but how come Hunter knows her so well?" Spyro asked. Sirius laughed.

"She is his older sister, Spyro..."

Spyro's mouth fell open in shock as he stuttered, "His older WHAT?"

To Be Continued...  
---------------------

Surprise, I bet that none of you saw that little twist coming. Wait till you see what happens next in Part Two of Legacy. Stay Tuned..


	10. Chapter 10

The previous episode featured Hunter confronting many things and at the very end he and Spyro came face-to-face with someone he never expected to meet again... What will happen next? Well, find out on todays episode... Here is Episode 10... Enjoy, oh before I forget...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Blah blah blah... Okay you guys get the point let's get this show on the road...

**Reviews:**

**Emerald: **Thank you, Emerald. I am glad you liked the previous episode. Get ready for even more touching moments in this episode.

**Jake:** Thanks for the review. Flame and Ember will get an episode focused on them soon. Also, Bandit will be hitting on Ember again very soon with some very hiliarious results. Oh, the stranger's name is Sidney and she is Hunter's older sister. Sirius is the Sky Phoenix and a very old friend of Hunter's father and mother.

**Rabbitnumber1:** Thanks. Wait till you read part 2. The second part will be even more interesting. Hunter and Spyro will continue to learn more info from Sidney, Hunter's older sister. And as Jake guessed, I have something planned for Ember and Flame who will appear in this episode with Bandit, Lucas and Elora.

**Brandon:** Thank you for the comment. I appreciate it but I am not the only good author here. There are many others who have been doing this much longer then me. Still, nice comment. Oh, as for the Bandit and Ember relationship issue... he he he get ready because this episode begins to talk about that matter. Let the laughs start flying because there will be some comical moments in this episode.

**Attention:** As many fans of this franchise know there is a brand new game coming this October. I am fully aware of the new game as well as the brand new storyline behind it. In fact, expect to see elements from the upcoming game appear in this series. I am announcing this bit of info now because Season 2: Invasion -

A) Starts in July.  
B) Will have a surprising link to the upcoming game in a really unusal plot twist.  
C) And will feature some very shocking plot twists that will up the level of danger and drama.

Also, expect a few other surprises too. So far many of you have gotten a glimpse of the future of Spyro and his friends in the brief Vanguardian Heroes: Team Skyler subplots that have appeared during the four part Dragon Rage SAGA mini series. That future looks so nice... right. On the surface it looks like things are going to turn out fine for Spyro and his friends in the future but trust me when the real trouble, that is brewing in the series background, finally surfaces in season two... well... Let's just say that all of you will be left with some very big questions. What will those questions be? Well, in time I'll know once the new season begins.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hunter: **"PREVIOUSLY ON SPYRO: DRAGON OF DESTINY: RISING DESTINY" -

Hunter screamed, "Nooo, not this dream again. Why am I seeing these memories again in my dreams? Why?" He grabbed his head and yet the dream still continued revealing one event after another in Hunter's life that deeply scarred him...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hunter and his mother were spending time together out in the meadow park that overlooked the palace grounds of Willowbrook. Hunter knew that his mother shouldn't have come but she had dragged herself sick self out of bed to be with him. She had made him a promise a few months earlier before she had gotten sick that on his sixth birthday that she would spend her day with him. _'Then she got sick..' young Hunter thought as tears started to appear in his eyes._ No one had been able to figure out the cause of the strange illness that was going around affecting many of the adult females. His mother had been fine one day and then suddenly fallen into a week long coma. When she had awaken she had lost the ability to talk and walk. The village healers had worked hard and soon they had her back to speaking and walking around but she never was the same. Hunter had noticed that she seemed slower... she had trouble walking and speaking and at times her memory seemed to go. The healers couldn't figure out why and neither could Kyle, Hunter's father who did his best to take care of all of them. _

_"Mother..." Hunter said. His mother looked at him as he helped her sit down on a bench._

_"Yes, my sweet little one, what is it?" She asked as she noticed his unease. She sighed and said softly, "You are worried about me. Aren't you?" Hunter looked her in the eye and nodded. "Don't worry. I will get better."_

_"But what if you don't...?" Hunter asked as tears started falling from his eyes. "I don't want to loss you like I lost..."_

_"...Your sister, Rachel's drowning was a tragic accident. You are not to blame for that, Hunter." She said as a few tears fell from her own eyes. Hunter had felt responsible for Sidney's death because he had taken her to the slow flowing river to teach her how to swim. He had though the area of the river he had taken her to was safe and instead found out that the current in that part of the river wasn't exactly like the rest of the river. Sidney had caught in that current and was pulled under into a whirlpool. Hunter had jumped in and pulled her out but she had already swallowed too much water. No matter how hard Hunter had tried he couldn't revive her. She died in his arms and Hunter had never really forgiven himself for that. No matter how much his mother and father had tried to comfort him it still made no difference. "No matter what happens to me, my little one, I'll always be with you." Hunter smiled as she started to sing calming him with her beautiful voice._

_'My little one never fear,  
Mother's here for you...  
By your side and in your heart,  
Mother's here my little one..._

_Even though the years may past,  
I'll always be with you...  
In your heart and close to you.._

_I will be with you right now...  
Don't be afraid I am here,  
My little one your mother's here,_

_To comfort you and give you peace...  
Never fear your mother's with you...  
Always here my little one..._

_My little one...'_

_Hunter's eye snap open as he looks over at his mother just as she falls off the bench convulsing as she hit the ground. Hunter quickly jumped to his feet and started screaming, "MOTHER ... Mother... mother, are you alright!" When she didn't respond he started screaming for help. At that moment she groaned and lifted her head fixing her green eyes on him, tears falling from them. Hunter noticed and said, sobbing with fear in his voice, "Mother... oh mother... what do you want me to do!"_

_She gritted her teeth as a series of pains racked her body. Her eyesight started to fade in and out as she gasped, "I am sorry, Hunter, it appears that I am not quite as well as I thought I was..." She paused as took a few deep breaths trying to keep air flowing through her lungs. "Hunter... please go get your... fa...ther!" She said as her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell into unconsciousness. Hunter glanced at his mother closely and as he did he noticed that her fur was turning gray and starting to fall out. _'Oh no... mother!' Hunter thought as tears filled his eyes. 'No, the disease has... mother... MOTHER ... NOOOOooo' _Afterward he ran screaming for help. Unforunately, that help came too late... His mother died on the day of his seventh birthday turning what was suppose to be a day of joy and happiness into one of great sadness and pain. It was two days later that they released her ashes to the wind to be free as she was in life... a free spirit that brought joy and peace to others with her kind heart and loving spirit. The Kingdom of Willowbrook mourned her passing but she wasn't the only one who passed. Hunter's friend Jordan also lost his mother too. Both friends, for a time, were engulfed by grief and pain. Time passed and the grief faded but the pain never left... The pain stayed, dulled slightly with the passage of time, but it stayed..._

_Hunter and Jordan figured that the future would be better..._

_Unfortunately, the future would only bring more tragedy... more pain... and more sorrow that would forever change both friends and shape not only their destinies... but those of many others far and wide..._

Hunter watched this memory frozen as tears started falling from his eyes. He grabbed his head and screamed... "No...! Please...! No more! I can't watch this anymore!" At that moment he felt a rough taloned paw touch his shoulder that made him pause, turn and glance at a stranger wearing a long white cloak that covered his whole body. "Who are you?" He asked stepping back from the stranger.

"I am a friend, Hunter. A guide for those who seek the truth and a watcher who never forgets the kindness of long parted friends and allies." He said those words as tears fell from his blue eyes. "I know you don't wish to remember your painful past and who would but it is vitally important that you face your past and put it to rest." The stranger said softly. Hunter growled and backed farther away from the stranger with a frown as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Leave me the hell alone and mind your own business!" He said with a snarl. "And for your information I don't see what my past has to do with anything that is happening right now!" The stranger stepped closer to Hunter and Hunter started to back away when the stranger grabbed him in a tight iron grip. Hunter growled and glanced into the hood that had draw back slightly to reveal a beaked face and blue eyes that glowed. He gasped as his eyes opened wide in shock. "You can't be here in my dreams. It's impossible!" He said in a low tone of voice that was filled with shock as he remembered seeing that same beak and blue eyes as a child. "My father said..."

The stranger let go of Hunter and smiled as a light chuckle escaped his beak. "Your father told you that I died didn't he?" Hunter nodded remembering what his father had told him. "Well, for your information, young Seer, I am very much alive. Your father just caught me on one of my sick days. Besides..." The stranger shook his head as he pulled the cloak covering the rest of head back revealing red and gold feathers that glowed as if on fire. Hunter stared at one of his father's oldest friends in awe. Sirius the phoenix laughed as he adjusted his robes to free his glowing gold feathered wings from under the thick cloak. He flapped each wing stetching them to their fullest length before folding back again with a sighed. "Ah... that is so much better. I hate keeping my wings inside my cloak like that. They tend to get stiff if they are confided too long. Oh, I forgot..." Sirius stretched his long feathered tail getting the kinks out. "There... now I feel better. As I was saying, Hunter, Kyle always exagerated things a tad bit."

Hunter rolled his eyes and said, "Oh really, Sirius, you say that like I didn't know that. My dad was a joker at heart. He always knew how to make people happy when they were feeling sad or depressed." Hunter's eyes filled with tears as his head dropped a little. "Just like mom... Oh.. god, Sirius, I miss her so much! I never got to say goodbye to her. One minute she was there and then the next minute she was gone!" Sirius sighed as placed one talon under Hunter's chin and lifted it up to look at him.

"I know how you feel, Hunter, both your mother and father were dear friends of mine. When your mother died I was deeply saddened. She was a friend of my tribe and Seer of extraordinary talent. Her power brought peace and prosperity to the Kingdom of Willowbrook. When she died your father tried to carry on but Kyle could never fill her role no matter how hard he tried." He paused and turned his back to Hunter briefly before turning back around with a locket in his right paw. He handed the locket to Hunter as he said, "When he died, Hunter... I felt like a part of myself died with him. He had such a kind heart and a noble spirit. He was truly a worthy leader for your clan. You should be very proud of him and your mother."

"I am, Sirius, I am. I just wish I knew more about my parents. I know so little about them." Hunter said in emotion-filled voice. "How did you meet my father anyway, Sirius?" Sirius's beak turned upward in grin.

"Now that is tale worth telling. I bet you never knew your father saved the life of my mother, Rana. Galen, who I am sure you are quite familiar with by now, attempted to destroy our home with help from one of his old friends. Your father, who by the way was your age at that time, exposed the threat and fought alongside my clan to stop Galen's plan. As a result of his courageous act my mother made him a honorary memory of the Sky Phoenix Clan and I became his life-long friend. Your father met your mother thanks to me introducing them and they both fell in love with each other. I guess you could say they were destined to be together. The rest I guess you could say is history." Hunter sighed.

"Thank you for telling me, Sirius. I appreciate hearing that from you. My father and mother were good people. I just wish I had got the chance to get to know them better. I wish..." Hunter said as he took a deep breath. "I wish things could have been different."

"I know, young one, I too wish things had been different too. However, I am not here to merely discuss the past but to discuss the future with you. I am sure you have many questions you want to ask me."

"I do, Sirius. Why? Why are you here? Does it have something to do with what recently happened to me?" Hunter asked. Sirius nodded as a light chuckle escaped his beak.

"My... my... my you are filled with so many questions, young one. As to why I am here you have already answered that question with one of your own questions." He said as Hunter groaned rolling his eyes. "You remind me of your father when he was your age. He to never realized just how much potential he had... just like you. As you have already figured out I am here because of what you did in the Shadow Realms two days ago. The Order has been watching you for years now waiting..."

"Waiting... waiting for what?" Hunter asked as he suddenly felt a strange feeling rush through him suddenly making him gasp and grab his head. "What's happening to me, Sirius!" Sirius sighed.

"Destiny..., Hunter. Your true destiny, young Seer, is what we were waiting for you to awaken to. Don't be afraid to look within to find your true self." He said.

"My true self...! What nonsense are you talking about, you old bird? Please just come right out and tell me...!" Hunter screamed as the pain hitting him intensified making him fall to his knees. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME, SIRIUS? "  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile... In A Dark Mysterious Chamber...

"Is she almost ready for her mission, master?" Asked a black cloaked figure. A laugh is heard in the background as a shadow floats over the cloaked figure.

"She will be ready soon. What about your end of the plan? Will your forces be ready to strike the Dragon Realms when the time comes?" The shadowy figure asks. The cloaked figure smiled.

"Yes, we will be ready and I promise you that Spyro and his friends will never know what hit them." The figure said in a low sinister tone.

"Excellent! Soon... very soon all things will be ready and then we will strike." The shadowy figure said. Neither being noticed a small dragonling sneaking out of the chamber with a frown on his face. A dragonfly hovered quietly around his head as they made their escape.

"I think we better tell my teacher what is going down and see what can be done. I have to get my sister back somehow." He said as they headed home.

Neither of them realized or would have even understood the horrible things that were soon to come. The world was about to change and with it a domino effect of destruction would began to unfold... The countdown to doomsday had already begun and neither of them had the faintest clue what was going to happen next.  
--------------------------------------------------

Hunter came out of the memory flashback and glanced at Spyro and Sirius in stunned silence before he said, "What happened to me, Spyro. You saw something that made you say, "'Oh no!' What did you see?" Spyro frowned and turned away. "Spyro, what is it?"

"Hunter, I saw..." Spyro paused and swallowed. "I saw one of those mirrors floating in front of your face like a mask. You don't remember because you blacked out and woke up thirty minutes before we landed on that hill." Hunter glance down and then looked back at Sirius.

"Sirius... what must I do to master these growing abilities? Please tell me." Hunter said. Sirius grinned as he heard the door open and a white robbed stranger entered the chamber.

"I believe she will be able to help you." He said pointing at the stranger behind them. Spyro and Hunter turned and glanced at the stranger in surprise. Both of them remembered that it was this stranger who had helped them before during their brief time in the Shadow Realm.

Hunter stood up and pointed a finger at the stranger. "YOU... you owe me some answers!" The stranger laughed.

"Of course I do, Hunter. I made a promise." The stranger pulled back her cloack revealing the face of a female cheetah. "And I always keep my word." Hunter's mouth opened and closed in rapid succession while Spyro stared at him.

"Hunter, are you alright?" Spyro asked. Hunter glanced over Spyro.

"Yes, I am fine." He said before turning his glance back to the female cheetah standing in front of him. "It can't be... you disappeared!"

"I am back, Hunter and I am here to help you." She said as she walked forward wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "I missed you. I am glad to see you again. I promise from now on we'll be together."

Tears of joy fell from Hunter's eyes as he said, "I missed you too, Sidney. Thank god you are here."

Spyro glanced over to Sirius and gave him a questioning glance. Sirius smiled and said, "She is my best student, Spyro. Her name is Sidney..."

"I know that, Sirius, but how come Hunter knows her so well?" Spyro asked. Sirius laughed.

"He knows her because she is his older sister, Spyro..."

Spyro's mouth fell open in shock as he stuttered, "His older WHAT?"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now the story continues...

Sidney pulled away from Hunter and glanced over to Spyro bowing as she did. "I am his older sister, Dragon of Destiny. I know it is a shock to hear that but it is true."

"Where were you all these years?" Hunter asked. "I remember you left home before mom died but after that..." Sidney sighed and bowed her head slightly.

"I was here, Hunter, the whole time with Sirius. He was helping me train and learn how to control my abilities." She said as Hunter's face lit up as he realized what she meant. At that moment the whole place shook from the sound of a loud explosion. "What the...?" The door to the chamber opened as Christian and Crystal came running into the room. Their faces wore panic stricken expressions. Sirius growled.

"It's our guest isn't it?" He asked. They both nodded as Hunter looked at Sirius.

"Who is it, Sirius?" Hunter asked. Sirius frowned and walked toward the door.

"Come with me and you will see, Hunter." He said. He looked at Spyro and asked, "Do you mind staying here while we go and check this out." Spyro shook his head and sat back down.

"No, I'll be fine. Just be careful, Hunter. I don't want to have to tell Bianca anything bad happened to you." He said. Hunter nodded as he and Sirius followed Christian and Crystal out of the room closing the door behind them.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

A second recently completed Portal Jumper lands on the outskirts of the Gryphon Village attracting the attention of Lucas and his father who are out patroling. Lucas walks up to the jumper and waves at Bianca who grins and returns his wave as she turns off the power, unstraps and gets up. She walks to the back of the jumper where Flame and Ember both sit reading books they had brought with them from Nestor's library. Bianca smiles as she glances down at the book in Ember's paws. "So what are you reading, Ember?" She asks. Ember looks up from her book and grins.

"It's a history book on the dragon clans. Dad had this book on his desk and thought I might be able to learn something about the legends that surround Spyro and Flame." She says.

"So did you find anything?" Bianca asks. Ember sighs and shakes her head. "What about info on the Trinity Dragon?" Ember frowns and places the book on the retracting table next to her before standing up to stetch. She yawns and starts to walk to the jumper exit. "Ember... What's wrong?" Ember's shoulders drop as she turns to Bianca with an expression of confusion mixed with sadness.

"Bianca, I don't know what I am suppose to do! Spyro and Flame at least have some surviving records at the Vanguardian Tower of Lore on what they are suppose to do. I.." She paused and took a deep breath opening the door. "I don't know what purpose I serve and the not knowing is starting to get to me. I have to know who I am in the grand scheme of what is currently happening." She exits the jumper walking passed Lucas and Lord Silvermane as they watch her pass them with worried expressions on their faces.

"She is bothered by not knowing her true purpose and who wouldn't be..." Lucas says as he looks at Bianca. Bianca nods as Flame comes up behind her. She turns and glances at him.

"Your worried about her also. Aren't you?" Bianca asked. Flame sighs and nods as he walks passed Bianca and pauses at the jumper exit. Flame turns and glances back over his right shouler.

"Yes, Bianca, I am worried just like you are. That is normal considering the fact that we are her friends and as a result of that fact it is quite natural that we are concerned about her well being." Flame said in a soft voice. Bianca nodded as she followed him out of jumper closing the door behind her. Flame bowed to both Lucas and Silvermane and shook Lucas paw. "It is good to see you again, Lucas."

"Likewise, my friend. Flame, I would like you to meet my father, Lord Silvermane." Lucas said. Flame grins and shakes Silvermane's right paw bowing slightly.

"It is a true honor to meet you, your majesty. Your son was of great help to us during our time in the Shadow Realms." Flame said. Silvermane nodded as his beak creased in a grin.

"The honor is all mine, Flame. It's not everyday that the Legendary Dragons visit the Kingdom of the Gryphon Clans." Silvermane said as he bowed slightly to Flame. "Tell me, young one, what brings you and your companions here?"

"We are here to ask you if you wouldn't mind attending a special conference at Summer Palace. Nestor and the other dragon elders are trying to gather all the leaders from the different clans and tribes of each realm to work on a project of somekind." Flame said. Silvermane nodded.

"I have a good idea what they want to work on but it will be difficult. Still we have to do something." He said as he gestured for Lucas, Flame and Bianca to follow him. "Come with me. There is much we must discuss."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile... in a dark unknown place...

"Sir, I have news. The other clan members are worried that this bold plan of yours will not work out as planned."

"Yes, I am fully aware that carrying out the plan is risky and dangerous but we must proceed. We have walked in shadow and darkness for far too long. We have paid a heavy price for the past. Now is the time...! We must make the others see the only path to follow is ours. Drake was a fool for what he did to us and the time has come to make him and the others pay," growled the large black cloaked leader of the gathering. "What do you say, my brothers and sisters!"

The dark chamber filled with the deep roars and growls of the assemble members of the Dark Alliance as they fully agreed with their leader. The black cloaked figure pulled back his hood revealing the face of a grinning black dragon with silver stripes that lined his muzzle. A battle scar lined the right side of his face while his long gold horns jutted up into the air behind his head. He held his head high with pride as he fully removed his cloak revealing the black and silver scales on his large body. His large muscular arms and legs were covered in ancient light gold and silver Shadow Dragon battle armor that ended at his silver colored claws. He joined his brothers and sisters and roared as his red pupiled eyes gleamed with blood lust.

"LET US MAKE READY FOR BATTLE!" He growled and the room filled with chanting. He smiled and marched out of the room with his two guards following behind him. As he exited the chamber he turned to his guards and said, "Xander, I want you and your sister to head for the Shadow Realms and wait there for my farther orders. Xander nodded.

"Yes, father." He said and then he turned to his sister. "Karan let's go!" Karan nodded and together both of them vanished as dark portal opened and swallowed both of them up leaving the elder dragon standing in the hallway with a sinister smile on his face.

"Now, Drake, things are about to get very interesting." He said to himself. As he said that his red eyes started glowing. "Oh yes, brother, I would say that things are about to become very interesting indeed!" He walked away as a dark sinister laugh escaped his mouth and echoed around the large cave-like hallway.

Screen fades to black  
-------------------------

_'DRAGON OF DESTINY...'_ Echoes twice before drum beats start in the back ground  
_'SPYRO'_ A flame burns the logo into metal as it appears on the screen and then water is poured on the metal making it steam up and shatter like glass revealing different locations of the Dragon Realm, Avalar and the Forgotten Realm.

The New Song 'Moving on to a New Day' remixed version begins.

_'Moving on to a New Day,  
Moving on to the future.  
No turning back.  
Anymore... Anymore _echoes once

Images doing a 24-like split screen of the sun rising showing a white jacket wearing Spyro and Ember sitting together looking up at the horizon with pictures of Hunter and Bianca sleeping in each other's arms on the beach at Dragon Shores. Elora is on Avalor training and pauses to look up at the rising sun with a smile. Sgt. Byrd with the Professor's help is tuning up his rocket pack while Sheila and Bentley talk and then pause as they look out the window of the professor's lab to watch the sun rising. Prince Lucas and Bandit glance up from their camp site at the rising sun. Bandit pours water onto the campfire. As the fire goes out smoke blacks out the screen briefly.

_'Yesterday is gone,  
Stand up and face the future.  
With your head held high to the sky,  
Nothing ever stays the same.  
Anymore... Anymore..._

Image of Flame and Spyro standing back to back as the screen goes into split screen mode. Flame is looking solemn with tears in his eyes while Spyro turns to face his brother and hugs him closing his eyes as tears fall from them and a gentle breeze blows around them both stirring up Spyro's white jacket and Flame's black jacket as their tears are carried away.

_As we move on to a new day,  
Everything changes more and more,  
And that's truth.  
Nothing stays the same.  
As we move on to a new day. _To a new day echoes  
_All my troubles will fade away..._

Images of Reeco sitting at a monitor and looking bored at the display of Spyro and Flame hugging before he stands and turns it off and looks at a picture of his younger brother Cael with tears in his eyes. Ryua walks around the Citadel and goes out on the balcony to look at the moonlight with an sad smile expression on her face.

_I know it is not easy,  
To move on to the future now.  
To let go of all that you are,  
And become what you are destined to become,  
No turning back, No turning back..._

Image of Flame roaring as Hunter and the others run away from rushing river. Flame dives in front of the large wave of water and begins to spin as his feathered wings glow red and he becomes a flaming tornado of fiery energy stopping the wave. As his friends make it to safety, Flame flies toward them and lands giving them a smile. From a distance Galen looks on with narrowed glowing black eyes.

_Moving on to a New Day,  
Nobody said that it would be easy,  
And I know it in my heart and soul.  
Know in my heart and soul._ echoes once  
_That's the truth.  
You will see the truth...  
Hold on.. _echeos once

Images of Ember and Spyro flying together in the moonlight. Hunter on Avalar helping his old childhood friends rebuild Willowbrook with Bianca using her magic to lift a large rock up to repair the palace. Once the rock is in the right place, Hunter uses his gauntlet bow to fire some fire bows to melt the rock in place. Jordan, Chrisitan and Crystal pat Hunter on the back as Bianca smiles and wipes the sweat from her brow. A stranger looks down at Hunter from on hill above. Hunter glances up and sees the stranger just he/she vanishes.

_But with my friends by my side we'll make it to,  
To a new day.  
To a new day,  
We will make it to a new day together,_

Images of Spyro and Flame with their mother and father celebrating with everyone. Artimas flies and lands as Milo crashes into Ember. Everyone laughs as Milo runs and Ember runs after him. Amanda smiles as she and Tobin sit together on a bench watching the party. Elora sits by herself as Spyro walks over to her and sits down giving her a smile as he gestures for her to join everyone else at the party. She smiles and together with Spyro join the party.

_As we all move on to a New Day,  
We mustn't forget yesterday.  
All we lost and gained,  
Has made us who we are today.  
As we move ahead,  
To the future with hope in our hearts._

Final Image of Spyro and his friends, old and new, all standing in action poses against a Huge Dark Dragon that stands before them. Spyro's eyes turn gold as they charge at the dragon. White feathers fill the sky and float around spinning as the image of Spyro and all his friends appear on the screen freeze in a photo style as the final Drum beats sound and then stop.

_Dragon of Destiny moving on to a brand new day,  
Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Rising Destiny_  
----------------------------------------------

**Episode 10: Legacy: Part 2 of 3: Destinies**

Ember sighs as she sat down by the calmly flowing river and stare down at her reflection that looked back up at her from the water. _Who am I? What purpose do I serve?_ Ember thought as she looked up at the slow moving clouds in the sky. "So many questions and yet no answers..." She said softly as she laid back onto the soft grass and closed her eyes...

**A Dream... or is it...? - Shining Star Palace of the Ascendants**

"Wake, child of unity." Ember's eyes snapped open. She glanced up at the face of Celeste. The regal white dragoness smiled and gently took her right paw in her two paws. "I am glad to see you again."

"Celeste..." Ember said softly as she sat up slowly and glanced around noticing the white pilars of Shining Star Palace. "I am in your room... right?" Celeste nodded. Ember glanced around as thoughtful expression appeared on her face. This isn't on the river shore I know but how..." She paused. "Celeste, how did I get here this time?" Celeste smiled as she helped Ember to her feet. Ember wobbled slightly but with Celeste's help she was able to regain her balance. "I am sorry that I am asking you all these questions but I must know. Why am I here, Celeste? What is going on?" The smile on Celeste's face faded as she gently wrapped her left arm around Ember in mother-like embrace.

"You will learn soon enough, Ember. Come with me, child. There is something you must see." Ember nodded and without question allowed Celeste to lead her thru a swirling blue portal and into a strange chamber of shining mirrors. Ember glanced around the room in wonder and amazement.

"Celeste, where am I?" Ember asked. Celeste didn't respond and that made Ember's eyes open wide as she looked around and notice that Celeste was gone. "What the...?" Her voice caught in her throat as she saw Spyro sitting in front of her with his clawed feet propped up on a table and arms behind his head. His eyes were closed and he was mumbling a chant Cael had given him to calm his mind. Ember quickly made her way over to him and gently touched his left shoulder. "Spyro..." Spyro stop chanting as his eyes snapped open. He glanced up at her and as he did his purple eyes got wider.

"Ember...? Am I dreaming?" He stood up and embrace her. His actions surprised her because usual Spyro would keep his distance from her. She knew he liked her, maybe even love her now, after everything they had gone through together as of late. Ember blushed slightly as he quickly pulled out of the embrace, cleared his throat as a blush appeared on his cheeks as he realized what he had just done, and looked at her. "What are you doing here? Wait...? How did you get here anyway?" Ember shook her head and stepped back tripping over a chair that hadn't been there before. Spyro reached out and grabbed her, halting her fall by pulling her back to his warm chest.

"I don't know, Spyro. I don't know how this is possible. One minute, I am at the Gryphon Village... the next minute I am with Celeste and now here I am with you at what I am assuming is Willowbrook, Hunter's home. How can we be together." She asked. Spyro's shoulders hunched up in 'I don't know' way as he leaned back with her in his arms to sit on Sirius' table. At that moment both dragons heard someone clear their throat. They turned their gaze together and notice a silver winged female phoenix standing calmly with her back against the wall. Her ceremonial white robe flowed gracefully down her slim figure as she chanted, her eyes were closed and Spyro and Ember assumed that she was in a deep meditation state. Ember and Spyro glanced at each other and slowly made their way over to her. The female phoenix's sharp yellow beak creased in a smile as she sensed their presence. She opened her green eyes as the white feathered crest feathers on her head rose up slightly. Her white feathered body started glowing with silvery light as she glanced at the two young dragons.

"Its about time that you two arrived here. I have been wating a long time for this meeting." She said in a sweet melody-like voice. Spyro glanced over at Ember as his right eyebrow rose before looking back at the female phoenix.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but... Who are you? If you don't mind me asking?" Spyro asked. The phoenix smiled as she stretched her silver wings wide behind her.

"I am Talia, leader of the Moondancer Phoenix Clan. Sirius contacted me and asked me to come speak with both of you and only you two." She said as she closed her wings back.

"What about Flame?" Ember asked. "As the Dragon of Chaos he too should hear whatever you want to tell us." Talia sighed as her beak creased in a slight frown.

"I am sorry, but Flame must be kept in the dark for the time being." She said. Spyro frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

"Why?" He asked as his eyes narrowed. Talia groaned and raised her white taloned right paw in front of her.

"Because... young one what I have to say is for your ears only. You and Ember may tell Flame later but it is best that he doesn't know right now."

"What is so important about this info that Flame must be kept in the dark about it?" Spyro asked. Talia closed her eyes as her body started to glow.

"Trust me, Dragon of Destiny, you and the Trinity Dragoness will see soon enough." At that moment Spyro and Ember found themselves floating over shining sea of magical energy. Ember gasped as she glanced around amazed and awed by the sight below her. Spyro glanced over at her and grinned at her expression before he looked back at Talia.

"Talia, please tell us what you know. You have our..." Spyro said as gently bumped Ember in the chest getting her attention. She blushed embarrassed. "...Complete attention." Talia nodded and raised her taloned paws into the air.

"Close your eyes, young ones and open your minds to my words." She said softly. Spyro and Ember closed their eyes and as they did they heard her words and became aware that someone else was with them. "Spyro and Ember, the truth is more complex then you know. Are you ready to learn more about the origin of your powers?"

"We are." Spyro and Ember said together in sync.

"Well, let the truth be revealed... Open your eyes." She said. Spyro and Ember opened their eyes and found themselves in a mysterious temple. They glanced around them at the ancient statues of Dragons, Gryphons and a multitude of many other creatures.

**The Starlight Temple - Forgotten Realms**

"Talia, where are we?" Ember asked. Talia smiled as Artimas walked out of one of large corridors.

"You and Spyro have been transported to the Starlight Temple. This ancient temple is where the legend of the Dragons of Destiny, Chaos and Trinity began." Artimas said as he bowed to them. "Welcome, it is good to see you two again. It has been awhile." Spyro nodded.

"So, what is the story behind this place? What do you and Talia know?" He asked. Talia and Artimas glanced at each other and nodded.

"I'll begin..." Talia said. "Long ago, ancient deities walked together with their mortal children. For ages the deities of light had battled their opposites, the deities of darkness. The balance between both sides remained equal and that was the problem. Both sides wanted to end all the battles and decided to fight one final great battle... That battle was what has come to be known by all tribes as the Chaos War. Both sides agreed that whichever side won would be the ones to control the world." Talia said as she glanced over at Artimas who nodded.

"Both sides met on the field of battle now known as the Forbidden Realm and battled each other using their greatest champions - their mortal children. The battle lasted for months and months. Many of the deities beloved children died during the battle and their deaths made each deity weep. Finally, the Celestial Dragon Deity of Light decided with his fellow brothers and sisters that enough was enough. They couldn't bare to sacrifice anymore of their children to the brutal war. They decided to battle the Deities of Darkness themselves."

Talia sighed as she picked up the story... "The Deities of Darkness, who were led by the powerful Doom Dragon also decided to join the battle. The Chaos War went from being a war of opposing mortals fighting for their own sides to the Deity War. The battle raged on and on for longer then history records. Some say it was months others say it was years. Eventually, the battle came to an unexpected end. Both sides found themselves equal and as a result the two greatest deities decided to battle one another. The Celestial Dragon and the Doom Dragon battled each other with the fate of all the realms on their shoulders. In the end both dragons decided that it was time that their children stand on their on two feet. So both great deities gave up all their power and died. The other deities join them in their noble sacrafice and as a result the Chaos War ended the age of the Deities. The spirits of the Deities still watch over their children to this day. However, the battling between both sides still was far from over and the deities had realized that before they died. Their final gift was to spread their power... their essence into the sea of light. Their power became the gifts that you and your friends now possess, Spyro." Spyro and Ember both stood there in shock, speechless at what they had just heard. "That is the origin of your powers according to legend."

"Wait! What do you mean 'according to legend'?" Spyro asked. Artimas smiled.

"The events that led to the Chaos War and the Forbidden Realm did in fact happen. The problem is that there has been many disagreements on the order of those events and whether or not the deities are truly gone. Some say that the fact that the Dragons of Destiny, Chaos and Trinity exist proves that perhaps in some small way the ancient deities still exist. There is also the mystery of the Dark Orbs that have been around since the end of the Chaos War. The orbs are a mystery because no one knows what they are."

"Wait! What about the origin of the Trinity Dragon?" Ember said folding her arms across her chest. "You explained the origins of the powers but that still doesn't explain how the Trinity Dragon came to exist. What is the story behind the Trinity Power?" Talia nodded.

"Sorry about that, Ember. I'll explain.. After the Chaos War came to an end and the great deities gave up their lives three eggs bearing strange markings were found. Those eggs hatched and three young dragons... two males and a female came into the world. Those three dragons, from the time they first hatched, were different. The Order, which I am a member of, took it upon their selves to watch over the three hatchings and make sure they grew up right." Talia's head dropped as her beak creased in a frown. "We succeeded in raising two of the hatchlings right but the third, a male who you all know very well turned into a little monster. Nothing we did worked. We lost him." She paused and wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes before continuing. "As the three dragonlings grew older we became aware of what they truly were. The white male dragon, Connor was blessed with the multiple powers that would either change, affect or alter destiny in one way or another. As result of this he became the very first Dragon of Destiny. The blue dragoness, Rachel, we discovered was bless with the ability to balance light and dark elements. She could purify dark gems and heal the sick and injuried. She became the first Trinity Dragon..." Talia paused again and turn away from them to try and gather herself. Spyro and Ember glanced at her and then at each other as they wondered what was wrong. They waited for her to continue but when she didn't they turned to Artimas.

"Hey, Artimas, why did she stop?" Spyro asked. Artimas frowned and shook his head.

"Spyro... Ember... Talia, in case you didn't know, was alive when the first chosen came into exisence. She remembers these first three and is tormented by her memories of that period. She told me her story and I will just say that when she is comfortable she will, in time, reveal all the details." Artimas said. Talia sighed and turned to gaze at them with a calm look that said 'She was ready to reveal the rest of her story.' "Are you sure you want to continue, Talia? I know how much hurts to recall the past." Talia gently touch Artimas' left shoulder and smiled. Artimas nodded understanding what Talia wished and let her continued.

"Spyro, the third hatchling's name was Galen..." She said softly. Spyro and Ember both stared at her as the shock hit them like a speeding freight train. Ember's mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to say something but kept failing to vocalize her feelings and thoughts due to the shock. Spyro, however, was able to say what both he and Ember were thinking...

"WHAT THE HELL?" Spyro screamed. "Are you telling me that Galen was the first Dragon of Chaos?" Talia nodded as her beak creased in a frown and her eyes closed as tears started rolling down her feathered cheek. "Okay, so what happened? How is it that Galen is still alive after all this time?"

"He shouldn't be alive but he is because after he was killed by the Trinity Dragoness he absorbed a dark orb that somehow he found. The orb somehow prevented him from dying fully and as a result he is stuck in a unnatural state of being between life and death. Over time his body has become fully bonded with the dark orb causing him to evolve into what he is now." Spyro frowned as a unsettling thought formed in his mind.

"What is he? Just how powerful is this guy? We fought him together and yet I get the unpleasant feeling that what we did to him didn't hurt him quite as much as it should have." Spyro said. Artimas nodded.

"You are right to be concern, Spyro. Galen is very powerful. More powerful then he appears to be on the surface. That is why your brother is in great danger. Flame is the successor to the same power Galen once had. Galen was the first Dragon of Chaos and since he was the first to bear the Chaos Power he has the most knowledge of it." Ember frowned as a very unpleasant thought came up in her mind.

"I understand, Artimas." Ember said as she turned to Talia. "From what you and Artimas have told us, Talia, Galen knew that Flame was the one who would become his successor. But instead of waiting around for Flame's power to naturally develop he decided to use Reeco and the Shadow Dragons to capture Flame and use the dark gems that Red had used in his failed attempt to take over the Dragon Realms and get his revenge. The dark gems accelerated Flame's development and caused his powers to awaken." Spyro growled angrily as he balled his paws into fists and smoke began to billow out of his nostrils.

"That jerk used everyone in one way or another to get to my little brother! He used Red by giving him a tool... the dark gems because he knew that Red would used the gems to get his revenge on Nestor and the other dragon elders. The dark gems also caused the portal network system to malfunction making travel between the realms increasingly difficult. He knew that me and my and friends would stop Red and thus he made counter plans to use Reeco and the Shadow Dragons because he knew that they had bad blood with the all the dragon clans due to their banishing to the Nexxus Realm first and then the Shadow Realms ages ago." Ember rubbed her chin in thought.

"It all makes perfect sense. He knew that Spyro was the Dragon of Destiny so he set up the situation where Reeco would go to Dragon Shores at the exact time Spyro was visiting Hunter and Bianca. Reeco was to kill Spyro and that would eliminate any threat to his long term and short term plans." Spyro nodded as everything started to come together in his mind.

"Exactly! Your right, Ember! Reeco challenged me to a battle he figured he wouldn't lose but what he hadn't counted on was the fact that Hunter was there. Hunter's presence foiled Galen's plan. He wanted Reeco to kill me and that way no one would have stopped him from getting to Flame. However, that two timing creep knew there was a slim chance that his plan might be foiled yet again and thus planned for that contingence. Thanks to the unknown powers that awakened briefly in Hunter's after I died in his arms I was resurrected." Ember grinned and nodded.

"Of course, when that happened Galen switched to his backup Plan B or C and had Reeco and his sister Ryua later come and capture Flame by using overwhelming force." Artimas nodded.

"Sirius, leader of the Order, who had been keeping an eye on all of you for years contacted me and I came to your aid. However, I was too late and Galen got what he wanted but not in the way he wanted." Spyro smiled.

"I agree, Artimas. Galen may have planned out this whole thing way in advance but there was no way he could know all the possible outcomes. He changed his plans as the situation required him to change them. He tried to have me killed so that way I wouldn't be a factor for him to deal with. When I didn't die thanks to Hunter his original plans for my brother became more complicated. He tried again after Flame had been infused with the dark gems and had his Chaos Power awakened prematurely." Spyro paused as he glanced around at Ember, Talia and Artimas. His eyes narrowed. "Galen tried to use my brother as a tool to kill me a second time but thanks to Sheila and the others arriving at the nick of time I was saved. Galen figured that Flame would be consumed by the dark energy and become evil. That's why he wanted me dead. If I was dead and out of the way Flame's conversion to evil would have happened because I wouldn't have been there to make Flame realize he had a choice. He could master the dark Chaos energy and use it for good not evil. When that happened Galen's plans for Flame got royally screwed and thus he took it upon himself to confront us in person in that cave in the Shadow Realm." Ember nodded.

"He tried to kill me but thanks to Celeste I was revived and became the Trinity Dragoness. Finally, all the pieces are starting to come together!" Spyro nodded.

"Artimas, I have to hand it to Galen he isn't stupid. He planned all this in such a way that no one would be able to figure out that he was really the one pulling the stings in the background. However, his plans all had flaws. They relied too much on my death and when I didn't die that must have royally ticked him off because he had to switch to his more tacky backup plans." Spyro paused as a thought came to him suddenly. "Artimas, I get the feeling that somehow what happen to Hunter's home Willowbrook is somehow also connected to all this." Artimas nodded.

"Yes, Spyro, Galen was responsible for the Willowbrook incident. He used the power of the Dark Orb he had absorbed to send in a group of Shadow Dragons to attack. He didn't find what he was looking for and as a result he killed Hunter's father and the other Cat Clan elders and adults. Luckily, Hunter's sister was able to warn her father in time to get little Hunter and the other children to safety." Spyro sighed as a puzzled expression appeared on his face.

"Why, Artimas? What was Galen looking for?" Spyro asked. Artimas gestured in the air as a white portal opened and Milo descend down through the hole with a swirling dark orb in his paws. Spyro and Ember stared at the dark orb in awe as Milo handed the orb over Artimas.

"This is what he was looking for. This dark orb was given to the Cheetah Clan to protect. The orb has been in the care of Hunter's clan for ages. Each generation passed the task as Guardian of the Orb down to their children." Spyro frowned.

"Does Hunter know about this?" Artimas sighed and Spyro nodded. "He didn't know. So where was the orb all this time?" Artimas and Talia glanced at each other as if they weren't sure they were comfortable enough to reveal the info they were holding on to. Artimas turned back to Spyro and Ember and cleared his throat.

"Spyro, please don't tell Hunter what I am about to tell you. He is still very young and wouldn't understand." Spyro nodded although the expression on his face clearly said that he wasn't comfortable keeping secrets from his closest friend. "The dark orb came from Hunter or more specificly inside him."

"WHAT!" Spyro screamed. "How is that possible?" Talia sighed.

"The dark orb was bonded with Hunter when he was but a child. His mother was the one who had been the Guardian of the Orb before him. That is one of the reasons that Sirius made her a member of the The Order. The other reason was because she was a Seer. The Seers and the Legendary Dragons have a long history together. It is said that none of the chosen dragons ever went into battle without their loyal Seer friends by their side. Also, certain Seers were given the additional task as Protectors or Guardians of the four orbs that are known to still be in this realm. The other dark orbs were taken from this realm ages ago to another planet in a distant galaxy. I am sure you know which planet I am talking about, Spyro, considering the fact that you once visited that world by accident." Ember looked at Spyro with a look of curiousity on her face.

"What is he talking about, Spyro?" She asked. Spyro took a deep breath.

"Ember, to make a long story short, years ago I was transported to a planet called Earth. While I was there I accidently met a bandicoot named Crash and we became fast friends. We worked together briefly to defeat his enemies, which I must say were some annoying little brats. Afterward I returned home with what those said brats tried to steal. That was the last time I saw Crash." Spyro said and then paused as he glanced at Artimas. "Let me guess, Artimas, the dark orbs are hidden somewhere on Earth." Artimas nodded. "Artimas, how did the orbs get there?" Talia sighed.

"They were taken there by my people. The Vanguard helped by creating the necessary network links. The people of Avalar also helped. They used their technology to enhance the Vanguard Portal Network. Thanks to our combined talents and powers we were able to make a connection to Earth. When the connection happened we met the humans for the first time. Some decided to come and stay on Avalar while others agreed to take the dark orbs and hide them. Afterward, the portal was closed and the Vanguard sealed the access portal to protect earth and prevent anyone like Galen or others from going to earth in search of the dark orbs. The orbs, to this day thankfully, still remain hidden on Earth."

"So, it is obvious that Galen is searching for these dark orbs." Ember said. "What happens if he finds them?" Artimas and Talia looked at each other as they each seem to get paler. Milo shivered as if he was cold.

"If Galen finds the dark orbs... all the dark orbs..., Ember, then he could potentially become so powerful that he could destroy the realms... all the realms." Milo whispered. Spyro and Ember gasped as their eyes widened in a mix of shock, horror and fear.

"I think it is time you sent us back." Spyro said his voice filled with serious quality and tone that was quite unusual for him. Ember nodded.

"I agree. We have a lot of work ahead of us considering all that you have just told us." Ember said. Artimas started open his mouth to say something but Ember stopped him. "Don't worry we will keep what know to ourselves for the time being. However, we need to know why Galen is so interested in Flame." Talia's beak creased in a grimace.

"Ember, Galen wants to merge his body with Flame's." Spyro opened his mouth to speak but Talia raised her left paw to silence him. "Yes, Spyro, he has the power to become one with your brother because your brother possesses the same powers he once had. You must understand Spyro that when a chosen dies usually the power they possessed returns to the sea of light while the soul of that dragon passes on. Some souls go to rest... others like Celeste, her sister and countless others ascend to higher levels while others, due to strange circumstances like Galen, return but not fully. I guest you could call Galen a special type of a wandering soul or ghost. The dark orb did this to him. However, there is a nasty side effect to whoever bonds fully to a dark orb. Over time the power of the dark orb drives its bearer insane. Hunter's powers as a Seer protected him from the effects of the orb but Galen... Poor Galen is starting to lose his mind and go mad. He may have once been the Dragon of Chaos but he isn't any longer even though he retains a trace of the Chaos Power within him. That small trace is the only thing that has allow him to stay sane as long as he has but he is running out of time. The power of the orb is eating away at him and sooner or later the full power contained within the dark orb will be released and well..." Talia paused and shivered.

"Talia, what is it? What is going to happen to Galen?" Spyro asked. Talia looked Spyro in the eye as her beak quivered slightly.

"I don't know exactly, Spyro. Only one other dragon in history was ever known to absorb a dark orb and that poor soul. Oh god... that poor soul suffered for years before the power of the orb totally claimed him. That dragon was a Vanguard named Deon. When the power of the orb finally claimed him he changed. The dark energies of the orb twisted him and corrupted his pure hearted nature. He became known as Donovan the Demon." Talia said. Spyro's eyes widen as a sudden realization hit him. Talia saw his expression and nodded. "Yes, Spyro, the dragon I speak of was indeed Cale's brother."

"But how is that possible!" Spyro asked. "You said that the power of the dark orbs wouldn't effect a chosen. Deon was the Dragon of Chaos for petes sake. How in the world did the dark orb affect him unless...? Oh no!" A look of horror and fear crossed Spyro's face as Talia and Artimas both nodded confirming his worst fear. "Either this particular dark orb was different or maybe Galen did something to that orb. Maybe he somehow found a way to unseal the orb and fuse that dark energy directly into Deon. That much pure dark energy must overcome the natural immunity that a chosen such as Deon would have and... oh god. Talia, what happened to the dark orb after Cale defeated his brother and Deon died?" Talia sighed.

"Prehaps you should ask Cale next time you go see him, Spyro." She said. Suddenly Spyro and Ember felt lightheaded. Artimas noticed and glanced over at Talia. Talia nodded and waved her arms. "It is time you two return where you belong. We will meet again, chosen. Don't forget your promise and duty." Spyro and Ember both nodded as they vanished leaving Artimas, Milo and Talia standing silent until the two chosen dragons were gone. Talia turned and started to depart but was stopped by Artimas.

"You didn't tell them everything. You left out some key details." Artimas said. Talia sighed as her beak creased in a frown.

"You know why, Artimas. I couldn't tell them everything and neither could you. We have to let them discover the truth themselves."

Artimas growled as he said, "I know... I know but that doesn't make keeping all we know from them any easier or right! They deserve to know, Talia. It's their birthright." Talia glared angrily at Artimas.

"I KNOW THAT, ARTIMAS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I WANTED TO TELL THEM THE TRUTH!" She screamed. She paused to catch her breath and calm down. "These three chosen could very well be the ones we have long wait for. But the time is not yet right. They are still very young. They are not ready. We have a duty, Artimas. We must continue to protect and guide them as much as we possibly can from the background. Besides I have a feeling that in time they will discover the truth themselves. We just have to be patient and wait." Artimas nodded and as he did they vanished returning to the waking world...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Willowbrook**

Spyro opened his eyes and stared up into the face of Sirius who grinned down at him. "I trust you had nice nap, Spyro." Spyro glanced at him and blinked a few times before standing up and stretching. Spyro opened his mouth to speak but Sirius placed a right taloned paw over his mouth. "I know, Spyro. There are many secrets that you and your friend have to learn. If you are patient you will learn much in time." Spyro sighed.

"I understand, Sirius, but I still have many questions."

"I know you do but those questions will have to wait. Come with me." He said as he walked out of the chamber with Spyro following close behind him.  
--------------------

**Gryphon Village**

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Flame said as Bandit leaned over Ember's sleeping body. He and Bandit had found Ember sleeping on the river shore and had tried to wake her up. When that failed they brought her back to the village and took her to one of the rooms reserved for them during their visit. They had gone to dinner and Flame had given Silvermane the message that he and Ember had been sent to give by Nestor. He had returned and found Bandit kissing Ember on the forehead and cheek. He had warned him repeatedly that what he was doing was a bad idea but Bandit had just ignored him and continued to kiss Ember. "I am telling you, Bandit, if you don't stop kissing her like that she is going to wake up and well... I'll just say that I'll pray for you and that is all." Flame turned and exited the room. Bandit glanced at Flame as he left and grinned.

"Don't worry, Flame! Ember won't hurt me." He said as he turned back around and kissed Ember on the lips. At that moment Ember's eyes snapped open wide and she saw Bandit. Bandit froze and pulled back slowly with an embarraassed expression on his face. "Uhh.. uh, hi Ember... I." Bandit stuttered. Ember's face creased in a snarl as her eyes narrowed. "Please don't take this the wrong way but I..." Bandit swallowed as he started to sweat. "I love you." Ember froze as her eyes opened wide. The snarl on her face vanished as her mouth dropped open and then closed in rapid succession.

"Bandit... I... I don't know what to say." Ember said. Bandit smiled.

"Please tell me how you feel?" He said. Ember's mouth opened and then closed.

"Bandit, you are very handsome and you have a kind heart but... this is the wrong way to go about trying to get my affections. I think you are nice person however..." She said as her mouth suddenly changed back into the snarl she had had earlier. "IF YOU EVER KISS ME LIKE THAT AGAIN WHILE I AM SLEEPING I WILL HURT YOU. Now, please go and let have some time to myself to think. Bandit nodded and stood up, turned and walked out of the room. As he exited the room he found Flame leaning on the wall with a big grin on his face.

"So she didn't kill you. Man, you are one lucky armadillo. If I had tried to do that Ember would have..."

"I would have... What would I have done, Flame? Finish what you were going to say!" Ember said as Flame turned slowly to face her surprised that she could be in two places at once.

"Oh, I was going to say that you would have hurt me." Flame said with a grin. "By the way how are you doing this?"

"I teleported myself out here because I had a feeling you were nearby. Listen, I won't hurt you because you didn't try to kiss muu..." Flame kissed her and backed away from her with a grin on his face.

"Bandit, now that is how you kiss a..." Flame said as he turned and found that Bandit had vanished into thin air. "...girl. Oh boy, what did I just do?" He turned back to Ember and started backing away from her. Ember gently touched her lips and smiled.

"I have to admit your kissing has gotten much better." She said softly.

"So... does this mean you won't hurt me?" Flame asked with a grin on his face. Ember's smile vanished as smoke started billowing out of her nostrils. "I guess that means yes."

Bandit stood outside and heard the conversation with a slight grin on his face as the sound of a large body being slammed around attracted the attention of many of the gryphons walking around near the hotel. He leaned back against the hotel wall as Flame came running out of the hotel screaming like a little girl. Ember ran out of the hotel after him breathing fire at him. "BANDIT... HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME! SHE'S HURTING ME!" Bandit yawned.

"Sorry, pal, you are on your own." He glanced down at the new digital watch that Blink had given him and yawned. "Good night, Flame. See you in the morning." He turned and walked into the hotel.

Flame growled, "OH, THANK YOU SO MUCH... FOR NOTHING! SOME FRIEND YOU TURNED OUT TO BE!" He kept running while Ember kept chasing him breathing streams of fire at him. "Ember, I am sorry I kissed you like that. That was wrong of me. I just can't help myself because your beauty is like a magnet."

"Oh, I love poetry but that doesn't change the fact that I am going to make this a night you never forget... he he he... for a long time!"

"You have been hanging around with Spyro too much because you are starting to pick up some of his personality." Flame said as he kept running. _Bandit, so help me, if I survive I am going to hurt you so much._

"I know... I know!" She said. "Hey, Flame, you like to play rough so let's play!" She said with devious grin. Flame saw her expression and as he did his eyes got wider and he started screaming even louder as Ember started attacking him.

"Oh god... Someone... anyone... HELP ME!"  
------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile... back at Willowbrook**

"HUNTER!" The black panther growled as he dived toward the cheetah. Hunter backflipped and then ducked under the black panther as he flew over him. The panther landed and quickly spun around catching Hunter's left leg as the cheetah tried to kick him in the chest. The panther pushed him back away from him and pulled out a four throwing knives and sent them flying at Hunter. Hunter caught two of the knives while he jumped into the air avoiding the two other knives. At that moment, Spyro and Sirius entered the room. Spyro glanced over and noticed that Christian and Crystal were holding their bleeding arms.

"Are you two okay?" Spyro asked.

"We're fine, Dragon of Destiny. Please help Lord Hunter stop that panther." Christian said. Spyro nodded and joined Hunter.

"Hunter are you alright?" Spyro asked. Hunter nodded.

"I am fine but this guy is proving to be real challenge to take down and he knows my name. I don't know how but he knows my name."

"Hunter," Spro said as both of the dived out of the way of series of metal knives that pulsed with energy that made them explode throwing metal fragments everywhere. Sirius used his power to create a magical shield around himself, Christian and Crystal protecting them from the flying metal fragments. Spyto used his wings to shield both himself and Hunter. The panther growled and vanished into black mist only to reappear behind Spyro and Hunter. Sirius opened his beak and screeched

"SPYRO... HUNTER... LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Spyro and Hunter rapidly turned and dodged another series of knives. Spyro jumped up into the air and opened his mouth sending a powerful streak of lightning breath at the panther. The strike stunned the panther making slow down enough for Hunter to make his move. He did a spin kick hitting the panther upside the head and sent him flying backwards into the way where he slid down the wall surface dazed. Hunter and Spyro walked over to the panther and knelt down by his side. The panther growled.

"Well done, Hunter. You beat me. I can't believe that you finally beat me after all these years. Now, finish what you started. Kill me!" Hunter shook his head.

"No, I won't do it. I can't do it. Besides I won't kill a fellow cat." Hunter said with a smile as he offered the panther his right paw. The panther took it and Hunter pulled him to his feet.

"Thank you, Hunter." He said as he regained his footing. He then pulled out a knife brought it to Hunter's throat with a snarl. Hunter glared at him while everyone else froze where they were. "You were always such sap when me and you fought and competed. You may have been the youngest of our gang but you fought well." Hunter's eyes opened wide as he realize who this panther was. _I can't believe it!_

"JORDAN! Is it really you old friend?" Hunter asked. Jordan grinned displaying his fangs.

As his blue eyes narrowed.

"Nice to see you too, old friend... for the last time!" Jordan said as he pressed the knife into Hunter's throat and began to slowly slit his throat...

To Be Continued...  
---------------------

Oh boy, Hunter is seconds away from dying at the paws of his old friend Jordan! How will this end? Good or Bad. Stay tuned and find out in **Episode 11: Legacy Pt. 3 of 3: Revelations** next time on Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Rising Destiny.


	11. Chapter 11

Well, the first two parts of the Legacy Saga episodes featured Hunter confronting many things and at the very end he ran into a very old friend who seem to be not quite himself... What will happen next? Well, find out on todays episode... Here is Episode 11... Enjoy, oh before I forget...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Blah blah blah... Okay you guys get the point let's get this show on the road...

**Flame: **"**PREVIOUSLY ON SPYRO: DRAGON OF DESTINY: RISING DESTINY...** (Looks around and notices that no one isn't paying attention to him.) Hey, what is going on!"

**Spyro:** "There is no need to do this for the final 3 episodes of the current season, Flame. The fans already KNOW what happen already. Let's just get the show on the road."

**Hunter:** "Spyro's right, Flame. (Pats Flame on the shoulder.) "Don't worry, a updated version of this feature will return next season." (Flame nods as he, Spyro and Hunter exit the screen and the episode starts...)  
----------------------------

**A Dream...**

Bianca found herself on the shore of Dragon shores sitting on the warm sand as a beautiful sunset glowed brightly on the horizon. She smiled as she laid back on the sand and sighed. _Soon me and Hunter will be lifemates. I can't wait..._ She suddenly sat up and frowned as she felt the presence of someone else. "Hello... Who's there?"

"Bianca..." Bianca turned her head to the voice and noticed that a cloaked figure was sitting behind her. "Bianca, help me... Help us! We need your help!" She stood up and looked at the stranger. The stranger mirrored her and stood up. Bianca started walking toward her but as she did the stranger backed away from her. "Nooo, stay back! I don't want you to see my face. I don't want you to see what she did to me."

"Who are you talking about? What did this so-called female do to you? Who are you?" Bianca asked as she quickly closed the distance between herself and the cloaked figure who had kept backing away from her. The cloaked figure turned and tried to run but Bianca grabbed him/her and removed the cloak that covered his/her face. When Bianca saw who it was her facial expression changed to one of shock and horror as tears started falling from her eyes. "Oh, my god! IT CAN'T BE YOU! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD...!"

Bianca woke up in a cold sweat. "I have to go to the Fogotten Realms! I have to for their sakes." She whispered as she quickly jumped out of her bed and made her way quickly to the Portal Jumper so she could contact Elora. She was going to need help and she figured that Elora would be perfect. When she got to the Portal Jumper she found Flame waiting by the door with his arms crossed across his scaled chest. "Flame, what are you doing here?" Flame opened his eyes and smiled warmly.

"You need all the help you can get and I thought that I would tag along to help you out." He said as he opened the door.

Bianca stared at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "How did you know I needed help?" Flame gently grabbed her right paw and led her inside the Portal Jumper. Once inside he closed the door and turn on the power. "Hey, I'm talking to you..." Flame sighed and glanced over at her with a expression that said that he was embarrassed. _Now why would he be embarrassed?_ She thought. Flame cleared his throat.

"I was meditating earlier and somehow, I guess another new ability awakened in me and as a result I accidently entered your dream while you and the robe stranger were talking. I woke up and decided that I would help you and so I came here to wait for you." He said. She stood there stunned and he grinned. "Well, let's get going. Your love ones are in danger and need our help. Oh, by the way I am sorry about entering your dreams without your permission, Bianca. I was caught unaware when the Dream Walker ability awakened." Bianca smiled and nodded as she went into the control room and turned on the holographic control panels. As she sat down she looked over as Flame sat down next to her.

"Don't worry about it, Flame. Besides what you are doing for me is very nice. Thank you." Bianca said. Flame nodded and smiled.

"Your welcome... Now, let's get going!" Bianca nodded as the Portal Jumper quickly lifted off the ground and spun around to face the direction of the nearest portal entrance to Summer Palace. Bianca gently tapped the holographic control panel which activated the Portal. Afterward, both of them sat back in their chairs and strapped in. She glance over at Flame. He nodded and took over the controls.

"Next stop... Summer Palace." He said as he pressed the activation switch that sent the Portal Jumper flying forward into the swirling portal. As they headed for their destination neither of them realized that they had just headed off on a mission that would change their lives and set into motion long term events that all of them would have to deal with in one way or another.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile back at Willowbrook...**

Hunter, who felt the sharp edge of the knife at his throat, froze as Jordan continued to slowly draw the blade across his throat. Hunter's eyes widened as he looked at Spyro's shocked face. Spyro returned his glance with as his facial expression sagged down in a frown. Both of them knew that there was no way either of them could move fast enough to disarm Jordan. Spyro nodded slowly as tears started to slowly roll down his cheek. Hunter closed his eyes as tears began to roll down his cheek. _I am so sorry Bianca, my love. It looks like we won't make it to the alter together after all. _He thought.

_...Hunter..._

Hunter's eyes snapped open wide as he suddenly heard the voice of his mother, Mira. He glanced around and found himself staring at...

Himself...! He glanced around and saw everyone including Spyro frozen.

_What in the...! What's going on here! What just happened!_ He thought. Suddenly he felt the gentle touch of a paw on his left shoulder. He spun around and as he did he found himself standing face to face with his father, Lord Kyle.

"Dad!" Hunter said slowly in shock as Kyle embraced him in a warm hug.

"Hunter, my boy, it is good to see you." Kyle said with a smile. Hunter nodded.

"It is good to see you too, father, but I don't understand... What is going on here? How can you be here?" He asked.

"We have always been with you, my little one." Hunter's eyes opened wide as he turned slowly and glanced at his mother. Mira smiled and nodded as Hunter grabbed her in a loving embrace. She wrapped her arms around him returning his warm embrace. "In your heart of hearts we are always near, Hunter. You have never been alone." Hunter pulled out of the embrace but kept his arms on his mother's shoulders.

"Mom... Dad... I don't understand!" Hunter said in a whisper-like emotional tone of voice. "Are you here because I am about to die?" Kyle shook his head.

"No, Hunter, we are here to be your guide." Kyle said. "Your journey has only just begun, my son."

"But how am I going to survive something like this, dad? Jordan has the whole situation under his control. All he has to do is move his knife paw and its all over for me." Hunter said as he dropped his head as his eyes filled with tears. "Mom... Dad... I don't know what to do!" Mira gently placed her left paw under Hunter's jaw and lifted his head up to look into her blue eyes.

"Yes, my little one, you do know what to do." She said. Hunter's eyes widened as he looked at her. She smiled. "The answer has always been hidden within you. All you need to do is believe ... truly believe in yourself and you will find what you seek."

"'What I seek...' Mom, I still don't understand!" Hunter said. As he said that he felt the presence of another spirit that he had never thought he would feel again. He turned his glance from his mother to look down into the eyes of... "Rachel!" The little cheetah female smiled as Hunter bent down to her height level and grabbed her in gentle hug. "Oh, Rachel... I am so sorry." He said as he started shaking and sobbing. "It's all my fault that you died. I was suppose to..." Rachel pulled out of the hug and gently placed a single finger of her right paw on his mouth to silence him.

She shook her head. "No, brother, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know. What happened to me just happened. I don't blame you." Hunter nodded as tears continued to fall from his eyes.

"That still doesn't make it right or fair, Rachel. You deserved to live a full life." He said as he turned to face his parents. "Why did so many good people have to die. The world is so unfair..."

Kyle nodded. "Yes, Hunter, the world can be unfair and it can be cruel but that doesn't mean that you should just give up on it." The tears in Hunter's eyes stopped flowing as he looked at his father. Kyle folded his arms across his chest. "Don't you see, my son, that both the problem and solution lie within you. You have never forgiven yourself for what happened to Rachel. You also have carried the pain and sorrow of what happened here years ago." Hunter nodded. Kyle walked forward and placed his right paw on Hunter's left shoulder. "Hunter, my boy, you must put the past behind you and forgive yourself. You have your whole life ahead of you. We want you to be happy and the only way for that to happen is for you to truly accept the past for what it was and move on. There was nothing you could have done to save us. I know you wish you could have done something but you were not able to do anything."

"But..." Kyle gently placed a single right clawed paw finger on Hunter to silence him.

"No, buts, Hunter. You must accept what happened and move on. Remember what I once told you long ago." Hunter nodded as Kyle smiled and said, "We will always be in your heart. No matter what happens or where you may go we will be with you. Even though we maybe gone our love will live on in you..."

Rachel smiled. "Life may be long or it maybe short but what you do with the gift of life is up to you. Never forget that every life has value and each life has worth..." Rachel glanced at Mira as she knelt down and gently picked Rachel up in her arms. Mira glanced at Hunter as Kyle walked over to stand beside her.

**"My dear sweet little one though life maybe hard and at times filled with sorrow...  
Remember to always look to those who are near...  
Friends you trust...  
A Lover who is alwasys near...  
Treasuire all that you have and never forget...**

**Life is a gift that at times we forget is precious...  
Fear... doubt... pain... sorrow maybe part of life...  
But that doesn't change the fact that we should always treasure it for the gift it truly is.  
**

**Hunter, my little one, you can let your heart succum...**  
**To sorrow and to pain...  
But if you do then you will chose to give up and die  
Or you can rise above the sorrow and pain...  
You can chose life.**

**Life maybe at times hard but we struggle through it...  
Through the tears and the sorrow...  
Somehow we find a way.  
For life is a hard journey...  
A Journey that is filled with great discoveries...  
But those discoveries aren't found without effort and sacrifice.  
Don't give up because your journey has only just begun...**

**In the end, no one knows how ones life will end...  
However, right here and now, you hold your own fate in your paws.  
You have a very important role to play, my son...  
Many lives will come to depend on you in time...  
So don't let what happened in the past kill you now.  
Your own future is in your paws.  
Don't throw it away, my little one." Mira said and then she paused as Kyle blinked at Hunter.**

"Besides, son, I want some grandchildren and so does your mother. So don't you dare give up besides Bianca wouldn't be all that happy if you died." He said with a grin. Hunter grinned and nodded.

"Your right about that fact, dad, she would probably strangle Spyro for letting me die and then Ember wouldn't be too happy. He he he, thanks dad for reminding of what's important." Kyle nodded as Rachel and Mira both smiled.

"Hey, brother, remember that life doesn't have to burden if you don't let it be one."

Hunter wiped the tears from his eyes as he nodded. "You are right, Rachel, I didn't understand before but now I think I do. All my life I have tried to run from past because I couldn't face it without feeling like I was somehow responsible for what happened in it. I didn't want to live with this pain and sorrow in my heart so one day I locked all these feeling away hoping that I could just escape from them." Hunter paused as his eyes narrowed as he felt a new feeling of determination fill him. "But I was being a fool. You can only run from your past for so long before it finally catches up with you. When that happens you can either chose to give up or face it. Do I give up or do I chose to to live and face the past?" Hunter grinned as he glanced at his family and shook his head. "I chose to live because that is what I want. I have run long enough. I refuse to run anymore. Neither of you ran from your own destinies and nor will I. Whatever happens I will deal with it." Hunter paused as he walked over and hugged his parents and little sister. "Good bye and thank you for helping me to see the truth. I love you all." Mira nodded and smiled as they began to fade away as Hunter back away slowly.

"We love you too, little one. Always have and always will." Mira said as her voice was reduced to whisper as she, Rachel and Kyle flashed as their bodies became light particles that floated gently away into the void blown by an unseen breeze. "And no... this isn't good bye... just so long for now!" Mira's beautiful voice echoed once... twice... and then it was gone leaving Hunter staring at the place he watched his loved ones disappear to. Hunter nodded as he found himself floating above the glowing ocean of energy. He smiled, feeling for the first time in his life at peace with himself, as he closed his eyes and felt himself falling...

falling...

Falling back into his body with his mind made up. He wanted to live and be happy with Bianca as his life mate. To battle evil and those who would do evil things to the innocent alongside Spyro and his friends. _I won't run or hide from my destiny any longer. Bianca, Spyro and my other friends all count on me just as much as I count on them. We are as much a team as we are family. My family needs me and I won't let them down. I want to live... _ He thought. _And I will! _ He was at last ready to face the future because he had finally found the way to put his traumatic past to rest. He would live with it and accept it for what it was. Acceptance was the key to finding the peace he had so long sought in his life and he finally realized that that was why his mother, father and sister had came back. _It is true what my mother told me... _Hunter thought. _I am and will never be..._

_alone..._

His blue eyes then snapped open and as they did his left arm went rapidly into action. In a blur of speed and motion that surprised Jordan, Hunter reached up and grasped Jordan's paw which was holding the knife to his throat and knocked it out of his paw. Jordan's eyes opened wider in total shock at Hunter's action but Hunter wasn't done yet. He swiftly pulled one of the many sharp daggers out of Jordan's pocket, spun behind Jordan bringing the blade to Jordan's throat. Hunter held the blade close to Jordan's throat, his face creased in a snarl as he said, with a low growl in Jordan's ear, "You are my friend, Jordan, but don't think for a single minute that I won't kill you if I have to. I don't want to but if you force me to I will not hesitate. Now, will you submit or not?" Jordan sighed.

"I submit, Hunter." He said. Hunter let go of him and glanced over at Spyro. Spyro nodded and removed all of Jordan's weapons from his jacket. Christian and Crystal walked over and grabbed him. Hunter stared Jordan in the eye. "What is going on, Jordan? Why did you attack us, your friends? Explain yourself!"

"I was sent to find an ancient orb... a dark orb. My master wants it..." Spyro grabbed him by the throat bring his face up close to his own. Hunter reached to stop Spyro but Sirius got his attention by sending a thought message. Spyro bared his sharp fangs as a trail of smoke billowed out of his nostrils.

"WHO IS YOUR MASTER, JORDAN!" Spyro asked with a growl. Jordan's face visibly paled as he stared into Spyro's angry face. Jordan frowned and tried to turn his head away but Spyro tightened his grip on Jordan throat making the panther gasp. "TELL US NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL HURT YOU!" Jordan's eyes went wide because as he glanced into Spyro's now gold eyes he realized that Spyro was dead serious and that surprised him. His master had told him that the Dragon of Destiny was a weakling that would never kill someone because he treasured life so much.

_My master lied to me... to me!_ Jordan thought as anger began to build up in him. _To hell with him! I will tell them the truth no matter what happens to me. _ Spyro noticed that Jordan had come to a decision as he released his gripe slightly. Jordan sighed and said, "My master is Galen... Lord Galen!" Spyro, Hunter and everyone else within hearing range froze in shock as they glared at Jordan. Spyro's face seem to take on a much darker tone as he let go Jordan's throat and backed away trembling. Jordan frowned and reached out to touch the young dragon. "Are you okay?" Spyro glanced at him and let out a long sigh.

"No, Jordan, I am not okay. I am tired... so tired of hearing about how Galen has his dirty paws in some scheme that will ultimately end up causing me, my friends and my family endless grief at some point in the future. Why did you agree to do his bidding?" Jordan sighed as he fell to the ground in a crosslegged position.

"I did it to regain memories I thought I had lost long ago but I was wrong. The memories were of my mother and my family. I have tried for years to remember but now I know that I never really forgot. My memories were just buried deep in my mind." He said softly before looking up at Hunter. "Hunter, Galen saved my life years ago. It happened after you disappeared. We searched for you but couldn't find you." His eyes narrowed in anger as he glanced over at Christian and Crystal as the two lions frowned as they remembered what had happened...  
--------------

_**Willowbrook... 18 years earlier... two days after the tragedy...**_

_"Jordan, listen to us," Christian yelled as he physically shook the young panther in his grip. "Hunter is gone! We have searched up and down the river shore for two whole days and we haven't found anything...! No body... or anything! I hate to admit it but...!" Jordan growled and ripped himself free of Christian's grip._

_"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT, CHRISTIAN! HUNTER IS STILL ALIVE I KNOW HE IS! ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS KEEP LOOKING FOR HIM AND WE WILL FIND HIM. BESIDES WE ARE HIS FRIENDS AND IT IS OUR RESPONSIBLITY TO FIND HIM." Jordan yelled angrily pointing a white clawed paw finger at Christian. Christian backed away from the angry panther and dropped his head in shame._

_"I understand how you feel, Jordan, but we all know that there is a slim to no chance that he could have survived falling into the river rapids. There are many whirlpools and strong currents that can pull anyone including Hunter, who was no weakling, under. We just have to accept..." Christian said in a soft low whisper._

_"Accept... ACCEPT ... I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVEN SAY THAT! HOW COULD YOU GIVE UP ON HIM LIKE THIS! HUNTER WOULDN'T HAVE GIVEN UP ON YOU LIKE THIS AND YOU KNOW IT! HOW DARE YOU... YOU CALL YOURSELF HIS FRIEND AND YET YOU GIVE UP ON HIM WE HE NEEDS YOUR HELP! SOME FRIEND YOU ARE!" Crystal walked forward and gently placed her left paw on Jordan's right shoulder to calm. She glanced into his eyes giving him a glance that told him that she wasn't happy about giving up either but what else could they do._

_"Jordan, my brother is right. The river is dangerous. That is why the adults always told the cubs to stay away. Remember what happened to Rachel. The river can give life and take it away just as easily." Jordan's eyes filled with tears as Crystal gently embraced him in a warm hug calming his trembling and pain._

_"I know, Crystal, but sob he is friend. Me and him both lost our mothers at the same time. sob He was the closest thing I had to a true brother. I... I... I don't want... I can't accept the fact that he maybe dead. sob Please... we must continue to search for him." Crystal glanced over at her brother who sighed and shook his head. Jordan pulled out of warm hug with Crystal and ran off crying. Crystal and Christian watched their friend go in silence as tears gently rolled down their cheeks._  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Christian and Crystal still decided to call off the search but I refused to go along with what they wanted to do. I ran away convinced that I could find you. Instead, I met two young Shadow Dragons who attacked me." Spyro and Hunter glanced at each and groaned. Jordan noticed and said, "Let me guess both of you know who these two Shadow Dragons are." Hunter and Spyro both nodded.

"Their names are Ryua and Reeco. Those two are the worst kind of trouble you can ever run into. You are lucky to be alive." Spyro said but then he paused and rubbed his chin. "Wait a minute did Galen show up and chase Ryua and Reeco off saving you?" Jordan nodded making Hunter drop his head shaking it before he glanced back at Jordan.

"I hate to tell you old friend but you have been had. Galen didn't save you, Jordan, he set up the whole situation so he could play hero." Hunter said. Spyro nodded.

"He then took you in and made you a part of his plans. I hate to say it but Hunter is right Galen used you like a puppet. I also have a feeling that he may have had something to do with your memories be screwed up. He suppressed your memories and then told you he would help you regain you memories. Am I right?" Spyro said. Jordan's eyes opened wide in surprise and shock..

"How did you know that? There is no way you could have known that unless... oh." He said as his eyes narrowed with anger. Spyro and Hunter both nodded. Jordan stood back up and said, barely keeping his emotions in check, "So, Galen caused my memory problems. He... he... that no good snake manipulated me by making false promises to help me when he had no intention of ever helping me. I... I... being the young fool I was never once questioned his actions. I just did whatever he asked me to do." His ears dropped low on his head in shame as he whispered, "Hunter, I am so sorry for what I did. I did't know. I thought Galen truly wanted to help me. I thought he truly cared but he doesn't care about me or anyone. How could he? I am just another puppet he used to accomplish his goal." He paused as his face took on Oh no I have to go warn Megan..."

At that moment a glowing blue portal opened in the air suddenly in front of everyone. Spyro and Hunter glanced at the portal in surprise. "What the...!" Hunter said just as beautiful kitsune stepped out of the portal. She glided forward, her two glowing tails waving gently behind her as she landed in front of Jordan. Jordan smiled as the vixen wrapped her white gloved paws around his neck.

"You called, my love." She said. Jordan grinned as he nodded. She grinned too for a little while before she remembered why she came and her smile disappeared. "Jordan, we have a problem. Galen is about to do something. I don't know what but it concerns your friend." Hunter frowned.

"Megan, is it right?" He asked. She nodded. "What is Galen up to now?" Megan's eyes narrowed.

"He is going to try and kill your love, Hunter." She said with a frown. Hunter's eyes went wide as his mouth fell open in shock..

"OH NO... BIANCA!" He yelled.

Screen fades to black  
--------------------------

**_'DRAGON OF DESTINY...'_**Echoes twice before drum beats start in the background  
**_'SPYRO'_ ** A flame burns the logo into metal as it appears on the screen and then water is poured on the metal making it steam up and shatter like glass revealing different locations of the Dragon Realm, Avalar and the Forgotten Realm.

The New Song **'Moving on to a New Day'** remixed version begins.

_**'Moving on to a New Day,  
Moving on to the future.  
No turning back.**_  
**_Anymore... Anymore _echoes once**

Images doing a 24-like split screen of the sun rising showing a white jacket wearing Spyro and Ember sitting together looking up at the horizon with pictures of Hunter and Bianca sleeping in each other's arms on the beach at Dragon Shores. Elora is on Avalor training and pauses to look up at the rising sun with a smile. Sgt. Byrd with the Professor's help is tuning up his rocket pack while Sheila and Bentley talk and then pause as they look out the window of the professor's lab to watch the sun rising. Prince Lucas and Bandit glance up from their camp site at the rising sun. Bandit pours water onto the campfire. As the fire goes out smoke blacks out the screen briefly.

_**'Yesterday is gone,  
Stand up and face the future.  
With your head held high to the sky,  
Nothing ever stays the same.  
Anymore... Anymore...**_

Image of Flame and Spyro standing back to back as the screen goes into split screen mode. Flame is looking solemn with tears in his eyes while Spyro turns to face his brother and hugs him closing his eyes as tears fall from them and a gentle breeze blows around them both stirring up Spyro's white jacket and Flame's black jacket as their tears are carried away.

_**As we move on to a new day,  
Everything changes more and more,  
And that's truth.  
Nothing stays the same.**_  
**_As we move on to a new day. _To a new day echoes  
_All my troubles will fade away..._**

Images of Reeco sitting at a monitor and looking bored at the display of Spyro and Flame hugging before he stands and turns it off and looks at a picture of his younger brother Cael with tears in his eyes. Ryua walks around the Citadel and goes out on the balcony to look at the moonlight with an sad smile expression on her face.

_**I know it is not easy,  
To move on to the future now.  
To let go of all that you are,  
And become what you are destined to become,  
No turning back, No turning back...**_

Image of Flame roaring as Hunter and the others run away from rushing river. Flame dives in front of the large wave of water and begins to spin as his feathered wings glow red and he becomes a flaming tornado of fiery energy stopping the wave. As his friends make it to safety, Flame flies toward them and lands giving them a smile. From a distance Galen looks on with narrowed glowing black eyes.

_**Moving on to a New Day,  
Nobody said that it would be easy,  
And I know it in my heart and soul.**_  
**_Know in my heart and soul._ echoes once**  
_**That's the truth.  
You will see the truth...**_  
**_Hold on.. _echeos once**

Images of Ember and Spyro flying together in the moonlight. Hunter on Avalar helping his old childhood friends rebuild Willowbrook with Bianca using her magic to lift a large rock up to repair the palace. Once the rock is in the right place, Hunter uses his gauntlet bow to fire some fire bows to melt the rock in place. Jordan, Chrisitan and Crystal pat Hunter on the back as Bianca smiles and wipes the sweat from her brow. A stranger looks down at Hunter from on hill above. Hunter glances up and sees the stranger just he/she vanishes.

_**But with my friends by my side we'll make it to,  
To a new day.  
To a new day,  
We will make it to a new day together,**_

Images of Spyro and Flame with their mother and father celebrating with everyone. Artimas flies and lands as Milo crashes into Ember. Everyone laughs as Milo runs and Ember runs after him. Amanda smiles as she and Tobin sit together on a bench watching the party. Elora sits by herself as Spyro walks over to her and sits down giving her a smile as he gestures for her to join everyone else at the party. She smiles and together with Spyro join the party.

_**As we all move on to a New Day,  
We mustn't forget yesterday.  
All we lost and gained,  
Has made us who we are today.  
As we move ahead,  
To the future with hope in our hearts.**_

Final Image of Spyro and his friends, old and new, all standing in action poses against a Huge Dark Dragon that stands before them. Spyro's eyes turn gold as they charge at the dragon. White feathers fill the sky and float around spinning as the image of Spyro and all his friends appear on the screen freeze in a photo style as the final Drum beats sound and then stop.

_**Dragon of Destiny moving on to a brand new day,  
Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Rising Destiny**_  
------------------------------------------------

**Episode 11: The Legacy Saga: Pt. 3 of 3: Revelations**

A Portal Jumper silently flies down the wide network corridor of a swirling blue and white portal pathway heading for Starlight Village in the Forgotten Realms and a reunion...

"We'll be there soon, Bianca. How are you feeling? Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Elora asked the rabbit who sat next to her reading her magic book in silence. Bianca sighed as she closed the book and glance over at Elora.

"I am fine, Elora. As to whether or not I really want to go through with this I'll just say it's been a long time since I have seen her."

"What about Hunter? Are you planning on meeting him at Willowbrook once your visit is done?" Elora asked. Bianca nodded as she glanced down at the holographic controls. She frowns as she notices that holographic controls are flickering on and off.

"What the...?" She said just as the power to the Jumper suddenly went dead. The jumper started shaking violently and went into a slight spin slamming into the right wall of the swirling portal network. The portal jumper bounced off the wall and went into a slow tailspin. Bianca grabbed the console in front of her as she looked over at Elora with a worried expression on her face. "Elora...!"

"I know..." Elora said as she activated the manual controls. "Hold on you guys! This is going to be a rough ride." Elora grabbed the control stick and gently steered the Portal Jumper back on course. Suddenly Elora and Ember heard an explosion and the manual controls went dead. "What the hell? This isn't going to be a rough ride its going to be a suicidal one. Hang on guys and pray that we make it to the Forgotten Realms in only one piece."

As soon as she said that the Portal Network flashed black as the connection broke sending the out of control Portal Jumper and its passengers spinning into a dark void. The Portal Jumper kept spinning until it crashed into what luckily turned out to be soft earth. The collision happened so quickly that it knocked all the passengers onboard unconscious instantly...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile...**

"Ignitus... Ignitus, we have a problem!" yelled a young blue scaled male dragonling as he and his dragonfly partner entered the cave of the large elder dragon. Ignitus, who had been busy reading turned to glance at the dragonling.

"Ethan, what is wrong?" Ignitus asked. Ethan looked at his dragonfly partner, Justin and nodded. Justin buzzed around Ignitus sending the elder dragon telepathic message. Ignitus nodded as he shrunk down to his bipedal form and grabbed his staff. "Come, Ethan, we have work to do!" Ignitus waved his staff around in the air opening a portal. He entered the portal with Ethan and Justin following after him.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Crashed Portal Jumper... One hour later...**

"Ohhhh, my head," Bianca said as she sat back in her chair. Blood poured out of a small gash on her head. Bianca calmly leaned back in her chair to slow the flow of blood. She slowly glanced over at Elora who also had just woke up. Elora glanced over at her.

"Are you okay, Bianca?" She asked as she got up slowly testing her body to see if anything was broken before reaching for the First Aid kit.

"Other then the gash on the head and the headache I am fine." Bianca said. Elora nodded as she opened the First Aid kit and pulled out the bandages. She applied some healing herbs from inside kit to Bianca's wounds as she relaxed. "Bianca, how are you feeling you now?"

Bianca smiled and said, "Much better. Thanks, Elora." Elora smiled and nodded as the back door opened and Flame walked into the control room with a frown on his face. He had gashes and scratches on his arms and legs and his jacket was unbuckled. Elora and Bianca glanced at him worried. "Whats wrong, Flame? What happened to you?" Elora asked.

"We have company," He said softly.

"Who is it?" Bianca asked. At that moment, a large set of claws ripped into the roof opening the Portal Jumper up like a tin can. Bianca, Flame and Elora stared up into the faces of the Sorceress and Ripto. Bianca's eyes went wide in shock as Flame and Elora growled. "Oh no, not you two!" Bianca said. The Sorceress growled while Ripto glared at them. "So, what do you two want anyway!" Bianca asked as she gritted her teeth.

"We want you to come with us... NOW!" The Sorceress said with a deep growl. "It is not safe

to be out here right now." Bianca and Elora glanced at Flame who nodded.

"I hate to agree with one of my brother's enemies but she's right! I was attacked by a black dragon who made Reeco and Ryua look like nice guys." Flame said, shaking a little at the memory of the black dragon.

"Who was it?" Elora asked. At that moment... a black flame hit the Sorceress and sent her and Ripto flying backwards. Flame, Elora and Bianca climbed out of the Portal Jumper and came face-to-face with a huge black warrior dragon wearing metal armor. The dragon growled pulling out a battle staff that stared glowing with dark energy. "Who the hell are you?" Elora yelled. The black dragon smiled as he shrunk back to his still large size. He stood at least two feet taller then Flame who was six feet tall himself.

"I am Xander and all of you are coming with me to Vanguard Command." Elora and Bianca glanced at Flame who gave Xander a stare that screamed 'He's crazy!'

"Vanguard Command was destroyed ages ago, Xander. There is no way that it could exist now..." At that moment a large dark shadow appeared overhead making them look up as Xander smiled.

"You were saying, Flame, Dragon of Chaos." Xander said in a deep voice.

Flame growled, "OH, NEVER MIND...!" Flame puased as his eyes narrowed. "How do you know who I am?" Xander laughed as another Shadow Dragon, a female, appeared next to him wearing armor as well.

"We have been watching you since Galen brought your Jumper down here. Welcome to the Forgotten Realms. Now, come with us. Galen and our father, wishes to see you." The female Shadow Dragon said in a low voice. Bianca and Elora growled while Flame stood his ground beside his friends.

"Hell no! We aren't going with you and Xander anywhere." Elora yelled as she charged with Bianca and Flame close behind her. She jumped up to kick the female Shadow Dragon in the face. Elora's eyes opened wide in shock as the dragonness caught her hoof foot in mid-air with one paw. The Shadow Dragoness smiled as she gave the faun a cold stare.

"Don't be a fool, Elora. Me and my brother can rip you and your friends apart with no effort whatsoever. Oh, by the way, I am Karan, daughter of Lord Cassius of Dark Alliance. Don't resist us!" Karan said as her gold pupiled eyes narrrowed and her mouth opened in fang-beared grin.

Elora flipped backwards to stand next to Flame and Bianca. "We are not afraid of you, Karan." Bianca said as she pulled her magic wand out of her jacket pocket and activated it. "Besides, there is five of us and only two of you. We have you outnumber."

The Sorceress and Ripto both yelled, "HEY, WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT US HELPING YOU GUYS!" They both vanished into a portal leaving Flame, Elora and Bianca rolling their eyes.

"Oh good grief," Bianca said irritated. "Thanks for nothing, Sorceress and Ripto! Geez, I should have known that they wouldn't help us. The Sorceress has never been one to volunteer to help anyone and Ripto... ha. He would never do anything to help anyone else unless it benefited him in some way." Bianca sneered. Xander and Karan smiled as they held their energy blade weapons out in front of them.

"Now, let's try this again." Karan said with a grin. "You have a choice... Come with us peacefully or resist and you will be sorry."

"Those are not choices... those are ultimatiums!" Flame said with bared fangs. Xander nodded.

"EXACTLY!" He said in a cold dark sinster tone. He snapped his clawed paws and the area surrounding them came alive as ten Shadow Dragons stepped out of the bushes wearing the same armor as Xander and his sister. "Now, we outnumber you!" Flame growled as he dropped his arms to his sides in defeat. Elora and Bianca followed his example. Xander retracted his energy staff as he walked calmly over to stand in front of Flame. "You and your friends, Dragon of Chaos, are now our welcomed guests." He said as he gestured to the other Shadow Dragons. The other Shadow Dragons grabbed the three friends and held onto them just as a second Portal Jumper exited out of a white Portal. Everyone looked up as Spyro in his warrior form landed with Hunter, Christian and Crystal on his back. "Damn," Xander growled as Hunter jumped off of Spyro's back flipping through the air firing flaming arrows from his wristbows in his direction. Xander pulled out his energy staff and deflected the arrows. "Not bad but still not good enough!" Xander unleashed a dark wave of energy in Hunter's direction.

Christian jumped and flipped through the air placing his paw out in front of him chanting. A magic barrier appeared around him and Hunter blocking the dark wave. Xander glanced at Karan and nodded. Both dragons took off running with their guards. They didn't get very far thanks to Spyro and Sirius who blocked them. Karan cursed as she pulled out her energy staff transforming it into a bladed whip that she swung around. "Get back or I promise you that you will not like what happens!" She spun the whip around again in direction of the three prisoners to show she was serious. At that moment another portal opened up dropping Jordan and Megan right behind Karan.

Xander growled, "Karan look out!" Karan spun around to hit Jordan. Jordan ducked under the swinging blade whip and deliver a spin kick. Megan followed his kick with a flaming kick of her own sending Karan flying backwards into Xander who slammed into one of the Shadow Dragon guards who was holding onto Flame. The guard let go of Flame allowing him freedom of movement. Flame spun around like a top using his tail like a whip tripping the other guards and freeing Bianca and Elora who both join in on the action. Bianca summon a powerful bolt of lightning and sent it flying stunning all the Shadow Dragon guards. Elora using a series of karate spins and kicks knocked a two of the guards unconscious.

"We are getting defeated here." Karan growled. She glanced over at her brother and nodded. Xander smiled.

"Time to play dirty." He said as he closed his eyes and raised his paw to the sky chanting. Sirius and Spyro noticed Xander's action and looked up. What they saw made their eyes go wide in shock. Sirius and Spyro looked each other in the eye and nodded

"MOVE EVERYONE!" Spyro yelled. Everyone glanced up and dived for cover just as large black scaled armor dragon dropped from the portal flapping his large wings which bent trees and sent leaves flying. Spyro and his friends covered their faces to protect their faces from the flying leaves. The ground shook as the large Shadow Dragon landed. Spyro glanced up... up and up so more at the large muscular black dragon and said, "Oh, crap!" The Shadow Dragon smiled as he glanced at Spyro and his friends.

"I guess my children had more trouble handling you and your friends then was originally anticipated, Spyro." Spyro's mouth dropped open in surprise but he didn't say anything because he was no longer surprised by the fact that these strange Shadow Dragons knew who he, Flame and Ember were. "It is an honor to meet you at last. I am Lord Cassisus, leader of the Dark Alliance. Surrender and I promise to make your deaths short and painless." Spyro laughed and pointed a claw at him.

"You must be out of your mind if you think that we are going to surrender to you, Cassisus." Spyro said. Cassisus growled and snapped his right clawed finger paw. Galen appeared holding two cloak wearing rabbits by the throats. Galen pulled back the cloaks covering the faces of the two rabbits with a grin. Bianca's eyes went wide in shock and horror when she saw the faces of the two rabbits.

"MOTHER... TAYLOR...!" She screamed. Galen laughed making Bianca growl as she gritted her teeth. "YOU NO GOOD SNAKE!" Cassisus grinned.

"So, hero, what do you choice to do now. Will you surrender and in doing so save the lives of these worthless rabbits or will you disregard their lives and fight? What is your choice?" He asked. At that moment four dragons appeared with Ember in tow.

"We chose to fight because scum like you would never keep their word or their promise!" Ember said in sharp clear voice. Everyone glanced over at her in amazement. Cassisus and Galen growled as the recognized the four dragons behind her.

"Well... well... well... look who decided to show up. Cale, its good to see you again!" Cassisus growled. Cale frowned as he summoned the Destiny Blade to his right paw.

"Cassisus," Cale growled, "the feeling isn't mutual. I see you haven't changed much since you were sent packing ages ago! What are you up to this time!" Cassisus laughed.

"You know... take over the world... control the masses... inslave all those who won't obey us. The usual." He said in casual tone that made everyone growl. "I can't believe you managed to dig up those old fossils. Hi, Celeste, Artimas and Ignitus, nice to see all of you again. The three other elder dragons growled.

"Give up, Cassisus." Celeste growled as her battle staff appeared in her left paw. "You can't win." Cassisus smiled.

"We'll see about that." He said casually as he turned his head to Galen and nodded. Galen smiled and vanished into thin air appearing behind Celeste. Time seemed to slow down as Celeste turned to strike Galen but sagged and fell to her knees... eyes wide in shock as she glanced down at the blade that had stabbed through her chest. Everyone, including Ember, all glanced on frozen in horror at the sight. Celeste glanced up slowly at Galen with tears in her eyes and gasped, as she fell to her side, "Why, brother? We spared you and gave you every chance to redeem yourself." Galen bent down and pulled the blade from her body and then kicked her body sending her flying into the air to land in front of Ember, who's eyes filled with tears. The sword in Galen's paw vanished as it became one with him again.

"I have fulfill my destiny, Celeste. You and Silvia have stood in my way long enough." He said in emotionless tone. Celeste glanced Galen as her life began to fade.

"Galen, don't be blind. The power you seek is not worth sacraficing everyone's future for it. Even you must realize that." She said. Silvia appeared and dropped to her knees beside Celeste. She bent down and embrace her in her arms and sobbed.

"I am so sorry, Celeste!" She said. Ember backed away slowly shaking her head back and forth in shock.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO... THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS... CAN'T... BE... HAPPENING!" Ember roared and then all hell broke loose as a whole new level of Ember's power woke up inside her. Ember's eyes flashed amber gold as her pupils shrunk into white slits. She glanced over at Galen, Cassisus and his two children and said, in an echoing voice that seem to come from everywhere all at once, "You will pay for what you done with your lives!" Her feathered wings swept forward unleashing a massive swirling wave of golden energy. Galen's eyes widen in shock and horror while Cassisus and his two children backed away from the advancing swirling energy wave. Silvia glanced at Celeste who had a fearful expression on her face.

"Celeste is that what I think it is?" Silvia asked in shock. Celeste nodded.

"Yes, Silvia, it is the same attack that I once used to kill so many during the Dragon Clan Wars. Silvia, you have to get Spyro and Flame to stop Ember or else she is going to kill everyone." Silvia nodded.

"Spyro, Flame, please come over here!" She yelled. Spyro and Flame made their way over to the two sisters. They bent down as Silvia gently held Celeste's head up.

"Listen to me, both of you. You have to combine your powers and use them to stop Ember before she makes the same mistake I once made during the Dragon Clan Wars." Celeste said as tears rolled down her cheek. Spyro and Flame didn't ask her bother asking for an explanation because they both knew that there wasn't enough time. They just nodded and calmly walked over to Ember with their eyes closed.

Meanwhile... the wave had almost reached Galen, Cassisus and his two children. The four dragons had tried to use their powers to stop the wave and to their horror discovered that nothing halted it. It just plowed right through every single shield or magical barrier they erected. They decided that it was time to leave and tried to open a black portal to escape but discovered that the energy coming off the swirling wave prevented them from accessing a portal. The four dragons all glanced at each other as they realized that there was a very good chance that they were about to die.

Spyro and Flame finally managed to make it to Ember's side. She turned her slitted eyes to glance at both of them. Tears flowed down from her eyes as she said through gritted teeth, "Help... me! I... can't... control... the... attack... I..." Her eyes narrowed as she screamed and the swirling wave of energy began to expand and cover the whole area. Hunter and the others all backed away from the expanding wave. The wave engulfed the Portal Jumper that Bianca, Elora and Flame had used to get here in and ripped it shreds leaving nothing at all. Hunter's eyes widen in shock as he glanced over at Bianca. Bianca nodded as she placed a barrier to slow down the wave. The wave slowed but didn't stop.

"Hunter, I can't keep this barrier up for much longer. If Spyro and Flame can't stop Ember then..." She said with tears in her eyes. Hunter nodded.

"I know... I know..." He said softly as he glanced over to his dragon friends. "Come on Spyro and Flame I know both of you can do it."  
-------------------------------------------

Spyro and Flame placed their paws on Ember's shoulders and then all three dragons screamed as their powers combined knocking them unconscious. Once that happened the wave vanished leaving a ten mile area devoid of plant life. Galen and Cassisus looked at each other nodded opening escape portals that teleported them to the floating copy of Vanguard Command which is opened a portal window and vanished leaving everyone else recovering from the shock and surprise of the recent event. Hunter made his way over to his three unconscious friends. "Guys, are you alright?" He asked. Spyro moaned and sat up slowly along with his brother and Ember who kept her head low and eyes closed.

"I think we are okay. How about you, Flame?" Flame nodded. "How about you, Ember?" Ember stood up and slowly walked away. "Ember...!" She didn't respond and kept walking. Spyro stood up and walked over to her grabbing her in warm embrace. She turned in his arms sobbing as she placed her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry...! I am so sorry!" She said. "I almost killed everyone. I couldn't stop myself... I tried but I... OH GOD... IT WAS LIKE I WAS SOMEONE ELSE. I WANTED TO KILL GALEN, CASSISUS AND HIS CHILDREN. I DIDN'T CARE WHAT I HAD TO DO. SPYRO, I DIDN'T CARE! I AM NOT LIKE THAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! WHAT AM I? WHAT AM I?" Spyro hugged her tightly as he turned his head to glance at Celeste and Silvia.

"You both owe us and Ember an explanation of what the hell is going on here! What just happened!" Spyro said with narrowed eyes. Celeste glanced at Silvia and nodded.

"You are correct, Dragon of Destiny. You, Ember and Flame deserve to know the truth." Celeste said as her eyes began to flicker. "Ember, I am aware that you and Spyro were told by Artimas and Talia about the orgins of the powers. You also know about my brother, Galen." Flame glanced at Spyro and Ember with a frown.

"What is she talking about? What do you two know that I don't?" Flame said. Spyro and Ember sighed and looked him.

"Flame, me and Ember were told that Galen was the first Dragon of Chaos..." Spyro said. As soon as he said that Flame and Hunter, along with the rest of their friends, not counting the elders, all stared at them in surprise.

"Galen was the first Dragon of Chaos... What the hell?" Hunter said. "Who told you this info and I agree with Flame... What else do you know?" Spyro sighed and revealed what he and Ember had been told...

All of it...

"That is all we were told." Spyro said as he closed his eyes and dropped his head. "I am sorry we didn't tell you guys but as you know we were told by Artimas and Talia to keep it secret for the time being." Flame and Hunter nodded and smiled.

"It's okay, brother." Flame said. He glanced at Hunter.

"Flame's right, Spyro." Hunter said. "I understand why you were told to keep all this info a secret. We all have our own secrets." He glanced over at Bianca. She saw his glance and nodded.

"I believe all of you deserve to know my story. How I came to be the apprentice of the Sorceress." Bianca said. Everyone nodded and gathered around to hear her. "My story began when I was very young. The Sorceress was very well known for cruelity so my clan kept Starlight Village, a beautiful village that earned its name from the ancient crystal towers that glowed like stars at night, well hidden. I know that many of you wouldn't believe me if I told you this but you must know. My family has for generations been very good at magic. I know... I know I am not that good and all my life I have struggle to be more then a complete clutz when it comes to magic...  
--------------------

**Starlight Village - 17 years earlier - Forgotten Realm Time**

_"Mother, why can't I use magic without messing up?" the seven year old rabbit kit asked as she remembered accidently flooding the school gym again. "I will never be as good with magic as you are." Her mother, Carla, smiled as she bent down embracing her in a warm hug._

_"Bianca, I was once like you when I was younger. I was afraid of messing up. I burned down my school and made it rain so hard that the whole village flooded. My mother, your grandmother was furious with me but in time I learned how to use my abilities thanks to your grandmother. She took her time to patiently teach me how to use my magic to help make life around here easier for all us. This village wouldn't even exist if not for the magic here. The ancient crystal towers were given to us as a gift from the Vanguard Dragon Clan. The towers have kept this village hidden for ages but as you know the magic in this realm has been slowly fading ever since the dragons were banished by the Sorceress. One day, the crystal towers will no longer have enough magic energy to protect us from being seen. When the time comes we will need young magic users like you to protect us."_

_"But... but... I will never be as good with magic as Taylor is." Bianca said sadly. Carla picked Bianca up in her arms and waved her paw in the air making mystical flames dance in mid-air._

_"Bianca, my dear, you are underestimating yourself. Be patient and in time you will learn just how special you truly are." Carla waved her paw and the flames vanished.  
-------------------------------------------------------_

Bianca sighed as she looked over at her mother and brother. They both smiled and nodded encouraging her to continue. She smiled and said, "Time passed and as I got older I discovered that my powers were changing... growing stronger but..." Bianca's ears fell as she remembered. "...I still have had trouble controlling my powers. My brother tried to help me and as a result he was injured because of me. I tried to use my powers to summon up a level 1 fire but instead... I created a firestorm that damaged the crystal towers. As a result of my carelessness the village was discovered by the Sorceress's Rhynocs and my people were imprisoned. The Sorceress discovered that my clan still had some magic within us and tried to use the ancient techniques that she had learned from her time working with Shadow Dragons to extract that power from us. The attempt failed and my brother... my brother paid the price." Taylor pulled his cloak off revealing his cloths and body. Everyone gasped in horror at the burns and scarred flesh and fur that cover him. His arms were scarred and furless.

"Oh my god..." Hunter said in a whisper. Everyone else also reacted in shock to the extensive damage done to Bianca's brother. Hunter turned and looked at Bianca. "The Sorceress did this to him?" Bianca nodded as tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes, Hunter, she did. However, the damage was much worst then then it is now. My mother, grandmother and father mangaged, through the use of their combined powers to repair and undo most of the damage that was done to him. My brother was the first victim of the Sorceress's extraction experiments. Many other members of my clan suffered and died at her claws. Finally, she... she... that evil witch perfected the process and managed to extract enough magic from my people to create that scepter she now uses to do her evil bidding with." Bianca stopped as her memory of the event came back to her...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Soceress's Castle - Prison Dungeon - Ten Years Ago**

_"I must thank you all for your contribution. I have extracted enough power from most of you to recharge my dwindling powers and create this wonderful scepter." The Soceress said. "However, I will require two more voluteers for a project I want to complete. One of my old friends needs my help to escape and I believe I can help him." She glanced around and picked out two rabbits... a male and a female... turning to two of her Rhynoc guards she said, "Take them!" The guards grabbed them and dragged them off leaving fourteen year old Bianca and her mother crying.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Those two rabbits that the Sorceress took for her so-called _experiment..._" Bianca said with a taste of bitterness in her voice. "They were my grandmother and father. They never came back. I later learned when I became the Sorceress's apprentice that she had drained them so totally that it killed them. But I am getting ahead of myself. The Sorceress continued to milk my clan of its magic over time until the sorceress decided that she had enough energy. She made plans... horrorible plans to wipe out all my people. She would have carried out those plans if I hadn't stepped forward and offered myself to her...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Soceress's Castle - Throne Room - Nine Years Ago**

_"Please, I beg of you not to kill my people." Fifteen year old Bianca said with tears in her eyes. The Sorceress laid back in her throne chair casually as she glanced down at the young female rabbit._

_"Why should I spare your people?" She asked in a bored tone. Bianca dropped her head and closed her eyes as she made up her mind._

_"I will, if you permit me, serve you till my final breath." Bianca said with tears in her eyes. The Sorceress stood up slowly and started to exit the chamber._

_"I am not interested. Sorry, but I have already made up my mind. Your people are of no farther use to me or my plans so they must be eliminated." She said cooly as she kept walking. Bianca ran and grabbed the Sorceress's thick tail._

_"Please, I'll do anything you want me to do if you will spare my people." Bianca said. The Sorceress paused and turned her head to glance at Bianca._

_"Anything... you say?" The Sorceress asked. Bianca nodded. The Sorceress smiled and said, "Well, I do need an apprentice to help me carry out my plans. If you know how to open portals then I will grant you your request and give you the job." Bianca sighed and nodded. The Sorceress laughed. "Excellent, welcome aboard, Apprentice."_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bianca dropped her head in shame. Hunter wrapped his arm around her giving her comfort and the strength to continue. "I became that evil snake's apprentice and trained under her. She kept her word and released my people. Surprise... I know I sure was. Apparently there is some good in her somewhere. About a tiny grain of goodness is all I estimate is in her. Anyway, my clan returned to Starlight Village and somehow managed to reactivate the crystal towers. I tried to return but they banished me from the village. They told me that I wouldn't be welcomed back home until I left the Sorceress's service. I pleaded with them but the village elders refused to let me stay and so I began my new life... I served the Sorceress learning what I could from her and she used my skills to accomplish her goals which I learned was to complete her evil scheme of eliminating the Dragon Clans. She sent me to the Dragon Realms with her Rhynocs to steal the dragon eggs so she could terminated the next generation of dragons. I didn't like it but I was forced to do as she wished as my agreement with her stipulated. I was stuck. I couldn't go against her because my clan would pay the price for my disobedience. However, I ended up meeting you two." Bianca said as she gave Hunter and Spyro a smile. "The rest as they say is history... thank you both."

"So that was your story." Hunter said. Bianca nodded.

"Yes, that's my story. My life has been happy ever since then thanks to all of you." Bianca said. "Now, we have to help Celeste." They glanced over at Celeste and Silvia and found them not there. "Never mind."

Carla stood up and hugged Bianca. "Thank you for coming to our aid. You are welcome to return home with me and your brother." Bianca smiled but then she glanced at her friends and sighed.

"Mother, I really want to return home with you and Taylor but..." Bianca said.

"But you have other obligations that must be tended to first. Am I right?" Carla asked. Bianca smiled and nodded. Carla smiled. "I told you that you were special, Bianca. You just had to be patient. Now, you have found your calling. Your father and grandmother would have been very proud of you."

"How do you know that?" Bianca asked softly. Carla kissed her on her forehead.

"I know because me and Taylor are proud of you." Carla said. She turned to Hunter giving his a stern glance. "Hunter, you better take care of my baby or else you will be getting an earful from me. Understand!" Hunter grinned sheepishly and nodded. "Good." She turned back to Bianca. "It's time for us to go." A portal opened showing Starlight Village on the other side. Carla and Taylor headed for the portal. Before they stepped through Taylor turned and hugged his sister.

"Don't be afraid to stop by the village anytime. You are always welcome, little sister." He said with a smile. Bianca nodded.

"Thank you, big brother." She said. Taylor smiled.

"Oh, before I forget, Happy 24th Birthday a week early." He said as he reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a metal case. "Don't open it till next week. Take care of yourself." Bianca grinned.

"Thanks, Taylor, and you too." She said.

"I will." He said and then he glanced at Hunter giving him a playful smile. "You chose your future mate well, Bianca. He has a good heart and a noble spirit. I wish you both endless happiness." Bianca started to respond when Taylor whispered, "Oh and don't forget to send us some wedding invitations. We want to be there when you two get hitched." Carla grabbed him and dragged him off.

"Come along, dear, you have alot of work to do for Ginger. You know how she hates you being late." Carla said pushing him, struggling through the portal. She turned and gave Bianca a parting smile before stepping through the portal. The portal flashed and then it was gone...

Hunter wrapped his arm around Bianca and lead her away from where the portal had been and to the waiting Portal Jumper. Bianca entered the Jumper ahead of Hunter. The cheetah turned and glanced at Spyro and Ember who were talking to the elders. Spyro glanced at Ignitus.

"Have we met before, Ignitus?" Spyro asked. The elder dragon smiled.

"Who knows, Spyro, its entirely possible. Why do you ask?" He asked. Spyro sighed and rubbed his head with his right paw.

"I don't know... I just feel like I have met you somewhere before now." Spyro said. Ignitus nodded as Cale and Artimas gestured for him to come along.

"Take care of yourself, young one." Ignitus said. "Until we meet again... good bye." He then, along with Artimas and Cale, flew away heading for a white portal. Spyro watched them go before he turned and entered the Portal Jumper. The back door closed and the Jumper lifted off the ground and headed for the nearest Portal home...  
-------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile...**

"Did you get what I ask for?" The cloaked stranger asked. Galen stepped forward and handed him a strange gem that continued swirling energy.

"Spyro and his stupid friends never suspected anything. I must thank Lord Cassisus and the Dark Alliance for getting their paws on that gem. The star gem should provide you with more then enough power to awaken her." Galen said. The cloaked stranger smiled and inserted the star gem into the machine.

"At last, the time draws near... soon... very soon... my dear Cinder you will awaken to once more do my bidding and help me destroy the Legendary Dragons of Destiny, Chaos and Trinity. Oh, Spyro... enjoy whats left of your peace time because soon that time time will come to end..." The cloaked stranger said. He started laughing as he stepped back away from the chamber. "Am I a right, Cinder." Cinder's body twitched slightly as she started on the long road to regain consciousness...

_Spyro..._

_Spyro must die..._

_I will kill him..._ Cinder thought as her eyes twitched and then snapped open briefly before closing again. _Soon... very soon._  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Week Later...**

Bianca grabbed Hunter's right paw in her own and grasped it tightly as she glanced down at the tombstones of his lost family. "I never knew your whole life's story, Hunter." Hunter opened his eyes and looked over at her with a sad expression as he took a deep breath.

"Bianca, I never told you because I didn't want you or anyone to treat me differently because of what I have gone through." He said before he paused and gently rubbed the smooth surface of his mother's grave. "However, after hearing your life story I am sorry I thought that way now. I should have realized that TRUE friends like you would never judge me or treat me any different if they knew more about me. I guess I was just afraid..." He trailed off as Bianca kissed him.

"You have no reason to be afraid any longer, Hunter and neither do I. I want to know about you... the cheetah I love and the one I want to marry." She said. Hunter smiled and backed away from her slightly.

"Thank you, my love. Oh..." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He handed the box to her. "...Happy birthday, Bianca. I hope you like it." Bianca opened the box and pulled out set of matching necklaces. Both necklaces were made of beautiful multi-colored gems. She slipped one of the necklaces around her neck and handed the other to Hunter. He slipped his around his neck.

"Thank you for the gift, Hunter." She said softly.

"I am happy you loved the gift. Is there anything else you want?" He asked.

"I would like to hear that song that your mother song you. I have always heard you humming it but how does it go exactly. What are the words?" Hunter smiled as he wrapped his left arm around Bianca.

"It goes something like this:

_**'My little one never fear,  
Mother's here for you...  
By your side and in your heart,  
Mother's here my little one...**_

Even though the years may past,  
I'll always will be with you...  
In your heart and close to you..  
I will be with you right now...

Don't be afraid I am here,  
My little one your mother's here,  
To comfort you and give you peace...  
Never fear your mother's with you...

Always here my little one...  
My little one...  
Believe in yourself...  
And never fear...  
Your mother's here...  
My little one...

Be strong...  
You will find out who you are...  
In times of need...  
Look to us we are all here...  
My son...

Even when our time has come...  
You will never be alone...  
In your heart and in your soul...  
We are one with you, our son...

Little one we are with you...  
Forever and ever...  
Don't forget us keep us close...  
In your heart and in your soul...

Remember us forever more..."

"That was beautiful, Hunter." Bianca said softly.

"Thank you, however some of those lyrics are new to me. I guess my loves whispered the words to me threw my heart." Hunter said as he and Bianca stood and together in each others arms walked out of the cemetary. As they walked Hunter turned slowly and out of the corner of his eye he saw his family smiling before they faded away. His mother's voice... _Remember us. little one._ Hunter smiled as memories of his loved ones passed through his mind. His little sister's voice... _Don't forget us, brother._ A tear rolled down his left cheek. His father's voice... _I am proud of you, my son. Remember us always._ Hunter turned back to Bianca.

"Who were those people?" She asked. Hunter glanced at her in surprise.

"You saw them too?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I did. Who were they?" She asked. Hunter pulled her closer to him.

"That was my family coming to say farewell to me..." He said softly. Bianca nodded.

"Farewells and goodbyes are never sad as long as you keep the memories of those you lost and loved in your heart. My father once told me that." Bianca said softly. "I didn't understand what he trying to tell me then but now I do understand. We may lose the ones we hold dear to our hearts but they are never truly gone because they live on through us. No matter where we go and what we do they are always there watching over you..."

"You are right, Bianca, you are right!" Hunter said as a soft breeze blew around them and heard the laughter of his childhood. "They will always be with me... forever..."

**The End  
-------------**

I hope that you enjoyed this three parter because I really worked hard to create it. I wanted to make a beautiful emotionally deep story that filled in some of the backstory of Hunter and Bianca and started bring together all the pieces of the puzzle that the earlier episodes of this first season brought to the table. As many of you have noticed I have introduced a few of the story elements that will be featured in the upcoming second season. Also, I have intentionally left a few mysteries from this season unresolved. Trust me in the end everything will make sense and you will get a complete picture of where I am going and how it will all end. So stay tuned because I am just getting started.


	12. Chapter 12

The Legacy episodes ended with a touching moment of peace and healing for Hunter and Bianca as well as some major revelations for everyone else. So far this season has been a very action-filled one. So far the plotline has been one filled with many plot twists and shocks. Spyro has died and come back... Hunter has had his life altered by the revelations that have come out of left field and hit him along with everyone else upside the head. Ember and Flame, who have probably gone through more changes then anyone else so far this season, have grown and change a great deal from the beginning of the season. So I know many of you have to be asking yourself about now... What is going to happen next...? Well, trust me, I have some suprises left to drop on you guys before the season officially ends. In fact this episode, along with the next one, will be quite mind-blowing. Well, I have droned on long enough. Here finally is the first part of the two part season finale. Here is Episode 12... Enjoy, oh before I forget...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Blah blah blah... Okay you guys get the point let's get this show on the road...

**Reviews:**

**Brandon: **Well, I hope you like this episode and the next one because things are about to really change as the series shifts gears in preparation for season two. The plotline is about to really take on a much darker tone and the action WILL be greatly intensified...

Enjoy!

--------

**Vanguard Command (Galen's Dark Twisted Version)**

The dark copy of Vanguard Command silently flew down the dark corridor of the dark swirling network portal heading toward the Shadow Realms. As the city drew ever closer to its destination the heavy footstpes of two dragon elders could be heard walking down the long twisting corridor that would take them to the portal chamber. As they walked along the corridor, Cassisus grumbled and growled low in his throat. Galen turned his head to look over at him. "What is wrong, Cassisus? You look ticked off about something." Cassisus halted, balling his right paw into a fist as he glared at Galen.

"You know damn well what is wrong, Galen! Don't play stupid with me!" Cassisus growled. Galen adjusted his grey robs before he folded his arms across his broad scaled chest and gave Cassisus a smug grin.

"Oh, you are angry because of what happened in the Forgotten Realms. Good grief, Cassisus, let it go already! So Ember defeated and nearly killed us. We got away and soon enough the Legendary Dragons will be no more." Cassisus' right eyebrow raised in surprise as his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Galen, what are you planning?" Cassisus asked. "Tell me!" Galen sighed.

"I have in my possession a gift from a very close and dear friend who..." Galen paused as a frown creased his face. He glanced around, his narrowing as he felt a familiar presence. "Just a minute, Cassisus, I have to do something about _prying eyes_!" Galen raised his paws in the air as his eyes glowed dark. He chanted and as he did a dark mist-like barrier appeared around them. Cassisus glanced around at the mist before giving Galen a glance that screamed 'what the hell is going on?' Galen sighed and said, with a slight growl in his voice, "Cassisus, for years I have taken precautions to keep nosy people like 'HIM' from trying to interfere with my plans. Sometimes my tactics work and other times they don't. However, this time I won't give 'HIM' a chance to try and stop me!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile Elsewhere...**

A male dragon growled low in his throat as he slammed his paws down on his desk disturbing his visitor who was gently rubbing her healing paws over his scarred body. She stopped as his eyes snapped open and he sighed. "What's wrong, my love." She asked. The male dragon turned his head and glanced up at his love, his face creased in a slight frown.

"My old nemesis Galen is up to something and I am afraid that I don't know what. He discovered me prying and locked me out somehow." The dragoness pulled up a nearby chair and sat down next to him.

"What could he be planning?" She asked. The male dragon stood up and rubbed his head massaging away a slight headache.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling that it concerns the 'others'." He said as he grabbed his cloak and started walking slowly out of his office with the young dragoness following hot on his heels.

"What are you going to do, my love?" She asked. The male dragon halted at the door and turned as she gently touched his shoulders.

"I am going to get in touch with, Destiny and warn him to be on his guard. There is too much at stake for any of us to start being careless now." He said. She nodded as he vanished before her eyes into a white portal.

"Be careful, my love." She said softly as her mouth creased in a worried expression. "And come back to me safely."  
---------------------

**Dragon Realms - Peace Keeper Home (Shining Star Meadow)**

A gentle breeze blows softly across the glowing star-shaped flowers and tall grass as a young white scaled dragoness lies sleeping peacefully next to a larger purple male dragon. Spyro and Ember had come out to the beautiful meadow to get away from all the recent problems and to spend some time together. Two weeks ago Ember had unleashed a powerful attack that nearly killed everyone and as a result of that fact she had been scared of her dormant powers. She had stopped training and tried to hide from everyone. If not for Spyro and her friends helping her overcome her doubts and fears of the powers she possessed she would have sunk deeply into her own world of depression, fear and self-doubt. Ember opened her eyes and sat up slowly glancing over at Spyro. _So much has happened. So much has changed._ She thought as she gently ran her right paw over Spyro's muscular scaled chest. _We have both changed so much, Spyro. I remember when I was just a fan girl who you tried your hardest to runaway from._ Ember's face creased in a soft smile. _I never knew that our relationship would come this far... this fast._ Spyro began to stir and opened his purple eyes. He glanced up into her green eyes and smiled as he embraced her and pulled her down into his arms.

"How are you feeling now, Ember?" Spyro asked softly. She kissed him leaving him breathless before pulling back.

"I feel much better." She said with a smile. "Thank you for helping me come to terms with what happened two weeks ago." She paused as she sighed sadly. "I... I don't think I could have dealt with what I almost did without you and the others helping me." She stood up stetching and then sat down as Spyro sat up. She glanced around the meadow at the gently swaying flowers. "This place is so peaceful and beautiful." Spyro nodded as he glanced around as well.

"Yeah, this place is lovely. I came here often during the time I spent training with Tobin and his father Dragon Elder Titan. Tobin showed me the meadow and told me that many Peace Keepers came here to relax and blow off some steam from a long day of work." Ember nodded as Spyro stood up and stretched. He then reached down with his right paw and grasped her left paw in his. He pulled her up to her feet and into his arms. Spyro smiled as he hugged her. "I never thought I would ever feel this way." Ember pulled back out of the hug and glanced at Spyro who had thoughtful expression on his face.

"Me either, Spyro." She said softly in whisper-like tone. "For a long time I thought you didn't like females or me. You always tried to avoid me." Ember dropped her head slightly in downcast way. "I guess you considered me to be a real pest. That was why you always avoided me." Spyro gently used his right clawed paw to lift Ember's chin up to his eye level.

He smiled as he said, softly, "I never thought of you as a pest, Ember. I..." Spyro suddenly paused as sharp pain hit him and he grabbed his head. Ember glanced at him as a worried expression appeared on her face.

"Spyro... Spyro, what's wrong!" She asked. Spyro opened his mouth to respond but instead of words coming out a deep throated growl issued forth from his mouth as his body began to glow. Ember grabbed a hold of Spyro and as she did both of them felt themselves floating as they both passed out and awoke in different places. Ember awoke at...  
---------------------------------------------

**Shining Star Palace of the Ascendants**

Ember glanced around and found herself alone. "Spyro... Spyro. Where are you!" A gentle paw touched Ember's shoulder making her turn around to glance at Silvia who had tears in her eyes. Ember noticed and asked, with concern in her voice, "What's wrong? Why was I brought here? Where is Spyro?" Silvia frown as more tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"Ember... please! You must come with me right now!" Silvia said. Ember frowned.

"It's Celeste isn't it?" Ember asked softly remembering what Galen had done to the leader of the Ascdendants two weeks prior. Silvia nodded as she turned and walked back the way she had come from with Ember following silently on her heels.  
-----------------------------

**The Void**

Spyro's eyes snapped open and as they did he found himself floating around in a white void. He blinked once... twice... and then frowned in annoyance. "Okay, let me guess, you have something you want to tell me. Right, Cailean?" At that moment the robbed male dragon appeared behind him.

"You guessed correctly, Destiny." Cailean said. Spyro spun to face the other dragon.

"Okay, what is it?" Spyro asked. Cailean frowned and remained silent. Spyro shook his head as he grew impatient. "Well, if you aren't going to be forthcoming then I guess I'll have to guess. Does it by any chance have something to do with Galen and Cassisus or maybe something else that concerns the past. Am I right?" Cailean sighed as he nodded his head.

"Spyro, your first guess was correct. Galen is indeed up to something but I don't know what it is. I tried to spy on him and Cassisus but he shut me out. I just came here to warn you to be on your guard and be careful. You don't need me to remind you just how dangerous Galen really is." He said.

Spyro nodded as he said, "Something else is bothering you besides Galen. What is it?" Cailean adjusted his rob to reveal his white scaled face and body. His black feathered wings flapped gently in the breeze-free void as he gave Spyro a narrow-eyed glance with his purple eyes.

"Destiny, there are many things that you don't know. Let's just say me and Galen have a rather _upleasant history_ with each other and just leave it at that." He said as his face creased in a ugly grimace. Spyro placed a paw on his left shoulder.

"What happened? What did Galen do to you?" Spyro asked. The other male growled as his left hand paw balled into a fist and then released as he took a deep calming breath.

"Spyro, Galen tried to kill me..." Cailean said softly as he wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes away. "I'll tell you the story of what happen at some future date but for now..." Cailean raised his right paw into the air chanting and as he did he glowed. Spyro watched in amazement as Cailean finished chanting and a necklace dropped down into his paw. "Come here, Spyro." Spyro stepped forward and bent his head down. Cailean placed the necklace around his neck and as he did Spyro felt his control over his growing powers and abilities increase. He glanced down at the necklace and noticed that the talisman was shaped like a crucifix... a blue crucifix. Spyro glanced back at Cailean.

"Thank you." He said. Cailean grinned and nodded.

"Your welcome, Destiny. Oh, by the way, to keep anyone from seeing the talisman just say 'Vanishessius'." Cailean said. As he said the word Spyro's talisman and necklace vanished becoming invisible. "That talisman will help you control your growing powers. Keep it on at all times." Spyro started to open his mouth to ask him a question but Cailean raised his right paw to silence him. "I have talismans as well, Spyro." He opened his robe a little bit to show Spyro both of his talismans. "I too, like you, am still learning how to control my own growing powers. However, unlike you, I have had my powers for much longer and thus I have a greater control over them then you do of yours." Spyro nodded.

"Well, thanks for the gift anyway. I appreciate it." Spyro said. Cailean nodded and started walk away before Spyro cleared his throat making Cailean turn his head back around to face him.

"Yes, Destiny, I will give Flame and Ember their talismans in time. However, now it is time for me to go. We will meet again." Cailean said as he turned and walked away fading as he did. Spyro smiled and closed his eyes and when he opened them he found himself standing on one of the many balconies that the Shining Star Palace of the Ascendants had. He heard a sob behind him and took a deep breath before turning to face a teary-eyed Ember.

"Ember...?" He said as he reached out and gently embraced her in his arms. "What's wrong, Ember? What happened?" Ember pulled back out of the embrace and looked him in the eye.

"Celeste is in a coma, Spyro and no one knows if or when she will come out of it!" Ember said in an emotion-filled whisper-like voice as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Spyro frowned.

"When did this happen?" Spyro asked. Silvia sighed getting his attention. "Silvia?"

"My sister just lapsed into a coma a few minutes ago." Silvia said sadly barely holding herself together as she fought hard not to breakdown in tears. "At least she got to tell Ember the truth she has had to keep hidden for countless ages." Spyro's left eyebrow rose in confusion and as he opened his mouth to speak Ember gently touched his right cheek with her left paw.

"Spyro...," Ember said before pausing and taking a deep calm breath to calm herself before continuing. "Celeste was my forebearer. Just like Cale is yours. She WAS the Trinity Dragoness before me." Spyro's eyes went wide in shock as he glanced over at Silvia.

"Is... what... Ember... saying... true..., Silvia?" Spyro asked in breathless tone that said that his mind was trying to overcome shock and absorb the revelation. Silvia nodded.

"It is true, Dragon of Destiny. It is true." She said. Spyro glanced at Ember who was trembling and embraced her.

"What do I do now, Spyro? The only other person who could have helped me by giving me guidance on how to control my growing powers is in a coma. Oh lord... what am I going to do now!" She said in a sobbing tone of voice.

"We'll get through this together, Ember." Spyro said softly as he gently held her. He glanced over at Silvia. "Anything else you want to reveal to us, Silvia? Like how in the hell can you be Celeste's sister if Galen is her brother and was the first Dragon of Chaos? Please, explain this confusing mess to us because right now nothing makes sense." Silvia sighed and dropped her head.

"Spyro... Ember..., Celeste IS my sister... my twin sister. We were both born at the same time from one very large egg. It is very rare but it can happen. The story that you all heard was not the whole story. The whole story is too long and complicated to tell in just one sitting. Let's just say that Galen and I have something in common. He was the first Dragon of Chaos but I shared the Chaos Power with him for years. He never had full control of all of the Chaos Powers and considering the kind of dragon he has become it is good that he never had all the powers. As you and Ember both know, Spyro, the dark orb that my brother absorbed into his being allowed him to partially regain his Chaos Powers. Now imagine if he had ALL the Chaos Powers...!" Spyro's eyes went wide as the shocking thought ran across his mind. Silvia nodded as she noticed his troubled expression. "It isn't a very pretty picture is it?"

"No it isn't." Spyro said as his face creased in a frown. "So, because you shared the same powers with him he never was fully the Dragon of Chaos. He was basically incomplete." She nodded.

"Yes, Spyro, my brother was incomplete. However, your brother isn't incomplete and that is why I must warn you." Spyro frowned.

"Warn me...! Warn me about what?" Spyro asked.

"Flame will need all of you soon to keep him from losing control of himself. Despite what you have told him, Spyro, the darkness that is Chaos is still growing stronger within him. He maybe a kind-hearted dragon but that will change if he isn't strong enough to resist the darkness. Also, I am a tad bit worried about what Galen might be planning. Something is wrong but I can't quite put my claw on what it is exactly." Spyro frowned.

"Galen is a problem that is something that we all agree on. As for my brother... Flame is strong enough and he can resist it. I know he can." Spyro said in a serious tone. Silvia sighed and shook her head.

"Are you absolutely 100 percent sure about that, Dragon of Destiny?" She asked. Spyro blinked once... twice and then sighed as he dropped his head slightly. She nodded as she closed her eyes and said, with a frown, "You aren't and there is a good reason why you aren't sure. The power is more then just power... it is alive and it is very much aware of the bearer who wields it. It will try to manipulate and control the bearer no matter what. That is why the Legendary Dragons are so strong mentally because they have to be to resist the temptations that the power gives them. Remember what Ember almost did two weeks ago. That is exactly the reason why my brother Galen is so dangerous. He has experience and knows how each of the mystical powers of the Legendary Ones work because he once WAS A LEGENDARY ONE HIMSELF. The same goes for me and Celeste. He is also responsible for the deaths of countless individuals throughout the ages. There is however only one dragon he doesn't understand and that dragon is the fourth Legendary One... the legendary Dragon of Elements."

As she said that Spyro's facial expression changed slightly because he _knew who the Dragon of Elements was..._ He remained silent and listened to Silvia as she continued but what he didn't know was that Silvia had noticed his reaction to her mentioning the Dragon of Elements. Her left eyebrow rose slightly as she said, "He doesn't know much about that dragon because no dragon has ever been chosen to possess those immense powers. At least, not to anyone's knowledge..." She paused slightly as she noticed Spyro's expression change again before returning to normal. Her facial expression didn't change but in her mind she smiled as a thought ran through her mind... _Hmm... it would seem that Spyro knows something... I won't pry because everyone has secrets but I do hope that in time he will reveal what he does know._

"Still, I would keep an eye on Flame if I were you because you never know what might happen."

Spyro and Ember glanced at each other with worried expressions on their faces. "I think we'll be heading back now." Ember said to Silvia as Spyro nodded in total agreement. Silvia nodded.

"Take care both of you. We will meet again in the near future." Silvia said as she gave Spyro a grin. "And you, Spyro, be sure to protect Ember and the others. They are counting on you."

Spyro's left eyebrow lifted as he realized she had noticed his expression slip-up earlier. He grinned slightly as he nodded.

"You take care too, Silvia. I hope Celeste recovers." Spyro said softly as he glanced around at the other Ascendants. "Good luck, too all of you." They nodded. Ember gently touched Silvia's shoulder.

"I too hope that Celeste recovers. She is a good leader and our friend just like you are." Ember said as a tear rolled down her left cheek. Silvia smiled as she reached out and gently touched Ember's left shoulder.

"She chose well." Silvia said softly as she hugged Ember. "You deserve to be her successor." Silvia gently kissed Ember on the forehead as she backed slowly out of the embrace.

"I will do my best to be the Trinity Dragon she would have wanted me to be." Ember said as both she and Spyro nodded before they vanished returning to their physical bodies. Silvia turned and as she did she came face-to-face with Galen. Her face creased in an angry snarl as she asked, "BROTHER, HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AFTER WHAT YOU DID! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Galen silently walked passed her to place his hand paws on the railing of the balcony. Silvia's eyes narrowed as she said, "I asked you a question, Galen! Don't ignore me!" Galen turned slowly and leaned back casually on the railing with a flat expression on his face as his claws slightly dug into the crystal railing of the balcony behind him.

"Silvia," He said in a cool tone closing his eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek, "I am deeply sorry for my actions two weeks ago..." He paused and then his eyes started glowing as dark aura surround him and he growled, balling his hand paws into fists behind him. The large muscles in his arms rose as he ripped a large section of the the crystal railing free from the rest and crushed it into sparkling crystal dust that floated around him. His glowing eyes narrowed as a sinister smile appeared on his face and he said, his growling voice echoing with dark power, "...BUT CELESTE INVOLVED HERSELF IN MATTERS THAT WERE NONE OF HER BUSINESS! AS A RESULT OF THAT I HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO MOVE HER OUT OF MY WAY WITH FORCE!" Silvia raised her paw tosing a powerful blast of dark energy at Galen in response to his cold comment. Galen laughed as he reflected the blast right back at her sending her crashing through one of the crystal outer balcony walls and into the one of the main halls of the Palace. At that moment the security force of the Ascendants, lead by Crystal and Tala, showed up. Both dragonesses growled as they helped the coughing Silvia slowly to her feet.

"How dare you come here after what you did to your own sister, Galen!" Tala growled. "Get out of here... now!" Galen closed his glowing eyes as he yawned as if he was bored with the insects that were in his way and the true was he was bored... very bored. Galen folded his large arms across his chest and started floating upwards.

"Remember what I said, Silvia and be sure that you don't get in my way or... ELSE I WILL HAVE TO TAKE MEASURES I DON'T WANT TO TO REMOVE YOU AS WELL!" He said as his face and echoing voice suddenly took on an even more darker, sinister tone as his body transformed into a huge black dragon with three sets of black feathered wings. Silvia's eyes opened wide in shock at the transformation and so did the other dragonesses as they felt and saw the powerful dark waves of power flowing off his body in a ring.

"HOW...! HOW DID YOU GAIN THAT FORM! THERE IS NO WAY THAT DARK ORB COULD HAVE GIVEN YOU THAT MUCH POWER UNLESS...!" She paused as look of horror crossed her face that made Galen's mouth opened as his fangs bared in terrifying smile. "NO... THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Galen laughed as he raised his right paw and with a claw drew an ancient symbol in mid-air in front of him. The symbol flashed brightly as a swirling dark portal opened and floated from in front to behind him. He glared down at Silvia and the Ascendants as his large wings flapped slowly because his powers allowed him to just float without much effort.

"Oh, yes, dear sister... I have regained more of my lost powers. In fact, I think I'll give you a demonstration of what I can now do." He said in a much deeper echoing voice, as he raised his large right paw and unleashed a powerful beam of dark energy that sliced thru one of the crystal towers like a knife thru butter. The tower tilted and fell down toward the lower balconies that other Ascendants were gathered on. Galen grinned as Silvia and the others simply watched in horror at what Galen had just done. Unfortunately, for Galen his wish to take out some of the Ascendants failed as the falling tower suddenly froze inches above the heads of the other Ascendants' heads and was gently lifted back up to where had been before and restored to its original beauty. Galen's eyes narrowed as he growled in anger as he looked around. "WHERE ARE YOU... CELESTE! I KNOW YOU DID THIS! SHOW YOURSELF... NOW!" At that moment a brigtht gold beam of energy slammed into him. As the beam hit him he grimaced and grunted slightly from the searing pain that ran through his body briefly before he shook it off and glanced in the direction the beam had come from. The other Ascendants did as well and gasped as they saw...

Someone that none of them had seen in ages...

Silvia smiled and sighed in relief as a large white robe wearing white and gold scaled dragon floated across the sky and hovered in mid-air facing Galen. His silver colored horns flowed backward over his regal head as his long white and gold maned hair flowed gently in the breeze. Galen's glowing eyes narrowed as he glared at the white male dragon. "YOU!" He snared. The male white dragon smiled gently as he opened his green eyes and looked over at Galen.

"Miss me, dear brother." He said with a smile and a calm echoing voice that felt warm like a late summer nights breeze as he gently landed on the balcony. His white robes vanished from his body showing off the white armor jacket and blue shoulder pads that sparkled and gently flowed around his muscle toned body as he landed and his two large white wings opened majestically behind him. "I will admit that you did surprise me when you trapped me in that light gem ages ago and sent me into the Nexxus Realm. I would have been gone forever if not for the help of Spyro and his kind-hearted friends." As he said that his green eyes narrowed and started glowing. "They freed me and in return I gave Spyro a very unique gift that he will in time learn how to use. After that I left to meet with the Elder and he healed me." Galen's eyes opened wide in surprise as he realized who he was talking about. Then he growled as he balled his fists together in anger.

"SO THAT IS HOW YOU ESCAPED THAT PRISON... I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN, BROTHER...! HOW COULD YOU MEET THE ELDER? HE NO LONGER POSSESSES A PHYSICAL FORM. HE IS NOTHING MORE THEN A SPIRIT... HE GAVE UP HIS POWERS AGES AGO LIKE THE OTHERS DID." The white male dragon smiled as his green eyes suddenly turned gold.

"ACTUALLY, CHILD... WE ELDERS HAVE ALWAYS BEEN WITH YOU. YOU, GALEN, HAVE NEVER REALIZED THAT FACT. YOU HAVE ALWAYS SOUGHT GREAT POWER THAT YOU DON'T DESERVE TO WIELD DUE TO YOUR SELFISH NATURE AND CRUEL HEART. I REGRET THAT YOU, WHO HAD THE POTENTIAL TO BECOME A GREAT LEADER AND SYMBOL OF HOPE, HAVE BECOME SO TWISTED BY DARKNESS." The white male dragon sighed and shook his head. "YOU MAY HAVE ONCE BEEN THE DRAGON OF CHAOS BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO CONTINUE TO WALK THAT PATH... YOU.. DO... HAVE... A... CHOICE! FAREWELL FOR NOW." The white male dragon gasped and closed his eyes and when he reopened them they were green once again. Galen and the other dragons present stared at him in shock and awe at what had just happened. Silvia walked slowly up to his back and gently touched the blue shoulder pads of armor on his right shoulder. As she did, he turned his head slightly and looked at her. "Don't worry, Silvia, I am back now. Everything is going to be okay."

"Connor... thank the ancients that you have returned. Your timing couldn't be more perfect." She said as she hugged her brother. Connor, the first chosen Dragon of Destiny, turned slowly and wrapped his arms around his sister as he gave her a warm embrace. He glanced back up at Galen.

"You heard what the Elder said brother. Don't be a fool. Stop this foolish pursuit of ultmate power before you throw away everything they sacrficed their lives for. We wouldn't be who we are if not for them. They gave up everything for all us to live and create a new future. One free of pain, suffering and violence." Connor said. "Instead, you would make their noble sacrifce worthless by trying to unlock the power of the sacred orbs. The power contained within those orbs are not for us to use at our current state of evolution. We are not ready for that level of power and you know what I am saying is true." Galen's face suddenly creased into a smile as he shrunk back down to his normal size form.

"Well, thanks for the lesson, Connor. I see that the time you have spent in the pressence of the Great Elders have made you just as blind as ever." Galen said calmly. "You still don't get it, brother, I don't want to be weak like the elders..." As he said that his body suddenly swelled larger then he had been before. His whole body glowed and pulsed with a level of dark energy that made the Ascendant Dragons present open their mouths wide in shock. His dark red eyes glowed as he laughed. "I WANT TO SURPASS THEM... I WANT TO BE POWERFUL ENOUGH THAT NOTHING EVER WILL BE ABLE TO STAND IN MY WAY... EVER AGAIN!" Galen's nostrils started to smoke as he said, "NOT EVEN YOU, DEAR BROTHER!" As he said that a powerful dark beam of energy blasted out of his mouth and toward Connor and the other Ascendant Dragons in the hall. Connor sighed and shook his head as he raised his right paw in the air and his green eyes glowed. The dark beam crashed into an invisible barrier and vanished to the shock of Galen and everyone present. Galen's body shrunk back down to his normal size as he flew down to Connor's eye level. "How did you stop my attack, brother?" Galen asked, his eyes narrowing as he asked. "I know I am more powerful then even you are now! So answer me... NOW!" Connor calmly folded his arms across his chest as that same annoying smile remained on his face.

"Sorry, brother, but I can't tell you because I don't know how I did that myself. I just reacted purely on instinct and did what I had to do to protect my family and friends.." Connor said softly. Galen growled and grabbed Connor's shoulders. He smiled as he started to squeeze his brothers shoulders with enough force to shatter bone. Unfortunately, instead of Galen having the satisfaction of hearing his brother scream out in pain as his shoulders and the shoulder armor were crushed, his brother just smiled. Galen frowned as he released his brother's shoulders and floated back away from his slowly, his large wings flapping slowly.

"I don't understand..." Galen said as he face creased in an expression that unusal for him. He was confused and for him that was very rare. Connor sighed and shook his head.

"Galen, please leave. You have caused enough pain for one day. We all need a break and you need to consider your choices. No one but you can decide which path you want to walk." Galen turned and started to fly away before he felt Connor's right paw on his left shoulder halt him. He turned his head and glance back over his shoulder at Connor who gave him a serious glance, his smile gone. "Please consider the reprecussions of your actions before you proceed any farther. You have a choice, brother." Galen growled and roughly shook Connor paw off his shoulder as he started to fly away toward the dark portal. As he reached the portal he paused and sighed sadly.

"Don't think that just because you, Silvia and Celeste are my kin that I will show you mercy. I have already made my choice, Connor." He said before he glanced down meeting his brother eye to eye. "I'm sorry but nothing is rarely as simple as you believe. When we are presented with choices in our lives those choices are rarely just black and white. Life is not that easy or that fair." He said calmly as he closed his eyes and shook his head before his body began to become transparent. Connor opened his mouth to speak but Galen shook his head silencing him. "No, brother, we all play a role in life. Some roles we want... others we don't but we must make the best of what we are given." As he said that a single tear rolled down his cheek as his face suddenly became one of anger. "Don't get in my way or you will be sorry, brother. I won't hesitate to KILL ALL OF YOU if any of you get in my way, even if you are my family. Don't think I won't do it. I will HAVE the power that is rightfully mine by birth! No one will stand in my way because I will not let anyone... anyone stand in my way of what... I... want... and... deserve!" As he said those final chilling words, his body vanished becoming his dark mist form as it entered the dark portal. The portal then vanished behind him leaving everyone present with a chill running down their spines. Silvia gripped Connor tighter as she glanced at Tala and Crystal. Connor looked down at his sister as she she looked up into his green eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. Silvia sighed and shook her head sadly.

"Celeste was badly injured not that long ago. She has lapsed into a coma and we aren't sure when she will come out of it." She whispered as tears started falling from her eyes as she started to sob. Connor's green eyes closed as tears of pain started to roll down his cheek. For a moment he and Silvia shared each others grief and sorrow before they let go of each other and turned and glanced at Tala and Crystal. The other two dragonesses bowed respectfully to Connor before they gave him a glance that spoke volumes. Connor sighed as his battle gauntlets appeared around his arms and legs.

"So..., it has come to this after all." He said calmly. Crystal and Tala both nodded in agreement answering his unspoken question. "Well, make ready for the battle." As he said that he realized that everything was about to change. The time for a peaceful resolution of the current crisis had come and now was gone.

"Yes, Lord Connor," Crystal said as she and Tala bowed before they departed to gather the Ascendant Guards. Connor released Silvia as he turned and walked back to the edge of the balcony glancing up into the blue sky. Silvia glanced at her brother as he stood motionless for minute before he bowed his head.

"Something is bothering you, brother. Please tell me what it is." Silvia said as she walked over to the edge of the balcony to stand beside him. Connor gently touched his forehead with his left paw as he felt a wave of something happening inside himself. He turned at looked Silvia and sighed.

"So you noticed..." He said as she nodded. "Well, I wasn't totally honest when I told Galen I didn't know what was happening to me." He paused as glanced up at the sky. "Ever since I met Spyro and his friends years ago I have been feeling different. I guess Spyro affected me with his presence. I am sure you and Celeste already know what he and the other Chosen are." Silvia nodded.

"Actually, brother, I am still not quite sure they are the real deals. Celeste believes them to be the Dawn Bringers... 'The Legendary Chosen who will bring forth a new age. The ancient Dawn Prophecy and Legend have always spoken of their coming..." Silvia said as she leaned against the rail and dropped her head.

"But you don't think they are the ones." Connor said. Silvia looked him in the eye as her mouth creased in a slight smile.

"If you want to know the honest truth, brother, I'll tell you. I honestly don't know what to think. We have waited so long for the legend to come true and with each passing generation it never has. However, this time something is different. From the first minute I met Spyro and Ember in person I have felt that there was something special about them. Me and Celeste have carefully watched Spyro, Ember and Flame during some of the battles they recently had and have discovered that all three have the potential to surpass us. I don't know how but their powers are much more evolved then ours were at their age." She paused and took a deep breath. "I am sure you too have felt it as well." Connor smiled and nodded as him memory of past events ran through his mind.

"Yes, Silvia, I felt the level of power they possess even when it was dorment." He said. Silvia's left eyebrow rose in surprise.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Silvia, Spyro freed me from the crystal prison that Galen trapped me in ages ago. At the time that Spyro freed me he was not aware of his powers or that he was going to become this generation's Dragon of Destiny. He freed me with a single touch of his right paw. I don't know how he did it but I have been told by the Great Elder that Spyro has yet to even tap his true potential. Think about that little revelation, Silvia. The same goes for Ember and Flame. All three of them are more powerful then we were at that age. That is why I tried to reason with Galen, Silvia. He thinks that stealing Flame's powers will make him a complete and powerful Chosen but he has no idea just how wrong.he is. Galen doesn't realize that Flame's powers are evolving along with Flame himself. Because of that fact and the fact that the powers themselves are bonded only to Flame himself Galen can't absorb Flame and if he tries Flame's powers will awaken even more and he'll end up dead. Flame's full power is beyond anything Galen can control in his current state of mind." Connor whispered as tears rolled down his cheek. Seeing his tears, Silvia's eyes went wide as she realized that what Connor had just said was indeed true. Galen's constant personality shift was becoming more and more erratic and unpredictable as the Dark Orb he had absorb became more powerful. _Oh Galen... what have you done!_

"So... Flame can hurt Galen. But I am still a little surprised considering the fact that the power that Galen now possesses is power that he has magically added to himself. Connor, I have been told by Sirius that Galen used one of the five forbidden spells from a digital copy of the Tome of Ages he found at the the Professor's research lab in the Forgotten Realms." A look of horror crossed Connor's face as heard that.

"OH MY GOD! We both know how dangerous those spells are and why the Dragon Elders of ages past made them forbidden in the first place! Any dragon who uses even one of them are transformed into a walking weapon of chaos and destruction never stopping to eat or sleep or rest. They just keep fighting on and on as their bodies and minds change until their bodies just burn out as their powers grow to powerful for them control and destroy them. What was Galen thinking!" Connor asked as he balled his paws into fists. "The spell causes a rapid power evolution of the one who use it... The spell warps their minds and drives them insane even as it warps their bodies into massive mountains of muscles and titantic strength. Lord Cael, the Dragon of Destiny before Spyro, knows about that horror all to well. He was almost killed during his battle against seven dragons that had used two of the spells. It took weeks of battling to seal those dragons away behind the Phantom Gate."

"Brother, the Phantom Dragons escaped years ago. Only Spyro and his friends have face them since then. They were some tough opponents to battle but Spyro and his friends managed to beat them in the end. They haven't been heard from ever since that battle. You do realize that since Galen used one of the spells that there is no way Flame has enough power in him at his current age to do our brother harm. Galen is going to slowly transform into a living breathing weapon of destruction and the only known way to stop him is to kill him." Silvia said sadly.

"Actually, Flame can kill Galen. So can Spyro and Ember. Don't you get it, Silvia, Galen knows what they are and that is why he has done this. They are the Dawn Bringers, Silvia! I knew what Spyro was when I met him and the others years ago. Galen thinks that he can become like the Great Elders are but he is a fool. He has no idea what he has done. A new age is already fast approaching and Galen hasted its arrive. Many dragons will die thanks to Galen's actions unless he is stopped right here... right now! Galen cannot be allow to interfere with Spyro and the other Legendary Chosen's future. They must lead the Dragon Clans and the other inhabitants of the realms into this new age or all will be lost." Connor quickly turned and with Silvia on his heels departed to meet up with Tala and Crystal. The time had come to finally prepare for the second phase of the plan. They had all grimly come to that realization as the level of danger had risen drastically over the past couple of months. The Chaos War, that they had fought so long and hard over the ages to prevent, was coming and the fate of all the realms, large and small, would depend on the choices that the Chosen would make...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile in the library at Nestor's Home...**

Flame dusted the top of the bookcase and as he did he smiled and hummed happily. He was happy despite the growing burden that he felt on his young shoulders as the Dragon of Chaos. He knew there was always a risk involved when it came to having the Chaos Power but he was willing to live with the risk. He was willing because he drew comfort in knowing that with his friends and brother by his side he could overcome that darkness within. He flapped his feathered wings as he glided down to the ground. As he gently touched down, Sky walked in and smiled. "So, son, are you done yet? I need some help cleaning the cobwebs out of my lab. Do you mind helping me?" She asked. Flame turned to his mother and smiled.

"I don't mind, mom. Just let me put away the duster and I'll be right with..." He said but before he could finish his sentence he grasped his chest, dropping the duster as he did. His eyes went wide as he felt his body freeze and begin to grow. He gave his mother a paniced look as a dark halo of red-tinted energy began to flow out of him suddenly... "Mom... get... out... of... HERE... NOWWW... RWAWWWW!" He screamed breathlessly, his scream becomg a loud roar that cracked all the glass items that were near him, as the red energy flowing out of him increased and he roared again in a deeper tone. His horns grew larger along with the rest of him and another set of horns began to grow behind the original set as his face and neck began to grow longer and thicker as his muscles grew larger. Flame's growing teeth gritted in his mouth as the series of rapid, very painful changes continued to run through his body. He glanced at his mother with bloodshot reddish gold eyes as tears started rolling down his cheek. Sky closed her eyes and as she did her body started glowing with a white light that made Flame's eyes revert back to their normal state and he stopped growing. His head brush up against the celling as he glanced down at his mother as he said, in a deep tone, "Mom, you have get out of here. You can't keep this up. If I am going to lose control then I want you and everyone else upstairs to get out of here!" Sky shook her head as the white glow around her started fading.

"I am the only one here at the moment, Flame. Nestor and Sandra are at the Council of Elders attending a meeting with Lord Silvermane. I know you are worried about my personal safety but I have to stay here and try to help you maintain control over your powers." Sky said as she opened her eyes. She gently reached out and touched Flame's chest. "We'll find away to help you control your powers, my son." Flame nodded as he backed up slowly with a downcast frown.

"I know, mom. I know... I... I..." He said before he closed his eyes and grasped his head in pain. Sky frowned as Flame's eyes suddenly snapped open and he glanced back at her with a troubled look on his face. "Mom, Galen's up to something. I don't know what it is exactly but I can tell something isn't right." Flame's eyes went wide in horror. "Oh no, he found it!"

"Found it? What did he find, Flame?" She asked. Flame groaned as his face suddenly creased in an ugly grin. Sky noticed and backed up as she said, "Flame! What's wrong!" Flame glared at her and grinned as he started advancing toward her in a threatening manner. Sky's eyes went wide in horror as she continued to back away from her changed son.

Flame raised his now glowing and pulsing with dark energy right paw in her direction. The ugly grin on his face became even uglier as his gold eyes narrowed and a dark laugh escaped his throat. Sky raised her paws in front of her erecting a magical barrier as she kept back away. Flame sent a black beam of energy flying toward her. The beam cut through her barrier and hit her freezing her in mid-step. "Oh no... you aren't getting away that easily... MOTHER... HA HA HA!" Flame said with an increasingly insane look on his face. Sky struggled to move but found herself frozen in place. "Say goodnight!" Her eyes went wide as his glowing left paw unleashed a power wave of dark lightning.

"Oh no...!" She said before everything went suddenly dark and she slipped into a painful state of unconsciousness with only the sound of Flame's dark laughter to send her on her way...  
-------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile...**

A blue cloaked individual sat at a circular table reading from a stack of ancient texts and books. The cloaked figure closed.the book he/she was reading and started to reach over to pick up another ancient book but froze in mid-reach as a look of horror crossed his/her face. "Oh no... Galen found the copy of the ancient Tome. I don't know how but he found it!" The cloaked figure quickly turned around in his/her chair and stood up starting to vanish as he/she did. "I must hurry before Galen makes his attempt to use his newly gained knowledge to bring chaos down upon everyone." Those final words the figure spoke echoed around the large chamber as he/she vanished fully and made his/her way to the meeting hall of the Council of Elders...

Screen fades to black  
--------------------------

**_'DRAGON OF DESTINY...'_**Echoes twice before drum beats start in the back ground  
**_'SPYRO'_ ** A flame burns the logo into metal as it appears on the screen and then water is poured on the metal making it steam up and shatter like glass revealing different locations of the Dragon Realm, Avalar and the Forgotten Realm.

The New Song **'Moving on to a New Day'** remixed version begins.

_**'Moving on to a New Day,  
Moving on to the future.  
No turning back.**_  
**_Anymore... Anymore _echoes once**

Images doing a 24-like split screen of the sun rising showing a white jacket wearing Spyro and Ember sitting together looking up at the horizon with pictures of Hunter and Bianca sleeping in each other's arms on the beach at Dragon Shores. Elora is on Avalor training and pauses to look up at the rising sun with a smile. Sgt. Byrd with the Professor's help is tuning up his rocket pack while Sheila and Bentley talk and then pause as they look out the window of the professor's lab to watch the sun rising. Prince Lucas and Bandit glance up from their camp site at the rising sun. Bandit pours water onto the campfire. As the fire goes out smoke blacks out the screen briefly.

_**'Yesterday is gone,  
Stand up and face the future.  
With your head held high to the sky,  
Nothing ever stays the same.  
Anymore... Anymore...**_

Image of Flame and Spyro standing back to back as the screen goes into split screen mode. Flame is looking solemn with tears in his eyes while Spyro turns to face his brother and hugs him closing his eyes as tears fall from them and a gentle breeze blows around them both stirring up Spyro's white jacket and Flame's black jacket as their tears are carried away.

_**As we move on to a new day,  
Everything changes more and more,  
And that's truth.  
Nothing stays the same.**_  
**_As we move on to a new day. _To a new day echoes  
_All my troubles will fade away..._**

Images of Reeco sitting at a monitor and looking bored at the display of Spyro and Flame hugging before he stands and turns it off and looks at a picture of his younger brother Cael with tears in his eyes. Ryua walks around the Citadel and goes out on the balcony to look at the moonlight with an sad smile expression on her face.

_**I know it is not easy,  
To move on to the future now.  
To let go of all that you are,  
And become what you are destined to become,  
No turning back, No turning back...**_

Image of Flame roaring as Hunter and the others run away from rushing river. Flame dives in front of the large wave of water and begins to spin as his feathered wings glow red and he becomes a flaming tornado of fiery energy stopping the wave. As his friends make it to safety, Flame flies toward them and lands giving them a smile. From a distance Galen looks on with narrowed glowing black eyes.

_**Moving on to a New Day,  
Nobody said that it would be easy,  
And I know it in my heart and soul.**_  
**_Know in my heart and soul._ echoes once**  
_**That's the truth.  
You will see the truth...**_  
**_Hold on.. _echeos once**

Images of Ember and Spyro flying together in the moonlight. Hunter on Avalar helping his old childhood friends rebuild Willowbrook with Bianca using her magic to lift a large rock up to repair the palace. Once the rock is in the right place, Hunter uses his gauntlet bow to fire some fire bows to melt the rock in place. Jordan, Chrisitan and Crystal pat Hunter on the back as Bianca smiles and wipes the sweat from her brow. A stranger looks down at Hunter from on hill above. Hunter glances up and sees the stranger just he/she vanishes.

_**But with my friends by my side we'll make it to,  
To a new day.  
To a new day,  
We will make it to a new day together,**_

Images of Spyro and Flame with their mother and father celebrating with everyone. Artimas flies and lands as Milo crashes into Ember. Everyone laughs as Milo runs and Ember runs after him. Amanda smiles as she and Tobin sit together on a bench watching the party. Elora sits by herself as Spyro walks over to her and sits down giving her a smile as he gestures for her to join everyone else at the party. She smiles and together with Spyro join the party.

_**As we all move on to a New Day,  
We mustn't forget yesterday.  
All we lost and gained,  
Has made us who we are today.  
As we move ahead,  
To the future with hope in our hearts.**_

Final Image of Spyro and his friends, old and new, all standing in action poses against a Huge Dark Dragon that stands before them. Spyro's eyes turn gold as they charge at the dragon. White feathers fill the sky and float around spinning as the image of Spyro and all his friends appear on the screen freeze in a photo style as the final Drum beats sound and then stop.

_**Dragon of Destiny moving on to a brand new day,  
Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Rising Destiny**_  
------------------------------------------------

**Episode 12: Clash of the Dragons: Part 1 of 2: Death Wish**

**Dragon Shores**

A Portal from the Forgotten Realms opened over Dragon Shores as Artimas and his son flew through landing on the beach, their large wings kicking up a small cloud of sand as they landed. Hunter and Bianca, who had been sitting on the deck of Hunter's beach home, saw them landing and ran toward them waving. Artimas and his son turned and glanced at the cheetah and his mate-to-be. Their glance brought Hunter and Bianca to a slow stop as they saw the troubled look on both dragons' faces.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked as he noticed that Artimas was holding someone wrapped in a blanket in his arms. Artimas frowned and slowly pulled the cover back that was covering the unknown individual's face as he gently lowered him/her to the sandy ground. Hunter and Bianca's eyes went wide in horror and shock as they recognized who it was. Bianca bent down and laid her right paw gently on the dented armor of their friend...

"Agent 9! OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" Bianca said as she struggled to hold her composure together which was close to breaking from the shock of what she saw in front of her. She gently touched him as he grimaced and glanced up at her with tear-stained eyes.

"A strange black dragon broke into the Professor's Lab." Agent 9 said as he paused to cough. Bianca looked at Artimas before turning her worried glance back to Agent 9 as she started slowly healing him. Agent 9 sighed as the pain slowly faded from him thanks to Bianca. "Thanks, Bianca." He said nodding his thanks to her. Bianca smiled and nodded as Hunter knelt down beside her giving Agent 9 a worried glance.

"What happened, Agent 9?" Hunter asked as Bianca finished her task and Agent 9 sat up stiffly.

"I was doing some research on some old data that the Proffessor accessed years ago. We both have been studing the data since then. The data, we discovered, was a digital copy of an ancient document or book. I believe it was called the Tome of Age..." Agent 9 said. As soon as he said that Hunter and Bianca glanced at each other and then back at Artimas and his son. Their faces each creased in very serious expressions as they looked at him. Agent 9 noticed and glanced over at Hunter arching an eyebrow as he cleared his throat. "I see that you guys have heard of the Tome. I thought it was a myth." Hunter folded his arms across his chest and sighed.

"Believe me when I say, 'Pal, that you have no idea what we know about that Tome'. Let's just say that this isn't the first time we have dealt with it. Still I don't understand who was after it enough to..." Hunter paused as his eyebrows lifted worriedly and he glanced over at Bianca, who had just finished healing Agent 9. Bianca noticed the haunted look on Hunter's face and as a result the color in her face seem to drain.

"What's wrong, Hunter... Bianca!" Agent 9 asked. Hunter gently lifted Agent 9 to his feet before handing him off to Artimas.

"Pal, did this black dragon you encountered have a strange chaotic aura of darkness around him?" Hunter asked as his mind quickly, for him that is, figured out the possible identity of who Agent 9's attacker was causing his worst fears to come to the surface.

Agent 9 glanced at Hunter and said, "He did and also he had this feeling of great sadness coming off of him as if he wasn't really sure if what he was doing was the right thing. It was really strange. He acted like he had a split personality or something. I think that dragon has done something to himself and he can't undo it." Hunter's expression turned to one of panic as he glanced at Bianca and nodded.

"Thank you for telling us, pal." Hunter said as he stood up and glance over at the two dragons.. "Artimas, WE HAVE TO GET GOING... NOW!" Artimas and his son both silently nodded as they opened a portal to Nestor's Home.

"WHAT'S WRONG, HUNTER!" Agent 9 asked, fear slowly creeping into his usually steady voice. At that moment, the sky overhead darkened and a powerful wind started to blow. Hunter grabbed Binaca in his arms and pushed her through the portal. He then turned to Agent 9 and grabbed the monkey's right paw.

"The world as we know it is about to come to an end... if we don't do something to stop that from happening!" Hunter said in a serious tone of voice that was uncharacteristic of the usual goofball cheetah who liked to play around and have fun. Agent 9's left eyebrow lifted in surprise at the change in his friend. He had never seen Hunter act serious about anything and the fact that now he was made him worry that perhaps something horrible was indeed about to happen.

"What can I do to help?" He asked. Hunter pulled his friend closer and as he did Agent 9 felt his fur rise as a strange energy field surrounded both of them. He looked up then at Hunter's face and saw that Hunter's eyes were glowing with a strange blue light. He gasped in surprise as Hunter's glowing eyes glanced down at him capturing him in their powerful gaze. "What happened to you...?" Hunter smiled briefly before he stepped toward the portal.

"You being here has helped us already, pal." Hunter said, his voice seeming to have a strange echo to it. "As to what has happened to me... I'll tell you later but right now we have to put a stop to whatever plan Galen is about to unleash upon the realms. Now, hold on tight!" Agent 9 nodded and together they walked into the portal followed by Artimas and his son. The portal flashed once as it closed behind them. As it closed, a dark portal opened in the sky above and a snoking, very battered Shadow dragoness fell through it slamming into the sandy ground hard creating a mini crateor. She groaned in pain and gritted her fangs as she slowly dragged herself painfully to her feet. As she regained her footing she coughed and closed her eyes as her body began to slowly repair the damage done to her body. As the wounds on her battle-worn body slowly closed she gasped from the effort. As the final wound sealed up she opened her eyes and glanced around her.

"I...have...to...find...help..." She panted as she raised her right paw and focused what remained of her magical energy to pry open the portal to Nestor's Home. As the portal opened she stumbled forward as she felt her energy fading. "Brother... hold... on..." She said as her eyes rolled to the back of her skull and she collapsed falling through the portal that slammed close as soon as she entered.  
---------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile... thirty minutes earler...**

Spyro and Ember landed in front of Nestor's home and as they did a great searing pain hit them as dark energy sent them flying backwards into the stone wall that surrounded the garden and the property. Spyro and Ember picked themselves slowly off the ground groaning and shaking their heads as they did. "Ouch," Spyro said, "That really hurt. Who...?" The rest of the words froze in his throat as he and Ember glanced in the direction of Nestor's house and saw Flame strolling casually toward them. He was smiling and had a gleam in his glowing gold eyes that wasn't friendly or normal. "Flame!"

Flame halted in front of them, his dark feathered wings fanning open wide behind him. The dark stripes on his body glowed as he said, "Ah, brother it is good to see both of you. It saves me the trouble of having to hunt both of you down to..." Flame suddenly froze as he gripped his head as a phantom pain hit him. The dark stripes on his body stopped glowing as he collapsed to the ground huffing and puffing. Spyro and Ember moved toward him but he growled and lifted his head to give them a fearful glance.

"Flame, what's wrong!" Spyro asked as saw the fearful glance and reached out to him. Flame's glowing eyes went wide before he slapped Spyro's paw away and crawled backwards away from them in fear shaking his head.

"Spyro... Ember... I would be happy for you guys to help me out with my current problem but it just isn't safe for either of you to try! Please just stay back and go help mom. I... I..." He shook his head as he gritted his teeth and grabbed his head in pain again. Spyro and Ember's both nodded as they separated... Ember ran into the house to check on Sky while Spyro knelt down in front of Flame and did his best to try to comfort him.

"I am here, brother. I will find a way to help you somehow." Spyro said. Flame growled and before Spyro knew it Flame had grabbed him and as he did both his and Flame's body started flashing brightly as a huge energy barrier of power surrounded both of them. Spyro and Flame both screamed as they felt their bodies burn as they absorbed the energy.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile...**

Cael lay sleeping comfortably in his bed in the tower dreaming of happier times... Unfortunately, those happy dreams ended as a searing pain shot thru his body quickly waking him as his eyes started glowing. "OH NO... SPYRO... FLAME!" He forced himself to his feet as the searing pain intensified. "I must help them." He said as he closed his eyes and lent them his stength. As the stength left his body he lay back on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Nice place you have here, Cael..." Cael's eyes snapped open quickly as he set up and glanced over at the owner of the dark voice. As he saw who it was a chill ran down his back because he couldn't figure out how he got in.

"How!" Cael asked. The black dragon smiled as he lifted his right paw and balled it into a fist. Cael's eyes went wide as he started to gasp for air as he felt what felt like a iron vice close around his throat choking him.

"You let your guard down to help Spyro and his pathetic brother. I can't believe you fell for that trick. I thought you were smarter then that considering you once was the Dragon of Destiny... ha ha ha! Oh well, it doesn't matter now. Soon the Dragon of Destiny lineage will come to an end along with everything else in this pitiful realm." The black dragon said with a snarl.

"Reeco... don't... do... this...! You... will... doom... us... all." Cael gasped as his vision started to fade in and out as he started losing conscienceness from the lack of air. Reeco started to laugh but the laugh wasn't his... it was darker... much darker. Cael's eyes went wide in horror as he figured out who it was but as he went to opened his mouth to speak Reeco tighted his fist. Cael's face went slack as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body fell backward onto his bed as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Reeco smiled and said, in low tone, "Sorry, but I can't have you spoiling the fun just yet. I want to see the look on the faces of my OLD FRIENDS when they come to rescue you and the others from Galen." Reeco turned and as he did Galen walked into room and looked down at Cael. As he did his face creased in a dark grin.

"Gotcha...!"  
-------------

**Meanwhile...**

Spyro and Flame's eyes shot open as the energy around then disappeared leaving them both disoriented and unsteady. They both fell to their knees gasping.

"Are you guys okay?" Ember asked as she and Sky made their way slowly over to them due to Sky being slightly out of it. Spyro and Flame helped each other to their feet as they glanced over in Ember's direction and nodded their heads slightly. Of course, that nod was soon replaced with groaning as Bianca, Hunter and Agent 9 tumbled out of a portal in the air and fell on top of Spyro and Flame.

"Hey do you guys mind! We aren't pillows!" Flame grumbled. Hunter and Bianca glanced down at Flame and grinned as they quickly got off of them. Agent 9 rolled off of Spyro and the process stepped on his tail. Spyro's eyes went wide.

"OUCH...!" He yelled as he grabbed his tail gently rubbing it to dull the pain before glance at Agent 9 who smiled sheepishly. "Be careful would you next time. I want to keep my tail in one piece."

"Sorry about that, Spyro." Agent 9 said. As soon as those words escaped his mouth Moneybags decided to show up. The bear glanced around at Spyro and his friends and smiled.

"Does anyone need any bandages?" He asked glancing around at everyone. "They only cost 50 gems each." Spyro and everyone else looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Typical Moneybags being himself. Of course, Moneybags ended up having to use the bandages on himself as Artimas and his son landed on him. The bear groaned out in pain as he was squished into the ground. Spyro and Flame gitted their teeth in a painful expression as Ember shook her head.

"Ohhhh, I know that had to hurt." She said. Artimas and his son quickly crawled off of him and stood up.

"Sorry about that, Moneybags! We didn't mean to..." Artimas said as he reached down and gently helped Moneybags to his feet. The dazed bear shook his head and frowned before he turned, and without saying a single word, limped away. He managed to get passed the front gate just as another dragon... a black dragon was ejected from another portal and bowled him over.

He groaned, "Why me?" Before his head fell back and he lapsed into unconsciousness. Spyro and his friends ran out to see what had happen and found the black dragoness shaking her head as she strained to get on her feet. They recognized her immediately and growled.

"RYUA!" They growled out loud in unison. Ryua glanced up at them and sighed, shaking her head, as she struggled to stand but fell back to the ground shaking in pain.

"Help... me! Please... help... me." She said as she started to shake even worst.. Flame glanced around at everyone else.

"Well... aren't we going to assist her or not?" Flame asked. Hunter's face creased in anger as he growled.

"Why bother? She and that no good brother of hers tried to hurt us every time they got the opportunity to try!" Hunter said in a cold tone of voice. Bianca looked at him and frowned as she elbowed him in the chest. "Ouch...! What?"

"Be nice, Hunter!" Bianca softly said. Hunter's anger faded as he sighed and nodded with a small frown.

"I'm sorry, my love. I... I know it is wrong to wish others harm even if they caused it to me and my friends in return." He said. Flame sighed as he put his right paw gently on Hunter's shoulder. Hunter glanced at him as Flame smiled.

"I know Ryua has tried to harm us all repeatedly, Hunter, but you know in your heart of hearts that we should help her because it is the right thing to do. It doesn't matter what she has done in the past she's been injured and needs our help right now." Flame said softly. Hunter nodded in agreement as he and Spyro went over and gently helped Ryua to her feet. Ryua shook and convulsed as she gritted her fangs in pain. Bianca gestured to Spyro and Hunter and both of them bought Ryua over to her and she started healing her. Ryua sighed as the pain left her body and a smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you for healing me, Bianca. I know you guys don't like me that much due to what I have done to you guys." She said her head down and eyes closed. "You guys could have just let me suffer and not did anything and yet..." She lifted her head and glanced around at the group. "You guys showed me kindness... kindness and mercy that neither earned or deserve. Why!" Flame gently touched her left shoulder surprising her as she turned her head and looked him in the eye.

"We did it becaue even you don't deserve to suffer." Flame calmly said. Ryua's eyes went wide as she stared at him and her mouth opened and closed in a stunned expression. Flame stepped back away from her keeping his eyes on hers as he did. "We all make mistakes that we aren't proud of in life. Ryua closed her eyes and laughed, surprising everyone. She walked forward and kissed Flame on his left cheek before backing away to watch his reaction. Flame blushed as his left paw touched his cheek. "Your... welcome...!" Ryua grinned and nodded before her expression shifted back to one of seriousness.

"I need help to save both my father and my brother." She said. Spyro looked at her in surprise as everyone else glanced around at each other.

"What happened, Ryua?" Spyro asked. Ryua's face took on a troubled look as she shook her head.

"I don't know what happened. One minute me and Reeco were out patrolling and then the next..." Ryua said pausing as her eyes started to fill with tears. "The next minute we were attacked by a group of Shadow Dragons we had never seen before. They attacked us so quickly that we had no time to prepare a strategy to deal with them. They... they..." She paused as her mind played the terrible event back in her mind.  
-------------------

_**Flashback...**_

_**Ten battle armored Shadow Dragons attacked Ryua and Reeco from all directions. Reeco and Ryua ducked, dodged and fought back as much as they could but no matter how hard they fought they just couldn't seem to gain control of the situation. "Reeco, we are not doing so good right now." Ryua said. Reeco nodded as he sent out a dark pulse wave of energy knocking three of their attackers back a little.**_

_**"Your right, Ryua! They just keep coming no matter what we do. Who are these guys?" Reeco said as he panted from the exertion of using his powers. At that moment both of them felt someone tap them on their shoulders. They both froze and slowly turned coming face to face with Galen...**_

_**Their eyes widen in shock at Galen's appearance. He had gotten much larger... his muscules had more definition then they had before and on top of all the changes there was this look of insanity in his eyes that was totally out of place for him. Something was obviously wrong with him but neither of them could figure out what it was.  
**_

_**"GALEN...!" They both said in shock as they backed away from him. He grinned and put one large taloned paw to his fang-filled mouth as he smiled.**_

_**"Shhhh..." He said. Reeco's eyes narrowed as he stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak... Galen shook his head and in a blur of motion so quick, for one his size, that Reeco had no chance to react as Galen grabbed his head with his large right paw. Reeco's eyes went wide in shock while Ryua backed away as a deep fear struck her.**_

_**"Galen... what... are... you... doing!" Reeco screamed as Galen's body suddenly grew much larger as his eyes took on a much more sinister glow.**_

_**"I am taking control of my destiny. Now... be quiet you pathetic little brat! I still have a use for you. However..." Galen said pausing as his eyes turned their dark glance from Reeco's face to glare down at Ryua. He smiled. "As for you, Ryua, I don't need you so you are free to go..." Ryua's eyes went wide as she shook her head refusing to leave her brother behind. Galen sighed and shook his head. "Ohhhh, so you want to stay and play hero... ha ha ha. Stupid female! I gave you a chance to leave before but you refused." Ryua's face creased in angry snarl.  
**_

_**"I won't leave without my brother, Galen!" She yelled as her fear evaporated. "Let him go... NOW!" Galen laughed and then with a single motion sent the other Shadow Dragons to attack Ryua. Ryua frowned and fought hard but was soon overwhelmed. The group of Shadow Dragons punched, kicked and savagely beat her to near unconsciousness. She screamed out in pain as she fell to the ground and lay shaking. She tried to move but found that her body had taken too much damage so she just laid there and watched in horror as Galen started chanting in a strange ancient tongue...**_

_**"NOOOOOoooooo!" Reeco screamed and struggled to free himself from Galen's gripe. It didn't work because Galen just tighten his large paw on Reeco's head lifting his whole body off the ground, as if Reeco weighed nothing, with no trouble. Reeco stopped struggling and just went still as he felt his heart beat speed up and then he really started to scream...**_  
-------------------------------------

"What happened to Reeco, Ryua?" Flame asked. Ryua shook her head as tears started flowing down her cheek.

"I don't... I don't know!" Ryua said as she literally went emotionally to pieces. "OH GOD... GALEN... THAT MONSTER DID SOMETHING TO REECO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS BUT I DO KNOW THAT REECO WAS TRANSFORMED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!  
--------------------------------

_**Reeco screamed and convulsed in pain as Galen dropped him to the gound and stepped back smiling. Reeco tried to crawl away but as he moved he started to pant as his body started to heat up. His eyes went wide and then his body began to grow as dark energy filled him to overflowing. His scream changed to animalistic roar as he felt his bones literally shatter and grow thicker repeatedly inside his body as his body rapidly changed. He grew slightly taller as his muscle mass increased and he bulked up. Reeco gritted his growing fangs as he tried to control the transformation but found, to his despair, that he couldn't. So he gave up and let the change fully take him...**_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Reeco, I am so sorry!" Ryua sobbed. "Reeco kept changing becoming something totally different. When the tranformation finally ended Reeco... the Reeco I knew had changed.  
--------------------------------------------------

_**Reeco roared as the horns on his head lengthen and thicken as the transformation finally came to a stop. Reeco sighed and panted as he stood up towering over Ryua. Ryua's eyes went wide in shock at his change. He was enormous. As he flexed his body it pulsed with enhanced muscular mass and power. "Reeco...?" Ryua whispered looking up at him. Reeco glanced down at her and...**_

_**He laughed as his eyes started glow with a dark red light.  
**_

_**"I am sorry but I am afraid Reeco has vacated the premises. May I take a message and have him get back in touch with you when he returns..." He said as his laughter became much darker. "If he ever returns... that is!" Ryua eyes went wide in horror as Reeco lashed out with a much more powerful dark wave of energy that struck her. She screamed as her body went slack as her vision froze and faded out like a tv slowly losing its signal as she slipped away into the painless arms of unconsciousness...**_  
**---------------------------**

"When I woke up later on... Galen and my brother and the other Shadow Dragons were gone. They left me there broken and bleeding. I barely surived..." Ryua said as she wiped her tear stain cheeks. "Your father, Flame and Spyro found me and patched me up. I told him what had happen and he sent me here. Before I left Galen showed up and got him. I wanted to help him but he told me to go and considering the fact that my injuries were still pretty bad I listened to him. If I had tried to help him Galen would have killed me." She started to cry again as Flame wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. "I am so sorry I couldn't stop Galen from taking your father."

"Its okay." Flame said. "At least you managed to get here and tell us what happened." Spyro and everyone else nodded, their faces solemn.

"So... what do we do now?" Agent 9 asked. Hunter turned and looked at him and sighed.

"I don't know..." Hunter said frustrated. "From what Ryua has told us Reeco is being used by Galen and Galen... man, that freak of nature was already bad enough with the power he had before and now he has even more power!" Spyro rubbed his chin.

"It has to be the Tome of Ages, guys. There is no doubt about it. Galen found a copy." Hunter and Bianca's expression told him that he was right and that sent a chill down his spine. "But if he does have a copy then that means..."

"We have a major problem." A female voice said behind them. The small group turned and came face-to-face with three of the Dragon Elders. One elder, the one who had spoken, pulled her hood back revealing her white scaled face. Spyro grinned as he recognized her. She nodded and said, "It is good to see you again to, Spyro." Oracle said as she removed her robes revealing her full body battle armor. She turned and glanced back at Nestor and Thomas who also wore similar armor. "It is time we put an end to Galen's evil... once and for all... Before he destroys everything we have stive and struggled to build!" She said, her eyes narrowing as her expression took on a hard edge.

As she said that a large portal opened as Dragon Elder Titan and a group of Peace Keepers walked through. Titan bowed his head to Oracle. "It will be a great honor to fight beside you again, Oracle." He said with a grin as he adjusted two large sheaths on his back that carried two large battle blades. Oracle nodded and glanced down at Spyro and his friends.

"Are you guys ready?" She asked. Spyro looked around at his friends as they all nodded before turning back to glance at her. His face took on a much more serious look.

"We are ready?" Spyro said as all his friends stood next to him. Titan smiled as he gently patted Spyro on the back.

"Very well..." Oracle said. She turned to Titan and the other elders. "Let's go!" As soon as she said that the elders closed their eyes and using their combined magical powers opened a portal to the Shadow Realms. The Peace Keepers stepped through first followed by the Beast Makers and Magic Crafters. As the final small group of Artisan Dragons stepped through, Spyro and his friends stood looking at the portal with Oracle standing next them. She glanced at Spyro. "Whatever happens, Spyro. I want you and your friends to do whatever it takes to stop Galen. Remember that! He must not be allow to carry out his plans to their completion or else we lose." She said. Spyro and his friends nodded as they entered the portal together and vanished. Oracle sighed as she started to walk through the portal herself but before she could she was stopped by a taloned paw on her right shoulder.

"I know you dragons weren't thinking about doing this without our help." Oracle smiled as she glanced back at Lord Silvermane and Lord Sirius. The Gryphon lord stood proudly in his battle vest that carried the crest of his clan boldly on its front. "You guys weren't seriously thinking that... were you?" Silvermane asked as his beak creased in a smile. Oracle chuckled as she shook her head.

"Not at all. Just make sure you guys keep up!" She yelled as she walked through the portal. Silvermane and and Sirius looked at each other and grinned as they stepped forward pausing briefly at the entrance of the swirling portal.

"So, it begins..." Sirius said. Silvermane nodded.

"So it does... Well, my old friend, you heard Oracle, let's not keep her waiting!" Sirius said as his body started to glow. Silvermane nodded.

"Battle hard and may we taste victory today." Silvermane said as he and Sirius, walked side-by-side, thru the portal...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile...**

"It has begun... Hasn't it, my love?" Aurora said as her face creased in a worried expression as she sat down next to him. Cailean wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her close as he nodded.

""I am afraid it has... I wish I could help them." Cailean softly said. Aurora sighed.

"I know you do but you are in no condition to battle beside them at the moment. Don't worry they will be fine. Have faith in them." Cailean nodded and stood up going over to the window. He leaned against the frame and closed his eyes as he lowered his head in a silent prayer before glancing outside at the gentle rain that fell to replenish the life force of the Scotish lands.

"Good luck, Destiny and God Speed..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Chapter 13

Well... here it is at last... the end of the first season of Spyro: Dragon of Destiny. YES! THANK YOU LORD. Here is the second part of the two part season finale. Here is Episode 13... Enjoy, oh before I forget...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Spryo characters or their world. They are property of Universal Games. I only own the new characters and ideas that are being created for this series. Blah blah blah... Okay you guys get the point let's get this show on the road...

Enjoy!  
--------

**Previously...**

"Okay, what is it?" Spyro asked. Cailean frowned and remained silent. Spyro shook his head as he grew impatient. "Well, if you aren't going to be forthcoming then I guess I'll have to guess. Does it by any chance have something to do with Galen and Cassisus or maybe something else that concerns the past. Am I right?" Cailean sighed as he nodded his head.

"Spyro, your first guess was correct. Galen is indeed up to something but I don't know what it is. I tried to spy on him and Cassisus but he shut me out. I just came here to warn you to be on your guard and be careful. You don't need me to remind you just how dangerous Galen really is." He said.

Spyro nodded as he said, "Something else is bothering you besides Galen. What is it?" Cailean adjusted his rob to reveal his white scaled face and body. His black feathered wings flapped gently in the breeze-free void as he gave Spyro a narrow-eyed glance with his purple eyes.

"Destiny, there are many things that you don't know. Let's just say me and Galen have a rather _upleasant history_ with each other and just leave it at that." He said as his face creased in a ugly grimace. Spyro placed a paw on his left shoulder.

"What happened? What did Galen do to you?" Spyro asked. The other male growled as his left hand paw balled into a fist and then released as he took a deep calming breath.

"Spyro, Galen tried to kill me..." Cailean said softly as he wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes away. "I'll tell you the story of what happen at some future date but for now..." Cailean raised his right paw into the air chanting and as he did he glowed. Spyro watched in amazement as Cailean finished chanting and a necklace dropped down into his paw. "Come here, Spyro." Spyro stepped forward and bent his head down. Cailean placed the necklace around his neck and as he did Spyro felt his control over his growing powers and abilities increase. He glanced down at the necklace and noticed that the talisman was shaped like a crucifix... a blue crucifix. Spyro glanced back at Cailean.

"Thank you." He said. Cailean grinned and nodded.

"Your welcome, Destiny. Oh, by the way, to keep anyone from seeing the talisman just say 'Vanishessius'." Cailean said. As he said the word Spyro's talisman and necklace vanished becoming invisible. "That talisman will help you control your growing powers. Keep it on at all times." Spyro started to open his mouth to ask him a question but Cailean raised his right paw to silence him. "I have talismans as well, Spyro." He opened his robe a little bit to show Spyro both of his talismans. "I too, like you, am still learning how to control my own growing powers. However, unlike you, I have had my powers for much longer and thus I have a greater control over them then you do of yours." Spyro nodded.  
---------------------------

"Spyro... Ember..., Celeste IS my sister... my twin sister. We were both born at the same time from one very large egg. It is very rare but it can happen. The story that you all heard was not the whole story. The whole story is too long and complicated to tell in just one sitting. Let's just say that Galen and I have something in common. He was the first Dragon of Chaos but I shared the Chaos Power with him for years. He never had full control of all of the Chaos Powers and considering the kind of dragon he has become it is good that he never had all the powers. As you and Ember both know, Spyro, the dark orb that my brother absorbed into his being allowed him to partially regain his Chaos Powers. Now imagine if he had ALL the Chaos Powers...!" Spyro's eyes went wide as the shocking thought ran across his mind. Silvia nodded as she noticed his troubled expression. "It isn't a very pretty picture is it?"

"No it isn't." Spyro said as his face creased in a frown. "So, because you shared the same powers with him he never was fully the Dragon of Chaos. He was basically incomplete." She nodded.

"Yes, Spyro, my brother was incomplete. However, your brother isn't incomplete and that is why I must warn you." Spyro frowned.

"Warn me...! Warn me about what?" Spyro asked.

"Flame will need all of you soon to keep him from losing control of himself. Despite what you have told him, Spyro, the darkness that is Chaos is still growing stronger within him. He maybe a kind-hearted dragon but that will change if he isn't strong enough to resist the darkness. Also, I am a tad bit worried about what Galen might be planning. Something is wrong but I can't quite put my claw on what it is exactly." Spyro frowned.

"Galen is a problem that is something that we all agree on. As for my brother... Flame is strong enough and he can resist it. I know he can." Spyro said in a serious tone. Silvia sighed and shook her head.

"Are you absolutely 100 percent sure about that, Dragon of Destiny?" She asked. Spyro blinked once... twice and then sighed as he dropped his head slightly. She nodded as she closed her eyes and said, with a frown, "You aren't and there is a good reason why you aren't sure. The power is more then just power... it is alive and it is very much aware of the bearer who wields it. It will try to manipulate and control the bearer no matter what. That is why the Legendary Dragons are so strong mentally because they have to be to resist the temptations that the power gives them. Remember what Ember almost did two weeks ago. That is exactly the reason why my brother Galen is so dangerous. He has experience and knows how each of the mystical powers of the Legendary Ones work because he once WAS A LEGENDARY ONE HIMSELF. The same goes for me and Celeste. He is also responsible for the deaths of countless individuals throughout the ages. There is however only one dragon he doesn't understand and that dragon is the fourth Legendary One... the legendary Dragon of Elements."

As she said that Spyro's facial expression changed slightly because he _knew who the Dragon of Elements was..._ He remained silent and listened to Silvia as she continued but what he didn't know was that Silvia had noticed his reaction to her mentioning the Dragon of Elements. Her left eyebrow rose slightly as she said, "He doesn't know much about that dragon because no dragon has ever been chosen to possess those immense powers. At least, not to anyone's knowledge..." She paused slightly as she noticed Spyro's expression change again before returning to normal. Her facial expression didn't change but in her mind she smiled as a thought ran through her mind... _Hmm... it would seem that Spyro knows something... I won't pry because everyone has secrets but I do hope that in time he will reveal what he does know._

"Still, I would keep an eye on Flame if I were you because you never know what might happen."  
-----------

"Don't think that just because you, Silvia and Celeste are my kin that I will show you mercy. I have already made my choice, Connor." He said before he glanced down meeting his brother eye to eye. "I'm sorry but nothing is rarely as simple as you believe. When we are presented with choices in our lives those choices are rarely just black and white. Life is not that easy or that fair." He said calmly as he closed his eyes and shook his head before his body began to become transparent. Connor opened his mouth to speak but Galen shook his head silencing him. "No, brother, we all play a role in life. Some roles we want... others we don't but we must make the best of what we are given." As he said that a single tear rolled down his cheek as his face suddenly became one of anger. "Don't get in my way or you will be sorry, brother. I won't hesitate to KILL ALL OF YOU if any of you get in my way, even if you are my family. Don't think I won't do it. I will HAVE the power that is rightfully mine by birth! No one will stand in my way because I will not let anyone... anyone stand in my way of what... I... want... and... deserve!" As he said those final chilling words, his body vanished becoming his dark mist form as it entered the dark portal. The portal then vanished behind him leaving everyone present with a chill running down their spines. Silvia gripped Connor tighter as she glanced at Tala and Crystal. Connor looked down at his sister as she she looked up into his green eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. Silvia sighed and shook her head sadly.

"Celeste was badly injured not that long ago. She has lapsed into a coma and we aren't sure when she will come out of it." She whispered as tears started falling from her eyes as she started to sob. Connor's green eyes closed as tears of pain started to roll down his cheek. For a moment he and Silvia shared each others grief and sorrow before they let go of each other and turned and glanced at Tala and Crystal. The other two dragonesses bowed respectfully to Connor before they gave him a glance that spoke volumes. Connor sighed as his battle gauntlets appeared around his arms and legs.

"So..., it has come to this after all." He said calmly. Crystal and Tala both nodded in agreement answering his unspoken question. "Well, make ready for the battle." As he said that he realized that everything was about to change. The time for a peaceful resolution of the current crisis had come and now was gone.

"Yes, Lord Connor," Crystal said as she and Tala bowed before they departed to gather the Ascendant Guards. Connor released Silvia as he turned and walked back to the edge of the balcony glancing up into the blue sky. Silvia glanced at her brother as he stood motionless for minute before he bowed his head.

"Something is bothering you, brother. Please tell me what it is." Silvia said as she walked over to the edge of the balcony to stand beside him. Connor gently touched his forehead with his left paw as he felt a wave of something happening inside himself. He turned at looked Silvia and sighed.

"So you noticed..." He said as she nodded. "Well, I wasn't totally honest when I told Galen I didn't know what was happening to me." He paused as glanced up at the sky. "Ever since I met Spyro and his friends years ago I have been feeling different. I guess Spyro affected me with his presence. I am sure you and Celeste already know what he and the other Chosen are." Silvia nodded.

"Actually, brother, I am still not quite sure they are the real deals. Celeste believes them to be the Dawn Bringers... 'The Legendary Chosen who will bring forth a new age. The ancient Dawn Prophecy and Legend have always spoken of their coming..." Silvia said as she leaned against the rail and dropped her head.

"But you don't think they are the ones." Connor said. Silvia looked him in the eye as her mouth creased in a slight smile.

"If you want to know the honest truth, brother, I'll tell you. I honestly don't know what to think. We have waited so long for the legend to come true and with each passing generation it never has. However, this time something is different. From the first minute I met Spyro and Ember in person I have felt that there was something special about them. Me and Celeste have carefully watched Spyro, Ember and Flame during some of the battles they recently had and have discovered that all three have the potential to surpass us. I don't know how but their powers are much more evolved then ours were at their age." She paused and took a deep breath. "I am sure you too have felt it as well." Connor smiled and nodded as him memory of past events ran through his mind.

"Yes, Silvia, I felt the level of power they possess even when it was dorment." He said. Silvia's left eyebrow rose in surprise.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Silvia, Spyro freed me from the crystal prison that Galen trapped me in ages ago. At the time that Spyro freed me he was not aware of his powers or that he was going to become this generation's Dragon of Destiny. He freed me with a single touch of his right paw. I don't know how he did it but I have been told by the Great Elder that Spyro has yet to even tap his true potential. Think about that little revelation, Silvia. The same goes for Ember and Flame. All three of them are more powerful then we were at that age. That is why I tried to reason with Galen, Silvia. He thinks that stealing Flame's powers will make him a complete and powerful Chosen but he has no idea just how wrong.he is. Galen doesn't realize that Flame's powers are evolving along with Flame himself. Because of that fact and the fact that the powers themselves are bonded only to Flame himself Galen can't absorb Flame and if he tries Flame's powers will awaken even more and he'll end up dead. Flame's full power is beyond anything Galen can control in his current state of mind." Connor whispered as tears rolled down his cheek. Seeing his tears, Silvia's eyes went wide as she realized that what Connor had just said was indeed true. Galen's constant personality shift was becoming more and more erratic and unpredictable as the Dark Orb he had absorb became more powerful. _Oh Galen... what have you done!_

"So... Flame can hurt Galen. But I am still a little surprised considering the fact that the power that Galen now possesses is power that he has magically added to himself. Connor, I have been told by Sirius that Galen used one of the five forbidden spells from a digital copy of the Tome of Ages he found at the the Professor's research lab in the Forgotten Realms." A look of horror crossed Connor's face as heard that.

"OH MY GOD! We both know how dangerous those spells are and why the Dragon Elders of ages past made them forbidden in the first place! Any dragon who uses even one of them are transformed into a walking weapon of chaos and destruction never stopping to eat or sleep or rest. They just keep fighting on and on as their bodies and minds change until their bodies just burn out as their powers grow to powerful for them control and destroy them. What was Galen thinking?!" Connor asked as he balled his paws into fists. "The spell causes a rapid power evolution of the one who use it... The spell warps their minds and drives them insane even as it warps their bodies into massive mountains of muscles and titantic strength. Lord Cael, the Dragon of Destiny before Spyro, knows about that horror all to well. He was almost killed during his battle against seven dragons that had used two of the spells. It took weeks of battling to seal those dragons away behind the Phantom Gate."

"Brother, the Phantom Dragons escaped years ago. Only Spyro and his friends have face them since then. They were some tough opponents to battle but Spyro and his friends managed to beat them in the end. They haven't been heard from ever since that battle. You do realize that since Galen used one of the spells that there is no way Flame has enough power in him at his current age to do our brother harm. Galen is going to slowly transform into a living breathing weapon of destruction and the only known way to stop him is to kill him." Silvia said sadly.

"Actually, Flame can kill Galen. So can Spyro and Ember. Don't you get it, Silvia, Galen knows what they are and that is why he has done this. They are the Dawn Bringers, Silvia! I knew what Spyro was when I met him and the others years ago. Galen thinks that he can become like the Great Elders are but he is a fool. He has no idea what he has done. A new age is already fast approaching and Galen hasted its arrive. Many dragons will die thanks to Galen's actions unless he is stopped right here... right now! Galen cannot be allow to interfere with Spyro and the other Legendary Chosen's future. They must lead the Dragon Clans and the other inhabitants of the realms into this new age or all will be lost." Connor quickly turned and with Silvia on his heels departed to meet up with Tala and Crystal. The time had come to finally prepare for the second phase of the plan. They had all grimly come to that realization as the level of danger had risen drastically over the past couple of months. The Chaos War, that they had fought so long and hard over the ages to prevent, was coming and the fate of all the realms, large and small, would depend on the choices that the Chosen would make...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for telling us, pal." Hunter said as he stood up and glance over at the two dragons.. "Artimas, WE HAVE TO GET GOING... NOW!" Artimas and his son both silently nodded as they opened a portal to Nestor's Home.

"WHAT'S WRONG, HUNTER?!" Agent 9 asked, fear slowly creeping into his usually steady voice. At that moment, the sky overhead darkened and a powerful wind started to blow. Hunter grabbed Binaca in his arms and pushed her through the portal. He then turned to Agent 9 and grabbed the monkey's right paw.

"The world as we know it is about to come to an end... if we don't do something to stop that from happening!" Hunter said in a serious tone of voice that was uncharacteristic of the usual goofball cheetah who liked to play around and have fun. Agent 9's left eyebrow lifted in surprise at the change in his friend. He had never seen Hunter act serious about anything and the fact that now he was made him worry that perhaps something horrible was indeed about to happen.

"What can I do to help?" He asked. Hunter pulled his friend closer and as he did Agent 9 felt his fur rise as a strange energy field surrounded both of them. He looked up then at Hunter's face and saw that Hunter's eyes were glowing with a strange blue light. He gasped in surprise as Hunter's glowing eyes glanced down at him capturing him in their powerful gaze. "What happened to you...?" Hunter smiled briefly before he stepped toward the portal.

"You being here has helped us already, pal." Hunter said, his voice seeming to have a strange echo to it. "As to what has happened to me... I'll tell you later but right now we have to put a stop to whatever plan Galen is about to unleash upon the realms. Now, hold on tight!" Agent 9 nodded and together they walked into the portal followed by Artimas and his son. The portal flashed once as it closed behind them. As it closed, a dark portal opened in the sky above and a snoking, very battered Shadow dragoness fell through it slamming into the sandy ground hard creating a mini crateor. She groaned in pain and gritted her fangs as she slowly dragged herself painfully to her feet. As she regained her footing she coughed and closed her eyes as her body began to slowly repair the damage done to her body. As the wounds on her battle-worn body slowly closed she gasped from the effort. As the final wound sealed up she opened her eyes and glanced around her.

"I...have...to...find...help..." She panted as she raised her right paw and focused what remained of her magical energy to pry open the portal to Nestor's Home. As the portal opened she stumbled forward as she felt her energy fading. "Brother... hold... on..." She said as her eyes rolled to the back of her skull and she collapsed falling through the portal that slammed close as soon as she entered.  
----------------------

"Very well..." Oracle said. She turned to Titan and the other elders. "Let's go!" As soon as she said that the elders closed their eyes and using their combined magical powers opened a portal to the Shadow Realms. The Peace Keepers stepped through first followed by the Beast Makers and Magic Crafters. As the final small group of Artisan Dragons stepped through Spyro and his friends stood looking at the game with Oracle standing next them. She glanced at Spyro. "Whatever happens, Spyro. I want you and your friends to do whatever it takes to stop Galen. Remember that!" She said. Spyro and his friends nodded as they entered the portal together. Oracle sighed as she started walk through the portal but was stopped when she felt a taloned paw on her shoulder.

"I know you dragons weren't thinking about doing this without our help." Oracle smiled as she glanced back at Lord Silvermane and Lord Sirius. The Gryphon lord stood proudly in his battle vest. "You guys weren't seriously thinking that... were you." Silvermane said as his beak creased in a smile. Oracle shook her head.

"Not at all. Just make sure you guys keep up!" She yelled as she walked through the portal. Silvermane and and Sirius looked at each other and grinned as they stepped forward pausing briefly at the entrance of the swirling gate.

"So, it begins..." Sirius said. Silvermane nodded.

"So it does..." He said.

"Well, you heard Oracle, let's not keep her waiting!" Sirius said as his body started to glow and he and Silvermane, walked side by side thru the portal...  
-------------------------

""I am afraid it has... I wish I could help them." Cailean softly said. Aurora sighed.

"I know you do but you are in no condition to battle beside them at the moment. Don't worry they will be fine. Have faith in them." Cailean nodded and stood up going over to the window. He leaned against the frame and closed his eyes as he lowered his head in a silent prayer before glancing outside at the gentle rain that fell to replenish the life force of the Scotish lands.

"Good luck, Destiny and God Speed..."  
-----------------------------------------

**And Now...  
The Conclusion...**

_And so the beginning of the end of this age has finally come... _Connor thought, his face holding a solemn expression, as he entered an ancient temple that had been lost to time. As he entered, walking in in his four legged form, he came face-to-face with a regal black dragoness who sat meditating peacefully. He smiled as he opened his mouth to speak only to have the black dragoness opened one green eye and say, "I know why you are here, Connor." She smiled as she stood up on her hindlegs, her lithe form shifting to her bipedal form as she did. Connor shifted his form as well as he bowed before her.

"I am sorry for interrupting your meditation, my lady." He said with deep respect present in his voice. She laughed her rich voice echoing around the chamber of the temple.

"My aren't we being formal today, Connor." She said before her jovial mood evaporated and changed to a troubled one as her green eyes narrowed. "So, Galen has released that foul demon to plague the realms again." Connor nodded sadly. She sighed and shook her head as her eyes

closed. "You did try to warn him, didn't you?" She asked. Connor sighed.

"Yes, I did, but he wouldn't listen. I know... I know... you told me so but I wanted to give him a chance." Connor said his eyes narrowing as a growl formed in his throat. "I am such a fool!" His body trembled with barely contained anger as he balled his large paws into fists. "I WANTED TO SAVE HIM BUT I CAN'T...! CAN I?!" His paws unclenched as he dropped to his knees sobbing, tears rolled down his cheek. The black dragoness sighed as she gently reached out and hugged him closing her eyes as she did.

"Don't give up hope just yet, Connor." She said softly as she released him and then backed away. She walked up to the dragon statue in the center of the temple and gently touched it. The statue flashed before separating into four halves... each half lowered into the floor. As the statue lowered a metal cylinder was revealed and opened revealing two sets of ancient silver and gold Vanguard battle armor gauntlets. Connor looked at her in surprise as she reached into the cylinder and picked up one of the two sets of gauntlets. She passed briefly to glance over at the other set. She closed her eyes briefly as she bowed her head low in respect and shed a tear. "I want you to know that wherever you are, my love, I have never forgotten about you. I pray for you everyday. May your wings be swift and your soul be safe. 'Ya'ta cha valite kasi ti' - My heart is always with you." She whispered as she buckled the gauntlets on her wrists. The gauntlets glowed as ancient symbols appeared on them. Connor walked up to stand next to her. He glanced down at the other gauntlets before looking back up at her sad face.

"You miss him don't you?" He asked softly. She glanced at him and nodded.

"I do." She said, her voice solemn. "The others have been searching for him for a long time but have not found him yet. We have never given up hope that either we will find him first or he'll return to us on his own." Her facial expression lifted to a gentle smile. "That is why you must never give up, Connor. Anything is possible as long as you have faith and believe."

"Yes, you do have a point there. I understand how you feel. I miss the old Galen. The one from my childhood. I remember when he was once a good and kind dragon." Connor said softly. "So you really believe there might still be hope for him? That there still is a way to save him from himself?" Connor asked. She nodded and turned, raising her right paw. The cylinder closed, sealing itself as the four halves of the dragon statue lifted out of floor around it. The statue flashed and then was whole once more. She turned from the statue as her body shifted back to its four legged form. Connor watched her as she opened her mouth and out came a circle of flames. The flame circle floated as she lifted a single white claw and drew flaming symbols into the circle. The circle flashed as the air inside the flame circle rippled and then swirled as a golden portal opened. She glanced back at Connor.

"Yes, I believe there is way to save your brother, Connor, but we must hurry!" She said. "The only way to help him is to purify him of the influence of the Dark Orb he absorbed. But before we can do that we must first stop him completing his current task. That foul demon must never again be allowed to set foot in any of the realms! So many good and innocent people died because of him." Her eyes narrowed. "Come... we must go... NOW!" Connor nodded and together both of them entered the golden portal...

The portal flashed once...

Twice...

And then it was gone...  
-------------------------

**Meanwhile...**

Spyro and his friends arrived in the Shadow Realms. As they arrived they found themselves inside a large volcano. "Uh, did the portal malfunction or what?" Hunter asked as he wiped the sweat that was already gathering on his brow. Spyro and Flame looked around before glancing back at Hunter.

"I don't know, Hunter." Spyro said. "I know one thing for sure. This isn't where we should be." Ryua sighed and rolled her eyes as her tail twitched slightly in irritation.

"No duh... you think!" She said as she flexed each of her wings. After she said that they heard laughter above them. They looked up and what they saw made them all frown. Reeco and Galen both smiled as they hovered effortlessly in the air above them.

"Ryua... so nice to see you..." Reeco said in a deep dual voice, his eyes flashed red. "AGAIN!"

"Brother!" Ryua screamed as Reeco looked her in the eye, his face creased in cold smile. Ryua's eyes went wide in shock as she stared into his eyes. "Reeco, it's me Ryua! Your sister! What's wrong with you?!" Reeco laughed.

"Sorry, Ryua," Reeco said, his voice echoing in that same creepy deep dual tone of voice as he raised his left paw into the air summoning a dark staff. Grabbing the staff as it appeared he spun it around his body in a series of elaborate spins before bring the bladed end to face Ryua and the others. "But it is time for you and your new friends to die!"

"I agree." Galen said as his large feathered wings opened wide and glowed with a dark bluish aura as he opened his mouth and out came a large fireball. Spyro's purple eyes went wide as he flew up.

"MOVE... NOW!" He yelled. Hunter and Blink dived left while Bianca and Elora dived right behind some large boulders. Ember, Ryua and Flame flew up to join Spyro while Agent 9 backflipped behind a boulder withdrawing his laser gun as he did. The fireball slammed into the rocky ground throwing up a small cloud of tiny hot rocks. Spyro, Ryua, Ember and Flame looked down at their friends.

"ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?!" Ember asked with a yell. They all coughed.

"WE'RE OKAY!" They all answered. Spyro, Flame and Ember sighed in relief before they turned, as one, their attention to Galen and Reeco. Spyro pointed a single clawed finger at Galen as his eyes flashed changing to their gold color.

"What are you doing, Galen?!" Spyro asked. Galen laughed and then raised his left paw.

"What does it look like I am doing, Spyro?!" He said with a deep growl that rumbled in his throat and echoed around the hot chamber. "I am embracing my destiny! Goodbye!" As he said that a dark pulse of energy flew out of his paw. The four dragons flew down out of the way of the pulse. The pulse slammed into the wall and brought large rocks crashing down toward their friends. Flame noticed the falling rocks.

"GUYS... WATCH OUT!" He yelled. Hunter and Bianca, in a split screen, both looked up and as they did their eyes went wide. They pushed their friends, beside them, down to the ground. Then they both jumped up into air, Bianca pulling out her wand rapidly while Hunter locked his wrist bows to his metal gauntlets. Both fired off a rapid series of electrical strikes that reduced the falling rocks to pebbles. Galen growled and then unleashed dark energy strikes at Hunter and Bianca. Elora noticed and jumped into the air tackling the slowly descending Bianca taking her out of the path of the dark bolt of energy. Hunter cocked his bows and fired off two fire arrows that destroyed the dark bolt as he came to land gently on his feet and rolled backwards. Agent 9 growled and joined Hunter as they both fired at Galen from the cover behind the boulders. Galen growled and with a wave of his right paw deflected the laser beam and electric arrow. Hunter growled as he jumped up into the air again firing off more arrows. Ryua noticed what Hunter was doing and a smile appeared on her face as she raised her paw into the air summoning her battle blade staff. She spun it around and powered up the blade.

"Let's get him!" Ryua yelled as she dived at Galen. Galen's eyes went wide as he tried to move. Ryua smiled and threw her staff at the elder dragon. Galen tried to deflect it but discover to his horror that the staff was too close to be deflected. The blade flashed as it detached from the staff and multiply into a series of blade shards. The shards slice into Galen's chest scales like a knife through butter. Galen roared in pain as dark blood poured out of the wounds. Galen gripped his wounded chest as he glared in rage at Ryua who grinned at him as her battle staff returned to her left paw. "Don't think I am done with you yet, Galen!" She growled as her eyes narrowed. "Trust me when I say this is only the beginning of the pain." Galen closed his eyes as his face creased in a smile. "Why are you so happy? Do you like to suffer?!" Ryua asked. Galen opened his eyes as his body flashed once...

Twice and then his body ejected the metal shards of the staff from his wounds before they closed and healed. Ryua's eyes went wide in shock.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" She said stunned. Galen laughed and waved his claws in the air in front of him drawing symbols in the air in front of him.

"Nice try, Ryua, but as they say, 'to bad...!' He said as his wings swept wide behind him and his eyes started glow a very eerie blue. ""Chaos rise, darkness fall... Destroy these fools as I call... End their lives and do it quick... Dark Master... hear my plea and return... For you are Free...!" Finishing his chant the entire chamber was bathed in dark light. In a split screen, Spyro and his friends' eyes went wide in horror.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, GALEN?!" Spyro yelled as he charged forward and unleashed a golden wave of energy from his paws. The golden energy slammed into Galen and did...

Nothing but evaporate...

"That's impossible!" Ember said, in shock. "There is no way Galen could have stood up to that!" Galen laughed and then his eyes flashed red as he glanced over to Reeco.

"Reeco, its time!" Galen said. Everyone glanced at Reeco as he hovered there not moving. Ryua's face creased in a fearful expression.

"TIME... TIME FOR WHAT!" She yelled. "GALEN, SO HELP ME IF YOU HARM MY BROTHER I'LL..." In that instant Reeco grinned and then unleashed a huge wave of dark energy that sent Spyro, Ember, Ryua and Flame crashing down into the ground so hard that each of them made a small depression in the rock. The wave continued on and sliced the walls of the volcanic chamber wide open. The walls exploded and flew outward in every direction raining down on the dragon elders that were below the volcano. Lord Silvermane and the others glanced up and jumped out of the way avoiding the boulder-size rocks that rained down upon them. Oracle growled and glanced up seeing Spyro and the others. Her eyes went wide as she saw Galen. She raised her left paw and unleashed a beam of blue electrical energy. The beam hit Galen and bounced right back at her. She jumped out of the way as the beam plowed a deep hole into the ground where she had been just a moment before. Silvermane and Sirius helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Silvermane asked. She nodded and took a deep breath as her powers regenerated.

"There is something very wrong here." She said as she glanced back up at Galen, her eyes narrowing. "Galen deflected my attack too easily." She glanced at Silvermane and Sirius. "Come... we have to get up there. Spyro and the others are up there." Silvermane and Sirius nodded and together they flew up to where Spyro and his friends were slowly picking themselves up off the rocky ground. "Are you young ones okay?" She asked as she, Sirius and Silvermane landed. Spyro stood up slowly, his body shaking slightly as he took a deep breath before glancing around at his friends and then at Oracle.

"It looks like it, Oracle, but..." Spyro paused as he saw the look of horror on Oracle's face. "What's wron..." Spyro's eyes went wide as suddenly Ryua pushed him out of the way as Reeco's battle blade staff flew by and buried itself in the ground near him and Ryua. Spyro's face went slightly pale as he realized that Reeco had almost impaled him in the back with his battle blade. _I almost got killed!_

_No duh... hero! You need to be more careful or else you are going to die... again and this time I don't think you'll be coming back like you did before._ Spyro looked at Ryua as he heard her thoughts.

_Uh, Ryua, would you mind helping me up._ Ryua's face creased in surprise before a smile appeared on her face. She pulled him to his feet.

"You are very gifted, Spyro. I didn't know you could communicate using Thought Speech." Flame walked over and smiled.

"Don't be so surprise, Ryua." He said. "All of us have the ability to one degree or another."

"That was close... too close!" Spyro said softly as Ryua helped him to his feet. "I can't thank you enough for what you have done, Ryua!" A blush appeared on his cheeks. "I can't believe let my guard down like that. That was careless of me. Again thank you." Ryua's face creased in gentle grin.

"No problem, Spyro. Don't mention it. We all make mistakes at times. No ones perfect besides I owed you and your friends a debt of thanks for saving my life." She said. "And if there is one thing about me... I always repay my debts." They all then glanced up at Galen who growled in anger. Galen glanced over at Reeco and nodded. Reeco roared and landed so hard on the ground that he actually made a small crateor in the rock! Ryua glanced into her brother's red glowing eyes and frowned. "REECO! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! WHOEVER HAS TAKEN OVER YOUR MIND YOU HAVE TO FIGHT HIM. DON'T LET HIM HOLD YOU PRISONER IN YOUR OWN BODY! FIGHT...!" She said as she, Spyro and the others backed up slightly. Reeco laughed as he continued his march toward Ryua, Spyro and the others. Ryua opened her mouth to speak again but found she couldn't breathe. She gasp trying to get air in her lungs but nothing seemed to work. Here eyes went wide in horror and shock as she glanced at Reeco. Reeco's expression shocked and scared her. _WHO ARE YOU?! WHY DID YOU TAKE OVER MY BROTHER?! LET HIM GO!_ Her mind screamed even as she fought to breath... to stay alive.

_SORRY, BUT I AM AFRAID I HAVE TO DECLINE YOU DEMAND. HE HE HE HA HA! _His thoughts said as he tighten his telekenetic grip on her throat making her see black spots in her vision as her brain was starved for oxygen. "BIG MISTAKE... RYUA! I WOULD HAVE LET YOU LIVE IF ONLY YOU HADN'T STOPPED ME FROM KILLING SPYRO." Reeco said, his voice echoing in that strange dual voice. Flame started to reach for Reeco but a gasp from Oracle halted his motion. He glanced over at Oracle and noticed that her eyes were wide open in horror as she recognized the other voice.

"What's wrong?!" Flame asked. She glanced at him.

"I know who it is controlling Reeco but it can't be possible...! It just can't be...!" She said, fear present in her normally fearless voice. She looked Reeco dead in the eye, her brow creasing. "You are dead... You have been dead for ages. How...?" Sirius, Silvermane and the others looked at her and then back at Galen. Sirius's eyes narrowed as his beak creased in a snarl.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, GALEN?!" He said with a growl. Galen grinned and glanced over at Reeco. Sirius looked at Reeco and frowned. "I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU COULD POSSIBLY BE HERE...!! ORACLE IS RIGHT! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT YOU ARE HERE?! YOU DIED LONG AGO." Sirius growled. Reeco glanced at Sirius, his facial expression creasing in lopsided sinster grin.

"That is none of your business, Phoenix... Oracle! I don't have to answer to any of you pathetic weaklings." Reeco said as he turned his attention back to Ryua as he continued to increase his telekenetic grip on Ryua's neck. "Now, if you fools don't mind I have to dispose of Ryua. Once I am done I'll deal with all of you!" Oracle growled.

"I SEE YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED MUCH OVER THE YEARS... YOU ARE STILL AN ARROGANT NO-GOOD SCUMBAG!" She said. Reeco laughed as a dark halo of pulsing dark energy formed around his body. He sighed and released the halo around him sending the dark pulse of energy outward. The pulsesent Silvermane, Sirius and Oracle to their knees. Spyro checked on them.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked. They nodded and told Spyro what he had to do. Spyro nodded and ran toward Reeco. Reeco growled and swung his left arm around punching Spyro in the face. Spyro growled out in pain as his head was knock back sending him flying backwards a few feet his white jacket flapping in the wind as he feel to his back and slid across the ground. Ryua gasped as she fell to her knees feeling unconsciousness started to take her. As black spots started to appear in her vision and her eyes started to flutter she felt her mind and life slipping away. _I can't die here! SOMEONE... ANYONE... PLEASE HELP ME! HELP ME!_ At that moment of her plea she found she could breathe again. She coughed and glanced up into the kind-hearted eyes of... "FLAME!" Reeco growled in anger as he glared at Flame.

"YOU!" He roared and reached out to grab the red dragon by the throat. Flame smiled and ducked under Reeco's attempt. He balled his left paw quickly into a fist and gave Reeco a powerful uppercut punch to his jaw which dazed Reeco. Reeco tried to recover but was smacked right in the face as Flame followed his uppercut with a quick tail slap to his face. Everyone glanced at Flame in surprise. Flame glanced down at Ryua as he reached down and helped her up to her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Ryua surprised him by giving him a kiss. Flame's eyes went wide in suprise as did the others. Ryua backed away from him and bowed her head slightly.

"Thank you, Flame!" She said. Flame blushed and started to say something but was stopped as a blade from a battle staff quickly appeared out of nowhere and impaled him through the back and exited out of his chest...

Flame looked down at the blade and gasped before he turned his head, eyes wide, to look into Galen's smiling smug face as Galen roughly pulled the staff from his back. "Yoooooouuu." Flame gasped as his eyes closed. Everyone's face went taunt as their mouths dropped opened in shock. It happened so quickly that no one had had time to do anything but watch the horrible event happen. Flame coughed as he fell in slow motion right into Ryua's arms. She caught him and slowly eased him down to the floor. She said a quick chant focused her healing powers on the large wound. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized that the damage was too extensive for even her abilities to heal. She could only stablize him and that was all. She heard Galen clear his throat and glanced up at him with wide tear-filled angry eyes. "You... You... COLD BLOODED SNAKE!" She said thru gritted fangs. Galen laughed.

"Ahhhh, I am sooo sorry, Ryua!" He said sarcasticly. "Gotcha, Flame! Playtime is over! This world isn't big enough for two Dragons of Chaos! Now, I will take back the power that was meant to be mine." He said as he lifted the blood covered battle blade staff above his head. The blade started to glow blood red as energy filled it. Flame's body started to glow as Ryua's eyes went wide in horror.

"Oh god! NOOOoooo!" She screamed. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she started lose consciousness as her body started to glow as well.

"Oh yessss!" Galen said as he brought the pulsing blade of energy down. "Goodbye!" The blade flashed as Galen prepared to use the battle blade to absorb all the energy directly from Ryua and Flame...

At close range...

Screen fades to black...  
--------------------------

**_'DRAGON OF DESTINY...'_**Echoes twice before drum beats start in the back ground

**_'SPYRO'_ ** A flame burns the logo into metal as it appears on the screen and then water is poured on the metal making it steam up and shatter like glass revealing different locations of the Dragon Realm, Avalar and the Forgotten Realm.

The New Song **'Moving on to a New Day'** remixed version begins.

_**'Moving on to a New Day,  
Moving on to the future.  
No turning back.**_  
**_Anymore... Anymore _echoes once**

Images doing a 24-like split screen of the sun rising showing a white jacket wearing Spyro and Ember sitting together looking up at the horizon with pictures of Hunter and Bianca sleeping in each other's arms on the beach at Dragon Shores. Elora is on Avalor training and pauses to look up at the rising sun with a smile. Sgt. Byrd with the Professor's help is tuning up his rocket pack while Sheila and Bentley talk and then pause as they look out the window of the professor's lab to watch the sun rising. Prince Lucas and Bandit glance up from their camp site at the rising sun. Bandit pours water onto the campfire. As the fire goes out smoke blacks out the screen briefly.

_**'Yesterday is gone,  
Stand up and face the future.  
With your head held high to the sky,  
Nothing ever stays the same.  
Anymore... Anymore...**_

Image of Flame and Spyro standing back to back as the screen goes into split screen mode. Flame is looking solemn with tears in his eyes while Spyro turns to face his brother and hugs him closing his eyes as tears fall from them and a gentle breeze blows around them both stirring up Spyro's white jacket and Flame's black jacket as their tears are carried away.

_**As we move on to a new day,  
Everything changes more and more,  
And that's truth.  
Nothing stays the same.**_  
**_As we move on to a new day. _To a new day echoes  
_All my troubles will fade away..._**

Images of Reeco sitting at a monitor and looking bored at the display of Spyro and Flame hugging before he stands and turns it off and looks at a picture of his younger brother Cael with tears in his eyes. Ryua walks around the Citadel and goes out on the balcony to look at the moonlight with an sad smile expression on her face.

_**I know it is not easy,  
To move on to the future now.  
To let go of all that you are,  
And become what you are destined to become,  
No turning back, No turning back...**_

Image of Flame roaring as Hunter and the others run away from rushing river. Flame dives in front of the large wave of water and begins to spin as his feathered wings glow red and he becomes a flaming tornado of fiery energy stopping the wave. As his friends make it to safety, Flame flies toward them and lands giving them a smile. From a distance Galen looks on with narrowed glowing black eyes.

_**Moving on to a New Day,  
Nobody said that it would be easy,  
And I know it in my heart and soul.**_  
**_Know in my heart and soul._ echoes once**  
_**That's the truth.  
You will see the truth...**_  
**_Hold on.. _echeos once**

Images of Ember and Spyro flying together in the moonlight. Hunter on Avalar helping his old childhood friends rebuild Willowbrook with Bianca using her magic to lift a large rock up to repair the palace. Once the rock is in the right place, Hunter uses his gauntlet bow to fire some fire bows to melt the rock in place. Jordan, Chrisitan and Crystal pat Hunter on the back as Bianca smiles and wipes the sweat from her brow. A stranger looks down at Hunter from on hill above. Hunter glances up and sees the stranger just he/she vanishes.

_**But with my friends by my side we'll make it to,  
To a new day.  
To a new day,  
We will make it to a new day together,**_

Images of Spyro and Flame with their mother and father celebrating with everyone. Artimas flies and lands as Milo crashes into Ember. Everyone laughs as Milo runs and Ember runs after him. Amanda smiles as she and Tobin sit together on a bench watching the party. Elora sits by herself as Spyro walks over to her and sits down giving her a smile as he gestures for her to join everyone else at the party. She smiles and together with Spyro join the party.

_**As we all move on to a New Day,  
We mustn't forget yesterday.  
All we lost and gained,  
Has made us who we are today.  
As we move ahead,  
To the future with hope in our hearts.**_

Final Image of Spyro and his friends, old and new, all standing in action poses against a Huge Dark Dragon that stands before them. Spyro's eyes turn gold as they charge at the dragon. White feathers fill the sky and float around spinning as the image of Spyro and all his friends appear on the screen freeze in a photo style as the final Drum beats sound and then stop.

_**Dragon of Destiny moving on to a brand new day,  
Spyro: Dragon of Destiny: Rising Destiny**_

**Episode Thirteen - Clash of the Dragons: Part 2 of 2: Converging Ages**

Time seemmed to stop dead as Spyro's gold eyes went wide in horror, shock and then narrowed as a deep, powerful seething anger gripped his heart. "Nooooo!" He roared. _I AM NOT GOING LET THIS CREEP GET AWAY WITH THIS._ At that moment a new power unlocked inside of him and he felt it as he focused himself on the task at hand. He raced forward toward Galen and Reeco. His speed suddenly increased so much that he left a series of frozen images of himself behind him as his body flashed brightly with golden energy. Reeco didn't even have time to register a look of shock on his face as Spyro slammed into him and kept going. Reeco was sent flying backwards in slow motion into the lava pit. He screamed as he fell down.. down into the lava while Spyro continued forward in a streak of speed as he grabbed Galen's battle blade staff with his right paw disrupting Galen's plan. At that moment time resumed its normal flow and Galen's smug smile vanished from his face as he glared a very angry Spyro dead in the eye.

"Blast you!" He growled before his dark grin returned as he attempted to use staff to absorb Spyro's power but found it didn't work. So he reversed the process using some of his own stored energy and fired a dark reddish energy pulse beam into Spyro. Spyro, without realizing how he did it, created a shield that deflected the beam up into the air. Galen's eyes narrowed as he glared at Spyro, his face devoid of his earlier smile. "Damn it! No! How..." He said as he dropped the staff and backed up as Spyro attacked him, his body continuing to pulse with golden energy. Galen growled as Spyro used a series of kicks, claw slashes, punches and tail jabs to send the elder dragon flying backwards toward the edge of the lava pit. Galen shook his head dazed and as a result almost fell backwards into the lava but a large black paw stopped him. He glanced backwards and smiled as a huge dark shape rose out of the lava. Spyro's eyes went wide along with Hunter's and everyone elses as they all looked open mouth at the dark dragon.

"Reeco! No way!" Hunter said. Reeco laughed and hovered above the pit opening his four large black feathered wings open wide behind his large body pulsing with dark energy.

"No, 'cat'. The old me died. Now, I am REBORN!" He roared as he flapped his wings slowly behind him.

"BROTHER..." Ryua said in surprise. "What happened...?" Spyro shook his head and groaned Reeco's large black form finally emerged fully out of the fiery lava pit. As the dark form rose Spyro quickly backed up along with Hunter to avoid the lava that was pouring off Reeco's body. The dark dragon roared and looked at Spyro with a wide fanged smile. "YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD! DID YOU? SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU, 'HERO'!"

"Oh crap!" Spyro said thu gritted teeth. Galen smiled.

"Go get him, Reeco." He said. Reeco frown as he glared at Galen with his glowing red eyes. Galen frowned as he realized that he was being silently told to 'shut up'. Galen backed up and let Reeco do what he wanted to do. Reeco smiled and landed on the rim of the volcano. His landing shook the whole mountain due to his large size causing everyone to fall to their knees. He started walking forward toward Spyro and the others..

"Now... Dragon of Destiny... as they say..." Reeco said as he flung his wings forward rapidly at Spyro. "One good turn deserves another!" The dark pulse from his wings released and slammed into Spyro so fast and with so much force that Spyro was sent flying skyward in a blur. Reeco flapped his large wings and followed him. Spyro spun thru the air dazed from the hit. Spyro shook his head, flapped his wings and tried hard to regain control. Unfortunately, Reeco caught him off guard and slashed him in the back hard. Spyro's eyes went wide as he screamed out in pain. Reeco followed the attack with a powerful tail slap that sent Spyro crashing down into the hard rocky ground below the volcano creating a small crateor in the process. "Now... you die!" Reeco said calmly as his whole body started glow with dark energy.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! Leave him alone!" Ember growled and flew up into the air behind Reeco. Reeco turned just as she unleashed a powerful fireball to his face. Reeco roared out in pain as the fireball hit him causing a loud explosion in the air that sent Ember spinning backwards thru the air. She crashed straight into a dead tree and then fell forward to slam into the ground. She groaned as she picked herself up off the ground and checked herself to see if anything was broken. Reeco growled as his burns healed.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY BATTLE, YOU STUPID LITTLE...!" He roared as he discharged a powerful dark wave of energy at Ember. Ember's eyes went wide as the wave hit her and exploded in a large dark cloud. Hunter, Bianca and Elora, as well as everyone present, gasped out in shock as the cloud cleared revealing a battered, barely conscious Ember. Ember coughed as she gritted her teeth and fought to stay conscious. As she fought to stay conscious Ember's eyes suddenly went wide as she growled and closed her eyes as a white glow formed around her. Reeco started to charge toward her but found himself unable to move. He turned and looked down at the injuried shaking Spyro. "What do you think you are doing, hero?! Give up already." Reeco growled as he quickly spun his body around throwing Spyro free of his tail. Spyro slammed into the ground again and lay there shaking. Reeco smiled as he reached down and picked Spyro up with his large right paw. "NOW YOU DIE...!" Reeco started to squeeze Spyro to death. Spyro's eyes went wide as he struggled to break Reeco's hold but unfortunately he discovered to his shock and horror that he didn't have enough strength to break free.

"Noooo!" Hunter yelled as he quickly ran down the mountain face and jumped into the air doing a flip. Bianca's eyes went wide as she turned to Oracle.

"Has he lost his mind?!" She screamed. Oracle shook her head and smiled as Hunter landed on Reeco's head and started using one of his arrows to jab Reeco repeatedly in the face. Reeco growled and threw his head forward. Hunter growled as he fell off his perch on Reeco's head and spun downward toward the ground. Bianca mouth fell open as she rapidly pulled out her wand and sent a gentle gust of wind to slow Hunter's fall so that he could land gently on his feet. Hunter glanced up at her and nodded his thanks with a smile before jumping out of the way of Reeco's tail as it came crashing down. Bianca glanced at Oracle and sighed as her face creased with worry. Oracle gently touched her left shoulder.

"No, child, he hasn't. He made decision to do something to help Spyro out. We too need to do our part to bring this battle to an end as quickly as possible before someone else gets hurt." She said as she glanced over Flame and Ryua. Bianca followed her glance and then her eyes narrowed as she looked back at Oracle and nodded before she ran down the mountain with Elora to assist their friends. Agent 9 glanced over at Ryua and noticed her worried expression.

"We'll save your brother, Ryua. Don't worry!" He yelled as his rocket pack powered up and he flew down to join the battle. Ryua watched him go before turning her attention to Flame.

"Flame, you must hold on! Don't you dare die on me! I... I... never got the chance to thank you or repay you properly!" She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Flame gasped and opened his eyes to look at her. "Flame, I am so sorry... I... I...!" Flame shook his head slowly as a peaceful smile appeared on his face.

"Don't... be... sorry..., Ryua." He gasped out. "It's... not... your... fault." Flame's eyes slowly closed as he fell into a painful sleep. Ryua closed her eyes and focused her healing power to keep Flame alive. She refused to give up on him after what he had done. He had been thru so much and yet he survived.

_I don't understand why you saved me, Flame. I just don't... You should have let me die. I helped my brother and that snake of a dragon Galen to capture and hurt you. I paticipated in your suffering and your premature awakening as the Dragon of Chaos. I was such a fool not to see what Galen was really up to. Please forgive me..._  
-----------------------------

**Meanwhile...**

Energy erupted from inside Spyro as he roared as his body glowed. The glow increased as his purple pupiled eyes went totally gold. The black iris changed its shape from round to a snake- like slit inside of the gold colored pupil as his body grew larger and transformed into his Warrior Dragon form which was a large 20 foot tall purple dragon with glowing gold stipes that lined his muzzle and ran down the sides of his broad gold scaled chest. His normal wings transformed with a flash of gold energy into two large gold feathered ones.

"This ends... NOW!" Spyro roared loudly in a much deeper toned voice that echoed as he flew toward Reeco. Reeco smiled and charged. Both dragons collided with each other sending a huge shockwave of radiant energy outward. The wave knocked everyone and thing that it came into contact with to the ground.

Reeco and Spyro flew back from each other and then up higher into the air. Reeco smiled and folded his arms across his chest. "Not bad..." He said before his black wings started to glow. He brought them foward unleashing a dark wave of electrical energy that slammed into Spyro making his eyes go wide as he screamed. Reeco laughed and said, "However, you are still no match for me...!" Spyro's body shook as Spyro fought to overcome the electric shock that had hit him. Spyro shook his head and gritted his teeth in a snarl as he looked up at Reeco.

"YOU WON'T BE LAUGHING WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU!!" Spyro growled as he flapped his wings and vanished in a blur of speed. Reeco's eyes went wide when that happened. He glanced around but couldn't find Spyro anywhere.

"WHERE ARE YOU, HERO?!" Reeco growled. At that moment he felt claw tap him on his left shoulder. He turned his head to look just as Spyro's left paw, balled into a fist, slammed into Reeco's face. The punch sent Reeco flying backwards. Reeco shook his head, shaking the dazed feeling away just to get an uppercut punch to his chin. He spun backwards again slamming into a mountain side. Reeco roared and pulled himself from the mountain. He flapped his wings flying upwards just as Spyro appeared below him in a blur of speed. "Looking for me, hero?!" Reeco asked with a grin. Spyro growled as he glanced up. Reeco dived down and with both paws together hit Spyro in the chest. Spyro gasped as he was sent crashing down into the ground so hard that he actually bounced before hitting the ground again. Reeco landed next to the groaning Spyro, knelt down and grabbed his tail. "Not bad... but still not good ENOUGH...!" He flung Spyro around by his tail and then let him go flying through the air and into a large boulder. Spyro, seconds from slamming into the boulder, vanished again. Reeco's face gritted in a snarl as he glanced around again. "This game is getting old very quickly, hero...!"

"Who says I am playing a game, Reeco or whoever you maybe!" Spyro growled as he slammed into Reeco and in a rapid series of punches and kicks sent him flying up into the air. "Playtime is over!" Spyro said as he flapped his wings and flew up into the air above Reeco and dived down into him slamming him into the rocky ground with such force that an impact crateor was created as the ground shook. Reeco growled and punched Spyro in the jaw sending him flying off of him and back into the sky. Hunter and Agent 9 both growled as they both fired off a series of fire arrows and laser beams that they hoped would hurt Reeco enough to slow his attack on Spyro down but unfortunately the arrows weren't big enough and the laser beam was not strong enough to do the job. Reeco just smiled as the arrows bounced harmlessly off his hide and he deflected the laser beam back at them. The beam crashed into the ground and sent both Hunter and Agent 9 flying backwards. He glanced down at Hunter and Agent 9 and laughed. "Oh please...! Do you honestly think that you two can hurt me, cat?! Don't make me laugh!" Reeco said as he flapped his large wings and sent both Hunter and Agent 9 flying thru the air into a small boulder. They both gasped out in pain as the breath was knocked forcefully from their lungs. "Stay out of my way or else you will die..." Reeco said as he went after Spyro and the two dragons continued their battle in the sky.

Hunter panted as he and Agent 9 both rose shakily to one knee. _Well, that didn't workout quite like I had hoped it would._ He thought as he used the boulder behind to help him get back on his feet before reaching over to help Agent 9 up. At that moment Bianca and Elora showed up. Bianca ran into Hunter's arms and hugged him tight.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Hunter nodded. "I was so worried that..." She stepped back and slapped him upside the face. "DON'T YOU EVER DO ANYTHING CRAZY LIKE THAT AGAIN..." Hunter's blushed in a mixture of being embarrassed and slightly angry.

"CRAZY... CRAZY! It may have been crazy but I had to do something, Bianca...!" Hunter said softly through gritted teeth as he glared at her. "I... I couldn't just..." Bianca put a single right finger paw on his lips.

"I know, my love." She said as a smile appeared slowly on her beautiful face. "What you did was very brave and noble. You did the right thing." Tears rolled down her cheek as she kissed him. Hunter's tense face calmed as he wrapped his arms around her. The two hugged for a little while before both of them broke the hug and backed away from each other slightly. Bianca reached into her pocket and pulled out her battle wand. "Let's go kick Reeco's ass." She said. Hunter grinned and started to open his mouth to say something else but closed it as a large portal opened above them. Spyro, spun away from Reeco and glanced at the portal in surprise. Reeco growled and landed, the fight forgotten for the time being. Spyro landed next to Hunter who was shaking slightly from what he was feeling. _The level of energy from this particular portal was truly staggering._ He thought. Spyro nodded and started to open his mouth to speak just as a battered Ember landed next to them, her face was creased in expression of awe.

"Spyro...," She asked, "who do you think it is?" Spyro glanced at her, his own face equally filled with awe.

"I don't know, Ember..." Spyro said. "I..." Spyro's voice froze as the portal slammed open and two large dragons stepped through. One was a large regal black dragoness who wore two metal gauntlets on her arms. The second dragon, a male, smiled as he made eye contact with Spyro and his friends. Spyro's face also creased in a smile. "Connor..." Connor smiled as he waved at Spyro but that smile vanished quickly from his face as both he and the black dragoness started running toward them.

"SPYRO... EMBER... MOVE!" Connor yelled but was too late as Ember was grabbed by her left shoulder and tossed away while Spyro, in slow motion, turned to face the grinning Reeco.

"Surprise, Spyro!" Reeco said as his body started to glow red. "You are mine... NOW... HA HA HA...!" Reeco grabbed Spyro and as he did Spyro screamed as something dark and evil forced its way into his body and mind. The transfer was over in a few seconds as a shockwave tossed both dragons away from each other. Both dragons shrunk back down to their normal forms as they hit the ground. Reeco grimaced and shook his head as he regained full control of his mind and picked himself up off the ground slowly. He glanced over at Spyro who had his head lowered. "Hey, hero! Can you hear me?!" He asked as he slowly made his way over to Spyro. Before he could take another step forward Connor grabbed him and held in place.

"Don't go near him!" Connor growled as he glanced over at the black dragoness. "Did he do what I think he just did?!" She frowned and nodded.

"Yes, the coward hasn't changed one bit in all these years. He still likes to stab you in the back and steal from you when you aren't looking. What a snake!" She said with a hiss of disgust as her eyes narrowed and her teeth bared. "We have to move fast before..."

At that moment, Spyro's eyes opened and he glanced over at them. Connor glanced at Spyro and as he did he noticed that something was very wrong with the young dragon. "Spyro...?!" Spyro gold eyes flashed as they bleed to dark red and he started to laugh... His voice had the same eerie dark duo voice that Reeco had possessed earlier. Connor's face creased in a look of shock as both he and the black dragoness glanced at each other, their eyes wide with horror, before glancing back at Spyro. "NOOOooo!" Connor screamed.

Spyro stopped laughing as he glared at them, his face creasing in a dark smile... "Nice to see you, Connor. I thought Galen had disposed of you ages ago. Oh well, at least you are here to witness my glorious return!" He looked himself over with a pleased expression. "I must say I like this body much more then the shadow dragon's body. I thought Reeco was powerful but when compared to Spyro he is NOTHING! Now I have access to some REAL POWER!" He paused and then glanced over at the black dragoness. His dark smile changed to a slight frown... "YOU... I had a feeling I would see you again." He said as the Destiny Blade appeared in his right paw. The normally golden glow of the sword was tainted with darkness now. Spyro held the sword out in front of him for everyone to see. "How have you been... Cynder! Still haven't found your mate yet after all these years. Ahhh, too bad! You had a chance ages ago to help me take over the realms and you gave it all up for that STUPID... LITTLE... PURPLE... DRAGON! I hope it was worth it because I for one think he was pain that needed to be gotten rid of! Oh well at least your daughter will serve me better then you ever have!" He said with a laugh. Tears rolled down Cynder's cheeks as she growled, anger present in her voice..

"We defeated you once long ago!" She said her eyeas narrowing. "We'll do it again! Now... leave... Spyro's body... NOW... Dark Master!" Spyro/Dark Master smirked and shook his head making Cynder grit her teeth as she felt anger start to rise to the surface. "You no good creep! I won't let you corrupt another innocent child!" She charged forward and brought her now glowing gauntlet down on the Destiny Blade...

An explosion could be heard from miles away as a powerful shockwave of energy sent friends and foes to the ground or flying. Cynder was thrown backwards into Connor's arms. Hunter and the others all held on to each other as the attack on the sword finished. Spyro, still holding onto the sword, dropped it to the ground as he went down to one knee gasping. Bianca and Hunter glanced at each other. "Bianca," Hunter said softly, "let me try and help Spyro... please." Bianca nodded and let go him.

"Be careful, Hunter!" She said. Hunter nodded and walked toward Spyro...

"Buddy...?" He asked as he glanced at him. Spyro looked up into Hunter's eyes, his eyes back to their normal gold color and nodded.

"Hun...ter... the Dark Master... must... have... exhausted himself. I..." Spyro frowned suddenly as his gold eyes started bleeding back to red again and he grabbed his head with his swordless paw, gritting his teeth as he did. "HUNTER... GET... AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed as he suddenly swung the Destiny Blade at Hunter. Hunter ducked under the blade and rushed forward grabbing Spyro's arm. Spyro growled and fought but Hunter held on and wrestled the Destiny Blade from Spyro's grasp. The sword fell to the ground vanishing as it did in slow motion. "NOOOoooo!" Spyro/Dark Master roared as he quickly grabbed Hunter by the throat with his other left paw and slammed him down into the ground hard before reaching out with his right paw and grabbing the fading sword. The sword became solid once more and he brought to his chest as he glanced down at Hunter. Hunter tried to move but Spyro placed his right foot paw down on his chest holding him down with his weight. Bianca and the others all gasped in horror.

"Don't do it...!" Bianca screamed. Spyro glanced over at her and the others and grinned before looking back at Hunter.

"Sorry, Hunter, but your time is up!" Spyro/DM said as he started to bring the sword down to stab Hunter in the chest. Hunter's eyes opened wide and reflected the descending Destiny Blade. _Oh god, no. _Hunter thought as sweat started to roll down his brow. _Is this the way it ends for me and the others... Oh, Spyro, don't do it!_ Hunter's mind suddenly remembered the Hall of mirrors that he and Spyro had seen when they had met Sirius. He remembered the shocking glimpse of one of the many possible futures he and Spyro had seen in one of the mirrors. _OH MY GOD... IT IS THE DARK FUTURE... SPYRO PLEASE HEAR ME... YOU CAN'T DO THIS... REMEMBER THE DARK VISION OF THE FUTURE... THE ONE WHERE YOU KILLED ALL OF US AND EMBER... DON'T LET THE DARK MASTER FORCE YOU TO CREATE THE VERY FUTURE YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE COME TRUE!_ At that moment Spyro seem to hesitate as he heard Hunter's warning thoughts. Inside his own mind, Spyro broke free of the cage the Dark Master had imprisoned him in and attacked the Dark Master. The Dark Master growled and backslapped Spyro across the face sending him flying backwards.

"Stop fighting me, Spyro! You are mine to control as I have controlled Cynder and many others throughout the ages and I will do with you as I see fit! Accept your fate, slave and serve your master!" He screamed as his meanacing red eyes glowed brightly. Spyro pulled himself back to his feet and tried to charge forward but found his ankles chained with glowing black chains.

"NO!" He growled as he fought to break free. "I WON'T LET YOU KILL MY FRIENDS USING ME AS YOUR PUPPET!" The Dark Master laughed.

"What can you do to stop me?! You are chained down and can't get free. Accept the fact that you HAVE FAILED...! I HAVE WON AND THAT IT IS OVER! I WILL KILL YOUR PITIFUL FRIENDS AND I WILL DESTROY THE DRAGON REALMS! ALL THE DRAGON CLANS WILL DIE AT MY OR SHOULD I SAY YOUR PAWS! I WILL REJOICE AS I BATHE IN THE BLOOD OF YOUR... SLAIN... PEOPLE...! ONCE I AM DONE WITH THE DRAGON REALMS I WILL DESTROY AVALAR AND EVERY... SINGLE... WORLD... OUT... THERE! HA HA HA AND ALL YOU WILL BE ABLE TO DO IS WATCH AND SUFFER FROM THE PAIN OF KNOWING... YOU... HAVE... FAILED... HA HA HA HA!"

"NOOOOoooooo!" Spyro roared and as he roared he felt and saw glowing phantom images of his friends appear around him.

**HUNTER: "Don't give up, pal!"  
BIANCA: "We are always with you, Spyro!"  
ELORA: "Kick this creep's ass for us!"  
AGENT 9: "You can do it!"  
FLAME AND EMBER: "Let us help you!"**

"Guys..." Spyro said as he glanced back at the Dark Master and saw passed him to see into Hunter's tear-filled eyes. _I won't let this creep beat me! I won't let him win! I am going to beat this guy but I don't know how to break these chains. HELP ME!_ At that moment Spyro's purple eyes went totally white as he felt his body filling up with energy. His friends were feeding him their energy to help him.

Everything that his friends had said separately came together in his head and started echoing in the chamber around him. The Dark Master's smug smile faded as he glanced around the inner chamber of Spyro's mind. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" He growled out in anger as he suddenly felt intense pain wrack his body. "WHAT IS THIS PAIN!" He glanced over at Spyro and growled as Spyro broke his chians as his body transformed into his warrior form. **"YOU...!"** Spyro charged and grabbed him.

"This is OVER!" Spyro roared as his body flashed and released a powerful wave of energy into the Dark Master. The Dark Master screamed as he fought to break free as his body began to vanish.

**"NOOOOO...oooooo...ooo, I should have won! How can this... BE!" **He screamed and as he did his body started to shatter like glass and vanish piece by piece. "I will not go away empty handed, Spyro... he he he ha ha ha!" The Dark Master laughed, insanity present in his voice as he tossed a dark bolt of his fading energy at Spyro. Spyro ducked as the bolt flew over his head.

"You missed!" Spyro said with a smile. The Dark Master grinned and laughed. "What is so funny?!"

"I wasn't aimming for you, fool!" He said. Spyro turned his head and glanced back as the dark bolt hit Flame and Hunter. Both of them screamed as the images of their phantom-like bodies flashed and exploded in slow motion. Spyro's eyes went wide in horror as he glanced back at the fading Dark Master.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Spyro roared out in anger. The Dark Master's smug grin stayed on his face. Spyro swipped at the fading Dark Master's body. His large right paw going through him his fading body. **"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE...?!"**

**"What does it look like I have done! I have gotten the last laugh... ha ha ha ha! See you later, hero...! I'll let you suffer for awhile before I return. But know this, Spyro, in the end... You... Will... Help... Me... Destroy... The... Realms... ALL OF THEM! Whether you want to or not! I will MAKE you fulfill the DESTINY that I have in store for you...! This is not over... Ha ha ha, no this is only the BEGINNING...!" **He said, laughing, as his he finally vanished... Spyro grabbed his head and screamed as he collapsed to his knees and lost consciousness...  
-------------------------------------------------

**Five Days Later...**

Spyro groaned and opened his eyes looking up at his gathered friends who looked down at him with facial expressions that told him that something was horribly wrong. He coughed, his throat dry from not having anything to drink for nearly a whole week. "How are they...?" He asked softly, his voice hoarse. Ember handed him some water which he took before glancing a little closer at them. Bianca and Ember sighed as tears rolled down their cheek. Spyro glanced at Agent 9, Blink and the others in turn. "How are they...?" He asked again, his voice starting to show fear in it. Ryua, who had been sitting against with her back against the way stood up.

"Excuse me!" She said as she stood up made her way quickly out of the room. Spyro saw the look on her face as she departed and realized immediately that his first suspitons were correct... Something was horribly wrong. Ryua's face was not only upset but very upset. She was on the verge of breaking down. Spyro glanced around at his friends and when no one answered him he sat up and fought to get out of the bed. Nestor held him down and shook his head as he glanced him in the eye. Spyro stopped struggling as he saw the look of pain in Nestor's eyes.

"Spyro, Hunter is okay. He is recovering from whatever the Dark Master did to him."

"Where is he?" Spyro asked. Nestor turned his head to the left of Spyro. Spyro glanced over at the bed next to him and gasped as his voice caught in his throat. Hunter was looking at him but the look in his eyes was haunted and not like Hunter at all. "Hunter... I am sorry! I couldn't stop him from hurting you or Flame. I screwed up again. I..." Hunter stood up and walked over to Spyro. His face creased in lopsided grin as he gently placed his right paw on Spyro's left shoulder.

"It's okay, pal." He said. "I'll be okay..." Spyro frowned as he nodded before he glanced back at Nestor.

"What about Flame...? Is he okay? Where is he?" Nestor's and everyone else seem to become even more depressed. "Well..."

"Flame... Flame... is... oh god!" Nestor said a his voice suddenly caught in his throat as he tried to finished but instead broke down sobbing. Seeing Nestor break down in front of him made Spyro's face go slightly pale. _No, this can't be happening. Not Flame... This is like losing Ember all over again. I... I... can't!_ Spyro screamed and jumped out of his bed. His face worn a look of total shock and horror.

**"SPYRO!**" His friends yelled as they followed him to Flame's room. Spyro realized at once that they were at Willowbrook from the way the halls looked. He finally found his way to Flame's room and quickly pushed open the closed door...

"Flame... oh god... Flame... NOOoooo!" Spyro screamed.

**Meanwhile...**

Cailean, who had been reading one of his books, felt Spyro's pain echo across the realms and as he felt it he dropped the book down on his desk. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes as tears started to fall from them. "Oh, Destiny, I am so... so sorry!" Cailean felt Flame's lifeforce energy changing. He opened his eyes quickly as he looked down at the fallen book on his desk. The book he had been reading was another copy of the Tome of Ages. He picked up the book and glanced down at a message on his desk. His face creased in fear as he felt an icy chill hit him. He read the message he had recieved in his mind:

**The Past and Present will soon collide...  
As Darkness Falls...  
Heroes rise...  
As the end of one Age draws near...  
A New Journey will at last begin...  
The Portal to Earth has opened... **

Cailean sat back in his chair and sighed. "So, he is coming here. The war has begun... I must prepare!"  
-----------------

The Dark Master reappeared inside his main chambers and found a young black dragoness waiting for him. She smiled as he glanced at her. "Greetings, Master." She said. The Dark Master grinned and chuckled under his breath.

"Greetings, to you too my dear, Cynder. Let's begin..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
NEXT SEASON...**  
----------------------

New song **"Heart of hearts"** begins playing.

**"I feel the seasons changing now...  
In my heart of hearts...  
I can feel the world changing...**

Image of Cailean and Aurora sitting on a grassy hill as the seasons change around them in rapid succession.

**Good bye to yesterday...  
The past has gone away...  
Tomorrow come...  
The future begins...  
Now...**

Images of Spyro and everyone in split screen glancing at the horizon as the first rays of sunlight peek over the horizon. The camera pans back to show Spyro and his friends standing side by side on a hill. Everyone but Spyro and Ember fades away one by one leaving him and Ember back to back. The wind blows gently around them as the camera spins around them doing a close up of their eyes reflecting events of the coming future. They both blink and the screen goes dark...

**In my heart of hearts...  
I know that nothing will ever be the same...  
The future starts right now...  
And tomorrow is here...**

Images of Ryua and Reeco standing at a crossroad with a group of Shadow Dragons behind them. The Dark Alliance and their uncle Cassius stands at the end of one road while Flame and the others wait at the end of the other road.

**Goodbye... Goodbye...  
A New Age begins now...  
Don't fear...  
Be strong...  
You will find your way right now...  
The Journery has just begun...  
Just begun (echoes twice)**

Final image of a strange group of dragons at a round table... They are talking but nothing can be heard. They hear something and quickly rush out of the chamber. A blue dragoness hears them and runs from them. She finds a strange gate and activates it getting sucked in. The gate fades before the group of dragons appear. They look around and find nothing so they continue to to run on. The blue dragon groans and comes face to face with a regal elder purple dragon. "Who are you?!"

The purple dragon elder smiles and helps her to her feet. "Greetings, Mira. My name is Spyro..." The screen goes dark then.


End file.
